Terry
by Pathya Strovski
Summary: Candy fue siempre el amor de muchos hombres, pero ella amó una sola vez. Terry era un magnate italiano multimillonario y cuando la conoció, pensó que nunca se podría enamorar, al final, él la amaba y daría todo por ella, pero ella... ¿cedería ante él?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

La localidad de Marano Equo, es una provincia romana en Lacio, que recibe como cada año a la familia Grandchester en las vacaciones de verano. La historia del chalet familiar es muy poco común, dado que mi padre siendo un adolescente la adquirió; en esa época en la que era un jovenzuelo, la compró con la herencia que mi abuela Marietta le heredó al morir debido a una complicación en el corazón, dejando a mi padre huérfano con apenas catorce tiernos años. La agonía que mi padre sufría por la muerte de mi abuela fue cubierta por un vicio que no le dio la fortaleza que él necesitaba en esos momentos: el alcohol. Para cuando cumplió los diecinueve, en un día de juerga, visitaba la provincia de Lacio encontrándose un chalet de ensueño, ese que hubo sido descrito por su madre durante toda su niñez; así que decidió comprarlo sólo por… un simple capricho.

Quizás mi padre lo había visto como su terapia de salvación, se dedicó a arreglarlo en sus veranos libres hasta dejarlo más que habitable, cuando se casó fue su más grande anhelo, llevar a mi madre para su luna de miel había sido la primera revelación de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, más que lo que se esperaba de él como un Grandchester. Mi madre decidió destinarlo para las vacaciones de verano de la familia justo después de mi nacimiento. El clima de Lacio era tan variante a todo lo largo del año, pero por alguna razón, éste verano se había mantenido muy cálido, en ocasiones no era ni soleado ni lluvioso como en otros lugares de la vieja Roma.

A lo lejos, sobre esa amplia vereda que mi padre observó un día, se encontraba una bella mujer que cambió no tan sólo mi vida, sino también mi forma de pensar para siempre; tan blanca y ahora sonrojada por el esfuerzo de correr detrás de mi pequeño André, su delicioso y bien amado cabello suelto, volaba detrás suyo, libre como el viento, haciéndola ver tan libre como un día me mostró que debería serlo.

Su silueta ligeramente redondeada debido a los cuatro meses de gestación, la hacían verse endemoniadamente atractiva, tanto que desde el día en que aceptó que me amaba, no dejé ni un solo minuto de hacerle el amor. Para mí, Candy era y sería siempre una endemoniada misión imposible, al menos la mayoría de las veces, sin duda alguna quizás me pensé como otro magnate italiano, casado con una mujer dulce y fina, de una familia de renombre en Roma, donde nuestras fortunas se unirían y consecuentemente tendríamos hijos que imitarían nuestro nivel de vida desahogado; viviríamos en la opulencia mientras hagamos las cosas como mi padre y mi linaje lo hubieran esperado.

Pero la vida para mí no fue fácil, la muerte de Richard Grandchester, mi padre, marcó mi destino o lo que pensé que iba a serlo. Quedé absolutamente sorprendido cuando a la edad de 17 años, en medio del dolor, mi madre Eleonor terminó por asestarme un golpe del cual siempre llevé a cabo al pie de la letra: "¡tienes que ser el sustento familiar, sin ti, ¡estamos perdidos!" Richard Grandchester había fallecido de un infarto por estrés laboral, situación que pasó inadvertida por todos e incluso por su médico de cabecera, Mickael Benedetti, padre.

Realmente nadie hubiese imaginado que mi adicción al trabajo era indescriptiblemente obsesiva hasta que la conocí a ella, Candy fue un enigma absurdo para mí, pero como pasó con Albert, ella terminó domándonos a todos los que la conocimos, a los que supimos amarla y al mismo tiempo, llegué a comprender la verdadera esencia de su alma, de la que me había enamorado hasta el tuétano… como un día me dijo Anthony. Todos la que la conocíamos, habíamos encontrado nuestra felicidad en algún momento de su historia, todos, menos Niel, ese hombre casi destruye lo que tanto había amado hasta ese momento, tanto que decidí no ponernos más en riesgo y actué para su beneficio y el mío propio, para su tranquilidad y para la de ambos.

Una risotada de mi pequeño André me sacó de mis recuerdos, haciéndome volver a la visión de mi adorable esposa, dándome cuenta en ese momento de que Candy nunca podría superar su aversión a las alturas y por supuesto, su predisposición a los accidentes. De un instante a otro, mi esposa de espíritu libre como era ella, resbaló por el flanco derecho de la ladera, poniendo en peligro no sólo a sí misma, sino también a mi hija y a continuación un grito lastimero de André hizo que alertara mis sentidos; solté la taza y el periódico que tenía entre mis manos, oyendo a lo lejos cómo se rompía en pedazos cuando cayó al piso, mentalizándome que me tocaría comprar una réplica exacta de ella en alguna parte de Francia, dado que era la vajilla consentida de mi esposa. Me admiraba también, cómo podía tener cierta aversión a las cosas materiales, situación que muy frecuentemente o nos sacaba de quicio o nos ocasionaba absurdas discusiones, si no era porque ella quería mantener la colección o porque yo quería comprarla nueva, ella caía en la necedad de quererme imponer la idea del reciclaje y yo la de no complicarme; si me negaba a ahorrar tenía como resultado del peor de sus anhelos… su silencio.

Bajé rápidamente la escalera, salté las flores que había plantado recientemente y tan pronto me di cuenta del lugar donde mis tesoros se encontraban, fui en su ayuda. Al mismo tiempo, observé que George también se dirigía hacia allá, llegando primero al lugar y levantando a André que lloraba asustado; en cuanto lo hice, observé lo que había a mi alrededor, me di cuenta que en el fondo de la ladera se encontraba un riachuelo, la preocupación se acrecentó cuando observé que Candy estaba ladeada hacia la izquierda, quejándose. George trató de acallar a mi hijo, en su estado miraba hacia donde su madre se había lastimado.

Mi obcecada esposa no tenía nada de importancia, sólo algunos rasguños en las piernas, se había manchado el vestido y el cabello de lodo. Como éste día, nunca olvidaré otros tantos, recuerdo que cuando me pidió que le hiciese el amor, situación que aproveché sin duda, a pesar de haber sido después de una pelea, en principio resultó gratificante pues ella se encontraba desvalida y derrotada tanto que no pude mantener mi promesa de no tocarla. Amé enormemente su estado no ofensivo, su nívea piel, su necesidad de mí y su aceptación de lo que para mí resultaba evidente. A pesar de mí mismo y del significado que le había dado a esta entrega, nuestra unión carnal poco le importó porque terminó huyendo de mí… de nueva cuenta. Lo cual me hizo enfadar demasiado y logré entender que Candy siempre se salía con la suya, de cualquier modo y a cualquier precio.

Sin embargo, había valido la pena todo lo que me hizo pasar, lo que descubrí me hizo amarla, desde el primer sollozo, desde el primer secreto, desde sus negaciones, desde quién sabe cuántas excusas me dio para no amarme. Mi mundo cambió totalmente, en cuanto la conocí, en ese como en cualquier momento desaparecieron mi empresa, mis negocios, mi familia y en algún lugar remoto me perdí a mí mismo; encontrándola a ella, encontrando a mi gran querido y más grande amor.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo I

Chalet

Un año más había pasado en la vida de Archie, mi hermano menor celebraba junto con la familia y amigos, sus 30 años. Mis sobrinos se encontraban por ahí corriendo entre los jardines del chalet familiar ubicado en la campiña de Lacio. Era extraño y más para la familia que, la cabeza, asistiera a ésta festividad sin ninguna compañía femenina en turno, hacía poco que Susana Marlowe, mi amante, me había abandonado; Susana resultó ser una arpía vengativa que en el momento en el que había dado por terminada la relación, quiso chantajearme publicando fotos de nosotros en una casona de Roma, por supuesto, lo único que quería era dinero y mucho. Según ella, tenía que pagar por cada uno de los desprecios que últimamente le había hecho, sólo se lo di y decidí regresar a mi familia nuevamente. Mi mente aún se encontraba contrita al saber lo que Susana quiso hacerme, chantajearme en mi propia cara y sin haberme cuidado las espaldas, era inconcebible. Así que di por terminada cualquier relación con las mujeres, al menos por ese año.

El chalet familiar lucía esplendoroso, al parecer mi madre y Marie se habían esmerado demasiado en hacerla más cómoda, si es que aún podría serlo. Al no ver a mi madre por ningún lado, decidí pasear por los jardines antes de entrar al salón asignado a la fiesta de mi hermano, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que caminé por ahí, los muebles que se encontraban en los pasillos fueron intercambiados por jardineras movibles, me di cuenta que las baldosas que adornaban los rincones del pasillo que daba a la biblioteca ya no existían, me dediqué a observar los azulejos que estaban escondidos en el piso, escondidos por las plantas de las cuales más tarde, hablaría con mi madre de ellas y al alzar la vista para detectar rápidamente qué otros cambios no había autorizado.

Cuando de pronto, tenía la sensación de haber visto pasar con el rabillo del ojo, una silueta que se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, fue entonces que dirigí la mirada hacia mi izquierda, pensando que sólo había sido una sombra fantasmal oscura, solo vi una coleta larga que se escondía entre los muros del pasillo. Intenté seguirla, llegando a un descanso abrí una pequeña puerta, tecleando la contraseña para visualizar las cámaras de seguridad e increíblemente me di cuenta que no estaba sola, en el perímetro se encontraba también un hombre, lo que me dio mala espina y por medio de una combinación aseguré la casa avisándole a mi fiel amigo Fred, mientras observé que apresuraba el paso a la biblioteca mientras que el hombre se dirigía a la entrada del chalet, me apresuré para alcanzarla dado que ella casi corría, cuando pude divisarla con exactitud, efectivamente la vi entrando a la biblioteca.

Quería saber ¿qué hacía ella en el recinto sagrado de mi padre? Así que me introduje a la gran biblioteca a escondidas, sabía que existía un pasadizo interno con mirilla por la cual se podía ver todo el interior, una gran colección de libros que mi padre compró durante tantos años. Y así era, ahí estaba ella, era extraño que no conociera a aquella chica, me preguntaba si alguien la había invitado o es que estaba tan curiosa que le dio por entrar al chalet solo porque sí, al fin que como había tantos invitados, uno más, no importaría.

La chica divisó poco a poco el interior para luego acceder por completo a ella, cuando pude acomodarme dentro del reducido espacio, ella se encontraba dando de vueltas y emitiendo un sonido de asombro para después quedarse recargada sobre las librerías que se encontraban a la entrada, observó los tres pisos de estanterías que se divisaban frente a ella emitiendo un sonoro ruido de asombro. Después se asomó como una niña dando tres vueltas innecesarias a las estanterías más escondidas, su vista se dirigió a la más cercana y corrió hasta ésta, para olfatear cada uno de los libros y le oí decir.

¡Hola precioso! Dime un secreto, a ti ¿dónde te encontraron? - le preguntó, sacándolo de dónde se encontraba colocado y abriéndolo. No, no te encontraron, te compraron, ¡uy bastante caro por cierto, pero eres bellísimo! – lo abrazó como si fuera algo prestigiado. Y ¿a ti? Bueno al parecer a ti, te regalaron, tu dueño es… Terry. ¡Qué coincidencia! Mi primer amor se llamó así, bueno de hecho uno de los más significativos, aunque alguien así aún vive conmigo, ¿qué diría Terry, el Castor, si supiera que tu dueño Terry te tiene tan sucio y descuidado? – volvió a colocarlo donde se encontraba después de limpiarlo. ¿Qué daría por tenerlos en mi biblioteca? – acariciaba cada lomo. ¡Si hago otra biblioteca, seré pobre por la eternidad! – se susurró así misma, mientras sonreía y se mordía el dedo índice.

¡Candy…! - la voz del hombre se oía detrás de la puerta, llamándola.

¡Hola, Anthony! – lo saludó contestándole y abriéndole la puerta.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó el alto hombre que se encontraba afuera de la biblioteca notablemente preocupado porque lo vieran ahí.

¡Olisqueando libros! ¡No es maravilloso! ¿Te imaginas? ¿Cuántos libros habrán en esta biblioteca? - respondió y preguntó ella, tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo para que entrara.

¡Mujer deja de hacer eso, los vas a desgastar! ¡Apresúrate, a esta hora el dueño debe de estar por llegar y lo que menos quiero, es encontrármelo! –advirtió Anthony, sin dejar que el rostro espantado dijese nada.

¡Hombres, todo lo solucionan con miradas viperinas! – le susurró en el oído.

¡Las mujeres lo hacen también! – Anthony reprobó ese comentario.

Ya ya ya, mira Anthony, Julio Verne, he leído este libro como 100 veces y cada Navidad lo hago – lo arrastró hasta la estantería donde la colección favorita de mi padre, reposaba.

¡Apúrate come libros! ¿Nos vamos? – la apuró nervioso.

Por supuesto, adiós pequeños, que daría por leer cada una de sus páginas – al final se despidió de ellos acariciándolos y cuando fue jalada por Anthony, se llevó la mano al rostro, caminando hacia atrás. Anthony… - ella lo había llamado cuando estaban en la puerta, lo que le hizo detenerse.

Dime – respondió él.

¿Crees que me deje comprar la colección de Jane Austen…? – preguntó como si algo le doliera.

A menos que le des algo a cambio, no. ¡Piensa en otra cosa… mientras caminas! - la apuró, sacándola a jalones de su brazo.

¡Grosero…vámonos! – lo llamó y salieron del chalet sin ser vistos.

La chica que al parecer se llamaba Candy era amiga de un tal Anthony, me preguntaba que era en realidad lo que habían venido a buscar, salí rápidamente de mi escondite procurando que nadie se diese cuenta de que me encontraba en la biblioteca y traté de seguirles la pista. Momentos después sentí a Fred, mi chofer llegar al lado mío.

¿Sabes quiénes son ellos? - pregunté señalando con la mirada, sus figuras a lo lejos.

No, nunca en mi vida los había visto. Aunque el joven se me hace conocido - refirió Fred un tanto inseguro.

Quisiera saber ¿qué es lo que ellos hacían aquí? - solté, chasqueando la lengua y mirando como Fred no se movía de ahí.

¡No tengo ni la menor idea señor! - explica Fred, sin entender a lo que su patrón se refería.

Averigua ¿a qué vinieron? - ordené soltando un suspiro.

Sí señor, como usted diga, permiso - Fred se apresuró a despedirse.

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro horas cuando Fred tocó levemente la puerta de la oscura biblioteca, al entrar notó que un vaso ambarino se encontraba cerca de la ventana. Me había dedicado desde que se fue a tocar el libro que tenía en sus manos, dando vueltas, esperando a tener noticias de una forma u otra.

Señor - me llamó muy correcto.

Sí Fred, ¿me tienes noticias? - cuestioné sin meditarlo.

Sí señor, son Anthony Andley y Candice White. La señorita vino a conocer la biblioteca - refirió el hombre atropelladamente.

¿La biblioteca? ¿Están casados? - por alguna razón que desconozco quise saber.

No sé eso exactamente señor, pero uno de los criados de la posada del pueblo me lo contó, al parecer la señorita quiso pasar desapercibida y también me contó que parte ésta tarde a la estación de Lacio, tiene que volver a Roma, hoy mismo - me explicó Fred.

Bien Fred, consígueme un boleto en el mismo vagón que ella, por favor - le pedí amablemente sacándolo de equilibrio.

Sí señor, ¿lo espero en la estación del tren? - me preguntó insistente.

Sí Fred, lamento este contratiempo - respondí como si fuera un pesar para ambos.

Cumplo con mi trabajo señor. Permiso - se despide, retirándose.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo II

Conociéndola

Nunca en mi vida había usado el tren, ni en mi niñez, pero ahora era imperante que coincidiera con aquella entrometida lo más pronto posible, tenía que averiguar lo que sucedía con ella y para qué había venido exactamente. Fred me avisó por teléfono la hora de salida del tren que iba de Lacio a Roma. Tenía media hora para llegar así que me dirigí a la sala y me despedí de todos. Casi no había disfrutado de la fiesta de Archie, pero seguramente él, Annie y mi madre me lo agradecerían después, de cualquier forma mi temperamento esa mañana no era el mejor para la celebración de una fiesta. Salí de allí, decidí apresurarme, la media hora estaba por concluir, de un momento a otro corrí hasta el vagón, tomando el boleto de las manos de Fred que lo tenía extendido en la mano sobre el andén e introduciéndome antes de que el tren avanzara, me coloqué en la barandilla para despedirme como cualquier pasajero aunque solo asentí a Fred que intentaba sonreír, si es que eso pudiese suceder.

Recuperé el aliento, me metí al vagón y comencé a buscarla, al pasar algunos minutos, la hallé entre algunas maletas, metida en un libro y soltando risotadas a morir, sus risas se oían en todo el vagón aunque podría jurar que hasta en todo el tren. Revisé el ticket, así que según el pasaje, ella se encontraba ocupando el asiento que tenía asignado para mí, por lo que decidí molestarla.

Perdone, el asiento en el que se encuentra es el mío - le notifiqué no tan molesto.

¡Eh, oh, disculpe! ¡Lo siento! - ella se disculpó para luego moverse rápidamente, señalando el asiento al palmearlo.

¡Gracias, qué pena! - exclamé irónicamente.

Al contrario, ya me había instalado como en mi casa. Tome usted asiento - me ofreció ella, haciéndose a un lado.

Gracias. ¿Qué lees? - pregunté ya que volvía a reír cómicamente.

¡Ah, una novela! - sonrió cerrándola de un palmo. Que por cierto está muy monótona. Y ¿usted? Otro poco y no llega - refirió asombrada quién sabe ¿por qué?

Familia, ya sabes que son despedidas largas - referí sin pensarlo.

Sí, por supuesto - asintió cuando volvió a tomar el libro para abrirlo.

¿Tu familia vive en Lacio? - pregunté como queriendo saber.

No, no en realidad, vine a visitar a unos amigos, pero no encontré al que buscaba. Mi visita no fue del todo una pérdida de tiempo - me sonrió mientras pensaba el ¿por qué lo había dicho? ¡Por andar de fisgona en mí biblioteca!

¡Ah, no! ¿Encontraste algo aquí en Lacio? Sabes, ¡las praderas son bellísimas! - quise aparentar que le seguía el tema de la plática.

Bueno así como que encontrar no, sabes fue... emocionante, ¡conocí una súper biblioteca, había tantos libros! Sí, lo hice, lo acepto, olí todo ese aroma contenido en cuatro paredes, fue emocionante, lástima que al parecer los dueños no leen nada, si yo tuviese una biblioteca así no trabajaría, me quedaría leyendo todo el día. ¿Emocionante verdad? - me preguntó... ¿emocionada?

¡Creo que eres come libros! - respondí súbitamente y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

¡Me das miedo! - exclamó aterrada.

¡No, no temas, no te haré daño! - le aseguré asustándome por lo dicho, observándola como bajaba el rostro... ¿triste?

Eso mismo me dice Anthony, mi cuñado, pero ¡qué remedio, así soy! - respondió haciendo un mohín.

¿Eres casada? - pregunté muy quitado de la pena.

Viuda - respondió alegremente.

Ya veo, ¿de viaje por Italia? - cuestioné.

Trabajo en Italia - me respondió de la misma forma.

En serio y eres ¿española? - pregunté queriendo saber.

¡Qué es lo que te comes! - me sonrió para después ponerse seria. No, mexicana - me sonrió.

¿Latina? En serio y ¿en qué trabajas aquí en Roma? Digo si no es indiscreción - quería saber.

Pues la verdad, tengo tres trabajos, uno es para Kolios Consultores; soy crítica de venta y trabajo con una editorial y diseño animales para Andley´s Enterprises - respondió recordando todo.

¿Qué has dicho? ¿Trabajas para Anthony Andley? - pregunté sin poder creérmelo, no parecía personal de los Andley.

Sí, lo conoces, es una lindura, ¿no te lo parece? - me sonrió.

Bueno así como conocerlo, pues no tanto, pero he oído de él. ¿A qué se debe la visita? ¡Pensarás que soy muy entrometido! - exclamé como si estuviera apenado.

Perdona, ¿cómo te llamas? - me preguntó.

Terrence Grandchester - respondí cortésmente.

Mucho gusto, Grandchester ¿dónde lo he escuchado? - repitió colocando un dedo sobre su sien.

No es un apellido común - le aclaré.

He visto tu nombre en otra parte, ah si eres parte del contrato tripartita con los Andley, ¿verdad? - me cuestionó.

¡No tengo ningún contrato de ese tipo, tripartita es ridículo! - exclamé enojado.

Espera, por aquí debe estar, lo vi recientemente. ¡Sí aquí está, Andley-Rocco- Grandchester, observa - me mostró la agenda y sí, ahí estaba la fecha del contrato.

¿Qué quiere decir con Rocco? No tengo ningún contrato con los Rocco. ¡Es una locura, debe estar equivocada! - alcé un poco la voz.

Muy poco probable, pero bueno, ahora si me disculpa - respondió ella cerrando la agenda y acomodándose para dormir un poco.

En serio, es extraño. Bueno si quieres sigue con tu lectura - sólo eso pude decir.

¡Ah imposible! He estado ocupadísima éste día, debo dormir más bien, espero que no te moleste - soltó ella.

¡No para nada! - respondí, pero qué habría querido decir con ello.

Sí, eso hizo, tan solo reposó la cabeza sobre el asiento y se quedó profundamente dormida. Se veía diferente, en la mañana traía un vestido blanco de lazos azules y bastante primaveral; sin embargo ahora vestía diferente, como hombre.

Tiempo después mi mente trataba de adivinar las conexiones de ésta chica con los Andley y los Rocco, nada me daba una explicación del por qué ella no me había contado nada de lo que supuestamente había hecho con él, ya que al parecer Anthony era su cuñado… de pronto llegó a mi mente el nombre de Albert Andley, ¿sería ella la ex esposa perdida de Albert Andley? De pronto, el libro que leía, cayó de su regazo y se abrió justo donde le había hecho un doblez a la esquina de la hoja, ahí escrito, en otro idioma, tenía unas anotaciones. Quería saber lo que decía, así que me limité a tomarle una foto y eso fue todo, lo coloqué nuevamente en su lugar antes de que despertara y me viera haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Tiempo después, el personal de la estación comenzó a despertar a los pasajeros, pues Roma ya se encontraba cerca. Cuando ella despertó, se asustó y comenzó a buscar su libro, hallándolo en el piso, el oficial me despertó a mí que obviamente fingía dormir y los demás pasajeros comenzaron a bajar.

¡Bueno, hemos llegado! - susurré.

Sí claro, bueno me dio gusto conocerlo, señor Grandchester - me extendió la mano despidiéndose de mí.

Llámeme Terry - quise darle seguridad.

Seguro que será mejor, señor Grandchester, ya que no es muy probable que vuelva a verle. Hasta luego - se despidió amablemente, tomando su maleta, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

¡Señorita! ¿Quiere que la lleve a algún lado? Al parecer nadie ha venido por usted - recapitulé tomando su maleta.

No se preocupe, tengo otras formas de llegar - me aseguró.

La ayudo, en verdad, mi chofer se encuentra por aquí - señalé a Fred.

No, no señor Grandchester, de verdad que no necesito su ayuda - me agradeció volviendo a caminar.

Pero a mí, nada me cuesta…acepte - le supliqué tomando la maleta que tenía entre las manos.

¿Seguro que no lo desvío? - me preguntó preocupada y afligida por mi reacción.

Para nada… - afirmé, quería que aceptara para sacarle más información.

Perdone, madame Andley, el señor la espera en el auto - llegó alguien más a la conversación, alguien a quien no esperaba ver.

Nadie tenía que venir por mí, Arthur ¿cómo me has reconocido? - preguntó sorprendida ella al molestarse por ser invitada a otra limusina.

Bastante información y demasiado entrenamiento madame - refirió sonriente Arthur.

Ya lo veo, deberías decirle a Anthony que no necesito que me cuiden - susurró ella mientras con la mirada observaba como Arthur tomaba la maleta de mis manos y la llevaba cuando extendió su brazo, invitando a Candy a seguirlo.

Lo siento mándame, órdenes expresas del patrón. Por favor siga usted por aquí - le pidió después de informarle.

Espere, debo despedirme. Gracias señor Grandchester - ella me agradeció con una venia y comenzó a caminar.

De nada, Candy White - respondí como me indicó.

Sí, ese es mi nombre. ¿Cómo lo sabe? - cuestionó sorprendida.

Por el libro, sí mire, tiene su nombre en el dorso - referí tomando el libro y mostrándoselo.

Sí, por supuesto - aceptó y se retiró de ahí. sin pronunciar una palabra más y reprobando con la mirada a Arthur.

La vi alejándose, lo cual me sorprendió bastante, ella me dijo White entonces por qué le habían dicho Andley, ese nombre, ahora estaba más confundido, era White o Andley.

Fred - lo llamé cuando sentí que ahí se encontraba.

Señor, el auto está por aquí, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? - me preguntó sin saber que agregar.

¡Ilustrativo, Fred! ¿Nos vamos? Y ¿el tuyo? - decidí regresarle la pregunta.

Por supuesto, bastante lento de hecho. Señor - me comunicó.

A la mansión, Fred - le ordené y salió rápidamente de detrás mío para adelantarse y abrirme la puerta de la limosina.

Sí, señor - respondió al acatar mi orden.

Llevaba dos horas devanándome el seso, creía necesitar la soledad de la biblioteca, cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que Fred había comprado para ésta habitación, mi cabeza era un sinfín de ideas. Candice White, recordaba que debía de firmar un contrato de tridirección con los Andley en algunos meses, era demasiado complicado, ya que dándole la vuelta a la página dos me di cuenta que sí, los Rocco también participaban, no me daba idea de que tenía ella que ver con la opulenta familia italiana, vaya combinación. De pronto recordé la foto que le había tomado a su libro, lo metí al traductor y encontré otro acertijo.

" _Llamar a Marcello para decirle que ésta novela es una soberana porquería, pero que debe sacarla primero que la última, la autora debe de estar aniquilando a la última neurona que de seguro le queda viva"_

Era demasiado simpática aquella anotación, editorial, eso es, debía buscar en las editoriales que había en Roma, que de seguro serían miles, pero éste no era un trabajo que debiera hacer otra persona, lo debía hacer mi más fiel empleada, Nympha. Decidí llamarle a la oficina y encargarle el nombre de la editorial y los nombres de los dueños. Ella podría sacarme de este embrollo de ideas.

Me había salido de una fiesta familiar y todo por perseguir a la ladroncilla aquella, ¿ladroncilla? ¿Qué era lo que me había robado? Eso era lo más extraño, nada, bueno todo ese enigma de detalles, digo, se veía tan atenta a prestar todos los detalles para unos y todos los enigmas para otros asuntos, pero ¿por qué eran los asuntos referidos a mi curiosidad en los que tenía que ser tan escueta?

No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y cuando por fin pude hacerlo, había llegado la hora de levantarme, en mi celular se encontraba un mensaje, Nympha me había dejado un listado de todas las Editoriales de Roma en mi escritorio la noche anterior y a primera hora la vería, sin más me duché, cambié y desayuné en minutos, no podía esperar más.

Al bajar, Fred recién afeitado esperaba tomar su desayuno cuando le informé que lo hiciera y que me prestase su auto, que luego se lo regresaría, lo cual me hizo verlo confundido, alargándome las llaves de su Land Rover.

Me subí al 4X4 y llegué en tan sólo 20 minutos a la oficina, lo cual a todos tomó desprevenidos, haciendo que más de uno volcara su café y que se ahogaran con las migajas de pan que ingerían como todas las mañanas. Si mis empleados pensaban que yo no sabía que lo hacían estaban completamente equivocados.

Caminé con paso decidido por los corredores, casi corriendo y derrapándome en la entrada, lo que a la mayoría de mis asesores les pareció algo extraño, eché mi portafolio y me quité el saco, dejándolos en el sillón; corrí a sentarme en mi silla, dirigiéndome al sobre que se encontraba encima del escritorio. Lo abrí con sigilo y ahí estaban, sólo había una editorial en Roma que el nombre del dueño comenzaba con Marcello…no, no, no, no podía estar pasándome esto a mí, que mujer por Dios, de todos los hombres de Roma, tenía que ser Marcello Rocco el que ella escogiera…

" _Editorial Farfalla, Dir. Marcello Rocco III"_

Esto sin duda requería de una investigación profunda, era hora de llamar a Thomas Stevenson, él había sido mi amigo desde que recordaba y hoy era un investigador privado, por medio de Fred averiguaba todos los oscuros y sórdidos secretos de mis enemigos y de mis posibles novias; con Thomas, solamente le había pedido favores pequeños, en este momento lo que más me interesaba es que averiguara con discreción, ya que ignoraba el terreno que pisaba con White-Andley y además con los Rocco, no sabía ¿cómo manejar la situación? Nunca en mi vida, me podía atrever a pensar que una chica latina se volvería un dolor de cabeza, tomé el móvil y marqué un número en particular.

Terry, ¿nombre? – cuestionó el investigador.

Candice White, trabaja en la Editorial Farfalla – respondí lo único que sabía de ella.

¿Rocco? – preguntó un sorprendido amigo.

¡Eso creo, sé discreto, muy discreto! – le recomendé tácitamente.

No sabrá que la investigo. Te mantendré informado – afirmó el investigador.

Gracias, Thomas – agradecí infinitamente su seguridad.

De nada, Terry – se despidió él, antes de colgar.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo III

 _"Il caveau della farfalla"_

Eso era, por lo pronto eso tendría que ser todo lo que averiguara, por ese lado al menos. De pronto, un leve toque se oyó en la puerta.

Señor, buen día - me saludó Nympha.

Buenos días, Nympha, gracias por esto - le señalé el listado que tenía en la mano y que aún revisaba.

De nada señor, me dejaron ésta nota en el escritorio. Su madre quiere que se comunique con ella - me avisó, pensando en que me tocaría llamarla devuelta, mientras me daba el correo.

Gracias Nympha, un baile, aburrido, llama para decirles que no asistiré - le dije mientras botaba la invitación debajo de todas las cartas.

Sí señor - obedeció asombrada y dudosa. Alguna explicación para el señor William Andley - cuestionó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

¡Ninguna! - chasqueé la lengua y seguí revisando la lista.

Esta usted seguro, señor - quiso saber insistente.

Por supuesto Nympha - acepté que éste tema me estaba hartando.

Pero… - titubeó un momento. Le recomiendo que asista, sería un desaire a su contrato futuro - me recomendó aún sin entender.

¿Por qué sería eso, Nympha? - decidí preguntarle.

La familia Andley se sentiría ofendida si usted le hace ese desaire…señor - me informó.

¿Has dicho William Andley? - cuestioné como si no entendiera lo que me decía.

Sí señor, William Andley - me sonrió mostrándome nuevamente la invitación.

¡Nympha, estoy loco ¿verdad?! ¡Por supuesto que iré! ¿Qué necesito? - pregunté atento.

Tiene que ir de frac plata, señor - refirió leyendo la invitación.

¿Motivo? - quería saber por qué.

Fiesta de plata y negro señor, ahora las señoritas y señoras irán de negro señor -me comentó leyendo un apartado de la invitación.

Modas…de acuerdo, me avisas cuando sea la hora del almuerzo, por favor - le pedí amablemente, dejando el sobre a un lado de mi asiento.

Sí señor, almorzará aquí - me cuestiona Nympha, siendo amable.

No Nympha, tengo que comprarme un frac nuevo, llama a Valentino que me haga una cita, por favor. Comeré algo en el camino de regreso, no te preocupes - explico volviendo a mis quehaceres en la oficina.

Por supuesto señor, enseguida - Nympha obedeció y se retiró, cerrando la puerta.

Efectivamente, a la hora del almuerzo Fred me llevó hasta el almacén de Valentino, mi sastre y me confeccionó un frac a medida de seda italiana en color plata aunque hubiese preferido el negro, mi invitación decía expresamente: _"Caballeros, frac plata"._ Y así debía de ser, en cuanto lo tuve enfrente, lo cargué a mi cuenta y salí volando de ahí, quería calmarme un poco, todo había sido tan extraño, se suponía que no habría más mujeres para mí, ¿qué había cambiado? ¿Curiosidad quizás?

Dormí un poco, después me levanté para prepararme, tenía que ir de acuerdo a mi posición y sobretodo de acuerdo al puesto que ocupaba con el contrato de fusión de los Basiliev, bajé a la biblioteca, me tomé un whiskey y le avisé a Fred que se preparara. El camino a un lugar llamado _"_ _Il caveau della farfalla",_ ya que era para mí, desconocido, por lo que Fred tuvo que echar mano del gps del auto para localizarlo. Todo era impresionante, éste lugar no tenía ni idea de que existiera, efectivamente, todas las damas invitadas vestían de negro y los caballeros de frac plata, como el mío, hasta pareciera que todos lo habíamos comprado en Valentino´s. Algo sin duda, era que la entrada se encontraba llena de personas, una mujer se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba, pidiéndome mi invitación y conduciéndome hasta el heraldo. De un momento a otro, mi nombre fue anunciado y todas las mujeres ahí presentes voltearon hacia la entrada, hasta mis propios hermanos se asombraron por el acontecimiento.

La noche siguió en presentaciones, cuando las puertas que cubrían el techo se abrieron, dejando en oscuridad el manto de estrellas, todo era negro, de pronto había chicas alrededor de nosotros, sin que nadie se diera cuenta nos ofrecieron una especie de ramo de antifaces, plateados para las damas y negros para los caballeros. Mientras nos los colocábamos, una luz plata cayó desde arriba del domo y en las escaleras aparecieron unas alas de mariposa en color plata a la espalda de una figura de mujer que nos daba la espalda, el vestido dejaba ver una nívea piel blanca y el cabello rubio ensortijado lo tenía engarzado en un ostentoso chongo con algunos rizos que caían a los lados. Del otro lado, un caballero en negro, sonriendo, ese hombre se parecía a Marcello Rocco III, mi enemigo en los negocios. No podía creerlo, que hacia él ahí, esperando a que sucediera algo más, la mujer de plata se dio la vuelta, que aunque quisiera verle el rostro, no pude ya que tenía también un antifaz dominó en color plata y negro, de pronto las alas se extendieron, mostrando parte de la figura de aquella sensual mujer.

Al batir las alas, Marcello Rocco que se encontraba ya abajo, se detuvo delante de lo que parecía ser el lugar de aterrizaje cuando todos maravillados veíamos bajar "volando" a la preciosa mujer que ahí estaba, Marcello colocó sus grandes y torpes manos en la cintura de ella y la bajó del arnés, que, mientras él le quitaba las alas otro hombre había aparecido delante de ella, era nada más y nada menos que William Andley. El hombre entrado en años tomó la mano de la mujer y le besó el dorso haciendo que más de uno suspirara por ese privilegio y contacto, al sonreírle, la mujer se distinguió aún más, era la belleza personificada, el vestido plata de transparencia, poseía un gran escote que terminaba en la cadera de ella, su silueta era hermosa, le hacía juego con la cálida tela del vestido haciéndola verse espectacular.

Buenas noches damas y caballeros. La familia Andley les da la bienvenida al baile anual de socios, ésta bella señora es Candice Andley, mi nuera y se les pide que disfruten de la velada. También hoy tenemos la presentación de piezas elaboradas por Candice Andley. Damas y caballeros se les pide que dirijan la mirada hacia el techo de la bóveda.

Varias luces de colores se dirigían hacia el techo, cientos de mariposas de variadas gamas de color, se encontraban colgadas de éste, todas eran maravillosas, los invitados estaban anonadados, incluyéndome a mí. De pronto, Candice se encontraba en el centro de la bóveda, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y comenzó a hablar.

Buenas noches damas y caballeros, este año como miembro de la familia, me ha tocado preparar la recepción para el baile anual de socios, especialmente porque varios de los contratos están a punto de cerrarse en la bella ciudad de Roma. Recibamos con un aplauso a Elroy Andley, mi suegra - solicitó y mientras todos aplaudían ella estaba saludándola amable y cariñosamente.

Buenas noches, ¡qué bella estás, querida! Gracias a todos por venir al Baile Anual de socios, bienvenidos - la señora Elroy le dio el micrófono una vez que hubo saludado.

Gracias, suegra, adelante. A continuación recibamos a la familia Rocco - los asistentes aplaudieron, vimos pasar a Marcello Rocco abuelo, padre e hijo.

¡Hola linda! - el abuelo la saludó con dos besos en la mejilla.

¡Hola Candice! - el padre la saludó con la mano, solamente.

Estás preciosa - el hijo la saludó con tres besos y el último fue inevitable, un beso en la boca fue un acto de demostración que causó habladurías.

Gracias, no exageres… - ella le dio un apretón de manos y un pequeño golpe en el brazo como si de una travesura se tratara.

Recibamos al señor Leandro Kolios - los invitados siguieron aplaudiendo.

Buenas noches, Candice querida - la saluda dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Buenas noches, señor Kolios - ella le devuelve el saludo ayudándolo a pasar a la fila.

Recibamos a Mickael Benedetti - anuncia nuevamente.

¡Hola Mariposita! - es el primero que veo que la saluda con un fraternal abrazo y por qué no le conocía esa amistad a Benedetti. Tendrá que darme algunas explicaciones.

Gracias por haber venido - le dice ella cuando Mickael le da un abrazo.

Ahora recibamos a Terrence Grandchester - me menciona a mí, que muy gallardamente me dirijo al lugar en dónde todos están haciendo fila.

Gracias, buenas noches y gracias por invitarme…Rocco - lo nombro a él con cara de pocos amigos.

De nada… - responde ella cuando le doy la mano, saludándola.

Terry, no sabía que tenías tratos con los Andley - me dice Rocco cuando paso por su lugar.

Yo tampoco sabía nada de eso, ha sido una sorpresa para mí también… - respondo sin ánimos de estarlo soportando.

Terrence, ¿cuánto tiempo? - me da un codazo Mickael sonriendo traviesamente.

Hace dos semanas, Benedetti - le respondo de igual manera ya que no me tiene muy contento.

En serio…bueno, esperen, uno, dos, tres…falta uno - comenta Benedetti sonriendo.

Un ¿qué? - le pregunté sin querer saberlo.

¡Un invitado más! - aseguró Benedetti.

¿En serio? ¿Quién más? - pregunté sin saberlo o sin ocurrírseme alguien en específico.

Por último, es un honor y un enorme gusto recibir al principal benefactor de los grandes negocios aquí en Italia, Anthony Andley - que honor era para él que ella lo halagara tanto.

Buenas noches, me complace en informarles que la Señora Candice Andley ha creado una colección basta de mariposas y hoy le tenemos una gran sorpresa, una será entregada esta noche… por favor recibamos a Platea… - en ese momento, un aplauso unificado hacía eco en la bóveda.

Me quedé anonadado, de entre todas las mariposas que adornaban el lugar apareció una que me dejó sumamente asombrado, estábamos a la expectativa mientras Anthony se colocaba detrás de Candice y la abrazaba con…¿ternura? Sí, quizás era con eso, Marcello Rocco III pareció que intentaba acercársele, pero a ambos nos tomó por sorpresa cuando el gran cuerpo de Anthony le cubrió la desnuda espalda y ella respondió recargándose en su pecho. De pronto, una mariposa de cristal y plata comenzó a descender, pendía de una pluma, descendiendo lentamente, se detuvo y unos hombres la colocaron en un gran arnés para después asegurarla, Candice no pudo reprimir una lágrima, la cual limpió con el dorso de la mano, momentos después se cubrió el rostro, deslizando sus manos hasta aparecer los ojos.

Con las manos se cubría de la nariz hacia abajo, al parecer comenzaría a llorar cuando detrás de la gran mariposa apareció también una, pero más pequeña. ¿Qué significaría? Me pregunté, pensaba además lo que mis ojos veían, Anthony se llevaba a Candice sin molestar a nadie, al parecer era más que un llanto, al observar que todos se encontraban entretenidos en el descender de las mariposas y su seguridad al colgarlas, ella comenzó a caminar hacia atrás alejándose de ahí y junto con ella, salió de mi vista Anthony, siguiéndola, detrás de todos.

Los seguí con la mirada para luego distinguirlos en la parte de atrás de las escaleras por las que ella había bajado.

¡No llores… pensé que te alegraría…! - oí que le susurraba Anthony, abrazándola.

Estoy alegre, sólo... sólo que no me lo esperaba, no tenía contemplado que apareciese ésta noche - respondió mientras sollozaba.

Él no quería que le guardaras luto eternamente, además ella no quería que te pusieras triste… ¡pensaba que estarías feliz! - explicó Anthony.

¡No estoy triste…! Sólo lo necesito, necesito un beso y tú no puedes dármelo - respondió con congoja.

¿Un beso…? ¿Lloras por un beso? ¡Voy por Rocco! - comentó haciéndole una broma.

¡Qué cosas dices! - entre las lágrimas, sonrió.

¡Entonces no digas que no puedo dártelo, mujer! ¡No soy él, pero por supuesto que puedo dártelo! - refirió él.

Pero que dirá tu padre si nos ve - preguntó ella preocupada.

¿Te importa…? - inquirió él.

¡No lo sé…! - respondió ella abrazándolo.

Entonces… ¿qué hacemos? Anda es sólo un beso - sugiere él.

Bueno… - responde ella sonriendo.

Ambos se quedaron observando sus rostros, él veía en realidad su boca rosada que lo invitaba a besarla, se acercó poco a poco hasta que sus labios se encontraron, tomándose con paciencia, con amor y una sensación que no supe describir. El beso que compartían era tan sensual, tan lento, increíblemente lento, increíblemente inocente y por alguna extraña razón se estaba volviendo ardiente y adictivo. Candice comenzó a pasar las manos a la espalda de Anthony y a su vez él comenzó a ceñirla por la cintura, a pegarla más a su cuerpo, a sentir más sus senos y después comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás, la pegó a una pared, tocando sensualmente la pierna de Candice hasta que toca el interior de la ingle haciendo que amos se detengan, jadeantes, sonrojados disminuyeron la intensidad.

¿Qué pasa? - pregunta ella.

Nada, perdona, sólo que me dejé llevar - responde él apenado y se separa caminando alrededor de ella.

Yo también, sabes que te quiero mucho y que jamás te haría daño - le asegura ella, sabiendo en parte que ese lugar no era el adecuado.

Lo sé, pero… - se detiene un poco.

¿Pero? - insiste ella.

Deseo más… no, no sé ni lo que digo - Candice se detiene cuando Anthony le vuelve a besar el cuello.

Más de esto o más de lo otro - cuestiona sin poder creérselo.

Más de ambos... - recalca la última palabra, pasando saliva lentamente.

Bueno, sólo hay una forma en la que podemos resolver esto… - tomándola de la mano le limpia las lágrimas con su pañuelo.

¿Qué dices? - pregunta ella sin entender.

Lo resolveremos aquí, en éste mismo momento - la jala y ella se detiene.

Y ¿tú? - le pregunta.

¿Yo qué? - cuestionó él.

Tienes labial en los labios - sonriendo con su mismo pañuelo le quitó el labial.

Cierto, ¿de qué te ríes? - pregunta Anthony.

Hacía tiempo que no hacías esa mueca - susurró.

¡Sólo tú logras sacármela! - respondió él quejándose.

¡Aja sí! - responde con incredulidad.

Vamos porque si no aquí te desnudo - la amenaza y logra sacarle una sonrisa.

Jajajaja - ríe efusivamente.

Volví sobre mis pasos al ver que ellos venían hacia donde me encontraba, salieron de la oscuridad justo cuando William Andley aplaudía la demostración, se volteó alegremente viendo a Candice y a Anthony reírse, se les unió.

¿Qué sucede, linda? - le pregunta el señor Andley, acariciándole la mejilla.

Nada, sólo que me encantó - refirió ella abrazándole.

Pues ya que están ese parcito allá arriba, abramos el baile. ¿Quieres hacerlo. Anthony? - le ofrece su padre, después de haber señalado las nuevas mariposas.

¡Tu papá! Mi madre está esperando - Anthony le da el pase a su padre y comienza a caminar en dirección a su madre.

Mejor tu Anthony, tú tienes a la mujer más bonita de éste momento - recomienda el padre de Anthony.

Gracias suegro, permiso - Candice le da un beso en la mejilla y se adelanta para avisar a la orquesta

Anthony…aún tienes labial - le dice su padre, sacando su pañuelo y limpiándole el rostro.

Sí, gracias papá - Anthony sonríe apenado.

Y así de buenas a primeras, Anthony se quitó el poco labial que tenía en la mejilla derecha con el pañuelo de su padre, condujo a Candice entre las personas y comenzó la balada favorita de Candice… _colorblind_. Tomó la mano de ella y se colocaron para iniciar el baile, ella de inmediato se abrazó a su alto cuñado y él la apretó con su brazo, para después bailar junto a todos los que le hacían.

Algo no entendía, si era su cuñado ¿por qué la besaba? ¿Qué era eso que ellos pretendían resolver? ¿Por qué me interesaba tanto saberlo? ¡No lo entendía! Eso era algo que debía de saber, pero cómo, tenían esa forma de comunicarse, sin ademanes, sin palabras, ellos sabían comunicarse de una manera que nunca imaginé que existía, tenía curiosidad, rabia, celos…¡celos! Pero, ¿de quién? ¿De ella?¿De él? ¿De ellos? ¡No lo sabía…! Además, Andley había dicho señora, ¿de quién fue esposa? ¡Maldición necesitaba saberlo! ¿Necesitar? ¿Querer? Quizás por... curiosidad, ¿era cierto? Todo esto era un conflicto que no necesitaba ahora en mi cerebro, pero entonces ¿por qué me lo buscaba?

Fue esposa de Albert Andley - me informó Benedetti sacándome de mis peleas mentales.

De Bert…¿Mickael tú la conoces? - pregunté lo que ya sabíamos.

Tú también, hace tiempo, la Mariposita, ella es - me contestó sonriéndose.

¿En serio? ¿Ella es la Mariposita? - pregunté atontado por la información.

Oh sí, ella es, si lo sabré yo… - me contestó mofándose por la forma en la que actuaba.

Hace ¿cuánto falleció Bert? - le pregunté ya que no lo sabía.

Tres años…lo representa esa mariposa plata - me señala la mariposa grande.

Y ¿la pequeña? - cuestionó sin entender.

Su hija, falleció hace un par de años - responde Mickael entristecido.

Su hija, ¿cómo fue? - quise saber, tomando una copa de champagne que en esos momentos había tomado de una charola.

¡Abortó! - me soltó de repente y sin aviso.

¡Abortó! No es posible y ¿él? - cuestioné al ver pasar a Anthony y Candice.

Anthony, no es peligroso, es su cuñado… - refiere Terrence.

A un cuñado no se le besa... Mickael - refiere él, molesto.

¿Celoso? Porque ese beso no fue para ti, ese beso no significa nada - afirma Mickael.

Si no significase nada, entonces ¿por qué ella lo besó ardientemente? Y ¡él le dará lo otro! - exclamó sin entender nada, explicativa, enigmática y ahora ambigua.

Jajajaja bueno es que no entiendes, lo otro es que la lleve con alguien que si se lo puede dar... todo…Rocco, por ejemplo - me explicó él de nueva cuenta.

No entiendo, él como hombre ¿no responde? - quise saber, esa era una jugosa información.

Como hombre sí, pero con ella no puede, es… - se interrumpió.

¡Estúpido! ¿Quién no podría con una mujer como ella? - exclamé sin importarme que Mickael se quedara sin palabras.

Es…es… - quería decirlo, pero aun no lo soltaba.

¡Maldición Mickael, dímelo de una buena vez! - le exigí.

Es gay - agregó él.

¡Oh rayos! - ahora lo entendía, pero...un momento y ¿el beso?

Pobre de ti hermano, no quieres meterte en esto, ¿no es cierto? - me preguntó sin entenderlo.

¿Cual esto? - le cuestioné, le exigía saber de lo que hablaba.

Candice Andley, ¿verdad? No deberías de hacerlo, no eres el único que quiere algo con ella… - me advirtió.

¿Tú sabes algo? - la obligué a que me dijera cuando me coloqué enfrente de él con mirada penetrante.

Yo sé mucho, pero no puedo decírtelo, así que no me preguntes - se retiró de la mirada asesina que me había echado.

¿Que tiene que ver con Marcello Rocco? - le pregunté quería saberlo.

¿Cuál de los tres? - preguntó él, burlón.

¿Los tres? ¿Qué quisiste decir con los tres? - de plano Mickael quería dejar de pertenecer a este mundo.

Los tres Rocco, abuelo, padre e hijo, con el abuelo es su protegida, con el padre tiene negocios con su familia y su hijo, bueno al parecer son novios, pero esa información todavía no me la sé muy bien. Lo único que sé es que ahora te vas a poner muy feliz, ¿mira quién te llama? - me explicó, pero antes de que me lo dijese todo me avisó que el Sr. William Andley venía hacia mí.

Señor Grandchester, ¿quiere bailar con la señora Andley? - el anciano me ofreció.

Por supuesto, le sigo - acepté, esta era mi oportunidad.

Candice se encontraba platicando en los brazos de Anthony cuando fue interrumpida por su suegro, Anthony le sonrió y se retiró, colocando ella las manos en posición para bailar conmigo.

Pensé que ya no me iba a ver mas Candice Andley, así que si eras de ésta familia. ¿Que pretendías mintiéndome? - le pregunté exaltado.

Es mi apellido de soltera, además por si se dio cuenta no quería que me vincularan con mi familia política - explicó ella queriéndose zafar de mi agarre.

¿Era eso? O no querías que supiera que has entrado en propiedad privada a fisgonear y seducir al dueño en su propia biblioteca - rememoré, haciendo que ella cavilara.

¡Ey! ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Tú eres el dueño del chalet! Ahora entiendo el miedo de Anthony. Lo siento, no me dijo nada. Pero ¡no te iba a seducir! Sólo que me dijeron en la posada que había una gran biblioteca allí y que estaba ofertada para visitas - respondió y explicó sorprendida.

¿Qué te ha encargado, Rocco? ¿Quizás sea un secreto de mi familia? - le grité, apretándola mas y exigiéndole que me respondiera.

¡No sé de qué me hablas, el asunto de Rocco y yo…! - se cortó e intentaba explicármelo.

¡Rocco y tú, nada! ¡Si Rocco se atreve a poner una mano en alguna información acerca de mi familia lo mató… y a ti, bueno... me encantaría tenerte en mi cama…! - exclamé, tenía que inundarle miedo para que me lo explicara detalladamente.

¡Suéltame que me haces daño! ¿Cómo te atreves? - ella intentó golpearme y comenzó a empujarme para que la soltara.

¿Has entendido? Dile a Rocco que… - le dije e iba a dejárselo muy claro.

Te puedo escuchar claramente Grandchester y si no sueltas a mi novia en éste momento, ambos haremos un gran escándalo aquí y la familia Andley destruiría el contrato tri dirección que firmarás en tres meses - llegó Rocco y me amenazó, se atrevió a hacerlo usando una artimaña muy barata.

A mi tus amenazas me importan un bledo… - le dije soltando a Candice y agarrándola del brazo. Ésta señora y tú pueden irse al demonio… - le dije en voz alta, estábamos llamando la atención que de reojo vi que William venía hacia nosotros, así que tuve que soltarla.

Grandchester, Rocco ¿qué pasa aquí? - quiso saber William.

Hubo un malentendido Andley, Terrence está enojado con alguien y se desquita conmigo - explicó Rocco.

Candice querida, ¿sucede algo? - William le preguntó a ella, la veía nerviosa y a punto de soltar en llanto.

¡Quiero irme a casa! - soltó de pronto.

¡Pero ésta, es tu noche! - le informó él, viendo que se encontraba nerviosa.

Quiero irme a casa, me duele mucho la cabeza, lo he soportado por usted, pero ya no aguanto más - le informo angustiada.

¡Candiceee! - oí que Rocco gritaba, ella se había desmayado.

Debía socorrerla, pero en el momento en el que ella se desvaneció, Rocco ya no dejó que nos acercáramos, la llevaron a su auto y después a su casa. Mientras Anthony se me quedaba viendo con mirada asesina. Me agarró de las solapas del frac y me obligó a salir al jardín, logré soltarme muy cerca de la baranda.

¿Qué has hecho ahora, Grandchester? - me gritó encolerizado.

¡Es una fisgona, al igual que tu Andley! - le expliqué el motivo de mi cólera.

Jajajajaja - comenzó a reírse.

¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - cuestioné porque no lo entendía.

¡Ay Grandchester, eres un estúpido! ¡Te has enamorado! De una buena vez te lo digo, ni tú ni nadie podrá quitármela - me aclaro.

¡Rocco, es su novio! - le aclaré, así que eso no me amedrentaría

Rocco es otro imbécil enamorado, pero tampoco él podrá hacerlo, sábetelo de una buena vez, ella es mía, de mi familia y de nadie más. Espero lo entiendas - aclaró con sorna.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡No estoy enamorado! - exclamé con todo lo que tenia.

Seguro, déjame que te refresque la memoria, tan sólo hace cuatro años conocías a la famosa Mariposita, la chica de quién estaba enamorada tu amigo Benedetti y que desgraciadamente estaba casada, pero que también era una persona totalmente invisible para ti, sólo porque le pertenecía a mi hermano o simplemente porque en esos momentos estabas detrás de tu desastrosa conquista - le explico refiriéndose claramente a Susana Marlowe.

¡Nunca la vi! Ellos parecían felices, creo... - respondí con gran dificultad.

¿Lo eran? - me cuestionó haciéndome dudar.

Eso parecían...aunque he de confesarte que se decían muchas cosas de ella entre los chicos... - tenía que usar la información que tenia de Niel Legan.

¡Puras calumnias! - exclamó enérgico. Pensé que eras más inteligente, Grandchester - decidió burlarse de mí.

¿Calumnias? Anthony, vamos, mira. Creo que deberíamos hablar en otro momento, es de tu primo de quien estamos hablando mal - mencioné y pareciera que no le importara.

Niel Legan no es una fuente confiable - me aclaró dándome la espalda.

Ni porque es de tu familia, quizás él debería de saber dónde es que está su... amante... Supo Albert que ella lo estaba engañando con tu primo... - la acusé y con la sola mención de niel confirme en parte lo que pensaba, que Candice se estaba escondiendo de su amante y que toda la familia Andley lo sabía.

Eso es algo que no te mereces que te explique, sólo piensa un momento, ¿qué te hizo el no mirarla...? ¡Medítalo! Quizás te asombre la respuesta... ¡Ah, por cierto...! Espero que no le menciones a Niel nada de Candice, ¿entendido? - se atrevió a amenazarme.

Y ¿qué si lo hago? ¿Por qué tanto miedo? - le pregunté forzándolo a que retirara su amenaza.

¿Miedo? ¡Ppff, para nada! Digamos que Niel no es de las mentes más brillantes de los Andely por si no te has dado cuenta. Si lo haces, tú contrato, se perderá - me dijo, pensando que estaba haciendo un teatro de ello.

¿Es una amenaza? - le pregunté.

Es una cláusula, por lo visto a nadie de tu familia le importa el contrato, que se sentirá perder un contrato multimillonario, Grandchester? Hasta luego, hoy es mi día de suerte, le haré el amor a la mujer más preciosa de mi vida... - me aclaró sin poder preguntar lo que por lo visto no había entendido, enfurecí tanto que...

¡Imbécil! - corrí hasta él, enfadado porque se atrevía a decirme que la iba a poseer cuando en realidad no podía. ¿Qué es lo que le harás? ¡Eres gay! - le aclaré notando como sonreía.

Dile a Benedetti que no ande divulgando una mentira, no toco a Candice por ser gay, sino por ser respetuoso, ella no me lo ha pedido... - refirió dándome una cubeta de agua, me quede frío por esa declaración.

Y ¿qué ha cambiado entonces...? - quise saber aunque preferentemente me hubiese quedado callado.

Ella me lo ha pedido durante la ceremonia y ¡qué demonios! ¡Lo haré! ¡Por fin lo haré...! ¡Será mi mujer y nadie jamás la tocará! ¡Ni tú Grandchester, ni tú! - se fue, burlándose de mi y aclarándome que no podía quitársela.

¡Eres un imbécil, Andley! - le grite con toda la voz que me quedaba.

Sí quizás, pero quizás también deberías buscar información sobre con quién harás negocio, ¡buenas noches! - se despidió de mi con una cara de sublime relajación, maldito contrato del que no sabía nada.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo IV**

 **Cortina de mentiras**

Buenas noches, Andley. Disfruta éste placer porque muy pronto dejarás de tenerlo, ella estará conmigo más temprano de lo que piensas. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Fred? - llamé a mi hombre de confianza por el celular.

Señor Grandchester, ¿quiere que vaya por usted? - me preguntó cuando contesto a mi llamado.

Sí, gracias - cerré el teléfono y caminé hasta donde mis hermanos se encontraban. Archie - lo llamé.

¿Qué pasa, Terry? - preguntó preocupado, después del numerito que hice en realidad todos me veían.

El contrato Grandchester- Andley, ¿de qué es? - cuestioné sin tomar en cuenta que recordaba algo de un contrato, Archie me exigía que lo cubriera.

Bruno te he dicho mil veces que debes revisarlo, no es con William con quien harás el trato, no es solamente Grandchester- Andley, los Rocco también estará ahí - repitió Archie alejándose un poco de su familia.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué mas? ¿Quiénes más de los Andley? Aparte de William y Anthony... - aclaré lo poco que sabía.

Candice Andley parece ser pan comido, Ferrel dejó a una total inepta al frente de sus negocios - refirió Archie notando mi molestia con su comentario.

¿Quién es Ferrel? - quise saber.

No sabes ¿quién es Ferrel Andley? Terry ,ese contrato no saldrá bien si no pones de tu parte - Archie quería estrangularme, pero por mi rostro creo que se detuvo.

Pues cuéntame... - respondí con sorna.

Para tú mala fortuna, tú eres el que debe realizarlo y para tu información te platico que tienes un gran problema y yo también, tengo un gran problema, Candice Andley no es ninguna inepta, pero si multimillonaria, más que tú y que yo juntos, Candice heredó la inmensa fortuna de Albert su marido y Ferrel, su tío político - terminó por aclarármelo cuando le había llegado un informe a su correo, que lo revisaba esa noche.

¡No es cierto! - esto debería de ser una broma de muy mal gusto, que es lo que mis hermanos habían hecho. ¿Cuánta participación tienen los Andley, en el contrato? - cuestioné, tenía que ser más o menos el 40%.

Sesenta por ciento - me soltó dejándome frío y helada tenía la mirada.

¿Desde cuándo aceptas contratos tan minoritarios? ¿Quiere decir que solo obtendremos el veinte por ciento de éste contrato? - quise averiguarlo.

No, sólo el diez por ciento - comentó Archie como esperando que explotara.

¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso? ¡El diez por ciento! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - exploté finalmente. caminando hacia donde hacia un momento estaba, en el jardín.

No nos alcanzó el capital, Rocco tiene el resto, treinta por ciento - me informó muy hazle como quieras.

¿Cómo que no nos alcanzó el capital? - le exigí que me explicara.

No, es lo más que pudimos con los bancos ese día y fue al último minuto - me aclaró.

No puede ser posible, ¿a cuánto asciende el monto? - pregunté rápidamente.

¿De lo nuestro o de los demás? - preguntó como queriendo tomar el control de nada mientras perdía la paciencia.

¡El del contrato total! - alcé la voz enfadado.

¡Cien mil millones! - casi susurró.

Vamos hermano, con lo de los cinco hubiésemos juntado cien mil millones de dólares - expliqué como si se lo explicara con manzanas.

¡De euros hermano, de euros! - especificó.

¡A cualquiera hubiese dejado en bancarrota! - solté sacándome de mis cabales.

A ella no, su fortuna asciende a unas trece veces más que eso... - me aclaró atinándole a mi mal humor, a él parecía divertirle.

¡Rayos! ¿Tanto? - pregunté sin poder creérmelo, esto era una pesadilla de la cual no quería despertar.

Entonces ¿para qué trabaja? ¡Tiene tres empresas! De ellas, ¿qué obtiene? - nada tenía ahora lógica, desde que Candice apareció en mi vida todo era un caos.

Le da para vivir me imagino - me soltó Archie desganado.

¡Increíble! ¿En que nos metimos Archie? Debimos estudiar eso cuando nos comprometimos a ésta locura, voy a tu casa en este momento, no mejor no, ve tú a la mía y llévate a Nympha contigo - le ordené al punto del desquicio.

¡Son la una de la mañana Terry! - me advirtió observando el auge de la fiesta.

¡Ahora! ¡En mi casa! - grité con lo que más pude.

¡Ahí te veo! ¡Maldición! - se despidió de mí y fue a donde se encontraba su esposa, que al oído le informaba lo que sucedió.

¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó Annie.

A casa, tenemos un problema con Terry, llama a los demás, que los quiere en su casa inmediatamente - refirió él tomando un taxi, ya que su chofer se quedaría con su esposa e hija.

¡Maldita sea mi suerte! ¿En qué estaban pensando? ¿Sería ésta una trampa de los Rocco? - meditaba cuando iba en la limusina llegando a mi casa.

Mientras Terry se dirigía a su mansión y ordenaba lo que quería para una larga noche de negocios, en el escondido departamento de Candice, Anthony acababa de llegar.

¡Hola! - Candy saludó.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo te sientes? - Anthony se acercó y la abrazó, tocando su suave rostro.

Mejor y ¿la fiesta? - cuestionó mientras se sentaban cerca del ventanal que daba a la mejor vista de la ciudad.

Mis padres se encargarán y yo me encargaré de ti - le sonrió coqueteándole.

Y Terrence, ¿por qué dice eso? - le preguntó mirando la gran noche a lo lejos.

No lo sé, quizás pensó que estamos aliados con los Rocco para sacar información de su biblioteca - explicó el rubio sin pensarlo ya que en parte tenía razón en un par de cosas.

¡No es así! - Candice gritó.

Yo lo sé y tu también lo sabes, a los demás no debes hacerles caso y lo sabes - confesó él sabiendo que era así y al mismo tiempo sirviendo una copa.

Sí - aceptó ella y recogió las piernas.

Bueno, estábamos en que tu y yo haríamos el amor hoy - le dijo, acercándose a ella, juntando sus frentes y viéndola a los labios.

Pero... - ella quiso decir algo.

¿No quieres? - Anthony preguntó enfadado.

Yooo... - titubeó. No sé ¿qué pensar? - Anthony aceptó que no debía alardear porque podía ocurrir esto.

Bueno, medítalo y si quieres algo o me quieres a mí, házmelo saber, ya sabes cuál es mi puerta - el rubio se levantó y dándole lo mismo le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Anthony...

¡Candy, déjalo estar...! ¡Duerme...o haz lo que quieras...! - respondió enfurecido, había esperado tres años a que ella le dijera cuándo, pero al parecer tenía que seguir esperando y realmente esperaba que no se arrepintiera de hacerlo.

No quería... - intentó disculparse, pero en realidad lo sentía.

De hecho Anthony no dejó que terminara esa oración, comprendía de alguna manera que ella no lo deseara con algún otro amor al de cuñados, el rubio regresó de su habitación y pasó por la sala del ventanal, no había nada, ella ya no se encontraba por ahí, Anthony le dio un golpe a la pared y se dirigió hacia la cocina, se preparó algo de comer y al final se dio una ducha, aceptando que su día había sido largo, después de desnudarse se metió debajo de la regadera para sentir el agua caliente sobre su nuca, eso fue de lo mejor, necesitaba relajarse, cerrando los ojos se quedó unos momentos así. Cuando se sintió más tranquilo, dirigió su mano a donde se encontraba la botella de jabón, sin encontrarla, así que al darse la vuelta, abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose.

Delante de él estaba Candice, desnuda, con la mirada ardiente de deseo y sintió cómo su cuerpo ansioso lo deseaba. Ella llegó hasta a él, lo miró a los ojos y de pronto sin pedirle permiso acercó el rostro al del rubio, observándolo como se hacía un poco hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo, ella acercó más su cuerpo y le tocó los brazos, colocando la botella de jabón en su lugar, rozó su piel con los labios y sin más lo besó, con ternura para luego pasar a un entendimiento de pasiones y cuerpos y culminar con ese deseo que contenía su abstinencia, ella dio el primer paso y eso lo agradeció el rubio, ya que él se había dado por vencido. Al pasar por la sala hacia tan sólo una hora, sabía a dónde se refugiaba, al ala prohibida del pent-huose, Candice no sólo tenía mariposas en la bóveda, si no cerca del corazón, esas que revoloteaban en su taller con la esperanza de alguna vez ver el sol de la mañana y reflejarse entre ellas para iluminar la gran terraza, esa colorida resolana que disfrutaba con Albert, su gran amor.

Anthony la apretó contra sí, él deseaba sentirla al máximo, quería tocarla y acariciarla, al igual que amarla, con una mano tomó la melena rubia, quitándole los pasadores que ataban el chongo que se había elaborado en la fiesta, ella sonreía porque a veces se atoraba con ellos así que la rubia terminaba ayudándole, eso sí sin dejar de besarlo, la mojó y de lo grande que era, se había reducido a unos cuantos mechones, el agua caía desde su cabello hasta los pies, pasando por sus turgentes senos, abrazándole la piel, los pezones erectos en su pecho se amoldaban a su cuerpo. Seguía besándola, acariciaba su lengua con ahínco, necesitaba sentirla así, húmeda, de pronto se detuvo...todo se detuvo sin dejar que la magia de la pasión desapareciera.

¡Anthony! - dijo su nombre con enronquecida voz.

Dime, ¿he hecho algo malo? - preguntó el rubio, observando los labios inflamados de Candice.

No, sólo que estamos empapados - sonrió tontamente ella.

Estamos tomando un baño - siguió besándola, no quería que cambiara de opinión.

Pero...es que... Lo necesito - soltó con pena sonrojándose.

¿En este momento? - preguntó él cariñosamente.

Sí - aceptó ocultando su rostro en el hombro de él.

¡Vamos, te llevaré al lugar indicado! - Anthony cerró las llaves de la regadera y se dispuso a que ella lo siguiera sin importarles la desnudez de su cuerpo.

¿Dónde? - preguntó curiosa.

Anthony se limitó a llevarla a otra habitación de la casa, una especial para ese momento, caminaron por los pasillos del pent-house, hasta que llegaron a una puerta.

¡Aquí es! - aseguró Anthony.

¿En serio? - cuestionó ella.

¡Sí, ven! - el rubio asintió y abrió la puerta invitándola a entrar.

Sin más la jaló, colocándola frente a ella, abrió las puertas y Candice se encontraba absorta, la habitación que antes tenía recortes de revistas que ella había dejado, ahora tenía una hermosa cama en dorado y blanco, adornada con rosas rojas. Un camino de velas aromáticas blancas y rojas fueron colocadas y encendidas, cerca de la chimenea algunos cojines en los mismos tonos.

¡Es precioso! - mencionó ella emocionada.

¿Te gusta? - preguntó el rubio abrazándola por la espalda.

Me encanta, ¿cómo...? - intentó cuestionar sus habilidades.

Lo sabía, aunque si no hubieses aceptado sólo las hubiera apagado y ya sería otra vez - soltó resignado y un poco desanimado.

¡Me encanta! Gracias... Anthony - la rubia dándose vuelta, lo abrazó para después besarlo, se detuvo por un momento cuando lo llamó.

Dime - respondió él con voz cálida.

Sin comparaciones - aseguró la rubia.

Eso espero - Anthony sonrió y la besó ardientemente.

Candy y él habían esperado el momento indicado, hacía tres años que su hermano había fallecido y sinceramente él se había enamorado de ella en el aeropuerto; cuando Albert lo envió a traerla. Claramente no sabía que era su esposa. Su padre lo supo al instante, Anthony se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a protegerla de todos y sobretodo de Niel, ellos tenían un acuerdo, vivirían éste idilio hasta que se acabase o hasta que alguien más llegara...para ambos. Sabía de alguna manera que ella lo cumpliría, pero se preguntaba si él ¿podría hacerlo?

Muy entrada la madrugada se quedaron profundamente dormidos y saciados, habían hecho el amor en repetidas ocasiones, siendo la primera tan sublime como Anthony la esperaba, hacerle el amor a la mujer que amaba desde los veinticinco años era más que un sueño para él, así que desnudos y laxos descansaban hasta que el nuevo día los despertó.

Mientras en la mansión Grandchester, los cinco hermanos se encerraron en la biblioteca, Nympha sólo escuchaba y tomaba nota, había llevado copias del contrato y las traducciones de las reuniones en las que Archie y Rocco cerraron y acordaron su porcentaje. Me encontraba confuso, Marie había preparado comida y al parecer litros de café, ésta sería una larga noche, apenas había pasado el umbral de la mansión y parecía que una sombra se había apoderado de mí, la única sombra era yo mismo ¡Terrence y su mal humor!

¿Qué es lo que tenemos? - preguntó Archie cuando llegó a la casa de su hermano.

¡Un desastre es lo que tenemos Archie! - respondí aventando el contrato sobre el escritorio. ¿No han aprendido nada? ¿Cuánto llevan en el negocio? Pareciera que no han aprendido nada - volví a repetírselos.

William sonrió cuando se cerró el trato de colaboración - soltó Stear distraído ganándose la reprimenda de los demás.

¡Grandioso! Debe estarse riendo de nosotros, ¡pobres tontos! - maldije, observando cómo mis hermanos se reprobaban mutuamente.

Terry, dinos ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan molesto? Cuando hicimos el cierre, tú ni siquiera te hacías cargo de la empresa, ¿por qué nos lo hechas en cara, ahora? - preguntó Stear como reclamándole.

¿Perdón? - me sentí insultado, mientras ellos crecían y disfrutaban de su juventud yo me la pasaba en la oficina de mi padre tratando de que no nos fuéramos a pique.

Si no más recuerdo, andabas enredado con Susana y ni en cuenta que te vimos en otro momento, ¡así que no te quejes! - aseguró Franco.

¡Bueno chicos, alguna vez tengo que divertirme! - respondí lo único que se me ocurrió, pero fue una reverenda tontería.

Te divertiste con ella mucho tiempo y ahora ¿qué es? ¿Otra mujer? - cuestionó Biagio.

No es eso, en este momento los Rocco son los que me importan - zanjé el cuestionamiento, podía hacer lo que quisiera en mis ratos libres.

Son ellos o ¿Candice Andley? - aseguró Archie que desde que ella había aparecido su hermano había perdido la cabeza.

¿De qué hablan? - me hice el occiso.

De eso precisamente, todo tiene que ver con ella, así que la investigué - se aseguró Biagio, extendiéndome un sobre.

¿Qué has hecho, qué? - pregunté sin saber qué decir, al menos no me vería tan interesado con Thomas.

Candice Andley es heredera universal de dos fortunas, inmensas, la de su ex marido Albert Andley y la del tío George Ferrel. Tiene tres trabajos más, es ingeniero administrativo en Kolios, es propietaria de _Il caveau de lla farfalle_ que es una empresa única en su ramo y es escritora, tiene en su colección doce cuentos seleccionados de Terry, El Castor y cinco novelas de alta venta, se dedica de entre otras cosas a la crítica de ventas, best sellers y esas cosas, novelas rosas sobretodo. Vive en un sencillo apartamento ubicado al sur de Roma y algunos nos dijeron que se desaparece por temporadas en algún lugar de la campiña a una hora de Roma, ¿a dónde va? Es un misterio. ¿Le sigo? - preguntó Franco, observando el rostro dubitativo de su hermano.

No, hay algo que no entiendo, ¿quién es Anthony Andley? - pregunté sólo para asesinarlo...al menos en mi mente.

Depende, había un rumor hace años de que era gay, pero sólo ha sido una broma de mal gusto. Es incierto como lo es su relación con Marcelo Rocco III - aseguró Archie.

¿Hay una? - pregunté sin acabar, seguramente los demás si entendieron a qué me refería.

Sí, sólo laboral y de amistad. No Terry, no sé si son amantes, ¿por qué la pregunta? - en realidad ellos sospechaban que me traía algo con Candice y no estaban tan errados.

¿Hay algo que deberíamos saber? - preguntó Biagio reacio a dejarme en paz.

Debemos ser cautelosos, los Andley estuvieron el pasado fin de semana en la biblioteca del chalet en Lacio - solté a mis hermanos y se sorprendieron bastante.

¡Ah sí! Espera, mmm si aquí está, la señora Candice Andley posee una cuantiosa cantidad de libros en un pent-house de domicilio desconocido, es una fastuosa biblioteca...tipo Alejandría con un millón doscientos mil libros, fiu... - silbó Franco, sorprendiéndose.

¡Ávida lectora! - sonrió Stear.

¿O coleccionista? - suspiró Biagio.

La de papá es pequeña, sólo tiene 600000 volúmenes - calculó Franco.

Quizás, se haya tratado de una visita, Terry - Biagio mi hermano menor confundía las visitas con las señoras que husmean donde no las llaman. Pero se está divirtiendo de lo lindo.

¡Quizás! - respondo sonriendo.

¿Qué es en realidad lo que te preocupa? - suelta Biagio pretendiendo que les presto atención a sus elucubraciones.

El monstruo con el que hemos hecho contrato, nos comerá vivos si fallamos. Archie, ¿qué pasa con Niel Legan? Tengo entendido que no se encarga de ningún negocio en la familia - cuestiono y relato lo que Anthony me contó.

Su familia lo tiene lejos de ellos, le han dado una pequeña empresa de Ferrel y nada más, ¿por qué la pregunta? - cuestiona a su vez Archie.

Sabes ¿por qué ha sido eso? - vuelvo al ataque, no sé por qué mi hermano todo me lo cuenta a cuenta gotas.

Ferrel le heredó a la mujer de Albert, no a él por diferencias con su tío, Niel presumía de que Candice había sido su mujer antes que su primo, su tío, Bennedetti y Anthony, aunque también hablaba de un griego...en realidad no le puse mucha atención - respondió y explicó Archie como si no le diera tanta importancia.

¿Cuántos hombres ? - pregunté sin querer entender.

Anthony decía que no era confiable, dista mucho de lo que conocí en la universidad - refirió nuevamente mi hermano.

¡Ustedes díganme si esto no es un enredo! - tenía que sacar mi frustración.

¿Crees que los Andley pertenezcan a la mafia rusa? - preguntó Stear con inocencia.

¿Ellos? No lo creo, pero tampoco tengo la certeza, debemos averiguar más de todos los hombres de Candice, de los Andley y de Niel en especial... Parece que Bennedetti sabe más, pero obviamente no, ¡nos lo dirá! - expliqué en parte lo que me había confesado.

¿Qué sucede si no cerramos el trato? - preguntó Franco.

Perderemos el monto con el que entramos, ¡eso es lo que sucederá! - aseguré, antes de que mis hermanos llegaran me leí el contrato tres veces.

¡Rayos! - exclamaron al unísono.

Es tarde, tenemos que descansar para resolver esto. Buenos días, descansen por hoy, los veo mañana - los despedí, quería dejar de pensar.

Buenos días hermano, hasta mañana - me desearon todos, menos Biagio.

¡Terry! - me llamó Biagio.

Dime, ¿qué pasa Biagio? - le pregunté advirtiéndole con la mirada que no estaba de humor para oír reclamos.

Esto será complicado si también estás enamorado de Candice Andley, ¡esperemos que no sea así! - advirtió, ya era la segunda persona que me lo decía en tan pocas horas, quizás ellos sabían algo que, yo no.

¿De dónde sacas eso? - cuestioné sin entenderlo.

Por tu bien y el de tu cordura, reza porque no sea así - me advirtió nuevamente.

No hay nada de eso. Buenos días Nympha, tómate este día y mañana ve a trabajar - le ordené a mi secretaria para después sentarme en el escritorio.

Hasta pronto, señor - ella se limitó a despedirse.

Si lo que mi hermano estaba pensando era cierto, tendría un gran problema, Anthony lo había dicho, hacía cuatro años la vi bailando con Albert, parecían ser sólo una persona, ella sonreía para él y se enorgullecía de la alianza de compromiso y matrimonio que portaba en su mano izquierda, tenía que recordar que en esa ocasión Susana iba conmigo como una cita ideal, no hablaba mucho, pero era buena en la cama, perfecta para mí.

 _ **Inicio del flash back**_

Llegamos a la fiesta y la mayoría de los hombres estaban embelesados con una mujer allí presente, nadie se atrevía a sonreírle aunque ella lo hiciese por cortesía, nadie le coqueteaba y sobretodo nadie filtreaba por la sencilla razón de que era esposa del multimillonario Albert Andley, un empresario escocés que a pesar de su edad ya era un As en el mundo de los negocios.

Todas suspiraban por ese hombre que a la prematura edad de 26 años se había casado con una mexicana que no era modelo ni actriz; mientras que la identidad de la joven en cuestión era un cúmulo de dudas, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta dónde se habían casado, pero era un hecho de que así era, las argollas y un gran número de cuentas en Ginebra lo decían. La noche avanzaba y al parecer nadie se animaba a invitarla ni si quiera por una copa, todos se miraban y me decidí a hacerlo, cuando estaba a un par de pasos de ella, sus ojos miraban a otro lado, ligeramente hacia atrás, salió por detrás de ella, su marido, más alto por supuesto, Albert Andley, el importante y hombre con suerte, multimillonario escocés. Eran un poco extraños, ella sólo le sonreía a su esposo y para él sólo existía ella, sentí que una persona se había colocado al lado mío.

¡Buenas noches! - me saludó.

¡Buenas noches! - respondí malhumorado.

Espero que sea bien atendido - me dijo con gusto.

Sí gracias - le respondí sin saber exactamente a qué se refería.

Señor... Grandchester, ¿no es cierto? - me preguntó como queriendo saber cómo me llamaba.

Sí y usted... - yo devolví la pregunta.

Anthony Andley, soy el hermano de Albert y ella, es mi cuñada Candice - rectificó señalando con la mirada.

¡Al parecer se aman! - exclamé señalando de la misma forma.

Son almas gemelas de hecho, aunque en la vida de ambos él llegó en su edad madura y ella le llegó a él en la juventud - me informó tomándolo como algo increíble. ¿Cree usted señor Andley en las almas gemelas? - me cuestionó soñadoramente. Necesita observarlos bien, mientras usted señor le ordena todo a su novia, Candice no necesita que Albert lo haga, no hablan, sólo se miran y saben qué es lo que deben hacer - explica sin dejar de hablar.

¿Eso no es muy... complicado? - refiero sin creer todo lo que me dice.

No, de hecho sólo debe ser observador. Por ejemplo, observe lo que pasa, él le pasará un dedo sobre la palma, eso significa: que quiere bailar con ella; ella a su vez dejará la copa que tiene en la otra mano sobre la mesa, su bolso lo dejará encargado con alguna de las personas que tiene a los lados y subsecuentemente se dará la vuelta para encaminarse a la pista, Albert la guiará con sus dedos en la cintura. Cuando hayan llegado, ella tomará la posición para una balada, él posicionará su mano en el talle de ella y ella recargará su cabeza sobre su pecho, levantará el rostro y le sonreirá. Le dirá: ¡qué hermosa te ves! Ella le contestará: ¿te lo parece? Después ella lo mirará y viceversa. Así será en toda la noche, hasta que ella le sonría y le diga te amo, él la sacará de la fiesta cueste lo que cueste y le hará el amor toda la noche - explicó detalle por detalle, finalmente era la táctica que siempre utilizaban.

¿Cómo sabes eso? - quise saber, quizás me estuviese jugando una broma.

Porque lo he visto muchas veces, ésta no es la única fiesta a la que he asistido en los años de matrimonio que tienen, señor Grandchester - me aseguró firmemente.

Tal cual Anthony me describió lo que sucedería, sucedió; no era tan complejo como parecía, se movían, hablaban a la par como si fueran sólo uno, cuando yo veía a Candice no la veía a ella, lo veía a él, a Albert, no al burdo y feroz empresario que quería robarme cada contrato, sino al hombre que tenía a una sola mujer, una mujer que sólo respiraba a Albert Andley, por el que daba su vida y por el orgullo de sentirse suya.

Cuando caí en cuenta de lo que eso significaba, supe de qué me hablaba, en los círculos empresariales de Europa sólo había un tema, la esposa de Albert Andley no se prestaba a ningún cotilleo porque sencillamente no daba pie a ello, y al mismo tiempo su marido no era presa de ninguna dama de alcurnia ni amante porque la misma fidelidad que le daban, él la pagaba con mucho amor. Siempre fue Candice Andley y Albert porque para él, ella era muy importante. No era la familia, nunca colocó sus compromisos antes que el bienestar de su esposa, ahora lo entendía todo, si Candice le era fiel al cien por ciento a su esposo, Albert lo era al quinientos por ciento y con eso se daba por bien pagado.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

A decir verdad Anthony tenía razón, siempre quise que una mujer me amase como Candice amó a Albert, pero a cambio me metí más en una relación puramente física con Susana, una de las que no me dejaba nada, pero qué podría hacer, Albert era más rico que yo, ella no se fijaría en mi ni aunque se lo pidiera. Fue entonces que comencé a pensar, si lo amaba a él aunque fuese pobre qué la hacía tan especial, esa forma de amar no la da una persona que no ha tenido nunca dinero, sino todo lo contrario, fui a buscar la investigación de Biagio y ahí estaba, los padres de Candice eran funcionarios del gobierno en México, pero su señor padre tenía cinco hijas que mantener, donde Candice era la mayor de ellas, todas profesionistas, aquí no concordaba algo, qué fue lo que en realidad le llamó tanto la atención a Albert para amar tanto a su esposa.

Continuará...

 **Comentarios:**

Iris Adriana: Gracias espero que te guste.

Naty: Mientras tenga capitulo pues tendré uno por día.

Lady Graham: Un gusto que me felicites, como siempre.

Skarlett Northman: Gracias, espero que la sigas.

Liz Carter: He estado escribiendo, tengo tres historias en FF, Liz. ¡Búscalas!

Maquig: Gracias, espero que te guste.

Liz Ros: Que bueno que te esté gustando.

Guest: Gracias por la felicitación.

Liz Carter: Debería estar muy corto, es la visualización o panorama de la historia. Todas queremos un Terry así, jiji, pero lo malo es que esta es una adaptación.

Analiz: Sí ya lo hizo, pero aún falta mucho.

Iris Adriana: Muchas gracias pequeña.

Dulce Lu: Gracias.

Liz Ros: Los hermanos de Terry son Archie, Stear, Franco y Biagio. Candy estaba casada con Albert como ya lo podrán descubrir en este capítulo y es viuda. Anthony es hermano de Albert. No de hecho la grande ahí es Candy, jijiji un poco solamente. Espera la historia.

Alyvenus: No al revés, del presente al pasado.

Skarllet Northman: Candy es todo lo contrario a las novelas rosas.

Maquib: Espero que lo disfrutes.

Angdl: Gracias.

Carolinamaciaslandaeta: Pasión africana subí dos capítulos la semana pasada, hoy subí el de Ávemagnolia, gracias por la felicitación.

Liz Carter: Calma en tres capítulos no les puedo contar toda la historia...

Angdl: Gracias chica.

Alyvenus: ¿Cómo? Bueno con tres capítulos, vaya no es ni el comienzo.

Angdl: Pues es que a ella no le impresiona que sea rico, ni apuesto, vaya, han escuchado del ¿feminismo? Pues en ésta historia se divertirán de lo lindo por ello. Si no crean que aquí la chica sufrirá.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo V**

 **Develando la verdad**

En esas me encontraba cuando el sonido del teléfono llamó mi atención.

Bueno - respondí cansado, dejándome caer en mi reclinable.

Terry - me llamaron desde el otro lado de la línea.

¿Quién habla? - quise saber.

Soy Bennedetti, Archie me dijo que te llamara, espero no ser inoportuno - me informó él.

No para nada, recordaba la fiesta en la que conocí a Bert y a su esposa - referí en un tono que demostraba cuán cansado me encontraba.

¿Qué es lo que quieres saber en realidad, Terry? - indagó el galeno, esperando que no fuera nada acerca de Candice, él le había hecho una promesa a la Mariposita y no pensaba romperla.

¿Por qué Bert, amó tanto a Candice? - le pregunté sin rodeos.

Esto es algo que debo contarte personalmente, no por teléfono - me dijo mi amigo cuando terminó por suspirar.

¡Tú dime ¿cuándo?! - le cuestioné sin darle tiempo de pensar en nada.

En diez minutos porque si no lo hago hoy, sé que no me ¡dejarás en paz! - declaró tontamente.

Te espero - le atiné a responder, colgando el teléfono y descansando sobre el reclinable.

El no haber dormido me había causado estragos por lo que me quedé dormido en el sillón de la biblioteca, no había sentido llegar a Bennedetti por lo que le tocó despertarme.

Terry, Terry, despierta - me movió de los hombros, despertándome.

¡Ah! ¡Hola Mickael! ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté cuando lo vi tomar asiento y yo me limpiaba los ojos, debía admitir que estaba cansado.

No lo sé, tú me has llamado, ¿no lo recuerdas? - se rió por lo bajo.

Sí, lo siento, déjame pedir café, apenas y puedo ponerte atención - me aseguré de levantarme correctamente y salí de la biblioteca buscando a Marie.

De acuerdo - aseguró el galeno jugando con mi jardín Zen.

¡Hola Marie...! Fred, ¿Marie se fue a descansar? - le pregunté sin más al no ver a Marie.

Sí, estaba agotada, ¿se le ofrece algo, señor? - me preguntó sacándome de mi distracción.

Sí, un poco de café estará bien - le pedí amablemente.

Se lo llevo a la biblioteca - respondió y se retiró tal cual había llegado.

Por favor Fred, gracias - regresé sobre mis pasos estirándome.

De nada, señor - respondió cuando se retiraba.

¿Cómo has estado Mickael? - le pregunté cuando cerré la puerta de la biblioteca.

Bien, aunque no me esperaba lo de ayer - recapituló y tuvo que reprenderme con la mirada.

Yo tampoco, creo que no has hablado con Anthony últimamente ¿verdad? - le notifiqué ya que según Anthony, él no era gay.

Sí, hace unos días, le toca el examen general a Cand... - se interrumpió apenándose.

¿A Candice? - pregunté prestando atención.

Perdón no debí decir eso, lo siento - se disculpó inmediatamente por esa indiscreción.

¿Enferma? - quería saberlo todo.

No puedo decirte nada de eso... - me aseguró sabiendo que si le sacaba algo de información tendría que torturarlo.

Como que tienen muchos secretos, ¿no te parece? Desde cuándo la atiendes como paciente, ¿es por eso que te dejó molido? - intenté hacerle una broma para que me dijera más cosas.

Bueno...este... Sí obviamente, no era profesional que ella fuera mi novia siendo mi paciente, pero ha sido un encargo de William, desde que la conocí obviamente - generalizó la información.

¿Aún con Albert? - pregunté directamente, quizás si lo enredaba soltara todo.

Indirectamente sí, primero lo hizo una gran amiga mía y cuando la conocí a ella, William lo hizo por mí, me lo ha encargado, son anuales y especializados... - tarde se había dado cuenta de que mi objetivo era confundirlo.

¿A qué te refieres con especializados? - tampoco fui cauteloso.

¡Ay Terry, no puedo decírtelo, de verdad! - me confesó.

Dibuja la palabra en el aire y no te presiono más. Sabes que puedo averiguarlo con todos los puntos... - le aseguré. Casi no podía creerlo, Mickael se limitó a escribir una palabra muy lentamente y de mi lado - seguí el dedo en el aire y cundo terminó no podía creerlo.

¿No dices nada? - me preguntó asustado.

Aún no salgo del asombro - le aseguré y era verdad, cada dato que coleccionaba de su historia era más grave que el anterior.

A mí me dejó estupefacto cuando la conocí, Paula sabe más de ella que yo - reconoció.

¿Quién fue? - del asombro salté al odio.

No puedo decírtelo... ¿tienes fotografías de esa fiesta? - me preguntó ocurriéndosele otra forma de darme lo que quería.

Sí...cierto, veamos ¡aquí están! - expresé, abriendo mi portátil y encendiéndola, saqué una memoria de la cámara y busqué la fiesta de hace cuatro años.

Mira, si esa foto, ellos son Elroy, William, Anthony, Albert, Candice y Ferrel. ¿Quién está detrás de Ferrel? - me preguntó, a él si lo conoces.

¿Niel? - dije aunque fue más bien fue una pregunta.

¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¡Ya explícame! - exigí sin detenerme cuando de pronto se escuchó un toque en la puerta.

Toc, toc

Pasa Fred - le indiqué y di una vuelta al escritorio.

Señor aquí tiene el café y ha llegado el señor Robert Hataway, señor - me indicó Fred, sorprendiéndome.

¡Robert aquí! ¿Por qué? - le cuestioné a Mickael.

Él puede contártelo bien, el señor Rocco abuelo, le contó hace años y él sabe todo, yo no puedo decírtelo porque rompería el juramento de confidencialidad, entiéndeme Terry - respondió Mickael y debía reconocer que él tenía razón.

¡Rayos! Que pase, Fred - le ordené a mi mano derecha. Fred se despidió y minutos después le dio acceso a Robert, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente.

¡Buenos días! - saludó Robert alegre.

Buenos días, pasa Robert, ¡me sorprende verte! - exclamé ya que no sabía lo que él debía de contarme.

Y a mí me sorprende que sea yo el que te cuente esto, en realidad me sorprende que quieras meterte en este asunto, Terry - me aseguró mi amigo, teniendo en cuenta de que ya eran cuatro las personas que me lo advertían.

Sólo quiero entender algunas cosas y Mickael no me la está poniendo fácil - miré de soslayo a mi otro gran amigo.

¿En qué vamos? - le preguntó a Bennedetti.

¡Niel! - bufó el galeno.

No, no eso está demasiado adelantado... - refirió Robert, frustrado.

¿Estás hablando en serio? - cuestioné porque a mi consideración Niel era el menor de mis problemas en estos momentos o eso creí.

¡Oh si es en serio! Sólo que está un poco enredado - me informó tomando asiento. Terry, ¿cuánto has dormido? me preguntó antes de comenzar.

¡Nada, ah sí, quince minutos! - le informé muy cortante.

Esto será demasiado para ti si no descansas, así que no te preocupes, te esperamos en ésta dirección cuando hayas descansado - solicitó amablemente, extendiéndome una tarjeta.

Pero... - quise saber que tanto misterio se traían esos dos.

Nada Terry, mereces un descanso y luego ambos te diremos ¿qué es lo que pasa? - aseguró él conflictuado.

La visita de Robert me dejó con tantas dudas, pero tenía razón, debía dormir aunque sólo fuera un rato. Cuando desperté era de noche, tomé la tarjeta y siendo apenas las siete decidí ir a visitar a Robert. Me alisté y salí de la mansión no sin antes ser obligado por Marie para cenar algo. Cuando llegué a su departamento, toqué un poco y ante mí se encontraba Karen, la esposa de Robert.

¡Hola amiguito! Pasa, Robert está esperándote. Detente un momento, Robert está allá, pero quiero saber algo, estás decidido meterte en esto... ¿lo has pensado bien? - cinco personas que me lo advertían, esto ya me estaba cansando.

¿En qué esto? Dime ¿qué sucede? ¡Como si Candice fuese de la mafia rusa! - expresé con humor.

Mmm - Karen se lo estaba pensando cuando bajó el rostro.

¿Lo es, Karen? Dime que ¡no lo es! - le supliqué de alguna forma que me lo dijera.

Terry - Robert llegó en ese preciso momento y nos interrumpió.

No puedo decirte nada, lo siento. ¡Aquí estamos, querido! - me aseguró ella llamado a su esposo.

¿Qué sucede? Se estaban tardando... - expresó él cuando llegó hasta nosotros.

Sólo platicábamos porque hace tiempo que no lo he visto - disfrazó Karen, sonriéndome.

Bueno, Bennedetti está esperándote, siéntate Terry, ¿quieres algo de tomar? - me ofreció Robert sentándose mientras Karen se alejaba del despacho.

No gracias - quería saber no emborracharme.

Dale un whisky con hielos y tres gotas de limón, Robert - sugirió una voz femenina desde el pasillo.

¿Susana? ¿Qué significa esto, Robert? ¿Bennedetti? - quise saber qué era lo que aquí sucedía.

¡Calma, podemos explicártelo! - soltó Mickael esperanzado a que no opusiera objeción.

Robert, Anthony ha llegado con su padre - informó Karen desde la puerta.

Que pasen mi amor, gracias - accedió Robert.

De nada - respondió Karen observándome delicadamente.

Buenas noches a todos - saludaron los Andley.

Buenas noches, señores Andley - Robert se adelantó.

Vemos que ya estamos todos - comentó William.

Sí, pues comencemos, tomen asiento - ofreció Mickael haciendo que me sentará nuevamente.

Todos sabemos ¿por qué estamos aquí? Menos Terry - aseguró Robert.

¿Quién comienza? - preguntó Robert esperando que fuera el más involucrado de ellos.

Hace unos años, Niel, Albert y yo quisimos hacer un viaje de diversión después de los estudios, por alguna razón que desconozco, Niel exigió que fuéramos a México, Cancún para ser más exactos. Ya llegando ahí, nos infiltramos en la vida nocturna de la costa hasta que extrañamente Niel escogió una disco en la que había una exhibición de baile con grupos de diferentes compañías a nivel nacional. ¿Por qué lo había escogido? No lo sabemos, pero nos arrastró hasta allá. Unas horas más tarde, una mujer con alas de plata descendió sobre el escenario y comenzó un baile tan sensual como erótico, la mujer de esa escenificación era en realidad... - Anthony comenzó a relatar una historia.

Candice - la tan sola mención de las alas de plata me recordó a ella.

Efectivamente era Candice, una joven de veintitrés años, que para su edad ya era toda una mujer, cuando concluyó la presentación todos se dieron cuenta de que había sido la mejor de todos los concursantes, por lo que su grupo ganó la competencia. Todos estábamos asombrados, pero Niel más, él se encontraba eufórico aunque por el antifaz que Candice traía sobre el rostro no sabía a ciencia cierta de quién se trataba.

Cuando le dieron el trofeo, se quitó el antifaz y lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, algo sucedió con Niel, algo desconocido por mi familia y hasta por el mismo, Niel la deseaba con enfermiza posesión, lasciva y morbosamente, lo que menos sospechábamos era eso, que él se atreviera a... - se vio interrumpido por su padre, ya que su suegro no sabía esa parte de la historia.

¡Alto, no por favor, no lo digas Francesco...! - le suplicó haciendo saltar a todos de la impresión.

Papá, déjame continuar...Niel violó a Candice esa madrugada, ella a los veintitrés años seguía siendo virgen y ese bastardo le robó algo más que su inocencia, le robó su tranquilidad... Niel la ha estado persiguiendo desde que recuerdo... Padre creo que deberías de abandonar la habitación, tú no sabes y tampoco deberías seguir escuchando - solicitó el rubio hijo de William.

¿Cuál parte? - preguntó resbalándole una lágrima por la mejilla.

La forma en que Niel traicionó a nuestra familia - informó Anthony profusamente indignado.

¿La sabes? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? - preguntó William controlándose.

¡Porque vas a sufrir, por favor sal de aquí! - le pidió encarecidamente.

¡No, aguantaré, lo soportaré! - aseguró William con... ¿dolor?

¿Seguro? - cuestionó Anthony recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su padre. Bueno, está bien, cuando el grupo se había mudado de ropa se fueron a brindar y bailar a un antro, luego nosotros los seguimos y apenas Niel la miró, se quedó prendado de ella, tanto que le invitó una botella de vodka para celebrarlo, obviamente que Niel no tomó en cuenta que ella no bebía ni una gota de alcohol, por lo que regaló esa botella a los demás. Niel al observar esto, lo tomó como un desaire y comenzó a tomar como desesperado, viéndola de forma notoria, de pronto, observamos que varios chicos se iban entre ellos, Candice, que regresaba al hotel a descansar.

Era formidable, la verdad yo ya estaba harto de ir a fiestas todas las noches, por lo que dejamos a Niel en el bar del hotel y nosotros nos subimos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar. Niel volvió a su habitación pasadas las siete de la mañana, arañado y muy feliz, extraño era en él que en su estado hubiese tenido relaciones, pero dimos por hecho que así era por los rasguños. ¡Cuál fue nuestra sorpresa! Las chicas del grupo estaban desayunando cuando nosotros lo hacíamos y entre ellas Candice no se encontraba. Al finalizar nuestro desayuno recibí un llamado del lobby por algún asunto con las cuentas de las habitaciones que me hicieron ir hasta la administración, interrumpiendo mi desayuno, ahí me encontraba cuando Bert se acercó a mí, recordando que él las había acordado. A un lado, había llegado una médica, Paula era su nombre y cuando menos nos lo esperábamos una chica se acercó al mostrador y al momento de pedir el teléfono se desmayó, Paula se acercó a ella, ayudándola a levantarse y la condujo a su habitación, en ese momento Candice comenzó a quejarse y le confesó a Paula que la habían violado. A Bert le dio curiosidad y las siguió, ahí se enteró de todo papá, Niel siguió a Candice hasta su habitación cuando casi se topa con ella en el lobby y llegó justo detrás de ella, pero no la alcanzó por lo cual le cerró la puerta en las narices; Niel lo tomó como otro desprecio y entonces unos minutos más tarde tocó a su habitación.

Candice pensó que era su compañera de cuarto, después de abrirle se sentó en su cama y se dispuso a leer, pero como no escuchaba quien había entrado en realidad, al darse la vuelta..., el bastardo de Niel la golpeó noqueándola y ella se desmayó, ahí él y su enajenada cabeza la violaron, sonriendo ante el descubrimiento de que era su primer hombre y con ello se hizo a la idea de que al haber sido el primero, ella era completamente suya. La violó repetidamente durante toda esa madrugada, además de los desgarres vaginales, tuvo como consecuencia una problema con el riñón a causa de la violación anal y con uno de sus senos, ya que la mordió gravemente, tuvieron que hacerle cirugía para reconstruírselo. Ella ni cuenta se dio hasta muy entrada la mañana cuando se levantó, comenzó a sangrar, tomó unas toallas sanitarias del baño y salió perdida hasta que se encontró con Paula. Paula reconoció varios de los golpes y el estado catatónico de Candice le hizo tomar una decisión momentánea, se la llevó a su habitación y decidió cuidarla, cambiándole el nombre para ingresarla al hospital - Anthony tragó duro y continuo, a través de los años pensó que todo estaba perdonado, pero era obvio que no era así.

¡Oh Dios mío, pobre chica! - susurró Susana.

Cuando en el hospital la recibieron Paula mencionó algo de que se la encontró en una carretera y que al parecer la habían violado, un grupo de enfermeras la llevaron a su habitación y comenzaron por tomar muestras para exámenes, dándole los resultados a Paula a eso de media tarde. En toda la mañana no volví a ver a Bert y Niel estaba durmiendo la resaca - se interrumpió caminando hacia el bar y termino por servirse un whiskey.

Tiempo después Bert se presentó en el hospital y Paula lo encaró - Anthony lo resumió todo, recordándolo.

 _ **Inicio del flash back**_

¡Buenos días, señor! - saludó la médica mientras se daba cuenta que estaba esperando a alguien en la sala.

Albert Andley, vengo a ver cómo está Candice White - respondió Bert, preocupado.

¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¡No le basta con lo que ese hombre le hizo! - exclamó Paula completamente enojada.

¿De qué me acusa? - quiso saber Albert, ya que no entendía nada.

¡Su primo Niel violó a Candice! - le aclaró rápidamente.

¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Quién es usted para regañarme por algo que no hice? - exclamó Bert, quien también se enojó por el reclamo.

Soy amiga de Candice, la salvé de que se desangrara, su primo la violó con saña, le ha destrozando el riñón, el conducto vaginal y le molió con los dientes un pezón, ¿quiere que haga más gráfica su hazaña? ¡Le pido que se aleje de aquí! - le ordenó señalándole la puerta de salida.

Pero...Niel... - intentó saber más, pero no podía salir de su asombro, tenía que golpear algo porque estallaría de rabia en cualquier momento.

De nada servirá que golpee la pared, el daño ya está hecho... - se detuvo al ver que él limpiaba lágrimas de sus ojos.

Puedo ayudarla... - Bert se sintió defraudado por Niel y se limitó a ofrecer lo único que podía hacer, su ayuda para esconderlas.

¿A qué? Dándole dinero. ¡Eso yo puedo dárselo! - aclaró Paula.

No, puedo ayudarla a que desaparezca de aquí por el momento, Niel está buscándola, vea - Bert le enseñó a Paula los textos de su celular.

¡No es posible! Tiene otro nombre aquí... - aseguró tajante, debía hacer que ese hombre las dejara en paz.

Yo pude dar con ustedes, ¿cuánto tiempo cree que él tardará? - le preguntó el rubio a Paula.

¡Aléjese de nosotras...! - le pidió encarecidamente, debía hacer algo, pero qué.

Por favor, déjeme ayudarlas, yo no soy Niel, mi familia es honorable, ellos la protegerán - aseguro Bert, sentía que debía de protegerlas.

¡Nooo...! - gritó una vez más haciendo que las fotografías que llevaba en un sobre se salieran y cayeran en el piso.

¿Qué es esto? - le preguntó cuando le ayudaba a levantarlas.

No debería verlas... - pidió ella tratando de quitárselas.

¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Dígame que no es cierto! ¡Dígame que esto, no es una realidad! - pidió él a Paula, las fotografías eran bastante explicitas.

¡Para qué quiere que se lo diga, usted las ha visto! - respondió Paula, derrotada, el rostro de dolor de Albert era incomparable con ninguno que ella hubo visto en toda su experiencia.

No quiero que mi primo les haga daño. ¡Yo resolveré esto de inmediato! - aseguró Bert, entregándole las fotos a Paula y ordenando a su gente venir por ellos en helicóptero para llevarlos a Rusia.

Pero tendría que ir con ella - Paula quiso oponerse.

¡Por supuesto, no desconfíe! - Bert le pidió a Paula.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Bert, Paula y Candice llegaron a Rusia con nombres falsos, la familia se había encargado de resguardarlas en una casa de campo que Ferrel casi no usaba, cuando llegaron, contrataron una enfermera para que ayudase a Paula con las curaciones y llevaron todo el equipo médico que se necesitaba en ese momento, con diferentes cuentas y a diferentes nombres. Niel y yo nos regresamos a Rusia y por alguna razón que desconocíamos, la familia comenzó a rechazar a Niel en cualquier negociación.

En esos días, Paula había decidido darle medicamentos a Candice para todo, desde infecciones hasta para evitar un embarazo, ya que desde el momento de la cirugía Candice había caído en coma y así había pasado un mes en el que ella se negaba a despertar.

Bert había desaparecido, llamaba desde lejos para decir que estaba bien hasta que llegó una carta de él a la mansión, explicándole todo lo que se debía saber sobre su ausencia y citando secretamente a mi papá y a mi tío, Alfred Leagan. En ese viaje ellos se enteraron de la gran hazaña de Niel y les mostró esa parte de la cabaña, indicándoles que ella era la chica a la que su primo había lastimado. Mi padre se quedó mirando hacia la ventana para después sentarse observándola, mi tío solo caminó hacia ella, tomándole la mano y acariciándole el rostro. Tomo su teléfono y dio una orden para después colgar.

Mi papá sólo dijo... - se interrumpió cuando William le tomó la mano.

¡Traición! - William repitió en ruso aquella frase como si lo estuviera viviendo en aquellos momentos.

Desde ese entonces hemos tenido que arreglárnoslas como hemos podido, tiempo después Candice despertó y Bert la ayudó a recuperarse, dándose cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella y en el momento en el que se le declaró, Candice huyó de Rusia trasladándose a Francia, empero Bert la siguió hasta allá y no sabemos qué pasó en ese tiempo, sólo que ellos volvieron casados, cuatro años después.

Yo estaba muy pequeño cuando la conocí en Cancún y además ella me llevaba muchos años, cuando Bert decidió encomendarme que fuese por ella al aeropuerto fue una sorpresa volverla a ver, si antes a los veintitrés años era ya una notable belleza a los veintisiete era una despampanante mujer de ensortijada cabellera rubia.

¿Qué pasó en cuatro años? - pregunté aun en shock.

Bert...Albert se dedicó a cuidarla en cuerpo y alma, cuando se dio cuenta que se había enamorado tomó cartas en el asunto, pero bueno no fue fácil porque en esos meses después de que despertó del coma y se metió a la rehabilitación y terapia psicológica aparecieron nada menos y nada más que los señores Rocco. En realidad, déjenme decirles que eso influyó a que Bert se enfrentará a una cultura diferente, a una persona diferente y se reeducó con ella, Candice llegó a perder esa linda y ensortijada cabellera rubia que ahora a todos importa, realmente quisiera pensar que fue con una sola actitud cuando Bert perdió la batalla. Mi hijo encontró a su alma gemela en Candice y Candice le informó que en su familia siempre seria matriarcal - respondió ahora William.

¿En dónde entra Benedetti? - si quería saber todas esas incógnitas debería realizar tantas preguntas como me lo permitieran.

Benedetti es amigo de Paula, cuando Paula y él se encuentran en casa de Bert lo hacen por coincidencia, desgraciadamente al pobre lo rechazaron y su Mariposita voló - Anthony se burla de Mickael haciendo una imitación de mariposa con las manos.

¿Los Rocco? - pregunto de nueva cuenta.

Un misterio...nadie sabe nada de ellos - refiere Anthony.

¿Nadie...? - insisto, yo sabía lo que Anthony me dijo, pero a poco él solo sabía lo que me contó.

Nadie - aclaró Robert.

¿Susana? - pregunté mirándola.

Bueno depende, cuando le enseñamos tu foto accedió a enamorarte, pero nos olvidamos de un detalle, que ella por supuesto se podría enamorar de ti, lo cual sucedió, pero te mantuvo ocupado un buen tiempo, en esos años que desapareciste Bert, Ferrel y su hija fallecieron y una vez más Niel, estaba ahí - rememoró William.

¿Quieres decir que él los mató? - pregunté cuán lógico era.

De Ferrel, no, estaba enfermo - aclaró Benedetti.

De Bert nadie sabe que sucedió y de la hija de ambos, Candice no quiere decir nada - aclaró Anthony, ni a él se lo había dicho.

Nadie sabe ¿qué pasó con ella? ¿Cómo la perdió? - cuestionó Terry sin poder creérselo.

Nadie... sólo Candice - respondió William con un golpe en el sillón donde estaba sentado.

Todos se habían retirado de la casa de Robert incluido Terrence quien se dirigió a dormir, ya que cansado de pensar si estaba, mañana sería otro día. Mientras Anthony llegaba y se preparaba algo de cenar, Candice estaba durmiendo plácidamente, le fue a dar una vuelta y decidió cambiarse la ropa por el pantalón de la pijama y cuando Candice comenzó a gritar fue hasta ella para auxiliarla.

Estaba tan descansada, me sentía amada y en el medio de mi quietud, mi alma comenzó a vagar por un paraje conocido, ese aroma lo reconocía como a la palma de mi mano, quería equivocarme, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Habían pasado tantas cosas ahí, que Bert y yo disfrutábamos de la casa que Ferrel tenía en el este de Rusia, una casona estilo victoriano que mi tío como le llamaba era su hogar, la había comprado hacia unos cinco años. Estaba de descanso, los seis meses de gestación de mi princesa me cansaban mucho. La fiesta de Ferrel estaba muy animada, desfilaba el alcohol y yo bebía mucha agua, ya que era lo único que podía tomar.

Me levanté para ir al sanitario en la habitación que antes era de Ferrel, al salir de allí, me recosté un rato quedándome profundamente dormida, después me levanté y regresé al baño para lavarme la cara. Cuando salí, me asomé por la ventana, todos seguían en el jardín, sali de la habitación y caminé unos cuantos pasos recordando que no cerré la puerta de su habitación, me di la vuelta y oí los pasos de alguien dirigirse a mí, pensé que era alguien de la servidumbre y al darme la vuelta Niel se encontraba ahí, me sonreía, me asustó demasiado para luego tomarme el vientre protegiendo a mi hija, ya que él aún no sabía que estaba embarazada. Niel me agarró de las muñecas y amenazó con tirarme por las escaleras, yo le suplicaba que me soltara, pero no lo hizo y tampoco me tiró, pero me empujó contra el barandal pegándome en el vientre, él hizo todo lo posible porque Andrea no naciera y no sé por qué fue, no me lo explico, ¿por qué me hace daño? ¡No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo! Me estaba quejando del dolor, era tan intenso cuando de pronto me desperté: no Niel por favor te lo suplico, no me tires, no lo hagas, quiero mucho a mi bebé, por favor, ¡nooooooo! - Candice había tenido una pesadilla.

Candy, Candy, calma, tuviste una pesadilla - Anthony la despertó del mal sueño que la aquejaba, abrazándola.

Mi bebé, mi bebé, ¿por qué lo hizo? - Candy comenzó a llorar.

Candy, fue un mal sueño ¿verdad? Niel no te tiró por las escaleras, te tropezaste con la alfombra y al caer aplastaste el vientre, ¿verdad? Fue un accidente, ¿no es cierto, Candy? -Anthony estaba completamente asustado, no podría ser cierto eso que le dijo.

Lo siento tanto Anthony, lo siento tanto, amaba a mi pequeña y él... él... destruyó lo único que tenía de Bert, él mató a tu hermano y a Andrea - le contó a Anthony con un poco de cansancio, se fue durmiendo y Anthony no podía creerlo.

Papá, tenemos que hablar, aún tienes el contacto de la servidumbre de Ferrel - preguntó curioso.

Si hijo, ¿para qué lo quieres? - cuestionó William extrañado.

Estoy revisando algo de los contratos de mi tío, ¿podrías pasármelo? - cuestionó el rubio, queriendo pasar inadvertido.

Por supuesto, es el 007232445, creo que deberías descansar hijo, mañana todo será diferente - recomendó William.

¡Sí papá, qué descanses! - deseo y colgó.

Bueno, está el Señor Sergereiv, habla Antohny Andley, gracias - inmediatamente marcó otro teléfono, Sergereiv fue el detective que investigó la muerte de Ferrel y el accidente de Candy, no en ese orden.

Sergereiv - atendieron del otro lado de la línea.

Mi nombre es Anthony Andley, sobrino de Ferrel Andley, sé por mi padre que estuviste investigando las huellas de toda la casa, ¿encontraste las de Niel Legan en algún lugar? - pregunté deseando que no fuera cierto.

¿Cómo estás muchacho? Sí, las encontré en el barandal de las escaleras y sudor de él cerca de donde su cuñada se cayó - aseguró Sergereiv demasiado informativo.

Podrías mandarme todo lo referente a esa investigación - cuestionó Anthony.

Yo mismo se lo llevaré, acaso hay algo nuevo que deba saber - ahora el que cuestionó fue Sergereiv.

Aún no lo compruebo, pero creo que Niel tuvo que ver en el accidente de Candice y espero comprobarlo - aseguró el rubio, creyendo que eso que le había contado Candice era muy, muy cierto.

De acuerdo, cuente conmigo para lo que se le ofrezca, saldré a primera hora para Roma, ¿de acuerdo? - informó Sergereiv.

Gracias Sergereiv, hasta pronto - se despidió Anthony.

Hasta pronto - se despidió Sergereiv.

Anthony no sabía qué sentir, era una realidad, si Niel tuvo que ver en la muerte de Bert y en el accidente de Candy, entonces por qué tendría que estar bien, afuera, haciendo negocios. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba llorando de coraje e impotencia.

Papá... - el rubio no pudo contener el llanto y apenas le hubo llamado a su padre rompió a llorar.

Anthony ¿qué pasa? ¿No tienes sueño? - cuestionó William.

¡Traición! - emitió con la voz quebrada.

¿Quién fue? ¡Dímelo, si querías mi atención, la tienes! ¡Dímelo! - William entendió al momento.

Niel Legan...

Continuará...

Comentarios:

Liz Carter: Ah se me olvidó decirte que es una adaptación de una novela, pero mía, la escribí el año pasado; lo que quiere decir que no tiene nada, pero nada que ver con otra que haya existido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VI**

Candice, ¿dónde estás? - Anthony se levantó cercano a las nueve de la mañana, se había despertado en medio de la cama, desnudo y solo.

¡Buen día, joven Anthony! - Irina el ama de llaves de Candy, lo saludó.

Buenos días Irina, ¿dónde está Candice? - cuestionó al no verla por ningún lado.

Salió a la bóveda con Don Marcello, joven. ¿Se le ofrece algo? - quiso saber Irina.

No nada Irina, me daré un baño y saldré a la oficina - informa el joven, regresando a su habitación.

¿Quiere desayunar algo? - pregunta la ama de llaves, sonriendo pues sabía que ambos jóvenes no eran del agrado del otro.

Sí claro, sólo fruta y café - refiere Anthony, ya que todo lo acontecido anteriormente no le ha dado hambre y sobretodo la noticia de que ella esté con los Rocco, pero tampoco le ha caído bien.

Mi noche era desastrosa, así que regresé a la bóveda, quería verla sin tanto glamour, así que me dirigí hacia allá. Logré dormitar un poco, cuando llegamos, Fred me despertó y me incorporé. Delante de mí, se imponía un edificio grande y en el interior una visión celestial, muchas mariposas suspendidas por armazones metálicos e hilo de acero.

¡Buenas noches! - saludó un hombre.

¡Buenas noches! - saludé sin más.

Mi nombre es Néstor, increíble ¿verdad? - me informó el otro hombre observando la bóveda.

¡Ésta vista es... espectacular! - respondí asombrado.

Está diseñada para eso, pero debería de verla por las mañanas, los resplandores con la luz del sol ¡son fenomenales! - comentó Néstor.

¿En serio? - quise saber, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en varias, pero más en Platea.

Sí - afirmó el hombre como si en verdad fuera así.

Venga mañana por la mañana y me dará la razón - me ofreció Néstor.

¿De quién es este _"santuario"_? - sabía de quién era, pero quería que él me lo dijera.

De todos, es público, la artista viene casi cada dos meses a colocar una nueva - me cuenta el hombre que tengo al lado.

¡Es impresionante! - me admiro al ver una luz de helicóptero cerca, se dibujan formas cuando pasa.

A mí también me lo parece, buenas noches - responde y se despide.

¿Quién es la artista? - pregunté por curiosidad.

La señorita Candice Andley. ¿La conoce? - ahora el interesado es él.

Digamos que hace tiempo supe de ella - refiero como si nada.

Es sencillamente formidable, que suerte tiene usted de haberla conocido. Mil felicitaciones. Lo esperamos mañana - le deseó cuando terminó saludándolo.

Gracias - respondí extrañado, Néstor pareció ser tan amable y agradecido.

Me quedé mirando cada una de las hermosas mariposas, de pronto vi que Néstor se acercaba a una chica, la saludaba y le decía algo; luego ella caminó al centro y miró hacia arriba, se escuchó un ruido, uno de los hilos que sostenía una mariposa comenzó a descender, ella se alejó un poco y detrás de si apareció la musculatura de un hombre desconocido.

¿Cuánto vale? - cuestionaron al aire.

¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Puede al menos ladrar para que sepa que usted está aquí! - exclama sin poder creerlo, era Candice.

¿Me ha dicho perro? ¡Qué insolencia! - refirió el hombre indignado.

Bueno, si quiere graznar hágalo, de cualquier manera no puede estar ahí y que no emita ningún sonido. Además he de advertirle que estoy comprometida y que no puedo caer ante usted, soy demasiado como lo diría usted... - ella comenzó a buscar la palabra.

¡Amargada! - sugirió el hombre.

¿Amargada? Sí quizás, tal vez esa sea la palabra, hombres como usted me han hecho fría, algunas veces - se burla de él.

Realmente me encantaría saber si usted ¿se ha casado alguna vez? - cuestiona él metiéndose donde no le llaman.

¡Averígüelo! Pero sé que se topará con una gran barrera para descubrirlo - asegura ella desafiante.

No he venido a que me insulte, ¿cuánto me costará? - volvió a cuestionar dejándolo ambiguo.

¿Qué cosa? - quiere saber él.

¿Quiere matrimonio? - pregunta altanero.

¡Ni lo mande Dios, los griegos no son de mi agrado! - exclama ella asustada.

Entonces ¿qué quiere? - el griego sigue insistiendo.

¡Nada, ya le dije que no se la venderé! - informa ella. Néstor ¡súbela! - le ordena al velador.

Sí, señorita - exclama el hombre, accionando un mecanismo.

Mi hija la vio en la mañana, pensó que sería para ella. Le prometí ¡comprársela! - exigió como si se tratase de su propiedad.

¡Qué pena que prometer no empobrezca! ¿Verdad? - responde de la misma forma.

¿Quiere que le ruegue? - preguntó el griego.

¿Me quiere rogar? Me parece que eso sería desagradable hasta para usted. Néstor recoge el paquete que está en mi escritorio y dáselo al señor Nikopolidis - solicitó amablemente.

Pero... - quiso intervenir el griego.

Me voy, buenas noches y que lo disfrute - se despidió saliendo de ahí y subiendo a una limusina.

Nikopolidis no podía creerlo, quizás era la primera vez que alguien lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca, Néstor lo alcanzó mientras Candice se subía a un auto sobre la avenida, ella partió sin volverse atrás. Néstor le dio la caja al griego y se despidió, activando los sensores de seguridad, minutos después aparecen unos láseres rojos entre las mariposas dándole otro color prismático, dejando solamente los ruidos ambientales. Nikopolidis abrió la caja rosa con dorado que tenía al frente, dio unos pasos delante de mí y se quedó asombrado, tenía que ver su rostro para decirle que lo había impactado.

¡ _Quella donna è una dea_! - sonrió para sí y se quedó observando el contenido de la caja que tenía entre sus manos.

Dentro de la caja se encontraba la copia exacta de esa mariposa, la sacó con una de las manos y con la otra admiró los bellos cortes que tenía ese modelo. Había hecho una mariposa idéntica quizás por dos cosas: una quizás para que la niña la disfrutara e hiciera cambiar al padre de parecer sobre su hija, y dos, de alguna manera vio humildad en Nikopolidis.

Debe cuidarla - sugerí asustándolo y traerla hacia si para protegerla.

¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? - pregunta él.

Tiene oro de 24 quilates, es una fortuna, el vidrio no es barato - refiero, si de algo sabía era de adquisiciones, no era un experto, pero reconocía la calidad de los materiales.

¿Cómo lo sabe? - me cuestionó.

¿Créame, sé de estas cosas! - afirmé, de esas y de otras tantas más.

¿Qué hace usted aquí? - me preguntó Nikopolidis.

Casi lo mismo que usted, sólo que mis ataques verbales con ella han sido menos…intensos - aseguré omitiendo el único que he tenido, el de la fiesta.

No suelo comportarme así y menos con una mujer…pero… - gruñe sin poder creerlo.

Pero… lo saca de quicio, a mí también me sucede lo mismo - sonrió al comentarlo.

¡Al parecer los Rocco son inmunes! - refirió tratando de no soltar una carcajada.

La conocen mejor que nosotros dos. Sin embargo, para haber estado casada no parece entender que los europeos somos tan tercos como los griegos - expliqué sentándome en el piso.

¿Casada? - preguntó el griego sin salir del asombro.

Sí, no sé si conoció a Bert y Ferrel Andley - le sugerí como si esto fuese todo.

Por supuesto, fueron días tristes. Ellos fueron sus maridos - inquirió.

Sólo Bert - respondí sonriente cuando él hubo hecho lo mismo.

En serio, ¿cómo? Si no comparten nada - exclamó riéndose.

Tenemos la misma información - solté pensando en que no tendríamos mayor información que esa.

Entonces ¿por qué no usa su apellido de casada? - preguntó el griego, pensando en que White no era de ella.

¡No me lo pregunte a mí! - exclamé alegremente.

Bueno, me retiro, mi hermosa Cassie querrá ver este regalo - aseguró él, levantándose y caminando hasta la salida.

¡Hasta luego! - respondí sin más, viéndolo salir.

Me retiré de ahí y en el silencio de la noche partí a mi casa. En el camino supe que tenía más información que hacia tan sólo unos días. Cuando llegué, mi nana me recibió y no comentó nada al pasar apesumbrado a su lado. Había sido un día difícil para mí, tanto que no dejaba de pensar en ella, decidí dormir, pero miles de recuerdos se agolparon en mi memoria, me levanté y fui a la biblioteca, encendí mi computadora y busqué nuevas fotos en las memorias guardadas. Efectivamente, entre ellas encontré un video de una fiesta en casa de Ferrel, era impresionante como era Bert cuando ella estaba cerca, cambiaba totalmente y eso me sorprendió. En el video aquel par se encontraba en la pista bailando y besándose, no era un beso lleno de pasión, más bien parecía tierno.

Ni en mis remotos sueños pretendía saber que Bert resultaría ser tan… tierno. Si antes entendía poco, ahora nada. Sería mejor que esperara a la fiesta el fin de semana, quizás ahí podría esclarecer cualquier cosa que fuera. Eso sí, a primera hora de mañana iría a la bóveda, quería ver las mariposas a plena luz del día.

Me había levantado tarde, pensando durante el trayecto a la bóveda, me encontraba absorto y muerto de sueño, debido a mi insomnio que días después me lo cobraría amargamente. Tan pronto llegué, salí disparado hacia el interior, sin cerrar la puerta del auto; sin poder creerlo, todo el lugar estaba cubierto de rosas y una Candice entre encantada y furiosa se agarraba el tabique de la nariz esperando que alguien le explicara lo que sucedía. Al centro, donde ella se encontraba se formaba una estrella de cinco picos y una niña iba directo a ella, junto a un gran perro de peluche, que apenas y podía cargar. Candice levantó la vista y cambió la mirada.

Señorita, señorita, gracias por mi mariposa - se acercó la niña, sonriendo.

¿Has sido tú? - preguntó Candice, intentando acercarse a ella.

Éste se lo traje yo, mi papá hizo todo lo demás, le agradece la mariposa que me ha hecho - le informó muy contenta acercándose hasta ella.

Candice se agachó y al hacerlo la niña le tomó las puntas de los dedos, haciendo que Candice comenzara a soñar despierta; la manecita de la niña se encontraba sobre la palma de su mano como hubiera sido con Andrea, pero ahora no podía darse ese lujo, ella no podía tener una pequeña mano así...no podía ser así...

No deberías…no debió hacerlo. No puedo aceptarlo… no puedo - Candice se alejó rápidamente, no podía quedarse allí, la mano, su mano paso de ser sostenida por Albert, a ser la que acariciara su vientre a ser la que le quemara una pequeña y linda mano de una niña que jamás sería suya.

Señorita, regrese, su perro - le dijo Cassie, asustada por lo que había sucedido.

No entendía qué sucedía, apenas y pude comprenderlo o era la chiquilla o era la sábana de rosas que se encontraba cubriendo todo el espacio libre de la bóveda. Tenía que alcanzarla, debía hacerlo. La busqué en la dirección por la que había salido, corriendo y completamente llorosa, al final la encontré, escondida en su oficina al parecer.

¿Candice? - la llamé cuando oí su llanto, era tan triste.

Sr. Grandchester, ¿qué se le ofrece? - me preguntó tratando de serenarse.

¡Ven conmigo, no puedes quedarte aquí! - le ordené aunque pensaba que solo se lo había solicitado.

¡No sé de qué hablas! - alzó la voz, seguía llorando.

Estás llorando, ¿cómo puedes decir que no tienes nada? - le pregunté. enfadado.

Me entró una basurita en el ojo. ¿Quiere usted algo? - se volvió hacia mí, volviendo a su fría actitud de no pasa nada.

¿Por qué llorabas? - le cuestioné, digo para no ser nada el maquillaje había sufrido un gran chubasco.

¡Ya le dije que no lloraba! - me gritó.

¡Por Dios, no estoy ciego! Dime ¿por qué estás tan triste? - queria entenderlo, de alguna forma.

Porque así soy, debo irme - salió de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, aun lloraba, ya no tan frenéticamente, pero lo hacía.

¡No, no lo harás en ese estado! - afirmé ya que no la dejaría irse así.

Se me hace tarde para mi trabajo, el coche me ha quedado lejos - resolvió tomando su bolso y sus llaves.

¿Pretendes manejar en este estado? ¡Por supuesto que no, te llevaré! - le insistí.

¡No, no lo harás! ¿No puede dejarme en paz? - me preguntó sintiendo esa tristeza que ella sentía.

No te irás sola y no manejarás a tu trabajo - volví a insistir.

¿Eso es lo que usted piensa? - me preguntó enfadada.

Sí - respondí, Dios, estaba estresado y ese estado no era bueno para mí.

Bueno, pues entonces, haremos lo que usted quiere. Bueno... - vi como se relajaba y tomaba su teléfono de su bolso.

¡Hola bonita! ¿Qué tienes? Te oyes triste - preguntaron desde el otro lado de la línea.

¡Es Nino! ¿Puedes venir por mi? - solicitó sin importarle la mirada que en esos momentos le echaba.

Enseguida salgo, estaré ahí en seis minutos - le aseguró colgando y comenzando a manejar.

¿Qué has hecho? ¿A quién le has hablado? - la tomé de las muñecas, quería decirle tantas cosas, estaba como energúmeno y si eso quería, pues era hora de cumplírselo.

Es un código ultra secreto, mi novio viene por mí, así usted estará más tranquilo y yo me sentiré _"protegida"._ Ahora si me disculpas, debo hacer algunas cosas antes de irme - me dijo ella, burlándose y riéndose de mí.

¡No, no las harás! - la amenacé tomándola del brazo.

¿Quiere apostar, que sí? - me preguntó.

Eso lo quiero ver - la reté.

Si usted lo prefiere - se rió y de un salto, me empujó haciéndome caer en el piso, tomándome desprevenido.

¡Candice ábreme! - le ordené, cuando me levanté me di cuenta de que ella me había cerrado la puerta, así que comencé a pegar y gritar.

¿Qué es todo esto? - le preguntó alguien del otro lado de la puerta.

Néstor guarda el perro y regresa a la niña con su padre. Luego te explico, ¿podemos irnos? - le preguntó a alguien.

¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Marcello.

¡Candiceeee! - grité desesperado.

Por favor quiero conservar mi cabeza, podemos irnos se me hace tarde para el trabajo - sugirió ella apresurada.

¿Qué me quisiste decir? ¿Qué hace Terry aquí? - le preguntó él molesto.

Te cuento en el camino, ¡vámonos! - lo jaló ella apresurándolo.

¿Qué has hecho? - le preguntaron.

Quería consolarme por el perro que me dio la niña y me limité a dejarlo encerrado en la oficina - respondió Candice sonriendo.

Eso no impedirá que te busque hasta debajo de las piedras. ¿Se propasó? - Candice pensó que solamente por eso había ido por ella, para averiguar si Terry se había propasado.

¿Qué te hizo ponerte triste? La niña ¿verdad? - preguntó encontrando el motivo por el cual ella había repetido su tristeza.

¡No lo puedo evitar, me sentía abrumada! Luego me dirigí a mi oficina y ahí me encuentro con Terry exigiendo mis secretos - le contaba la rubia cuando siguieron corriendo, saliendo de la bóveda y entrando a la limusina.

¡Te lo dije, a Terry le gustas! - soltó el, enojado.

A mí me gustas tú y... - se interrumpió porque ella no quería decirle que había hecho el amor con Anthony.

Lo mismo pienso, pero en realidad ¿me amas? - cuestionó serio como si el agarrar el volante fuera el cuello de Anthony o el de Terry, sabía la respuesta.

Eres un buen amigo y lo sabes - afirmo ella, observando el paisaje desde su asiento de copiloto.

Por supuesto - aceptó refunfuñando.

Cuando Néstor me abrió, no había rastro de Candice ni de la persona que hubiese llamado, así que regresé a mi casa y en la sala se encontraba Benedetti, esperándome.

Benedetti, ¿has estado mucho tiempo aquí? - le pregunté enfadadamente.

No realmente, pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfadado? - me preguntó contrariado.

¡La encontré! - exclamé sorprendido.

¿Dónde? - cuestionó esperando a mi respuesta.

En la bóveda, ¿crees que esté pasando información? - le pregunté colérico.

¡Paranoico! ¡Oye de dónde vienes a las 12:30 de la noche! - expresó él extrañado por la hora.

De una bóveda muy lejos de aquí, tenía que calmarme, pero ni la media botella de whiskey que me tomé fue suficiente - le expliqué sin tener en realidad idea del ¿por qué estaba enojado?

La bóveda… ¿la de las mariposas? ¡Ah, mi Mariposa! - exclamó con añoranza.

¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo que _"mi Mariposa"_? - reclamé no con buenos ojos.

Hace unos años estuve locamente enamorado de ella, pero lo que no sabía es que se había casado con Bert - explicó, teniendo que aceptarlo.

¡Ah eso, pobre diablo! Si nos hubiese dejado un manual de conquista, nos hubiese ahorrado mucho trabajo - respondí y Benedetti sonrió por el comentario.

Ni tanto, dicen las malas lenguas que sus noches eran todo... menos aburridas - Benedetti confirmó y yo me preguntaba cómo lo sabía.

¿Por qué lo dices? - le pregunté.

Eso dicen, pero quién sabe bien que pasaba con ellos detrás de la puerta de su habitación, era Anthony - me lo tenía que recalcar.

Nikopolidis, se atrevió a poner una sábana de rosas en su bóveda y al acercarse una niña con un perro salió corriendo y llorando, a veces nadie entiende a las mujeres, primero romanticismo, luego casamiento y al último sexo - solté sin tener cuidado con lo que decía.

Sí claro… - Benedetti sonrió y se alejó del reconfortadle sillón en el que estaba para posicionarse en la ventana.

¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

Recuerda Terry que Candice ya perdió a una niña, quizás eso le traiga tristes recuerdos - me dijo muy serio.

Me lo había olvidado, lo siento Benedetti - sí, efectivamente, se me había olvidado y en ese momento el sentimiento de culpa abolió al del enojo y ambos nos quedamos completamente meditabundos.

De ahí es que ella tiene esa actitud, quiere no sentir, al no sentir que ama cuando lo pierde no le duele, ya que no lo ama... - al decir Benedetti esa frase, me sorprendió, tenía que tomar en cuenta que si Anthony y ella dormían juntos, no era por amor sino por simple deseo físico, por necesidad como cualquier humano y eso, tan sólo eso, me dio una esperanza.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VII**

 **Lacio**

No recordaba lo más importante, ella ya había perdido a un bebé nonato, era muy probable que se llevara ese secreto a la tumba aunque muchas veces quisiera que lo dijera a cualquier persona que quisiera. Entonces mi mente comenzó a armar las ideas, que tenía que ver los Rocco en toda esta historia.

Sabes, si Marcello y Candice, son ¿pareja? - tenía que saber la verdad a cualquier precio.

No tengo ni la menor idea - respondió él haciendo hincapié en que esa era la realidad.

¿Por qué me contestas así? - quise saber, pensando en que tenía algo más que no quiso decirme.

Fue sólo un comentario, nadie ni sus padres saben si Marcello y Candice se entienden, tú sabes, de esa manera… - refirió él, pensando sólo eso.

¿Nadie? - insistí.

Absolutamente nadie, pero bueno espero que tengas mejor suerte que yo, ¡averiguándolo! - Benedetti se estaba mofando.

¡Pues esto, se lo haré pagar a Rocco, por supuesto - exclamé ya que no sólo tenía que quitar de mi camino a Anthony, sino también a Rocco y eso si que estaría complicado.

Suerte con eso. Te he de confesar algo, oí que iba a colgar otra mariposa hoy en la tarde… - comenzó Mickael a contarme.

¡En serio, quizás vaya a verle! - lo dije en serio como una posibilidad.

Habían pasado quizás dos horas desde que Benedetti se había ido, salí con rumbo a la bóveda y le pregunté a Néstor sobre el paradero de Candice.

¡Hola Néstor! - saludé ceremoniosamente.

¡Hola señor! ¿Qué hace usted por aquí? - me preguntó sorprendido.

¡Veo que ya no tienen rosas en el piso! - me sorprendí al no ver ninguna.

No, la señorita las regaló a los visitantes, creo que eran demasiadas - Néstor sonrió.

Sí eso veo. Quería saber si la señorita se encuentra aquí - le cuestioné al hombre.

Sí, está aquí, pero creo que no podrá recibirlo - me asegura él.

Pero debo verla, ¿la puede llamar? - preguntó al ver que su mirada la dirige mucho hacia el techo de la bóveda.

No, le he dicho que no puedo hacerlo... - me lo vuelve a repetir, negándose.

¿Dónde está? - le exigí que me lo dijera.

Como guste, déjeme ver, ah sí, ahí, observe - me sugiere señalándome un lugar definido.

Mis ojos no lo podían creer, Candice se encontraba en una especie de armazón, dirigiendo su nueva mariposa al extremo derecho, las ráfagas de aire que desprendían las hélices de un helicóptero le daban en el rostro, sin ninguna protección y debajo de una grúa. Era impresionante, llevaba puesto un overol y un casco, sabía que resultaba ser una locura, pero a ella parecía no importarle.

¿Qué hace ahí? ¡No sabe que eso puede ser peligroso! - increpo tratando de pensar que eso no debería de preocuparme...tanto.

No se preocupe, creo que ella lo sabe. Además don Marcello también está allá, él la ayuda siempre a colgar una nueva mariposa. ¡Oh ya veo, que hay otro señor que la busca! Puede decirle lo mismo por favor, tengo que mandar unas sogas para allá, gracias - me avisa haciendo que vuelva la vista hacia atrás observando quien había llegado y de pronto, se aparece.

De nada. ¡No es posible! ¿Qué hace Nikopolidis aquí? - replico sin ganas de saberlo.

¡Buenas tardes, Terry! - pregunta el griego sonriendo.

¡Buenas tardes, Lisandro! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

Sabes lo que vengo a buscar, ¿dónde está ella? - me responde retándome.

En el cielo… - suelto.

Es en serio Terry, seguramente el vigilante me sabrá dar una respuesta más seria - responde, comenzando a caminar hacia el despacho de Néstor.

Unos gritos se alzaron de pronto, la figura de Candice cayendo al precipicio fue un fuerte golpe para todos los que ahí se encontraban, tanto Lisandro y yo corrimos a auxiliarla, pero de pronto nos dimos cuenta que nunca llegó al piso. No podíamos creer la suerte de ella, sólo había quedado a unos centímetros de lo que hubiese sido una muerte segura.

¡Cuidado, Candice! – gritó Marcello, cuando una da las grúas la soltó.

¡Aaayyy! - gritó ella.

¡Candice! - lo único que pude hacer fue gritar.

¡Vamos Terry! - Lisandro me jala para que ayude, ya que me había quedado petrificado.

Todo pasó en unos segundos.

¡Oh mi Dios, oh mi Dios! – susurró ella, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Candice, ¿estás bien? – habló Marcello, preocupado y comenzando a descender al dar la orden de que la bajasen con cuidado.

¿Qué diablos crees que haces? ¿Acaso estás loca? – espeté completamente furioso al llegar a ella. ¡Eres una inconsciente, siempre tienes que exponerte al peligro! – la reprendí otra vez.

¡Candice, respóndeme! ¿Me quieren dejar pasar? – solicitó Marcello profusamente enojado por la conmoción.

¿Qué te sucede, Rocco? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera aceptar que ella realice un trabajo así? – le reclamé a Marcello obteniendo de él una mirada de reproche.

Ustedes no tienen derecho a decir nada, mi novia necesita de mis cuidados. ¡Hola, Benedetti! Puedes venir a la bóveda, gracias. Néstor trae la camilla, la llevaremos a la enfermería – ordenó al velador y ahí es que me di cuenta de que Benneddetti estaría conmigo y con ella, siempre.

¿Qué sucede? – le cuestioné.

¡Nada que deba importarles! – espetó con cinismo obstaculizando la visibilidad.

Pues de aquí no te vas a mover hasta que nos digas ¿qué sucede? – insistí categóricamente.

Quieren dejar los cuentos para después, necesito ponerla en la camilla, así que si ambos me dan permiso – Marcello me empujó con rabia.

¡No, no lo haremos, no ves que es propensa a los accidentes! – le grité con mucha molestia.

¡He dicho que fuera! Néstor ¡ayúdame! – le ordenó al vigilante que se acercara con un ademan.

¡Me duele! – rompió el silencio quejándose como si se tratara de una nimiedad, su rostro era tan blanco como el de una hoja de papel.

¡Lo sé mi amor! Debemos ponerte en la camilla, lo sabes – le dijo Marcello tomándole el rostro mientras Néstor localizaba la herida.

¡Me duele mucho! – ella recalcó.

¡Néstor trae un cuello ortopédico, aprisa! – ordenó rápidamente.

¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – quise saber.

Procedimientos en protocolo 1 – me respondió.

Candice fue puesta por Néstor y Marcello en una camilla y la llevaron a la enfermería, pero en cuanto llegó Benedetti todos y más yo, no quise moverme de ahí hasta saber que sucedía en realidad.

¿Qué pasa? Mariposita ¿qué tienes? – cuestionó Benedetti muy cariñoso, Marcello ni se incomodaba.

Me duele mucho…el pie – le respondió pasando saliva.

Veamos, esperen, unas tijeras. ¡Ay madre de Dios, esto está horrible! – murmuró él cuando vio la herida de su pie.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunté a Benedetti.

Se laceró el pie, debemos ir al hospital – sugirió Benedetti, preocupado y ansioso.

La llevaremos en helicóptero – sugerí.

No, en la limusina es más rápido – sugirió Marcello.

¡Tú no la vas a sacar de aquí! – interviné reacio a que él se hiciera cargo de ella.

¡Pues tú menos, respétala! – se defendió Marcello. ¡No me tienes que decir nada Grandchester, tú eres el que no debe estar aquí! – atinó un duro golpe, pensaría quizás que tenía un duro cargo.

¡Basta, ustedes dos se callan! Marcello no está pintado y está entrenado para que haga lo que tiene que hacer! ¡Así que haz tu trabajo Benedetti y llévame a ese maldito hospital! – intervino Candice, blanca como el papel, pero dando órdenes.

Todos nos miraban, había perdido la calma que me caracterizaba, mi padre hubiese dicho: _"un Matteotti nunca pierde los estribos"_. Era una pena ver cuán fácil lo había hecho, ese hombre estaba encantado con ella ¿y yo? Yo también lo estaba y además ¡enamorado! Benedetti nos vio y se despidió, Marcello cargó a Candice hasta el auto y ella entre el susto y el coraje cambió de color. Sin embargo y a pesar de las protestas, le indiqué rápidamente a Fred que siguiera el auto de Marcello, pero al alcanzarlos en un cruce, me di cuenta de que Nikopolidis también nos seguía. Llegamos al hospital en tiempo récord, todos bajamos corriendo mientras nuestros choferes estacionaban los autos, al entrar a la sala de emergencias con la sola mirada de Rocco nos mantuvimos al margen, Candice parecía tomarlo con tranquilidad, había llorado por el shock de la caída, pero ya no lo hacía más, no estaba enojada, no aparentaba ninguna actitud negativa, ¿qué diablos era lo que le pasaba? Cualquier otra mujer hubiera llorado a mares, sin embargo, recordé que ella no era como cualquiera de ellas. La colocaron en una camilla y sólo emitió un quejido cuando su pie rozó el uniforme, la sábana de la camilla y un beso de Marcello por arriba del tobillo.

Vas a estar bien, ¡sé valiente! – recomendó mirándola hacia arriba.

No te preocupes, seguramente tendré dopado el pie para cuando me curen las laceraciones – pudo apenas simular una sonrisa.

Preciso hablar contigo en este momento... – me adelante hacia él mientras veíamos como se despedía desde la camilla.

¿No puedes decírmelo, aquí? – se atrevió a contestarme cínicamente y rodando los ojos.

No, haré un escándalo si es preciso para lo que quiero preguntarte – resolví actuar.

Está bien, afuera – me indicó con el pulgar.

En un momento voy. ¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquila? ¡De mi cuenta corre atarte a ésta cama y no pararte ni para ir al baño! ¡Cuida ese lenguaje! - la amenacé, estaba furioso con ella.

¡Tú no me das órdenes! – me respondió groseramente.

Pues las daré, en cuanto a tu seguridad, eres una tonta, podrías haberte matado, dime que no te importa nadie y deja de hacer tonterías – le reclamé.

Lo sé, siempre lo digo yo. Soy muy tonta y torpe y tú eres el ser más perfecto de la tierra, tus errores son nimiedades – se atrevió a rezongarme.

¡Candice! – me sorprendí ante esa acción.

¡Ya vete, no quiero verte más! – me respondió y eso quizás me llamó la atención un poco, nuevamente la estaba tratando como si fuese una niña.

¡Estás advertida! – le recalqué.

¡Estúpido! – me gritó y sonrió.

¿Qué dijiste? - me regresé cuando la oí decir eso.

Nada – volteó el rostro.

Sí, dijiste una grosería – le recalqué.

No dije nada, ¿ya te vas? - me insistió.

Lo arreglaremos después – le advertí molesto saliendo de ahí, tenía que hablar con Marcello.

Era la primera vez que Candice me decía una grosería, ¿qué estaría pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos? Decidí averiguarlo más tarde. Encontré a Marcello en la entrada del hospital junto a Nikopolidis. Marcello tenía una cara de preocupación que difícilmente supuse que me diría la verdad.

¡Tú dirás! – arremedó mi orden de hacía unos momentos.

Sabes ¿cómo sucedió el accidente de Candice? – cuestioné mirándolo de soslayo.

La grúa que sostenía sus pies sobre la mariposa se rompió y el cable la sostuvo en picada, cómo pudiste darte cuenta – soltó sin preámbulos.

En ¿qué estabas pensando? Ella no puede hacer ese tipo de trabajo, es de hombres o es que acaso no tienes dinero para pagar a una compañía para que las instale - le informé de ello.

Tú sabes que los artistas son celosos con sus obras. No me hubiera dejado que la colocara, así que ¿por qué impedírselo? - cuestionó sabiendo en parte que era cierto.

¿Por qué? ¡Dios mío, Marcello! ¡Pudo haberse matado! Y luego ¿qué? - creo que estaba más asustado yo que él.

¡Un funeral con mariachis! – respondió con media sonrisa.

No le veo la gracia – espeté enojado.

Ella así lo ha predicho. Pero bueno, sólo fue un susto, al menos para mí - soltó con ironía.

Todos estábamos histéricos, por cierto, ¿por qué ella no? - le cuestioné porque no entendía.

Sencillo, porque maneja contingencias, pero aunque no lo notaras, estaba muerta de miedo. La presencia de la muerte en su vida no es nueva - refirió sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Qué quieres decir? - quise saber.

¡Déjalo estar, ella no es de tu incumbencia! - me pidió retirándose de ahí.

¿Y de la tuya sí? - le pregunté dándole la respuesta correcta.

Por supuesto, de la mía sí, es mi…prometida - se apuró a aclarármelo.

¡No es cierto! ¡No puede ser así! ¡Mi investigador no me dijo eso! - quien sabe por qué dije eso, cómo podría ser posibe que estuviera por casarse con Marcello, si hasta hace unos dias Anthony y ella se habían acostado. Alguien aquí estaba diciendo mentiras y de eso me encargaría.

Nadie lo sabe, nos casaremos en mayo, así que por respeto a mí, se leal para conmigo y ¡deja en paz a mi mujer! - me advirtió sonriendo con... ¿burla?

¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de tu mujer? - le pregunté tocandole el hombro para detenerlo.

Creo que no debo de explicártelo ¿o sí? - se dio la vuelta y comenzó a reirse.

¡Convénceme de que no es necesario que me lo expliques! - le insistí empujandolo.

¡Oh Terry! ¡Estás enamorado hasta el tuétano! - se burló de mis sentimientos.

¿De qué te ríes? - le cuestioné sorprendido.

Uno más al que ha flechado. ¿Por qué ha sido esta vez? Por su amor al arte, por su intrepidez, por su ¿qué? - me cuestionó hábilmente.

Me enamoré de ella con tan solo verla. ¿Celoso? - ahora era mi turno de que él se intrigara.

¡Oh cielos! Lo que a mí me tomó dos años, la amé desde que estaba con Bert y no pude convencerla de que la podía hacer feliz. Hasta ahora... - se interrumpió, pensando en qué decir.

¿No puedes hablar en serio? - no, otro obstáculo para mí, no podría estarme sucediendo esto.

¡Oh, sí que lo sé! ¡Ha sido mía! - se regordeó por el hecho.

¡Mientes! - le grité.

Pero ¿por qué dices eso? De cualquier modo, sabes que no es virgen - me recalcó vilmente ese hecho.

¿Crees que eso me importa? - le cuestioné sin poder creérmelo, Marcello Rocco aparte de ser mi enemigo era un cretino.

¡Alto! – intervino entre los dos el griego.

¡Nikopolidis, no te metas! – advirtió Marcello un tanto divertido.

¡Está mintiendo, sólo son amigos! - afirmó él.

¿Qué has dicho? - le pregunté ya que algo pasaba ahí y él cómo lo sabía.

Mi cuñada es prima de Anthony, hermano de Bert, él me dijo que ellos son sólo amigos.

Eso es ¿verdad? ¿He hecho una pregunta? - fue ahí que lo quería golpear, por decir tantas tonterías; así que lo tomé de las solapas del traje.

No me intimidarás, no soy como una de nuestras mujeres, pero puedes pensar lo que quieras - se soltó de mi agarre y también me soltó una descortesía.

Te hice una pregunta y me la vas a contestar - le advertí golpeándolo en la cara.

Estamos en un sitio público, es un hospital, no pueden pelearse aquí - el griego nos separo y aparto de la entrada del hospital.

No lo estoy haciendo, ¿es tu mujer o no? Dímelo o te llevaré a otro lado para averiguarlo - increpé sobre él, obligándolo a que me contestara.

¡No…no lo soy! ¿Estamos de acuerdo? - me cuestionó haciéndose hacia atrás.

Entonces ¿por qué lo andas divulgando? - cuestioné enfadado.

Por qué quiero... - me soltó cínicamente.

¡Imbécil! - fue ahora que le di un rodillazo en el estomago y al sentirlo, él se dobló en el piso por el dolor.

¡Terry, déjalo! - el griego me detuvo antes de que le propinara lo que se merecía.

Tenía que detenerme, mi padre debía de estarse revolcando en la tumba, pero no podía parar, estaba profundamente irritado y entonces me di cuenta que mi otro rival se quedaba mirándome.

Sabes… solo me tiene intrigado, no la quiero para mí - advirtió él, sonriendo con amabilidad.

Vamos, sabremos ¿cómo está? - le sugerí y ambos nos reimos por lo acontecido.

Vamos - aceptó Lisandro.

Nos alejamos de ahí mientras Marcello se acomodaba el traje y se limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo. Entré nuevamente al hospital, dirigiéndome a la sala de espera, a los pocos minutos Benedetti se presentó ante mí, me comentó que estaba sumamente nerviosa, su Mariposa necesitaba descansar, pero renuente a estar en un hospital, se la llevaría al departamento que compartía con Anthony, lo cual no me hacía ninguna gracia, pero me causaba curiosidad el que ella estuviera sedada y por conocer su departamento al fin.

Marcello, puedes llevártela. No quiere estar aquí - le informó Benedetti.

Ya sabes que no es personal, no le gustan los hospitales. Me dices ¿dónde está? - le preguntó al médico cuando regresó de los jardines del hospital donde lo dejé quejándose del dolor.

Por supuesto, de aquel lado - Mickael señaló una cama al fondo.

Más te vale que no te pases de la raya y la quiero en mi limusina, por comodidad - antes de que se dirigiera para allá, lo detuve para informarle lo que debería de hacer.

¡Ella lo decidirá! - me respondió como si no le importara lo que yo quería.

¡No, escúchame bien, tú se lo pedirás! - le sugerí.

¡Ya te dije que no! - e contestó.

Serás amable y obediente. Se lo pedirás o si no el abuelo Rocco se enterará de un pequeño accidente mercantil en Chelsea - lo amenacé.

Pero ¿cómo…? ¡Me sueltas! - me dijo cuando hubo entendido que él tenía que ocuparse del asunto de Chelsea antes de que su abuelo se enterara.

Había ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra. Ese había sido un pequeño triunfo, todavía me faltaba algo más. Que Marcello hubiese aceptado tan rápido, era porque realmente estaba nervioso por el negocio de Chelsea del que tenía conocimiento de hacer todo lo posible por sacarlo a la luz, si él no me obedecía.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? - le preguntó a Candice.

Mi pie está dopado, ¿nos vamos a casa? ¡No quiero estar aquí! - le pidió con un intento de sonrisa.

Sí, pero creo que debemos de pedirle a Terry que nos preste su limusina, Benedetti no quiere que dobles la pierna - le sugirió tratando de explicárselo.

¿No hay de otra? - le preguntó mirándome furibunda y hastiada.

No, pero si quieres puedo venir por ti a medianoche, ¿tú dices? Digo si es que quieres que te lleve en limusina - le sonrió con impecable dureza.

¡Puedo soportarlo perfectamente! - se dejó llevar por las buenas, porque por las malas significaría esperarse un par de horas en esa camilla. Aunque al dejarlo tan ambiguo no sé si se refería a mí o al hecho de estar en un hospital.

Candice se había colocado en frente de mí dentro de la limusina, no decía nada y vi que colocaba su pierna a otro lado, el roce de las gasas y la venda era un sufrimiento ahora que pasaba el efecto de los medicamentos. Quería tomarle la pierna y colocarla en el aire, para después tranquilizarla, pero sólo con la mirada ausente y sus leves reducciones pude saber que sólo trataba de concentrarse para mantener el dolor lejos, sin logar conseguirlo hasta que soltó una lágrima de uno de sus ojos. Por fin, había roto aquella coraza de no pasa nada de su mente y comenzó a llorar, profusamente a cada minuto que pasaba, volviéndose un llanto lastimero, la observé por el filo del periódico que sostenía en ese momento, al cual no le había prestado el menor interés desde que la pusieron en ese asiento.

De pronto, se colocó las manos en la cara, se limpió las lágrimas, pero aún así no pudo contenerlas, bajé mi periódico, pero no me acercaba, sin pensar lo que sucedería a continuación, trató de colocarse hacia arriba pegándose en el tobillo, lo cual le había dolido como el demonio, se agarró el pie y lloró sin consuelo. Me acerqué a ella, rápidamente, levanté su pierna y después la alcé para colocarla en mi regazo, llorando y quejándose del dolor.

Eres testaruda ¿lo sabías? - le cuestioné cuando estuve cerca.

Me duele... - respondió llorando más audiblemente.

¡Te lo tienes merecido! ¡Quién te manda a colgarte de los andamios! - le hice un comentario maquiavélico.

Tengo historial médico con Benedetti: una pierna rota, la espalda lastimada, el dedo luxado… es una larga lista - me comentó silbando ante la longitud de accidentes.

De mi cuenta corre que no lo volverás hacer, si tu novio no te cuida, yo no dejaré que las toques siquiera - le advertí y es que estaba empecinado en que me obedeciera.

Pero ese es mi trabajo y esto es sólo un favor. Recuerda que no te estoy pidiendo ayuda - me respondió.

Ah no, entonces ¿por qué haces esto? - le pregunté dejando caer su pie y cuando iba a pegar contra la ventana lo detuve, la cara que me puso era de odio y me reí.

Fue sólo un accidente, eso suele suceder cuando una confía en los hombres... - me soltó y cerró los ojos.

Afortunadamente el alto total de la limusina llegó cuando iba a refutarle por su estúpida respuesta. Miré hacia los hombres que estaban esperando en la entrada de departamentos, salí de la limusina cuando observaba como Candice se colgaba del cuello de Marcello. Apenas lo podía creer, el departamento que ella tenía, podría costar una pequeña fortuna, era un conjunto de departamentos muy lujosos, lo mejor de Lacio. Con mayor razón quería saber de su localización, decidí apuntar cuanto dato se me daba sin pedirlo. Cuando entramos a la localidad de Lacio, no me lo pude creer, mi familia poseía el chalet desde hacia bastantes años y nunca me lo podría haber imaginado. El portero nos atendió amablemente, subimos por el elevador y por fin admiré el lujoso pent house de Candice. La decoración era absolutamente femenina, entonces ¿qué era lo que sucedía aquí? ¿Por qué decían que vivían juntos? No entendía nada, quería saber ¿qué pasaba allí? Realmente.

Entramos por un corredor, a la izquierda se encontraba la sala, la adornaban unas mariposas en el alto techo de ésta, la luz configuraba prismas a través de cada una, dándole un toque de luces que todo diseñador de interiores quisiera poseer. Marcello se dirigió a la habitación, dentro de mí comenzaron a crecer los celos porque Anthony disfrutaba de su compañía y de… no, no, no, tenía que parar con esos pensamientos, sólo me harían un daño descomunal, Marcello ya había dicho que no compartían nada y sólo me quedaría a esperar y ver con mis propios ojos que todo el departamento estaba adecuado para una persona con tendencias a accidentarse, pero en perfecto estilo victoriano.

Me preguntaba quizás, quién en pleno siglo XXI y siendo tan joven, quisiera vivir en un sitio así, pero la pregunta fue totalmente necia, por supuesto que sabía que ella era una persona de estilo Neoclásico, lo cual me hizo darme cuenta de que probablemente su habitación sería una cama de cedro de cuatro postes y dosel. Al entrar la verdad sobre esa idea se hizo latente, sólo que no era cedro sino caoba en color cereza. Estaba absolutamente impresionado, todo era lleno de decoraciones estilo siglo XVIII, definitivamente Candice tenía un excelente gusto para vivir en un rincón de Roma. A mi madre le caería estupendamente bien, pensé por unos momentos.

Cuando la hubo colocado sobre la cama, le dio el medicamento que Benedetti le recetó y después de que Candice pusiera mil objeciones para no tomarlas, se durmió. Marcello se fue cuando le hubo dado un beso en los labios y pasó cerca de mí, mirándome no muy contento.

Tengo que ir a Chelsea, pero cuando vuelva no podrás acercarte a ella, así que te recomiendo que aproveches mi ausencia, sí puedes. ¡Que lo disfrutes! - sabía que esa fuera quizás la última vez que Marcello interferiría en nuestra vida.

Qué habrá querido decir, me pregunté cuando dio un portazo y desapareció del departamento. Minutos más tarde, me encontraba observando el atardecer a través del cambio de tonalidad en las mariposas cuando de pronto, un joven atlético de aproximadamente veinticinco años entró y tomó un manojo de correas y después de pasar por la cocina donde tomó una bolsa y un recogedor, salió de ahí. Al parecer no me había visto.

Sonó el teléfono y al no estar nadie en el departamento, decidí que contestara la máquina.

\- Hola mi amor, ¿cómo es posible que ese hombre te tenga trabajando tanto y hasta ésta hora? Bueno de eso hablaremos después, te aviso que estos días te voy a extrañar, tengo que resolver unas cosas de Nino en Rusia y mi padre quiere verme para unos asuntos de la empresa, pero quiero que sepas que te amo mucho y que estaré contando los días para verte. Sé que no te gusta que te deje mil besitos en la contestadora, pero te extrañaré mucho... quizás cuando vuelva me puedas agradecer por traerte buenas noticias. Me despido preciosa, el jet está por salir y sabes que no debemos estar en el celular cuando lo haga, te amo y me encantó tu sorpresa, espero que se repita a mi regreso. Hasta pronto, Preciosa.

No debería quedarme escuchando que alguien deja un mensaje tan cursi y declarador en la maquina contestadora para la mujer que amas, pero me limité a meditarlo. Ya por la tarde noche, llamé a mi madre y a Marie avisándoles que estaría en un viaje de negocios y que no me esperaran; después le pedí a Fred que estuviese al pendiente de mi llamado, pero que no lo necesitaría más, lo envié de regreso a casa a que descansara. Apagué mi teléfono y me dispuse a dormir, pero no sabía a dónde, dado que las puertas estaban cerradas, así que me quedé en la estancia y después de unos minutos me quedé profundamente dormido.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo VIII**

 **Baño en la playa**

Alrededor de las diez de la noche escuché ruidos en la cocina y me levanté sigilosamente, Candice se encontraba parada y tocando el agua, partiendo un melón al que le quitaba las semillas y después una manzana que descorazonaba. ¿De pie? ¿Qué rayos está haciendo levantada? Al parecer no me había percatado de que luego de brinco en brinco llegó hasta el refrigerador y se agachó para sacar un bote de yogurt, para después vaciarlo sobre la fruta, condimentándola con un cereal y miel. Ahora me iba a escuchar.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo levantada? – la reprendí fuertemente.

¡Maldita sea! Puedes dejar de gritar, intento prepararme comida y tú ¿qué haces en mi apartamento? - recalcó ella cuando con un brinco se desplazó hacia atrás.

¡Cuida tu lenguaje! ¡Me quedé a cuidar que no hicieras eso! ¿No tienes servidumbre? - le pregunté bastante molesto, ella no debiera de hacer ningún tipo de cosas y actividades en las que debiera utilizar las piernas.

Por supuesto papá, está… espera no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ya puedes irte si eso te molesta... - resolvió contestarme dándose la vuelta.

¡No soy tu padre! - le contesté levantando la voz, Candice tenía la tremenda condición de que sabía sacarme de mis casillas con tan solo una respuesta.

¡Afortunadamente! - suspiro de alivio.

¡No lo haré! ¡Eres mi responsabilidad! ¡Maldita sea, alguna vez podrías hacer lo que se te ordena! - esto, mi actitud era de descontrol total.

¡No, no lo soy! Puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien… sola - me soltó.

Sí claro, dando de brincos por todos lados… ¿cómo llegaste aquí? - quise saber.

¡Caminando…! Por supuesto que alguien me cargó bobo. Un apuesto y joven mozo me cargó hasta aquí - muy cínicamente me contestó con ensoñación.

Marcello se fue por la tarde - respondí con una sonrisa cuando se escuchó el timbre de una puerta.

¡Ah espera! Sí, ya - Candice apretó un botón cerca del refrigerador y unos minutos después entraron seis perritos Shih Tzu. ¡Hola pequeños! Se portaron bien - les preguntó cuando todos se peleaban y emocionaban por ser acariciados. Gracias Jimmy, ¿cómo se portaron? - le preguntó al muchacho que habia visto antes, era por demás un descubrimiento.

Muy bien señorita, ¿quiere que la ayude? - le preguntó a ella y ella le dio un asentimiento de cabeza. Permiso - me solicitó cuando ella con el cuenco que tenía en las manos lo coloco en su estomago y como una pluma le chico la cargó.

No podía ser, ese tipo pasó de largo, topándose con mi cuerpo, alzándola y ella, se lo permitió.

¡Por favor Jimmy, gracias, qué amable! - agradeció con demasiada efusividad. Ya, ya mis niños. Por cierto. ¿qué haremos con ellos? No los puedo cuidar por el momento - le dije a Jimmy haciendo que el chico se riese.

Los encerraré en sus casas y vendré antes de la universidad mañana, le parece bien, ya después veremos ¡qué hacemos! - resolvió cuando la dejó sobre la cama y la arropó.

Sí guapo, gracias - le sonrió sin importarle que estaba allí, delante de ella, bueno en el marco de la puerta.

Buen provecho, chicos vengan - el chico llamó a los perritos y ellos enseguida se fueron a despedir de su dueña y siguieron uno por uno a Jimmy.

Adiós mis niños, vayan, vayan - Candice estaba encantada con ellos.

¡Qué bueno que entras en razón, pero no crees que son muchos! - exclamé cuando nos quedamos solos y ella comía un trozo de melón. Además ¿quién es ese tipo? - le pregunté mirándola que solo veía su plato.

No es de tu incumbencia - me respondió.

Me vas a decir ¿quién es? - la amenacé caminando varios pasos hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron.

No… ¿te importa? - soltó cundo se retiró de mi cercanía y comía ahora un trozo de manzana.

Señorita, señorita… - entró Irina, preocupada.

¡Irina, ven aquí! - pidió al ama de llaves.

Ya veo que se preparó la cena, no piensa que debe comer más - me recordó que la comida de noche no era lo ideal.

No comiences Irina, pero quizás puedas despedir a mi visita - le informó volviendo a sus alimentos y prendiendo la t.v. con el control.

Ya te dije que no pienso dejarte sola - le dije, sin importar lo que ella dijera, yo estaría hasta en el sanitario si no lo podía hacer.

¡Irina está conmigo, no te preocupes! - respondió irónica.

No me voy, mejor dame un sillón de a perdido - le insistí.

Irina, ¡prepárale la habitación de invitados, ya que su majestad se quedará ahí! - resolvió y le subió a la t.v.

Gracias - respondí siguiendo a Irina.

Pues no me quedo muy conforme, por cierto echa el pestillo a tu habitación Irina, recuerda que aún no le conocemos las mañas - recomendó a Irina haciéndola reír a mis costillas.

¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? ¡Ah olvídalo! Buenas noches - le deseé, no soportaría otro enfrentamiento.

Señor, ésta es su habitación - me ofreció sintiendo ganas de reír.

¿Por qué no me das esa? Estaría más cerca de ella por si en la noche se le ofrece algo - informé deseando que accediera.

Esa habitación se conecta con la de ella, es del joven Andley, pero no se preocupe yo me quedaré allí, buenas noches - se despidió y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me enteré de que ellos compartían más que la cama sino las puertas.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando una sombra pasó por el pasillo, mi puerta se encontraba abierta y al ver lo que sucedía, me levanté sigilosamente, de un momento a otro, sin pensarlo fui tras ella aventándola al suelo. Sintiendo el cuerpo voluptuoso de esa sombra, me di cuenta de mi error.

¡Qué rayos! Eres estúpido o ¿qué? Podrías al menos colocarte un cencerro en el cuello para saber que andas cerca - me sugirió enfadada mientras se daba la vuelta y trataba de levantarse.

¡No debes andar en la oscuridad, pensé que eras un ladrón! - solté cuando me dio una patada para que me quitara encima de ella.

¡Ladrón! En realidad ¡eres idiota! O ¿qué? ¿Cómo va haber un ladrón en el piso 30? ¿Crees que es el Hombre Araña? ¡Solo iba a abrirle a Jimmy! - me gritó cuando logró ponerse de pie y

¿A ésta hora? - le pregunté extrañado.

Perdona si los que no somos de tu condición social debemos de levantarnos temprano para las actividades domésticas y estudios, pero Jimmy entra a las seis al gimnasio y se ha tenido que pasar por aquí para atender a mis cachorros, así que si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en estos momentos - se dirigió a la puerta mientras no entendía lo que me dijo.

¡Déjame ayudarte! - le ofrecí.

No lo necesito, Jimmy me ha traído unas muletas, pero gracias por la preocupación. Por cierto, Irina me dijo que una maleta tuya llegó como a las diez, se encuentra afuera de tu habitación - me informó cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas.

Gracias - el chico y yo agradecimos al mismo tiempo.

¡Ajá, hola Jimmy, gracias por esto! ¿Qué haremos? - le preguntó cuando él le dio las muletas.

¡Ay señorita! Otra vez le pasó un tren encima - exclamó él sonriendo mientras yo intentaba recordar cómo se usaban.

Sólo está lacerado, pero duele como el infierno. Los metemos a una pensión o algo así - se refería a sus perros.

¡Déjame ayudarte…! ¡Mujeres! Bueno Marie, sí, gracias, perdón por despertarte, pensé que ya estabas despierta, sí lo siento, cuando sea una hora oportuna puedes localizar a Paolo, sí, por supuesto, hazlo venir a la dirección que te mandaré al teléfono de Fred, si gracias. Paolo se encargará de ellos - le informé ya que el nieto de Marie podría ayudarle con esto.

Sólo debe llevarlos de paseo a media tarde y darles alimento en la mañana y en la noche. ¿Podrá hacerlo? - quiso saber.

Por supuesto, ¿volvemos a dormir? - sugerí yéndome a la cama de nueva cuenta hasta que ella le pidio al chico algo que yo iba a hacer.

Sí claro, Jimmy podrías… - ella intentó hacer que el chico la ayudara a llegar a su cama.

¡Yo lo haré! - me adelanté pasando de largo al chico.

¡Hombres, gracias Jimmy! - ella le agradeció cuando la tenía entre mis brazos.

Sí señorita, de nada - regresó el agradecimiento y salió hacia el ascensor.

Ah por cierto, mañana les toca baño en la playa, pero creo que no van a poder ir, pero sería buena idea que los tengamos aquí en la alberca, podrías venir y nos daremos un chapuzón - refirió ella, animando al chico.

Sí señorita, la veo en la noche - le dijo y desapareció.

Ciao Jimmy - se despidió ella y cuando la dejé en la cama comenzó a pensar.

¿Piensas nadar? - le pregunté sorprendido.

¿Te importa? - se limitó a darme a entender que no me metiera en sus asuntos.

¡No vas a nadar, ni siquiera puedes apoyar el pie! - la reprendí por la altanería.

No lo necesitaré, la última vez que me lesioné la pierna, estuvimos…bueno más bien estuvo nadando conmigo a cuestas, es muy fuerte y me aguanta - explicó ella como si lo estuviera recordando.

¡No lo harás! - solté sin pensarlo.

¡Ya lo veremos! - respondió dándose la vuelta para volver a dormir.

¡Por supuesto que lo veremos! - no pensaba que fuera tan inconsciente.

En tan sólo unos días se había instalado una lucha de poderes en su departamento. Ella se encontraba tarareando cuando a primera hora de la mañana la jauría pasaba por entre mis pies en el comedor, con las correas arrastrándose. Minutos más tarde se presentaba ante mi Jimmy con un diminuto traje de baño blanco que lograba transparentar más de lo que yo deseaba saber que transparentaba. Dirigiéndose a la habitación de ella, minutos más tarde, pasó corriendo delante de mí con Candice en los brazos y un muy diminuto traje de baño del mismo tono, lo cual hizo que me hirviera la sangre, echándose a la alberca y cuando hubo salido a la superficie se encontró con la mirada furibunda que mis ojos centelleaban, me había desobedecido, otra vez.

Hola, ¿no quieres nadar? - me preguntó de forma irónica.

No, ¿no encontraste algo más pequeño? - sugerí de la misma forma, queriendo saber si lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Ahora que lo dices es el más pequeño, pero aún no utilizo uno transparente. Debería usarlo… - comenzó a decirlo, tratando de subirse a la banqueta de la alberca.

¡Ni te atrevas! - le advertí empujándola hacia el agua.

O si no ¿qué? - me retó. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que volver con el chico…se ve divino en ese traje, ¿no te lo parece? - se estaba burlando de mí.

¡Es un niño! - le informé ya que quizás no se había dado cuenta de ello.

¡No sabes cuánto adoro criar, pensé que lo sabías! - exclamó sin querer decir nada más y alejándose para que él le rodeara la cintura con el brazo, haciéndose ambos hacia atrás mientras cada bola de pelos se echaba a la alberca.

De momento no había entendido lo qué quería decir, me fui de ahí y al entrar me topé con Irina, le pregunté qué era lo que ella me había querido decir. Sencillamente no podía creerlo, le gustaban los jóvenes, fuertes y mejor dotados aunque no sabía si estuviese mejor dotada. ¿Qué era lo que me sucedía con esa mujer? En un arranque de celos me fui a parar cerca de las mesas del jardín y allí lo vi todo, lo que mis ojos se negaban, eso era más que el gusto por el chico, lo adoraba, le coqueteaba y…no podía ser. Estaban tan cerca que sólo faltaba que hiciera aire para que ella lo besara…mi mente cavilaba rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se sumergieron para dirigirse hacia ambos lados de la piscina, hecho que me sirvió a mí para decidirme a bajarme los pantalones y quedarme en bóxers, metiéndome mientras él salía y yo la aprisionaba por el talle contra la musculatura que ella seguramente pensaba que no tenía.

¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? - me dijo sorprendida por tenerla cerca de mí.

¡Cuida tu lenguaje! Una señorita no debe expresarse así - le recordé, yo era hombre y podia maldecir a quien sea cuando sea, pero ella, si fuese italiana se veria muy mal que se expresara como nosotros los hombres.

¡Soy un bárbaro! - expresó ella soltándose.

¡Ah sí! - exclamé volviéndola a atrapar.

Por supuesto, por cierto si piensas besarme te advierto que para que no malinterpretes veas el traje de baño a la altura de los senos. Sí ya viste, pues observarás que mis pezones están rígidos por el agua fría - me explicó haciendo que me enfadara más, no estaba pensando hacerle el amor ahí.

¿Por qué dices esas cosas? - quise saberlo, ya que no la entendía.

Porque un beso despierta la sensualidad de una mujer y no quiero que te vanaglories con una supuesta animación de mi cuerpo…digo por si lo haces - me confesó muy quitada de la pena.

¿Siempre eres tan franca? - cuestioné por haber destruido mi libido.

Casi siempre... - respondió apartándose de mi cuando un perrito se acerco a ella y le lamio las manos.

Pues no, no lo iba hacer. ¡Qué disfrutes tu… frescura! - referí saliendo de allí, pensaba que me estaba viendo, pero ¡qué equivocado estaba! Sus perros eran importantes para ella, más que yo.

Como podía ella saber lo qué me proponía, sería acaso que me conocía mejor que yo. Volvió a poner sus ojos en el mozalbete que venía entrando con algunos de sus cachorros.

Estuvieron un par de horas más en el agua, hasta que llegó el medio día, salió delicadamente de la piscina y se arrastró a gatas hasta su habitación encontrándomela en el pasillo.

¿Qué haces? - le pregunté sabiendo que ella se podría arrastrar quizás con tal de no depender de mí o de algún hombre.

Gateando, ¿no ves? - me respondió groseramente.

¿Por qué? - cuestionó sin más.

Preciso llegar a mi habitación - me informó.

Y ¿el chico, ya no quiere cargarte? - le hice burla ganándome una mirada de reprobación.

Está ocupado con los cachorros, puedo perfectamente llegar a mi habitación con las rodillas - agradeció y comenzó a caminar màs rápido.

Te hubiera ayudado... - sonreí ante tal visión.

¡No tienes por qué molestarte, cielos debo llegar, el teléfono suena! - susurró, pero lo oí.

Sin pedirle permiso la levanté en vilo, depositándola sobre una toalla que había tomado del baño y dejándola entreabierta para escuchar qué decía, pero ni porque se oía demasiado bien, lo entendía, fue una sorpresa para mí lo que escuché, ¡hablaba ruso también! Entonces tuve que grabarlo, para luego pasárselo a Fred y que alguien en la empresa me lo tradujera.

Se había tardado demasiado, un par de horas quizás, cuando hubo terminado tomó las muletas y se dirigió al baño, todo era silencio, cuando salió se metió al vestidor y salió con unos jeans tipo pescador y una blusa corta sport. Se desenredaba el cabello y buscaba sus sandalias, ya que era lo único que podía usar, se quedó viendo en el espejo por largo tiempo, se agarró de éste y de un momento a otro, se desvaneció.

Tiempo después en su habitación logré verla con una tremenda inflamación en la cabeza y moviéndose erráticamente.

Descansa - le dije cuando ella quiso levantarse.

¿Qué me pasó? - me preguntó tocándose donde le ardía, tenía una tremenda inflamación debido al golpe.

¡No desayunaste! - la reprendí.

¡Ay mi cabeza, me duele enormemente! - se quejó cuando sintió una punzada donde se había tocado.

¡Te has lastimado más! Benedetti estaba preocupado porque no despertabas - le conté haciéndola sentir como una desequilibrada.

Lo siento - pidió disculpas por el susto.

Ahora te quedarás en cama... - sugerí ya que si seguía reprendiéndola seguramente habría protestado por cualquier cosa sugerida.

No puedo, debo viajar a Rusia ésta semana - me contó tomándose la cabeza.

¡No lo harás, debes descansar! - estaba harto, ésta vez tenia que hacer caso. ¡Eso es todo lo que harás! - le expliqué.

Pero mis cachorros... - los quiso poner de excusa.

Paolo se ha hecho cargo de ellos en mi mansión - solté para parar lo que quiera que estuviera pensando.

Tengo hambre... - intentó nuevamente moverse.

Irina y Marie te traerán el almuerzo - le informé, sorprendentemente ellas se llevaban con cordialidad.

Lo tienes todo resuelto... - se colocó con los brazos cruzados sin poder creerme.

Sí y tú no debes moverte y si te levantas siquiera al baño, me vas a conocer - referí sin amenazas.

¡Uy que miedo…! - respondió ella moviendo sus dedos como si fuese un fantasma. Una hora más tarde, mientras dormitaba, ella se quejó de un dolor. ¡Me duele la cabeza! - Candice se tomó la cabeza y se puso mal.

¡Tómate esto, son aspirinas…! - recomendé dándole algunas pastillas y un vaso con agua.

¡Eso no me lo quitará! - respondió observando que no iba a ser fácil que se las tomara. No me veas así, esto no es un dolor de cabeza normal, prefiero otras que están en el primer cajón del baño, si pudiera ir por ellas - respondió, pero inhabilitada para moverse cuando le había dado otra punzada.

¡No te atrevas a levantarte! - le advertí, yendo por ellas.

Me encaminé al baño y efectivamente ahí estaban, al igual que otras pastillas y lo que parecían ser toallas femeninas. Decidí no comentar nada, no quería herir susceptibilidades. De regreso a la habitación, Candice estaba agarrándose la cabeza y terminó por rodarse sobre su cuerpo para quedar boca abajo, parecía no querer escuchar nada.

Aquí tienes... - las extendí.

Es agua... refirió tomándolas y pasándolas grotescamente.

Sí, ¿pasa algo? - cuestioné pues ya casi no abría los ojos.

Esto me lo calmará rápidamente - susurró sin ganas de responder de ninguna forma.

¿Te duele mucho? - quise saber, ya que conforme pasara el tiempo, tendría que llamar a Benedetti de urgencia.

Bastante, será mejor que me traigas un basurero del baño, el blanco - sugirió comenzando a sentirse peor.

¿Para qué? - quise saber.

Candice, como pudo, apretó un botón, cerrando automáticamente las cortinas y colocando la puerta en cerrado.

Pasaron un par de horas más hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

¡Mariposa, Mariposita! ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Benedetti cuando regresó a verla.

No muy bien, creo que tiene dolor de cabeza o algo así - le expliqué cuando él había cambiado el semblante, eso no pude entenderlo.

Bueno, lo bueno es que se durmió esperaremos a que se despierte - soltó el mientras se acomodaba, sacaba de su maletín una lamparita y la acercaba a los ojos, según la respuesta es que lo observé, hizo una mueca cuando vio la respuesta de su ojo izquierdo.

¿Puedo hacer algo? - pregunté inquieto.

Ni tu ni yo podemos hacer algo, debemos esperar - respondió escueto mientras pedía algún material a una farmacia autorizada.

¿Tan grave es? - pregunté sabiendo por el material que estaba por suceder algo más que alguna otra medicina.

No grave, pero si el medicamento no funciona, tendré que sedarla - me dijo indicándome que quería tomarle signos vitales.

¡Sedarla! Cualquier cosa que no fuese sedarla sería una grandiosa idea.

¡Platícame de ello! - le solictie.

No hay nada que explicar, sólo que es la primera crisis del año. Esperemos que sea la última, cuando despierte sabremos lo que sucede - deseo en mejor de los casos.

Realmente me sorprendí cuando eso que pensaba que iba a durar unas horas, había durado en realidad tres días, eran ya las cinco de la tarde cuando despertó tropezándose con las sondas de alimentación y desechos que Benedetti le había colocado, la enfermera que se encontraba leyendo unas notas, levantó la vista hacia ella, que apenas regresaba del sedante, intentando abrir los ojos completamente sin lograrlo. La enfermera comenzó a tocarla, ella se retorcía.

Bert…

¡Doctor, la paciente ha despertado! - avisó ella, mientras todos nosotros terminábamos de comer. Salimos corriendo de ahí para ir hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Minutos más tarde...

Mariposita, Mariposita, despierta - Benedetti la tocó en el hombro, moviéndola.

¿Cuánto llevo aquí? La espalda me duele - se quejó dolorosamente.

No te muevas tanto, tuve que sedarte, tu dolor era demasiado - le comentó haciéndola que se agarrase los tubos.

¡Sedarme! ¡Estoy mareada! - exclamó sintiéndose fatal.

Es normal, espera, te quitaré las sondas. ¿Terry puedes salir? - Benedetti me pidió que saliera de la habitación, tal cual lo hizo esa vez cuando se las puso.

Accedí automáticamente y cuando volví a entrar.

¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó el médico.

No mucha, tengo náuseas - admitió ella, retirando la nariz cuando había percibido un aroma dulzón.

Espero que se te pase con el tiempo, debes comer - Benedetti insistió.

¿Cuantos días? - preguntó dándose por vencida.

Casi cuatro - soltó Mickael.

Cuatro…¡cuatro…llama a Anthony! ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? Mi suegro, mi suegro tuvo un accidente - se levantó aprisa.

¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cuándo? - Benedetti metió todo a su maletín sólo limpiando con la mano la mesa donde lo había colocado.

Hace cuatro días, si le pasó algo, ¡jamás me lo perdonaré! - respondió ella, comenzando a vestirse y tomando sus papeles.

No calma, no debes alterarte. Bueno, perdone se encuentra Anthony, si claro…Candice, no, no puede, ¿es de gravedad? ¡Dios mío! Sí, gracias. ¡Apresúrate! William se encuentra internado, debes hacer la maleta e iré contigo. Señorita avise al hospital que faltaré a mi guardia, llamaré más tarde - Benedetti daba órdenes por teléfono.

¿A dónde van? - les pregunté ansioso

A Rusia, el suegro de Candice está internado. Al parecer sufrió un accidente de moto hace cuatro días, el avión privado de los Andley nos espera en el hangar, es preciso que lleves tu pasaporte ruso, no viajes con el de México - le advertía a ella.

La prensa... - susurró ella.

Si la prensa, no quieres periodistas merodeando por aquí y por allá, Niel…Niel está en el hospital. Anthony te esperará en el hangar, Dimitri será tu guardaespaldas, por lo que pueda suceder. Debes hablar ruso con todos, limítate a dar órdenes - Benedetti le explicó y ella asentía y sacaba muchas cosas que ponía en las maletas.

Eso se me da... - admitió sonriendo.

¿Vamos a ir? - pregunté ilusionado.

¡No tú no vas! Terry, esto debemos hacerlo con la mayor discreción. Lo siento - me informó haciendo que me desilusionara con tamaña rapidez.

No la dejaré ir ahí, aún no se recupera del todo, mira como tiene el pie - le hice algunas observaciones para que lo impidiera como médico.

Ya se ha recuperado por el momento, para eso es que voy con ella. Lo siento, debes quedarte - me lo dijo como si no me estuviera dando opciones.

¡No, no lo haré! - rebatí su decisión.

Terry no seas necio. Le causarás más problemas de los que te imaginas y Archie también se verá afectado. Es mejor que me hagas caso y te quedes, ella estará bien - me aseguró, pero mi humor no iba bien.

¡No puedo dejarla sola! ¡Es muy independiente y suele ser terca y no se cuida! - refuté rápidamente, tenía que hacer algo.

Créeme allá la cuidarán de sobra, su familia es responsable de ella por lo que significa. Terry tendrás que quedarte o si no Dimitri no te dejará bajar del avión - me aseguró cuando tomó una jeringa que yo pensaba que iba a tirar.

¡Oblígame! - lo rete cuando paso delante mío y después atrás de mi.

¡Tú lo has pedido! - él acepto, todo se volvió oscuro después.

Pensé que Benedetti me iba a golpear, pero que iluso fui, sólo sentí un piquete en el brazo y caí desmayado. Marie se encontraba en la mesa del comedor cuando me desperté.

¿Cuánto llevo dormido? - pregunté cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos.

Un día mi niño, Benedetti te sedó, debes entenderlo - solicitó Marie.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? - exclamé y solté un gruñido.

Pensé que ya lo sabías, tú madre ¿no te ha comentado nada? Benedetti me contó algunas cosas. El amigo de Archie, Niel es pariente de Candice, su primo político en realidad. Su familia política, la protege de Niel que al parecer está obsesionado con ella. El señor Andley se encuentra estable, pero está pidiendo ver a la chica desde que se accidentó. Es curioso no, ¿cómo puede un primo político atacarte si no tienes nada que ver con ellos? - caviló mi nana, demostrándome que aquellos dos tenían mas secretos de los cuales me quería enterar.

No entiendo, ¿por qué no quiere que nadie se entere de que Candice visita a su familia? - me pregunté interiormente.

Oí una conversación de ellos dos, al parecer ella es inmensamente rica, heredera universal de Ferrel Andley, hermano de la madre de su ex esposo y también lo es de Albert Andley. Pero del primero, Niel no lo sabe, así que por ello deben ser cautelosos, espera que nadie de la familia se entere en ¿dónde vive, ahorita? - me explicó.

¡Represalias! ¡Debo estar con ella, necesito hacerlo! - susurré, haciendo que mi nana se extrañara.

Me encontraba fuera de mí, no sabía lo que era la depresión sino hasta que la sufrí por dos horribles semanas, otras dos horribles semanas, ni un telefonema, ni un mensaje, nada. Parecería que se la había tragado la tierra, en una de esas noches de completa soledad, me dirigí a su departamento, donde no encontré a nadie, Irina había dejado las llaves con el portero y me metí a su departamento, su habitación estaba intacta e inmaculada. Me recosté en la cama y estiré los brazos, ahí encontré una nota. Era de Candice.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo IX**

 **En casa**

Terry

Espero que cuando te hayas despertado no describas la palabra insensata, pero creo que lo hemos hecho por tu bien. La situación con mi familia política es terrible, por lo que es mejor que te hayas quedado en tu casa, en Italia. Te pido que no contactes a Benedetti. Espéranos a que alguno de nosotros se contacte contigo, te lo pido encarecidamente que tú no lo hagas.

Candice

Un sencillo y escueto mensaje, que de nada me servía, lo hice bola y lo aventé a cualquier lado, me quedé dormido en su cama, esperando que fuese más de lo que esperaba cuando una llamada entró a mi celular, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba a una hora inconsciente, 3:50 de la mañana.

¡Hola! - me saludó cuando contesté, estaba abierta la línea.

¡Mmmm! - respondí como saludo.

No uses mi nombre. ¿Cómo estás? - cuestionó.

Tú dime, ¿cómo debería de estar? - le pregunté intentando adivinar que me diría.

No te enojes, lo hago por tu propia seguridad. ¿Estás bien? - se atrevió a preguntar cuando no estaba del mejor humor.

No, imagínate ¡cómo estoy! - exclamé con rencor.

Lo siento, porque no entiendes que es lo mejor para ti - me dijo insistente.

¿Cómo puede ser que sea lo mejor para ti? ¡Explícamelo! - quería saberlo, debía hacerlo.

Estoy acostumbrada a no llamar la atención, ¿recuerdas? - me explicó ella.

Dime ¿dónde estás? - le pregunté como si nada.

No puedo - repitió ella.

¡Por Dios, Candice! Dime, ¿por qué no te dejas ayudar? - pregunté reacio a darme por vencido.

Porque no puedes ayudarme, pondría en peligro tu vida, suficiente tengo con culparme por la de Bert y la de mi hija….tuve una hija y la perdí. ¿No dices nada? - me preguntó, algo que yo ya sabía.

¡No, debo decir algo! Que me no me quieres a tu lado... ¡pues bien, ya no estaré más en tu vida, si eso es lo que prefieres! - le respondí con decisión... obviamente eso se desinflaría con su respuesta.

Lo siento, pero no tomaré partido en esa decisión, si tú lo quieres así, así será - respondió con tranquilidad.

¡No lo haré, maldita sea, Candice! ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- reventé como si fuera un chícharo, me la vivía cuestionándola, por que cuestionarla tanto, no podía decirme todo de un jalón, para variar.

Porque así me aseguraré de no dejar cabos sueltos. ¡Compréndelo! - me exigió, soltando un suspiro.

¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos? - decidí no discutir más.

Cinco minutos, si acaso - respondió haciendo un ruido de dolor que quise dejar pasar.

Platícame, ¿me has extrañado? - le pregunté.

¿Me has odiado? - me regresó la pregunta.

Evitando contestarme - respondí con algo más que burla.

Es tu sueño dorado… - ella me devolvió la respuesta con ironía.

Tienes razón, ese es mi sueño dorado, pero no con esta situación, si no tú conmigo - confesé más de lo que quisiera haber dicho.

¿Te has enamorado de mí? - preguntó ella con... ¿lástima?

Siempre tan ¿pretenciosa? - me defendí, lo que menos quería de una mujer, era su lástima.

No deberías hacerlo. Mi vida ahora es…complicada - se corrigió, pensando en que siempre lo había sido desde la vio... desde esa dura época.

Y ¿cuándo no lo es? Te encanta ser admirada por los hombres y crear fuego entre ellos entonces - .

¡Culpable! ¿La piromanía es un… delito? Con que te has dado cuenta, pero en serio, será mejor que lo olvides - esa ya era la cuarta advertencia, los demás me la habían hecho por alguna razón, ella estaría enamorada de alguien y por eso me pedía alejarme.

No puedo, he tratado de sacarte de mi mente y no puedo, ya ni siquiera tengo tiempo para los negocios, no logro concentrarme - rebatí, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y esa era la verdad. Aunque a ciencia cierta no supiera ¿por qué lo hacía?

Veo que no te convenceré, de lo contrario - titubeó de inmediato.

¡No, no huirás! ¡Otra vez! ¿O si? - pregunté, no soportaría no volver a verla.

No... - respondió guardando un profundo silencio.

¿Cómo está, William? - decidí cambiar de tema, esto se estaba volviendo incómodo.

Mejor, tiene fracturada una pierna, pero ¡salió vivo! - exclamó alegre.

Y ¿Anthony? - le pregunté a sabiendas de que estaría allá con ella.

No está aquí, sólo lo vi un par de horas y se fue nuevamente con un detective - mencionó.

¿Debo preocuparme? - me quise ahorcar otro poquito.

No lo sé, ¿te quieres preocupar por algo que no sé? Debo irme, mi suegro tiene que dormir, ha estado muy inquieto hoy - intentó despedirse.

Bien, espero que te cuides - le recomendé.

Adiós, Terry - se despidió de mí.

Hasta pronto, Candice - yo hice lo mismo pero con una frase que inquiría algo distinto.

Me quedé pensando, que es lo que haría Candice en esos días, ¡por qué la premura de permanecer allá tanto tiempo? Eso no lo sabría porque en efecto, ella tenía una barrera impenetrable. No le había preguntado siquiera por la lesión de su pie, pero al parecer éstas dos semanas hubieron sido suficientes para que ni ella ni yo nos quejáramos. De un momento a otro, me quedé profundamente dormido.

Mientras eso me sucedía a mí, en algún lugar de San Petersburgo...

¡Hola, joven Andley! - lo saludó con un apretón de manos.

¡Hola Segereiv! ¿Qué tenemos? - cuestionó Sergereiv.

Su primo Niel, no está en ninguna parte, pero de buena fuente se que la está vigilando y sabe también donde se encuentra - contó el detective.

Debemos reforzar la vigilancia, debo hablar con mi padre para que se despida de ella, aquí corre un gran peligro - respondió Anthony, comentándolo.

Lo sé, haremos eso que dice y después le aviso de lo que acontezca. ¿Puede contarme que sucedió con su padre? - preguntó él.

Claro, cuando le conté a mi padre lo de mis sospechas, ya no pudo dormir más, se levantó y fue a dar de vueltas a la biblioteca pensando qué hacer, de algún modo sabía que Niel no se quedaría muy contento con lo que estaba ocurriendo con su familia y él y más cuando se diera el contrato con Grandchester. Así que sin pensarlo, mi padre se fue a Rusia y apenas hubo llegado, sin haber dormido más que en el vuelo y muy mal, tomó su moto aumentando la velocidad para llegar a Samara con mi tío y enfrentar a Niel, pero al no haber dormido, le afectó a la hora de controlar la moto y se estrelló en la carretera contra un árbol, mi padre salió disparado y horas más tarde, lo encontró alguien que pasaba por ahí al ver partes despedazadas de una moto. Lo demás ya lo sabe - terminó de contar Anthony.

Lo que no me cuadra mucho, es ¿por qué estaba Niel en el hospital? - el detective sacó a relucir esa cuestión.

Eso es lo que usted me contó, por algún motivo Niel sabía que Candy vendría, mi padre la adora y debió escucharlo en el hospital, llamándola - aseguró el rubio.

Bueno joven Andley, me iré y haré lo acordado - el detective se despidió.

Gracias Sergereiv, seguiré investigando - declaró Anthony.

De igual forma lo hare también - respondió Sergereiv, dándole la mano a Anthony

Días más tarde, volví al departamento de Candice y me quedé en la sala observando el atardecer, era verdad, el sol daba un sentimiento cálido cuando resplandecía en las mariposas, era tan cálido que comenzó a adormecerme y me hubiese quedado dormido si no hubiese escuchado el ruido del pasador de la puerta, me asomé, volteando la cabeza y Benedetti se apareció, estaba dejando unas cosas en el pasillo, luego las maletas y por último cargaba a Candice que se encontraba profundamente dormida, con una pierna enyesada, el brazo derecho con cabestrillo y un tapabocas. De un brinco me levanté, asustado a muerte, pero eso sí, tomándola de los brazos de Benedetti, sin poder creérmelo y viéndolo desafiante, me la dio sin más.

¿Qué le pasó, Benedetti? - le pregunté cuando entraba con ella en sus brazos.

Terry, ¿qué haces aquí? Espera voy por unas cosas y te cuento, ¡no la despiertes! - me advirtió.

De acuerdo - respondí cuando se fue, acomodándola en la cama de su habitación.

Me senté frente a ella, le acaricié el rostro y segundos después entró Mickael con un montón de sobres.

¡Terry, ella está bien! - me aclaró cuando dejó unos sobres en algún lugar del vestidor.

Tengo mis dudas... - lo miré, ocurriéndoseme una idea. Mickael, ¡déjala a mi cuidado! ¡Me da miedo que le pase algo más...! - exclamé indicándole que la pierna y el cabestrillo eran ya dos cosas que no tenía cuando ella huyó de aquí.

Pero... - Mickael intentó poner algún pretexto.

Por favor, es más déjala al cuidado de mi madre, por favor - le pedí conscientemente.

Bien... - lo valoró, Irina se había ido con ellos y tardaría en volver. Tendrás que llevártela así y esperaremos a que despierte en tu casa - refirió yendo por otra maleta que comenzó a llenarla de ropa, lo más indispensable.

Bien, pero me contarás ¿qué sucedió? - advertí.

Sí, sólo deja que me lleve algo de ropa y estaremos más que dispuestos a ir a tu casa - expresó Benedetti.

Bueno, mamá ¿estás en mi casa? - le pregunté entusiasmado con la idea.

Sí hijo, ¿sucede algo? - preguntó asustada.

No... sí, ¿puedes preparar una habitación? ¡De preferencia la mía! - solicité sin tomar en cuenta mi estado de ánimo y mi futura incomodidad.

¿Por qué? - me preguntó curiosa.

Benedetti me pidió un favor, quiere que tú te quedes con el cuidado de una chica a la que maltrataron... - me quedé sin aliento cuando dije esa mentira, cayendo en cuenta de que el pie que se suponía que estaba lacerado, se hubiera convertido en una pierna enyesada al cien por cierto y más cuando estaba acompañada de un cabestrillo.

¡Por Dios! Ella, ¿está bien? - me preguntò cuando me di la vuelta para mirarla, lo que antes era una sonrisa, ahora era enojo, Benedetti me había mentido y ella...también lo haría.

Sí, pero no tiene a su familia aquí, ¿puedes ayudarme con eso? - pregunté cuando Mickael entró a la habitación.

Si hijo, tráela y adaptaremos una habitación - me respondió.

Gracias mamá, estaremos en unas horas ahí - aseguré colgando después de que mi madre me deseara lo mismo.

De nada Terry, te veo en unas horas, entonces - me deseó y colgó. Me quedé pensativo cuando Benedetti se colocó del otro lado de la cama, lo volteé a ver y con una mirada extraña, asintió.

No estás tan errado, sí, efectivamente, Niel atentó contra Candice, la aventó al paso de un auto, pero sólo se lastimó el brazo y ya tenía lastimado el pie. ¡Así que sólo, se lo enyesé! - me confirmó mi peor temor.

¿Por qué no me lo dijo? - le pregunté aguantando las ganas de... ¿llorar? Sí de rabia, impotencia y ay no podría estarme pasando esto.

No lo sé, Terry, pero puedes preguntárselo cuando despierte - sugirió él cerrando la maleta y colocándola al lado de la puerta. Le daré algunas instrucciones a Marie y Eleonor, permiso - me avisó cuando terminó y comenzó a marcar el número de mi casa, saliendo por la puerta hacia la estancia.

Gracias, algún día te lo pagaré - resolvió Benedetti colgando el teléfono cuando llevé la maleta hasta la puerta del ascensor.

Regresé sobre mis pasos y la cargué hasta el elevador y el portero me ayudó a meterla a la limusina mientras Fred cargaba sus cosas. Cuando llegamos a la mansión, era de madrugada, mi madre nos recibió en una habitación cerca de la cocina y del baño de visitas, había adaptado todo muy bien, para eso se tenían ciertas ayudas y mi madre podría contratar a quién quisiera para todo lo que se debería de hacer.

Su habitación no está arriba, adaptamos una aquí abajo, le gustará y le quedará más cerca de todo - informó mi madre, recibiéndome.

Gracias, pero pienso que no debiste molestarte tanto mamá - respondí meditabundo.

No hay de qué hijo, ¿aún duerme? - me preguntó cuando la vio sobre mis brazos.

Sí y lo estará hasta mañana por la mañana - le respondió Benedetti dejándola sobre la cama y echándole una frazada encima.

¿Por qué? - quise saber.

¡Está sedada, Terry! - me explicó tomándole la temperatura.

¡Otra vez, ¿cómo puede ser eso, Benedetti?! - exploté con todo lo que tenía adentro, asustando a todos.

Tiene acrofobia, Terry y para que no cometa una locura, debo sedarla - rectificó la información notando que paciencia ya no tenía.

¡Increíble! Y... ¡eso me dices ahorita cuando casi se mata hace tres semanas! - reprendí fuertemente a Mickael.

No se me ocurrió esa vez, Terry. Pensé que lo sabías o me quieres decir que no lo has averiguado - respondió riéndose con todo lo que él tenía que reprocharme. ¡Maldición Terry! Sólo estás complicando las cosas y si sigues así, estarás cometiendo muchos errores - me advirtió.

¡Cómo tú los hiciste! - reclamé.

¡No, mucho peores! - exclamó él, mofándose.

Mickael tu eres mi amigo, ¿a quién le debes lealtad? ¿A ella o a mí!

¿Lealtad? No puedo creer que me des a elegir...bueno pues prepárate, sí, te tengo más lealtad a ti, pero... protejo todos sus secretos médicos, sabes ¿qué me pasaría si la CIEM descubre lo que he hecho? ¡Es antiético que hagas esto! - me reclamó.

¿Por qué? ¡Qué rayos sucede aquí, Benedetti! - lo hostigué.

¡No te lo puedo decir! ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces! ¡No puedo hacerlo! - me gritó por primera vez, mi amigo había perdido el control.

¡Rayos, Benedetti! Sabes, hay algo que no me encaja aquí. ¿Qué hacia Niel lastimándola cuando tiene guardaespaldas las 24 horas? Eso hace deficiente su seguridad ¿no? - justifiqué mi observación.

Niel ya estaba en el hospital cuando ella llegó - me notificó.

Y ¿cómo se acercó a ella? - pregunté para variar.

No lo sabemos, solo debes saber que está bien - me aseguró pensando que con eso me dejaría tranquilo.

Sabes que averiguaré cualquier cosa - lo amedrente.

No lo harás, no puedes, además todo este interrogatorio es innecesario, conmigo no obtendrás nada por más que le des vuelta a todo lo poco que te cuento o al menos que estés celoso de que conmigo sea más abierta que contigo - resolvió Mickael atacándome.

¡Oh por Dios! Mi gran amigo Benedetti, está poniéndose a la defensiva... - me burlé de él.

Debes entender algo, mi amistad con ella es tan profunda como si lo fuera con un hermano, ya no tengo amor de hombre por ella, así que deja de buscarle tres pies al gato - me advirtió tomando su maletín.

Pero bueno, puedo darte una pista, qué te dijo Marie cuando despertaste el día que nos fuimos y que te dijo Candice cuando te habló, al inicio. Buenas tardes, Grandchester - enojado mi amigo se fue. Eleonor, Marie, permiso - hizo lo mismo con ellas, pero se limitó a su parte seria.

Adelante Mickael, me saludas a tu padre - deseo mi madre.

De su parte Eleonor, adiós - se despidió saliendo por la puerta.

¡Qué fue eso, hijo? - le preguntó Eleonor que no entendía la actitud que tenia Terry con el que fuera su mejor amigo.

¡Quiero estar sólo unas horas! ¿Puedes encargarte de ella Marie? - le pregunté a mi nana, estaba furioso, sentido y la mirada gélida que me dio Benedetti antes de irse no era buena ni para él ni para mí. Algo estaban guardando y cada que avanzaba en esa idea, algo me decía que no debía de seguir por ese camino.

Sí, mi niño, nosotras nos encargaremos de eso - Marie aceptó y tomándole el brazo a Eleonor vieron como Terry subía las escaleras, pensativo y triste.

Era definitivo, lo que Robert me contó fue sólo una parte, pero que había escondido detrás de todo esto, para mi mala fortuna debía descansar, para acordarme de todo eso que Benedetti no pudo decirme. Salí inmediatamente de mi habitación buscando a Marie en la cocina.

Nana, ¿recuerdas nuestra plática en el apartamento de Candice? - le pregunté mientras me servía un té.

¡Sí, mi niño! ¿Por qué? - respondió sin mas colocándome la bolsita de té en la taza.

¿Qué cosa te dije? - cuestioné lento y discreto.

Pues nada... que temías por la chica porque hubiera represalias por parte de su familia... me soltó.

¡Represalias...! ¡No uses mi nombre...! Niel la aventó y apareció en el hospital... ¡Sólo se lastimó un brazo! - salí corriendo de la cocina, dirigiéndome a su habitación, descoloque su brazo del cabestrillo buscando magulladuras, todo esto fue demasiado para mí, ahí estaban y eran recientes, me dejé caer a su lado, sintiendo que el aire me abandonaba, pensando lo peor cuando sentí la presencia de Marie que me estaba observando me preguntó.

¿Qué pasa mi niño? - me preguntó rápidamente al verme tirado en el piso.

Nana, puedes cambiarle la pijama a Candice, esa maleta es suya y... puedes ver si tiene magulladuras, moretones, cortes o algo y en ¿qué parte del cuerpo...? - le solicité saliendo de ahí.

¿Qué cosa dices? - preguntó cuando me detuve en el quicio de la puerta.

No me preguntes nada nana, estaré en mi despacho - le dije, saliendo y al entrar a la biblioteca me derrumbé detrás de la puerta. Si ese maldito la había tocado lo buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras y lo mataría personalmente, comencé a maquinar qué hacer cuando fui interrumpido por mi nana.

¡Mi niño! - Marie en ese tiempo estuvo muy callada y después de media hora entró a la biblioteca. ¡Niño Terry, venga! - me jaló enfrente de un libro de anatomía. La señorita tiene magulladuras en los brazos, un moretón grande en el omóplato derecho, un moretón en la nuca, unos cortes debajo de la oreja y... - se detuvo, hasta que ella se relajó lo suficiente.

¿Y? - insistí a que no se detuviera.

Una mordida en el hombro... - soltó ella.

¿Mordida? ¡Mordida, mordida...! No, no, no es una equivocación - exclamé sin fuerzas.

También tenía esto alrededor del brazo... - mi nana me dio una cinta que decía Dimitri Lavrov R.I.P.

No podía estarme pasando esto, ¡qué más tendría que soportar para ese día! Si algo grande pasaba en Rusia, probablemente los periódicos lo tendrían, así que llamé a Fred.

¡Fred, ven aquí! Estoy en la biblioteca - alcé la voz aunque creo que le grité.

Señor, ¿qué pasa? - me preguntó alterado y sacando su arma cautelosamente.

Busca en la red, noticias sobre un ataque a los Andley o a...a Dimitri Lavrov, su guardaespaldas - referí pidiéndole con la mirada que guardase el arma que eso era ya muy exagerado.

Sí señor, Marie - Fred se llevó a mi nana e hizo le que le pedí.

¿Qué piensas, Terry? - se asomó por la puerta mi madre.

Que quiero matar a ese imbécil por haberla tocado. Nympha, ¿tienes el teléfono de Anthony Andley? - le pregunté ansioso.

Sí señor, espere - me pidió un momento para que lo buscara en su directorio.

¿Madre, puedes dejarme sólo? - le solicité sonriendo para que se fuera tranquila.

Sí mi amor - se despidió y salió por la puerta.

Gracias Nympha. ¿Fred has encontrado algo? - le pregunté por el interfon que comunicaba nuestras oficinas.

Sí señor, lo que encontré fue que Dimitri Lavrov falleció hace semana y media por impacto de bala en el tórax, ¿puede venir a mi oficina?

Voy para allá - le respondí saliendo de la biblioteca y yendo a la suya.

Observe, esa foto es de una revista, pero en ésta se ve a una mujer arrastrándose y dirigiéndose a él, ya muerto y llorando. En esta otra, la policía y otro grupo de guardaespaldas conducen a ésta misma mujer a una ambulancia. Más adelante, en el cementerio alguien en silla de ruedas se acerca a los dolientes, la revista dice que han indemnizado a la familia por la muerte del guardaespaldas - me explica a detalle, sólo que la mujer en cuestión no se logra distinguir muy bien.

Espera, haz una limpieza de esa foto - le pido tranquilizándome.

Sí señor, espere. Ya está, ¡es la señorita Candice! - exclamó Fred y en ese momento fui rápidamente hasta su lugar.

Lo sabía, ¿Anthony? - cuestioné al marcar el numero que me había proporcionado Nympha.

Terrence, ¿sucede algo? ¿Ella está bien? - ahora era él quién me lo preguntaba.

¡Por supuesto que está bien! Bajo el cuidado de mi madre y así permanecerá por mucho tiempo - le aseguré tomando en cuenta de que se le oía preocupado.

De acuerdo - respondió silábico.

Dime Anthony, ¿qué sucede? ¿Lo ha vuelto a hacer? - le urgí que me explicara.

No, lo intentó, pero Dimitri se lo impidió y Niel lo mató - me explicó en corto.

Entonces ¿por qué se quedó en Rusia tanto tiempo? - quise saber para despejar mis dudas.

Porque amenazó con matar a mi padre, así que hasta que no se contrataran nuevos elementos y se verificara lo de la seguridad, no podía moverse, Niel la tenía vigilada, Candice ha estado viajando durante tres días, parece que lo hemos conseguido, no los ha seguido hasta Italia - refirió él tomandoselo muy enserio. Dimitri antes de morir, declaró que Candice fue sorprendida por Niel en los sanitarios, de ahí se la llevó a la calle, donde la colocó en una pared de espaldas, la mordió en el hombro y le hizo varias magulladuras, después cuando estaba por quitarle la ropa; él lo interceptó y separó de ella, pero en la pelea Candice pudo levantarse y se interpuso entre Dimitri y Niel. Candice se había olvidado de su pie, seguía lacerado, se le dobló, perdiendo el equilibrio y Dimitri observó que Niel traía un arma, así que decidió empujar a Candice donde por otro poco y la atropellan si no llegó para quitarla de ese camino, Dimitri se fue encima de Niel, pero desgraciadamente por lo cerca que se encontraban él le disparó a Dimitri, ni el chaleco pudo salvarlo. Unas horas después falleció y Candice le dio todas las facilidades a la familia - explicó detalladamente.

¿Y Niel? - le pregunté aliviado de que solo haya sido un susto.

Escapó, el detective que investigó el caso de mi hermano y el de la hija de Candice está averiguando dónde está, es por eso que ella tuvo que salir desapercibida y estamos seguros que Niel la tenía vigilada aquí, en San Petersburgo - me dio la mala noticia.

Anthony, lo que me estás queriendo decir es que debo de tener guardaespaldas - comenté raudamente.

Lo dejo a tu consideración, en Lacio tiene cuatro guardaespaldas, su otro departamento tres y ella como seis, ¡crees que esa sea suficiente seguridad! - exclamó espontáneo.

Por si las dudas contrataré algunos cuantos más, ¿hay algo más que deba saber? - pregunté como no queriendo saber nada más, solo por cortesía.

Sedamos a Candice antes de subir al avión, procuremos que esto se mantenga entre nosotros y que Niel cometa un error - respondió enigmático.

¿Me tendrás comunicado de todo lo que pase por allá? - cuestioné.

Lo tendré, pero quiero que quede claro que esto lo hago para protegerla a ella, no para quitarme del camino - eso era más que evidente, lo que le importaba a él tanto a mi era precisamente eso, su seguridad, de lo otro me encargaría en su momento.

Lo sé, no esperaba menos de ti, hasta pronto - corté maldiciendo.

¡Hasta pronto! - susurró él, cortando la comunicación.

Fred, creo que debemos de llamar a Christos Cosomo, avísame cuando haya llegado - le pedí a Fred yendo y viniendo por el pasillo.

Sí señor. Señor Cosomo, me ha pedido el joven Grandchester que me comunique con usted y su equipo, él le quiere encargar un trabajo - aseguró Fred.

¿A quién tenemos que matar? - cuestionó el señor Cosomo.

A nadie, tienen que proteger a... - se interrumpió ya que no sabía si proporcionar el nombre.

¿A quién, señor Beppo? - insistió el señor Cosomo poniéndolo nervioso.

A... - titubeó nuevamente, cuando me vio entrar a su oficina y pedirle el teléfono, este tipo de interrogatorios me parecían de mal gusto.

Pásamelo Fred, señor Cosomo, los llamo para que se encarguen del cuidado de mi mujer, ¿alguna pregunta más? - solté cuando ellos insistían en las condiciones del trabajo.

No señor, estaremos ahí mañana por la tarde - me aseguró y colgó.

Gracias, esto debe quedar entre nosotros Fred y por favor habla con Marie - le pedí despidiéndome y al salir de allí, quise nadar un poco para despejarme, así que me dirigí a la alberca de la casa.

Si señor... - acató la orden y se puso a leer más sobre ello.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo X**

Después de haber hablado con Christos Cosomo, algo si me había quedado claro, Anthony seguía siendo una maldita piedra en mi zapato. Sería que alguna vez podría descansar, pues eso lo averiguaría después. Al otro día, adolorido, salí de la cama y me fui a bañar, quedándome bastante tiempo en la regadera, aunque más me apetecía uno de tina. Salí de la ducha, me vestí y ya arreglado me dirigí a la habitación de Candice.

Madre - saludé a mi madre cuando pasaba por el corredor hacia la habitación de Candice.

¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó Candice extraña al no reconocer el lugar.

En la Mansión Grandchester, mi niña - respondió Marie sonriente.

¿Quién es usted? - preguntó al no reconocer a su Irina en ella.

¡Ah hola! ¡Ya despertaste! - exclamé al entrar a su habitación y ver cómo se encontraba.

¿Qué hago aquí, Terry? - preguntó ella enfadada y apenas pudiéndose incorporar.

Yo tampoco estoy conforme, Benedetti te encargó con mi madre - respondí herido por su comportamiento.

¡Ah! - ella se dejó caer entre las almohadas.

¡Estoy en la cocina! - respondió ella desde allí, cuando entró a la habitación Candice vio hacia mí.

Mamá, te presento a Candice White - referí haciendo las presentaciones, tomando desprevenida a Candice, lo último que quería hacer era discutir con ella.

Mucho gusto, señora - la saludó cortésmente.

Eleonor, llámame así - solicitó mi madre, sonriente.

Eleonor, ha sido muy amable al tenerme aquí - agradeció ella amablemente a mi madre, pero me preguntaba por qué lo era con ella y no conmigo.

No hay por qué, mira te presentamos a la nana de Terry, Marie - dijo mi madre.

¡Cómo la virgen, qué lindo nombre! ¿Aún tienes una nana? ¡Increíble! ¿No estás muy grande para tener nana? - exclamó sorprendida mirándome muy raro.

Jajajajaja - mi madre y Marie se soltaron a la carcajada.

¡Eso no es gracioso! - expresé amenazante, pero ellas no dejaban de reírse.

¡Gracias niña, tú también eres linda! - expresó Marie, limpiándose las lágrimas ocasionadas por la risa tan repentina.

¡No diga eso! - rebatió lo que nos sorprendió a todos, ella pasó de un instante a otro a la molestia.

¿Por qué no? Si lo eres - refirió Marie intentando que volviese al otro estado de ánimo.

Bueno, no abrumes a nuestra invitada Marie - le dijo mi madre, sonriéndole y saliendo de allí jalando a Terry.

Sí señora - Marie accedió pensando cómo es que ella cambiaba de estados de ánimo.

¿Le hiciste algo, Terry? - me preguntó mi madre...¿molesta?

Por supuesto que no madre, ¿por qué piensas eso? - pregunté indignado.

Pensé que le habías hecho algo, cambia rápido de estado de ánimo, ¿no te parece? - me preguntó haciéndome enojar, como si eso fuera últimamente posible.

Sí, cuando platiqué con ella me di cuenta de eso, ¿crees que le haya pasado algo? - me preguntó sacándome de mi soliloquio. Lo averiguaremos algún día... - respondió irónicamente.

Lo sé mamá, sólo que no estoy muy preparado para esto - dije sin pensarlo.

Estás acostumbrado a que todo el mundo haga lo que quieres, pero creo que con ella tendrás que tener mucha paciencia, eso si la quieres dentro de tu vida, buen día, hijo - mi madre me dejó impactado, alguien más que pensaba que me había enamorado, eso era imposible, curioso tal vez.

Se quedó dormida - me comentó Marie cuando me la encontré en el pasillo.

Son los sedantes, Benedetti me dijo que los eliminará en un mes por su metabolismo - respondí tomándome el cabello con las manos.

¡Ah bueno! ¿Quieres algo de desayunar? - cuestionó mi madre.

No tengo apetito aún, me espero al almuerzo - respondí como terminando con el interrogatorio.

¿Vas a ir a la oficina? - preguntó mi madre.

No, dormiré un rato, ¿me despiertas nana? - le pregunté a ella, admitiendo que eso era lo que menos haría.

Por supuesto, niño Terry - me sonrió retirándose a sus quehaceres.

¿Estoy muy grande para tenerte, nana? - le preguntó cuando la detuvo antes de irse.

¿Qué pregunta es esa? - inquirió Marie molesta y poniéndose en jarras.

Lo siento, me voy - pedí disculpas siendo jalado por ella y dándome un golpe en la cabeza. Mi nana había sido más que la mujer que me cuidaba y no debía de estar avergonzado de ello.

¡Qué ocurrencias de Terry, mira que hacerle caso a esa chica! - murmuró Marie, molesta.

Pasaron las horas y el almuerzo también, Candice despertó, pero cayó en la inconsciencia una vez más. Fátima y mi madre recogían la cocina mientras iba a ver si ella estaba dormida aún. Me detuve en la puerta de su habitación y comencé a escuchar cómo reía, lo cual se me hacía extraño ya que se suponía que dormía y no tenía teléfono.

¡Niña no seas traviesa, Mo camina y deja de hacer payasadas! - decía ella riéndose.

Terry abrió la puerta, evidentemente estaba dormida, pero soñaba que se reía.

¿Sucede algo? - me preguntó Marie.

Está soñando que se ríe. ¿Puedes creerlo nana? - le pregunté a ella.

Lo he visto, pero en niños, parece que se lo ha pasado de maravilla - sonrió ella viéndome que no entendía.

¡Alto ahí patas! ¡Dame eso, dámelo, abre la trompa, jajajaja te gané! - exclamó.

¿Qué dice? - me preguntó mi nana.

No tengo ni idea, pero lo he grabado, creo que Claude podría ayudarme a saber lo que dice - recordé en ese momento que uno de mis colaboradores sabia español. De pronto me quedé mirando a mi nana, parecía que siempre sabía lo que pensaba.

Sí niño Terry, yo la cuido - me aseguró Marie.

Me quedaré un poco aquí, sigue con tus quehaceres nana - pero cambié de opinión y dejé que ella se alejara.

Están tocando, iré a ver quién es - me dijo sin más.

Buenas tardes, ¿el señor Terrence Grandchester? - cuestionaron desde la puerta.

¿Quién lo busca? - preguntó Marie.

Christos Cosomo, servidor - respondió el musculoso y oscuro hombre, extendiéndole una tarjeta.

Hazlo pasar a la biblioteca Marie, llama a Fred - le solicité dirigiendo mi última mirada hacia la habitación de ella.

Gracias... Marie - respondió el señor Cosomo.

De nada señor Cosomo, si mi niño, ahorita te lo mando - respondió a la par que cerraba la puerta y lo encaminaba a la biblioteca.

Señor Grandchester, tanto tiempo sin verlo. ¿Puede decirme el nombre de su mujer? - preguntó el señor Cosomo.

Siéntese. Candice Andley... - corté un poco la información.

¡Candice Andley, está de broma! - exclamó el señor Cosomo, pensándoselo mejor cuando recibió una mirada reprobatoria.

No... - respondí negativamente, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Espere, espere, Candice Andley está más protegida que el papa y sobre todo a últimas fechas - me aseguró sorprendiéndome.

¡Sólo tiene diez guardaespaldas, debe de tener más! - afirmé la información que obtuve de Anthony.

Eso es lo que usted cree, ¿conoce a Anthony Andley su cuñado? - me preguntó a sabiendas de lo que le contestaría.

Sí, desgraciadamente - admití que lo conocía así como sabia de sus intenciones.

Pues le informo que son los de Anthony, los de Ferrel y los de William. ¿Se puede tener más guardaespaldas? - me preguntó irónico.

¿Cuántos ha dicho? - pregunté sin saber por qué lo había dicho.

Como treinta o cuarenta elementos - refirió ahora si tomando asiento.

Ellos están allá afuera, yo debo cuidarla aquí adentro - respondí como haciéndole ver que necesitaba de él aquí en la periferia de mi casa.

Más cuidado, claro con lo que sucedió en San Pettersburgo es obvio que estén así, Niel Leagan atentó contra la vida de la niña de los Andley, no sé si usted supo que además de noquearla y arrancarle la ropa casi, casi la vuelve a violar. Pobre hombre ese Dimitri, mire que morir por ella, debió quererla mucho - el señor Cosomo no se dio cuenta de su indiscreción y opto por quedarse callado cuando grité como energúmeno.

¡Basta! Pensé que le había quedado claro que es mi mujer de la que habla - espeté furioso.

Lo siento, me ido de la lengua - se disculpó esperando que le diera mis condiciones.

Lo he visto, necesito que se armen con lo último en tecnología, aquí en Italia al parecer no hay problema, pero Candice no es la típica dama italiana de sociedad - le aseguré sin saber que tanto mi mente y la verdad se acercaban a ello.

Lo hemos visto, no se preocupe, haré todo lo posible porque no le suceda nada - aseguró el musculoso hombre.

Eso espero, Fred, el señor Cosomo te pedirá lo que necesite, que te informe del plan y me lo platicas más adelante - le solicité a Fred.

Si señor - aceptó Fred y se dispuso a llevar a Cosomo a su oficina y la que serian sus habitaciones, ya que de buena fuente sabia que iban a ser más de diez guardias los que la vigilarían.

Mi niño, Benedetti está con Candice... - entró Marie a la biblioteca a avisarme, sabiendo eso me despedí del señor Cosomo y me retire.

Voy nana, Fred - lo llamé para que atendiera todas las diligencias de su seguridad.

Haré todo en este momento señor, señor Cosomo ¿me sigue? - le pidió Fred, enseñándole algo más que la oficina, pero por supuesto eso solo lo sabía.

¡Hola, Benedetti! - saludé a Mickael medio contento y sí, bastante preocupado.

¡Hola! Perdona la hora, pero tenía que venir a verla - me dijo Benedetti.

No, está bien, pasa - le di acceso al médico.

¿Cómo ha estado? - me preguntó al observarme unas discretas ojeras aunque a ciencia cierta pensaba que me preguntaba por ella.

Duerme mucho ¿es normal? - le pregunté sin tomar en cuenta.

Sí, de hecho es por los calmantes, ¿algo más? - me preguntó.

¡Se ha reído mucho! - expresé más para mí mismo. En sueños... - recalqué.

Eso Terry... lo siento, es que sueña que se ríe, es extraño, ¿no te lo parece? - volteo hacia mí, sabiendo que así era.

Es eso, pero ¿qué dice? Creo que lo dice en español - le digo entregándole mi celular con la grabadora abierta.

Espera déjame ver, si parece que Mo ha venido a verla otra vez - refiere Benedetti sonriendo.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunté sin entenderlo.

En México, se cree que si una persona o una mascota entrañable fallece, su espíritu se despide de sus familiares o dueños en sus sueños, lo malo es que parece que también cuando está enferma ella la visita. De los familiares es diferente, cuando alguien está por fallecer la visita en sus sueños semanas antes - me explica Benedetti.

¿Es en serio eso? - quise saber, ya que se me hacía imposible.

¡Oh sí! En ocasiones y no te sorprenda, que Candice te diga que huele como a Mo, es normal para ella, así que no te espantes, su espíritu está con ella - recapitula como si se tratase de cualquier cosa.

¿Tengo que tener miedo? - pregunté dudoso.

No, es sólo un espíritu Terry, pero… - se interrumpió al verme el rostro contrito.

Pero ¿qué? - pregunté alegre.

Tenemos que hablar cuando tenga una pesadilla, espero que no se presenten cuando esté a tu cuidado - refiere Benedetti rascándose la sien.

¡Quieres decir que tiene pesadillas! - exclame más que preguntar.

A veces, cuando los recuerdos son demasiados, bueno parece que está tranquila, me retiro - me informó Benedetti

Por supuesto, eres su médico - solté irónicamente.

Gracias, pasa buena tarde - me deseo y subiéndose a su auto se fue.

Gracias a ti... por todo - respondí sinceramente, pero muy dentro de mi sabia que esa actitud cortante se debía a nuestro último desacuerdo.

Volví a la habitación de Candice, pero no la encontré ahí. Entonces dirigí mi vista al pasillo y ella venía caminando despacio, al parecer había ido al sanitario.

¡Hola! - me saludó con la mano levantada mientras dejaba la muleta recargada sobre su cuerpo.

¿Tienes hambre? - cuestioné preocupado.

Demasiada, parece que he dormido todo el día. ¿Queda lejos el comedor? - quiso saber.

¿Si quieres te lo traigo aquí? - me ofrecí cuando en mi vida lo había hecho y menos con ninguna mujer que no fuese mi madre.

Pero no quiero molestarte, puedo caminar... - pareció hacer una broma, pero sin mucho éxito ya que se tambaleó.

No es molestia, anda acuéstate que iré por tu comida - la animé sin agarrarla del brazo, quería que pareciera que ella podía ser tan independiente como quisiera.

¿Seguro? - me preguntó con la guardia baja.

Por supuesto - sonreí.

Gracias - asintiendo se fue brincando en un solo pie.

Pensaba sacar su comida, pero al parecer Marie la había dejado tapada con un lienzo, la tomé y llevé al horno, para después llevar la bandeja a la habitación de Candice. Cuando llegue ella se encontraba al parecer medio acuclillada en el piso y digo medio porque una pierna si la tenía así y la otra extendida, se veía tan adolorida pero al mismo tiempo tan flexible.

¡No hagas eso! - la reprendí, al ver que le costaba trabajo levantarse, así que optó por echarse hacia atrás, juntar las piernas y rodarse para tomarse de la colcha y levantaste.

¿Por qué? - preguntó ella sorprendida por lo trabajoso de su levantamiento.

¡La mucama lo hará! - le aclaré tomándola de la cintura para ayudarle a subir a la cama.

No se me caerán las manos, además es mejor así, la dejo como a mí me gusta - rebatió medio enojada.

Anda, a comer - la animé, no quería discutir.

Gracias, ¡qué rico! Te puedo decir una cosa y no te enojas - me miró de soslayo, sin apartar la mirada de su plato.

Depende de lo que me digas - argumenté sin más.

Eres muy mandón, ¿es característica familiar? - me soltó de buenas a primeras, tomándomelo como si me hubiese criticado el corte de cabello o que me hacia manicure y me ponían cremas en el rostro cada semana.

Supongo que así es, soy italiano - respondí orgulloso de mi estirpe.

En México existen los matriarcados... - recalcó mientras olía la sopa, oler la sopa, pues ni que le hubiera echado veneno.

Mi mamá manda a toda la familia, yo lo hago en mi casa - respondí tajante, dándole a entender que no había nada en esa sopa.

¡Y conmigo! Creo que habla mal de ti, ya que no me conoces, que intentes gobernarme... - rebatió la idea de su independencia dado su apego a las muletas, a los cabestrillos y por supuesto al cuidado de alguien más.

¿En serio hago todo eso? - pregunté con ironía, ella no estaba alli porque no le quedaba de otra, si no porque a mí me convenía.

Sí, pero eres italiano, en mi familia no hubieses sobrevivido... - me soltó burlonamente.

Y eso, ¿por qué? - la verdad quería saberlo, los mexicanos eran machistas al igual que los italianos.

Porque los hombres de mi familia, sólo gobiernan en sus vidas, pero cuando se casan…pierden la voluntad - me aseguró fielmente.

Jajajaja perdona, es una falta de respeto. Aquí no es así - respondí altivo y claro que no o era, pero eso, se lo dejaría ver con el tiempo.

Y no esperes a que me quede callada cuando nunca lo he hecho y menos que a todo te diga que sí, siempre te daré mi parecer, lo siento soy latina - se justificó animadamente.

Me lo imagino - conque esas teníamos, siempre se hacia lo que yo decía y cuando se decía, porque era mi casa, mi dinero y mis gustos, ella...ella aprendería que no debería desafiarme.

¡Qué rico está esto! ¡Marie ama a tu familia! - exclamó sacándome de mis pensamientos y cuando probo el primer bocado no para hasta que tomo el último.

¿Por qué lo dices? - quise saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Cocina delicioso - respondió y alabó, solo mirando al plato.

Se lo diré, estará encantada con esa idea - responde efusivo, Marie estaría colgada de las ramas del cerezo que se encontraba en Lacio.

Me lo imagino. Sabes ¿en dónde quedó mi celular? - cuando tomó de un trago su vaso con agua.

Supongo que en la bolsa que Benedetti me dio, espera iré por ella - la dejé ahí mientras me conducía al vestidor y sacaba la bolsa que me dio Benedetti.

Por supuesto, no creo que pueda caminar tan rápido - contestó irónica.

No sabía qué pensar, pero ella le parecía todo un reto para su humor dominante y estaba más que claro que cuando se debía hacer una cosa, así era y no había tiempo para remordimientos; ella se había atrevido a aclararme que no era igual y eso me sorprendió un tanto, aunque también me había indignado, nadie en mi familia había tomado ese papel de confrontación conmigo y eso me disgustaba.

Tomé la bolsa que Benedetti me dio y se la llevé, era increíble, aún no había comido mucho, se preguntó cómo era eso posible.

¿Aún no acabas? - le pregunté cuando regrese.

Desgraciadamente para ti, le hago el amor a la comida - me soltó sin cuidado.

… - pensativo sin saber que decir.

No me mires así, me gusta disfrutarla, conocer cada sabor y el conjunto de sabores que integran el platillo. Deberías disfrutar a Marie, le ha quedado estupendo - volvió a recalcar.

Lo recordaré. Aquí está tu bolso - extendí la mano con el bolso y ella lo tomó.

Veamos, cielos ya no tiene pila, todo está en mi casa - se sonrío asi misma, pensando que eso no podría ser posible.

Si quieres verlo, ten el mío. Sólo le tienes que cambiar el chip - le informe, en realidad el mío era todo un avance de la tecnología, pero sí, si me refería a eso.

¡Quítaselo tú! No me gusta entrometerme en tus cosas - afirmó mas para sí.

Toma – le quité el chip y se lo di rodando los ojos desde un principio.

Gracias - lo tomó ella cuando tenía su chip en la mano, colocándoselo cuidadosamente. ¡Tantos! Me lo imaginaba. Son demasiados, necesito mi computadora - ella comenzó a salir de la cama y yo sin entender a que se refería.

¿Sucede algo? - le pregunté sin entender.

Tengo miles de cosas qué hacer, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Cinco mil correos en una semana! - exclamó aún sin poder creerlo.

¿Quién ha dicho que tienes que trabajar? - le pregunté tratando de calmarla.

Debo trabajar, eso no desaparecerá por arte de magia – espetó furiosa y ridículamente ofensiva.

No te preocupes de eso, seguramente mañana ya no tendrás nada, me disculpas creo que ha sonado el teléfono - le dije sin saber que más hacer, pero eso sí, Robert iba a tener que solucionarlo.

Esperaba realmente que no hubiese prestado atención al inexistente ruido como el repicar del teléfono, me dirigí a la biblioteca y hablé con Robert.

¡Robert! - le llmé enojado.

Terry, ¿pasó algo? - me preguntó con tan solo escuchar su nombre, por supuesto qie pasaba algo.

Sí, ¿cómo demonios esperas que Candice se restablezca? Si nadie se ocupa de su trabajo - le reclamé.

¿Cómo dices? - preguntó sin entender a que me refería.

Accedió a su correo empresarial y tiene cinco mil correos de sus clientes, sé que para eso la contrataste, pero sabías que es obsesiva del trabajo - exclamé sin darle tiempo a nada.

Lo sé, ¿cómo accedió a su red? - preguntó Robert entusiasmado con la idea.

Tontamente me pidió su celular y se ha convertido en una obsesa del trabajo, me ha pedido su laptop - referí alterado.

¿Quieres que vaya? - me preguntó rápidamente.

Pues tienes que hacer algo, no sé nada de administración y no puedo cubrir su necesidad obsesiva por el trabajo ¿o sí? - le cuestione irónico.

¡No te enfades! - me advirtió él.

¡Tienes que hacer algo! - le pedí, no, más bien le exigí.

Está bien, está bien. Llego en una hora - me dijo y colgó.

Eso espero - decidí quedarme en la biblioteca, pero a los pocos minutos solo me paseaba por su habitación dándome cuenta de que ella seguía metida en la red por mi celular.

Pasada la hora, Robert había hecho un par de llamadas, le ordenó al administrador de su red que eliminara todos los correos de la bandeja de entrada del correo personal de Candice y que cuando ella regresara debería encontrar menos, alguien tenía que cubrirla en su trabajo para que no se acumulara. Cuando Robert llegó, tomó aire y tocó el timbre. Se encontró ante la mirada más furibunda que poseía.

Terry, ¿dónde está? - me preguntó sin verme.

Cerca de la cocina, la instalamos en un lugar en la planta baja - le indiqué rápidamente.

¿Me permites? - pidió Robert, adelantándose.

Sí, estaré por aquí - respondí exasperado.

¡Hola! - saludó Robert a Candice.

Robert, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde? - le preguntó cuando ella se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

Vine a visitarte. Hemos estado ocupados con tu sustituta, es buena, pero necesita entrenamiento, saldremos adelante - resolvió contarle un viejo cuento, asustándola.

¿Qué has dicho? - quiso saber ella escéptica.

La hemos contratado recién, hoy para ser exactos, pero será eventual - de alguna manera la tranquilizó.

Puedo hacerme cargo de lo administrativo - resolvió ella.

No creo que eso sea buena idea, necesitas recuperarte, después ella te pondrá al tanto y quizás puedas tener una asistente - Robert tuvo que sonar aceptable.

No me dejarás sin trabajo ¿verdad? - quiso saber ella.

Por supuesto que no, así que nada de trabajo, ¿entendido? - le cuestionó su jefe.

¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Ha sido Terry quien te lo ha pedido? - quería indagar si ese cambio tan repentino provenía por una sugerencia mía.

No, fue Benedetti, me ha atosigado con lo mismo toda la semana, tengo que irme - se despidió él con un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias por la visita, buenas noches y saludos a la familia - deseo ella, soltando el celular en la cama y recostándose sobre las almohadas.

Gracias, se los daré. Buenas noches. Dime, ¿qué te pasa Terry? - quiso saber cuándo se lo encontró en la sala.

¿Con qué? - pregunté al no entender.

¡Te has enamorado, Terry! - lo abrazó por ese descubrimiento. Ya era hora, sé que muchos te lo hemos advertido y lo entiendo, pero ella es...¡estupenda! - volvió a felicitarlo por la elección.

¡No! - renegué de ese sentimiento, pero sabía que no lo decía de verdad y él lo sabía.

Y te creo, ten cuidado - se despidió dándome unas palmadas en el hombro.

¿Por qué lo dices? - quise preguntar, pero en realidad debí haberme quedado callado.

No es italiana, piensa por sí misma, es inteligente, es latina y es... mujer - le enumeró los pros.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - insistí en que me explicara de ser necesario hasta con manzanas, porque en realidad no le entendía.

Nosotros decimos quiero que la rana brinque y la rana brincará, pero si tú dices quiero que la rana brinque, ella te dirá: ¿qué tan alto? Como he dicho ten cuidado - le deseó comenzando a caminar.

¡Qué clase de consejo es ese! - espeté sin creerlo.

Uno que te servirá para que cuando te conteste algo que te fastidie, no tengas ganas de estrangularla, a Kolios le pasaba... - le explicó afirmando que su suegro supo cómo entenderla, al menos en el trabajo.

¡Tan terrible! - me agarré los cabellos halándomelos.

Sí, prométeme que no me dejarás sin empleada - me pidió en broma.

¿No estás hablando en serio? - le pregunté.

Es en serio, ¿quién más sabe de esto? - me cuestionó riéndose en mi cara.

Mi madre, Marie…tú, Benedetti, Rocco, Anthony, Kolios, William... creo que ya son muchos - me burlé.

Terry, debes meditarlo demasiado bien - me recomendó.

He tratado, pero algo me atrae a ella - referí al verme pensando en que si, en realidad, si me había enamorado.

No es de tu tipo - me dijo.

Lo sé, pero las de mi tipo se sienten vacías - respondí con la verdad.

Bueno seguiremos hablando después, tengo que irme, medítalo y si no te convences, adelante - me dio el visto bueno, claro como si necesitara uno.

Gracias. ¿Acabaste? - pregunte mientras entraba a su habitación.

Sí, gracias. Ahora a esperar que me dé sueño que lo dudo que sea pronto. Puedes irte a acostar - me pidió teniendo en cuenta que primero debía de dejar de pensar en trabajo.

¿Segura? - cuestioné.

Por supuesto, ten, gracias - me devolvió el celular ya armado.

De nada - respondí y comencé a caminar con destino a mi cama.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XI**

Al otro día, Candice había hecho su cama y estaba por salir de su habitación cuando se encontró con Marie que recién se levantaba.

Marie, ¡hola, buenos días! - saludó Candice, saltando sobre un pie.

¡Buenos días! - Marie regresó el saludo.

Debo agradecerte por la comida de ayer, fue sublime, ¡me encantó! - expresó Candy sonriente.

Gracias, señorita - agradeció Marie con mucho gusto.

Me imagino que a ti sí te hace caso Terry, ¿verdad? Debes convencerlo de que se vaya a trabajar, ha perdido una semana de labores - comenzó a decir Candy tratando de que Marie le dijera a su patrón.

Tiene gente que lo cubra, ¿para qué quieres que vaya al trabajo? - cuestionó Marie sonriendo por esa actitud.

Debo ir por unas cosas a mi departamento, me dará tiempo para ir…Fred me acompañará - aseguró ella.

Fred lo hará, pero para eso no necesitas que él se vaya - le advirtió.

Prefiero hacerlo yo misma, hay ciertas cosas que una chica debe de guardar en su maleta - aseguró nuevamente Candice, molestándose.

Está bien, pero no se lo ocultes a Terry, él puede acompañarte y si se entera que le has mentido se enfadará - advirtió nuevamente Marie, sonriendo y viendo como ella volvía a cambiar de humor, del enfado a uno de no me importa.

¿Quién se enfadará? - pregunté cuando bajé a desayunar.

Candice quiere ir a su departamento por unas cosas - explicó Marie sin pensar en que se lo estaba contando.

Te acompañaré, ¿qué cosas? - quise saber y le hice saber que no saldría sola.

¡Fantástico! Pijamas, cosas de aseo, ropa, extraño mi laptop y debo checar que no entre agua de la vecina a mi estancia - dijo tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a protestar.

¿Cómo has dicho? - quise saber. En el apartamento de Lacio, no tienes vecina, asi que no sé a que te refieres.

Suena extraño, pero debo verificarlo - me dijo con convicción.

Puedo comprarte ropa - le solté.

No la aceptaré, tú esperas que mis pijamas sean de seda y arrebatadores, pero no soy yo, no me agrada que me trates como si fuese a romperme, mi vida siempre ha sido diferente, no dependo de los hombres para mis necesidades básicas - expresó amargamente, sin llorar.

Candice ¿qué sucede? - preguntó mi madre.

Tenemos un desacuerdo mamá, que tengan buen día - desee, tenia que salir ahi.

¡Quiero irme, debo irme! – de pronto ella comenzó a sacarse los catéteres, mis ojos no podían creerlo.

¿Qué has hecho Terry? ¡Candice vas a lastimarte! – mi madre tuvo a bien detenerla, su brazo le estaba doliendo mucho.

¡Debo irme! – repitió una vez más.

No, tranquila, ¿quieres ir a tu departamento? - mi madre le detuvo las manos, tenia que tranquilizarla.

Sí, quiero volver a mi vida otra vez, por favor – estaba llorando, hacia unos minutos que estaba tranquila, que le habría pasado anteriormente.

Pero Benedetti ¡no te ha dado de alta! – informó mi madre, pidiéndole ayuda a Marie.

¿Por qué estoy aquí? Si no es así – cuestionó ella con enojo.

Porque te dejó al cuidado de nosotras, ¿verdad Marie? – tenía que convencerla de quedarse, algo la había afectado y no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era.

Sí Eleonor, ¡Benedetti pensó que te cuidaríamos! – respondió ella.

Gracias, pero no necesito que me cuiden – ahora parecía tranquila.

Es tu estrés, iré por tus cosas si me haces una lista, puedes confiar en mí – solicitó amablemente mi madre, mientras yo sólo estaba invisible.

Está bien – se sintió derrotada y aceptó.

Marie ayúdame a llevarla, desayunarás y después nos pondremos manos a la obra – le informó mientras observaba como Marie la llevaba a su habitación. En un momento vuelvo. ¿Qué ha sucedido? – se disculpó y salió a preguntarme por lo sucedido.

Mamá ¿qué quieres? – pregunté hastiado.

Terry no me contestes así, que soy tu madre – refutó ella, sintiéndose herida.

Perdón, no es nada, sólo pensamos... distinto – me disculpé con remordimientos, mi madre no tenía la culpa de nada.

¡No me digas, se quiere ir! Si eso sucede, ¡tú sufrirás! ¿Eso quieres? Pues que te aproveche, ¡lo tendrás bien merecido! – me reprochó mi madre, tal vez estaba decepcionada y se fue.

¡No la dejaré! – espeté orgulloso siguiéndola a la cocina.

Es adulta, puede cuidarse sola – me dijo en forma hiriente.

¡No lo permitiré, tiene que quedarse dónde está! – alcé el tono un poco, afirmando que el único que tenía derecho a intervenir en esa decisión era yo, ni mi madre, ni Marie ni Benedetti tenían derecho a decidirlo y mucho menos ella. Eso es algo que debería de dejarle muy claro.

Debes saber que voy a ir a su departamento – me informó más tranquila, volviendo a mí.

Sí ella lo quiere, ¡pero no va a irse por que se le dé la gana! ¿En cuánto tiempo saldrás a su departamento de Lacio? – cuestioné como no queriendo saberlo.

En una hora más o menos, pero no es en Lacio, sino aquí en Roma - me informó haciéndome sentir curioso.

¿Qué dices? ¿Dónde? - le insistí.

Ten la dirección, ya me la he aprendido. Mucha prudencia hijo, si no sabias la dirección de éste apartamento, ¡cómo es que la tendrás para ti? - me pidió cuando la vi dirigirse a la habitación de Candice con una bandeja. ¿Vienes? – preguntó en tono de invitación.

Aún no me tranquilizo mamá, espero poder aguantar – respondí soltando un suspiro.

Te lo advertí, luego te veo – dejó la bandeja en el comedor, regresó a mí dándome un beso en la mejilla y volvió para entrar en la habitación de Candice.

Efectivamente, había salido de la mansión, pensando que gobernaba y que nadie podía decir que era lo que no y lo que sí debía hacerse. Ella no era nadie para prohibirme o al menos eso esperaba, que ella no me lo prohibiera dado que era una invitada en mi casa. Había llegado a la oficina, de malas y con un carácter mandón al cien, Nympha esperaba que el desayuno me cayera mejor de lo que parecía, ya que todo lo demás lo había hecho fatal.

Una hora y media más tarde, timbró mi celular y fui directamente hacia el departamento de Candice, éste parecía humilde, pero sólo por fuera, por dentro era otro cantar, de eso mi madre y yo nos dimos cuenta, la entrada principal era hermosa, de madera con cristales emplomados y figuras de ángeles. Accedimos y por el pasillo comenzamos un paseo fenomenal de obras de arte, fotografías de paisajes y flores mexicanas; llegando a la estancia había un poco de todo, la mayoría eran libros colocados en atriles, en forma de U. Mi madre se había quedado maravillada, cada atril tenía un libro diferente, ella se acercó y comenzó a leerlos, hoja por hoja, no conocía ninguno, así que fue hasta la portada, la observé un tanto asombrada, fue haciendo lo mismo con cada uno de los atriles, maravillada siguió atenta a ellos. Mientras mi madre seguía con la mirada abstraída en los atriles, yo observaba los cuadros que seguían el rumbo hacia su habitación, todos eran una imagen de algún lugar famoso, otros tantos estaban apilados en una especie de estudio, su cuarto esa mañana era un desastre, la laptop en el piso, hojas por doquier, ropa en la lavadora, en la secadora, la cocina impecable, algunos trastos en el lavadero, su baño era pequeño y cómodo. Ahora entendía de lo que hablaba Anthony y ahora entendía aún más de lo que hablaba Candice.

Terry, esto es un salón de arte, todos los libros son suyos y son enormes - exclamó mi madre asombrada acercándose aquí.

¡Mamá, ven aquí! - ahora fue mi turno.

¿Qué sucede? - corrió asombrada hasta donde oía mi voz.

Mira, colecciona mariposas y ángeles - le dije señalándolos.

Esto es una visita al cielo, las hace de vidrio, papel, acetato, cristal, ¿tiene tiempo de todo esto? - susurró sorprendida.

Observa, ¡libros, libros y más libros! ¡Sólo tiene libros! Nada de ropa, zapatos, bolsas…¿qué clase de mujer no tiene un guardarropa completo? - me cuestioné y al parecer fue en voz alta.

Voy por lo que me encargó - me dijo mi madre apretándome el brazo.

No podía creerlo, todo eso debía costar una fortuna y lo que menos tenía era ropa, ¿a qué clase de mujer no le gustaba la ropa? ¿Los accesorios? ¿Los zapatos? ¿Las joyas?

No tiene mucha ropa hijo, si acaso como diez mudas de buena calidad y ya - refirió mi madre asombrada cuando regresó con una pequeña maleta.

¡No sé qué pensar! - expresé dándome por vencido y al mismo tiempo me alaba los cabellos.

Si la quieres en tu vida, respeta sus ideas, nadie que hayas conocido es así - siguió mi madre como si eso no lo hubiese escuchado de otros.

Es contradictorio, mira ¿qué es eso? - pregunté al ver algo debajo de la almohada, a lo lejos.

Parece ser un diario, ¿no lo irás a leer? - cuestionó mi madre enfadada para que dejase el diario donde estaba.

No, sólo quiero ver la primera página - agregué reprobándome mi madre con la mirada.

Pero no sólo vi la primera página escrita, sino que lo hojeé, dándome cuenta que no había nada escrito en él, sólo notas de obras y libros, decidí dejarlo ahí, nuevamente. Tomé la maleta y mi madre colocó todo en ella, incluida su laptop.

Al final de la lista, se encontraba un extraño pedimento. Tomar una bolsa de algodón que se encontraba donde los ángeles hasta abajo y al lado de ella una caja gris. Mi madre fue hasta esa habitación y ahí encontró lo que le pedían.

¿Qué es? - quise saber al ver que mi madre hacia un gesto de dolor.

Un ángel de porcelana y cristal, ¿para qué lo querrá? - me respondió luego de colocarlo sobre una mesa de trabajo y abrir la caja.

¿Eso es todo? - pregunté sin querer preguntar para que lo quería dado que mi madre seguramente tampoco sabía.

Sí, vamos hijo. ¿Irás a la oficina? - me cuestionó atenta a lo que maquinaba mi cabeza.

Sí, tengo una junta en dos horas y tomaré una clase de español al día - respondí, creyéndolo necesario.

¿Clases? - comenzó a burlarse mi madre, obviamente hacia bastantes años que había dejado el colegio.

Estoy aprendiendo español, mamá - respondí refunfuñando.

De acuerdo, ¿estás más tranquilo? - me preguntó nuevamente cuando mi madre seguía con una sonrisa divertida, saliendo del departamento y comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

Sí, te cuidas - afirmé rápidamente, tratando de sonreír.

Tú también, espera tenemos que cerrar la ventana de la estancia - mi madre se volvio hacia mí y se dio cuenta que la ventana seguía abierta.

¡Yo lo haré, mamá! - le dije que regresaría dándome las llaves.

Decidí entrar solo, caminé hasta la ventana y me estiré para cerrarla, al intentar hacerlo así, había tirado un portarretratos, maldije mi suerte y tuve que estirarme más de lo normal para alcanzarlo, lo levanté y me quedé mirándolo, era una foto de Candice y Albert. Ella portaba un vestido de novia y le dirigía una brillante mirada, dejé la foto en su lugar, viéndola y volteando hasta que salí de allí no dándole importancia, pero ¡rayos! ¿Cómo no podía dejar de darle esa importancia? Me encontraba absolutamente ¿celoso? ¿Enojado? ¿Con ella? ¿Conmigo? Salí de ahí, tenía que hacerlo porque me volvería loco, la ira, la preocupación y un no sé qué comenzaba hacer mella en mí, mi madre se despidió sin enterarse de la batalla que encarecidamente se adueñaba de mi persona, mi mente era un lío y la confusión era algo que no conocía hasta ese momento.

Pasé gran parte de mi tarde frente a la ventana de mi oficina, las persianas estaban bajas y entreabiertas, había llegado hacia un rato y mi concentración no era buena, la imagen de la fotografía me daba mucho en qué pensar. ¿Pensar…? En realidad no sabía qué pensar ni qué sentir, era difícil competir con el recuerdo de otro hombre y yo, no era un hombre al que le gustase sentir que no iba a ganar ésta vez. Nympha me comentó entre sonrisas tímidas que había cambiado mucho, que me veía distinto; quizás había cambiado últimamente, en ocasiones era feliz y en otras no tanto, ella había pensado que era por el trabajo, pero desde hacía dos meses ya no era el mismo y desde ese día no quise regresar a ser el mismo.

Dando las siete de la tarde, salí de mi oficina y me despedí de Nympha, llegué a la mansión y subí a mi habitación cuando un brillo llamó mi atención; en la mesita de la sala se encontraba Candice, sentada en la alfombra, con un conjunto de pijamas de dos piezas y una cola alta, terminaba de colocar algunos utensilios en su caja de madera, comenzándole a dar de vueltas a la figura y los destellos emitidos por la luz de una lámpara me cegaron.

¡Has quedado como nueva! Si Bert te viera así, pensaría que no te ha pasado nada, ¿qué estarás haciendo mi amor? ¿Tendrás frio? ¿Tendrás hambre? ¿Te sentirás sólo? ¿Andrea estará contigo? ¿La conocerás? ¡Cómo me hubiese gustado estar con los dos…! ¡Te extraño tanto, los extraño tanto…! - ella lo decía con tanto amor, como algún día esperaba que ella lo hiciera conmigo.

¿A mí también me extrañas? - lo susurré pero esperaba que no lo hubiera escuchado.

¡Eh! - se sorprendió y respingó cuando me acerqué.

¡Hola! - me saludó limpiándose lo que pareció ser un par de lágrimas.

¡Hola! ¿Ha sido un día difícil? - le pregunté ensimismado.

Un poco, el tuyo ¿cómo ha ido? - repreguntó.

Bien, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de la mañana - me dijo, tratando de sonreír.

¿Por qué? ¡Quizás me lo merecía! - admití que cuando era cabezota me ganaba el primer lugar.

No ha estado bien, cuando tú te has portado excelente conmigo - admitió ella comenzando a guardar el ángel que tenía en sus manos.

No debí meterme en tu vida para comenzar... - traté de explicarle.

No lo has hecho, te preocupas por mí aunque no sepa la razón... - dijo ella.

Es mi lado humanitario, supongo - reprobé mi actitud, encareciendo mi humanidad.

Puede ser, ¿has cenado? - me preguntó tan delicada que nunca en mis más remotos sueños pensé que ella podría serlo.

No tengo hambre - respondí como si no quisiera invitarla dado que desde la mañana y mi descubrimiento.

No he cenado, quise esperarte para platicar contigo de lo de hoy en la mañana - respondió distraída.

Te ha quedado linda, ¿dónde la conseguiste? - me acerqué un poco más.

Tu madre ha ido a mi departamento y la ha traído, tenía que acabarla - respondió cubriéndola con organza española.

¿Tan urgente era? - quise saber, pero maldita es mi curiosidad, no debí haber preguntado.

Es especial, me lo regaló alguien que amé demasiado y en un ataque de furia la rompí - me respondió.

¿Furia tú? No lo creo... - me parecía imposible, quizás control o decisión o temple de acero, pero no furia.

Furia, indignación todas esas cosas que nos hacen humanos - susurró mas para sí que lo que quería compartir.

¿Un enamorado? - ¡rayos! No sabía que fuera tan perspicaz.

No, mi esposo…estaba casada - respondió como si hablara de los hijos de los conejos.

Así que eres ¿divorciada? - inquirí, sin ningún atisbo de alegría.

Viuda de hecho, murió hace un par de años…Albert me regaló éste extraño ángel cuando me propuso matrimonio…era extraño que me entendiera, él era Europeo y yo, demasiado complicada - concluyó.

Lo siento - sin duda sentir eso me sorprendía a mí mismo.

Ya lo superé, entonces - volvió al ataque.

¿Qué? - le cuestioné.

¿Cenas conmigo? - abiertamente me hizo una invitación.

Claro, como que ya me dio hambre - agregué de la alegría cuando oí esa invitación, colocando la mano en mi estómago.

Hasta ese momento había entendido dos cosas: la primera, es que ella era libre por el momento, la segunda, es que algún día le contaría el por qué de la reacción de esa mañana, sólo debía esperar.

Pasé la cena más amena en toda mi vida, ella me había contado una docena de anécdotas increíbles, al menos para mí, saltaba de una plática a otra. Candice era sencilla y muy amable con todas las personas, tenía cosas que yo no valoraba mucho, pero entendía las reacciones que éstas provocaban. Muy entrada la noche, ella quiso un café y me negaba un poco a dárselo, pensaba que no dormiría para nada; así que lo hice muy ligero, para mi desagrado después de haberlo ingerido, lejos de mantenerla despierta se fue quedando dormida, así que decidí en ese momento llevarla a su habitación y recostarla, arroparla y darle las buenas noches.

Buenas noches, Terry – me deseó, dando un bostezo de león y saboreándolo con humor como si fuese un oso.

Buenas noches…mi amor – sonreí al ver que ella ya se había dormido sin escuchar mi tenue declaración.

Al otro día, Marie se encontraba muy sonriente, Candice se atrevió a preguntar ¿por qué?

¡Hola Marie! Se puede saber ¿por qué tan sonriente? - preguntó la rubia, sabiendo que ella le gustaba ver personas con ese semblante.

Sí, pronto se celebrará el cumpleaños de mi niño Biagio y una de las fiestas será en la mansión, Terry no te había dicho nada. ¿Nos acompañarás? - quiso saber sonriente.

No he sido invitada… - comenzó a poner pretextos.

Estás invitada Candice - respondió mi madre a lo lejos y cuando se acercó le pidió que la siguiese.

Entonces asistiré, pero no le digas a nadie quien soy, por favor – pidió ella fervientemente.

¿Por qué? - mi madre cuestionó presionada.

¡Será mejor así! - afirmó pensando en su seguridad.

Había pasado toda la tarde durmiendo y preparando cosas para la fiesta, Candice decidió usar un traje discreto, pero mi madre le regaló un lindo vestido fucsia que dejaba ver más de lo que yo hubiese querido ver. Se había maquillado sencillamente y bajó a la fiesta discretamente, sin llamar la atención de nadie, apenas vio a Paula, se dirigió a su encuentro; saludándola con efusividad.

¡Hola Paula! - exclamó Candice emocionada.

Hola amiga, veo que ya te recuperaste, pero aún tienes malestares me dijo Benedetti - aseguró ella, observando que aún era difícil para ella caminar con la pierna totalmente enyesada.

Algunos, ya ansió volver a casa, me he estado malcriando - refutó ella con ligera sonrisa.

Amena la fiesta, Terry me pidió que viniera para que no te sientas sola, dado que no conoces a nadie - le informó ella, viendo como el rostro de su amiga cambiaba.

Por su puesto y dime ¿qué ha pasado en la empresa? - le preguntó ella queriendo cambiar de tema.

No puedo hablarte de trabajo y lo sabes - le advirtió reprendiéndola.

Bueno, pues platiquemos de otra cosa, ¡carcelera! - la regañó.

¡Candice! - exclamó.

Jajajaja - ella sonreía y emitía risas por la palabra usada.

A lo lejos la observaba, de pronto sentí una palmada en el hombro derecho.

¡Hola Terry! - me saludó alguien que no quería que lo hiciera.

¡Niel! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuánto tiempo? - lo saludé creyendo que si me dejaban sólo con él podría matarlo, pero no, no podría hacer una escena tan desagradable con Biagio y Archie presentes.

Unos años apenas, bien gracias y Biagio súper divertido, por lo que veo - sonrió y tomando de su copa admiró el paisaje.

Sí, lo he visto - agregué, él suponía que yo no sabía lo que aconteció en Rusia hacia tan sólo unas semanas.

Oye y ¿quién es ella? - quiso saber cuándo me señaló a Candice.

Una invitada de mi madre, ¿la conoces? - le cuestione para ver qué tanto tenía que mentir.

Para mi desgracia sí, ¡una caza fortunas! - agregó sonriendo irónicamente, sus ojos, oh Dios cómo olvidarlos, su mirada era como ponzoña, quería estrangularlo, pero tuve que contenerme, solo rogaba a Dios que no atentara contra su integridad nuevamente, porque de ser así, diablos, no me controlaría y lo despedazaría en ese momento.

¿Cómo dices? - quise saber de qué hablaba.

La conocí alguna vez en Cancún, una playa de México, pero no contaba en que me iba a enamorar de ella, tuvimos una noche de buen sexo y luego me dejó para enterarme después que se casaba con mi primo Albert, desgraciadamente él falleció hace unos años - me contó sabiamente.

¿Albert, era tu primo? - pregunté ansioso.

¡Sí, preséntamela! - me respondió escueto, me insistió.

Pero, ya la conoces… - le aseguré, sabiendo que algo intentaba.

Lo sé, pero lo que menos espera es, verme aquí - me aseguró mordazmente.

Pero… - quise evitarlo.

Por favor - me lo pidió fervientemente.

Está bien, vamos - asentí, me adelanté cuando comenzó a caminar, sabía que nada lo detendría, pero yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

¡Hola Paula! - saludó a la médica haciendo que desorbitara los ojos.

Terry… ¡tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? - expresó colocándose delante de Candice, la cual se había quedado sin habla.

Soy amigo de Archie, prima - logró zafarse de la figura humana de Paula y la observó detrás de ella, con la cara pálida y temerosa.

¡Ya no lo soy más, preciso que me dejes en paz, aléjate de aquí…! Paula por favor, dile que se vaya – Candice pasó saliva, se levantó de la silla, tomó las muletas y se dirigió al fondo del pasillo sintiendo que las piernas no podrían soportarla más.

Lo haría, pero creo que ésta, no es tu fiesta – Niel por supuesto que la siguió, amenazándola y riendo por su actitud.

No me iré, sólo porque don magnate lo dice y creo que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ¡tú a mí no me das miedo! – Candice había cambiado, ya no estaba nerviosa, ni asustada, sólo se acercó a él y le escupió en la cara.

¡Pues debería, te recuerdo que me usaste! – enojado Niel se limpió la agresión a su rostro con un pañuelo y se atrevió a alzarle un dedo en son de amenaza.

Mira quién lo dice, pero no te preocupes, como para ti no fui nada, nada me debes, porque para mí fuiste inexistente – la ira se había apoderado de ella.

¡No eras más que una prostituta…! – apenas lo hubo dicho Niel y la mano de Candice se había escuchado en todo el salón.

Con eso Candice tuvo más que suficiente, era momento de que se enterase de la verdad, una verdad que él supondría verdadera. Si él no tenía piedad de ella, a ella no le importaba lo que pensarán los demás.

Pues si quieres saberlo, sólo lo fui contigo porque si no más recuerdas cuando estábamos teniendo sexo, te dije que pararas y eso no te importó y sabes que legalmente eso se llama violación y de ello lo único que contraje fueron enfermedades porque no te protegiste y después aborté a tu hijo – Candice se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído.

Un... hijo… ¡lo abortaste! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¡Nuestro hijo! – jadeó Niel contrariado.

Tú hijo, porque yo no lo concebí, ni siquiera porque me haya enterado de ello, me violaste cuando me pegaste, no lo recuerdas, así que me alegro de que no haya podido nacer, porque lo habría odiado tanto como te odio a ti – le gritó con voz queda y pausada y luego se rió de la expresión de su rostro.

Eso fue una cubeta de agua helada, hacía siete años se le habían pasado las copas y no la había protegido.

Candice ¿fue él? – se acercó Paula y la tomó de los hombros.

Sí, pero como te habrás dado cuenta no valió la pena, ahora si me disculpan me siento mal – ella comenzó a retirarse de ahí, tomándose la cabeza y arrastrándose literalmente por las paredes de los pasillos, las muletas ya no la sostendrían más.

¡Candice! – la llamé, pero ella solamente soltaba lagrimones que rodaban por sus mejillas.

¡Ahora no, Terry! ¡Gracias por la invitación! – Paula fue detrás de ella, agradeciéndome por invitarla.

¡La acompaño! – espetó intrigado.

¡Aahhh! – Candice soltó un alarido y se desmayó.

¡Candice, despierta! – cuando corrí hacia ella su cabeza ya había golpeado el suelo, algo más que no me gustaría.

Rápido, estamos llamando la atención, llevémosla a su habitación y tú ¡ni te le acerques! – casi al mismo tiempo Niel también había corrido, pero Paula le advirtió que no se le acercase.

¡Está mintiendo! ¿Qué no la ves? – gritó Niel, aún sin salir de su asombro.

¡Recuéstala! – Paula le ordenó a Terry comenzando a buscar en los cajones de la habitación. ¿Dónde están sus medicinas? – exigió saber la médica.

Ahí, en el cajón de esa mesita – respondí rápidamente.

Sólo esperemos que actuemos a tiempo – alzó un pedimento al cielo.

¿Qué dices? - quise saber.

¡No lo entenderías! No puedo revelarte nada, es secreto paciente-médico – me respondió viéndome angustiada.

Ahorita vengo – le dije a ella, saliendo de la habitación mientras Paula preparaba una jeringa.

¡Terry! – Niel se le acercó cuando hubo visto que venía por el pasillo.

Niel, ¿puedes quedarte en la fiesta? - le recomendé sin más.

¡Quiero verla! – exigió Niel.

¡No…no lo harás! Ella no está bien, ¡apenas se estaba recuperando, carajo! – lo tomé de las solapas, empujándolo a la pared y en tono amenazante.

¿Qué le pasó? – Niel le cuestionó.

¡No te lo puedo decir! – le respondí soltándolo.

¿Por qué tanto secretismo? – preguntó Niel sin recibir más respuestas de parte mía.

Lo siento, tengo que ir por unas cosas. Fred – lo llamó.

Sí señor, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó el interpelado.

Trae a Benedetti, quiero platicar con él – le ordenó y cortó la comunicación.

Por supuesto Terry, enseguida – atinó a responder antes de que su jefe hubiese cortado la comunicación.

Entré a la biblioteca, tenía que tomar una copa, sería acaso por eso que Candice les tenía miedo a los hombres europeos, pero que era lo que ocurría realmente. Tomé un vaso y me serví un poco de brandy, estaba completamente atontado y terriblemente enojado, debía calmarme y luego estaba ella, era muy contradictorio _los hombres siempre me hacen daño_ me había dicho en una de nuestras conversaciones. ¿Qué tendría que ver Niel con ella? Había cambiado de absoluta sumisión, al miedo, al temor, a la ira, para después parecer infranqueable, dura, vengativa y sumirse en un acto de rebeldía junto a una posición de no tener salvación. Tenía que verla, me dirigí a la habitación de Candice encontrándome afuera a Niel, dando de vueltas, al parecer la puerta estaba cerrada. Minutos más tarde Paula salió de ella, le dirigió una mirada de preocupación a ella por la abertura de la puerta y Candice se le notaba llorosa.

No entres…no quiere ver a nadie, está hablando por teléfono espero no te importe – me informó en secreto.

¿Pasa algo Paula? – le cuestioné.

Lo siento, no puedo decirte nada – ella se iba a retirar.

Habla conmigo Paula… - le pedí, estaba verdaderamente preocupado.

Será mejor que entres, está en el baño y podrás enterarte – me susurró con secretismo.

Terry – Niel lo llamó mientras veía pasar a Paula.

¡Tú ni te le acerques! – lo amenacé y entré, al hacerlo cerré la puerta con llave.

Entré sigilosamente y le advertí a Niel que se fuera de ahí. Candice se encontraba llorando de impotencia, cuando de pronto comenzó hablar. En ruso, un idioma más, ¿cuántos secretos tenían Candice? Tomé rápidamente mi teléfono y lo coloqué en grabación, luego averiguaría que era lo que decían.

Anthony – respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

¡Niel está aquí! ¡Lo vi hoy, en una fiesta! – declaró ella llorando.

¿En dónde estás? – cuestionó el tal Anthony.

En casa de Terry, Benedetti me encargó con Eleonor Grandchester para recuperarme – soltó ella sorbiendo.

¿Estás bien? ¡Ese hombre me va a escuchar! ¿Cómo se ha atrevido? La familia te apoyará Candice – se oyó un ruido de algo que tronara en el piso, lo cual hizo que ella se alejase la bocina del oído.

No, sólo quiero que me deje en paz, es lo único que pido, no le parece suficiente lo que me hizo y que se haya ido como si fuese un trapo viejo – se quejó Candice soltando a llorar nuevamente.

¡No llores mi niña, no vale la pena! Dime una cosa, ¿te quedaste embarazada de él hace tres años? Por eso, desapareciste con Albert – cuestionó él.

No tuve tiempo de enterarme de eso y no soy tan tonta para no tomar precauciones, Anthony – informó de aquello que sólo le hacía más daño.

¿Abortaste? – cuestionó nuevamente.

No, sólo hay otras formas de evitar lo que sucedió – respondió ella serenándose.

Perdona, no quise traerte malos recuerdos – el chico parecía disculparse por su intromisión.

¿Con quién hablas Anthony? – preguntó alguien más, un hombre mayor ya.

Mi padre quiere hablar contigo, ¿quieres hablarle? – preguntó Anthony.

No puedo – rebatió ella sin ánimos.

No quiere hablar contigo, padre – soltó al hombre mayor y su padre le dio un empujoncito a su hijo.

¡Hola! – saludó el hombre, esperando que le contestaran.

¡Hola, papi suegro! – ella trató de parecer normal, pero volvió a romper en llanto.

¡Candice! ¡Hija mía! ¿Dónde estás? – emitió el hombre notablemente emocionado. ¿Ha pasado algo, Candice? ¡Dímelo! ¿Te ha pasado algo? - insistió al notarla llorosa.

En Italia con los Grandchester, papi suegro – ella trataba de sonreír.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – increpó el hombre angustiado, esperando a que le contestase.

Nie…, Niel está aquí y me ha dejado hacer el ridículo con mi hogar de acogida – respondió ella, oyendo una sarta de perjurios contra su sobrino.

¿Hogar de acogida? ¿Desde cuándo? – quiso saberlo inmediatamente.

Hace tres semanas, es largo de explicar – intentó hacerlo, pero no pudo.

En este mismo momento le llamaremos, ese muchacho no puede seguir haciéndote daño, ¿prometerás que nos mantendremos comunicados? –pidió él e hizo prometerle a Candice lo mismo.

Sí, gracias - ella aceptó.

De nada Candice, hasta pronto y recuerda tú perteneces a la familia Andley – respondió el hombre y al despedirse colgó.

Candice se lavó la cara después de colgar el inalámbrico, salió del cuarto de baño y después se puso a cambiarse el vestido, pero justo antes de que se bajara la cremallera emití un carraspeo.

Perdona, pero creo que no deberías hacer eso – le recomendé.

¡Terry, no te oí entrar! – Candice emitió un respingo al oírme.

Estabas en el baño, ¿estás bien? – me le quedé mirando por unos minutos, ella sólo atinó a bajar la mirada.

Sí, sólo estoy cansada. Lamento mucho la escena, pero nunca estoy preparada para la presencia de Niel, ¿cómo puede ser mi mundo tan pequeño? – esa pregunta parecía haber sido más para ella que para él.

Una desagradable situación, ¿quieres contarme algo…? Perdona he sido indiscreto – reflexioné más sobre lo que acababa de decir.

No, no te preocupes, apenas es eso lo que te mereces, una buena explicación. Hace siete años conocí a Albert y Niel en una fiesta a la que ellos nunca fueron invitados, mi grupo de danza me daba la despedida porque vendría a trabajar a Francia, quería cambiar de aires. Cuando ellos entraron había retas de baile, como no entendían qué pasaba, nos apoyaron al ver que el ruido y la algarabía iba en aumento en el lado de mi grupo. Después de haber ganado, nos dirigimos a nuestras mesas y allí celebrábamos cuando nos llegó una botella de vodka a nuestra mesa, todos comenzaron a tomársela y de las ocho que siguieron a esa, menos yo, así que Niel pensó que le había negado el placer de ponerme mal con la bebida. Todos mis amigos estaban en un estado de embriaguez bochornoso y nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, mi compañera de cuarto no había llegado y no es que me preocupara, pero que supiera no tenía pareja en el grupo. La única sobria era yo, así que me acosté a esperarla, pero nunca llegó, muy entrada la madrugada alguien tocó a mi puerta y yo abrí pensando que era mi amiga, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, Niel profundamente borracho, me empujó y comenzó a decir cualquier tontería como que él tenía dinero y las mujeres que quería, que yo no podía negarle siquiera un trago a su salud y esa no sería la excepción, me resistí y lo golpeé, no quería que me violara, pero después me golpeó en el rostro y perdí el conocimiento. Después lo encontré durmiendo la resaca, como pude me vestí y salí de ahí, no había visto el rastro de sangre que tenía en las piernas. Ya en el lobby me encontré con una mujer que al ver como estaba, presintió lo que me había pasado y me ayudó.

Paula – emití el nombre de la médica que le ayudó.

Sí, Paula me hizo revisión ginecológica y me dijo que me habían violado, que tenía que levantar una acusación, pero después caí enferma por ETS y temía que me hubiese quedado embarazada – Candice me explicó con cierto dolor que pude ver en su mirada.

¿Lo estuviste? – cuestioné atento a esa información, ella era tan diferente por tiempos.

Ni de cerca, tomé medicamento para evitarlo, no sabes lo difícil que fue, por el niño, pero no pude conservar la idea de tener el hijo que fue producto de una violación. Le hice creer que aborté a su hijo, lo siento, pero parte de la rabia que contenía explotó – me dio las disculpas que tenía que dar aunque no las sintiera de verdad.

¿Estás mejor ahora? – pregunté obviando que no pasaba la misma idea por su cabeza.

He llamado a mi suegro, ahorita mismo Niel debe estar rumbo al aeropuerto – se justificó.

Toc, toc

Adelante – respondí como en cualquier otro momento, sin acordarme de que Niel seguía afuera.

¿Qué le has dicho a mi tío, perra? – entró como alma que lleva el diablo.

¿No sé, de qué hablas? – Candice reaccionó con todo recato y fingió demencia.

¡Mi tío me habla de Rusia y tú no sabes nada! ¿Qué casualidad? – Niel se burla de ella y comienza a zarandearla, alzando una mano para golpearla.

¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima, cretino! – le grité tomándolo desprevenido y anteponiéndome entre ellos.

¡Terry! – espeta Niel incrédulo.

¡Estás en mi casa y ella está al cuidado de mi madre, así que no te permito que la lastimes! – respondo furioso y autoritario.

¡Haz caído en sus redes! – expresa Niel soltando una carcajada. Ya te contó que Albert también fue su amante – quiso instigar lo poco que conocía de ella.

Estás viendo cosas, ni ella es mi amante y ni tú estabas enamorado, sólo estabas herido por su… rechazo – espeté lo más mordazmente que pude, algo que por supuesto no se esperaba.

¡Esto lo sabrá Archie! – pronunció él ofendido.

¡Felicidades, puedes ir a contárselo! – me burlé enormemente.

Cometiste un delito y eso no te lo perdonaré – resolvió decirle ella.

Compruébalo y me da lo mismo lo que hagas o sientas – ahora el burlón era Niel.

¡Buenas noches, Terry! – se despidió de mí con rencor.

¡Buenas noches, Niel! – respondí con el mismo tono que él había usado.

¡Sabrás de mí! – la amenazó fuertemente y sonó el pitido del celular de Niel.

Bla, bla bla – Candice hizo señas con las manos a forma de pato.

Bueno, hola padre, en este momento salgo para allá – respondió antes de cortar la comunicación.

Fred – salí detrás de él y al encontrarme a mi chofer lo llamé.

Sí señor – respondió mi robusto amigo.

Acompaña a Niel a su coche y dile a Cosomo que lo siga, quiero saber si tomara un avión a Rusia o a donde exactamente, ah y otra cosa, quiero que su personal se vista discretamente y vigilen la casa – le recomendé y solicité, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

Señor – él se retiró de ahí, siguiendo a Niel a su automóvil.

Terry – Candice me llamó.

Sí – respondí en el acto.

Quiero irme a casa... – solicitó ella con cierta frialdad.

No puedo dejarte ir – resolví aclarárselo.

¿No lo entiendes, no quiero esto? – cuestionó ella sin dejar de mirarme.

¿Dónde entra Albert en este drama? – pregunté sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué lo hacía.

¡Qué te importa! – respondió ella retándome.

No te irás, sin que me hayas explicado… así que tú me dirás - una amenaza podría ser tan efectiva cuando fuese la indicada.

¡Hombres! Cuando Niel le contó a Albert lo que hizo con un dejo de desfachatez, él se dedicó unos seis meses a buscarme hasta que dio conmigo, en Francia, me pidió disculpas en nombre de su primo y me ofreció casarme con él, le dije que no hacía falta que se sacrificara y que no había forma alguna que pudiese convencerme de lo contrario, entre él y yo no había amor, así que me negué rotundamente. Siguió cortejándome y me contó lo que Niel había dicho de mí, así que con mi permiso, él le dio a entender que sólo sería una diversión. Niel se lo creyó y no le importó que Albert "jugase conmigo", pero realmente no fue así, al cabo de otros siete meses acepté ser su esposa, su familia descubrió " _el sucio plan de Albert_ " cuando ya habíamos consumado el matrimonio y se alejó de ellos, vivimos en Francia por dos años y medio hasta que falleció de un ataque al corazón. Llamé a su padre y le entregué el cuerpo de su hijo, asistí al funeral, pero lejos de los dolientes y Niel estaba poco enterado de que quedé con su familia en buenos términos, había guardado los mejores recuerdos de su persona, así que nadie me extrañaría en el funeral.

Niel me insultó en el funeral porque cuando me iba, me reconoció, era mucho mi dolor para reconocer que le tenía lástima, así que sólo me fui de ahí. Su familia me contactó con cierta frecuencia y me vine aquí. Hasta ahora. Siempre supe que mi esposo no era ni siquiera como el típico magnate europeo, donde se les acostumbra a ordenar y que uno aceptaría todo lo que ellos dicen sin chistar, conmigo siempre era diferente, Albert supo aceptar que no siempre podría ganar, así que aprendió a no dejarse llevar por su crianza, yo me podía sostener con comodidades sin su ayuda y eso él lo sabía, así que no podía alzar mucho revuelo con una discusión o una diferencia - comentó ella.

¡Eso hiciste conmigo el otro día! – reaccioné al instante.

Sí, pero no puedes darme órdenes porque no las cumpliré – me explicó.

Me he dado cuenta, ¿haz pensado en volverte a enamorar? – cuestioné para saber en qué ideas se movía.

Terry, eso no se planea, además tengo mucho trabajo – intentó darme mil excusas.

¿Prefieres tu trabajo, que tu persona? – cuestioné ante la aparente realidad.

A veces es más fácil lidiar con el trabajo que con una persona muy distinta a mí – recapituló ella, eso no me daba muchas esperanzas.

¿No tuvieron hijos? - cuestioné lo que aparentemente ya sabía.

No y cuando quisimos tenerlos era demasiado tarde, él había fallecido de improviso – dudó un poco al darme su respuesta, pero no pude identificar si era cierto.

Lo siento, creo que debo dejar que descanses – al darme cuenta de esa información me despedí, haciendo que ella olvidara su deseo de irse.

Gracias - se limitó a decir.

Te veo mañana en el desayuno – me despedí de ella y salí de su habitación.

Por supuesto luego te veo, hasta mañana – dijo ella acostándose en la cama, cerré la puerta para que nadie la interrumpiera.

Fred ¿qué pasó con Benedetti? – llamé a mi robusto amigo.

Está de viaje señor, de lo otro, los guardias están apostados en todas las entradas posibles – me informó detenidamente el lugar donde lo encontraría.

Gracias Fred, puedes retirarte. Fred… - lo llamé después de darle algunas indicaciones.

Sí señor – regresó sobre sus pasos, esperándome.

Terry, Fred. ¿Mi madre y Marie? – le cuestioné apurado.

En el pastel del señor Biagio, señor – respondió dándose la vuelta.

Bueno, no tengo cabeza para nada, me disculpas con mi madre - cuando me escuchó se fue hacer lo que le había encargado.

Sí Terry – se alujó de ahí y se despidió con la mano.

Paolo - lo llamé por celular.

Si tío, Terry - me contestó del otro lado de la línea.

Puedes traerme mañana muy temprano a las perritas, por favor - le solicité entusiasmado.

Si tío, estaré temprano en la casa - me aseguró. Tío Terry, que hago con los otros perritos?- me preguntó como si fuese a hacer otra cosa.

Lo mismo que has hecho en estas semanas - aseguré. ¡Hasta mañana! - me despedí de él.

¡Hasta mañana! - se despidió amablemente y me colgó.

Me despedí del pequeño Paolo, esperando que ese regalo hiciera por mí, algo más que un lindo recuerdo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XII**

Muy temprano por la mañana, las perritas que Paolo compró por encargo me despertaron, salí al pasillo, las cargué una en cada mano y entré sigilosamente a la habitación de Candice. Las deposité en la cama y aquel par de traviesas comenzaron a buscar calor humano, haciendo que ambas lamieran el rostro de su ama, Candice comenzó a reír y cuando abrió los ojos. No lo podía creer, consideraba que la jauría era suficiente, pero algo me enterneció y me aventuré a comprarlas.

¡Hola! - las saludó tomándoles las patitas en son de saludo de mano. ¿Quiénes son? - les preguntó levantándose para mirarlas detenidamente.

¡Guarf, guarf! - ambas perritas comenzaron a ladrar, haciendo que me quedara en el quicio de la puerta.

¡Imposible! - exclamó confundida.

¡Guarf guarf! - ambas volvieron a ladrar y ahora saltaban.

Veamos, patas de color diferente, cola, orejas, ¿Mo? Tú debes ser Glo. ¡Mis niñas¡ ¿Qué hacen aquí? - les preguntó como si pudieran contestarle.

¡Pensé que las extrañarías! - respondí por los animales presentes.

Terry, ¿cómo las encontraste? Mirabel me dijo que las habían comprado aquí en Italia, pero ¡no sabía que hubieras sido tú! - exclamó ella impresionada y muy feliz.

Tampoco yo, así que me dije... ¿por qué no traerlas a casa y darte una sorpresa? - respondí acercándome más.

Gracias… - fue inesperado, pero me agradeció de una manera inesperada para mí, como una niña pequeña, me abrazó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

De nada, ahora espero que las eduques - referí sonriendo, sí, parecía tonto por el rostro que en esos momento estaba poniendo, pero me fue imposible poner otra.

Ya no lo necesitan, ya están educadas, ven observa - ella se levantó de la cama indicándome que debería de acompañarla, bajándolas inmediatamente.

¿Tan pequeñas? - me sorprendí.

Oh sí, las eduqué en mis últimas vacaciones para olvidarme de algunos no gratos recuerdos - me explicó.

¿En serio? No pareciera - ya que Mo estaba jalándole el pantalón de la pijama.

Sabes, ellas me dan la calma que necesito, después del velorio me fui a la casa que compartíamos Bert y yo antes de casarnos, un día como la fiesta de ayer me encontré a Niel y Bert no estaba escuchando, sin que me diera cuenta.

 _ **Inicio del flash back**_

¡Así que aquí estás! - Niel la había sorprendido en demasía.

¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó ella, con cuidado.

Deberías abrirme los brazos para recibirme - exclamó ella, pensando que era lo mejor para él, en su fantasía, claro estaba.

¿Disculpa? - cuestionó Candice

Pues para que supieras que Bert está jugando contigo y que después de él seguiré yo y después algún tonto más. ¿No dices nada? - Niel comenzó a burlarse.

¿Debería? No tengo, ¿por qué hacerlo? Así que puedes decir todo lo que quieras - a ella le dio lo mismo y comenzó a caminar sin hacerle el menor caso.

¿Qué te pasa? No respondes porque temes vibrar en mis brazos, que te sientas... excitada - sugirió él rozándole el cuello y arrinconándome.

Asumí que él me necesitaba como a todas las chicas que revolotean a su alrededor, pero lejos de lograr que le abrazara, me produjo una oleada de dolor y repugnancia, me tenía atrapada en sus brazos, sediento de venganza, me quería en su cama nuevamente, pero yo le repudiaba, sentí asco, entonces agarré el cuchillo que tenía cerca porque me estaba comiendo una manzana cuando se acercó a mí. Lo amenacé con atacarlo, pero de pronto se me pasó una idea por la mente, Mickael me había enseñado como algunas de sus pacientes se lastimaban los brazos cuando intentaban suicidarse, así que no me costó mucho trabajo observar mi brazo y saber que si cortaba parte de la palma y formaba líneas parecería que me estaba cortando las muñecas, así que lo hice. Aún recuerdo la cara de horror que puso Niel al ver cómo me cortaba las muñecas, salió despavorido y yo me quejé de dolor agarrándome las palmas, para luego ser sorprendida por Bert, por cierto...muy, muy furioso, maldijo en ruso, sacó un pañuelo y me cargó hasta la casa, escondiéndome en el sótano, ahí me curó y enclaustró en su casa por tres semanas, así que me dio dos opciones o el psicólogo o que me casara con él - Candice terminó de relatar ese suceso con una sonrisa picara.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

¡Qué buena idea! - chasqueé rápidamente, sonriendo por ese tipo de sonrisa.

No tenía nada que contarle al psicólogo, sería un desperdicio de dinero - obvió la acción.

Me lo imagino - respondí casi mecánicamente.

No me muerdas Glo, eres una traviesa, como tu mamá - Candice regaño a Glo por esa mordida y levantándola le hizo cosquillas en su panza.

Puedo hacerte una pregunta. ¿No te dolieron los insultos? - le cuestioné.

No, de hecho no los escuché, aprendí a irme cuando lo necesito, es un estado que me pasa frecuentemente, lo uso cuando leo - me aseguró ella aunque sin entenderle.

Pero si te tocaba lascivamente, tenías que haber reaccionado... - me interrumpí tratando de no imaginarlo.

No soy de palo, todos los cuerpos reaccionan igual, pero con lo que Niel no contaba era con que para esos momentos ya no escuchaba - me respondió tan sinceramente que desee que siempre lo hiciera así, conmigo al menos.

Eso es … - quise buscar una palabra mejor de la que tenía en mente.

Extraño, inclusive se lo que tratas de hacer - lo dijo, lo había dicho.

¿Qué cosa? - quise saber de lo que hablaba.

No te enamores de mí, perderás tu tiempo.. - me advirtió levantándose.

¿Por qué dices eso? - quería saber de lo que hablaba.

Porque tú sabes que no lo sé, a mí no me interesa ni tu dinero. ni tu posición, ni nada que las demás chicas buscan en ti, es más ésta casa es de tu tipo, es cómoda, pero no interesante - aseguró ella como si estuviese hablando del clima.

No entiendo ¿por qué lo dices? - increpé, quise saber ¿por qué había cambiado de actitud para conmigo?

Nunca recibiré dinero tuyo, ni ropa, ni joyas, ni todas esas cosas que el dinero puede comprar; a pesar de que investigues mucho y de que sobornes a cualquier persona no sabrás mis más profundos secretos, de hecho mi diario no está en físico, sólo está aquí - me señaló su cerebro.

¿Por qué piensas que estoy enamorado de ti? - cuestioné algo que nunca había hecho.

Creo que eso debes de preguntártelo a ti, es sencillo, te pediré que lo olvides, pero tú eres un hombre que siempre consigue lo que quiere o ¿me equivoco? - preguntó ella dándole en el clavo.

Casi siempre, por lo visto - admití pensando que ella algo que no obtendría fácilmente.

¿A cualquier precio? - cuestionó de nueva cuenta.

Así es - afirmé, tenía que parecer que lo anterior no había sido escuchado.

Aquí lo bueno de todo, es que pronto me iré y desapareceré de tu vida tan rápido como entré, así que no habrá nada que nos ate. Es más, tengo cuatro años más que tú, deberías de contraer matrimonio con alguien de tu nivel social aunque sea más frívola que yo - me respondió, sinceramente.

Preocupada de... ¿con quién me case? - le cuestioné pensando si esos serían celos.

No, preocupada para nada, sólo te recomiendo para que no te tomes nada a pecho y que no pretendas forzarme a nada en un oscuro secreto - me soltó rápido.

En tan mal concepto me tienes, ¡no soy igual a Niel! - le aseguré enfadado, pero controlándome.

¡Pero tampoco eres como Bert y no los estoy comparando! - maldición, Candice reactiva me molestaba más, ella comenzó a enojarse.

Todos los magnates somos tan... ¿predecibles? - ella inquirió muy seria y yo atiné a preguntar algo que no sabía.

Todos los magnates son celosos, hirientes, abusivos, obsesivos y todas esas buenas cualidades que nosotros los más humanos no tenemos - me aseguró enumerando todo lo que me decía, como si fuera una lista.

¿Estás segura? - quise saber, aunque no supiera ¿por qué?

Podemos desayunar - sugirió como si no le importara de lo que hablaba.

Marie, el desayuno, por favor - saliendo de su habitación, fui a la cocina, allí se encontraba Marie.

Sí mi niño, señorita - nos saludó a ambos cuando daba de vueltas y ella con ayuda de las muletas, se había acercado.

Marie, ¿en qué quedamos? - reclamó Candice.

Sí Candy, en un momento se los traigo - Marie sonrió.

Marie, Terry no quiere que le traigas ni huevo, ni aguacate y mucho menos leche - aseguró ella rememorando.

¿Estás enfermo? - preguntó preocupada Marie.

¡No, está enojado y eso le hará daño! - enfatizó Candice.

¡No hagas caso Marie, está jugando! - aseguré observándola.

Quise prevenirte... - aseguró ella.

Gracias por tu preocupación, ¿siempre eres así? - no debería haber hecho esa pregunta.

Como así, ¿inteligente? - volvió a defenderse, picándome el orgullo y si ella tiene orgullo, yo lo tengo más.

¡No, prohibitiva! - respondí enérgico.

Con hombres como ustedes sí, con otros no - su forma cínica era algo nuevo para mí.

¿Otros? ¿Cuántos otros han pasado antes de mí? - de dónde carajos apareció esa pregunta, ni cuenta me di cuando la solté.

Pues depende en ¿qué concepto? Sí son de trabajo dos, por diversión como cincuenta, tengo muchos amigos, con amistades como seis…hay mucho de donde escoger - respondió de la misma forma, desenfadada.

Me lo imagino, tengo una curiosidad - quería preguntárselo.

Dime - saltó su respuesta.

¿Por qué no quieres enamorarte? - pregunté sólo para molestarla.

Sí quiero, nunca he dicho eso. Pero no contigo, con alguien de mi clase - me aseguró haciéndome enfadar un poco.

Y ¿quién está hablando de clases? - eso tenía que aclarármelo.

Velo bien, no tengo ni tu educación, ni tus principios, ni el cuerpo, ni la elegancia, no hablo tu idioma, no sé lo que piensas y yo sencillamente no obedezco al alguien que se cree un Dios. Hablo como bárbaro, mis principios los uso a mi conveniencia, como, como si se fuese acabar el mundo, mi elegancia es la de una vaca, hablo italiano pero ese no es tu idioma, te entiendo menos y mi Dios ya ha muerto - terminó por decirme.

¿En tan mal concepto te tienes? - le pregunté con dos tonos de molestia.

No, no es el concepto, si no la idea de muchas personas - se atreve a ofenderme.

Me estás diciendo que jamás, ¿te enamorarías de mí? - le pregunto.

Exacto, te has dado cuenta del punto - aseguró ella, como siempre.

¡Pues no lo acepto! - esto era inconcebible, pensando que era inaudito y que me lo dijera en mi cara más.

Ese es tu problema, no pretendas que te exija dinero por no publicar unas fotos tuyas en situaciones comprometedoras, tengo más dignidad que ella, te lo aseguro - eso no podría ser cierto, no es cierto, ¿cómo se pudo enterar?

Ese es su problema, espero que no tomes partido por ninguno de los dos, pero tienes razón en una cosa - le aseguré enojado.

Me lo imagino... - respondió altanera.

¡No me daré por vencido! - respondí, arrojando la servilleta a mi plato de comida que Marie había servido y me levanté.

Pues suerte con eso, ¿no vas a desayunar? - me cuestionó irritada.

Tengo que salir porque si me quedo cometeré una tontería - le solté comenzando a caminar hacia mi auto.

¿Qué harás, besarme? - esa altanería, ¿alguna vez se la quitaría?

No me des ideas, espero que cuando vuelva, tengas el respeto por mí como para dejar de insultarme en mi cara y en mi propia casa - le pedí a ella.

Espera sentado... - respondió, ¿qué no podía callarse? Tenía que salir de allí y rápido.

Me voy - solté.

Huye - respondió, volviendo a su cereal.

¿Tan pronto perdiste la batalla? - me preguntó mi madre cuando entraba al comedor.

Madre, ¿hace cuánto estás escuchando? - pregunté con mal genio.

Es difícil no hacerlo cuando te pones a gritar y tiene toda la razón - increíble mi madre se ponía de su lado.

¿En qué de todo? - cuestionó irónicamente.

En que perderás tu tiempo, si no cambias esa actitud - me respondió acomodándome la corbata.

¡Ella es tan difícil! - espeté enfurecido y hastiado de ésta conversación.

Te equivocas, si mis tiempos hubiesen sido otros, hubiera querido atacarte como lo ha hecho y sólo para conseguir algo que ya sabías - aseguró mi madre.

¿Cómo has dicho? - quise saberlo.

Te sacó de quicio o ¿no? - mi madre me sonrió.

Sí - respondí soltando un suspiro.

Pues regresa allí y no le des el gusto, lo hace para divertirse y tú se lo permites - Eleonor sabía de lo que hablaba, así que me tomó de la mano y me empujó nuevamente al comedor.

¿Cómo sabes? - pregunté extrañado.

Tácticas femeninas para burlarse de los hombres mandones - respondió con una carcajada.

¡Lo hace a propósito! - exclamé sorprendido, deteniéndome un poco.

Por supuesto que sí, hijo, apúrate que también tengo hambre - me soltó.

¡Pensé que ya te habías ido! - exclamó ella sorprendida de que hubiese vuelto.

No quise darte ese enorme placer... - le informé, queriendo saber que era lo que me tenía que decir cuando volví a mi sitio y comencé a comer.

¿Cuál placer? - ella cuestionó.

¿O diversión? - pregunté.

¡Buenos días! - mi madre saludó muy sonriente.

Buenos días Eleonor, ¿te traigo el desayuno? - Candice se ofreció amable, pero era para ella difícil moverse.

No te preocupes Candice, ¡Marie lo hará! - le informó mi madre.

No es molestia, además las manos no se me caerán por ir por un plato ¿verdad? - soltó de pronto y sujetándose a las muletas salió de allí.

Gracias Candice - gritó mi madre.

Ten calma, no le des la importancia, le ha dado a tu orgullo - mi madre volteó hacia mí y coloco su mano en la mía, pidiendo paciencia.

Demasiado, no sé si soportaré estos enfrentamientos - le informé sin contemplar nada.

Estás dispuesto a que la aceptes así, si es que la quieres en tu vida - me cuestionó mi madre, ¿en realidad estaría dispuesto?

Buenos días, señor Grandchester - me saludó Claude, quien sería mi maestro de español de ahora en adelante.

Claude, anda siéntate, desayuna con nosotros - lo invité tranquilizándome.

Gracias - Claude accedió.

¡Buenos días! - saludó alguien desde la entrada.

¡No por Dios! - exclamé, esto no podía estarme pasando.

Elisa ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? - cuestioné harto de tener que soportarla.

Vengo a desayunar con la familia, digo Terry, no te sientes ¿sólo? - Elisa se acercó a mí y colocándome las manos alrededor de mis hombros.

Pero no te hemos invitado... - aseguró mi madre, ganándose una mirada cínica de su parte.

Aquí está tu plato, ¿qué es lo que quieres para desayunar? - Candice le preguntó a Eleonor sin notar la presencia de cierta pelirroja.

Siéntate Candice, Marie me atenderá - aseguró mi madre, esperando que Elisa no fuese impertinente.

Quiero devolver algo por lo que aparentemente no puedo pagar - solto llamando la atencion de Elisa.

¿Quién eres? - preguntó sin tapujos.

¡Ah hola! Mi nombre es Candice y soy amiga de Eleonor - saludó con una mano, haciendo que la pelirroja se asombrara.

¡Hola! Elisa, la prometida de Terry - solté ella de repente, haciendo que mi dulce y sereno rostro se convirtiera en una molestia total.

¿En serio? ¡Qué lástima que tengas que mentir querida! - para todos fue increíble, mi madre, yo y Claude teníamos la boca abierta, ¿acababa de desmentirla?

¿Cómo has dicho? - quiso saber Elisa, molesta.

Entonces quieres café o té, espera voy por Marie y regresaré - Candice salió sin tomarla en cuenta.

¡Candice, siéntate! - ordené furioso, pero no era con ella sino con el descaro de Elisa.

No seas descortés con t a, Terry - se estaba burlando o me regañó.

¡No es mi prometida, no tengo novia y no tengo por qué dar explicaciones! - expliqué detenidamente.

Realmente querida, ¿cómo dejas que tu prometido te niegue? - soltó burlándose y sentándose.

¿Cómo has dicho? - la pelirroja quería saber de lo que hablabas.

¡Terry! - Elisa quería una explicación.

Ten calma - advirtió mi madre.

¿Quién es ella? - Elisa volvía al ataque.

No tengo por qué darte explicaciones Elisa, por si no recuerdas sólo somos amigos - le aseguré de nueva cuenta.

Pero yo esperaba... - intentó meter cizaña.

No tienes que esperar nada, si vienes de visita bien, pero no exijas algo que no tendrás - la amedrente con la mirada y sí, esa era mi última palabra. Elisa se quedó callada y bajo el rostro a su plato.

Entonces qué Marie, ¿me enseñas hacer eso? - le preguntó a Marie cuando hubo entrado minutos después.

¡Oh si cuando quieras niña! - atinó a responder mi nana.

Bueno ya que al parecer estamos todos, comencemos a desayunar - dijo mi madre, sin preguntar más nada.

Entonces estábamos en qué Terry, diversión, ¿me crees capaz de hacerlo deliberadamente? - me cuestionó aguijoneándome.

Ya no sé de lo que te creo capaz y no me vas a sacar de mis casillas - le informé, dándole una advertencia.

Entonces hemos llegado a un acuerdo, tú no mencionarás nada de lo anterior y yo tampoco haré las simples reacciones - respondió ella comiendo un poco más del cereal que más bien parecía sopa de avena.

Bueno, creo que has llegado a un acuerdo por mí, entonces acabo de descubrir ¿cómo puedes pagarme lo que he gastado en ti? - respondí certero, eso era lo que debia de haber hecho desde un principio.

Dime - quiso saber.

Irás conmigo a Emporio Grandchester y modificarás mi administración - solté esperando que con eso se quedara callada, al menos hasta que terminara mis alimentos.

No puedo - respondió, quedando con esa débil esperanza.

¿Por qué? No has dicho que querías ¿pagarme? - insistí viendo como ponía pretextos.

Porque Kolios Enterprise no me lo permite y lo sabes, es antiético - respondió como si el tema de nuestra conversación se tratara del clima.

¡Antiético! Vaya, ahora ¿con que me saldrás? Modificaré mi petición, ve, observa y hazme sugerencias - tenía que cambiar algunas cosas, me fastidiaba tener que hacerlo.

Eso sí lo puedo hacer, ¿cuándo? - cuestionó rápidamente.

Hoy, ahorita mismo... - solicito aunque más parecía una orden.

¡Estoy en pijama! - exclama decidida.

Tienes 10 minutos para arreglarte - ordeno, ésta vez al parecer le he ganado una partida.

¡Estás demente! - expresa ella tirándome a loco.

Quince... - yo y mi bocota.

Espera sentado, con una silla, una limonada y una película muy larga porque tardaré más que eso - me recomendó ella, levantándose de la silla y con ayuda de las muletas comenzó a caminar.

¡No me provoques! - la amenacé, esa respuesta no me había gustado nada.

No lo estoy haciendo, sólo que no trabajo para ti y esto es un favor - se volvió para responderme.

Está bien media hora y ni un minuto más, si no sales iré por ti y veremos quién manda - la amedrenté.

¡Pues yo! ¿Quién esperabas? - me cuestionó, entrando y cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

¡Candice, no me tientes! - ganas no me faltaban, sentía deseos de hacerla entrar en razón.

Jajajajajajaja - de pronto se oyeron las risas de mi madre y Marie resonar en el comedor.

No es gracioso, madre - al voltearme les anuncié que no me parecía cortés que lo hicieran.

Al contrario hijo, es ¡divertidísimo! - respondió Eleonor, como si se burlara.

Niño Terry, necesitábamos una diversión y la hemos encontrado - sonrió Marie, que al igual que mi madre, no podía detenerse.

Pero no a mi costa, nana - la reprobé.

Eso es una falta de respeto, en mi vida vi tanto descaro... - susurró Elisa con desprecio, ya hasta se me había olvidado que estaba allí.

¡Dejen de burlarse! Y tu Claude, ¡suéltala! - le pedí, la risotada que despues escuché fue algo divertido.

Lo siento, me ha contagiado tu madre. Señora… - se interrumpió.

¡Nunca te hubiera subido el tono! - expresó Elisa.

Es por eso mi querida Elisa, que mi hijo y tú solo han sido amigos - soltó mi madre, cosa que nunca me hubiese esperado que dijera.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - increpó Elisa, enfadada.

Que mi hijo necesita alguien como… ella, que lo saque de sus casillas la mayor parte del tiempo y que a nosotras nos haga la vida más divertida - explicó Eleonor, sin detenerse a dar más explicaciones.

Esto es…¡me voy! - Elisa se levantó al entender la indirecta de mi madre.

Que te vaya bien querida... - Eleonor, vengativa, se despidió.

No debiste decir eso... - reprobé a mi madre y a Marie.

¿Por qué no? ¡Es la verdad! - refirió Eleonor.

¡Aaaayyy! - se escuchó un grito.

¿Qué sucedió? - me levanté rápidamente, al escuchar el grito de Elisa.

¿Qué son esos animales? - cuestionó la pelirroja.

Andan buscando a la señorita, niño Terry - respondió Marie, asegurándose de ello.

Elisa, te presento a Glo y Mo - respondí viendo su rostro, asustado y lo cual me pareció divertido.

¡Perros, pero si ni siquiera has tenido un perico! - exclamó ella y tenía toda la boca llena de razón.

Lo sé, pero están amaestradas... - le aseguré.

¿Qué quieren pequeñas? Sí, sí, también las quiero, ya calma, calma. Marie, Fred querrá cuidármelas y darles de comer - solicitó a mi nana.

Marie dile a Paolo que cuide de ellas - le pedí a mi nana.

Enseguida - mi nana accedió.

¿Nos vamos? - cuestioné cuando vi que con el pie enyesado les acariciaba la cabeza.

Sí espera, sólo me despido - respondió ella.

Mi madre estará aquí cuando vuelvas - le respondí esperando que se apresurara.

Perdón Eleonor, no es personal, me refería a mis niñas - ella se disculpó. Adiós niñas, se portan bien, si hacen travesuras no me lo cuenten - después se apoyo en las muletas y se dio la vuelta.

No te preocupes - sonriendo mi madre, se despidió de ella con la mano.

¡Apúrate! - la ansié.

Ya voy señor mandón, Eleonor ¿por que no le diste una tunda cuando lo necesitó? - le preguntó a mi madre.

No quiero perder la paciencia - le advertí éste jueguito me estaba hartando.

Pues piérdela, ahí me dices cuando la encuentres - se atrevió a hacerlo, se burló de mí.

¿Qué dijo, Claude? - de inmediato quise saberlo.

Que puedes perder la paciencia y a ver si la encuentras - él joven se limitó a traducírmelo.

¡Al auto! - le ordene, bueno más bien le grité.

¡Ash, ya voy! - ella caminó lo más rápido que pudo.

El camino a la oficina fue trágicamente en silencio, Candice estaba ensimismada en su celular, el cual comenzó a sonar. Claude me sonrió y apenas hubo contestado ella, comenzó a escribirme y traducirme por el wathsapp lo que hablaba, de lo contrario me hubiese limitado a entender sólo la mitad.

Bueno, ¡hola! ¿Cómo estás? - saludó ella efusiva.

Bien mi amor y ¿tú? - saludó Anthony de una forma más cariñosa.

Bien también, gracias - respondió lo que al parecer era un saludo.

¿Dónde has andado? - cuestionó Anthony, extrañado de no encontrarla en sus apartamentos.

En casa de Terrence Grandchester, pensé que Benedetti te había contado - respondió tranquila.

No lo conoces entonces, quiero verte y hacerte el amor, te extraño tanto - refirió Anthony, melancólico.

Yo igual, espero verte pronto, donde quiera que estés - explicó ella, sintiéndose menos tímida.

¡Te has sonrojado! Es una sorpresa para mí, sabes. ¿No me extrañas? - comentó el rubio con voz seductora.

Estoy viviendo con él, por el momento, pero estoy ansiosa por verte, quiero regresar a tus brazos - explicó Candice.

¡Estoy celoso! - bromeó con ella.

¡Jajaja pues no veo por qué! - expresó la rubia.

Seguramente te está viendo con cara de querer asesinarte porque no sabe español y porque tampoco acepta que tienes a un hombre perdido por ti - comentó Anthony seductoramente.

¡Algo así, es divertido! - sonrió ella.

Vaya hasta que te veo divertirte y a nuestras costillas - exclamó el rubio sorprendido.

Jajajaja lo sé - soltó modesta.

Quieres en realidad perder el cuello ¿verdad? Te veré en una semana - auguró él, más emocionado que nunca.

De acuerdo, te quiero mucho - Candice respondió con cariño.

Yo también, ciao - se despidió colgando.

¡Ciao! - se despidió en el mismo tono.

Efectivamente, esa llamada había sido el colmo del abuso, estaba celoso por supuesto, pero que Anthony le haya llamado y que sólo me haya enterado de la mitad no me hacía mucha gracia. Cuando escuché mi nombre, alcé el rostro hacia ella en son de curiosidad. Una cosa si era cierta, Candice se había sonrojado y no cualquiera lograba eso, sólo un hombre que la había amado en anteriores días.

Una vez que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, salí antes de que Fred lo hiciera, después Claude lo hizo y terminé por aceptar a regañadientes que él abriera la portezuela de Candice, saliendo y al darme la vuelta, escuché una pequeña conversación entre Fred y Candice, obviamente que sin entender nada.

Tenga cuidado de hacerle enojar, señorita - le recomienda Fred, sonriendo y ajustándole la corbata.

¡Oh pequeño Fred! Recuerda que perro que ladra no muerde - le responde ella sonriéndole y dándole un codazo toma las muletas.

¡Fred le había sonreído! Lo único que no sabía, es si era por su chiste o porque ella le había arreglado la corbata, de algo si estaba seguro, de mi cara de celos cambié a una más peligrosa, Fred sintió una mirada reprobatoria de mi parte, ese maldito gesto de ridícula confidencia con mi mu… con Candice no me había caído muy bien. cuando ella estuvo a la par de mi, nos dirijimos a la entrada de Emporio Grandchester.

¿No puedes ser más amable con Fred? - le pregunté.

Me faltó despedirme de beso – intentó bromear dándose la vuelta para regresar a despedirse.

No te atrevas a dejarme en el papel de estúpido, ninguna mujer que me acompaña puede hacer eso en mis narices – la reprendí tomándole el brazo y regresándola hacia mi derecha. Claude venía detrás de nosotros.

Yo no soy una mujer, soy la ingeniero que viene a recalcular un desastre, así que desde aquí, no te conozco – rebatió ella y me advirtió, adelantándose mucho más hasta que se encontraron con un muy asombrado y perspicaz recepcionista.

Señor Grandchester... – lo nombró Lucca titubeante.

Lucca – lo nombré, el cual tenía en un gafete colgado en su bolsillo y sobre la encimera del mueble.

Y ¿la señorita es? – quiso investigar.

¡Su empleada… por hoy! – contestó Candice tajante y viéndolo con desprecio.

¿En serio? – situación que me sorprendió de sobremanera ya que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía allí.

Sí, me enseñas el área que quieres que audite – solicitó ella sin mirarme a los ojos.

¡Era en serio que no me vas hablar! – él sorprendido era yo, la invité a pasar y rumbo al elevador le cuestioné la razón por la cual no me dirigía la palabra. Claude parecía ensimismado con su corbata, eso le era conveniente.

¿De qué me habla señor? ¡A usted no lo conozco! – con esas simples frases ya no supe que decir, me limité a mostrarle el lugar y dejarla sola en la zona administrativa.

Mientras ella andaba de aquí para allá en las muletas, yo entré a mi oficina consciente de que nada de lo que había sucedido hoy, tenía sentido para mí, hoy Candice había cambiado a muchas facetas, esperando que ella se decidiera por una. Claude se había retirado hace más de dos horas, después de una aburrida clase de español a la que en realidad no le estaba prestando atención. Después de tres o cuatro horas, en las que se supone que debería concentrarme en algunos papeles, me puse a pensar en todo lo que hubo acontecido en esta mañana, hasta detenerme en el motivo de mi molestia.

Fred – llamé a mi robusto amigo.

Terry – contestó él cauteloso.

¿Qué te dijo Candice cuando te arregló la corbata? – cuestioné sin más preámbulos.

No creo que deba decírtelo, Terry – me soltó con notada preocupación.

¿Es malo? – quise saber.

Depende… - Fred dejó una decisión en el aire.

¿Qué tan malo? – en realidad quería saberlo.

Pues no es exactamente malo, pero tampoco es bueno, suena más bien como una burla – tuvo a bien explicármelo con manzanas.

Mejor no me lo digas, Fred – decidí no saberlo.

Terry – colgó después de despedirse y yo me sentí fatal.

Después de unas cuantas horas más mientras intentaba leer unos contratos, ella llegó a mi oficina y por demás, muy sonriente.

¡Qué desastre! - soltó cuando se recargó en la puerta.

¿Cuál desastre? - quise saber.

Esa área está de locos, me asombra que todos se asombren, me encanta causar pánico, se preguntaban quién era yo y después de que Lucca les haya contado que te callé en recepción fue el acabose, que tus empleados no saben guardar silencio - explicó ella con tanta efusividad que ahora me dejaba más impactado.

Pues por lo visto no - le respondí cuando me levanté y por la mirilla escondida en la puerta de la sala de juntas, observe a todo el mundo en estado de pánico.

Nympha es una maravilla, pero los demás estarían asustados si los meto en problemas... - me advirtió sonriente.

¿Lo harás? - le cuestioné preocupado.

Quieres que esto funcione ¿verdad? - primero debía saber una cosa.

¡Haz lo que quieras! ¿Tendré despidos entonces? - tenía que preguntarlo, debía estar preparado.

¡Por supuesto que no! Pero debemos… debes colocar a tu personal de la mejor manera - se corrigió a tiempo.

Me gustó eso de debemos, ¡te pagaré bien! - le aseguré dando con esto tres pasos hacia atrás.

Tengo el dinero suficiente para ello, el dinero no es problema para mí - me aseguró confiada.

Me lo imagino - tuve que aceptarlo, nombrar el dinero era como un insulto para ella.

¡Más te vale no imaginarte nada, no es lo que estás pensando! - advirtió ella quizás adivinando mi pensamiento.

Entonces ¿qué es? - quería saber.

Soy heredera universal de mi difunto marido, cuando murió tenía desventajas, casi tres años me dejaron obsoleta, así que tuve que capacitarme y de entre eso, sólo tomé algo de mis cuentas y así es como me encontró el Sr. Kolios, estudiando. Soy perfectamente solvente - le expliqué.

Si tienes tanto dinero, ¿por qué trabajas? - cuestioné sin entenderlo ya que pocas eran las mujeres que en Italia se encargaban de los negocios familiares, ese era el papel de los hombres.

¿Por qué no he de hacerlo? Si tú lo haces, ¿por qué no lo debo hacer yo? - cuestiono Candice en un tono de voz más alto, creo que lo había tomado como un insulto.

¡Soy hombre! - respondí como si eso fuera su total verdad.

Y porque eres hombre ¿te lo mereces? Mi familia carece de varones y no creo que esa actitud tan snob de tu parte me sea placentera. Además no quiero que la familia de mi esposo tenga armas para buscarme - respondió con altivez.

Pero si ellos te aceptan como eres - aseguré entusiasmado, ya que así era.

Mi suegro, mi cuñado, mi suegra, pero no Niel, no quiero problemas, no he tomado nada de la cuenta personal desde hace un par de años - me contó con pesar.

¡Pero es tu dinero! - exclamé sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

¿Y? - me cuestionó como si yo fuera retardado y no entendiera nada.

Podrías vivir bien - le aseguré.

Pero mi vida sería vacía, de alguna forma mis padres pensaron que lo que estudié me serviría en la vida, las matemáticas no eran lo mío - rectificó ella.

¿Cómo dices? - cuestioné, entonces cómo es que había escogido un área tan difícil.

Quería con fervor ser escritora, pero mi familia decía que eso no viste, calza ni da de comer - mencionó un poco entristecida.

Entonces estudiaste algo que no querías - se me salió y me gané una mirada retadora de su parte.

No, papá no entendía como ser escritora se volvió una pasión porque en ninguna de las dos familias había un escritor nato y mucho menos un artista. Pero cuando ya tenía algunos años trabajando en ingeniería me di cuenta de que eso me daba algunos beneficios como pagarme cursos para escritores - comenzó a explicarme.

¿Son caros? - cuestioné porque no sabía de ello.

No precisamente, pero te devanas los sesos para algunas ideas. Sobre todo cuando padeces la enfermedad del escritor... - sonrió ante esas palabras.

¿Cuál es esa? - no lo sabía.

Falta de inspiración... - me respondió.

Ya entiendo - sonreí ante la idea de esa enfermedad.

Bueno mira, tienes algún rota folios o pizarrón para que te explique lo que puedes hacer - dijo Candice, esperando que ella accediera a mi petición de trabajar para mí.

Definitivamente Candice tenía mucha experiencia en éstos menesteres, más que a mí, el pizarrón estaba lleno de datos que sólo yo pensaba que estaban en mi cabeza, me sorprendí bastante con eso. Ella explicaba todo muy detallado, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando me hablaba.

¿Alguna pregunta? - me preguntó impaciente, dado que hacía tiempo que no le prestaba el más mínimo caso.

Entonces los cambios se harán en los próximos tres días, ¿serán suficientes? - cuestioné ya que lo único que si había captado era el tiempo en que demoraba la reingeniería.

Dímelo tú, tú eres el magnate no yo - me respondió sonriente.

Espera, Nympha ¿puedes venir? - le pregunté a mi secretaria cuando me levanté para abrir el intercomunicador.

Por supuesto - accedió ella, levantándose y tomando su ipad, se acercó a mi oficina.

Toc, toc

Señor - me llamó cuando entró.

Nympha, necesito que le digas a recursos humanos que todos los empleados no vengan a trabajar hasta el lunes por favor, pero que se pasen por ésta boutique, cotiza uniformes, sobre el modelo, reúnelos a todos y que escojan algo que les guste en conjunto, llama a Donatello para que te pongas de acuerdo con él, debe ofrecerte cortes juveniles y elegantes. Llama a las agencias de construcción que visitamos la vez anterior para la sala de conferencias y que nos hagan un presupuesto para que hagamos esos cambios - informé esperando que ella se fuera.

¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Nympha.

Sí - respondí escuetamente.

Está bien señor, una pregunta: ¿cueste lo que cueste? - me preguntó ella.

Te lo dejo a tu consideración - respondí dándole permiso de cualquier gasto sin importar las nimiedades.

Por supuesto, por cierto, su hermano Archie viene para acá - me informó medio sonriente.

Gracias Nympha, ¿algo más? - quise saber de lo que hablaba.

Sí, la ha visto allá abajo – me indicó con la mirada hacia Candice.

¡Arreglaré eso! - respondí sin muchos ánimos.

Permiso - Nympha se excusó y salió de la oficina.

¡Has causado revuelo! - le informé a Candice.

Ese suele ser el efecto que produzco... - respondió de forma malévola.

Sí claro, adelante - pedí cuando oí que tocaban la puerta.

Terry…perdona ¿estás ocupado? - era obvio que sí. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? - preguntó Archie pensando que no era una novedad que ella estuviese hablando conmigo.

Bueno, me vuelvo a casa - resolvió Candice, tomando las muletas.

¡Te llevo, sólo espérame! - le dije a ella, haciendo que saliera de mi oficina y Archie por consiguiente que cerrara.

Ah está bien, permiso - se retiró de allí.

Pase usted. Me puedes decir ¿qué es lo que haces? - quiso saber Archie con molestia.

Modificaciones... - respondí como lo que era.

¿Quién es ella? - cuestionó la presencia de Candice.

Una consultora administrativa... - respondí de la mejor manera.

¿La necesitas? O es que ¿te la estás tirando? - mencionó mi hermano y yo quise estrangularlo.

No voy a contestar eso, la necesitamos hombre además no trabaja conmigo sino con Robert y Kolios, rectifiqué para que se dejara de tonterías.

Hubo un problema en el cumpleaños de Biagio, vi a Niel muy molesto - me preguntó esperando una respuesta certera.

¿Quieres saber qué hace ella aquí? – debía desviar la conversación a temas más seguros.

Sí - respondio afirmativamente.

Nuestra administración es mala y sólo le estoy pidiendo un favor, eso es todo lo que tienes que saber - resolví contarle lo que significaba su presencia.

¿Por qué te has vuelto tan secretudo? - cuestionó mi comportamiento.

Porque tengo derechos y obligaciones como todos ustedes y no han hecho gran cosa por la empresa, esto se ha convertido en un ir y venir de chismes, tiene que acabar, se debe ser más productivo y mi doctorado en finanzas no me da para tanto y ustedes no me ayudan mucho que digamos - me quejé amargamente.

¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? - Archie aceptó que en realidad ellos no habian colaborado mucho.

Dado que ella no me lo puede coordinar, le he dejado a Nympha las cotizaciones y los uniformes para los empleados, la reconstrucción está en el pizarrón de la sala de juntas - le informé indicándole el pizarrón que se encontraba en la sala.

¿Pero no le estás pagando por ello? - cuestionó y pensé que era lo que estaba pensando, claramente le dije que no me lo podía coordinar.

No, además es antiético, ella está con Kolios - volví a informar.

Entonces ¿qué es esto? - Archie tenía algunas dudas.

Un favor, ¿acabó el interrogatorio? Vendré mañana a supervisar el trabajo, debemos comenzar a laborar el lunes, los cambios se harán en éstos cuatro días - le informé levantándome de mi asiento, esto me estaba sacando de mi casillas.

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - me cuestionó animado.

Pregúntale a Nympha, tengo que retirarme - le dije, tomando mis cosas y saliendo de allí.

Claro, hablaré con ella - asintió mi hermano.

Sí Nympha, me saludas a Annie - recomendó y se despidió amigablemente de mi secretaria.

Con mucho gusto, señorita - Nympha agradeció.

Adiós... - se despidió y comenzó a caminar.

Te invito a almorzar - respondió.

Gracias, muero de hambre - Candice exclamó, tomándose el estómago en son de hambre.

¡Qué extraño! Dime ¿por qué no aceptas el dinero de tu familia política? - quise saber, el mal humor no era de mi y tampoco el que me sintiera acorralado por mi familia.

Porque en verdad que no lo necesito, Kolios me paga bien y mis únicos vicios es ir a tomar café mientras me pierdo en la lectura, mi departamento tiene lo básico y no me gusta la ropa ni las joyas, suelo usar muchos jeans y botas, pero esas me las da la empresa - recapituló todo lo que ella necesitaba eran sus aficiones.

Ya veo, entonces es por orgullo - quería saber si ella era así, orgullosa.

Sé que se puede ver así, alguna vez quise tantas cosas que cuando llegué a la casa de Bert se sentía tan opulenta, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que algo me faltaba, en ocasiones tanto lujo te quita los sueños que quieres realizar en tu vida - me respondió para aliviarme.

Entonces ¿nunca quisiste acostumbrarte al dinero? - me encontraba en un estado de información sincera, quería seguir por el mismo camino.

No, quizás en ocasiones pequé de snob, pero la convivencia al principio de mi matrimonio fue cautelosa, Bert era demasiado paciente y yo odiaba a su primo por lo que me había hecho, ni siquiera recuerdo el ataque y no tengo ese trauma, sólo que terminé yendo con el psicólogo para que Bert me pudiese tocar - responde con un millón de suspiros.

¿Cuánto tiempo? - no podia detenerme.

Después de casarme como cuatro meses. Acepté que no había sido culpa mía, nuestro primer acercamiento sólo fueron besos y caricias, sólo eso soporté. La verdad es que me amaba no sé cómo ni cuánto, pero mientras él ardía en deseos de hacerme el amor, yo sólo le aceptaba uno que otro beso o caricia íntima, pero después me alejaba por días - terminó de contarme.

¡Fue difícil! - exclamé sorprendido.

Mucho, ya no sentía culpabilidad, pero tampoco podía soltarme, así que decidí que lo haría en los días cercanos al periodo, eso me ayudaría a relajarme y a admitir que su ansiedad calmara mi sed - me contó con cautela, estaba revelando más de lo que quisiera.

Buen truco y ¿lo conseguiste? - estaba ansioso porque terminara de explicármelo.

Sí, fue maravilloso para los dos, tanto para él como para mí, en primera instancia porque lo deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y ya no me daba tanto terror - siguió contándome.

¿Fue en serio eso? - cuestioné sin parar de asombro.

¿Qué cosa? - fue ahora el turno de ella.

Tu advertencia... - referí algo de nuestras platicas pasadas.

Velo de esta forma, no lo soportarás. Tú eres de una cultura diferente a la mía - pretendía hacerme un maldito favor.

¿No me dejarás que lo intente? - le pregunté ansiando a que me diera luz verde.

No, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? - me pidio como no dándome a otra opción.

Tengo que confesarte algo, conozco tu apartamento - me descubrí.

Me lo imaginaba, pero en realidad no lo conoces - me aseguró ella.

No has pensado en vender esas mariposas, te resultarán un arte muy rentable. Espera, espera que quisiste decir con eso - quise saber exactamente a que se refería, uno en Lacio y otro en Roma, estaría hablando de otro más.

Puedes llevarme a un lado más tarde - me solicitó rápidamente.

¿A dónde? - quise saber, pareciera que no quería hablar de los temas en los que significaba tener que revelarme más de ella.

¡Ya lo verás, ahora comamos! - respondió ella animosa, llevándome un restaurante que no conocía.

No entendía por qué se sinceraba cuando estábamos a solas, quizás porque se sentía en confianza conmigo, al mismo tiempo pensaba si me estaría diciendo la verdad; el tener conocimiento de que fuese mujer de Bert durante unos cuantos años y no haber tenido relaciones, le era casi perjudicial a Bert como hombre, en realidad lo conocía poco, nunca fue un entrañable amigo de él, pero sí de Archie, quizás porque compartían los mismos vicios. La tenía enfrente y seguía reacia aceptarme como pretendiente, pero cada vez que atacaba, ella le daba la vuelta. Era contradictorio, tener una inmensa fortuna a su merced y no usarla, entonces que había pasado que ella, la que no quería tocar ese dinero. El simple recuerdo de esa llamada, la de Anthony, me había hecho ver que mis celos eran tan fundados como quería que lo fueran, no simplemente era Marcello y Anthony, sino yo mismo, tenía muchas ideas preconcebidas.

El meollo de éste asunto, radicaba en entenderla, preguntándome si eso fuera posible, ¿eran celos los de esta mañana? ¿Me gustaba sentirme acorralado por todos? De algo sí estaba seguro, siempre tenía una sonrisa para otra persona y para mí, ¿qué tenía?

Continuará...

Hola niñas, un pequeño capítulo, ando enferma espero que puedan aguantar otro capítulo dentro de unas semanas, saludos a todos y diviértanse.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIII**

El almuerzo pasó sin contratiempos, cuando abordamos la limusina, Candice buscó en su cartera una tarjeta y le indicó a Fred que fuese hacia allá. El camino era largo, cuando llegamos, ella le comenzó a contar una historia.

Cuando mi marido llevaba un mes de haber muerto, no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, llevaba un poco más de ocho meses realizando un trabajo por iniciativa propia. Perdone ¿se encuentra Cristell? - se interrumpió y al tocar un timbre, por el intercomunicador solicitó hablar con alguien.

Sí señorita, ¿quién le busca? - cuestionó la otra persona por el intercomunicador.

Candice Andley - le respondió de la misma forma, escuetamente.

En seguida le comunico que ha llegado - respondió y corto la comunicación.

Te decía, dentro de mis desviaciones de la aburrición total, decidí hacer mariposas de cristal con armazón de acero, déjame decirte que rompí docenas de ellas, la armonía de los colores no estaba en mi apogeo, así que eché a perder una cantidad enorme de material. Luego comencé de nuevo, con modelos, en una fiesta alguien abrió el que era mi estudio y en la cena me preguntó si vendía las mariposas que había en un cuarto cerca del lobby. Cristell compró decenas de ellas, la verdad no sé cómo pasó eso, pero de esa venta obtuve un dinero extra - le relató como si le contara cualquier cosa.

Pero no sería mucho - exclamé confundido.

No fui la que le puse precio a esa obra, fue ella - se defendió Candice.

Y no muy bien merecido, aún le insisto que le pago poco - reclamó Cristell.

Mira te presento a Cristell Baggio, Cristell, él es Terrence Grandchester - los presentó e increíblemente Cristell sonrió ampliamente.

¡Estoy ante un Grandchester! ¿Cómo está Eleonor? - cuestionó Cristell sonriente.

¿Conoce a mi madre? - pregunté como si no pudiera creerlo.

Sí, desgraciadamente en el sepelio de tu padre, ella estaba muy desconcertada. La conozco desde niña, pero fui la oveja negra de mi familia y ahora compro arte. Y usted señorita qué bueno que me visita, ya tienes la mariposa que te encargué - la saludó de forma italiana, un beso en cada lado de la mejilla.

Ya casi, sólo me falta que me consigas un tono que no encuentro, pero quiero que él vea tu salón - le pidió de favor con las dos manos juntas y suplicándole como niña pequeña.

¿Cuál? ¿El salón de luz? ¿Es necesario? - cuestionó mortificada.

¡Por favor! - suplicó, pero no le costó trabajo.

¡Sí, por favor! - la imité, haciendo que Cristell rodara los ojos.

Está bien, se lo enseñaré, pero usted caballero me promete que no le dirá a nadie de lo que has visto - me hizo prometerlo por las mil vírgenes.

¡Prometido! - juré sonriéndole.

Me perdonan tengo una llamada, saldré al balcón - refirió Candice, saliendo con el teléfono en el oído y hablando en ruso, por supuesto que era Anthony o William con el que hablaba.

Por supuesto, creo que no sabes en lo que te metes - me advirtió Cristell una vez que Candice se había alejado.

¿Qué has dicho? - quise saber de lo que hablaba.

Estás enamorado de ella, pero nunca la entenderás, el dinero no le hace falta - me reprochó cosas que ya sabía, todo el mundo estaba tan preocupado.

¡Me estás amenazando! - espeté furioso.

No, sólo te daré un aviso, para que sepas qué hacer. Ahora vayamos - así como Candice, Cristell volvió a ser amable.

¿No la esperaremos? - le pregunté extrañado.

Ella ya conoce esta ala de la casa, sabrá llegar - me aseguró llevándome hasta allá.

¿Qué pasó con Bert que no quiere aceptar su dinero? - pregunté como si hablara del clima.

Ese no es mi secreto, ella te lo contará si quiere, no puedo traicionar su confianza, vamos - me tomó de la mano.

Candice colgó y comenzó a caminar hacia el ala, ahí se encontró a Terry y a Cristell, ella sonreía y yo no cabía en su asombro, el ala de la que hablaba Cristell tenía ventanas amplias que daban una iluminación solar excelente. Las mariposas que había visto en su departamento eran insulsas al lado de estas, allí dos argollas con hilos de plata las sujetaban, un sinfín de ellas, pendidas en el aire dentro de un destello multicolor. La luz que entraba por ellas hacían las veces de un prisma, todas se reflejaban en las blancas paredes, lo cual hizo que parecieran espejos de luz.

¡Es… maravilloso! ¡Como reflejan la luz! ¡No me lo puedo creer, mi madre mataría porque su estancia se viera así! - exclamé diciendo pura y exquisitamente la verdad.

¡Esa es mi favorita! - exclamó Cristell señalando una mariposa multicolor.

¡Es hermosa, lo que tocas lo conviertes en arte! ¡Es de oro! - exclamé, pensando que era muy cierto.

Sí de 24 quilates, no es para tanto, sólo me gustan los colores - agradeció pero nada más. Me preguntaba cómo era que a ella no le pareciera así.

Candice, quisiera hablar contigo... - Cristell se la llevó y comenzaron a hablar en voz bajita.

¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Candice confundida.

Me ha contactado tu suegro - le platicó la chica.

Lo sé, me encontró por Niel - respondió ella triste.

¡No puede ser posible! ¡Ese hombre no puede dejarte en paz! - exclamó enfadada.

Parece que no... - respondió ella.

¡Tienes que tomar ese dinero alguna vez! - rebatió ella guardando silencio y mirándola como se quitaba una lagrima de la mejilla.

¡No lo haré! - respondió escueta.

¡Eso es orgullo y lo sabes! - le reclamó.

No lo necesito y es mi última palabra - respondió ella zanjando el tema.

No sé, ¿qué haré contigo? Oye ¿está enamorado de ti? - le preguntó Cristell señalándome con la mirada.

No puede amarme, lo sabes. Lo alejaré y me olvidará - respondió sin mayor problema.

¿Y tú, ya lo has hecho? - le cuestionó advirtiéndole que las veía.

¿Qué cosa? - cuestionó por curiosidad.

¡Alejarte, por supuesto! - exclamando con obviedad.

¡No me deja! - explico ella.

Y tú has estado atada de manos ¿verdad? Desde ¿cuándo haces lo que un hombre te pide? ¡Ese hombre es un bombón, Bert no quería que te convirtieras en monja! - le dijo Cristell más emocionada que ella misma.

¿Podemos hablar después? - le pidio ella medio sonriendole.

Bueno los dejo, están en su casa - ella lo acepto como que no queria hablar de él.

Gracias Cristell y mucho gusto - respondió y se fue.

Igualmente - respondió alejandose y cerrando la puerta.

Tiene razón debes dejar atrás el orgullo y tomar ese dinero - le comenté haciendo que ella comenzara a caminar debajo de la mariposa que antes veiamos.

¡Métete en tus asuntos, Terry! - me respondio reclamandome.

Tú eres mi asunto… - solté viendola commo cambiaba de tactica y de pla´tica.

Dime, ¿te ha gustado? - me preguntó.

Demasiado, puedes hacerle una a mi madre, sé que te estará agradecida... - decidí no astacarla mas por el momento.

Claro, sólo tengo que conseguir el vidrio - me informó.

¿No lo haces tú? - pregunté por eso que no tenía.

No, ese lo compro en Austria - me dijo como si no supiera que más hacer.

¡Tan lejos! - exclamé, sorprendiendome.

Cubre especificaciones al cien por ciento, además me lo puedo costear, mis mariposas tienen parte de mis encantos… - me dijo, obviamente mi mente comenzó a dibujar esos encantos. ¡Esos no! - refutó porque ella pensó lo que yo. De pequeña me encantaba iluminar porque el dibujo y yo no somos enemigos íntimos - refirió apenada.

¿Enemigos íntimos? - pregunté tratando de no reirme tan alto.

¿Cuándo has visto un perro de cinco patas? - me preguntó como si fuera una aberracion.

¡Jajajaja creo que no! - respondi de la misma forma.

Le puedes preguntar ¿qué colores le gustan? No, mejor no, espera - se retiró de ahí y dibujó algo en un papel.

¿Qué haces? - quise saber.

No seas metiche, ya está, toma, en la casa te daré colores y pídele a tu mamá que la ilumine, así sabré ¿cómo la quiere? Hazle recomendaciones, debe ser como más le guste - me sugirio extendiendome la hoja.

¡Eres pésima dibujando! - vi algo que se parecia a una mariposa.

Lo sé, también la puedes sacar de la red, experto en arte, ¿nos vamos? - me preguntó despues de burlarse.

¡Sí, vámonos! - respondí acompalandola hacia la salida.

La ayudé a subir a la limusina, y detrás de mí, Claude, le había ordenado que nos siguiera a todos lados. Candice se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, en el trayecto ella había cerrado los ojos quedándose profundamente dormida, cuando hubiésemos llegado la levanté en vilo y la dejé recostada en su cama.

Bert… - pronunció ella y yo me quedé helado.

Hasta cuando dejaría el pasado en su lugar me preguntaba, me puse furioso y salí después de dejarle en claro que me molestaba que otro ocupara sus pensamientos, obvio que decírselo cuando estuviese despierta hubiese sido mejor. Tuve que aceptar que quería ser yo, el que estuviera ahí, presente. Me senté a su lado y después al recostarme me quedé completamente dormido.

Cuando comencé a despertar Mo y Glo se encontraban acurrucadas en los brazos de Candice y yo en la gloria, abrazado a ella, me estiré un poco al ver esa foto y Glo se despertó rascándose la oreja, volviendo a dormir más tarde.

Lo único que quería hacer era despertar, pero no lo conseguía, así que Candice se removió un poco, de pronto me di cuenta que ambos estábamos cubiertos con una frazada y que alguien tenía que haber dejado a las cachorros en su regazo, fue entonces que abrí los ojos, no encontré a nadie, así que preferí seguir durmiendo.

Algunas horas después, Candice se estiraba a la par que aquellas mascotas, comenzando a hacer ruido, pero preferí aparentar que estaba dormido, cuando sentí que ella se volvía, dio un suspiro y acabó por dormitar más tiempo. Intenté abrir un ojo y observé que ella tenía los suyos cerrados.

¿Qué hace usted aquí, señor Terry? Miren niñas, nos está robando espacio. Así dormido, ya no das tanto miedo - comentó sabiendo que yo estaba dormido.

¿Candice tenía miedo? ¡De mí! Aquello era completamente desconocido y sé que por lo mismo nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Sigo pensándolo, eres apuesto, pero muy joven, muy joven para mí y yo soy demasiado vieja para ti, no podría enamorarme ni aunque lo intentaras. No debes intentarlo, saldrías lastimado y yo…el daño sería irreparable - suspiró tratando de contener un sollozo, el cual pronto se disipo debido a que soltó un suspiro.

Se estaba confesando, entonces me quiere ¿o no? ¡Habla de una maldita vez! No, no, no contestes, yo quiero saber ¿qué piensas?

Bueno, ¡hola! - contestó ella en perfecto italiano.

¡Hola pequeña! ¿cómo estás? - le preguntó la otra voz.

Bien, dormida y ¿tú? - preguntó somnolienta.

Pon el altavoz. Aquí despegando de Moscú, necesito verte, ¡te he extrañado tanto! - exclamó el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

¿En verdad? - le cuestionó impresionada.

¡Demasiado! Bueno, ¿cómo está el ogro? - le preguntó una vez más.

Bien, parece ángel - le respondió sonriente por el apodo.

¿Está dormido entonces? - intuyó le chico, ¡qué listo!

Sí, ¿viajas en vuelo comercial? - atinó a cuestionar

No mi vida, ya sabes que esas cosas sólo las hago por ti - preguntó nuevamente.

Bueno, ¡no quiero escuchar lo demás! - ella le avisó, al parecer tenía algo en común.

¿Por qué no? Dime algo, ¿te gusta? - volvió al ataque.

¿Quién? - ella fue ahora la que le cuestionó.

¡El ogro, por supuesto! - el chico listo comenzó a reírse.

¡Me gusta lo mismo que tú! - enfatizó lo ultimo y no sé ¿por qué es que esa voz ahora me parecía tan conocida?

Pero no puedo ser tu novio, él lo tiene todo: dinero, posición, es joven, de ojos verdes, apuesto, una virilidad que se respira por los poros - comenzó a enumerar algunas de mis cualidades.

Jajaja no pensé que dirías eso, la virilidad no es algo que le pueda criticar - se burló animosamente.

¡Aún! Pero espera que te invite a nadar y me dirás - aclaró el otro, esperando que ella protestara.

Sólo te faltaron algunos adjetivos es: manda más, tiene un carácter explosivo, quisiera que fuese tan sumisa como sea posible y por supuesto todas las órdenes deben ser acatadas que para eso les pago – Candice se atrevió a arremedarme.

En realidad ella sólo veía eso, además no soy de la opinión de las esclavas sexuales y tampoco es algún crimen que alguien trabaje para mí.

¡Cálmate! Creo que ese tema ya está muy usado, ¿no? - preguntó con sorna.

Me refiero a que si él ordena algo, deberé de obedecerlo al pie de la letra y sin rechistar - hizo el ademán de no protesta.

Como sé que lo tienes enfrente, dale un mordisco y verás que es real... - sugirió el chico muy simpático.

¡Ya te lo dije, no me enamoraré! - respingó ella.

No estoy muy seguro de ello, lo mismo dijiste de Bert...- le hizo una aclaración.

Eso es…diferente - explicó ella.

¡Te gusta criar! - exclamó él sabiendo ella que tenia razón.

¡No es cierto! - se defendió.

Oh sí, ¿cuántos años le llevabas a Bert? - el chico me estaba cayendo demasiado bien, eso precisamente quería saber.

¡Cuatro! Pero fue tan insistente, ¡qué bueno! ¡Me acostumbré a él! - explicó ella.

¡Ajá y a sus desplantes de divo! - refutó aquel dándome tanta risa, pero sin poder expresarla, quería seguir escuchando.

¡Era tu mejor amigo! - lo reprendió.

Y ¿qué? Pero no por eso no era delicado, pero por lo que recuerdo sus noches en su casa eran… apasionadas - le comenzó a hacer burla.

¡Francesco eso es… inapropiado! - se indignó ella.

Lo siento, pero recuerda que su casa tenían calefactores conectados y bueno tu habitación y la mía, tú sabes, pero no deseo ver cómo te sonrojas así que sólo diré eso - le comentó haciéndola enrojecer.

¿Te lo parece? ¡Ay qué pena! ¡No me lo habías dicho antes! - le recriminó.

Jajajaja no te preocupes, creo que nadie imaginaria que tú y Bert eran especialmente… ruidosos - respondió sonriéndole.

Calla, no lo repitas y si lo haces, te castro - lo amonestó.

¡Uy que geniecito! Me lo llevaré a la tumba - prometió con la mano alzada.

Más te vale, ¿cuándo llegas? - preguntó ella.

No te desvíes del tema preciosa, ¿por qué crees que te hablo ahorita? Sé que tu mente cuando apenas bajas de tus nubes no está al cien por ciento y quiero que no me disfraces la verdad... - advirtió él.

Y ¿qué quieres oír amigo mentiroso? - cuestionó ella.

¡No lo sé, dímelo tú! - exclamó él.

Ah está bien, si me gusta…demasiado diría yo… ¿satisfecho? - preguntó después de aceptar lo que a mí siempre me negaba.

Entonces… - inquirió el chico listo.

Entonces ¿qué? Sólo eso. Mira Francesco, no daré mi brazo a torcer, él no quiere una chica como yo, no soy como Susana, ella sí que es una chica europea y yo… - se quedó a medias.

¿Tú qué? - preguntó esperando que terminara.

Yo no soy como ella ni tantito así - hizo pequeñito con pulgar e índice.

Entonces ¿cómo eres? - quiso saber.

Sólo soy yo, si le preguntara ¿cómo le gustan las chicas? Seguro diría que como Susana - respondió ella acomodándose.

Y ¿cómo sabes eso? - cuestionó Francesco demasiado divertido.

Sí Candice, dinos ¿cómo sabes eso? - ahora si me iba a escuchar.

¡Terry! - exclamó ella sorprendida.

¡Oh cielos! Bueno linda te veo después…ciao - se despidió Francesco.

¡Todo esto, es tú culpa! - le reclamó enfadada y por los ojos asesinos que recibía de mi parte.

Estoy esperando... - le urgí.

¿Qué parte has oído? - ella quiso saber.

Todo, pero has hecho una declaración en la que no estoy totalmente de acuerdo y en vez de preguntarme a mí, se lo cuentas a ese, ¿quién es Francesco? - pregunté ansioso por la respuesta.

¿Qué te interesa? - me reprochó y salió de la cama tan rápido que me sorprendió que tuviera la pierna totalmente enyesada.

Estaba furioso con ella por habérselo dicho a un desconocido menos a mí, como podía siquiera pensar que era así, bueno quizás un poco de eso, pero no completamente.

¡No se lo pregunté! ¡Se lo estaba contando! - me advirtió ella tomando un taladro pequeño y comenzando a perforar el yeso.

¿Qué diferencia hay? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Cómo te atreves a criticarme y en mi presencia! - por supuesto que debería de prestar atención a ese detalle, se estaba quitando la parte de arriba del yeso de su pierna, pero ella me tenía que explicar lo que ocurría.

¡Estabas dormido, así que técnicamente no estabas presente! - me aclaró ella, quitandose la ferula superior.

¡Y un cuerno! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que sólo amo un cuerpo? - me defendi en contra de ella, de su mente.

¡Dime que no es así! - exclamó ella cojeando.

No es así, por Dios, por supuesto que una belleza me atrae, pero de eso a que me digas que sólo eso me interesa, ya estuvieras postrada en esa cama complaciéndome y no aquí confesando tus intimidades con tu cuñado, que por si no recuerdo mal, son amantes. Y eso no lo permitiré, tú eres mía y no de él, me entiendes cuando estés conmigo no pensarás en otro hombre - le deje muy en claro lo que pensaba y esperaba de ella como la mujer que amo.

Ves, estaba en lo cierto, pues has de saber que no cederé ante tus absurdas pretensiones - me retó, volvió a hablar por quien sabe qué.

¡De en balde tanta inteligencia! - espeté furioso.

¡Mira quién lo dice! - ella me lo regresó.

No quieres saber que tal luzco…¿desnudo? O qué mejor, ¿quieres que te haga mía? - la tome de la cintura y ella coloco la punta de su pie sobre la alfombra, tratando de no caerse cuando la atraje más hacia mí, sin importarme ya el respeto que le debía.

No gracias, creo que escuchaste algo que no te interesaba - me empujó rechazándome.

Oh por supuesto que si me interesa, ¡te gusto! - le recordé.

No…bueno, sí y qué, ya te había dicho que eras guapo, pero no puedo amarte, ¿qué acaso no lo entiendes? - me lo preguntó, ¿que acaso no se había dado cuenta? De que no me interesaba su opinión.

¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Aún lo amas? ¡Dímelo y de una vez solucionamos toda ésta locura! - le respondí gritándole.

Lo haré toda mi vida... - se atrevió a echármelo en cara.

Esos pensamientos no son tuyos, ¿cuántas veces te has mentido? ¡Bésame y así sabré si son ciertos! - esto no debía ir por ese camino, pero presentía que le encantaba picarlo con esa actitud de no te quiero.

¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡Suéltame! - forcejeó conmigo.

¿Miedo? - cuestioné sacándola de su estado de confort.

¡No…no puedo! - comenzó a retirarse de mí y de mis brazos, quería sentirla y ella no quería.

Estás terriblemente aterrada, de sentir nuevamente amor por un niño - volví a recordarle su plática.

Mi corazón se ha vuelto viejo... - ella comenzó a sentir miedo.

¿Estás segura? ¡O es que acaso te hago vibrar sin ni siquiera tocarte! - ahora me tocaba a mí, siempre quería tener algo que saber de ella, pero en vez de temor fue todo lo contrario...fue pavor, tenía que detenerme, esto se estaba saliendo de control.

¡Suéltame…por favor! - pidió ella y así lo hice, la solté.

No tengas miedo, nunca te haría daño. Sólo te pido un beso, sé que tú también lo deseas - le pedí intentando calmarme.

No… - me rechazo.

¡Por favor! - volví a hacerlo, suplicar no iba en mi.

¡No hagas esto… no podré soportarlo! - ella temblaba, lo que no sabia si era de impotencia o el pavor que antes había notado.

¿Por qué lloras? No por favor, no llores, no te lo permito, no debes llorar. Maldición perdóname, es que me sacas de mis casillas, tengo que defenderme de alguna manera. Dime, ¿por qué estas así…? - quise saber no entendía de donde es que ella sentía dolor.

¡Porque duele, duele demasiado…! ¿Por qué quieres esto? ¿Por qué me quieres así? ¿No puedo ser lo que tú me pides? - se defendió ella soltando a llorar.

No te estoy pidiendo nada, sólo te pido un beso. ¿Te duele tanto darme un beso? - le pregunté y en ese mismo instante me pregunté si recordaba algo de aquel suceso.

Sí… - respondió cuando dos lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

¿Me tienes miedo? - cuestioné al observar que su rostro se ponía lívido.

Sí… - afirmó con apenas un hilo de voz.

¿Crees que te haría daño? - eso fue lo que me temía, algo en mi actitud accionaba su miedo, tenía que cambiar de estrategia. Le cuestioné lo que para mí era obvio.

Te lo haría yo... - respondió sacándome de equilibrio.

¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? - pregunté aventándola a la cama.

No soy buena para ti, debes alejarte - trató de levantarse, suplicándome que accediera.

Sabes… me has decepcionado - quizás eso fue demasiado fuerte hasta para mí, pero ¿cómo hacerla reaccionar?

Eso esperaba, puedes salir de mi habitación, les causas mucho estrés a las niñas… - me aseguró con cinismo.

¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ahora usas de pretexto a tus mascotas! Esta discusión no ha acabado y te prohíbo terminantemente salir de tu habitación - le ordené esperando que reaccionara y lo hizo, no podía quedarse callada.

¡No soy una niña! - me gritó.

Pues de hecho no lo estás comprobando y hasta que no te comportes como un adulto, ¡no lo harás, no te irás y es mi última palabra! - vociferé, no pude controlarme, su rostro estaba como hace unos momentos, lívido y enrojecido.

Pero… - intentó responderme.

Me conocerás si haces lo contrario… - la amenacé e increíblemente sólo se dejó caer en la cama, había ganado ésta discusión.

¡Tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba salir de allí! ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Qué esperaba? Sacarme de su vida así, sin tomar en cuenta mí… ¡oh Dios! ¿Qué rayos me estaba pasando? Sin tomar en cuenta mi corazón y el terrible dolor que el sólo pensar en ello me producía. No podía permitirlo, pero ¿por qué hacerlo? No sabía nada de ella, nada, sólo pocas cosas, pocas en las que lograba sincerarse, entonces ¿qué hacer? Decidí ir a mi habitación, tomar una ducha y recostarme un rato, quizás así me relajaría lo suficiente para no matarla o amarla y poseerla como quería hacerlo en ese momento.

Pasaron unas horas, todo estaba en silencio, me levanté y salí de mi habitación en dirección a la cocina, pasé por la suya, se oían ruidos, al parecer las perritas estaban inquietas, lo cual me resultaba extraño. Me pasé de largo, pero ese extraño me era suficiente para asomarme unos segundos.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y de pronto Mo salió despavorida, acaramelándose en mis pies, me asomé desde la puerta y la cama no estaba desecha, alargué la vista y la ropa tirada en la alfombra llamó mi atención, fue entonces que entré por completo, busqué alrededor, caminé hasta el cuarto de baño, me asomé al jardín y nada, no estaba por ningún lado. Halé mi cabello sin poder creérmelo, lo había hecho, había huido de su habitación, de mi casa probablemente y de mis brazos. Me encontraba furioso, endemoniadamente de hecho, me faltaba revisar toda la casa hasta que algo llamó mi atención, en la mesilla que estaba cerca de la ventana había una nota.

 _Terry_

 _En este momento en que somos tan incompatibles, me doy de alta, no me busques y haz de cuenta que no nos conocimos._

 _La niña_

¡Maldición! Si era acaso una rabieta, debería de corregirlo lo antes posible, es más en ese mismo instante, no se quedaría así, salí de ahí y me mudé de ropa en unos cuantos minutos. Apresuré el paso llegando al garaje, tomaría el primer auto que se encontraba a la vista, tomé las llaves del portallaves y observé que era de la Land Rover LCV 23, propiedad de Fred; luego le explicaría, quizás por la mañana ¿por qué la había tomado? Me pregunté repetidamente mientras salía de la propiedad ¿en dónde debería de buscarla? El único lugar que conocía era su departamento, los neumáticos chirriaron, pero afortunadamente nadie se despertó, manejé rápidamente por las calles oscuras hasta llegar a mi destino, cuando descendí del auto, su departamento tenía una tenue luz, por lo que me imaginé que estaría en la sala. En lo único que pensaba era que me las pagaría, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa escucharla platicar con alguien al descubrir que la puerta se encontraba semi abierta. ¿Estaba platicando a las tres de la mañana? ¿Con quién?

¡Hay mi vida! ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? ¿Sabes lo que dirá si descubre que no estás allá? – cuestionó un hombre.

No es mi dueño – respondió otra voz, al parecer la mujer era Candice en el altavoz del teléfono.

Pero eso no lo entenderá, de alguna absurda manera lo tienes enamorado – refutó él sonriendo.

¡Créeme, no lo entiendo! - replicó ella.

¡Deja de pensarlo mujer, tienes que sentirlo! - advirtió él sonriendo.

¡Es difícil…muy difícil, estoy tan cansada! - se quejó.

Aún tienes los efectos de los calmantes, es natural - recomendó él.

Sí, debo dormir - respondió tajante.

Dime, ¿las tienes? - preguntó, por alguna razón conocía esa voz.

De esas no, a veces… vamos a dormir - sugirió ella.

¿Dónde dormiré? El sillón es incómodo - bromeó el hombre.

Sabes que dormirías conmigo... - respondió ella, riéndose.

Si lo sé, pero ¡no estás aquí! - reclamó él.

¡Lo sé! - exclamó ahora ella.

Candice, ¿dónde estás? - entré rápidamente, buscándola por doquier.

¡Ay Dios! Tu ogro ya llegó, llámame después - le dijo colgando.

¿Dónde está? - le pregunté al hombre ahí.

¡Llámala! ¡Aquí no está! - exclamó Anthony burlón.

Sabes ¿dónde está? - le pregunté encarándolo, enojado y con pocos ánimos de tolerarlo.

Sí y no, sé que está bien, pero no, ¿en dónde? - respondió apartando mis manos lejos de su cuello.

¿Cómo has dicho? ¡Este es su apartamento! - respondí como si solo este tuviera.

Sí, uno de ellos - respondió sirviéndose una copa.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué quisiste decir con uno de ellos? - no entendía cuantos más aparte del de Lacio tenía.

Uno de ellos, tiene otro en Lacio como bien sabes, debe estar en alguna propiedad de Ferrel, pero no sé a ciencia cierta dónde está y con quién lo comparte - sonrió ante esa posibilidad.

¡No puede ser posible! ¡Tiene otro lugar y tú y tú familia no lo saben! ¿Acaso lo sabía su esposo? Lo comparte con alguien, quieres decir que vive con otra persona… ¡con un hombre, vive con otro hombre! - enloquecí literalmente, esa información fue demasiado para mí.

No lo sé, créeme, por años llevamos ignorando dónde se encuentra ese otro departamento, Bert o Ferrel se lo compró, pero no sabemos dónde está. Con tu permiso, me voy a dormir - cuando terminó sonrió y se burlo de mi, despidiéndose.

Fue una noticia que me dejó helado, no podía creerlo, ¿dónde estaría ella en esos momentos ? ¿Qué había hecho? Eres un estúpido Terrence Grandhcester, la echaste a la calle en un tris.

La sola idea de no verla jamás me había dejado sin qué decir y ni sentir, tenía mucho odio hacia mí, por ser tan estúpido. La había reprendido como si fuera un completo ignorante, ella no era ninguna niña y yo, yo sólo me senté ahí sin saber a dónde estaría ella ni con quién. Regresé a la fría y austera mansión, sin decir nada y sin saber lo que hacía.

Cuando llegué a casa, nadie se encontraba despierto, me encaminé al césped del jardín, cercano a la alberca techada, del lado del horizonte, la alberca se encontraba dividida por un gran ventanal de doble vista. Me detuve ante éste, observándome completamente, era un manojo de nervios y confusiones, ansiedades y solo atiné a quedarme allí, recargándome y viéndome detenidamente, sintiendo como resbalaban lágrimas de coraje y celos; veía ante mis ojos la imagen del orgulloso y altanero joven, Terrence Grandchester, ahora destruido y obcecado, mis estudios no fueron suficiente para hacerme entender que algo había salido mal, me pregunté ¿qué había salido mal? Realmente no lo entendía o no quería entenderlo, al menos en ese momento.

No podía creerlo, todo estaba perdido, que era realmente lo que ella quería de mí, tal vez nada, y yo de ella, ¿qué había salido mal? Recordaba sus últimas palabras _…"no soy una niña"_ y después la amenacé, ¿cómo fui a creer que con amenazarla todo iba a ser diferente? ¡Fui egoísta y estúpido! En realidad sólo quería decirle que se quedase conmigo aunque me pisoteara, aunque no me dijera que me amara, pero mi orgullo y sí, mi apellido no podía tolerarlo, se haría lo que yo decía y simplemente decidió irse, así, sin más. La obligué a irse con otro hombre, a los besos, caricias, brazos y cuerpo de otro hombre.

Sin darme cuenta hacia dónde iba, caminé por fuera del salón de la piscina y tomé un pilar que componía a la terraza, algo que para mí era importante, desanduve sobre mis pasos, enfurecido conmigo mismo y lo hice.

¡Eres un estúpido Terry Grandchester, Caaannndddiiiccceee! – rompí el gran ventanal y caí poco a poco en los restos de éste, llorando por mi tragedia, una que yo mismo me ocasioné.

Todos en la casa despertaron alarmados y probablemente las alarmas ubicadas dentro del ventanal sonaron; algunos pedazos cedieron y otros quedaron colgados, mi madre preocupada bajó corriendo aunque el primero en llegar fue Fred, me miró como si no supiera lo que me ocurría. Marie gritó en ese instante debido a que un trozo de vidrio pendía en la parte superior del marco, justo donde estaba arrodillado con los brazos en el piso y llorando amargamente.

¡Terry! – Fred intentó acercarse.

¡Aléjate, quiero estar sólo! – grité para que se alejara de ahí y no me tocase. Sólo quería que ella apareciera, ahí para consolarme.

¿Qué está pasando Fred? ¿Alguien ha entrado a la mansión? ¡Terry! – cuestionó mi madre a Fred, hasta que me localizó con la mirada, asemejando a una madeja de estambre.

¡Quiero estar sólo, no lo entienden! – les grité a todos, quería estar sólo, en realidad quería estarlo.

Fred desconecta las alarmas – susurró Marie a mi chofer que se encontraba muy cerca de mí.

Sí señora – Fred accedió inmediatamente.

Terry, ¿qué tienes? – mi madre intentó acercarse, ella se encontraba detrás de mí.

Soy un estúpido Grandchester, ¿se te hace conocido? – le dije tratando de que sonara a broma.

Pero ¿qué dices? ¿Por qué estas así? – ella quiso saber lo que me ocurría.

Es Candice, ¡se fue…! - sonreí y luego mi corazón se resquebrajó.

¡Oh mi Dios! – mi madre se tomó el pecho y miró a Marie.

Sí, me merezco que lo haya hecho – quise auto compadecerme.

¡No hijo, no te lo mereces! – mi madre me quiso hacer sentir mejor, pero no me sentí mejor.

Sólo quiero estar solo, ¿pueden dejarme solo? – les pedí a todos que se alejaran de ahí.

La policía está aquí, al parecer las alarmas se activaron desde antes, Terry no debe haberse acordado de que tenía que desactivarla cuando entró – se acercó Fred a una distancia prudente y le dijo a mi madre lo que acontecía.

¡Que esperen, llama a Benedetti! – solicitó ella, observando a los custodios de soslayo.

Sí señora – Fred obedeció.

¡Mi niño, venga aquí! – Marie estiró su envejecida y trabajada mano, ofreciéndomela, como cuando era niño.

Me lo merezco nana, por ser tan soberbio, ¿por qué no te hice caso? Quizás me merezca que ese filo me parta en dos – cometí otra tontería, me puse en el camino del gran trozo de cristal que todavía quedaba en la parte superior del ventanal.

¡Nooo, no digas eso hijo! ¡Terry! – gritó mi madre, pero no la oí.

¡Duele tanto! ¿Por qué duele tanto, madre? – le pregunté, pero ella también lloraba, no entendía ¿por qué lo hacía?

¡Niño Terry, estás enamorado! Pero no es el fin del mundo, lo resolverás, siempre acabas resolviéndolo – susurraba mi nana, ¿por qué hablaba tan bajo, tan lejano?

¡Se ha ido y no la volveré a ver nunca! – les dije a todos, moviendo el riel del ventanal. Haciendo que Fred y los policías se movieran de su lugar.

¡Alto, por favor, no ven que cometerá una locura! – pidió mi madre histérica.

No puedo soportarlo, ella… ella no me ama. ¡Ama a un muerto, pueden creerlo! A un muerto y no a mí, yo que puedo darle todo mi amor y a mí no me ama – grité lo más que pude.

Estaba ahí, sintiendo odio porque le declaré mi amor y ella no me correspondió. De pronto no sólo los guardias de seguridad del área residencial se encontraban ahí, el Sr. Cosomo también me veía contrariado y había llegado Anthony de no sé dónde junto con Benedetti.

¿Qué crees que haces Terry? – cuestionó Anthony. ¡Hombres estúpidos! – exclamó haciendo que los demás voltearan a verlo.

¡Quiero que me dejen solo, pero no lo entienden! – grité y pedí al mismo tiempo.

¿Has perdido la cabeza? – preguntó Benedetti.

¿No me la merezco? ¡Dímelo! ¿No me la merezco? – cuestioné a Anthony sin pena.

Por supuesto que ¡no te la mereces! – soltó Anthony mofándose.

¿Qué has dicho? ¡Tú qué sabes, te gusta restregarme que contigo si comparte mucho de su vida y conmigo no! – era inevitable, lo tomé de las solapas.

Pobre de ti, Terrence Grandchester, no puede con la competencia. ¡Te mereces que te pase esto! – me sonrió el muy imbécil.

¡Repítelo, repíteme por qué me lo merezco! – cuestioné sumamente enojado.

Porque eso que tú dices que sufres, no es el sufrimiento que ella tiene – me contestó relajado.

¿Cómo dices? – lo solté de donde lo tenía agarrado y dio unos pasos lejos del ventanal.

¡Benedetti es todo tuyo! – resolvió e informó al médico, alejándose de ahí.

Terry ven – indicó Benedetti, dándome la mano.

¿A dónde vas malnacido? – increpé en contra de Anthony. Dime ¿qué quieres decir en realidad? – lo amenacé.

No vale la pena y no diré nada, ¡tú, no vales la pena! – me quedé sin palabras y él volvió a reírse de mí.

¡Dímelo o te juro que no sales de aquí vivo! – lo amenacé cuando todos nos miraban, me agaché y tomé un trozo de vidrio del suelo.

¿Estás seguro? – Anthony vio como Benedetti sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una jeringa. ¡Ahora…! – dio la orden y Benedetti metió la aguja en alguna parte de mi brazo.

¿Qué? ¡Benedetti! ¿Qué me has hecho? – tomé mi brazo, acusándolo de haberme inyectado algo.

Necesitas dormir, estás muy alterado, ya recibiré tu regaño después, cuando estés más tranquilo - me dijo sin poder creérmelo.

¡Terry, hijo mío! Señor, ¿qué paso? – quiso saber mi madre, ansiosa por saber el ¿por qué? de mi desmayo.

Candice se alejó de todos, ella tiene un departamento en algún lugar de la ciudad, señora Grandchester, pero en realidad nadie ha sabido nunca donde está. Me retiro y buenas noches – Anthony se despidió amablemente de Eleonor y todos los ahí presentes.

¡Gracias por esto! – le agradeció tiernamente mi mamá.

En realidad no sé por qué todos los hombres de Candice son tan necios – Anthony se detuvo y al girar el cuerpo atinó a decirle en susurro algo a mi madre que oía muy lejano.

Son italianos – se defendió mi madre.

Mi hermano era ruso. Sí eso debe ser, pero en realidad ella lo ama, sólo no se lo diga de momento a Terry, lo lastimaría más saber por qué ella no se lo ha confesado – advirtió él con una sonrisa.

Pareces conocerla bien – afirmó mi madre desconcertada ante la confidencia.

Ni que lo diga, la conozco demasiado bien, pero creo que ni ella lo sabe aún. Mi nombre es Anthony Andley, a sus pies señora Grandchester – Anthony se presentó tomando la mano de mi madre y besándosela, para después comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la mansión.

Andley, no puede ser, ella es…Candice… ¿la esposa de Albert? – exclamó Eleonor impresionada por el descubrimiento.

En efecto, mi familia lleva cuidándola de lejos desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero eso tampoco necesitamos que se lo digan. Con su permiso, me retiro, buenas noches – se fue haciendo que mi madre se sorprendiera aún más.

Buenas noches, pobre hijo mío. Sabrás que Candice pertenece a una de las familias rusas más poderosas y multimillonarias – atinó a pensarlo porque no cabía la menor duda, él la amaba más de lo que sabría.

¿Qué ha sucedido madre? – cuestionó Archie corriendo hacia mí, viéndome cómo era llevado por Fred hasta mi habitación.

Tu hermano, rompió el ventanal y Benedetti lo sedó – mi madre le informó a Archie lo acontecido.

¿Qué hacía aquí Anthony Andley, madre? – cuestionó Archie sin preocuparse por lo que pasara conmigo.

Gracias a él, Terry está a salvo – respondió mi madre más relajada.

Pero si está sedado – exclamó él.

¡Culpable! Pero mejor así, intentaba suicidarse – respondió Benedetti alzando la mano.

¡Terry! ¿Qué, por qué? No entiendo que tiene que ver Anthony Andley en todo esto – volvió a cuestionar Archie.

Recuerdas a la viuda Andley, ¿la viuda de Albert? – le preguntó mi madre cautelosamente.

Sí, ¿que con ella? – afirmó y re cuestionó.

Apareció esa viuda, es Candice – le informó mi madre tomándolo del brazo y agarrándoselo.

¿Es broma? – infirió Archie.

No – contestó mi madre.

No – después Benedetti.

No mi niño, es ella – fue el turno de Marie que daba indicaciones para recoger los trozos de vidrio y esconderlos para tirarlos en el transcurso de la mañana.

¡Increíble! Y ¿él? – Terry rodó los ojos preguntando lo obvio.

Candice volvió a desaparecer y… él, trato de suicidarse… lo siento – murmuró Eleonor cuando Archie caía a sus pies preocupado, la sola noticia de mi estupidez lo dejó devastado.

Está enamorado de ella, niño Archie – le informó mi nana.

No es cierto, bueno si, era muy autoritario, pero eso es normal en él. ¡Ella ya es mayor! – Archie trató de ser más elocuente, pero tampoco dio resultado.

Pues lo fue demasiado y se fue, a algún lado de esta enorme ciudad –mi madre dio de vueltas, señalando cuán grande era Roma.

Podemos saber ¿dónde está? Con el detective – Archie le aseguró a mi madre.

Anthony y su familia no saben ni siquiera dónde está ese apartamento – Benedetti le informó de inmediato.

¡Cielos, lo tiene todo cubierto! – mi hermano trató de hacer una broma.

Sí - respondió mi madre.

¿Te preocupa algo madre? - Archie quiso saber por qué mi madre tenía ese semblante.

Marie quédate con él por favor, enseguida voy contigo - le pidió a mi nana que observaba como mi cuerpo era conducido a mí habitación.

Sí Eleonor, permiso - respondió ella.

¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? - cuestionó Archie.

Sabes ¿quiénes son los Andley? - le preguntó sonriendo.

Niel es su primo, si quieres pregunto - contestó Archie, quedándose de una pieza.

Tu padre conoció a William Andley, el padre de Bert. Sabes ¿cuán importantes son? - mi madre estaba confundida cuando mi hermano no pudo contestarle nada.

¿Debería? - le regresó la pegunta.

Tienes un contrato con ellos y no sabes que nos podría pasar si a ella le sucede algo - cuestionó mi madre indignada.

No tengo ni idea madre - fue ahora turno de él responder no muy claramente.

Ay Archie, con razón Terry se preocupa por la empresa demasiado, si Candice es una Andley y considerando que su familia política es multimillonaria dime en qué la convierte que ella sea la heredera de las fortunas de Albert y Ferrel Andley.

¿Fortunas? ¿Dos? Eso ya lo sabía, madre; ¿hay otra cosa que debería de saber? - inquirió.

Entonces ¿qué pasa? - mi madre no dejaba de insistir.

No estarás hablando en serio. No me lo puedo creer, debo hablar con William Andley - le informó.

No creo que sea oportuno, Anthony dice que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ella estará alejada de todo hasta que se recupere - le contó mi madre.

Eso espero madre y ¿Terry? - Archie estaba preocupado por mí.

Eso si no lo sé hijo, pero si estoy preocupada por él. Tendremos que esperar - resolvió encaminándose a mi habitación, con el rostro entristecido por mi estado.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XIV**

Pasaron algunas semanas en las cuales deambulé por ahí, en una de esas mañanas entré en la biblioteca de la mansión, hurgando en las fotos que tenía de alguna reunión con Bert, Candice White…ese era su nombre de soltera, no, no podía creérmelo, encontré fotos de ella, en una de las tantas memorias que tenía guardadas en el escritorio, ella era la esposa de Albert Andley recordaba que Bert, como muchos le llamaban residía en ese entonces en Francia, me preguntaba al mismo tiempo ¿qué era lo que ella hacía aquí?

Al terminar de atormentarme con ella por foto, decidí salir a caminar por las calles de Roma, dado que hasta este momento no me interesaba en nada la empresa familiar, tres veces por semana recibía a mi supuesto psicólogo por el asunto del supuesto suicidio, que no era en realidad un suicidio. En ocasiones desperdiciaba el tiempo caminando por cualquier lado, hoy era un día soleado y también era fin de semana, por lo que caminaría y caminaría hasta que me cansara. Las últimas semanas, mi mente sólo repasaba los acontecimientos con Candice y no había ningún error, nada había pasado más que el aparente rechazo de ella y mi sobreprotección lo que había hecho que se fuera. De pronto, vi un cabello largo y rizado a lo lejos, una chica con vestido blanco estaba no muy lejos de mí, algo había llamado mi atención, eran quizás esas piernas, se me hacían conocidas y no es que las viera tanto y a la vez, pensé que mi mente podría estar jugándome una mala pasada, por increíble que pareciera a unos pocos metros de mí se encontraba Candice platicando con un hombre mientras bajaba de una limusina.

Todo tenía que ser una casualidad, tenía que ser ella, se había escapado de la casa y a ciencia cierta no podría encontrarla. Ahí estaba, frente a mí, no podía creerlo, ya no tenía más la férula, así que decidí acercarme para cerciorarme. La limusina se encontraba frente a un callejón, desanduve mis pasos y me metí por éste, traté de que ninguna de los dos me viera y enfoqué a la persona que la recibía con un beso, era… No es posible, ¿Marcello Rocco? No podía creerlo, él era la persona con la que había huido. La recordaba de diferente manera, quizás me estaba engañando a mí mismo, idealizándola. Seguí con la mirada fija en ella, mientras Rocco la conducía a la limusina donde se metieron minutos más tarde y Candice abrazaba a otra persona dentro de la misma. Marcello Rocco era además de mi fiel competencia un entrometido, pero no entendía que era lo que los unía. Al final sólo se fueron. Recordé las fotos que encontré en mi computadora, eran de una fiesta, el día que la conocí fue en una fiesta ofrecida por el tío de Bert, Ferrel la adoraba y no podía vivir sin sus atenciones, quizás Bert había descubierto algo siniestro con su tío, pero no, no podría ser eso, las esposas rusas eran respetadas por su fidelidad... Candice era mexicana, tendría el mismo efecto o Ferrel deseaba a su sobrina política.

Tenía que saber todo de ella, sabía algo, pero no todo. Descubrir que debía ser capaz de huir de Francia para vivir con Marcello Rocco fue una idea que me pareció aberrante y al mismo tiempo ilógica. Mi sentido común fue más persistente en estos momentos, tomé un taxi y los seguí, debía de haber algo más en ese "romance", Thomas se había comunicado conmigo para avisarme que en el curso de la investigación estaba teniendo problemas de puerta cerrada con el ilustre nombre Andley, eran su familia política tan persistente para tratar de ocultar todo con referencia a la vida de Candice. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaban? Me dio una duda, una que fue de lo más interesante, durante interminables calles me percaté de que la limusina se detenía en _La Fontana di Venere_ , un restaurante italiano cerca de la oficina.

La portezuela que daba a la calle se abrió y de ahí salieron tres personas además de ella, eran Marcello Rocco abuelo, padre e hijo, ante mí se encontraban las tres generaciones de los Rocco´s, pero lo que más me disgustó fue que ella fuese al portaequipaje, lo abriera, se quitara la ropa holgada y quedara enfundada en un traje blanco que se amoldaba a su cuerpo como un guante, se quitó también las sandalias cambiándola por unas zapatillas a juego con el vestido, a continuación soltó la pinza que ataba su largo cabello rubio, lo cepilló con los dedos y luego, se colocó unos aretes dorados, por último le pidió a Marcello que fuese hacia ella, tomó los lentes oscuros que tenía en el bolsillo del frente de su chaqueta, se los colocó, revisó su maquillaje el cual al parecer por la mueca que hizo le disgustó un tanto, de su bolso sacó un lápiz y lo retocó para dar un punto final con un poco de máscara en las pestañas y un labial rojo. Apretándose las mejillas después para focalizar un pequeño rubor y cerrar el auto.

Rocco le ofreció el brazo a Candice, tomándolo ella encantada, pero cuando hubieron atravesado la puerta la afianzó de la mano, con lo que me pude dar cuenta que ella portaba un anillo. Estaría casada con ese hombre cuando vivía en mi casa mientras se encontraba convaleciente, me encontraba profusamente celoso. No podía dejar pasar aquello, muchos se hubieran ido de ahí, pero tenía que confirmarlo, una vez quise saber que había pasado con Bert y ella y ahora, quería saber que pasaba con ella y Rocco.

Me bajé del taxi que había tomado en el callejón, le pagué y me encaminé a la entrada del restaurante donde Enrico me recibía impresionado al ver que había viajado en taxi, pero no me dijo nada, oí que me preguntaba que si me daban la mesa de siempre, la cual era mi privado, pero por una extraña petición, por supuesto que para él, le pedí que me sentara aunque en realidad no lo iba hacer, cerca de los Rocco.

¿Señor…? - cuestionó Enrico extrañado.

Enrico, sólo los saludaré y espero tener la suerte de que me inviten a cenar, si no quieren me diriges a cualquier lugar cerca de ellos, quiero saber de qué hablan - le hice una seña con los ojos para que no preguntara más.

Sí señor Grandchester – asintió extrañado Enrico.

Gracias, te sigo - le dije y me dispuse a seguirlo

Por supuesto - aceptó.

Así lo hizo, pero en un descuido del anciano que los acompañaba, al que se le había caído la servilleta hizo que mi mente respondiese rápido, fui quién interceptó la servilleta antes de que cayera en el suelo. Lo que no me esperaba es que ella también lo hiciera, sin importar que el vestido fuese corto y que los hombres la miraran de forma libidinosa.

La agarré, otro poco y llegaba al suelo - mencioné asustado.

Gracias señor… - se interrumpió el abuelo Rocco.

Grandchester, ¡qué sorpresa! – se sorprendió Marcello Rocco Junior, al mismo tiempo ella se quedó sin palabras, observándome y luciendo bastante nerviosa.

¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – me preguntó Candice en un susurro cuando hallé su rostro en mi camino.

Ya te lo he dicho Candice, tú eres mi asunto y cuidado con ese lenguaje. Señor… - le advertí de forma determinante, sonriéndole, lo que hizo que ella se quedara estupefacta.

Marcello Rocco, tanto tiempo de no verlo, Grandchester. Chicos saluden, él es el hijo mayor de Richard Grandchester – refirió el abuelo.

¡Hola Terrence! ¿Cómo estás? - me preguntó el abuelo muy emocionado.

Bien, aquí cenando sólo… nuevamente - sonreí para hacer notar que eso me disgustaba.

Sólo y ¿Susana? - me la tenía que sacar a relucir, pero sin que yo me enterara del parentesco con él.

Terminamos - resolví escueto. Eso no era completamente cierto, pero ellos no lo sabían. ¿Se encuentran en medio de una cena de negocios? - quise saber.

Para nada muchacho, sólo venimos por una cena de convivencia, éste par que ves aquí nos ha traído a cenar, los tiempos cambian - aseguró el abuelo.

Usted señora es Candice Andley, ¿dije algo malo? - cuestioné rápidamente al ver la tristeza de sus ojos y el repentino semblante incomodo de los demás.

Mi nombre es Candice Andley - refirió ella con enojo.

Nada muchacho, algunas heridas jamás cicatrizan - respondió el abuelo.

¿Te has vuelto a casar? - tenía que saberlo.

¿Me disculpan un momento? - de pronto se levantó ella alisándose el vestido que se le había subido bastante.

Por supuesto, ¿te acompaño? - se ofreció Rocco tomándola de la mano.

¡No gracias, solo iré a tomar un medicamento al bar! - respondió ella soltándose de él.

Bueno en un momento vengo, voy al sanitario. Permiso - cuando se hubo ido, yo también pedí disculpas para retirarme, tenía que alcanzarla.

¿Qué se cree? Venirme a perseguir hasta aquí… ¿Cómo me encontró? Terry, ¿qué haces? - me preguntó cuando sintió que la halaba de un brazo, la pegaba a mi cuerpo y la encaraba.

¡Hola, pensé que ibas al bar! - le dije en tono burlón metiéndola al sanitario de damas y poniendo el botón de la puerta.

¿No puedo cambiar de opinión? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Este es el sanitario de damas! - espetó asustada.

¡Con un demonio! ¿A quién le importa? ¿Dónde vives? ¡Dímelo! - le exigí, estaba en mi derecho.

¡Me lastimas, suéltame! - me dijo, al notar que mis dedos se encarnaban en la piel del brazo.

¿Vives con alguien? - sólo eso quería saber.

¡Y si así fuera, que te importa! - se atrevió a contestarme de mala manera.

Por supuesto que me importa, al menos debiste darme las gracias, te mantuve por semanas. ¿Anthony sabe dónde vives? - le pregunté curioso.

No, nadie lo sabe, ese lugar es un secreto para todos. Sólo Bert y Ferrel sabían dónde estaba. Gracias por haberme hospedado, pero te dije que podía cuidarme sola. Tengo que irme - quiso zafarse después de que la respuesta llegó a mis oídos.

No, espera. ¡Sólo dime que eres soltera! ¡Sólo dímelo! - exigí como si con eso olvidara las semanas de sufrimiento que me hizo pasar.

¡Por supuesto que soy soltera, imbécil! - se soltó de mi agarre sobándose el brazo.

Entonces ¿qué significa ese anillo? - le pregunté tomándole la mano

No tengo por qué darte cuenta de mis actos... - ella se negó a contestarme. Es el anillo de mi familia, William no deja que me lo quite cuando estoy al cuidado de su familia - respondió menos molesta.

¿Sabes que te cuidan? - pregunté afirmándole que ya lo sabía.

Siempre lo han hecho, es orden expresa de Ferrel. Lo he sabido todo el tiempo - me aclaró tomando su bolso del piso.

¡De Ferrel, eh! - me repetí a mí mismo.

Sí, lo siento si eso te incomoda - se disculpó. Ahora debes volver a la mesa, te extrañarán y mandarán a Marcello a ver ¿qué ocurre? - aseguró como si se tratase de toda la verdad.

Pero… - intenté decir algo más.

Vete Terry, por favor y deja de hacer tonterías - me advirtió con un rostro enojado.

¿Tonterías…? ¿Cómo te enteraste si no has visto a Anthony? - cuestioné asombrado.

Sólo deja de hacerlas, por favor y ve al médico como te lo ordenaron - sugirió abriendo la puerta y empujándome a la salida.

¿Todo bien, Terry? - de pronto llegó Rocco y me acompañó a la mesa.

Perdón tuve una llamada de último minuto - mentí ya que ni eso llevaba. Retomando, tengo la sensación de que cometí una indiscreción - pregunté..

El esposo de Candice falleció hace tres años Terry, aún le cuesta hablar de él - contó el abuelo.

Lo siento, creo que debo parecerle un entrometido - referí apenado.

No te preocupes, su historia de vida es difícil sólo eso, ¿espero que te acuerdes de Ferrel? - cuestionó ausente.

Por supuesto, el tío de Bert - asentí sabiendo a quién se refería.

¿Cuándo falleció? - pregunté ansiando entender que es lo que sucedía.

Un poco después de que Bert sufriera un paro cardiaco, nadie se lo esperaba, era tan joven. Candice se escondió en su casa de verano por largo tiempo y ahí tuvo otra pérdida. El caos familiar fue un total acabose, dolida y en shock, regresó a México y vivió un par de años allá, pero también regresó a Francia. Así que aquí la tienes, más rica que si nosotros tres uniéramos nuestras fortunas - aseguré.

Al recibir la herencia de Bert nos enteramos que tenía propiedades en todos lados y la de Ferrel, pues ya conocías al viejo lobo, se la pasaba comprando cosas sólo por capricho - afirmó Rocco padre.

Pues cuando los vi allá afuera, me pareció que viste muy sencillo como para tener todo ese dinero - expresé notando que a los demás parecía no importarles.

¡Eso es lo increíble! No ha tocado el dinero de las dos herencias y por lo mismo siguen creciendo - aseguró el abuelo.

Entonces ¿con qué se mantiene? - quise saber, aunque eso ya lo sabía.

Con su trabajo, ¿conoces a Leandro Kolios? - me preguntó el padre.

Sí, el consultor administrativo - admití que era el suegro de Robert.

Candice trabaja para él, ¡increíble no! Además posee una empresa demasiado rentable - me sonrió el abuelo, supongo yo que recordando todo lo que era para él esto de sus trabajos.

Dime Marcello, ¿ellos están… juntos? - quise saber.

A veces pensamos que sí, otras veces no lo creemos, la verdad es que ellos suelen ser imperturbables, son fríos y sólo se cuentan sus confidencias en el departamento que comparten - refirió el abuelo.

¿Viven juntos? - eso también quería saberlo.

Sí, desde hace un par de años - acepté que era así.

Oigo que está hablando de mí, abuelo Rocco - el abuelo se vio sorprendido por Candice, quien llegaba junto con Rocco a la mesa.

Nunca mi niña, espero que no te hayas incomodado por la aparente frialdad de Terry - se disculpó el abuelo Rocco.

No para nada, sólo tenía que ir a tomar mis medicamentos, ya sabe cuán engorrosos pueden ser - afirmó ella sentándose al igual que Rocco, el en tono de posesión le colocó la mano sobre la pierna y se la acaricio.

Lo sabemos querida - Rocco lo aceptó con una sonrisa.

Rocco lo dijo con tanta vehemencia que me desconcertó, sobretodo porque ella le sonreía con exageración y él solo paseaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre el cuello de Candice y su pierna. Una vez más no dije nada, pero no me gustó lo que había visto.

¿Cómo van los negocios Rocco? - pregunté para distraerlo.

Bien y ¿a ti? - respondió con sorna.

Muy bien - afirmé.

Será mejor que no hablemos de negocios, señores - interrumpió el abuelo.

Perdonen, tengo una llamada - en ese momento sonó el celular de Rocco y pidió permiso para contestarlo.

Adelante - respondimos todos.

Dime Candice, ¿qué has hecho en estos años? - quizás ahora no se escabulliría por ahí.

¡Trabajar como negra! - expresó ella sonriente.

¿En serio? - no me lo podía creer.

Claro, con Nick no lo hacía porque era adicta a mi trabajo y él se aseguró de cortarme las alas para no ejercer mi opinión acerca de ello - comenzó a reír en demasía al contarle aquello.

¡Qué extraño! Siempre pensé que quería que trabajaras - me defendí de su ataque.

Nunca lo hubiese permitido, ya sabes, ideas de macho magnate ruso. Así que no quería ocasionar problemas por el momento. Pero después me inscribí a tantas clases de todo que daba igual si me dejaba o no, nunca me veía, por lo que optó por dejarme trabajar en mi propia empresa. Al poco tiempo de haberla creado, me podía mantener con toda la calma del mundo, sin la necesidad de su apoyo y consentimiento - volvió a hacerlo, me retó.

Tienes un falso concepto de los magnates, Sra. Andley - le advertí.

Me olvidaba, tú no puedes opinar porque perteneces a ellos. Puedo decir en defensa de Bert, que viví con un dechado de virtudes - se estaba burlando.

Bueno tampoco es para exagerar, pero no te monopolizó - aclaró Rocco.

Tienes toda la razón, cariño - Candice se atrevió a tocarle el rostro.

Como siempre - él en respuesta le besó los dedos.

¡Engreído! - le dio un pequeño golpe con sus dedos.

¡Me parece increíble! - expresé cuando vi que ellos se podían llevar tan bien que me dio miedo.

Sé que las costumbres de aquí son diferentes, ahora quizás me veas como si la esposa abnegada sacase las uñas después de que su marido falleciera, no era difícil amar a Bert, pero las mismas veces que trató de gobernarme no lo logró, así que se limitó a amarme y sólo eso - respondió dándome más en qué pensar.

Tienes razón si tú fueras mi mu…esposa no te permitiría que trabajaras. Tengo el dinero suficiente para mantenerte, bien vestida y bien alimentada - referí haciéndole saber que aquello que estaba compartiendo no me estaba gustando tanto.

Yo lo intenté y no funcionó - refirió Rocco padre.

Yo igual - admitió el abuelo.

Yo vi lo que ellos dos intentaron y sólo la amo tal y como es. Por eso vivo con ella - sonrió Rocco al verla sonrojarse.

Y eres un buen amante - tenía que decirlo, si con lo anterior todos sabían lo que significaba.

Jajaja - todos sonrieron y Rocco estaba fascinado con el comentario.

¿Qué les parece gracioso? - quise saber.

Nada, comamos - espetó Rocco más divertido por mi pregunta.

Candice querida, ¿hay algo que quieras contarnos? - preguntó el abuelo curioso.

Sí, Marcelo recibió una llamada de Richard y Karen, harán una fiesta este fin de semana en una vieja casona de un Duque Cassavachi, ¿la conocen? - preguntó ella después de dar la información.

Por supuesto, es un precioso castillo medieval, pero ¿por qué ahí? - preguntó el abuelo extrañado.

No tengo ni la menor idea - refirió ella.

¡Yo me apunto! - respondió el abuelo haciéndola reír.

¡Yo también! - Rocco padre hizo lo mismo.

Seremos parejas disparejas, pero me encantara llevarlos a ustedes - sonrió ella.

Terry ¿quieres venir? - me preguntó sacándome un poco de balance.

¿Es este fin de semana? - pregunté como si evaluara el tener tiempo.

¡Sí! - respondió efusivo Rocco esperando lo mismo.

Veré qué puedo hacer, me dejarán la dirección a dónde tengo que llegar - pregunté al abuelo.

Por supuesto - aceptó el abuelo, en ese momento voltee el rostro para mirarla y aquellos dos pusieron una cara de desconcierto que no supe interpretar.

Sin saberlo, Richard y Karen los habían invitado a una fiesta mía, Stear solía celebrar su cumpleaños en ese castillo. Me preguntaba por qué Candice parecía tan emocionada, sin duda los Rocco se encontrarían ahí con su invitada, pero como los habría conocido, eso era algo que no quería escuchar, sin duda.

Señora Andley - la llamaron.

Sí - respondió ella alzando el rostro.

El joven de aquel lado le envía esta botella y un mensaje - un camarero le da una nota y una botella.

¡Eh… gracias, qué amable! Vaya, otro insolente - arrugó entre sus dedos la nota. Abuelo Rocco, ¿la quiere usted? - le ofrece la botella dándosela ya descorchada.

Pero es tuya mi niña - refiere el abuelo.

Me encantaría que usted se la tomara. Mesero, podría traerme un midori frappé colado por favor - solicitó ella.

¡Eso también es alcohol! - refuté sin pensarlo.

Lo sé, pero es eso o una copa de vino y no me satisface la idea de una sola copa, así que mejor no caer en tentaciones - me respondió ella retadora.

Le invito una copa - le ofrecí a ella, pero me rechazó.

No gracias, he dicho que midori frappé colado estará bien, mesero no le haga caso al señor aquí presente, creo que soy bastante mayorcita para saber qué es lo que quiero - respondió ella haciendo que el abuelo soltara una risotada.

¡Ni lo intente, perderá la batalla! - me advirtió.

Mi amor ¿qué dice la nota? - preguntó Rocco.

Lo de siempre, mis ojos y mi sonrisa parecen dominar a algunos chicos - responde ella con burla.

¡Me pondré celoso! - expresa Rocco dándole un beso en los labios y los demás siguen con otra conversación.

¡Candice!

¡Natalie, amiga! - se levanta ella y sin componerse el vestido la abraza, Rocco por supuesto mete la mano al ruedo del vestido y lo jala.

Hola abuelo Rocco, ¿cómo está? - saluda Natalie, emocionada y corriendo hasta donde el abuelo esta lo saluda afablemente.

Bien Natalie, ¿qué tal tus padres? - pregunta por los progenitores de la muchacha.

Mejor, han salido de un resfriado con vida. Amiga gracias por presentarme al chico Turner, es divino, hemos salido todas las noches, excepto hoy - se sonríe.

¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros Natalie? - pregunta el abuelo, invitándola.

No, mis padres estarán conmigo en unos minutos, pero gracias por la invitación - agradeció ella sonriéndole.

Pues invítalos, al abuelo no le molesta tener más personas en su mesa, ya ves sólo llegamos nosotros cuatro y ya tenemos a otro… invitado - si pensaba que insultándome ganaría que me alejara de ella, estaba muy equivocada.

Sí Natalie, ven aquí y cuando tus padres lleguen les haremos cupo - volvió a invitarla.

Bueno, gracias. Por cierto, ¡felicidades Candice! - sonrió Natalie traviesa.

¿Por qué? - cuestionó ella.

La vi, esta hermosísima. Me recordó a la pequeñita que vimos en el parque - parecía que ellas se entendían.

¡No! En serio, ¿la hija de ese guapo griego, lo sabe? - cuestionó para ver hasta donde llegaba su información.

No creo, nadie presume la bóveda, esta los llama por magnetismo. Bueno…si ella habla… ah ya veo, abuelo Rocco ¿conoce a Lisandro Nikopolidis? - preguntó Natalie.

Sí, lo conozco, ¿por qué? - asintió el abuelo extrañado.

Porque Candice ha sido acosada por Nikopolidis, la ha ido a buscar a la tienda donde encontramos a su hija - responde ella.

Primero yo, luego Natalie y sus padres, escena que me sacó de mis pensamientos, ¿Candice era romántica? Pero si sólo le conocía dos facetas: la altanera y déspota, y la feminista; ¿cuántas facetas más tenía? Ahora lo que me faltaba Lisandro Nikopolidis, el playboy más conocido en Roma tenía que interesarse en ella, pero ¿cómo era posible? Si cuando estuvimos en el hospital no me dijo nada y es más me aclaró que sólo tenía curiosidad por el comportamiento de ella, ¿es que acaso me habría mentido?

¡Ey ustedes dos! ¿De qué hablan? - quiso saber Rocco padre.

De un trabajo que tengo pendiente con ella - respondió Marcello al ver que se habían enfrascado en una discusión aparte.

¿Otra novela? - cuestionó Natalie.

Sí, muy monótona y yo no soy así - aclaró ella.

Bueno chica, que alguien te haya dicho esas cosas horribles, no significa que lo sea - dijo Natalie y Rocco al mismo tiempo.

Cuando quiere si lo es - advirtió el abuelo.

¡Imperturbable! - expresaron todos con una carcajada limpia.

Imperturbable, ¿qué habrá querido decir con eso? La plática se volvió amena cuando los padres de Natalie llegaron, sorprendiéndose de que estuviera cenando con mis enemigos en los negocios. Al parecer Candice había dejado buena impresión en ellos también. Cuando comenzaba a reír era imparable, pero sucedió todo lo contrario cuando el Lisandro Nikopolidis hizo acto de aparición. Entró al restaurante con un aire de superficialidad, como un hombre pagado de sí mismo. Me preguntaba si así me vería ante todos.

Señora Andley - Nikopolidis la saludó.

Señor Nikopolidis, ¿cómo está usted? - la saludó observándome a mí de soslayo.

Bien gracias, ¿Terry también aquí? - se sorprendió bastante.

Si Lisandro, mucho gusto de verte - respondí.

Igualmente, me despido, tengo una cena de negocios y veo que ustedes van por la mitad - aseguró él.

Pase usted, señor Nikopolidis - varios de nosotros respondimos eso.

Gracias, hasta luego - él se despidió y se fue.

No lo puedo creer, ¿hay algo que no me has contado Candice? - cuestionó Natalie.

Luego te lo cuento, no te he visto últimamente. Y en cuanto a la novela te cuento que el señor éste la manda a investigar, luego encuentra información que al parecer es un secreto para todos y la extorsiona, la amedrenta con que se lo dirá a todos si ella no accede y ella siente una fuerte atracción sexual por lo que son amantes y ya que después de que se cansa de ella, regresa a casa como un perro con la cola entre las patas a llorar su triste pérdida, un hombre opulento tuvo la desfachatez de botarla y negarle su infinita riqueza. Vaya siempre es lo mismo - relata ella con comicidad.

Y ahí estaba, otra vez la Candice feminista, el rostro contrariado y desencajado de los padres de Natalie era mejor que cualquier postre, ella era sensacionalmente perversa o estaba completamente loca. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo, ¿cómo es que ella se llevaba de maravilla con los Rocco si todos éramos magnates millonarios?

¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? Todas las novelas rosas hablan de lo mismo y estas criticando formas de escribir idénticas, con sus variantes - criticó Rocco sonriendo

Sí ¿por qué la pregunta? - cuestiono ella.

Yo soy White y nunca digo cosas que no pienso - respondió altanera.

Por eso te quiero tanto.. - espetó Rocco acariciándole la mejilla.

¡Ya somos dos! - respondió ella tan natural como si yo no estuviese allí.

¿Qué era lo que tenían esos dos? Me impresionaba la manera en la que aquellos se comunicaban, sería cierto que eran pareja o solamente se querían demasiado. Era una faceta que me tardaría en responder, pero que también sería difícil de soportar.

Bueno pues me dio mucho gusto compartir con ustedes. Gracias por la cena, los veo después - se despidió el papá de Natalie. Yo pago la cena - comenzó a sacar su billetera y los demás también.

No, pagáremos nosotros porque los invitamos - aseguró Candice

Soy el hombre, debo de pagar - dije sin hacerle caso a Candice.

Miren Nikopolidis se está peleando con un mesero. Tome, cóbrese de aquí - expresó Candice entregando una tarjeta de crédito al mesero con la cuenta mientras todos los demás veían al inexistente Lisandro y al dar la vuelta vimos lo que había hecho.

¡Candice! - regañaron todos los hombres.

¿Qué cosa? - respondió ella sorbiendo de su trago.

¡Lo hiciste otra vez! - refirió Rocco.

Les he demostrado una teoría, ¡cómo son chismosos! - contestó ella sonriente.

¡Ah sí! ¿Soy chismoso? - le preguntó Rocco.

Sí, más bien se distraen fácilmente - rectificó ella.

¿Quieres ver cuán chismoso soy? - le preguntó ameno.

Marcello… - ella ya no pude decir porque la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarla.

No quería ver eso, no debía haberme quedado tanto tiempo, Marcello se encontraba besando a Candice con infinita ternura y ella le respondía, los demás volvieron a sus pláticas mientras aquellos dos se decían cosas al oído y sonreían.

Aquí tiene señorita - los interrumpió el mesero entregándole sus vouchers y firmándolos se los devolvió, Rocco le dio una propina y el mesero se retiró.

Gracias, bueno pues espero que hagamos esto más seguido y tu Natalie venme a ver al departamento, a Paula le dará gusto saludarte - comentó Candice.

Gracias a ti amiga, me voy mis padres están cansadísimos - se despidió de ella con un fraternal abrazo.

Gracias por la cena Candice, espero verte por la casa un día de éstos - aseguró su madre.

Si, se cuidan, ciao - se despidió de ellos de la misma manera y después de ello, se fueron.

Bueno chicos, nosotros los abandonamos, ya que me siento como un puerco, voy a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna, ¿alguien quiere venir? - ella los invitó como siempre, desprestigiándose.

No gracias, a veces algunos estorbamos - aseguro el abuelo.

Ah vamos ¡que sensibles! Bueno me voy, ¿vienes Marcello? - ella lo invitó.

Por supuesto, vamos - él aceptó gustosamente.

Hasta pronto, señora White - me acerque a ella para despedirme.

Un gusto, señor Grandchester - ella hizo lo mismo y cuando estaba por alejarse la retuve para decirle.

Espero que el beso que te dio Marcello no se vuelve a repetir porque no respondo - le advertí rápidamente.

Y ¿qué harás? Dármelo tú, por favor. Sabes…besa riquísimo - se lamio los labios y se atrevió a presumírmelo.

No comiences y quiero la dirección de tu departamento mañana a primera hora - le ordené más que le pedí.

Espera sentado. Adiós a todos, hasta luego, abuelo Rocco - lo abrazó dándole un gran beso en la mejilla.

Adiós mi niña, ¿me visitarás? - quiso saber el anciano.

Por supuesto - asintió ella.

¡Hasta luego, abuelo! - ella asintió y se fue jalando a Rocco.

Mientras ellos se tomaban de las manos, los Rocco y yo nos quedamos platicando, amenamente, el abuelo Rocco se sorprendió al ver que Candice se quitaba los zapatos y se metía corriendo a un jardín, siendo perseguida por Marcello, quien minutos después la alzó por los aires y la besó. Otro nuevo beso, me pregunté si podría soportarlo nuevamente, esto se lo haría pagar a Candice.

Bueno Terry, la juventud nos ha abandonado, parte de ella - sonrió el abuelo, dándome algunas palmadas en la espalda.

Por supuesto, por cierto la dirección del Castillo es… - intentaba distraerme, pero no podía dejar de ver hacia donde estaban aquellos dos.

Llamaré a tu secretaria, espero que en realidad puedas acompañarnos - el abuelo Rocco decidió que era lo mejor, dado que no quería que interrumpieran mi búsqueda.

Gracias, buenas noches - agradecí saliendo de allí.

Buenas noches - me respondió.

Más tarde, al despedirme y llegar a mi casa, me dejé caer en uno de los sillones y comencé a recordar situaciones que habían escapado de mi análisis.

Continuará...


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XV

Café Donatto

No había encontrado nada, fue una noche perdida, la cena fue toda una novedad para mí, mis dudas seguían siendo eso, el haber admitido que la amaba por primera vez no fue con desanimo, nunca me había interesado una persona como lo había hecho ella, es más, nunca había estado enamorado ni en mi loca juventud. Las semanas pasaron y no supe nada de ella, era primavera, mi oficina daba una excelente vista a la Plaza Navona, personas iban y venían sin césar, en el horizonte un viejo sol estaba por ocultarse, había decidido salir a caminar un rato por ahí, sin la compañía de Fred. Bajé rápidamente hacia la salida del edificio que ocupaba el Emporio Grandchester, tomando el ascensor y cuando se abrió, me encontré con Lucca, que me saludó extrañado con un asentamiento de cabeza por la visible ausencia del portafolio, el saco de mi traje y la evidente evasión que le hice a Fred. Sin pensarlo dos veces caminé por la calle hacia la zona de restaurantes.

Hacía unos cuantos meses, tenía la idea de que no todo en la vida eran el trabajo y las responsabilidades, ni mucho menos viéndome en la necesidad de hacer a un lado mi propia vida, la cual no había avanzado a ninguna parte en por los menos otros 15 años. Hasta que llegó el amor incomprensible por ella... un agudo dolor de cabeza la mayoría de las veces.

La familia y el Emporio Grandchester, avanzaba como estaba previsto y no dejaría de hacerlo por una tarde libre, mientras caminaba, pensaba en mi caótica historia desde que era adolescente, dado que de los cinco hijos que forman mi familia, era el único que, a mis 32 años, seguía soltero, lo cual antes no me incomodaba dado que llevaba una vida disoluta, era mujeriego y un adicto al trabajo. Mis hermanos llevaron una vida llena de opulencia y mujeres antes de que sucumbieran al matrimonio, mientras que mis preocupaciones fueron más que disfrutar de esas concesiones propias de los empresarios italianos. Por lo que creía imperdonable para una familia pasar por el trance de la ausencia parental y que con el pasar de los años, se hacía más fuerte la idea de que ya no tenía ni el tiempo ni el carácter para sobrellevar los problemas domésticos al cien por ciento.

Mis hermanos Archie, Stear, Biagio y Fedele se casaron entre los veintiocho y treinta años, con chicas de familias italianas sobresalientes tanto en educación como intelecto, todas ellas profesionistas y variaban entre administradoras y ejecutivas de finanzas en su patrimonio familiar, por lo cual ya me habían llenado la casa de sobrinos como para no desear a los míos propios. Pero algo sin duda me había marcado en los últimos años, en primera porque me disgustaba de sobremanera la superficialidad de mis amistades y en segunda quería probar otros aires. Hacia tan solo unos años que comencé a viajar más de lo que lo haría en toda mi vida, conocí gran parte de Europa, algunos países latinoamericanos con las mujeres más bellas que mis ojos jamás vieron, pero sólo eran eso, belleza y encanto superficial. Regresé a Italia con otro conocimiento, las mujeres vanas había millones, pero de todas ellas, ninguna era para mí.

Por otro lado, estaba Susana Marlowe, mi amante en turno, llevábamos tres años juntos, solíamos ante todos ser una interrogante de que si éramos la pareja ideal o sólo un affair, nuestra compatibilidad sólo era física y sexual, al pasar de los años, sobretodo del primero, me acostumbré a llevar la relación por si no había nadie más por el momento. A Susana le hacía su día de compras, en restaurantes lujosos y todo lo que el dinero pudiera comprar; mientras por mi parte, cada día anhelaba una vida tranquila, una esposa que fuera espontánea y que no tuviera que ordenarle como era típico de las familias italianas y sobre todo niños que corrieran por doquier en mi mansión sin ser mis sobrinos los que hicieran eso. Lo cual suele ser contradictorio a lo que fue mi crianza, ya que desde niño había sido acostumbrado a que todo lo que ordenaba, se debía cumplir al pie de la letra, soy arrogante y soberbio, frío en los negocios y tierno en la familia, finalmente soy italiano y de alguna otra manera, así me criaron.

Marie Abadelli, mi nana, se quedó a mi lado al momento de independizarme del hogar maternal, ella es mi ama de llaves en la Mansión Grandchester y, Fred Toscani, ha sido mi fiel e inseparable chofer e investigador de casos menores y empresas de negocio. Mi grupo de amigos se cuentan como las gotas que en realidad resbalan por mi ventana, ya que resultan ser pocos y muy entrañables, todos somos una sociedad de negociadores que estudiamos demasiado y trabajamos mucho más, desde muy temprana edad.

El Emporio Grandchester es ahora, un vasto consorcio que se encarga de comprar, fusionar o adquirir empresas pequeñas para venderlas con mejores dividendos. Por lo que en mi futuro me vislumbro como un típico magnate italiano, atractivo, joven, con grandes expectativas para las mujeres, traducido hoy en día como: dinero y poder.

Volviendo de mis recuerdos, me percaté de la hora, tenía una junta importante en diez minutos a lo mucho, pero sentí la necesidad de salir de allí, quería dejar de pensar en negocios, transacciones, finanzas y administración errónea; despejar la mente, quizás tomaría algo y observaría el panorama un poco, en realidad consideraba que cualquier lugar sería bueno para mí en éstos momentos, debido a que mi familia últimamente interrumpía mi tranquilidad y los negocios antes divertidos ahora eran un total aburrimiento y por supuesto estaba ella, que sin quererlo admitir me tenia abandonado por varias semanas sin saber de ella. Por unas horas, quería pensar en otra cosa que no fueran obligaciones con todo el mundo, sólo quería tener tiempo para conmigo mismo.

El aroma del café llenó mis sentidos inmediatamente, sintiendo la brisa veraniega en el rostro y tentándome a introducirme a algunos de los pubs, los miré detenidamente, analizándolos, pero por alguna razón que desconozco, no se me antojaba beber a las cinco de la tarde; así que continué mi camino, descubrí al poco tiempo que había una calle conectada a una pequeña glorieta que hacía a su vez, un paso para las bicicletas de los proveedores de esa zona restaurantera, anduve el camino y sin saber por qué, me encontré con un pequeño café al frente de una antigua casa estilo georgiano, rodeado de mesas con sillones al aire libre, cuando lo común era encontrar sillas de forja en color negro; se veía acogedor así que decidí entrar. Me senté del lado derecho de una diminuta puerta blanca tipo parcela que hacia parte de la decoración exterior y que dividía a los clientes del continuo pasar de los proveedores. Era ideal ese momento para disfrutar del paisaje, descubriendo que en realidad sí lo era; la vista parecía fenomenal desde ese rincón, se inspiraba una extraña tranquilidad que no existía en mi vida actual.

Admirando el paisaje, noté del otro lado de las mesas, una belleza arquitectónica italiana indescriptible; Italia era conocida como la cuna renacentista, los edificios que saltaban a mi vista eran blancos, decorados con marquesina en color verde, los árboles estaban colocados estratégicamente para crear una ilusión óptica de caminar entre continuas sombras, al fondo un gran parque con sillas de piedra. Observé el otro lado, se encontraba desértico, quizás las personas llegaban más tarde y era por eso que no se encontraba nadie ahí. Después lo único que pudieron captar mis ojos fue un cuerpo agazapado en uno de los sillones, del otro lado, al parecer un chico se encontraba abstraído en la lectura, sonriendo y aparentemente divertido. Si quería encontrar algo que pudiera apreciar de verdad, tendría que observar como el chico trataba de levantarse minutos después sin éxito alguno, quedando medio cuerpo doblado y tratando de levantarse por completo. Soltó un suspiro pidiendo ayuda al mesero que al parecer era de su absoluta confianza.

¡Sanzio, Sanzio ayúdame! – el chico pidió ayuda a un mesero, llamándolo por su nombre y alargando el único brazo que le quedaba libre.

¿Qué pasa? ¿La ayudo? – cuestionó Sanzio observándola cómo intentaba levantarse.

¡Ay Sanzio, creo que necesitarás ayuda! ¡Se me han dormido hasta las piernas, creo que deberías ayudarme con ellas primero! – sugirió el chico, sonriendo y suspirando al notar cómo se coloreaban sus mejillas por un intenso rubor.

El mesero se sonrió hasta la ridiculez y como pudo metió las manos debajo de los muslos de su cliente, lo cual hizo que mi mente trabajara a mil por hora, causándome asco y repulsión, no podía observar un minuto más esa pobre fotografía, así que decidí ponerme de pie, pero cuando lo hice, Sanzio pudo por fin sacar las piernas del chico y el que había pensado que era un hombre, era en realidad una mujer, la falda la tenía enroscada quién sabe en dónde y Sanzio acabó ayudándola a levantarse por completo. Haciéndome que tomase asiento nuevamente, quería saber cómo era ella, de un segundo a otro contuve el aliento, esperando que se diera la vuelta.

¿Está usted bien? – preguntó el mesero, liberando aire y conteniendo una sonrisa.

Completamente, sólo tengo dormidas las piernas, se me pasará pronto – aseguró la rubia, imitando los movimientos del calentamiento de un corredor.

Bueno, entonces regreso a mis labores – le avisó el mesero soltando una sonrisa y adentrándose al café.

Gracias Sanzio, has sido muy amable, toma para la cuenta y espero que mañana te pueda dar la propina – le agradeció Candice al mesero antes de que éste se adentrara a sus labores.

No se preocupe, la espero mañana señorita – se despidió de ella con un gesto amable.

¡Hasta luego! – ella hizo lo mismo, mandándole un pequeño beso al aire.

¡Ciao signorina! – contestó el mesero divertido.

Cuando el hombre de mediana edad le despedía, no pudo evitar observar mi presencia al darse la vuelta, así que acudió a mí, ofreciéndome la carta.

Buenas tardes, ¿le puedo ofrecer algo? – el mesero me preguntó atento.

Un café estará bien – le solicité de cortésmente.

Enseguida se lo traigo – el mesero obedeció y comenzó a caminar para adentrarse al café.

Perdone… - le interrumpí para que no se retirase aún.

Sí – contestó Sanzio y regresó ante mí.

¿Qué lengua estaban hablando? – pregunté extrañado.

Español señor…enseguida mando a un mesero con el pedido – Sanzio me aseguró, mostrando una sonrisa y retirándose de ahí.

Gracias – agradecí impresionado por aquella escueta plática, realmente estaba acostumbrado a datos precisos.

Mientras Sanzio desaparecía por entre las mesas, vi como la señorita que observaba anteriormente recuperaba su movilidad, primero extendió cada una de las piernas, se quitó la gorra que traía sobre su cabello, se lo soltó ya que lo llevaba agarrado con una pinza, el cual era increíblemente largo y recolectó todas las hojas que estaban dispersas sobre la mesa, tomó el bolígrafo que tenía entre las manos y lo colocó entre la oreja y su cabello; después se colocó una gabardina y al último tomó el iPad y el block de notas, junto a un bolso que parecía haber dejado en otro sillón, a continuación estiró los brazos y dio un gran suspiro, para salir de allí rápidamente sin darse cuenta de que se le había caído una hoja.

Su caminar era lento pero seguro, traté de enfocar la mirada en otra situación, pero no pude, no dejaba de mirarla y no sabía por qué se me hacia tan conocida, ni los pajarillos que revoloteaban en uno de los árboles fueron suficientes para distraerme, inevitablemente la vi perderse en ese callejón y parecería que le acompañaba a su lado, no tenía ningún dejo de querer provocar a nadie, sólo caminaba, sumamente pensativa y alejada quizás de una realidad poco provechosa. ¡Quién por aquí, estaría dispuesta de perderse en la ciudad a tomar café y leer por horas! Quien más si no Candice, ella amaría ese ameno pasatiempo. Mi mente no podía sospechar quizás que debería tener un trabajo o simplemente no tenerlo y ser un ave de paso en este país. Lo que más me intrigaba, era que su lengua materna era obviamente el español como ella, que era entendible con mi natal italiano.

Aquí tiene señor, ¿alguna otra cosa? – informó Emmanuel al llevarme una taza humeante de ese café, cuando en realidad no había tomado una taza de éste en toda mi vida.

Creo que a la señorita que se fue, se le ha caído algo cerca de su mesa – aseguré, dándome cuenta de que la vista de aquel chico se dirigía hacia el papel que se encontraba en el lugar que le había indicado.

Muy posible, es muy distraída. Lo recogeré en un momento, ¿desea otra cosa? – preguntó el mesero y lo único que quería era leer lo que hasta ese momento ella había escrito.

No gracias…perdone, pudiera traer esa hoja por favor, me ha causado curiosidad que es lo que la señorita escribía con tanto ahínco – le comenté siendo ahora él, el sorprendido.

Enseguida señor… - el chico solicitó mi nombre.

Grandchester, Terrence Grandchester – respondí solícitamente, dándole mi apellido.

El mesero obedeció y rápidamente trajo la tan ansiada hoja.

Tome, Sanzio debe saber más de ella, la señorita viene casi cada tarde a leer aquí – me informó el desgarbado mesero.

¿Podría llamarle? Por favor – pedí ansioso.

Le avisaré, pero puede que tarde unos minutos, está al tanto del almacén ésta tarde – me explicó el mesero que más tarde me informarían que se llamaba Emmanuel.

Tengo todo el tiempo, puedo esperar – le dije mientras tomaba mi primer sorbo de café.

Siendo así, me retiro – Emmanuel se despidió y se retiró rápidamente.

Gracias – agradecí por ese gran favor.

Atormentado por alguna extraña sensación, observé cada garabato que había en la hoja sin entender absolutamente nada, ni mi doctorado en finanzas pudo haberme preparado para lo que descubrí más abajo, con una temblorosa caligrafía se hallaba una par de palabras: escrito por: C.A. ¿Dónde es que había visto esa letra? C.A. Candice Andley, no el destino me estaba jugando una broma, tétrica y a la vez asombrosa. Me preguntaba qué significaba, seguramente Sanzio debería saber quién era ella, tomé la taza humeante y sorbí un poco más del líquido obscuro que se encontraba dentro de ésta, entendiendo que lo que más quería saber era qué significaban esos garabatos, eran planos y posibles lugares de localización, mi pregunta era lo que tenían escrito. Tan confuso me encontraba que no me di cuenta de la presencia de Sanzio.

Buenas tardes, señor Grandchester – me saludó Sanzio, algo sonriente.

Buenas tardes… Sanzio – le sonreí ante ese saludo.

Veo que ha escuchado mi nombre, ¿puedo servirle en algo? – cuestionó mientras levantaba la vista hacia el frente.

Por supuesto, puede sentarse cinco minutos – le pedí ya que me resultaba incómodo preguntarle algo así precisamente a él.

Sí claro, ¿desea saber algo señor? ¡Oh mire! ¡Ha levantado las notas de la señorita que se encontraba de aquel lado! – me comentó Sanzio entre asustado y sorprendido.

Sí, perdone, es que me causó curiosidad, la veía tan concentrada – inventé lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Es usual, la señorita siempre es así – sin querer me informó de ello.

Sabe ¿cómo se llama? – le pregunté como si fuese alguien que ya conocía demasiado bien.

Ahora que lo dice, esa sería una buena pregunta – resolvió comentar Sanzio al observar ese pequeño descuido.

¿Habla usted español? – seguí preguntándole como si el interrogatorio no hubiese sido suficiente escueto hasta el momento.

Sí, realmente no es tan difícil. Además la señorita habla francés y ahí sí que me metió en apuros la primera vez – me informó sonriendo como si nada.

Puede decirme, ¿qué es lo que escribió aquí? ¿Qué son estos dibujos? – le cuestioné mostrándole la hoja de papel que se encontraba en mis manos.

Ah…espere parece ser que ha perdido una pieza importante y que no tardará ni cinco minutos en volver por aquí – Sanzio la tomó y mencionó algo sobre que ella volvería por ese pequeño pedazo de papel.

¿Cómo ha dicho? – quise sin duda alguna saber más de ello.

Lo que tiene en sus manos es el primer escenario de su obra, quién lo fuese a pensar no es cierto, tan grande y tan distraída – comentó Sanzio sonriéndose.

¿Es actriz… de teatro? – esa idea me hizo darme cuenta que un Grandchester no podría estar con una persona así y aunque me causase cierta repulsión deseaba que Sanzio rectificara esa idea.

No, en realidad, es escritora. Pero no es por eso que ella anda por aquí – rectificó Sanzio y sin duda no sabía a qué se refería realmente.

¡Sanzio, Sanzio… Sanzio! – se alzó la voz de ella que venía corriendo por el callejón.

¡Lo sabía! Me permite, enseguida vuelvo – dijo Sanzio tomando la hoja de papel y levantándose hasta su encuentro.

Sanzio soy una tonta, perdí una nota, no puede ser posible, es la primera y la pierdo, regresé sobre mis pasos y no la encontré de casualidad ¿no está por aquí? – cuestionó demasiado alarmada y al borde del llanto.

¡Señorita…aquí está! Debería ser más cuidadosa – Sanzio la retó y ella soltó una lágrima sin poder evitarlo.

Gracias, gracias, se lo agradezco, es un bosquejo, creo fehacientemente que soy mala para dibujar, gracias Sanzio no sabes cómo te lo agradezco – la señorita abrazó fraternalmente a Sanzio haciendo que el hombre se sonrojase.

De nada señorita, por cierto puede agradecérmelo dándome su nombre – solicitó Sanzio sonriente.

Candice Andley, mucho gusto – ella le ofreció la mano en son de saludo y le beso la mano derecha, comenzando a retirarse.

Mucho gusto, señorita Candice – Sanzio le reiteró el saludo, despidiéndose con una mano en el aire.

No podía creer lo que había visto, ella le había agradecido a Sanzio el haber localizado su nota con un beso en las manos como se hacía con los sacerdotes, ¿qué era lo que estaría pensando? No era una acción que una chica de buena familia italiana pudiese hacer. ¡No lo podía creer! Pero ¿por qué estaba diciendo eso? Nunca he pensado que las clases sociales como Susana les llama, fueran importantes, mi nana Marie es muy especial para mí y ella ha sido parte de mi familia desde que era pequeña y no pertenecía a una buena familia.

De un momento a otro se encontraba tan ansiosa y preocupada, la vi a lo lejos y parecía querer llegar a algún sitio, no sabía a dónde exactamente, me impresionó la reacción de agradecimiento de ella para con Sanzio, las chicas que me rodeaban, nunca aprobarían esa actitud, pero ella era quizás… distinta, lo había hecho sin desagrado alguno a pesar de estar muy mortificada. Terminé mi café y pagué la cuenta, le agradecí a Sanzio haberme atendido y le hice una sola pregunta, que siendo sinceros no sé de dónde salió, pero quería saber sin lugar a dudas la hora a la que ella llegaba ahí…casi siempre.

Me levanté y caminé pensativo de vuelta a mi oficina, una vez ahí visualicé la limusina que se encontraba estacionada al frente de Emporio Grandchester, Fred se adelantó a abrirme la portezuela.

Señor – me saludó al mismo tiempo que cerraba ya la puerta.

Fred, a casa – le ordené a mi corpulento chofer, sentándome en el asiento.

Por supuesto, señor – respondió Fred cerrando la puerta y dando la vuelta para entrar al puesto de piloto.

Fred arrancó la limusina dirigiéndonos a la mansión, la cual estaba completamente encendida y yo profundamente abatido de tener que soportar a mis sobrinos, no es que no me gustaran los niños, pero más me disgustaba no tener los míos propios; era alucinante quizás para mis hermanos estar dentro del matrimonio, sin embargo, pensaba cuán feliz estaría dentro del mismo. Sentí como se detenía la limusina y Fred abría la portezuela.

Buenas noches, señor – me dijo Fred como cada noche al despedirse de mí.

Buenas noches Fred, hasta mañana – respondí a un muy sorprendido Fred.

H…hasta mañana, señor – Fred sólo atinó a contestar.

Le sonreí y entré rápidamente a la casa, sin duda lo dejé muy asombrado por mi despedida, nunca había pensado lo que era sentirse agradecido por lo que Fred había hecho por mí todos estos años y la verdad, se sentía demasiado bien. Me fui directo a la sala y efectivamente, mis sobrinos se encontraban jugando con un tren que recién había adquirido para ellos, traído desde Bruselas. Mis hermanos y cuñadas estaban al pendiente de los pequeños, pero platicando entre ellas de los últimos chismes de la alta sociedad italiana; mi nana Marie se encontraba atendiéndolos. La escena era encantadora como diría Fátima cuando aún era un jovenzuelo.

¡Buenas noches familia! – saludé a mis impresionados hermanos, cuñadas y sobrinos, su reacción fue un grito unificado.

¡Tío…! - gritaron los chiquillos distrayéndose del correr del tren que tenían ante sus ojos.

Terry, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? – preguntaron mis hermanos.

Ah claro, a mí también me agrada verlos. Me escapé de la última junta – alcé el hombro derecho como si nada más pasara.

¡Qué bueno, tío! ¿Juegas con nosotros? – preguntó Andreas inquieto por regresar al juego con el tren.

¡Hola Terry! ¿Cómo es eso de que te escapaste de la última junta? ¡Era importante! ¿Lo sabías? – cuestionó Archie.

Estaba aburrido, por un día no pasa nada. Ahora si me permiten tengo algo que hacer en la biblioteca, están en su casa. Marie ¿puedes venir un momento por favor? – llamé a mi nana y los dejé en la sala sin nada más que decir.

Sí, niño Terry – Marie me siguió hasta la biblioteca.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la biblioteca, esperé unos segundos hasta que Marie estuviese a mi lado, le sonreí, abrí la puerta para que entrase primero, la seguí y la cerré con seguro.

Marie ¿por qué están ellos aquí? – le pregunté dejándome caer sobre un sillón.

Los niños se enteraron de alguna forma del tren que adquirió en Bruselas y entraron en estampida para conocerlo – explicó mi nana un tanto divertida.

Ya veo y… ¿mis hermanos y cuñadas? - cuestioné interpretando su risa controversial. No, ¿me quieres mucho Marie? – la miré con tristeza.

Sí – me sonrió en un instante que me pareció una eternidad. ¿Aún no la encuentras? - me cuestionó como si supiera de dónde había salido esa oración. Extrañaba tanto a Candice.

¿Qué tanto? – pregunté como un niño pequeño.

Demasiado… - Marie me tocó el brazo y recogió un mechón de cabello que tenía sobre el rostro.

¡Acércate…! ¿Puedes abrazarme? – pedí ansiosamente.

Niño Terry, ¿qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo? – me preguntó ansiosa por saber lo que me ocurría.

No Marie o quizás sí, en realidad es confuso – di un suspiro y me levanté de la silla, dando la vuelta y volviéndome a sentar.

¿Por qué mi niño? ¿Es algo por lo que deba preocuparme? – sonrió y al mismo tiempo me abrazó con ternura.

No, sólo quería que me dieras un abrazo, sabes nunca te he agradecido por tus cuidados – referí aparentando una sonrisa.

Lo hice con mucho gusto, lástima que aún vive su madre y ella me ganó en cuidados – respondió Marie entre broma y seriedad.

¿Me das tu mano? – le solté una petición.

¡Claro! – Marie se acercó a mí, dándome su ya trabajada mano.

Te agradezco tanto que me cuidaras, estoy como estoy, sólo por ti, no sabré como pagártelo – acerqué su mano a mi rostro, acunándome la mejilla.

Niño, ¿pasa algo? Esto me está preocupando – me preguntó sin más.

No, sólo es un acto de devoción que espero que oculte mi estado de ánimo – sonreí y al mismo tiempo le di a entender que no quería ver a nadie.

¿Dormirá temprano? – cuestionó abiertamente, situación que solo ella se atrevería a preguntarme directamente.

Sí, muchas gracias – sonreí más para mí mismo, mientras salía de la biblioteca recostándome suavemente sobre el sillón reclinable.

Me sorprendí al percatarme de que hablaba dentro de mis recuerdos en pasado, sólo sabía que ya no sentía pasión y lujuria por Susana aunque también me preguntaba si alguna vez había sentido amor, tanto que hasta la cena se me hacía aburrida, lo que menos quería era tener que fingir que la visita de mis hermanos, cuñadas e hijos me encantaba cuando no era así. Mi mente se inundaba de extraños recuerdos de la posibilidad que tuve hacia tan solo unos momentos, la chica del café era nada más y nada menos que ella, era Candice, no podía creerlo, el destino insistía en juntarnos, sería acaso que ella no se daba cuenta.

Me había dejado atónito, no se comparaba con Susana ni un céntimo, mi novia era bella, alta, delgada, con deliciosas curvas y rubia. Pero Sanzio le había comentado minutos después de pagar la cuenta que a ella no le importaba ser precisamente una modelo, algo que la caracterizaba eran sus ojos y su sonrisa; al menos eso era en parte cierto, la vez que la vi por primera vez iba con un lindo vestido de lazos para después encontrármela con ropa de hombre, eran cambios muy de 360° y siempre había sido así según lo contado por el propio Anthony a mi madre, así que por qué me quebraba la cabeza, en eso quizás nunca la comprendería hasta el paso de muchos años. Eso sí, siempre tenía una sonrisa radiante para todos.

Extrañamente cuando salí de la biblioteca, era ya medianoche, me dirigí a mi habitación, me desnudé y metí entre las cobijas, quedándome profundamente dormido. Desperté muy temprano como era mi costumbre, me duché y terminé con mi arreglo media hora antes de lo normal, bajé a la estancia y observé que el bolso de mi madre se encontraba en el mueble del recibidor, sin lugar a dudas, iba a recibir una reprimenda por lo de anoche.

¡Terry! – me saludó mi madre, efusivamente.

¡Eleonor! ¡Buen día! ¡Qué honorable visita! – respondí con gozo.

Estoy preocupada, ¿qué te pasó ayer? – cuestionó mi rubia madre.

¡Ah, es eso! ¿Por qué la pregunta? – pregunté sin más.

No cenaste con nosotros – trató de explicar mi madre.

Estaba cansado... además creo que encontré el refugio de Candice – le informé a una expectante Eleonor.

¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó de pronto ella.

Si, así es, la encontré cerca de la oficina – sonreí ante esa información. Madre, es hora de que me vaya al trabajo, tengo un día muy ocupado – me levanté del comedor, le di un beso en la sien y me fui de allí.

¿No desayunarás? – cuestionó mi madre, notablemente preocupada.

No tengo mucho apetito y no le digas nada a Marie, por favor – un favor es lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos.

Ten cuidado, por mí no sabrá nada – mi madre sonrió apaciblemente.

¡Adiós mamá, te cuidas! – me despedí finalmente de ella con una mano levantada en el aire.

Igualmente Terry…si no te conociera te diría que fue mera casualidad el que la hayas encontrado, esto será... diferente – susurró Eleonor sonriendo como no lo había hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

Diferente ¿de quién Eleonor? – preguntó Marie a su patrona.

De todas las mujeres que han desfilado por esta casa – Eleonor tomó de los hombros a Marie y la invitó a caminar con ella.

¿En serio? – Marie quiso saber.

Puedo apostarlo, Marie vayamos a desayunar – Eleonor la invitó a sentarse en la encimera de la cocina.

Pero me cuentas ¿qué has descubierto? – solicitó Marie al no enterarse de

Aún no querida Marie, aún no – resolvió decir Eleonor haciendo que Fátima se sintiera derrotada antes de sentir que en realidad lo estaba.

¡Aguafiestas! – espetó Marie al observar que no iba a obtener más información de su patrona.

Salí de casa sorprendido por lo que le había dicho a mi madre, en realidad era para mí algo sorpresivo que Candice estuviera tan cerca de mí todo el tiempo, qué era lo que me estaba pasando; me subí al auto abriendo y cerrando la portezuela de la limusina, acción que le resultó extraña a Fred, quién confundido dudó en si ir a la puerta o regresar al asiento del piloto.

¡Buenos días, Fred! – saludé efusivamente.

¡Buenos días, señor! – Fred me devolvió el saludo.

¡Llámame Terry, Fred! – le solicité amablemente.

No puedo hacerlo, señor – Fred intentó poner algún pretexto.

¡Te acostumbrarás! A la oficina Fred, por favor – solicité y después de dejar de oprimir el botón de micrófono comencé a tararear una tonada inventada.

¡Sí…! Terry... – Fred atinó a responder muy escuetamente.

¡Sé que lo harás! – me sonreí ante mi travesura y observé a la calle.

La mirada inescrutable de Fred me dijo de alguna forma que observaba no entendía lo que pasaba y no es que pasara algo, sólo pensé mucho en lo que Candice hizo con Sanzio y quise averiguar que se sentía y para mi sorpresa, era muy agradable. Al llegar a Emporio Grandchester, toda cantidad de servilismo se topaba con mi buen humor, tanto que comencé por algo extraño, nunca había desayunado en mi oficina, pero dado que cuando me levanté era muy temprano, no lo hice, así que llamé a mi secretaria.

Nympha ¿podrías venir un momento? – le solicité a mi secretaria por el intercomunicador.

Sí señor, enseguida. ¿Se le ofrece algo? – preguntó Nympha extrañada.

Sí Nympha, quiero que me traigas el desayuno: un omelet de verduras, jugo, mantequilla, tostadas, miel, té y algo de fruta; pero que sea para dos – solicité rápidamente.

¿Espera a alguien? – me cuestionó ansiosa.

No, sólo esperaba que quisieras desayunar conmigo, ¡detesto desayunar siempre solo! – me quejé amargamente.

Gracias señor, pero… ¿qué dirían sus hermanos? – Nympha cuestionó alguna ridiculez.

¿Tendrían que decir algo? – cuestioné tajante, haciendo que Nympha se sonrojase.

Pues no lo sé señor, ¡dígamelo usted! – mi pobre secretaria tenía el rostro de haber sido ejecutada anteriormente.

No seas tontita Nympha, sólo hablaremos como buenos amigos, anda ve por los desayunos - le solicité al mismo tiempo que ella se sonrojaba aún más por el apelativo que había usado.

Si señor – aceptó y se encaminó a lo que le encargué Nympha.

Pasa Nympha – sonreí hasta que me puse a pensar en realidad lo que ella estaría pensando.

No podía creerme que mi secretaria haya aceptado muy espantada mi ofrecimiento de compartir mi desayuno con ella, me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí rápidamente, ya que se oían murmullos en toda el área y Nympha aún no salía de su asombro, quería saber ¿qué dirían los demás acerca de eso? Sin importarme demasiado les sonreí a todos y cerré nuevamente la puerta. Antes era un jefe que entendía muchas cosas de sus empleados y Nympha a pesar de sus problemas nunca había faltado al suyo, era puntual y servicial, ¿por qué no ofrecerle un delicioso desayuno hablando de temas triviales? Eso la haría relajarse y a mí también.

De pronto oí un toque en la puerta, entró mi hermano Archie, furioso.

¿Qué te pasa? Toda la oficina se ha dado cuenta de los filtreos con Nympha, es que acaso ¿te gusta? – cuestionó irónico Archie.

¡Buenos días, Archie! – lo saludé cortésmente.

¡Te estoy preguntando! – exclamó casi en un grito ahogado y furioso.

Te recuerdo que Nympha tiene dos años de casada y cuatro de trabajar para mí, últimamente ha estado preocupada por la salud de su madre y creo que un descanso no le caería mal, sólo es eso – aclaré para evitar futuros cotilleos.

¿Has terminado con Candice? – Archie tuvo a mal preguntarme.

¡No voy hablar contigo de eso! – respondí alzando un poco la voz.

Somos hermanos, Susana me llamó diciendo que ayer Marie le dijo que estabas indispuesto, ¿qué significa eso? – volvió al ataque, pero de mí nada saldría.

¡He dicho que no hablaré contigo de eso! – respondí nuevamente en un tono más alto que mi anterior cuestionamiento.

Es por mi madre, ¿verdad? – Archie quiso insistir nuevamente.

No sé de lo que me hablas, quiero degustar mi desayuno y te prohíbo andar divulgando cosas que no sabes, ¡buenos días…, Archie! – lo despedí de mi presencia, estaba harto de que todos me dijeran lo que tenía qué hacer.

¡Increíble…! ¡Nunca me habías tratado así! ¿Qué te pasó ayer? Mi madre se rehúsa a contestar el teléfono, Susana se suelta llorando y me echas de tu oficina; ¡increíble! – espetó Archie furioso… ¿conmigo?

He dicho buenos días. Pasa Nympha, siéntate. Dime que lo que me vas a contar me puede alegrar el día – saludé a Nympha observando como mi hermano salía abruptamente de mi oficina.

Sí señor, su desayuno ya mismo lo traen – me informó plácidamente.

Gracias, Nympha – agradecí el momento en que hube contratado a mi secretaria.

Ese fue el desayuno más alegre de toda mi vida, me enteré por Nympha que su marido había conseguido un par de entrevistas en una editorial hacia una semana y que lo habían hecho editor; su madre por el contrario estaba sumamente enferma y casi no podía verla; su rostro ya no era el mismo, debido a que entre el hospital y su trabajo estaba sumamente cansada. Le sugerí que buscara una auxiliar para que su trabajo disminuyera considerablemente y pudiese salir temprano todos los días. Mi profesor de español me daría clases todos los días en la hora del almuerzo y decidí que de ahora en adelante saldría a las 5:30 de la oficina para verla, sólo a ella.

Continuará...


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVI

Así pasaron las horas, en un momento de distracción en la bolsa, observé el reloj; 5:30, apagué la computadora, tomé mi saco y me dirigí hacia la limusina que se encontraba estacionada junto enfrente de la puerta principal del Emporio Grandchester.

Saludé a Fred y le pedí que me llevara a la zona a la que había ido ayer, proporcionándole la dirección, sólo le tomó quince minutos estar ahí, descendí y casi corrí hasta el pequeño café de nombre Donnato. Ahí estaba Candice, absorbida por su lectura o al menos eso parecía y llorando, me preocupé tanto, me la imaginaba absorta en la lectura como el día anterior, pero no llorando y a su lado se encontraba Sanzio, tomándole la mano y acariciándosela, sólo me quedé ahí, observándolos, ella estaba tan abatida como nunca esperé verla. Iba vestida diferente, se encontraba en pants azul marino y blusa azul clara, tenis de color blanco con azul marino y su largo cabello atado en una coleta alta. Mi mente se encontraba confundida, tenía en su regazo una hoja y sin saber por qué, no podía soportar verla llorar, mi corazón y mi mente jugaban con mi razón, sería la carta de ¿algún pariente? ¿Un amigo? ¿Otro novio? No podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, sacó una fotografía de un sobre y se la enseñó a Sanzio, él tomó la foto y sonrió para después entregársela. Segundos después se oyó un claxon, una chica se acercó a ella y la sacó de ese sillón, le pagó a Sanzio y la tomó de los hombros ayudándola a caminar, estaba tan abatida que sentía que el aire estaba pesado en su lugar, tenía que saber ¿qué había pasado?

Tomé mi celular y llamé a Fred.

Terry – llamó Fred en su teléfono.

Fred, ves en la calle a algún coche o taxi estacionado donde entrarán dos chicas en él – cuestioné escuetamente esa información.

Es un auto señor, parecen abatidas, una de ellas llorando aunque realmente se me hace tan conocidas, ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Fred extrañado.

Por supuesto que se te hacen muy conocidas, son Paula y Candice, Fred. No, sólo quiero que las sigas para saber ¿dónde residen? – le pedí discretamente.

Enseguida señor, ¿regreso por usted? – me preguntó antes de retirarse de ahí.

Sí, terminaré mi café que aún no he pedido y te esperaré, mantenme informado – le solicité a Fred, asegurándome de que si sucediese algo quería saberlo.

Sí Terry, hasta pronto – se despidió Fred y cortó la comunicación.

Hasta pronto – le devolví el saludo.

Antes de irme a sentar a mi lugar de siempre, decidí que quería saber que había pasado, Sanzio al verme me sonrió.

Señor Grandchester, ¿café? – preguntó Sanzio al verme.

¿Ha pasado algo, por aquí? – cuestioné evidentemente curioso.

Nada señor, sólo que la señorita está muy triste, Monnina falleció el sábado pasado de cáncer – tuvo a bien contarme.

¿Quién es Monnina? – pregunté a Sanzio.

Su perrita, se ha enterado apenas, venía tan contenta, al parecer la tenía desde que era estudiante universitaria. No entiendo como tenía una sensación de que algo pasaba con ella, cuando abrió el telegrama, simplemente comenzó a llorar, lamentó estar tanto tiempo fuera de su país natal. Su mascota era parte de ella. ¿Le apetece un café? – Sanzio me ofreció una taza.

Sí gracias Sanzio, es usted muy amable. ¿De dónde es ella? – cuestioné extrañado por mi pregunta.

De México – soltó él. Es una verdadera pena, enseguida le traigo el café – se ofreció yendo hacia la cocina del café.

Gracias. Fred, ¿ocurre algo? – le pregunté a mi chofer.

Vive en Apartamento Suite Colosseo. La verdad señor estos departamentos son muy cómodos para la zona en la que se encuentran, lo que no sé es de quién es, pero si me quedo por aquí... espero averiguarlo – me informó Fred un poco dubitativo.

No te preocupes Fred, me iré en taxi – le avisé de tajo.

¿Seguro? – preguntó Fred asegurándose de lo que había oído, era cierto.

Sí, no me pasará nada – afirmé más por su preocupación.

De acuerdo, te veré en la noche Terry – Fred se despidió de mí antes de cortar la comunicación.

Terminé mi café y justo cuando me iba hallé una foto con el nombre de Monnina, ahí estaba ella, dándole un beso a su mascota que no debería de tener más que unos cuantos meses de nacida. El perro tenía una mirada que cautivaría a cualquiera y Candice solamente estaba allí, besándola tan cariñosamente que se le iba la vida en ello. Quise devolver la foto, pero no pude, era lo único que tenía de ella, de algún modo, salí de Donato y esperé un taxi, al poco rato le indiqué el camino hacia la Mansión.

Sostuve la foto de Monnina todo el camino, observé cada rasgo de su perro, la forma en que se sostenía sobre las manos de Candice, esa mirada como alegre y suplicante, sin duda ese perro tenía una sonrisa pintada en la mirada. Cuando se detuvo el taxi, le pagué y entré a la mansión queriendo hacerlo.

Buenas noches, nana – la saludé a su ama de llaves cuando me abrió la puerta.

Niño Terry, ¿qué hace tan temprano aquí? - me preguntó de inmediato de haberme visto por la puerta.

A mi mente llegó ese recuerdo, ese que nunca quise borrar de mi memoria, que estaría haciendo Candice, sola en ese café, quizás fuera su refugio cercano, ese departamento al que solo entré una vez, me senté en la sala donde la chimenea encendida me recibió, había una tranquilidad exquisita, era verdad que amaba a Candice tanto que no presté atención cuando Marie me hablaba como aquella vez.

Niño Terry, seguro que ¿no le pasa nada? He estado preocupada – me dijo mi nana preferida, notándola preocupada.

No es nada nana, sólo estoy tan cansado – le respondí amable y cansinamente.

Y triste, ¿por qué mi niño? – Marie nunca dejaría de preocuparse por mis estados de ánimo.

¿Puedes sentir la tristeza ajena, nana? – le pregunté sin saber la razón del por qué.

Depende… - Marie dudó un poco, realmente no sabía qué me ocurría.

Hoy vi a una niña que lloraba porque su perrito murió y me sentí muy triste – le conté a Marie, lo cual sólo le sacó una sonrisa.

En serio, no me sorprende – Marie se reía descaradamente de mí.

¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunté curioso.

Cuando te dije depende, pues es porque dependía del tiempo en que ambas hubiesen estado juntas, cuando las mascotas se vuelven entrañables algunas personas somos más sensibles que otras – prácticamente me dejó más curioso.

¡Sí, verdad! – quise sacarle más información pero no cayó en la trampa.

Pero, ¿sucede algo más? – cuestionó nuevamente mi nana.

¡Quiero un perro nana! – no sabía de dónde salía eso. Pero me dieron ganas de tener una mascota.

¡Ay mi niño! ¡Si tú nunca has tenido uno! – rebatió mi nana.

Ya es momento de tener uno, ¿no te parece? – le sonreí con la seguridad de que iba a conseguirlo.

Y ¿quién lo cuidará, entrenará y educará? – preguntó Marie sin poder creerlo.

Paolo podrá cuidarlo – le solté sin más.

¿Quieres que traiga a mi nieto para que lo cuide? – preguntó ella asombrada con lo fácil que se me hacía conseguir las cosas.

Al menos cuando no esté y que no sea macho, ¡sino hembra, después te paso la foto y que se parezca mucho! – me levanté y después de darle un beso en la mejilla sonreí, dándome la vuelta.

¿Me estás haciendo una broma, Terry? – me preguntó Marie colocando sus manos en la cintura.

Para nada Marie, ¿qué harás de cenar? – quise saber para cambiar de conversación.

Te preparo lo que quieras, mejor esperas allí – me señaló la salita de la chimenea.

Sí Marie, te espero aquí – afirmé la posición.

Señor – escuché a Fred llamarme.

Fred, ¿tienes noticias? – le cuestioné a mi chofer y amigo mientras colocaba la espalda en el respaldo del sillón.

¡Buenas noches, Fred! – saludó Marie al verlo entrar.

¡Buenas noches, señora Marie! – Fred la saludó amablemente, colocándose delante de mí.

¡Siéntate, Fred! – le pedí a mi chofer.

Pero Terry… - él intentó persuadirme a que no lo hiciera.

Anda, no discutas – le ordené. Fred – le insistí con la mirada al mismo tiempo que él se sentaba frente a mí.

Bueno, el departamento es de la señorita Candice con apellido de soltera, White, vive aquí desde hace tres meses mientras trabaja en proyecto con Kolios – comenzó a relatarme.

¿Kolios…? Interesante – analicé esa información detalladamente.

El departamento es de su amiga Paula, sólo paga una pequeña renta mensual y los gastos. Me enteré también que es escritora y que su estancia parece exhibición de viajes, realmente no sé a qué se refieren con eso – Fred parecía nervioso.

Yo sí. ¿Algo más? – lo apuré.

Sí, la señorita iba afligida por la pérdida de su mascota, le escuché decir a su amiga que la había dejado dormida y drogada – completó la información o lo que yo creía que era completa.

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo drogada? – me levanté furioso, Paula se decía su amiga, ¿qué clase de persona era ella?

Terry espera, no te asustes, recuerda que Paula es médica y le recetó unos tranquilizantes para que durmiera tranquila, ella y su prometido se quedarán allí un par de días - complemento lo último.

Gracias Fred, puedes retirarte – lo dejé ir y volví a sentarme.

De nada señor… Buenas noches, Terry – se corrigió a tiempo, pero le sonreí, situación que lo sorprendió.

¡Fallaste! – me burlé un poco.

Lo siento – se disculpó de sobremanera.

No te preocupes hombre. ¿Cuánto la habrás amado? – me sonreí y al mismo tiempo, me cuestioné su amor por Monnina.

¿Amado? ¿A quién hijo? – cuestionó mi madre que no la había sentido llegar.

A nadie mamá, no te oí entrar – dirigí mi mirada a su silueta, pero en realidad mi mente se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cenamos? – mi madre cuestionó curiosa, al no responderle.

Sí mamá, voy un segundo a mi habitación y vuelvo – intenté disuadirla a que se adelantase.

Por supuesto hijo, iré a ver como va Marie – mi madre pareció entenderlo y se dirigió hacia donde decía ella.

Gracias mamá – asentí y salí de la biblioteca rumbo hacia mi habitación.

Entré y en mi buró coloqué la foto de Monnina, luego miré el reporte de Fred y supuse que Robert sabía algo de ella. Lo llamé por teléfono y nos pusimos de acuerdo para visitar la consultoría de su suegro al día siguiente. Bajé al comedor y convencí a Marie de que cenáramos en familia. Después de la cena, nos fuimos a dormir, mi madre se quedó en casa, su casa actual la sentía demasiado fría sin mi padre, la dejé en su habitación y me retiré a la mía, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Al otro día, me senté en el comedor para desayunar algo ligero, me lo preparé, realmente extrañaba en ocasiones cocinar para mí, Fred llegó intempestivamente sorprendido y se sirvió un jugo y tomó unos panecillos. Desayunamos en silencio y salimos con rumbo a la oficina; llegue a la oficina en tiempo récord, tomándolos a todos desprevenidos, no esperaban que llegara tan temprano, Nympha aún no había llegado, pero una jovencita con escasos dieciocho años se levantó en su lugar y me saludó.

¡Hola! – me saludó Patty.

¡Hola! Debes ser Patty, tu tía me ha hablado mucho de ti – la saludé efusivamente.

Nympha es creativa, lo imagino – sonrió apenas, tenía unos bellos ojos aceitunados.

¿Cómo está tu abuela? – le pregunté de modo sincero.

Bien, por el momento. Nympha me dijo que me pusiera a archivar eso y que estuviera al pendiente de lo que solicitara usted – me informó señalando la pila de documentos que estaban en una silla y extendiéndome lo que parecía ser la correspondencia.

Es correcto, gracias Patty – le agradecí, tomé la correspondencia y me adentré a mi oficina.

De nada – me sonrió y tomó asiento, sin ver realmente lo que estaba haciendo.

Por cierto, podrías decirle a Nympha que cancele mis citas de la mañana a partir de las diez, tengo una cita para conocer una empresa y avísame cuando Robert Hataway esté en recepción – le pedí al abrir nuevamente la puerta de mi oficina para avisarle.

Sí señor – asintió y volvió la vista a la computadora.

Gracias Patty – era eficiente como Nympha

De nada señor – respondió alzando un poco el rostro y regresando a la pantalla de la computadora.

Había conocido a la sobrina de Nympha en su boda, esa chica era lista y aprendía a pasos agigantados las labores de su tía, así que le ofrecí darle trabajo de auxiliar mientras estudiaba el último año de bachillerato. Para las diez, la voz de Nympha por el intercomunicador hizo eco en mi oficina, avisándome que Robert Hataway se encontraba en recepción, rápidamente encargué a Nympha que ordenara mi oficina y caminé tomando el saco para irme, ese día había elegido un traje negro con camisa azul y corbata a juego, Robert me saludó y nos dirigimos a su Ferrari, entramos en el auto y hablando de recuerdos de la universidad llegamos a Koilos en un tiempo récord, salimos del auto y entramos a la recepción donde se encontraban personal operativo de las cuadrillas de servicio en overoles y casco.

Robert se anunció y la secretaria de su suegro nos dio el pase para ver al señor Leandro Kolios, todo era tan diferente ahí adentro, definitivamente el suegro de Aron manejaba una administración diferente, no había cuchicheos, ni gente en los pasillos platicando, ni nadie que le interesara lo que pasaba en presidencia, de lo poco que pude ver, sin duda, me había gustado. Cuando entramos a la oficina de Leandro solamente se le veía observando desde la ventana, Robert carraspeó para llamar su atención y Leandro contestó con una seña de que nos acercáramos.

Suegro – Robert lo llamó.

¡Hola Robert!, ¿cómo estás? – Leandro se dio la vuelta aprisionando a su yerno en un fraternal abrazo, lo que era común en Italia.

Bien gracias, traje a un amigo, Terrence Grandchester – Robert se alejó un poco y me dio el paso, Leandro me dio la mano en son de saludó efusivamente, al igual que lo hizo con mi amigo.

Mucho gusto señor Grandchester, espere unos minutos tengo que ver algo – Leandro empujó a su yerno hacia la baranda que tenía cerca del ventanal.

Ha cambiado mucho esto, suegro – exclamó asombrado Robert.

Lo sé yerno, pero no ha sido gracias a mí desgraciadamente, quieres ver otro cambio, asómate a la ventana pero sin abrir completamente, hay gente trabajando y les quitaríamos protagonismo – recomendó Leandro totalmente emocionado.

Eso no estaba así, al menos a principio de año – aseguró Robert.

Lo sé, en un principio tampoco podía creerlo, pero los cambios se fueron dando – espetó excitado.

Ven Terry, observa cuán organizado que está, esto – me jaló rápidamente tanto que choqué con la baranda.

Si tú quieres – respondí emitiendo un sonido por el golpe recibido.

Y ahí estaba, la zona de producción era en verdad un laboratorio científico, no me lo podía creer, todo estaba acristalado y todos podían verse a todos, sin paredes, sabía que esto era obra de alguien con una experiencia en el personal absoluta.

¿Quién ha sido? Esto marcha sin que usted se altere. ¿Cómo lo ha logrado? – cuestioné de inmediato.

Mi suegro hizo una adquisición extraña, una administrativa mexicana ha entrado aquí – respondió Aron emocionado y tomándolo de los hombros lo zarandeó.

En serio, ¿podría conocerla? – intenté saber quién era ella, de alguna forma sabía que podría ser Candice.

No lo creo, pero puede verla ahí, sentada en el centro de azul y rosa – Leandro me indicó dónde se encontraba sentada ella.

Era imposible, ella estaba observando y tomando notas de sus compañeros.

Señor Grandchester, la conocerá en el comedor – me aclaró Leandro jalándome para la hora del almuerzo.

Eso es realmente sorprendente, quizás pudiera pedirle que me diseñe una nueva administración a mí – susurré pero con el tono adecuado.

¡Tú sabes de administración! – Robert alzó la voz tocándome los brazos de lado a lado.

Ella de sentido común, Robert, las cosas han cambiado aquí – reafirmé lo poco que pude ver.

Mientras Robert y su suegro se enfrascaban en otros asuntos, yo, me había dedicado a observarla.

Terry, ¿nos acompañas al comedor? - me invitó Leandro con gentileza.

Sí, por supuesto - ésta era una oportunidad que no perdería por nada.

Nos hicimos quince minutos en llegar al comedor, todos estaban contentos porque los jefes comían con sus empleados, cada día era un lento aprendizaje, cuando entré al comedor comencé a buscarla, pero nada. Me senté justo en la entrada a las regaderas y mientras esperaba que nos sirvieran, entraron varios empleados platicando de algunas cosas, hasta que oí una voz conocida.

¿Estás mejor? – cuestionó una chica a otra.

Sí Pau, no te preocupes, gracias por lo de ayer, dormí muy bien – refirió la otra.

¡Ay amiga! En serio siento lo de Mo, pero tú te llevas sus mejores recuerdos – escuché como le palmeaban el hombro.

Lo sé Pau, pero la extraño tanto, mi niña... – respondió ella aturdida aún.

Esa voz y esa conversación se me hicieron conocidas, Candice se encontraba justo detrás de mí y no podía concentrarme ni en la plática que sostenía con Robert y su suegro y menos en mi comida. De hecho comí relativamente poco.

Todos están hablando de tu prueba, ¡salió fantástica! – oí que la felicitaba.

¡No exageres! Sólo es algo que me gusta hacer y fue trabajo en equipo – le informó a la chica de bata.

Modesta como siempre – respondió ella comiendo algo de ensalada.

Hasta ese entonces comprendí una sola cosa, aborrecía entender solamente la mitad de lo que estaba escuchando, tendría que aplicarme más a las clases de español con Claude o de lo contrario, quedaría como un total inepto.

Bueno chica, sólo come y no quiero que llores – le advirtió la otra chica.

¡Sí, madre! – respondió sardónicamente.

Me hizo reír esa respuesta, cada día la conocía más, salí junto con Robert una hora después y entonces cuando me hubo dejado en la entrada de mis oficinas, entré, escaneé la foto de Mo y se la envié a Fred para que me buscara junto a Paolo el tipo de perro que se pareciera más al de la foto. Me lo pensé demasiado, le mandé otro mensaje, diciéndole que mejor comprara dos hembras.

Continuará...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVII**

Mi vida se había trastocado en tan solo unos meses, le pedí a Leandro que me mandara fotografías de su personal para poder idear estrategias de qué hacer con el mío. Ahí se encontraba ella, con traje formal de dos piezas, azul oscuro y rosa mexicano, el cabello rubio, maquillaje cargado hacia el rosa y zapatos de tacón medianos, era formal pero lo que más radiaba era su sonrisa y un emblema en su dedo anular, al parecer de un anillo.

Sería uno de compromiso o estaría casada, digo ella soltaba información que no me servía cada que la veía y dado que me había dejado unas semanas atrás no me pareció extraño que en verdad estuviera tentada a esconderme algo más. Sanzio la nombró como señorita y digo no es que me importara si lo era o no, pero tampoco había sabido lo que Anthony estuviera haciendo mientras ella se encontraba aquí.

Colgué el móvil, sonreí y miré el reloj, se me hacía tardísimo, eran ya las 5:40 y seguía sentado en el sillón de mi oficina; salí tan deprisa que sólo pude decirle a Nympha que arreglara mi oficina y eso fue todo. Fred se sorprendió de verme corriendo prácticamente hacia el auto, debía reconocer que llegaría excesivamente tarde, por lo que suspiré y descansé en el camino hacia Donatto.

Llegué en tiempo récord, lo que a Fred debió tomarle algunas maldiciones por el tráfico, pero cuando por fin lo hice, ella no estaba, lo que me sorprendió bastante, Sanzio se acercó a mí y me dijo que este día Candice llegaba pasadas las seis de la tarde, porque debía hacer unas cosas fuera del trabajo, así que solamente me senté en mi mesa y pedí un café, creo que ya me estaba haciendo adicto al café, de repente le encontraba buen sabor. Eran 6:15 cuando un grupo de amigos se acercaba y detrás de ellos, Paula y Candice lo hacían, se sentaron en su mesa, Candice recogió las piernas y Paula hizo lo mismo, platicaban amenamente y sonreían, esa actitud me sorprendió, ya que sus ojos estaban tristes y sin embargo, ella se sonreía con su amiga. Hablaban español a una velocidad increíble, que ni siquiera me había imaginado que pudiera existir, haciendo mímicas y señas de todo tipo; lo cual me hizo darme cuenta que casi no traía maquillaje, se le veía discretamente feliz cuando me imaginaba que su corazón todavía estaba afectado por la pérdida de Mo.

Mi móvil sonó y sin ver quién era, conteste.

Terry – fue llamado desde el otro lado de la línea.

¿Susana? ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté alterado.

¿Dónde estás? Estoy en tu oficina y nadie sabe ¿dónde andas? – me cuestionó incesante.

Estoy tomando un café, ¿se te ofrece algo? – pregunté irónico.

¿Café…estás hablando en serio? ¡Si no te gusta el café! – refirió ella sin notar cuanto me molestaba hasta ese momento que cuestionara lo que tomaba o no.

¡Créeme que lo sé! Pero sólo tomo una taza a ésta hora – respondí calmadamente.

Si quieres te alcanzo, ¿dónde sea que estés? – me informó la que fuese mi novia.

¡No! ¡Cómo crees! Tu y yo terminamos o al menos eso decía el cheque que te di hacia unos meses... además necesito estar sólo y pensar y si me disculpas tengo que dejarte – decidí hasta ese momento que lo que menos quería era que conociese el motivo por el cual terminé con ella.

Pero Terry… - intentó hacerme cambiar de idea.

Susana – me despedí de ella con tan sólo nombrarla y colgué el celular.

¿Cómo era posible que Susana se atreviera hablarme cuando estaba ocupado con…? ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde estaba Candice? En su mesa sólo estaba su amiga Paula y de ella ni sus luces, volteé hacia los lados, bajé la mirada para sacar mi billetera y cuando volví a ver su mesa, Paula volteaba hacia el callejón, de ahí salieron dos personas, una era Candice y el otro, un joven alto que venía atrapado por ella, colgando de su brazo y sonriéndole. Paula saludó al joven y se sentaron en su mesa, el chico sacó su otro brazo y tenía un cuadro, lo desenvolvió y Candice se levantó y llevó las manos a su rostro tapándoselo, no podía creerlo, se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras Paula acabó sosteniéndolo, él se limitó a acariciarle la espalda, ella estaba feliz, pero llorando. No podía soportar verla en ese estado de desconsuelo, me invadió una profunda tristeza por lo que mis ojos veían. En ese momento sonó mi celular… de nuevo.

Bueno – contesté triste.

Terry, me avisó Paolo que ya encontró los perritos – refirió Fred entusiasmado.

¿Las dos hembras? – en ese mismo momento la tristeza se fue, yo también me encontraba muy alegre.

Por supuesto, las dos hembras, sólo que… - Fred titubeó un poco.

¿Qué sucede? – me preocupé por el sólo que.

No son de aquí, son cruzas de un maltés y un french – refirió Fred acongojado.

¿En serio? – exclamé.

Sí, pero son los más parecidos, realmente son de México – soltó él sin dejo de preocupaciones.

¿Qué has dicho? – tenía que rectificar esa información.

Sí, la familia que los tiene se apellida White – respondió ante mi pregunta.

No puede ser, averigua más sobre la familia y mantenme informado – le pedí nuevamente, mi mente divagaba al mil.

¿Los compramos? – cuestionó Fred sacándome de mis dubitaciones.

Claro, pero antes quiero entrevistarles por medio de Paolo, puedes establecer una comunicación multimedia con ellos mañana en la oficina – fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, sin saber a ciencia cierta de dónde salió.

Por supuesto, le informaré – agregó mi chofer.

Gracias, Fred – en verdad que le agradecía la investigación de la compra de las mascotas.

Mi cabeza estaba llena de cuestiones y de afirmaciones, miles de ellas, el saber que accidentalmente había encontrado a su familia, aunque también podría ser una coincidencia mal enfundada. La verdad pensaba que tal vez no fuera su familia, pero que tal y si, si lo era.

Terry – respondieron desde el otro lado de la línea.

Thomas, ¿has averiguado el apellido de la señorita Candice? – referí a mi buen amigo.

Sí, su apellido es White – respondió Thomas haciendo un ruido de que estaba comiendo algo.

¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Una asombrosa coincidencia! Gracias, Thomas – me encontraba feliz, muy feliz.

Te mantendré informado – se sonrió para sí y comenzó a reír al colgar.

Ni siquiera pude habérmelo imaginado, estaba fuera de mí, ¡Candice White! Al parecer había encontrado accidentalmente a su familia, pero tenía que estar seguro y ser muy discreto, esa era mi misión, ser discreto era lo que necesitaba.

Todo ello sucedió cuando mi mirada captó un beso que le dio el joven a Candice y se despidió de Paula también, envolviendo nuevamente el cuadro, después ellas se tomaron un café y se fueron, agradeciéndole a Sanzio por su servicio. Candice tomó un bolígrafo de su bolso y una servilleta, la garabateó y corrió detrás de Paula. Rápidamente me levanté del sillón y caminé hasta donde su mesa se encontraba, tomé la servilleta y leí: _gracias por tu servicio Sanzio, que tengas un feliz cumpleaños, Candice._

No podía llevármela, no era mía y mucho menos era para mí, así que me conformé con tomarle una foto y la regresé a su lugar, debajo del salero para después pagar la cuenta, saliendo muy pensativo de Donatto. Habían sido tantas sorpresas para mí que no sabía qué pensar primero, iba de sorpresa en sorpresa y su persona se había vuelto un gran enigma de nueva cuenta. A mi mente volvió el recuerdo de tres años tirados a la basura. Sería Candice igual o más hogareña, me intrigaba no saber gran cosa y no toleraba siquiera la mención de que Thomas regularmente se enteraba de todo en unas semanas mientras yo, qué remedio, debía de esperar, era eso o terminaría odiándome a mí mismo por no tener la suficiente tranquilidad.

Sin saber a ciencia cierta que sucedía en mi casa, cuando descendí de la limusina y le pedí a Fred que me esperara, era porque seguro mis hermanos ya se habían confabulado con Susana para exigirme una explicación de mi ruptura con ella y eso no pensaba discutirlo con nadie. Mi madre me recibió amorosamente y Marie hizo un gesto de compasión, ya que mis sobrinos no estaban a la vista y mis hermanos tenían cara de pocos amigos. Debía enfrentarme a ellos, aunque en realidad no había nada más que hablar, las decisiones que tomaba no eran para modificarse.

¡Hola mamá! – le di un beso en la mejilla al momento que me abrazó.

¡Tus hermanos están aquí! – me dijo sonriendo.

Lo sabía, puedes disculparme con ellos, no tengo cabeza para nada, de hecho me iré a la cama sin cenar – le avisé a ella.

¿Sucede algo? – cuestionó preocupada.

No mamá, estoy un poco cansado, sólo es eso – aseguré antes de que comenzase el interrogatorio.

¿Otra vez cansado hermano? – cuestionó Archie profusamente enojado.

Sí – le respondí dándome la vuelta en dirección a las escaleras.

¿En serio? Últimamente sales de la oficina temprano, no dices a dónde vas, invitas desayunos a Nympha, Fred te llama por tu nombre, ¡hombre, somos familia, haznos el honor! – objetó Franco.

¡Qué preocupado estás! ¡Madre sorpréndete! ¡Tus hijos se han preocupado una vez en toda su vida por mí! – referí en son de burla.

¡Terry, compórtate! – reprendió Biaggio.

Lo estoy haciendo, buenas noches - me despedí agradecido de que ellos se hubieran molestado por mí.

Seguramente mi guapo cuñado no nos quiere decir que conoció a otra mujer – intrigó Elisa, pero no le iba a dar el gusto. Aunque a ciencia cierta ¿cómo le habrá atinado?

¡Elisa, como siempre tan… suspicaz! Creo que es mejor que cuides a los tuyos porque de lo contrario podrían enterarse de que el golpe que recibió tu Camaro fue de la bicicleta de Paolo cuando lo empujaste por no obedecerte.

No sé de lo que me estás hablando... - quiso que el tema quedara zanjado.

Lo bueno es que no te obedeció porque él no es tu empleado, vaya ni siquiera el mío - referí animadamente.

¡Terry! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡No es cierto! - exclamó Elisa, sorprendida de haber caído en mi trampa otra vez.

Marie trae a Paolo, ahora, por favor - le pedí a mi nana cuando apareció con algunas bebidas.

Sí…sí señor, enseguida - aceptó ella dudosa.

Terry, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Eres irrespetuoso! - exclamó Biagio.

A ver familia, díganme si estoy en lo correcto. ¿Las inversiones van mal? ¿Les falta dinero? ¿Coches del año? ¿Lujos? ¿Joyas? ¿Las tarjetas no han sido pagadas? ¿Los colegios van atrasados? ¿Los gastos médicos se han hecho deuda? - les pregunté rápidamente.

No - respondieron de igual manera.

Entonces ¿qué les pasa conmigo? En vez de ser hermanos parecen hermanas - protesté.

Buenas noches - saludó Paolo, muy tímido.

¡Hola Paolo! Dime, le pegaste al Camaro de Elisa - cuestioné.

Sí Terry, pero te pedí perdón, sabes que no fue mi intención - respondió Paolo con miedo.

¿Por qué le pegaste? - pregunté calmándolo.

Estaba furioso porque me dio una cachetada por no limpiar el rastro de tierra que había dejado momentos después de que mi abuela limpiara el cobertizo - explicó sin más, solo mirándome a mí.

¿Elisa le pegaste al chico? Eso sí que no lo sabía. Te prohíbo determinantemente que vuelva a suceder eso, Elisa, ¿me has entendido? Paolo te quiero en mi oficina a las 11:00 de la mañana, ahora ve a descansar - le ordené y salió tan deprisa como había entrado.

Sí Terry, permiso - se despidió.

Bueno aclarado ese punto, ¿tienen alguna otra objeción? - pregunté enérgico.

Nympha…

No creo que sea asunto suyo, pero ya que están tan preocupados. Sólo fue un desayuno - respondí ante todos.

Eso no es gracioso - refirió Biagio.

En verdad, yo si le encuentro la gracia. Ustedes están casados y deben de atender sus asuntos, por el momento quiero seguir teniendo como secretaria a Nympha - aclaré y no aceptaría más intromisiones de su parte.

Pero eres la cabeza de la familia - protestó Archie apenas hube dado la vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación.

Diantres, eso qué tiene que ver, Marie podrías traerme una taza de café a mi habitación, por favor. ¿Qué? - pregunté cuando Marie se dirigía a la cocina y todos me miraban.

¡Nada! - exclamaron y bajaron el rostro.

¡Tú nunca has tomado café, Terry! - exclamo Stear.

De repente se me antojó, ¿hay algún problema? - les pregunté de nueva cuenta.

No, por supuesto que no - admitieron al unísono.

¿No tenemos entonces ya ningún asunto a tratar? - pregunté observándolos...¿consternados?

No ninguno - lo aceptaron y subí las escaleras.

Buenas noches, mamá - me despedí de ella y corrí hacia mi habitación.

Terry, buenas noches - se despidió de mí.

Me sentí genial, los rostros de mis hermanos eran de regalo, como no les tomé una foto, era una lástima que no se me haya ocurrido antes, la verdad ya me comenzaba a hartar de que estuviesen siempre con lo mismo, en ese momento me di cuenta de una cosa, era dueño de mi propio destino, le gustase a quien le gustase. Entré en mi habitación, me metí al baño y me cambié la pijama, regularmente no la usaba, pero ahora suponía que quería dormir mejor, me senté en el diván que se encontraba cerca del ventanal, admirando el paisaje oí que Marie tocaba la puerta.

Niño Terry - me dijo cuando entró.

Marie pasa, déjalo ahí - le dije, mientras señalaba la mesita del recibidor.

¿Sucede algo niño Terry? Ha estado muy irritable - me dijo, reprobándome.

Todos están preocupados por lo visto, incluida tú - parecía que le había atinado.

Bueno es normal, hace cosas que regularmente no hacía antes, es normal que todos se pregunten, ¿por qué? - me criticó.

Tan predecible soy, no es nada Marie sólo que en estos días he estado un tanto pensativo y un poco triste - respondí sin darme cuenta que había soltado información que me negaba a confesar.

¿Por qué mi niño? - Marie me acarició el rostro. Después de lo de Candice, ¿no la has encontrado aún? - preguntó ella.

Por una mujer..., la he encontrado, extrañamente, la he encontrado, de diferente forma - respondí sonriendo.

¿En dónde está, niño Terry? - Marie quería saber.

No precisamente, tengo muchas cosas en la mente en estos días y no sólo son negocios - le aclaré.

¡Es la del perro, no era una niña entonces! - me vi sorprendido ante su aclaración.

¡No sé cómo actuar con ella! - aclaré sonriendo por ello.

¿Crees que sea la misma? - Marie me preguntó.

Tengo una foto, debe ser ella, por supuesto - negado a equivocarme.

Me apuré a abrir mi caja fuerte que tenía en mi habitación y de ahí saqué la foto.

¡Ay mi niño, qué lindo perrito! - me sonrió y extrañamente yo también supe de qué hablaba.

Es de ella, es Mo - referí observando a mi nana.

¡Qué bonita carita tiene! Fue seleccionada con una ternura nata. Ella es Candice - me preguntó extrañada.

¿Lo crees? Sí, es ella, más pequeña supongo - referí cuando mi mirada se concentró en su boca.

Creo que la adoraba... - me dijo Marie, dándome la foto.

También lo creo. Espera te enseño algo más... - le dije a mi nana, extendiéndole mi celular con la foto que le tome a la servilleta.

Un mensaje, ¿qué dice? - preguntó emocionada Marie.

Lo metí en la red y le agradece a Sanzio un mesero por su servicio, también le desea feliz cumpleaños - respondí al ver el mismo rostro que yo tenía cuando me enteré de ello.

¡Qué linda! Muy dedicado de su parte, ¿son amigos? - me preguntó animosamente.

No lo creo, le aprecia solamente. Creo que ella es más… sencilla, lo que sea que eso signifique - referí haciendo que mi nana sonriera.

Por cierto que fea letra tiene... - le criticó.

Lo sé, pero bueno, aún es una niña, le pregunté a Paolo qué significaba este garabato - le dije señalando el rostro de la esquina.

¿En serio? ¿Paolo sabe? - quiso saber Marie.

Sí, algo así como un saludo, es un rostro - aseguré.

¡Estás tan enamorado! - expresó.

No sé, ¿lo crees? - le pregunté sonriéndole muy alegre.

Creo que te has enamorado a primera vista, sólo que Susana no dejó que lo vieras tan claro, estabas más ocupado - mi nana se estaba riendo de mí.

¡Me has impresionado! - me reí por esto.

¿Tienes sueño? Te dejaré dormir... - me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y se fue.

Gracias nana y ni una palabra de esto a nadie - le pedí sonriendo.

Por supuesto que no mi niño. Descansa - Marie se levanta y me sonríe.

Gracias Marie, buenas noches - me despido.

Marie había dejado una duda en el aire, sería una realidad eso de que me había enamorado de una chica que tan diferente a mí, Candice me interesaba y mucho más de lo que quería admitir, mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar, tanto que sólo me recosté de lado e instantáneamente me quedé dormido sin haber probado siquiera el café.

Continuará...


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XVIII**

Al otro día, Paolo llegó a las once en punto de la mañana, llevaba cerca de un par de horas pensando sólo en el negocio que estaba en puerta y en la foto que imprimí desde mi celular.

¡Hola Terry! – saludó el nieto de Marie.

Paolo, bienvenido, pasa, ¿a qué hora es la entrevista? - quise saber, esa misma mañana me había llegado el informe de Thomas Stevenson y no hacía nada más que repasarlo una y otra vez.

En media hora, la familia se contactará conmigo por el Skype. Me enseñarán la habitación donde se encuentran los cachorros - me informó el chico de grandes ojos negros que se encontraba enfrente.

Nympha conectó un multimedia para que pueda verla desde aquí - le conté, supuso desde luego que eso era así, al verme muy bien acomodado con un trago de licor cerca.

De acuerdo, bueno te quería decir que ambos perros son hembras. ¿Puedo ponerles los nombres? - Paolo estaba entusiasmado.

No, una ya tiene nombre, a la otra se lo pondrá a quién se lo voy a regalar - le informé haciéndole pensar en que eso era imposible.

¡Ah bueno! Esperemos a que se conecten - susurró entristecido, pero al ocultarlo también me hizo saber que esperaría hasta que se conectasen.

Faltan diez minutos aún, Paolo ¿por qué no me habías dicho lo de Louise? - le pregunté para perder un poco de tiempo.

No quería meter en problemas a mi abuela - aseguró el chico.

Sabes que conozco a mis hermanos y cuñadas tan bien y ellos no tienen ¿por qué amenazar a ninguno de ustedes? - le dije, el chico solo miro hacia el piso.

Pues sí, pero no quería tener problemas contigo - corroboró lo que pensaba.

Paolo deberás prometerme que me dirás todo sin mentiras. Espera, Nympha dile a Claude que ya puede venir a la oficina, necesitamos que nos traduzca lo que nos dicen - accione el conmutador e informe a mi asistente lo que quería para esa entrevista.

Enseguida, señor - respondieron del otro lado.

¿Entonces Paolo? - insistí.

Lo prometo. Mira ya están conectados - exclamó rápidamente.

Espera, Claude toma asiento aquí entre nosotros - solicité y el profesor de español se acomodaba ahí.

Por supuesto - accedía.

Claude era un especialista en interpretación, por así decirlo un chuchotage, él comenzó a leer los mensajes y le susurraba a Paolo lo que debía contestar.

Mirabel dice: ¡Hola! ¿Estás ahí Paolo?

Paolo dice: Sí Mirabel, ¿cómo estás?

Mirabel dice: Bien gracias ¿qué hora es en Italia?

Paolo dice: Mmm, las 11:30 de la mañana y allá, debe ser de noche ya.

Mirabel dice: No, son las 6:30. Aún es de día, oye me escribiste para ver lo de la venta de dos hembras, ¿quieres que te las enseñe?

Paolo dice: Por favor, no son para mí, son para un tío que le interesa ese tipo de cruza.

Mirabel dice: Pues fue la última camada de la madre, Mo tenía cáncer después de ésta camada, mi mamá se quiso quedar con cuatro de ellos. Ya están creciditos, ¿no importa?

Paolo dice: ¿Qué tan grandes?

Mirabel dice: Cuatro meses, ¡son tremendos! ¿Quieres verlos? Espera.

El celular por el que transmitían recorrió un pasillo, luego unas escaleras y después otro pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, tenía el nombre de ella, después todo fue increíble para mí, tenía retratos de todo lo que hacía por doquier, para mi sorpresa la pared que se encontraba del otro lado del tocador estaba una foto en traje tradicional, de pronto me di cuenta que sólo me había dedicado al polo y al remo en ocasiones excepcionales y ella, tenía un mil cosas en las paredes, por lo visto tenía muchos amigos, en todas las fotos estaba sonriendo y cuando Mirabel colocó la cámara ahí estaban, cuatro perritos inquietos.

Mirabel dice: Paolo, mira estos son. Martina, Polo, Mo y Glo.

Paolo dice: ¿Ya tienen nombres?

Mirabel dice: Sí, no podíamos llamarles perros para educarlos. Candice dice que es difícil adiestrarlos si no tienen nombre.

Paolo dice: ¿Quién es Candice?

Mirabel dice: Mi hermana mayor, en realidad ella sabe que éstos tres deben de irse de casa, pero bueno siempre hemos buscado familias que los quieran mucho para poder entregarlos, dime ¿cuáles quieres?

Paolo dice: Mo y Glo, están bien

Mirabel dice: Sí por supuesto, pero ¿debo mandarlos a Italia? No sé, ¿cómo hacer eso?

Paolo - No, espera. Terry, ¿cómo debe mandarlos?

Esa pregunta me tomó desprevenido, pareciera que tenía que decidir algo de la nada; le escribí en una hoja que alguien iría por ellos para los papeles de envío y sus permisos. Después coloqué el nombre de Fred Toscani.

Paolo dice: Mirabel, me dicen que el señor Fred Toscani irá a recogerlos, te mostraré una foto más tarde de él y tendrás que acompañarle para que firmes la salida de los cachorros del país, papeleo, él te explicará.

Mirabel dice: De acuerdo, ¿me puede acompañar alguien de la familia?

Paolo dice: Por supuesto, es la mano derecha de mi tío, espero que no desconfíen de él.

Mirabel dice: Por supuesto, pero es tan extraño que especialmente estén interesados en los chicos White, tú ¿me entiendes?

Paolo dice: Por supuesto, bueno, gracias por todo Mirabel.

Mirabel dice: De nada Paolo, espero noticias tuyas pronto.

Paolo dice: Ok.

Terry ya está, sólo esperarán a Fred lo más pronto posible - me dijo cansinamente.

Lo sé Paolo, bueno chico tengo que asistir a una reunión, que Fred te regrese a casa. Claude puedes retirarte, hoy no tomaré la clase - le avisé a él y con un apretón de manos despedí a Paolo.

Por supuesto, te veo mañana, hasta luego Paolo - se despidió Claude.

Adiós - Paolo se despidió del intérprete y salió de la oficina justo delante de Claude.

Me quedé pensando, había grabado todo lo de la habitación de Candice, ¿qué me estaba sucediendo? Tenía una sed increíble por saber más de ella, en realidad me intrigaba, pero era ya mediodía y debía asistir a una reunión que me tomaría al menos hasta las cinco, mis clases de español iban viento en popa, pero debí despedir a Claude debido a la junta. Me encontraba desesperado, me encaminé a mi reunión, los clientes se encontraban ansiosos, los saludé y entramos a la sala de juntas. Pasamos ahí casi cuatro horas en discusiones sobre compra venta de una acerera, la primera reunión de cuatro para introducirnos en este mercado. Justo a la mitad estuve pensando en ella, la otra mitad en el negocio, afortunadamente Nympha las grababa, debería de escuchar justo la mitad de la cinta para saber que fue exactamente de lo que me perdí... más tarde.

Salí de mi oficina tranquilamente a las 5:00, tenía tiempo de sobra, dentro de mi saco llevaba la imagen de la servilleta, cuando había llegado hasta Donato ahí estaba ella, pero ahora era distinta, zapatillas altas, vestido de noche, abrigo, cabello en un chongo alto, aretes largos; tal pareciera que iba a una fiesta. Era curioso, pero efectivamente Marie tenía razón, ella era espectacular, trataba por todos los medios que el vestido no se le subiera tanto cuando se sentaba, tenía las piernas cruzadas detrás de ella y los zapatos colocados a la vuelta, parecía que repasaba unos apuntes.

Sanzio se acercó con mi taza de café, sonriendo y me contó que hoy era el cumpleaños de su jefe Robert Hathaway, que la habían invitado, pero más tarde. En ese momento sonó mi celular y lo contesté.

Terry - me llamaron desde el otro lado de la línea.

Robert, ¿cómo estás? - lo saludé al identificarlo.

Bien, sé que es una invitación de último minuto, pero hoy es mi cumpleaños y quería invitarte a una fiesta sorpresa en mi casa - me informó riendo por lo último que dijo.

Pues creo que ya no tiene nada de sorpresa... - rebatí imitándolo.

Se supone que no lo es, sólo me enteré por casualidad. Por cierto es de gala, así que tendrás que venir de smoking. ¿Vendrás? - preguntó Robert.

Por supuesto, salgo para mi casa y llegaré allá en un par de horas - le aseguré definitivamente.

Gracias - me dio las gracias por ir.

Gracias a ti hombre - yo se las di por invitarme, después de tanto tiempo la veré.

Ahí estaba mi oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría, quería saber más y donde se encontraba ella, así que me levanté y dejé un billete debajo de mi taza, saludé a Sanzio de lejos y me despedí mentalmente de ella, tenía que darme prisa, nuestras mansiones estaban una más lejos que la otra. Todavía debía cambiarme de ropa y hacer otras cosas. Llamé a casa y le dije a Marie que preparara mi smoking nuevo y los zapatos que había traído de Francia, porque llegaría rapidísimo.

Apenas llegué y sin saludar a mi madre pasé por la sala, me metí a darme una ducha y me puse el smoking, era uno negro con una camisa de seda italiana, cuando estaba listo y profusamente nervioso, me sonreí ante el reflejo y comprendí que ansiaba verla, tanto que no oí cuando Marie tocó y entró.

¿Por qué tan emocionado, niño Terry? Ni siquiera viste a tu madre cuando pasaste por el recibidor - me comentó Marie sonriendo.

¡La voy a ver nana! ¡Es una oportunidad sin precedentes! - exclamé visiblemente emocionado.

¿Cómo fue eso? ¡Cuéntame! - mi nana fue más indiscreta, así que sólo me lo preguntó.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Robert, me ha invitado y la vi vestida elegantemente, así que ahí la veré, ¡por fin sabré dónde está! - exclamé animosamente.

¿Le hablarás? - me preguntó cosas que ni siquiera había pensado.

No, no quisiera importunarla, por algo desapareció no lo crees, además no sé qué pasará en realidad - respondí sobre ello, sinceramente no sabía.

¿Esperas verla, solamente? - se rió de mí.

Por el momento, bueno nana ¿cómo estoy? - le pregunté al haber terminado con mi arreglo.

Como un magnate italiano, sexy, castaño, de ojo azul, joven, rico y poderoso. Espero que te cambie el carácter - sugirió sonriente.

¡Ay nana, es en serio! - rebatí para que lo tomase en serio.

Jajajaja por supuesto que estás muy guapo, niño Terry - confesó.

Te quiero mucho Marie, no me esperes despierta - recomendé mientras caminaba fuera de mi habitación.

¡No lo haré! - me aseguró.

Estaba ansioso, demasiado para mi gusto, no me quería poner impertinente y debía calmarme un poco. Cuando llegué a casa de Robert, la fiesta sorpresa ya había comenzado, Laurette el ama de llaves de Robert, me condujo hacia el festejado que le rodeaba la familia, la reunión estaba animada, había una música mexicana de fondo, donde los chicos estaban bailando pegados, en la pista se encontraba una pareja que bailaba exóticamente, eran Paula y Pierre su prometido, parecía que estaban muy enamorados. Decidí buscarla, pero antes de encontrarla Karen me dio la bienvenida.

¡Terry, bienvenido! - me saludó Karen efusivamente.

Hola Karen, ¿cómo estás? - le cuestioné al verme sorprendido.

Bien querido y ¿Susana? - preguntó Karen como si supiera que ella trataría de volver a mí, después de la plática que tuvimos esa noche con los Andley.

Parece que no te has enterado, terminé con ella y ¿Robert? - cuestioné rápidamente.

Fue a la cocina por más hielo - respondió ella sonriente.

De acuerdo ¿pregúntame lo que quieres saber? - cuestioné sonriendo como ella lo hizo conmigo anteriormente.

No quiero saber nada, recuerdas que te conozco mejor de lo que tú quisieras - repitió Karen.

Lo sé y ¿tu padre? - le pregunté observando por donde estaba entre todas esas personas.

En la biblioteca hablando con mi suegro de algo que espero no sean negocios - me informa rodando los ojos.

Imposible, ¿quién preparó la fiesta? - pregunté admirando la fiesta no reunión.

Una chica nueva, Candice me ayudó a organizarla - respondió como si nada.

¿En serio? - cuestioné como si no pudiese creerlo.

Esa chica es increíble, unos minutos está triste y otros pareciera que no - me explico Karen.

Me lo imagino, ¿dónde se encuentra esa maravilla? - debería dejar de preguntar, pero me era imposible, Karen no era tan abierta a hablar con chismes.

Espera estaba por aquí. Sí mira, se dirige hacia Paula. Me encanta cómo baila, observa - señalándomela comienza a verla como baila.

Efectivamente ahí estaba ella, el vestido era holgado, pero marcaba su protuberante cadera, bailaba con cadencia marcada, era sin duda el chico del cuadro; ella sonreía, a él y no a mí, era por demás exasperante, ¿por qué él recibía esa mirada? Al parecer había aprendido algo en sus clases de baile, mirar al frente y siempre sonreír. El ritmo cambió a paso doble, lo hicieron sin ningún error, al parecer a Candice no le afectaba el cambio de música. Volvió a cambiar por una de pop, sus movimientos eran naturales y nada forzados, pareciera que la música había nacido para ella.

¡Increíble! ¿Verdad? ¡Candice, definitivamente nació para esto! - exclamó ella.

Sí eso veo, ¿con quién baila? - no tenía que preguntar.

Nadie podría competir con él, son pareja de baile desde que ella llegó aquí, su nombre es Ángelo - comentó rápidamente.

¿Baila profesionalmente? - le pregunte a Karen, anonadado.

¡Se podría decir que sí, sólo por diversión! - aseguró ella.

¿Qué baila? - no sabía a ciencia cierta los ritmos que cambiaban.

Bailes de salón…cha cha cha, danzón, mambo…baile latino - comenzó a enumerar mentalmente.

¿En serio?

Si espera, Paula va a volver a cambiar de música - auguró ella comenzando a acomodarse nuevamente.

¡Wow! ¿Esto es en serio? - le pregunté más que otra cosa.

Espera, espera va a volver a cambiar, uno de 360 grados. Se la está poniendo difícil, esa sí que no se la esperaba - soltó un grito de júbilo.

¿Son así siempre? - cuestioné extrañado, amigas Paula y Candice, ¿cómo habían conectado tan bien?

Siempre - afirmó ella.

¡Esa… no me la hubiese esperado! ¡Definitivamente Paula quiere que se muera de calor! Lo que si te aseguro es que terminarán con danzón - aseguró ella.

¿Sabe bailar todo eso? - exclamé sorprendido.

Eso y más, parece que ella baila desde los cinco años, también por diversión, ¡esa canción está para enamorarse! - se animó ella al escucharla.

En efecto, esa canción era muy romántica, ella lo veía, excitada por los movimientos; mientras tomaba champaña, la observaba, le sonreía y él al pasarle la mano por la nuca, le sonreía y le coqueteaba; me di cuenta que estaba apretando de más la copa que tenía entre las manos. Me preguntaba ¿cuándo Paula cambiaría la música nuevamente? Estaba harto que él apretujara a mi... a Candice.

Sí, ahí está, ese danzón era el favorito de la abuela de Candice. ¡Qué sensualidad! ¿Verdad? - se sonrió, sin fijarme que me lo decía muy deliberadamente.

Bastante... - apenas pude pronunciarlo.

Sentía que había sido suficiente, no podía ver más, pero quería verla a ella, aunque me estuviera muriendo de celos, nunca hubiese imaginado que los celos serían tan angustiantes. Pero ¡qué demonios! ¿Celos? ¿Desde cuándo he tenido celos? Nunca los conocí porque de igual manera no los sentí hasta que llegó ella.

¡Quiero hablar con ella! - le pedí, encarecidamente.

Pero Terry, ¡tú puedes hacer eso, suerte! - le deseé.

Todos estaban aplaudiendo y felicitaban a la pareja, eran excepcionales, pero después Candice salió hacia los sanitarios, estaba muy sudada y quería refrescarse, era seguida por Paula y Ángelo. Minutos después regresaban más frescos, sonrientes y platicadores, antes de que tomaran una bebida, Robert le habló a Candice.

Candice, ¿me permites unos momentos? - le solicitó Robert.

Te habla Robert, Candice - le dijo Paula.

¡Dígame! - exclamó ella, sudando copiosamente.

¡Excelente, chica! Te presento a un amigo de la universidad, Terrence Grandchester - Robert hizo las presentaciones. ¡Te presento a quien tú ya conoces! - Robert quiso decirlo de otra forma.

Terrence, ¿cómo has estado? - me preguntó dudosa.

Bien, bailas excepcionalmente y ese secreto no lo sabía - me quejé.

Gracias y sí, es sólo baile y ya lo sabías - me respondió soltándose de mi mano.

¡Cántanos Candice, di que sí! - le pidió Paula.

¡Noooooooo! - ella se negó rotundamente.

Claro que sí, ven vamos - la jaló Paula.

Creo que nunca se cansan de exponerla - susurró Robert.

Eso veo - le dije al ver que eso era así.

Con cada frase me ponía más frenético, la dulce mirada que ella le dedicaba a Ángelo era exuberante, pero no era para mí. Candice dejó que Ángelo bailara con otra chica y ella salió al jardín.

¡Buenas noches, Candice! - la saludé.

Continuará...


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XIX**

Terry, ¿qué haces aquí? - era hora de enfrentarla aunque no quisiera.

¡Esperando a que me hagas el honor de saber de ti! - referí irónico.

Sólo que en ocasiones los negocios nos susurran quédate... - imitó a un vozarrón.

Me lo supongo, el trabajo no lo es todo, eso me di cuenta hace meses, mi padre murió hace quince años por estrés laboral - contesté como si ella lo supiera y que quisiera saberlo. ¿Cómo le haces para cambiar tus estados de ánimo? Dime me causa mucha curiosidad - seguía con la ironía.

Años de experiencia... - contestó ella.

Le iba a preguntar lo que en realidad quería saber cuando alguien nos interrumpió otra vez.

Candice, vamos se va a partir el pastel - salió Paula a la terraza.

Partirán el pastel, tenemos que entrar - sugirió ella.

Adelante señorita - le di el pase, después de todo ahí iba el amor de mi vida

¿Dónde estabas? - me preguntó Karen cuando me vio que entraba a la casa, justo después de Candice.

Conversando - respondí intrigándola de mas.

¡Trivialidades! - exclamó Karen tomándoselo a broma.

¿Seguro? - preguntó Robert.

Por supuesto que seguro, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunté por qué no sabía que querían decir.

¡Te gusta la chica! Te lo hemos advertido y a pesar de lo poco que te ha hecho - respondió Robert con burla.

Robert, es latina... - quise poner un pretexto, pero...

Es mujer y muy encantadora - espetó Robert riéndose porque eso ni yo me lo creía.

Karen te va a matar si dices eso frente a ella - le advertí.

Ella misma lo dice, así que sólo lo repito, te encanta y odias a Ángelo, porque se lleva sus besos - Robert intentó ponerme celoso.

¡No lo ha besado! - exclamé en voz alta.

Aún no, pero he oído que la pretende... - dejó una idea en el aire.

Robert, no voy a caer en tus juegos - le advertí.

Lo sé, pero no dejaré que te la lleves - me advirtió en serio.

¿Cuántas velitas son las que tienes en ese pastel? - decidí cambiar de tema, sabiendo que algo que él tenía, era cumplir años.

Vamos somos de la misma edad - me dio un golpe en el hombro.

No, todavía tengo 32 hasta fin de año, tú ya 33, ¿cómo es que alcanzaron? - le devolví la broma.

¡Terry, deja de molestarlo! - me advirtió Karen.

¡Míralo tiene una cana! - exclamé por algo que no existía, pero él no lo sabía.

¿Dónde? - corrió hasta el espejo más cercano, observando que le había jugado una broma. ¡Eso no es gracioso! - cuando regresó ante mí no tenia buena cara.

Lo sé, pero sí que te asustas, ¿verdad? - ahora me tocó a mí burlarse de él.

Bueno, ya déjenme en paz, mira que tenemos ahí esos dos están bailando muy sensual - sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero Robert burlándose de que aquellos dos se restregaban no me había caído muy en gracia.

Cerca de la puerta que daba al jardín, Ángelo le tomaba la mano a Candice invitándola a bailar, él le cantaba al oído y bailaba muy cerca a como normalmente se hace. Parecía como si ese tal Ángelo lo hiciera a propósito, la veía a los ojos y afortunadamente Paula estaba de mi lado, se le acercó súbitamente cuando Candice comenzaba a caminar desorientada.

¡Hey, hey chicos! Presten atención, ¿me la prestas? ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó algo.

Sí, no, no me siento bien - respondió ella colocándose una mano en la frente.

¿Qué tomaste? - le cuestionó al ver que no tenía su vaso cerca.

Ángelo me dio una bebida, pero sabía raro - respondió agarrándose de la pared.

¿Dónde está el vaso? - preguntó Paula.

Sobre la mesa, es el azul - le señaló, fue hasta el vaso y regresó hasta ella.

Lo sabía, espérame aquí, Ángelo es hora de que te vayas - le ordenó deteniéndola con la mano.

¿Por qué? ¡La fiesta está amena! - respondió él.

¡Rayos! Robert, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? - le preguntó Paula, jalándolo de la mano.

¿Sucede algo? – cuestionó Robert preocupado por la insistencia de Paula.

Ángelo le puso una droga a Candice en la bebida - le informó tan rápido que apenas y las entendía.

¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó Robert sin entenderlo.

Está mal, debo llevarla a casa y darle un antídoto - le explicó comenzando a caminar con ella.

¿Antídoto? ¿Qué es? - preguntó Robert.

¡Burundanga! - exclamó caminando más aprisa.

¿La de la violación? - exclamó y sí, eso sí que lo oí.

Sí, aprisa, tengo que llevármela - lo apuró.

¿Qué pasa Robert? - pregunté cuando me medio enteré de lo que sucedía.

¡Drogas! - gritó.

¿A quién? - cuestioné.

Candice, debo llevarlas a un hospital - las apuró.

¿Las llevo? - pregunté preocupado.

No es necesario, será mejor que se encarguen de Ángelo - respondió Paula.

Mi casa está más cerca - aseguré.

Pero tengo el antídoto en el departamento, gracias por preocuparse - agradeció la chica sin entenderlo.

Espera, haré una llamada, Fred localiza a Benedetti y pídele que lleve a mi casa antídoto para escopolamina, rápido. Vamos, ¡mi auto está por aquí! - avisó él.

Gracias - dijo Paula.

Robert levantó en vilo a Candice, estaba mortalmente pálida y se sentía mareada, en el camino a la mansión su color iba empeorando. Paula remojaba una toalla en agua y le secaba el sudor frío que emanaba de su frente, una vez en la mansión salí por la otra puerta, la tomé en brazos y Fred le avisó a Marie que preparara una habitación para las visitas, también ordenó agua y toallas.

Llévela a la bañera por favor - me pidió Paula totalmente controlada. Candice, Candice, necesito que llegue ya el medicamento, tráigame un jugo de naranja natural, no de otros. ¡Rápido! - solicitó Paula con premura.

Fred ¿qué pasa con Benedetti? - pregunté.

¡Va subiendo! - respondió por el teléfono.

El antídoto ¿dónde está? ¡Tú!- exclamé sin poder creérmelo, al parecer Paula y Benedetti se conocían de otra parte.

¡Hola Paula! Vamos, lo traigo conmigo, vine lo más rápido que pude, me detuvo la policía por manejar a 180 km en vez de 60, están allá afuera - respondió Benedetti quitándose todo y preparando una jeringa.

¡Fred encárgate de ellos, explícales! - le pedí a Fred.

Sí señor - Fred acató mi orden al momento.

¿Dónde está? - me preguntó.

En el baño - respondí señalándolo.

¿Su estado Paula? - preguntó Benedetti a la médica.

La veo muy mal, su presión es baja y apenas escucha - refirió ella preocupada, mordiéndose los labios.

Bueno, vamos levantémosla, necesito inyectarla rápidamente - advirtió Benedetti con cierta velocidad.

Aquí está el jugo... - Fred llegó e informó dejando una jarra en la mesita.

Póngalo en la mesa. Bien Paula, aplicaré un miligramo en 5 ml de fisostigmina, ¿de acuerdo? - explicó él tratando de no parecer preocupado, pero sí lo estaba, lo conocía demasiado bien.

Bien, ya está - dijo Paula esperando que hiciera efecto.

Tenemos que esperar - Benedetti dijo lo mismo.

Esperar, todo había pasado tan rápido y mis celos se convirtieron en venganza. Llamé rápidamente a Robert.

¿Cómo está? - me preguntó Robert al otro lado de la línea.

¡Mal, Benedetti está aquí! - creo que sonaba preocupado.

¿Tan mal está? Tenemos a Ángelo, los demás no se han dado cuenta de nada - refirió Robert, un tanto tranquilo.

¡Tráelo, la policía lo quiere! Benedetti les explicó el por qué manejaba a 180 km en vez de a 60 en zona residencial... ¿puedes creerlo? - le pregunté sin remedio

Ya veo, ¡voy para allá! Ella está bien, mi suegro no sabe nada - avisó Robert.

No le digas aún, tengo que colgar - le pedí yo tenía una idea y esta vez me saldría con la mía.

Ha pasado un poco el efecto, debemos llevarla al hospital para hacerle un lavado estomacal - refirió Benedetti.

¿Es grave? - pregunté.

Puede serlo - rectificó.

La llevaremos en helicóptero, el hospital más cerca está retirado. Marie llama a Swan - le pedí a mi nana que me ayudara.

Sí niño Terry, enseguida - mi nana accedió.

Todo era peor cada vez y sólo la miraba tirada en la alfombra del baño, pálida y con tristeza; daba un sinfín de vueltas, el odio me carcomía, Ángelo la había drogado para violarla, él que lo tenía todo de ella, sus caricias, sus sonrisas y el muy bastardo la quería violar. ¿Podría un hombre caer tan bajo? Tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta matarlo, pero no podía, en primera porque ya estaba custodiado por la policía y en segunda porque Candice era quién más me importaba en ese momento.

Terry, Terry, ¿qué pasa? - cuestionó mi madre al observar la revolución que había en mi casa.

¡Mamá, ven! - la jalé unos momentos.

¿Quién es ella? - me preguntó observando lo que sucedía en el baño de esa habitación.

Es Candice y la han drogado, ¡la querían violar! - espeté furioso.

¡No es cierto! ¡Pobre chica! ¿Está bien? - cuestionó mi madre preocupada, pero creo que lo estaba más por mí que por ella.

No, espero a Swan para que traiga el helicóptero, hay que dar parte a la policía mamá, detuvieron a Benedetti y al explicarle salió lo de Candice, ¿podrías hacerte cargo? Robert llegará pronto - le expliqué brevemente.

Pero sus padres, ¿qué dirán? - preguntó sin reparo, es verdad, no me había detenido a preguntarme eso.

Robert es responsable por ella, es mexicana, no están aquí, mamá por favor, no me preguntes nada - ya que en realidad no lo sabía.

Está bien hijo, te ayudaré - respondió mi madre afirmativamente, no me quería preocupar por ello en éstos momentos.

Mamá, ni una palabra por favor - quise intentar que ella no comentara nada con nadie.

¡Lo sé, lo sé! - me respondió como si no supiera que no debía decir nada.

Swan llegará en 10 minutos, niño Terry - me informó Marie cuando subía las escaleras.

Gracias Marie, puedes retirarte. ¿Podemos moverla? Swan no tarda en llegar - le dije a Marie sonriendo y me adentré a la habitación donde todo ocurría.

Necesitamos ayuda, tendremos que imitar una camilla. Paula ayúdame con ésta sábana - respondió Benedetti al tiempo que él se movía hacia la cama y tomaba las sabanas para acomodarlas como camilla.

Enseguida, ¿con una bastará? ¡Ya está! - ella hizo lo que se le pedía.

Señor, ¿le ayudo? - preguntó Fred cuando vio como alzaban a Candice y la depositaban en la imitada camilla.

Sí Fred, por el ascensor - le agradecí y él se dirigió al ascensor.

Gracias, no sé ¿cómo agradecerle? - refirió Paula cuando paso al lado mio y se adentro en el ascensor hacia la azotea de la mansión.

Los veré en el hospital - respondi tacitamente y vi cerrarse las puertas, Fred me miraba y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Fred y yo bajamos las escaleras rápidamente, Marie me vio y se limitó a bajar el rostro, era acaso que me veía tan mal, tan triste y preocupado, Robert se encontraba abajo en la sala con ese tipo y la policía, mi madre estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. Mi mirada se encontraba en ese tipo al que le quería hacer un daño descomunal, violarla despues de todo lo que habia pasado, tenía los ojos cargados de rabia, quería molerlo a golpes, pero ante la mirada recriminatoria de Marie y de mi madre, nada pude hacer. Salí rápidamente de casa y me dirigí al hospital al cual habían llevado a Candice, no podía creerlo, cómo soporté la cara de gozo de ese tipo durante la fiesta, sólo sabrá Dios lo que eso significaba, pero antes que todo, estaba su seguridad. Cuando llegué, Fred no se esperó a abrirme, entré como alma que llevaba el diablo.

La sala de espera se me hacía pequeña, estaba enfurecido y el lavado se demoraba por alguna razón. Paula salió de su habitación dos horas después.

¿Cómo está? - quise saber.

Delicada. Los exámenes muestran que la dosis fue alta, le hicimos lavado de estómago y esperemos que se re establezca. Pero alguien tiene que cuidarla, mi trabajo es a tiempo completo, ¿podría usted encargarse? - me preguntó, cuidarla de nuevo con lo terca que era.

Por supuesto, la señorita es buena persona, ¿por qué no devolverle el favor? - respondió sonriente Marie que venía llegando.

Gracias, me hace sentirme menos culpable, ¿qué sucederá con Ángelo? - cuestionó la médica sonrojada.

Le informaré más tarde, Robert se hará cargo de ello - respondí de acuerdo a lo acordado con él.

Benedetti ya dio aviso a la policía, deben estar llegando a su casa, pero como Candice está aquí por trabajo, el señor Kolios debe de enterarse. Esperemos que no haya un problema real si su embajada lo hace primero - me informó ella de forma casual.

¡Dios…eso era precisamente lo que queremos evitar! - vociferé de mil maneras.

Lo siento, era su obligación - respondió ella, dejándome pensativo.

Lo sé Paula, ¿puedo verla? - pregunté tranquilizándome.

Sí, pero no la agite mucho y no le prenda la luz, era inevitable, el estrés fue demasiado y le dio migraña, estará por lo menos una semana así - me informó con cautela.

¿Tanto? - cuestioné

Sí, es el cuarto 220 - me dijo y se fue de ahí.

Gracias - agradecí y salí de allí.

Esto se había salido de proporciones, me preguntaba qué era lo que la hacía empeorar su estado. Entré directamente a su habitación y la vi, con suero y muy pálida. No podía creerlo, el impacto fue mucho más del que podía soportar, apenas y lograba pasar saliva, me ganó la impotencia y sólo me quedó llorar un poco para liberar la tensión, pero ni la lágrima que dejé caer sobre mi mejilla era en realidad un alivio, con el puño que tenía cerrado le di un certero golpe a la pared, haciéndola que se fracturase al instante. Un toque en la puerta hizo que me enjugase las lágrimas con rapidez.

Terry, ¿estás aquí? - preguntó una voz en la puerta semi abierta.

Sí, aquí cerca de la ventana, pasa Robert - le di acceso.

Detuvieron a Ángelo, mi suegro se enteró y viene para acá. Leandro tratará de aminorar la gravedad del problema para que no llegue a oídos de su embajada - me contó Robert visiblemente preocupado.

Lo sé, Benedetti le dijo a la policía. No podemos avisarle a sus familiares. La embajada también es un problema, pondré toda la seguridad a su favor, no puede irse de aquí - le informé como si eso fuese verdad, quizás sus padres se la llevarían y yo, yo estaría destrozado.

Eso también lo sé, debemos convencer a mi suegro de que no es bueno que se enteren de nada de esto - respondió Robert cuando de pronto.

Cof, cof, cof, cof - Candice comenzó a toser.

¡Se ahoga Robert, llama a las enfermeras! - le pedí al ver que ella no dejaba de hacerlo.

Claro, enfermeras rápido, la paciente parece ahogarse - Robert salió de la habitación y comenzó a pedir ayuda.

Código azul en proceso, rápido - comenzaron a hablar en términos médicos.

¿Pueden salir? Por favor - solicitó una de ellas.

Pero… - intenté oponerme, pero de nada me sirvió.

Vamos Robert, dejemos que hagan su trabajo - le dije amablemente, ya que él tampoco quería salir.

¿Cómo está? - preguntó el suegro de Robert cuando nos encontró en la sala de espera.

¡Sr. Kolios! - mencioné pesimista.

Tuvo una crisis hace unos minutos, tenemos que esperar, su estado es delicado - respondí con limitado.

¿Por qué nadie me dijo qué sucedía? Y ¿Paula? - preguntó Leandro.

Esta allí adentro - referí.

¿Ángelo? - preguntó por él, Robert.

En la comandancia - respondió Leandro.

¡Sólo eso me faltaba…! - exclamé sin recato.

Paula - la llamó Leandro.

Sr. Kolios, sólo ha sido una pesadilla, pero estará mejor, la tenemos con algo de oxígeno. La daremos de alta mañana y estará a cargo de Terry - respondió ella.

¿Cómo has dicho? Soy responsable de ella, se lo prometí a William - exclamó disgustado.

Se lo he pedido a Terry, no me haga sentir culpable - respondió ella admitiendo que no se lo había supuesto.

Ya hablaremos más tarde. Vámonos no podemos hacer nada - admitió Leandro, echándome una mirada odiosa por la decisión que Paula me había dado. Robert se quedó relegado detrás de mí.

Terry - mi madre venia llegando y me llamó.

Mamá ¿cómo quedó la cosa? - quise saber.

Ahorita te platico, ¿cómo está Candice? - me preguntó antes que nada.

Delicada, ¿también trajiste a Marie? Mamá - la reprendí por ella.

¡Estaba más ansiosa que yo, déjala! - le dijo como si no debiera preocuparse por ella.

Bueno, ya podemos irnos - dijo Leandro quien había vuelto por su yerno.

Yo me quedo - respondí.

Yo también - respondió Robert ganándose una reprimenda de Leandro.

No tú te vienes conmigo, mi hija está preocupada y ya te has tardado mucho, hoy es tu cumpleaños y tus hijos te esperan. Terry mantenme informado - rebatió él.

Por supuesto - asentí en común acuerdo con él.

¿Has comido algo Terry? - me preguntó mi madre.

No mamá, voy a ir a la capilla, nana ¿me acompañas? - decidí ir con Marie, quien me conocía mejor que ella.

Sí niño Terry - respondió ella siguiéndome.

Caminamos juntos hasta la capilla, apenas y logré llegar, en el atrio me desplomé, rompí en llanto confundido y preocupando mucho a Marie, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que quería en realidad, había sido mucho estrés verla ahí postrada en la cama, el corazón me dolía bastante.

Niño Terry, se repondrá, es fuerte, ya no llore - me dijo ella.

Marie, ¿qué le he hecho a Dios para merecer esto? - pregunté dolido, no soportaría más esa agonía.

¡No sea blasfemo! - me dio un manotazo en la espalda, uno que nunca sentí. No te preocupes se pondrá bien, la tendrás en casa para cuidarla. Estará bien, ya que no vamos a necesitar a Fred estos días, lo mandaremos a México por tus perros - Marie me había dado la mejor idea mejor que las mejores.

Le dije a Paolo que no se lo contara a nadie - rebatí en broma.

¿Yo soy nadie? Pero, no diré nada - me dijo ella.

Tengo sueño nana - le conté, últimamente no había dormido bien.

¡Estás cansado, vamos a la casa! - me animó.

No, no me voy a mover de aquí - respondí furioso contra ella por intentarlo.

¡Está bien, no nos moveremos de aquí! - me respondió, me acostó sobre sus piernas y poco a poco me fui quedando dormido.

Así había pasado una hora hasta que Eleonor había buscado a su hijo y a su nana en la capilla.

Marie, ¿qué haces ahí? - me preguntó ella.

¡Sshhh, está dormido...! - susurró mi nana.

¡Está cansado! ¿Sucedió algo? - preguntó ella.

No parece increíble Eleonor, ¡es amor! - refirió Marie.

Quizás debamos avisar a alguien para que nos proporcione un sillón en la habitación de Candice... - dijo Eleonor.

Sí Eleonor, serás muy feliz mi niño, pero claro deberás dejar que ese extraordinario carácter sea menos extraordinario cada vez - me advirtió aunque no la estaba escuchando.

Continuará...


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XX**

A media noche habían trasladado a Terry a la habitación de Candice mientras él dormía plácidamente, Eleonor no podía creerlo, Anthony tenía razón en qué momento él se había enamorado de la rubia que se encontraba en la cama, convaleciente. Candice no se parecía en nada a Susana, entonces quizás debería tener algo que no tenía ella aunque no supiera qué.

Después de muchas horas, por ahí de las cuatro de la mañana, Candice comenzaba a despertar.

Pau…Pau…Paula - Candice llamó a su amiga.

Veamos ¿dónde está la luz? - mi madre dijo cuando se levantó al escucharla.

¡Noooo…no mamá no enciendas la luz! - atine a exclamar, asustándola.

¿Por qué no? - me preguntó.

Sensi…bilidad - respondió Candice.

Es sensible a la luz, por el shock. ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté a Candice acercándome a ella para acariciarle el rostro.

Pasti…Paula - intentó decir algo.

¿Qué dices? - preguntó mi madre.

Paula... - respondió nuevamente.

Creo que quiere que le hablemos a Paula - explicó mi madre.

En un momento vendrá querida, ten paciencia - respondió mi madre, tranquilizándola.

En la estación de las enfermeras...

Paula, enfermera, la Dra. Paula ¿dónde está? - pregunté al salir de la habitación, en el mostrador de las enfermeras.

La busco enseguida ¿para qué la quiere? - me preguntaron.

La paciente ha despertado... - corté todo interrogatorio.

Dra. Paula Bassi, comuníquese a la estación de enfermeras - la vocearon apresuradamente.

Habla Paula - sonó un teléfono y comenzó a hablar por el otro lado de la línea.

Su paciente de emergencias ha despertado - refirió la enfermera que respondió el teléfono.

En la habitación de Candice...

Paula…Paula…Paula…Pau…Pau… - Candice comenzó a inquietarse y a llorar, la mano que me sostenía dejó de hacerlo.

Ahorita viene, ya, tranquila - mi madre le acariciaba la mano para tranquilizarla.

Candice, ¿qué pasa? - cuestionó Paula que venía entrando y yo detrás de ella.

Pre…presión - susurró.

¿Presión? ¿Te la tomo? - le preguntó a su amiga y paciente.

¿Qué pasa? - mi madre quiso saber y más cuando Candice comenzó a dormirse por ratos.

¡Silencio mamá! - le pedí a ella que sollozaba, quería escuchar.

Estrés…presión… - logró decir rápido y conciso.

¡Oh, Dios mío! - exclamó Paula y corrió a medirle la presión con el baumanómetro manual.

¿Cómo qué? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué quiere decir eso? - pregunté a Paula.

Es cierto, no me acordaba, código azul en proceso - Paula activó un botón y dijo ante el altoparlante un código azul.

¿Qué sucede Paula? - quise saber.

No tengo tiempo para una explicación. ¡Salgan! - nos pidió y empujó para sacarnos.

Pau… - insistió, pero como si no pudiera ya hablar cuando entró Benedetti corriendo.

Benedetti ¿qué sucede? - le pregunté a él.

Ha entrado en crisis, rápido doctor - Paula lo apresuró.

Cierren esa puerta - pidió a las enfermeras, pero no atinaron a dejarla completamente cerrada.

Vi un incesante ir y venir de enfermeras, aparatos y me sorprendió ver pasar el de resucitación. Apenas hubo un tiempo en el que sólo quería verla a ella y verla bien.

¿Tienes noticias?- se acercó mi madre a preguntarle a Paula.

Sí, le ha subido la presión por el estrés que le causó la droga - respondió Paula cuando hubo salido.

¿Cómo está? - preguntó mi madre.

No lo sabemos, sólo hay que esperar - respondió ella rápidamente sin agregar algo más.

Dime la verdad, lo soportaré - le dije a Paula con el rostro preocupado.

Se repondrá, pero lentamente - me advirtió tácitamente.

¿En cuánto la darás de alta? - pregunté, era lo único que se me había ocurrido.

¡No lo sé! Tendremos que avisar a su familia - me soltó de una forma no muy grata.

¡Noooo, no pueden costear el avión! - puse de pretexto lo que menos quería era que se la llevaran de ahí.

Paula dice lo contrario, tenemos que esperar - respondió Benedetti que también había salido de la habitación de Candice.

Hijo él tiene razón, ¿por qué no quieres que vengan? - cuestionó mi madre.

Se la van a llevar... - respondí con desazón.

Eso no lo sabes... - respondió mi madre con un dejo de tristeza.

Hablaré con Robert - dijo Paula.

¡Yo lo haré! - insistí.

Robert contactó a la familia de Pathya, la cual viajaría a Italia por la tarde, después de ello, los perritos venían en camino, Fred estaba por aterrizar en Italia cuando fue a entregarle los animales a Paolo para que los cuidara.

¿Cómo está? - le preguntó Fred a mi madre cuando entró a la sala de espera del hospital.

No muy bien - respondio sabiendo que se refería a mí y no a la salud de Candice.

El señor Terry ¿no está aquí? - se asomó por todos lados sin encontrarme.

Sí, en la habitación de Candice. Lleva días sin comer ni bañarse, lo podrás hacer entrar en razón, al menos que se duche, duerma un poco y coma - cuestionó mi madre a Fred mientras le decía cual era la puerta de la habitación donde me encontraba.

Terry - mencionó mi nombre al entrar.

Fred, ¿ya están aquí? - quise saber si las perritas ya habían llegado.

Sí, las dejé con Paolo - respondió Fred.

Bien - respondí y volví a recostar la cabeza en el sillón que se encontraba al lado de la cama de ella.

¿Ha comido, dormido o se ha duchado? Señor - me preguntó mi hombre de confianza.

No demasiado, pero estoy bien... - respondí con sorna, él debería de acatar mis órdenes no de cuestionar sobre cómo me sentía.

¿Cree que le servirá si se enferma? - me preguntó de nueva cuenta, pero no me importó mucho.

¿Cómo dices? - cuestioné, pensé que no lo había oído.

No puede vivir en el hospital, es más ni siquiera lo dejaré quedarse otro día más - me advirtió Fred, impresionado por mi poca consideración a mi madre.

No puedes obligarme... - rebatí.

Entonces usaré una mejor arma, Benedetti, por favor - tomó el celular y marcó al hospital para hablar con Benedetti.

¿Qué haces? - pregunté comprendiendo que no lo iba a dejar estar.

Consigo una prescripción de somníferos legalmente, señor - respondió con vehemencia.

¡No te atreverás! - le amenacé, antes me había desafiado y esta no sería una segunda vez.

Lo siento señor, tiene que aceptar irse conmigo o lo obligaré de cualquier manera y créame que puedo - amenazó sin cuidado.

Está bien, vamos - tuve que acceder, tomar medicamentos no era lo mío.

Buen muchacho, señora Eleonor ¿usted ha dormido? - ahora se dirigió a mi madre mientras me despedía de ella, tan sólo unas horas.

Todas las noches Marie y yo nos vamos a casa, pero ésta vez nos quedaremos a cubrirlo - le aseguró mi madre.

De acuerdo - asintió Fred y tomándome de los hombros me acompaño hasta el coche, me subió y no supe nada mas de mí hasta que había llegado a mi casa.

Esa noche dormí mucho, Fred por recomendación de mi madre le había dado somníferos para que durmiera lo suficiente y más; los padres y una de las hermanas de Candice ya habían llegado al hospital, ahí Eleonor les contó lo que había pasado y entonces ella y su nana regresaron a casa.

¡Hola Fred! - saludó mi madre cuando había entrado a mi casa muy entrada la noche.

Señoras, ¿cómo está la señorita? - quiso saber de inmediato.

La dejamos con sus papás y hermana, venimos a dormir y mañana estaremos a primera hora allá - le aseguró mi madre.

Fred y mi niño Terry - preguntó Marie.

Durmiendo - respondió sencillamente.

¡Aún está durmiendo¡ - se sorprendió tanto Marie como mi madre.

Sí, los somníferos son muy potentes - aseguró Fred sonriendo.

Iré a verlo - informó mi madre, comenzando a subir las escaleras y entrando a mi habitación. Terry - me llamó.

¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Cuánto he dormido? - me levanté asustado.

Dos días - respondió levantándose de mi cama y comenzando a ver el jardín.

¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo está? - de lo asustado que me encontraba me asusté.

Mejora…pero lento, sus papás ya están allá y vino su hermana, bueno una de ellas. También la visitaron los Andley - me dijo mi madre.

Ah, me duele la cabeza - dije cuando un dolorcito se presentó en mi cabeza.

Porque has dormido demasiado... - respondió mi madre.

¿En serio? - cuestione no muy amablemente.

Tal vez sea eso - ella me devolvió el golpe.

Está bien, tengo hambre - accedí ano comportarme así y sabía que tenía que comer.

¿Regresarás al hospital? - me preguntó mi madre observándome.

Mañana, a primera hora - respondí metiéndome al baño para tomar un relajante baño de tina.

Candice iba y venía de la inconsciencia, había pasado casi una semana y ella seguía estable, pero no despertaba.

Leandro - saludó mi madre al suegro de Robert.

¡Hola Eleonor! ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó él amablemente después de saludarla.

No sólo espero a Terry. Te vi y quise saludarte. ¿Cómo está? - le preguntó Eleonor al regordete hombre.

Aún nada, en realidad me tiene preocupado, no sé qué voy a decirles a sus padres - respondió Leandro sin saber qué agregar.

Sólo la verdad Leandro, tú no tuviste la culpa... - respondió mi madre, sabiendo que Leandro no iba a dejarse convencer.

Lo sé, pero - increpó Leandro.

Señor Kolios, ¿cómo está? - lo saludé efusivamente.

Bien y tú, ¿has dormido lo suficiente? - me preguntó creo que por la energía que le imprimí a ese saludo.

Bastante de hecho, ¿puedo pasar a verla? - cuestioné como si ellos no supieran lo que sentía.

Por supuesto, acaban de limpiarla y sus padres aún no regresan - respondió Leandro, sonriéndome, eso era lo que creía.

Permiso - solicité despidiéndome de alguien.

Entré sin saber que esperar, la mascarilla de aire seguía en el mismo lugar, el monitor cardiaco sonaba regular, su respiración era tranquila, el goteo era irasciblemente lento. No sabía qué hacer, sólo quería sentirla, tan cálida por lo que la tomé de la mano.

Me acerqué a Candice, mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo con la intencion de probar sus labios me di cuenta que el monitor comenzaba a marcar los latidos más lentos y por ello me limité a pasar una mano sobre la mejilla, apenas rozándolo, sentí cómo se estremecía y la observé, no pestañeaba ni nada por el estilo, retiré algunos cabellos que tapaban su ojo derecho, después traté de tocar sus labios e intenté imaginarme que se sentiría ser besado por ellos, tan sonrosados y carnosos. ¿Destilaría pasión? ¿Sensualidad? ¿Atracción?

Quise saber si estaba respirando, así que acerqué mi mejilla izquierda cerca de su boca.

¡Ho…la! - habló asustándome de muerte.

¡Oh mi Dios! – me retiré por completo de ahí, tocando mi corazón con la mano derecha.

¿Quién eres…? - se notaba desorientada.

Terry, ¿me recuerdas? - pregunté adivinando su estado.

Sí, ¿qué ha..go a…quí? - cuestionó ella hablando en sílabas.

Luego hablaremos de ello, ¿quieres agua? - le ofrecí, lo que más quería saber era que no había pasado por aquello hacia ya un par de semanas.

Sí…por fa…vor. Ten…go ham…bre - diablos como podía saber lo que quería cuando solo necesitaba una cosa de ella, pero antes que todo ella tenía razón, tenía hambre.

Le preguntaré a la enfermera ¿qué puedes comer? - levanté el auricular del teléfono y le pregunté a una enfermera, contestándome que ella llevaría la comida en unos quince minutos.

¿Has…has…esta…do aquí? - preguntó extrañada.

Regular, tus padres están aquí y también una de tus hermanas - le conté, lo que no quería que ella supiera era que me había dormido dos días y que ni me acorde de despertarme para verla.

¡Oh…esta…rán preo…cu…pados! - soltó sorprendiéndome.

No los he visto... - recapitulé.

¿Ange…lo me dro…gó? - preguntó tragando seco.

Sí, pero está detenido hasta que declares - le informe lo mas cortante que pude.

Lo sien…to… - Candice comenzó a llorar.

¿Por qué? - le enjugué una lágrima que caía por el costado de su rostro.

Siem…pre hecho to…do a perder... - respondio ella soltando más lágrimas.

No digas eso, sólo fue un mal hombre y ya, no pasa nada - le dije, si supiera que quería asesinarlo.

No es…toy muy segu…ra, siem…pre quie…ren hacer…me da…ño - respondio dejando caer más lagrimas, le temblaba la barbilla y la vi tan desvalida.

¡Yo no lo haría! - exclamé atentamente.

¿Por qué es…tá apa…gada la luz…? - preguntó de repente.

Tu sensibilidad... - le respondí con sorna.

Cier…to - afirmó.

Terry, ¿qué haces? - preguntó Paula.

Ya despertó, tiene sed - respondí cuando le alzaba la cabeza para que le diera otro sorbo.

¡Hola amiga! - Paula corrió hasta donde se encontraba Candice, tomándole de la mano.

Pau…la - le dijo carraspeando.

La garganta debe molestarte, tus papis ya llegaron - le informó.

Lo…sé no debis…te lla…mar…los - trató de reprenderla.

Yo no fui, pero no pudimos impedirlo, ¿estás cansada? - cuestionó la médica cuando Candice bostezó.

No, só…lo ten..go sue…ño - respondió cansinamente.

Bueno, espero que estés bien pronto. Luego vengo a verte - ella captó la idea y se despidió.

Sí - Candice respondió afirmativamente.

¿Estás asustada? - pregunté después de mirarla algunos minutos, lo que menos hacia era verme a los ojos.

No recuer…do mu…cho. ¿Qué pa…só? - preguntó Candice, si al parecer no recordaba mucho.

Angelo te drogó para violarte y Paula se dio cuenta, arrestaron a Ángelo y te pusiste mal dos veces - respondí con calma y no con la furia que sentía.

Lo sien…to - volvió a repetir.

No digas más esas palabras, no fue tu culpa - repetí de nueva cuenta, era verdad ella no tenía la culpa.

Toc, toc

¡Candice, querida! - mencionó emocionada su madre.

¡Ma…má! - ella quería gritar, pero por alguna razón no podía.

¡Hola! Soy el padre de Candice y ¿usted es..? - me preguntó un hombre ya entrado en años.

Terrence Grandchester, es una larga historia que contar - le solté delimitando lo que podía o no preguntarme.

Mi nombre es Alfonse y ella es mi esposa Carline, ella es mi hija... - se interrumpió en las presentaciones.

Mirabel - la nombré.

Sí, ¿cómo lo supo usted? - me cuestionó sacándome de mi horrible estupidez.

Se lo oí decir al médico encargado, el Dr. Benedetti - respondí, pero era claro que se le hizo extraña mi declaración.

Ah bueno, ¿cuándo despertaste hija? - le preguntó su madre a Candice.

Hace unos veinte minutos, me dio un susto de muerte - respondí rápidamente.

Me lo imagino - dijo ella.

Bueno me retiro, iré a arreglar algunos papeles, después habló con usted Alfonse, disfrute a su hija - dije y salí de allí antes de que cometiera otra indiscreción.

Gracias Sr. Grandchester - se despidió de mí.

¡Hermana, qué susto nos diste! - exclamó Mirabel.

¿Cuán…to cos…tó el vue…lo? - quiso saber, por supuesto que ella pagaría el costo total de los vuelos.

Nada, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto nos recibió una aeromoza y nos indicó que estábamos en la sección ejecutiva de un vuelo a Italia, eso era increíble, así que aquí nos tienes - respondió mi padre con lujo de detalles.

Sabes hermana, un chico nos compró a dos de los cachorros que teníamos en casa, ahora sólo quedan dos - le contó su hermana.

¿En se…rio? - trató de sonreír, estaba contenta de tenerlos ahí, pero a la vez se estaba quedando dormida.

Sí, bueno te dejamos descansar, tu compañía nos dio alojamiento en la casa de tu patrón, entonces vamos a descansar porque no hemos dormido desde ayer - le explicó su padre dándole un beso en la coronilla.

Sí pa…pá, adiós - se despidió ella.

Hasta pronto, besos hija - se despidió su madre también y arrastrando a Mirabel, salieron.

Había visto que los padres y la hermana de Candice habían salido de la habitación, por lo que me cole hasta ella nuevamente.

¡Hola! - la saludé asomándome.

Pa…sa - me dio acceso.

Gracias, ¿puedo quedarme contigo? - le pregunté casi cuando había puesto mi cuerpo dentro de la habitación.

Te a…bu…rri…rás mortalmente - me advirtió, pero quería en realidad estar allí, con ella.

Sé que te gusta leer, ¿puedo leerte? - pregunté recordando en donde es que se escondía todos los días por la tarde noche después del trabajo.

No…a mí me gus..ta ha…cer…lo, gra…cias - lo negó.

Bueno, entonces me sentaré y estaré aquí sin hablar - respondí haciendo lo que decía en ese momento. Sabes, Benedetti te ha encargado a mi cuidado, vendrás junto a tus padres - le conté lo que planeaba hacer.

No quisie…ra moles…tar - respondió ella haciéndome reír.

No es molestia, Robert está de acuerdo, en mi casa estarás más cómoda - continuaba contándole.

Pero no soy responsabili…dad de nadie, tengo mi casa - respondió o más bien quería que cambiara de opinión.

Tu casa es muy fría, tienes que estar en lugares más cálidos - refuté, detestaba que no quisiera vivir conmigo... bueno en mi casa.

Pero pagaré el hospe…daje - me advirtió.

No, no lo necesito, seguramente Kolios lo pagará, ya encontrarás una forma de pagarme ese favor, basta de charla, tienes que dormir - casi se lo ordené.

Está bien, buenas noches - respondió ella, cerrando los ojos.

Aún es de día - le aseguré.

Para mi seguirá siendo de noche - sonrió.

Buenas noches - respondí entendiéndolo.

Y así siguieron durante cuatro días más hasta que la dieron de alta, convencí a Benedetti de que la cuidaría bien y él recomendó que fuera a mi mansión, lo que ya habíamos acordado con Paula. Sus padres tuvieron que regresar a México al igual que su hermana porque ya no podría seguir faltando al trabajo, los tres se despidieron de su hija y hermana y se fueron sin poder añadir más.

Continuará...


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo XXI

Fin del flash back

Este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo explicito y lenguaje inapropiado para menores de edad, si eres sensible a este tipo de lectura, favor de abstenerse a leerlo

Había pasado un par de semanas, las visitas en casa aumentaron como fue pasando el tiempo y a mí me tenía contento hasta que llegó la que menos deseaba, pero tuve que tomar todo el coraje y aplomo y dejar que prosiguiera su actuar. Candice me había dado las dos semanas más grandiosas de mi vida, dejamos de pelear y eso era bueno.

¡Buenos días! La Señora Andley ¿se encuentra despierta? - preguntó Anthony Andley.

Por supuesto, joven Andley, pase, se encuentra en el jardín con sus mascotas - refirió Anthony quitándose el sacó y cuando llegó hasta su destino dejándolo en una silla.

¡Hola preciosa! - exclamó el rubio sin entender él por qué ella se encontraba en los brazos de Terry.

¡Anthony! - ella se levantó y corriendo se echó a los brazos de su cuñado, inevitablemente en ese momento me acerqué hasta allí observando cómo la futura madre de mis hijos se daba un sensual beso con el güero desabrido ese y a mí, a mí se me había quitado la tranquilidad que tenía desde hacia tanto tiempo.

¡Qué buen recibimiento, debería de irme más seguido! - exclamó Anthony cuando ella aún le daba pequeños besos en los labios.

¡Te extrañé, lo sabes! - respondió ella pegándoseme más al cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Yo también preciosa, pero de hecho tengo ganas de hacerte el amor y ¿tú? - le preguntó al oído.

También... pero, ¿aquí? - preguntó ella sonriente.

¡En donde quieras...! - respondió como si hablaran de comprar el pan.

Buenas tardes... - saludé serio y ella lo notó.

Terrence, buenas tardes, he venido por Candice - sin pena Anthony dijo eso, por qué me odiaba.

No puedes llevártela, si tienes prisa por hacerlo deberías de estar enterado que ella fue atacada hace dos semanas y que no la han dado de alta - mencioné certeramente.

Candice, ¿ese malnacido te hizo algo? - le preguntó a ella.

No, no fue Niel, fue Ángelo - respondió con voz pequeña.

Candice te dije que ese muchacho no se me hacía de fiar... - le reclamó en ruso.

¡Me equivoqué, lo siento! - respondió ella, temerosa y retirándole la mirada.

Ya no tiene remedio, ¿estás bien? - parecía preocupado.

Ahora que tú estás aquí, lo estoy - le dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

Bueno Terrence, gracias por cuidar de Candice, pero debemos partir, ve por tus cosas y te espero en la sala - le pidió o más bien le ordenó.

No puedo salir de aquí, Benedetti tiene la absurda idea de que debo estar acompañada - contó ella.

En Lacio te acompañaré, ve por tus cosas - le ordenó sin darle tiempo de titubear.

Alto ahí Andley - lo detuvieron.

Benedetti, ¿qué sucede? - le preguntó a Francesco con mirada asesina.

Terrence y Candice te han dicho que no puede salir de aquí, ¿qué parte no es clara? - cuestionó Francesco sin entenderlo.

Puedo hacerme cargo de ella... - respondió a su cuestionamiento.

Pero no puedes llevártela, tiene que declarar aquí y Lacio está muy lejos - le informó el galeno.

¿Por qué declarar? ¿Qué ha sucedido exactamente? - preguntó Anthony, en verdad preocupado.

A Candice quisieron violarla... - respondí encarándolo.

¿Qué cosa has dicho? - preguntó muy interesado.

Lo que oíste, Ángelo ha sido capturado por tentativa de violación, en una fiesta la drogó y fue ahí que descubrimos todo, ¿me entiendes? - quise saber si entendía la situación.

¿Cómo es eso posible? Y tus guardaespaldas ¿dónde demonios estaban? - le preguntó a Candice, enojado.

No en la fiesta claro está - respondió ella como si no quisiera que la cuidasen todo el tiempo.

¡Son unos ineptos! - comenzó a hablar en ruso, seguramente despotricando contra todos.

Así contrates a ochenta, nadie va a cuidarme tan bien como lo piensas - respondió ella encarándolo.

Y ¿cómo sabes? Contrataré a los mejores, te lo aseguro - le respondió él defendiéndose.

¡Pues más te vale que te contrates a ti mismo! - le gritó a Candice burlándose a lo que Anthony la tomo de los brazos y la besó a la fuerza, ganándose un mordisco bien merecido a lo que Anthony la aventó al sillón llevándose los dedos a su labio mordido.

¡Chicos esperen! - pidió el médico.

Si por mi fuera nunca te dejaría salir de San Petersburgo - respondió Anthony sacando su pañuelo.

Crees que te permitiría meterte en mi vida - ahora fue ella quien saco las uñas.

Soy tu novio... - logramos entenderle.

No, no eres mi novio, ¿lo has entendido? - dijo ella peleando nuevamente.

Debo cuidarte... - dijo Candice.

Pues sabes qué, puedes cuidarme lo que tu quieras, pero... - Candice se detuvo, al parecer iba a decir algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir.

Pero ¿qué? - el rubio quiso saber por lo que la provocó.

Anthony, tu y yo, sólo somos amigos - declaró la rubia.

¡Ah! ¡Ahora somos amigos! - respondió con reproche ella.

¡Rayos! - dijo ella usando de escudo el sillón en el que estaba sentada.

¡Ey ustedes dos! No querrán decir cosas que no sienten - dijo Francesco.

No te metas Benedetti - pero Anthony lo cayó.

Sí, somos amigos - Candice lo volvió a repetir con un poco de miedo por la mirada que le daba el rubio.

Somos amantes Candice, te amo con locura y tú sólo me consideras como el amigo que tiene una debilidad y que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, incluso cambiarme por esé, a él si lo amas, ¿no es cierto? - preguntó Anthony cuando me señalaban.

¿Qué es lo que están diciendo, Benedetti? - le pregunté ya que Anthony no me miraba muy cordialmente.

Espera - pidió un momento a la par de lo que estaba escuchando.

No somos amantes Anthony y no amo a Terry - declaró ella retándolo.

Entonces niégame que no quieres hacer el amor aquí, en esta casa porque está él - cuestionó tomando la misma pose que ella.

Debemos respeto... - eso es algo que no debió decir, lo malo es que muy tarde se dio cuenta.

Niégame que no mueres en deseos de tenerme dentro de ti - se acercó tan peligrosamente que la tomo por la cintura, la pego a él y ahora fue el que la mordió de una manera tan distinta a como lo había hecho ella.

¿Qué quieres que te diga...?- Candice se resistió, pero el tomo un pezón entre sus dedos y tiro de ellos.

¡Qué esa es la verdad! ¡Que me deseas tanto como yo a ti! ¡Tanto que nos quieres tener a los dos haciéndote el amor! - respondió él con "lujuria".

No seas absurdo... - lo empujó colocando sus brazos sobre su pecho lastimado.

Eso es lo que quieres ¿verdad, Candice? - cuestionó el rubio.

¿Qué te sucede? Anthony... ¿qué te han hecho? ¡Tú no eres así...! - exclamó la rubia comenzando a llorar.

Sabes de qué me enteré Candice, desde hace dos meses sé que fue Niel quien te obligó a abortar a tu hija y la de...Ferrel - le contó Anthony.

¿Qué estás diciendo? - pregunto ella sin poder creerlo.

Señor el Sr. William Andley esta aquí - le avisó Marie a Terrence.

¿Qué pasa Marie? - le pidió Terrence a Marie.

Sí señor, enseguida - ella accedió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada a la mansión.

¡Ferrel no era el padre de Andrea! - respondió Candice, confundida por la actitud de Anthony.

¡Ah no! Entonces podrías decirme que significaba esto... _"esto es algo que podíamos ensayar, hacerte mía y cuando esté dentro de ti, que otro hombre venga y te compartamos en la cama, si eso es una buena idea" - Anthony accionó una grabación y ambos la escucharon, mejor dicho los cuatro la escuchamos, aunque nosotros no tan claramente._

¿Qué haces con los ensayos de Ferrel? - le preguntó al rubio sorprendida.

¿Ensayos? ¿Cuáles ensayos? ¡Estas cintas tienen horas y horas de noches de orgías entre tú y Ferrel! - exclamó rabioso él.

En realidad me crees capaz de haber engañado a tu hermano, amaba a Albert, ¿por qué lo engañaría? - le pregunto Candice a su cuñado.

¡Porque tú eres ambiciosa! ¡Tal y como alguna vez lo dijo Niel! - respondió el rubio sacando de trance a Candice.

¿Ambiciosa? ¡Nunca he tocado ese dinero...! - exclamó enfadada.

Querías las dos fortunas y el único tonto que acabó deseándote más fue Niel - le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, colérico la tomó y la besó, ambos comenzaron a pelear.

Señor Grandchester - el señor William lo saludó afuera de la habitación donde ese par se encontraba.

Buenas tardes, señor Andley ¿sucede algo? - preguntó el padre de Anthony, preocupado.

Anthony y Candice están discutiendo en ruso y no puedo entender nada - increpó el castaño, adivinando que algo no andaba bien.

Llame al Señor Cosomo, necesitamos a alguien fuerte que atrape a Anthony - me sugirió haciendo que diera órdenes, tan bien que iba.

Enseguida, Marie háblale al señor Cosomo y a Fred - solicité.

Enseguida - me respondió retirándose de allí.

¿Quieres decir que todo esto es idea de Niel? - se aparto de él.

Quiero decir que él tiene razón, tú no vales la pena y mereces que te tome aquí, por la fuerza - respondió Anthony, empujando a Candice hacia una pared.

¡Ay por Dios, no! Eso que escuchaste, son cintas de una obra que Ferrel estaba escribiendo, no eran mías, ¡reacciona Anthony...! - ella explicó entre sollozos.

¿Alguien tiene la llave de esta puerta? - preguntó William inquieto, debía sacar a Anthony.

Vamos Candice, la primera vez te gustó, ¿por qué no podría ser una segunda? - preguntó él, metiendo la mano dentro de sus pantalones y dándole la vuelta.

¡No Anthony! ¿Qué haces? - preguntó ella, temerosa, pensaba obligarla cuando podría obtenerlo de otra forma.

¡Vamos dámelo todo, preciosa! - respondió él adivinando que ese no era Anthony, era Niel y se congeló.

¡Esas grabaciones no significan nada! - gritó ella comenzando a llorar.

¡Oh sí! De hecho me han dado unas cuantas ideas... - dijo Anthony comenzando a quitarla la blusa y el sostén, luego continuo con los tenis y el pantalón.

Por favor... - Candice comenzó a moverse para que la dejara libre.

¡Vamos, te gustará...! - la animó él.

No, Anthony, no Anthony por lo que más quieras no lo hagas... - también comenzó a rogar.

Sólo falta algo, sí ya está, tengo pleno acceso a ti - le dijo cuando trozo las pantis de encaje que traía esa vez.

No Anthony, no por favor, nooooo Niel déjame, por favor, nooooo me hagas esto, no otra vez... - pidió ella enojada con ella y claramente con pavor, llorando profusamente.

Aprisa, señor Cosomo - pidió William con prisa, Anthony ultrajaba a Candice y esta vez se la pagaría.

Candice... - le hablaba Terrence.

¡Ah mi vida, que linda te ves así! - el rubio se deleitó con el cuerpo de su amada.

Al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para penetrarla, afuera el señor Cosomo, William, Benedetti y Terrence estaban por echar la puerta abajo. Creo que los demás quieren verte mejor - le dijo ocurriéndosele una mejor idea.

Tomando unas esposas de su gabardina, las cerró en sus muñecas y la colgó en el bastidor de la cama, con su corbata le ató un pie a un poste y con una cuerda de la cortina la otra, exponiéndola. Mientras con la mano acariciaba el falo, logrando en pocos minutos ponerlo erecto y prepararlo para embestirla, le tocó la parte íntima a Candice, viendo que lejos de estar preparada, se encontraba totalmente seca por lo que se agachó un poco y la lengüeteo con el fin de que se mojara un poco, metiéndole la lengua al interior de la vagina, humedeciéndola aun más.

Del otro lado, Terrence contaba junto a los cuatro hombres...

¿Preparados? ¡Uno, dos, tres...! - contaban todos a coro mientras adentro a la par también lo hacía Anthony.

Ahora si mi reina, uno - colocó el falo en la entrada y se restregó un poco más. Dos - comenzó a meterlo. Tres - la tomó de una sola embestida y ella gritó de dolor.

¡Malnacido! - pareciera que todos los hombres habían sentido lo mismo.

Anthony ¿qué has hecho? - preguntó William.

Candice... - Terrence se quedó petrificado.

Continuará...


	23. Chapter 23

ATENCION: Éste capítulo contiene escenas eróticas, si eres sensible a éste tipo de lectura, se recomienda abstenerte a leerla

Capítulo XXII

¡Nooooo! - se oyó un grito desesperado, Candice se encontraba alterada, bañada en sudor y cuando se dio cuenta comenzó a llorar.

Había sido un sueño, todo era un sueño, un sueño horrible, Anthony... Candice saltó hacia a un lado, dándose cuenta que Anthony se encontraba a su lado, dormido y completamente desnudo. Cuando llegaron a Lacio, hicieron el amor tantas veces que no podía moverse tanto, debía reconocer que lo extrañaba. Había gozado ese momento y jalando la sábana un poco, levantó el torso, dándose cuenta de que estaba desnuda del mismo modo que él; Anthony estaba volteado hacia el otro lado, respirando acompasadamente.

Sí, mi Anthony se encontraba a mi lado, sí había ido por mí a la Mansión Grandchester y me trajo a Lacio para hacerme el amor hasta que repitiera su nombre, quedándonos dormidos. Aquí está frente a mí, desnudo, me recuesto junto a él sin darme cuenta de que estoy llorando y sin querer lo despierto, lo necesito a él, necesito que me ame, necesito sentir amor y no miedo ni terror, ¿cuándo podré deshacerme de ese miedo? Anthony se da cuenta de mi sobresalto y así desnudo como lo tengo, me abraza cuando comenzamos a besarnos sin llegar a nada, tan sólo nos quedamos viendo el techo cuando de pronto lo sentí, sentí sus brazos y su cuerpo, su piel tocando la mía y él comenzó a mordisquear los montes en mi cuerpo por sus besos y me sobresalté por el asalto, luego sentí su erección en todo su esplendor y al volver a besarme, lo introdujo a él, lento y acompasado; el vaivén era intenso y luego tomó cada uno de mis senos en su boca y mientras me amaba dulcemente comenzó a preguntarme.

Candice, dime - la llamó tranquilamente.

¿Qué cosa? - respondió ella soltando un gemido.

¿Recuerdas cuando Bert y tú se fueron a Cartagena? - preguntó el rubio.

¡Oh sí! El miedo al avión… ¡cómo no recordarlo! - mencionó sarcástica. Podemos hablar de él después... - pidió la rubia.

Anthony entendió la indirecta y después de unas horas en la que ambos llegaron al clímax, Anthony la colocó de lado frente a él, descubriéndole la parte de arriba a Candice y dejó la sábana a la altura de la cadera, apenas viéndose el monte de Venus mientras en él hacía lo mismo, Candice observó cómo descansaba el falo que hasta hacia unos minutos se encontraba en erección.

Sabes que no me refería a eso, ¡te atreviste a cortarte el cabello! - increpó Anthony sorprendido y acercándose a ella, tomándole de la cintura y besándole el hombro.

Él dijo tácitamente que le encantaba verme el cabello suelto y eso hice, entré a una estética, me hice una cola baja, lo até, lo corté y después le regalé mi cabello en caja dorada - sonrió ella con emoción.

Sabes que no era eso a lo que se refería - informó Anthony, recordando el rostro de Bert cuando recibió ese espléndido obsequio.

Para qué no es especificó, no supe qué cara puso, ¿por qué no contraté a alguien para verlo? - respondió ella acordándose de que era verdad.

Jajajaja yo si lo vi, me encontraba con él cuando un chico le llevó una caja tipo regalo para rosas con tu larga cabellera, aunque lo que le enfadó no fue precisamente eso - comenzó el rubio a contarle.

¡Ah no! Entonces ¿qué fue? - Candice se hizo la que no sabía.

Sencillo, había una nota en el exterior: _"…Para que tengas entre tus dedos mi cabello suelto…". Candice_. Esa frase se le quedó grabada, tanto que maldijo en ruso y no te diré lo que dijo - terminó el rubio.

¿En serio? Solamente obedecí sus órdenes y ahora mira qué bonito lo tengo, haberlo llevado de niño fue bueno - Candice se levantó y pasó su melena rubia dorada delante de su pecho admirándolo.

¿Te divertiste? - cuestionó el rubio, sabiendo que eso era cierto.

¡Oh sí! Sobre todo porque esa noche me invitó a cenar y no me reconoció. ¡Estaba súper enfadado! - exclamó entusiasmada recostándose más cerca de él y robándole un beso.

¡Con que burlándote! - expresó su cuñado, tomándola de la cintura y jalándola hacia él para culminar en un beso entregado.

Poquito, además ¡sé que le gustó! - respondió ella, separándolo con un dedo.

Por supuesto que no, lo recibió, lo tiró en el bote de la basura y yo lo recogí para donarlo. Pero sobretodo porque ¡no se lo esperaba, dio como cien vueltas por la habitación del hotel y tenía un humor de perros! - aclaró el hermano de Bert.

¿A poco? - cuestionó ella, sabiendo que era cierto.

Oh sí, ahí fue el comienzo de todo - exclamó él con sorna.

¡No es cierto…! - se defendió la rubia.

Sí, desde ahí le comenzaste hacer más cosas... - recapituló el chico.

¡Se lo tenía merecido! Sobre todo en el baile de verano, ¡qué lindo momento! - comenzó a recordar la rubia.

¿Por qué lindo? Si lo dejaste en ¡ridículo! - recordó Anthony al ver el humor de demonio que tenía Albert cuando lo había dejado plantado.

No, no, él se dejó en ridículo solito... Le dije que controlara ese maldito genio porque si no iban a suceder cosas impensables, al menos, ahí conocí a Marcello - suspiró la rubia para luego sonreír.

¿Fue ahí donde lo conociste? - preguntó Anthony sorprendido

Sí, estaba tan guapo y era tan galante, fue bueno que uno tuviese ojos... - suspiró ella siendo reprendida por Anthony, que sí tuvo celos del suspiro, atacándola y acercándola para que lo sintiese a él.

Como los de Bert cuando Marcello intentó besarte - quiso distraerla.

¡No me besó! Era yo la que trataba de encontrar la base del perfume que traía - respondió la rubia aclarando ese mal entendido.

A Marcello le encantó esa búsqueda y Bert salió perdiendo, aunque… - el rubio se detuvo.

¡Aunque…bueno, se vengó! - declaró ella dándole otro beso.

¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? - Anthony no sabía de eso, así que la separó y entre besos le preguntó.

Bueno, tú sabes…entró a mi habitación antes de que Marcello se fuera a la suya y me quiso… - Candice comenzó a relatar, pero Anthony la interrumpía de a momentos.

¿En serio? - cuestionó incrédulo.

Sí, pero no contaba con defensa personal femenina - comenzó a reírse.

¿Fuiste tú? - preguntó él retirándose de su boca y comenzando a reír recordando que eso era sorprendente.

¡No te lo contó! - exclamó ella, después de todo había sido su marido.

No, de hecho no quería ni que le tocáramos ese tema y nunca supimos ¿cuál de nosotros le dio su merecido? ¡Golpeas bien! Los cardenales aparecieron a media tarde y aún no me lo puedo creer ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes? - le reclamó el rubio.

Hasta esa noche lo supe, no lo había utilizado nunca. En el desayuno ni siquiera me miraba, estaba tan concentrado en su plato y en su té - refirió Candice.

En serio y ¿cuándo se dio el cambio? - quiso saber, llegar a ella y tenerla entre sus brazos para acariciarle la piel y hacerle el amor tantas veces hasta que se hartara le costó esperar mucho tiempo.

No sé, supuse que cuando dejó de ordenarme, después de mi cabello, un ridículo, un paseo con Marcello, una clase de defensa personal, una imposición, creo que no van a alcanzarme los dedos… - se mofó la rubia.

Espera ¿cuál paseo con Marcello? - Anthony preguntó.

¡Ah no sabes esa! Bueno resulta que cuando fuimos a Lisboa nos hospedamos en unas cabañas cerca de la finca del Abuelo Rocco. La primera vez que se enojó fue por una nimiedad, me entretuve en el pueblo cercano y llegué tardísimo, ya sabes que se ponía cómo se ponía de loco el león y que comienza a gritarme. Me quedé calladita - refirió ella, comenzando a contarle.

¡Qué raro! - espetó Anthony.

No dije nada hasta que en la tarde muy alegre y contento, fue a mi habitación y no me encontró, su ayudante de cámara según él, me contó que el señor estaba que echaba chispas porque se me olvidó el celular y después se atrevió a regañarme: _"…una señorita decente no llegaba a medianoche de andar por ahí con alguien que él no conocía..."_ \- recordó ella imitándolo.

¡Por supuesto que lo conocías! - exclamó él.

Eso lo sabía, entonces simplemente le contesté: _pues que yo sepa señorita dejé de serlo hace mucho tiempo y no tienes que estarme cuidando porque mi compañía de ésta noche era un hombre que me podía defender de cualquier…a, así que si nos disculpas, voy a cenar con Marcello en su finca y ah no me esperes despierto._ Lo malo es que fue delante de Marcello - aclaró ella sonriente.

¡No es cierto! - exclamó Anthony, recordando que Bert no se lo contó de la misma manera.

¡Oh sí, muy, muy cierto! Creo que no tengo que contarte con la bestia con la que me encontré cuando volví de la cena. Para él estaba muerta desde que me di la vuelta y me fui con Marcello; no me preguntó lo esencial, que también su padre y su abuelo estarían ahí - aclaró ella.

¡Ah sí! Entonces ¿por qué te hablaba cuando aterrizaron? - Anthony quiso saber.

¡Quién sabe! ¿Tú entendías a tu hermano? Eso decía de dientes para afuera, pero en realidad sólo esperaba lo predecible. Te voy a contar esto, pero no debe de pasar de aquí, es muy vergonzoso - refirió Candice comenzando a contarle.

¡Te lo juro! - Anthony hizo el son de promesa.

 _ **Inicio del flash back**_

Cuando Candice entró a su habitación, no se había dado cuenta que Bert estaba en penumbras cerca de la ventana. Candice acostumbraba a llegar, quitarse los zapatos, estirar los pies, quejarse del dolor, ir al baño y cambiarse el pijama. Pues en eso estaba cuando Bert encendió una lamparita que se encontraba en una mesa.

¡Hola! ¡Me esperaste, qué lindo! - expresó al darse cuenta de que estaba allí.

¡Qué tiene de lindo éste momento! - exclamó levantándose y encarándola.

¿Por qué lo dices? Bert ya es muy tarde, estoy tan cansada, puedes ser breve y salir de aquí - le pidió la rubia conteniendo una carcajada por lo que veía.

Seré breve, pero ¡no saldré de aquí! - le gritó.

Cómo quieras, buenas noches... - se despidió ella.

Estuviste despierta hasta las cuatro de la mañana, ahora me vas a escuchar, digo como a eso de las cinco terminaremos - sugirió él.

¿Seguro? - quiso saber la rubia.

Claro que sí, te lo aseguro. Y dime, ¿te divertiste? - preguntó él amenamente.

Estuvo muy amena la cena, Marcello es lindo conmigo cuando no hablamos de dinero, obviamente - respondió ella, dándose la vuelta para cepillarse el cabello y hacerse una coleta.

Ahora tú dime, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto? - pregunto Bert conteniéndose.

El camino hasta aquí es horrible, no quería que nos accidentáramos, venimos despacio - respondió ella tajantemente.

Ya veo, dime una cosa, ¿te acostaste con él? - increpó Bert de la misma forma que ella respondió.

¿Perdona…? - Candice cuestionó sorprendida.

La pregunta es clara, ¿te acostaste con él? - volvió a cuestionar.

¡Creo que eso no debe de importarte! - exclamó ella en un tono alto.

Oh sí que me importa, crees que me gusta hacer el ridículo delante de la gente, no vienes sola, sino conmigo y Albert Andley no es el estúpido al que tienes que dejar abandonado por un Rocco - sí ahí estaba el motivo, estaba celoso.

Pues creo que sí, ahorita mismo estás haciendo el ridículo frente a mí al menos, porque te vas a quedar esperando una respuesta, ¡vete de mi cuarto! - Candice enfadada lo corrió de ahí.

¡Contéstame! - él se acercó, asiéndola de los brazos y pidiéndole una explicación.

Suéltame, no estás hablando con una de tus sirvientas y sin ánimos de ofender, pobrecitas ella que culpa tienen de trabajar para un hombre tan vulgar como tú - ella le contestó y como pudo se zafó de su agarre.

Entonces… ¡me vas a dar lo mismo que le diste a él! Vas a ver lo que es un hombre vulgar, ¿qué partes te tocó para hacerte enloquecer? ¡Dímelo! Tal vez así sigas comportándote como una cualquiera! - respondió él pensando que la rubia se iba a doblegar.

¡Estás loco si pretendes que te lo diga! ¡Suéltame, no puedes forzarme! - respondió con ahínco, mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima.

Pero no te forzaré para nada, ¡si te beso te dejaré queriendo más…! - la aventó cuando le había dicho esto.

Recuérdame que soy de palo, todo ser viviente sexuado tiene esas reacciones y sobre todo si hay cierta química entre ellos, acaso ¿no lo sabías? - le preguntó con sorna.

¡Mujer, no soy iletrado! - la tomó del brazo.

Pues lo pareces, ahora ¡suéltame o no respondo! - ella lo amenazó.

¿Qué harás? ¿Entregarte a mí? - le preguntó el rubio.

¡Ni lo sueñes, haré algo mejor! ¿Eso querías no? - Candice le dio una patada en la ingle y con la muñeca lo golpeó en la nariz.

¡Maldita! - Bert si que la soltó.

Nos estamos entendiendo ahora. Bueno…Marcello…puedes darme asilo en la finca, ¡no quiero estar aquí! - le pidió en cuanto ella lo llamó por el celular.

¿Ha pasado algo? - quiso saber Marcello, debido a que ella le había gritado.

No, sólo ven por mí, por favor - pidió ella encarecidamente.

Como era obvio Bert entró al baño a curarse porque la verdad estaba sangrando mucho, cuando eso pasó, su maleta estaba hecha y colocándose la gabardina sobre el pijama, desde el otro lado de la puerta se oyó un toque y se acercó hasta ella. Cuando abrió, el abuelo Rocco la miró estupefacto, Candice moría de vergüenza en ese momento, sin oír que Bert se encontraba detrás de mí, jalándome de la cintura, cuando Candice reaccionó, todo, después fue un desastre.

¿Qué ha sucedido Candice? Acompañé a mi nieto, pero ¿qué sucede? - preguntó el abuelo Rocco.

Estoy tan cansada abuelo, sólo quiero dormir - respondió la rubia.

¡Tú no vas a ningún lado zorra! Te quedas aquí porque lo digo yo y usted abuelo puede retirarse... - Bert se había transformado, la jaló y lanzó hacia la cama.

Señor Andley, ¿qué es esto? - preguntó Marcello Rocco III.

¡Aaayyy, Bert déjame en paz! - Candice se levantó de la cama y le gritó muy enojada y apuntandole con una navaja a la cara.

Me había tirado a un lado de la cama, tenía que hacerlo, tomé la misma navaja que dejé en la bolsa delantera de la gabardina y lo amenacé.

¡No te atreverás! - exclamó Bert asustado.

Yo no apostaría mi mal tino, ¡déjame pasar! - aseguró ella.

Candice, abuelo, Albert. Candice, ¿qué haces? - increpó Marcello hijo.

¡Intentaba violarme! – era una mentira, lo sabía.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntaron los tres.

¡No es cierto, sólo me cobro lo que te dio a ti, tuvo sexo contigo y no te lo negó! - se defendió aunque fueran puras sandeces lo que suponía.

¿Qué has dicho? ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Candice? - quiso saber Marcello hijo.

¡Me ofendes! ¡Acaso crees que soy tan libertina como tú! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Esto si no te lo voy a perdonar Albert! ¡Eres igual de bestia que Niel! ¡Deberías haberme golpeado si querías sexo, al menos así no me hubiese enterado otra vez…! ¡Te odio! - vociferó la rubia.

¡No soy Niel! - vociferó Albert, confundido, lo ultimo le había lastimado más de lo que lo demás lo hizo y mas por haberlo comparado con ese animal aunque también se dio de topes, dándose cuenta de que él estaba actuando así.

¡Oh sí¡ ¡Por algo son familia! Los dos cortados por la misma tijera, ¡por el mismo corazón! - Candice respondió comenzando a llorar de ¿indignación?

¡No puedes decir eso, sabes lo que es hacerme quedar como el estúpido que me has hecho ser! - respondió Bert amedrentándose un poco.

Estúpido ya er… - Candice comenzaba a insultarlo cuando se había desmayado ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Candice, Candice despierta, anda linda - abuelo Rocco reaccionó primero, evitando que se desmayara. Llévatela al coche, me llevaré la maleta después – ordenó el abuelo Rocco.

Candice, ¿está bien? - preguntó Bert.

¿Te preocupa? - lo mismo hizo el abuelo Rocco.

¡Sabe que sí! - respondió Bert notablemente afligido.

Pues no se nota… - fue ahora el turno de Rocco hijo cuando la levantó en vilo.

¡Imbécil! ¡Aleja tus manos y tu preocupación de aquí! ¡Aléjate o te mato! - amenazó Bert disgustado por las deliberaciones que se estaba tomando aquel.

Pues no deberías hacerlo, Marcello al auto. ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto, Bert? - fue ahora de que lo escuchara, por lo que el abuelo Rocco después de ordenar a su nieto que se la llevara, se adentro a la habitación para ordenárselo.

¡Tú defiendes a tu nieto, pero dije la verdad! - sin entender la pregunta.

¿Sobre quién? ¿Sobre ella o sobre ti? No creas que no sé qué tienes una vida disoluta, pero no pienses que todos tenemos tus principios. Esto va en contra de tus principios morales, tu familia puede estar decepcionada por tu comportamiento, porque esto se lo informaré a tu padre - le amenazó.

¡No debe meterse en mis asuntos, anciano! - Bert tenía que hablar, pero cometió un error.

Y tú ¿me lo vas a impedir? No eres más que un niño malcriado. Buenas noches y para que lo sepas, ella se tardó mucho porque la cena fue con todos los Rocco. ¿No dices nada? Eso era lo menos que esperaba de ti, buenas noches - se despidió después de explicar lo que había sucedido.

Pero y ¿Candice? - Bert comprendió que se había comportado como el peor de los idiotas.

Me haré cargo de que vuelva con nosotros - respondió tomando la maleta de la rubia.

Pero mi padre la quiere ver cuando aterricemos - exclamó él.

Eso será problema tuyo, no mío, permiso - el abuelo Rocco salió profusamente molesto por esa actitud, sabia de alguna manera que él la amaba, pero había cometido una tontería tras otra.

El abuelo Rocco se dirigió al auto, realmente Candice había fingido que se desmayaba, tan pronto él abordó la camioneta, ya se encontraba "despierta" aunque sollozando, el abuelo Rocco la tomó entre sus brazos para consolarla, pronto ella, se quedó dormida profundamente. Cuando llegaron a la finca, Marcello la llevó a una habitación y ahí se quedó hasta muy tarde de ese día, casi noche. Días después, el abuelo Rocco, llamó a el señor William y le contó todo con lujo de detalles, por otro lado, Bert no durmió casi nada, primero por la culpa, había cometido una gran estupidez por los celos y después porque tuvo que ir al hospital para que le pusieran unos puntos, lo que parecía solo la rotura de la nariz había resultado en una cortada y cuando regresó, se durmió si acaso un par de horas porque su padre había volado hasta Lisboa muy enojado, lo despertó con un golpe en la mejilla y se quedó escuchándolo muchas horas.

¡El honor de la familia! había dicho William Andley, indignado.

Ya entrada la mañana, le ordenó lavarse o bañarse y después lo acompañó donde la finca de los Rocco.

William Andley le pidió disculpas a Candice por el comportamiento de Albert y la verdad que Candice, Albert me pidió disculpas y como no quiso ni escucharlo, abrazó a Marcello y ya no lo soltó, Albert se puso diabólicamente celoso. William lo amenazó con que si no lo disculpaba al menos, no lo quería ver en Francia para nada porque los hombres de su familia no eran tan cobardes como para forzar a una mujer a entregarse, si ella no lo quería y que por lo mismo le prohibía quedarse en su casa.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Pero entonces, ¿te quedaste una semana con Marcello? - cuestionó él sorprendido.

No, fue un mes. La verdad es que Bert se volvía insoportable. Tuve que decirle que lo disculpaba, pero que nunca le perdonaría nada de lo sucedido, así pasó una semana, lo tuve que perdonar en serio, porque lo veía hasta en la sopa, era muy chocante - se quejó ella dándose la vuelta y acurrucándose en el pecho de Anthony.

Espera, espera, entonces ¿por qué los vi una semana después? - tenía que preguntarlo.

No, fue un mes después. La verdad que la vida con los Rocco después de eso fue difícil, el abuelo Rocco cayó enfermo y quise cuidarlo. Claro que eso no lo supo Bert, nunca - explicó Candice.

Mi papá cuando llegó de Lisboa estaba muy decepcionado, que también enfermó, Bert siempre había sido su hijo predilecto, yo no me enteré de eso, lo tenían muy en secreto; sólo supe que tú debías hacer algo y que hasta que eso no sucediera, él no podía volver a casa. Mi madre lo protegió, pero en una noche en la que mi padre tomaba vodka en la biblioteca, mi madre entró a pedirle y a suplicarle que le retirara el castigo a Bert.

 _ **Inicio del flash back**_

Minutos más tarde, oí decir a mi madre que no podía creerlo, se soltó a llorar cuando mi papá le contó lo de Niel y advirtió: _tu hijo adorado iba hacer lo mismo, ¡te lo imaginas! ¡Por supuesto que no! Sabes que es lo que más me duele, soy el padre de esa basura que es mi hijo, no lo he educado así y se lo dije, sabes que me contestó, nada, su maldito mutismo y su estúpido orgullo. Lo peor que podía haberme pasado, he quedado en ridículo ante los Rocco, si Bert quiere que le perdone, ella debe hacerlo primero, ¡puede acusarlo de intento de violación! -_ terminó por decirlo.

¡No, él no quería hacerlo! - exclamó mi madre.

Entiende mujer, Candice es extranjera, sabes del problema legal en el que estaríamos metidos por su maldito carácter, óyeme bien Rosemary, si tu hijo no cambia y pide perdón hasta arrastrarse si es necesario; lo siento mucho, no lo ayudaré con la afrenta legal que interpongan en su contra - advirtió enojado.

¡Está enamorado! - soltó mi madre.

¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó mi padre más que sorprendido.

¡Qué Bert se enamoró de ella! - soltó una carcajada desencantando a mi madre. Con más razón, ha ido de error en error, se lo tendría bien merecido si no lo perdona - declaró él.

Es que la ama demasiado... - mi madre dando excusas.

Rosemary, mi amor, dime, tú ¿qué hubieras hecho en su lugar? ¿Crees que me hubieses perdonado si te hubiese obligado? - le preguntó acercándose a ella.

¡Nunca! - ahora la que se había levantado era mi madre.

Ahí tienes la respuesta... - se dio la vuelta.

¿Dónde está Bert? - quiso saber ella.

En Lisboa. Espera… - William contestó el teléfono que sonaba en ese instante. Bueno, el consulado mexicano…si soy su padre… ¿Cuándo? Gracias - mi padre aventó el teléfono y este se destrozó cuando llegó al suelo.

¿Qué sucede? - quiso saber mi madre.

¡Te lo dije! - gritó tomando el celular y comunicándose con los Rocco. Buenas tardes señorita, me puede comunicar con Marcello Rocco Abuelo, ¿qué ha dicho? Gracias, iré mañana a verlo - termino la llamada.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó mi madre.

Está enfermo y Candice no quiere separarse de su lado. Tengo que empacar, tengo que ir a Lisboa. ¿Me acompañarás? - le preguntó a mi madre y ella aceptó.

Sí, vamos a preparar las maletas - ella se levantó y salieron de la biblioteca.

Eso fue un desastre, alguien del hotel se encargó de hablar al consulado mexicano en Lisboa y de pronto todo fue terrible, sobre todo para Albert y sus padres.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Me lo cuentas y no me lo creo. No lo entiendo, si Bert ya estaba enamorado ¿por qué forzarte a lo que claramente era un ruidoso acto…? Aunque mucho después creo que se desquitó - dedujo Anthony.

Digamos que ciertas partes las había planeado meticulosamente, pero lo estaba soportando tan bien que no me imaginé que fuese acabar así, esto fue una gran prueba para todo, su orgullo, su crianza, su todo, aceptando que no podía hacer su voluntad al menos conmigo. Todo se arregló cuando abuelo Rocco estaba completamente re establecido, cuando eso sucedió ya me había tranquilizado, había aceptado medianamente que me pidiera disculpas y decidí perdonarle, hablé con tu padre que iba a verlo justo cuando me bajase del avión, pero que viajaría con los Rocco - comentó Candice.

Desgraciadamente pues no pude cumplir al cien por ciento ese plan, porque tu hermano me abordó justo cuando caminábamos por el hangar de los Rocco, creo que viste esa parte, me enfurecí tanto por sus explicaciones hasta que me confesó que estaba celoso y estúpidamente enamorado y le di mi respuesta.

Una cachetada fue tu respuesta… - espetó Anthony.

Sí, lo sé, me pasé, pero me estaba sacando de quicio, me di la vuelta sin ver la cara de asombro que tenía, se había dado por vencido y después sin que lo advirtiera regresé a darle un beso - recordó riéndose bajito.

En serio, ¿lo besaste? - le preguntó a Candice.

Sí y le dije una sola frase - recordó.

¡Ah sí! ¿Cuál? - Anthony quiso saber.

 _¿No que no podías ser sencillo? - respondió la rubia soltando una carcajada._

¡No lo creo! - exclamó ella.

Él tampoco lo creía, pero después de todo lo que hizo ese mes, creo que era todo lo que quería. Así que decidí doblegar mi orgullo ya que él había destruido completamente el suyo - me soltó sonriendo.

¡Eres mala! - exclamó él.

Sólo fui lo necesario, después creo que conoces la historia, nos casamos y bueno creo que disfrutamos el estar juntos - respondió ella volteando el rostro y besándolo.

Uy eso sí que te lo creo, disfrutaron mucho las noches... - se burló de ella.

Y los días, las mañanas, las horas de oficina, los almuerzos… - comenzó a contar los lugares donde Albert y ella habían hecho el amor.

¡No quiero saber más! - se retiró de ella, tapándose los oídos.

¡Jajajaja ah verdad…! No que muy informado, pero no seas mal pensado me refiero a que no solamente hicimos el amor en todos los lugares de nuestra casa sino que también disfrutamos de nuestra compañía - aclaró ella y ahora también a ella le tocaba burlarse de Anthony.

¿Tenía que saber eso? - preguntó el rubio.

Sí…¿quieres saber algo más? - cuestionó Candice.

Me conformo con eso. Dime, ¿fuiste feliz? - le pregunto Anthony besándole el cuello.

Como nunca lo he sido, no sabes nuestra noche de bodas fue todo lo mejor que me esperaba - suspiró la rubia al terminar de decirlo.

Me lo imagino... - respondió Anthony, retirándose, él sabía las condiciones de su "relación" pero no podía evitarlo, que ella hablara así de su hermano, lo afectaba de sobre manera.

Obvio que no te lo imaginas, nos pasamos toda la noche platicando y recibimos el alba quedándonos dormidos - aclaró ella.

¿No tuvieron…? - Anthony no podía creerlo.

No, pasó como cuatro meses para que eso sucediera, en su cumpleaños - recapituló ella.

Por eso no lo pasó con nosotros…ahora entiendo - recordó ese día que puso mil excusas para no asistir a una comida con Ferrel.

Salimos de viaje, por un problema con la cabaña - de un momento a otro sonrió.

¡Ajá sí claro, si esa cabaña no tiene nada de rústica! - se quejó Anthony.

Oye tenía que ser especial, claro que antes quería matar a tu papá por darle mal la información, ¡Albert llegó preocupadísimo! - Candice lo reprendió en lugar de su padre.

Pero ¿se le quitó? - cuestionó burlón.

Sí bastante, creo que fue después del tercer beso francés - afirmó ella respondiéndole de igual manera.

Candiceeeee - la llamó con tono de regaño.

¡Jajajaja qué! Ese es un dato interesante… - respondió cuando Anthony volvió a abrazarla por hacerlo participe de esa información.

¡No me lo digas por favor! - pidió Anthony.

Ok, no te diré nada. ¿Seguro? - quiso saber ella.

¡Candice, déjame! - solicitó él.

Jajaja bueno, no diré nada... - declaró ella.

¡Más te vale! - Anthony la colocó contra el colchón y besándola se le quedó mirando a los ojos. ¿Terry? - cuestionó.

¿Qué con él? - preguntó ella aunque sabía a qué se refería. Nada - respondió evadiéndolo.

¡Ni tú te lo crees! - exclamó él.

Le dije que me gustaba... - admitió ella.

¿Y? - quiso saber más acerca de eso.

¡Nada, sólo eso! - respondió ella.

¿Cómo que sólo eso? - no podía ser que le estuviera guardando secretos, sentía que pronto esto se terminaría y eso no podría soportarlo.

Continuará...


	24. Chapter 24

El siguiente capítulo contiene lenguaje sexual, abstenerse si eres sensible a ello.

Capítulo XXIII

Todo iba tan bien hasta que llegó el güero desabrido de Anthony, tan sólo verlo me crispaba el nervio, pero tuve que dejarla ir por el momento, esperaría algunas horas, días y semanas. Esto no lo podría evitar, sentirme tan mal, desolado, sin ella, sin sentir su dulce presencia y todo por algo que ella no quiere decirme y maldita sea, no sé qué es y odio sentirme así.

Efectivamente estuve dos semanas sin verla y un día se me ocurrió asomarme a la bóveda de Candice y efectivamente ahí se encontraba, observando la colocación de una nueva mariposa, algo que me asombró fue que no se encontrara arriba como era su costumbre.

¡Hola Candice! - la saludé y ella dio un brinco.

¡Me asustaste! - respondió ella sonriéndome, no quería saber el motivo de su sonrisa.

Y... ¿eso es bueno? - pregunté sin saber exactamente a lo que se refería.

No por supuesto, pero me da gusto verte - respondió ella sin entenderle por completo.

¿A qué se debe que estás súper feliz? - cuestioné irónicamente.

A nada en especial, solo que me desestresé en la mañana - refirió ella volviendo a la mariposa.

¿En serio? ¿Cómo fue eso? - increpe molesto.

Corrí tres millas en la mañana con Paolo y eso hizo sentirme bien - respondió ella sin observarme.

¿Has estado en Lacio por tres semanas? - quise saber, no podía creerlo.

Sí, Anthony me ha dado lata todo este tiempo... pero hoy tenía cosas que hacer y yo también, me pasé dos semanas en el taller haciendo esa mariposa - respondió como si hablase del clima.

Ah ¿en serio? - cuestioné sin creérmelo.

Pregúntame lo que tienes en la mente, Terry - sugirió ella.

No tengo nada en la mente - respondí, sabia de alguna forma que quería saber en qué brazos había pasado tan solo unas tres semanas.

Pues lo dudo, quieres saber si Anthony y yo hicimos el amor como conejos - susurró.

¿Lo hicieron? - caí en la trampa.

Como conejos no, pero sí, lo hicimos, somos personas libres y solteras - respondí muy elocuentemente.

¡Yo también! - rebatí su punto.

Claro, sólo que él me lo pidió primero y bueno, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? - me preguntó saliéndose del tema que me interesaba.

Vamos a comer a casa, mi madre te extraña mucho - le propuse, en parte era verdad, sólo quería convencerla de lo que yo sentía con ella.

¿De verdad? - se asombró.

Sí, no te mentiría en eso - y era verdad, mi madre no sabía qué hacer sin la luz que ella emitía por toda la casa.

Bueno déjame hablar con Néstor y te acompaño - sin saber cómo, ella acepto sin disimulo.

Bien - lo había logrado, ella me había un dato que no esperaba desaprovechar.

Antes, ella sólo vestía un horrendo overol color gris, pero al salir de nueva cuenta de su oficina me dejó absolutamente impresionado; lucía un sexy vestido blanco, como el que llevaba en la cena con los Rocco, en el momento en el que ella se estaba cambiando en la mansión Grandchester se armó toda una revolución, mi madre seguramente daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, poniendo a todos alerta, como conociéndola.

Solo al llegar mi madre se encontraba detrás de la puerta y Marie había corrido hasta ella con tan sólo oír el timbre, todos se encontraban alegres, lo sabía, de alguna forma sabia que esta visita iba a ser muy grata para más de uno o de mí.

¡Niña Candy! ¿Cómo ha estado? ¡Nos ha tenido muy abandonadas! Figúrese que el niño Terry ha andado con un humor de perros desde que el joven Andley se la ha llevado de aquí, sabe usted que ha bajado de peso - comenzó a relatar Marie.

Nana, seguro que a Candy no le importa eso - informó Terry molesto con su nana por ser tan boquifloja.

Sigue Marie, dame santo y seña de él - la insté, sintiendo que mi nana me traicionaba.

Candice, creo que deberías de meterte en tus asuntos - le advertí.

Seguro... esto es muy grato, saber que Marie aún sigue viva - se mofó de mí y mi nana también hizo lo mismo.

Y ¿por qué debería de matarla? - pregunté viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

¡No lo sé, dímelo tú! - respondió altanera.

Marie, madre, ¿podríamos quedarnos solos? - solicité.

Si hijo, bienvenida - respondió mi madre que se limitó a mirarme con coraje y del mismo modo jaló a Marie del brazo.

Gracias - agradecí solicitando su perdón con la mirada y dirigiendo a Candice a la biblioteca.

No reprendas a Marie, ella sólo se preocupa por ti - me informa.

Lo entiendo, pero en realidad lo que quiero es que tú seas la que te preocupes por mí - le informó yendo hacia la cava para sacar un vino rosado.

Y tú supones que no lo hago - responde ella como si fuera una pregunta más bien.

Sí lo hicieras no hubieras tenido intimidad con Anthony... - le recordé con resentimiento.

Sigues con eso... y si te dijera que es sólo sexo - sugirió ella.

Si fuera sol no tendrías esa cara, ni esa sonrisa, ni te brillarían los ojos - respondí en son de reclamo.

¡Alucinas! - exclamó Candice.

¡Alucino! Dime ¿cuántas veces lo hicieron? - pregunté muy interesado.

¡Estás loco si pretendes que te diga eso! ¡Nunca te lo diré! - respondió ella levantándose y dándose vuelta, desde esa perspectiva sus piernas se veían fenomenales.

¡Así de bien estuvo! - increpé esperando que ahora sí cayera redondita.

¡Quieres saberlo! ¡Increíble! - se mofó.

No te burles de mí y no me interesa saber qué ocurrió entre ustedes - aunque en realidad sí que quería saberlo.

Pues bien, me has convencido, la noche en la que llegamos a Lacio lo hicimos hasta muy entrada la madrugada - respondió ella con orgullo.

Y ¿después? - le insistí.

Después... mmm no sé cómo... ¡wow a poco son tantas...! Creo que después de la veinte deje de contar - afirmó ella con descaro.

¿No tienen algo que hacer, aparte de copular? - si me vi celoso, nadie lo hubiese notado.

No, estábamos tomándonos nuestro tiempo y además... - me informó con petulancia.

Además ¿qué? - quise saber y no tenía que haberlo hecho.

¿Por qué me ves con esos ojos? - preguntó ella enrarecida.

Con ¿cuáles? - pregunté, debía hacerme el que no entendía.

¡Con esos ojos de odio! - refirió ella.

¡Odio! Vaya Candice, somos adultos - respondí lo que vino a mi mente.

Pues no parece, una pregunta ya que estamos en las confesiones. Tú ¿hubieras querido estar en su lugar? - me preguntó abiertamente.

¿De Anthony? - cuestionó sonriente y con descaro.

No de Paolo..., ¡por supuesto que de Anthony! - exclamé con disimulo.

Tú sabes lo que yo quiero Candice... - respondí aguantándome las ganas de ahorcarla.

¡Nos ponemos serios...! - atinó a decir. Sabes Terry, es muy libidinoso de tu parte querer saber todo lo que hacemos, si tú mismo lo hiciste con Susana, ya sabes que pasa entre las parejas, ¿verdad? - cuestionó odiando que sacase a relucir a Susana.

Por supuesto que lo sé, con ella era unas orgías - aclaré sin recato.

Me lo imagino, Rocco me ha contado esas aventuras - me informó dulcemente.

¡Ah sí! Y también ¿copulas con él? - le cuestioné sin verla, esperando que eso la molestara más.

¡Algún día te lo contaré! - exclamó después de un suspiro que no me gustó. Voy a ver cómo va tú mamá en la cocina - susurró mientras salía y veía como sus pies salían de la biblioteca.

Adelante. Estúpido rubiecito, aprovéchate ahora que puedes y que la tienes porque ni un beso más a partir de que sea mía - amenacé ingiriendo todo el líquido ámbar que mi vaso contenía.

Mientras en la cocina...

Marie... - llamó Candice a mi nana.

Sí mi niña - acudió Marie a su llamado.

¿Ya está lista la comida? - preguntó sin saber por qué había ido a la cocina.

No mi niña, el niño Terry nos avisó apenas, hará una hora - Marie confesó la verdad.

Espera, me estás diciendo que las hizo correr hace poco tiempo, él me dijo que su madre me había invitado a comer - exclamó Candice dedicándome una mirada que no desearía ver nunca... aunque si la volvería a ver.

No mi niña, fue recién - mi nana perdía la noción de ella misma cuando Candice se encontraba presente.

Bueno Marie, no te preocupes, ya sabré cómo resolver esa mentirota - le dijo a Marie.

Gracias mi niña, les aviso cuando esté lista - le informó dejando a Candice en la sala.

¡Sí Marie! - aceptó ella y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Minutos más tarde...

¿Entonces? - pregunté de repente cuando la encontré sentada en la sala con la mirada perdida.

Entonces ¿qué Terry? - preguntó levantando la cabeza y de mala gana. Además de curioso eres... ¿mentiroso? - me reclamó con sutileza.

¿Por qué lo dices? - me hice el loco obviamente.

Pusiste a correr a tu madre y nana sólo para interrogarme, ¡me lo hubieras preguntado! - alzó la voz.

¿Me hubieras dicho que dormiste con Anthony así tan fácil? - le preguntó sin poder creerlo.

Por supuesto, como tú dices somos adultos... - y lo tenía que hacer, usar mis frases en contra mía.

¡De haberlo sabido! ¡Porque contigo ya ni sé! - respondí irónico.

¡Ah hombre, no me preguntas! - me contestó burlándose, ahí es que decidí que me lo pagaría más tarde.

Bueno, una pregunta, ¿te gustó? - cuestioné de inmediato.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó ella.

¿Ser tocada y besada...por Anthony? - volví al ataque, dejarla pensar no era bueno.

¡Acariciada aaahh! Sí claro, creo que ha aprendido muy bien - refirió ella con un anhelo que no quería admitir que yo también sentía.

¿De quién? - de pronto quise saber.

De nuestras noches, las de Bert y yo quiero decir - recapituló buscando en su mente para al final aclararlo.

El chico ha sido muy despierto ¿no te parece? - indiqué reacio.

Más bien los conductos de ventilación se conectaban...pero bueno esa es otra historia... - me informó como si nada.

Y dime, ¿qué tal besa? - le pregunté, quizás pensaba que no me diría nada como tiempo antes me lo advirtió.

Mmmm muy rico, eso sí que es de él, quien le haya enseñado... muy bien - admitió ella sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

Y ¿quieres saber que tal beso yo? - le pregunté acercándome y cuando abrió los ojos para responderme me encontró ahí frente a ella.

¿Me quieres enseñar cómo besas? ¿Tenemos 12 años? - cuestionó ella rompiendo mi idea de besarla.

No de hecho tu me llevas 4 - respondí con una sonrisa.

¡Tenias que decir eso...! - ella molesta por primera vez en esos encuentros, se levantó al oír mi declaración.

¡Tenía que hacerlo! Paolo, Albert y Anthony eran y son menores que tú, así que cumplo con esa regla... - admití.

Casualidad... - se inclinó por esa opción.

Muchas casualidades - rebatí, quizás esa sería mi mejor arma.

Además Paolo sólo es mi amigo - aclaró ella.

Como Anthony - le dije.

Como Rocco - me soltó esa declaración.

Bien, no toquemos a Marcello, ¿de acuerdo? - le pedí, si a Anthony le odiaba en esos momentos, Rocco era más que eso.

Sí, veamos, ¿hay algo más que quieras saber? - me preguntó chasqueando la lengua.

Sí, en lo que se refiere a mi beso... - dejé inconclusa la frase.

¿Cuál beso? - me cuestionó sin entender.

El que te quiero dar - respondí observándola pasar saliva.

¿Era en serio? - me preguntó como si le hubiera pedido que se acostara conmigo.

Sí, muy en serio. ¿Quieres que te dé un beso? - le pregunté sacándola de balance.

No lo sé, ¿lo harías? - re cuestionó.

No, no lo haría…entonces me das un beso o te lo doy yo - tenía que proponérselo de otra forma, deseaba que ella lo deseara, me acerque a ella y nuestros rostros se quedaron a milímetros, mi boca deseaba fervorosamente que dijera que sí... pero...

Podrías tener a cuanta mujer quisieras... - inventó lo que para mí me parecía una excusa.

Yo sólo quiero un beso tuyo y de nadie más - respondí para convencerla y esa declaración era total y absolutamente cierta.

¿Por qué yo? - quiso saber con alguna esperanza de que retractase la propuesta.

No lo sé, realmente no me interesaría alguien completamente contrario a mí, pero por alguna razón que desconozco, ¡me encantas! - respondí con parte de la verdad.

Pero… - intentó excusarse.

Pero… - insistí para que dejara los pretextos a un lado.

¡Dámelo tú! - propuso cuando nerviosa comenzó a temblar.

Pero no tiembles que no te haré nada! - lo había conseguido, me acerque a ella con cuidado tomándole el rostro y haciendo que esos ojos verdes me miraran expectante.

¡No estoy temblando! - aseguró observándome y cuando sintió la proximidad...

Segura? - cuestioné, sintiéndome extasiado, esa electricidad que no había sentido con Susana era algo que apenas experimentaba con ella, nuestro fuego interno nos llamaba.

Sí - admitió ella sin apartar el rostro.

Candice era una mentirosa, estaba temblando y mucho. No haría nada hasta que ella no aceptara que me amaba más de lo que quisiera admitir. Por el momento un beso sería suficiente inicio, la miré, de pronto dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, me limité a recogerlas con las yemas de mis dedos, le sonreí y ella miró mis labios después de mojarse los suyos. Mis labios se dirigieron a su mejilla y me quedé un instante en la suya cuando oí un sonoro suspiro.

¿Puedo...? - sabia que se encontraba nerviosa, pero esos no eran nervios era quizás...

¡No… ahí no! - me detuvo, dirigiendo su rostro hasta sus labios que colocó frente a los mios.

¿Aquí?

Sí, ahí están bien - respondió tocando apenas en un roce.

Era ridículamente lo que las manos podrían hacer, un terror la invadió cuando coloqué mi mano en su cuello y garganta, pero tuvo a bien corregirme. Después le di un camino de pequeños besos a lo largo del cuello y respingó cuando llegué hasta sus labios, ella era tan cálida, parecía inexperta, pero de un momento a otro, respondió a uno de mis besos, lo cual me hizo sonreír contra sus labios.

¿Por qué ríes? - quiso saber.

Por nada, sólo esperaba algo, podríamos seguir... - le solicité y ahí supe de lo que hablaba Anthony.

Disculpa... - respondió ella, retomando donde nos habíamos quedado.

Entonces ahí estaba, me tenía que ganar con paciencia su confianza, ella comenzó a besarme, pero nunca imaginé que tuviera los ojos abiertos. Fue un detalle improvisto, ella poseía una fuerza sexual desconocida para mí, sí apasionada y electrizante, nada de lo que había vivido hasta ese momento me hubiese preparado para esto, era algo casi indescriptible.

¿Qué pasa? - pregunté cuando atine a abrir los ojos, localizando los suyos.

Nada, sólo que fotografías bien para una escena de beso - me respondió alejándose un poco.

¡Concéntrate! - le pedí disgustado.

Lo siento - se disculpó.

¿Continuamos? - cuestioné.

Ella asintió, me causó una tierna sonrisa cuando me miraba los labios, entonces se acercó a mí, colocó sus manos en mi cabello comenzando a jalarlo lentamente, disfrutándome, sentí cómo su boca exigía más delicadamente y más a cada vez; a mí me parecía extraño, pero ese poder sexual no lo había sentido antes con nadie, me atraía tremendamente, el aroma de su piel antes dulce ahora irradiaba algo más que sensualidad, era deseo; internamente me obligó a pensar sí a esto se refería Anthony, Bert le hacía esto a ella o era ella quién se lo hacía a él, en ese momento debía de bloquear ese pensamiento, ella podría darse cuenta del efecto que me causaba, pero cuando comenzó a sentir un sopor rompió el beso, me miró y bajó el rostro apenada.

Lo siento - se disculpó tomándose la boca.

No hay por qué, creo que ahora si creeré lo que te dice Anthony - solté sin percibir lo que ella sentía por él.

¡Terry! - me reprendió.

No debí decir eso... - respondí en son de disculpa.

Está bien... - suspiró.

No podía creerlo, ella estaba ¿sonrojada? Al parecer se había inquietado lo suficiente como para sobrepasar el beso que me dio, me miró por unos instantes que se me hicieron cortos y me abrazó sonriéndose, no me lo esperaba, pero ese abrazo me gusto mucho.

Continuará...


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXIV**

¡No sé qué hacer con esto! - exclamó Candice confundida, soltándose de su agarre y caminando hacia otro lado.

¿Creo que te ha gustado? - comenta Terry sonriendo de su travesura.

Sí… mucho, deberíamos de comer no te parece - ella decidió dejarlo de lado y comenzó a alejarse.

Pues si me sigues abrazando, no querré comer - reclamó Terry y al mismo tiempo burlándose..

Tengo hambre – me soltó, me encantaba cuando cambiaba de tema.

Vamos a comer entonces - le di el pase, sintiendo que por fin había dado un paso exitoso.

Niño Terry, la comida está lista - afortunadamente Marie llegó a avisar que la comida ya estaba lista.

En un momento vamos, ¿lista? - le pregunté observándola detenidamente y besándola sin poder contenerme.

Sí, vamos. Terry... - atinó a decir y protestar.

Voy, voy, ya mira no te estoy besando - la solté y alcé las manos en son de que la dejaba libre.

Cuando Terry y Candice llegaron al comedor, Eleonor le ofreció el asiento.

Candice, querida, siéntate aquí - ofreció la madre de Terry, indicándole el lugar que debería de tomar.

Gracias Eleonor, ¿cómo ha estado? - le preguntó atinadamente.

Bien, pero desde que te fuiste me he sentido un poco solitaria - confesó la rubia mayor.

Lo siento tanto Eleonor, es que mis deberes me llaman - respondió ella, siendo en parte la verdad.

Me esperan y les sirvo - informó Marie, retirándose a la cocina.

Sí, nana aquí te esperaremos - asentí disculpándolo.

Después de la comida, todos se levantaron y la dirigí hacia el bar, donde se sentó en uno de los bancos y yo hice lo mismo.

¡Mm que rico! ¡Creo que aquí engordaré…! - admitió ella, sacándome una gran sonrisa.

¿En qué piensas? - pregunté curioso.

¿Te gusto así…? - ella contraatacó.

Por supuesto que me gustas así... - respondo juntando nuestros bancos, quedando justo al lado.

¡Me encantas…! Quiero decir, siempre he tenido debilidad por los cuerpos bien formados, ¿extraño no? - tanto la aseveración como la pregunta me habían tomado desprevenido.

Me lo imagino..., quizás para ti - respondí porque al final lo había aceptado pero con cierto enfado.

¡Creo que te has enfadado! - exclamó ella y al mismo tiempo Marie puso frente a nosotros el postre y un café.

Comamos. En realidad eran… ¿escandalosos? - le pregunté viendo como observaba meticulosamente su postre.

¡Terry! - me llamó la atención.

Solo tengo curiosidad... - le dije.

Pues creo que no deberías hacer esas preguntas y deberías olvidar esa conversación... - me recomendó.

Lo dudo... si lo soy - admití.

Jajaja Terry, no sigas con eso - me reprendió y volvió a su postre, habían pasado algunos minutos y sonrió.

Que aunque depende... - solté de repente.

¿De qué? - preguntó ella.

De ti, sé que eres apasionada y perceptiva - le dije, sacándola de balance.

¡Oh, buena información! ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? - solicitó ella.

Claro, acerca de los demás adjetivos, ¿aún lo crees? - pregunté recordando todo lo que me había reclamado.

Sí, las personas rara vez cambian... - respondió tomando el primer bocado.

¡Y si hacemos... una apuesta! - le propuse.

¿Apostar? ¿Qué podrías apostar que no tuvieras ya…? Bueno no yo, por supuesto - respondió.

Una cita... - pensé rápido.

¿Una cita…? - cuestionó extrañada.

Sí, si gano yo, obtendré una cita y tú eliminarás mis defectos - le propuse.

¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡No podrás! - respondió ella asombrada.

¡Oh sí, si lo haré! Piénsalo, harás todo lo posible porque elimine esa manía y me darás una cita, una por cada defecto, comencemos con los primeros y los más graves: mandamás, carácter explosivo, disciplinado y lo de sumisa... te haré cambiar de opinión - tenía que arriesgar lo que más me importaba.

Espera, no es la sumisa que piensas - rebatió.

¿Acaso hay otra? - le pregunté dado que sólo conocía una.

Sí, en México cuando hablas de sumisa no lo refieres al sexo - intentó explicarme.

¿Entonces? - cuestioné impresionado.

Bueno a eso le faltó otra palabra, sumisa y abnegada. Es una forma de decir que tu marido es tu dueño y debes seguirle hasta el fin del mundo si le apetece... - recapituló.

¿Segura? - insistí.

Por supuesto... - asintió.

Quiero que el que lo piense seas tú - me aseguró.

Aguantaré, por ti lo que sea, quiero estar contigo a pesar de ti misma - respondí acordando que ella podría hacerme mucho más cosas que al mismo Rocco e incluso a Anthony, debía demostrarle que quería luchar contra quien sea.

Con eso Candice se dispuso a comer hasta que no había ningún bocado, luego se sirvió más postre… mucho, como si quisiera calmar esa ansiedad, la que sentía en la sangre.

¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

Nada, estoy incómoda - confesó.

¿Por qué? - le pregunté ya que ni siquiera el medio pastel que levaba en el plato era de lo más normal en ella.

Siento tu electricidad sexual, irradias demasiado calor, me pones nerviosa - se separó de mí un poco.

Comienzo a creer que Anthony tenía mucha razón, ¡eres ardiente! - me entusiasmé con la idea.

No, tú lo has dicho perceptiva, muy perceptiva, demasiado para mi gusto - volvió a admitir, ésta nueva etapa de Candy me estaba volviendo loco, nunca había sido así, al menos conmigo.

En serio, ¿quieres comer algo más? ¿Qué? - cuestioné al verla observarme para luego bajar la mirada.

No es comida…lo siento - me respondió y se disculpó.

¿Me quieres besar…de nuevo? - cuestioné tratando de adivinar qué es lo que tenía en la mente en ese momento.

¡No! - se enojó.

¿No? - pregunté.

No, quiero hacerte el amor - esa confesión había salido de alguna parte.

¿Perdón…? - lo sé, era imposible, quizás había escuchado mal.

Quiero hacerte… - la besé sin pedirle permiso, era cierto, pero no era la forma en la que la quería entre mis brazos.

El amor, creo haber oído bien, será buena idea, te prometo una sesión de besos pero no haremos el amor, aún… - advertí sin poder creérmelo.

¡Llévame a la cama! - me exigió cuando separe mis labios.

Por supuesto, hazte la dormida, pasaremos inadvertidos por si nos encontramos a Marie o a Paolo - le explique y cuando la alcé fingió dormir sobre mi pecho.

De acuerdo, ¡miedoso! - respondió y se burló al mismo tiempo.

Simple seguridad... - acepté en parte.

Candice me había tentado después de la comida, la llevé a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y la deposite en medio de la cama, mirándome mientras me dirigía a la puerta y le ponía el botón de seguridad, me sonrió y vio cada parte de mi cuerpo con detenimiento, lo que me hizo temblar de deseo. Me invitó a sentarme con la mirada y no pude evitarlo, la cargué para sentarla sobre mis piernas, la besé como si fuese lo único que quería de ella; primero besos pequeños y calmados, después apresurados y apasionados.

Pensé que en algún momento, más adelante sucumbiríamos, sólo que a ella le auguraban una satisfacción lenta y calmada, mientras que a mí, era todo lo contrario, cada vez la deseaba más y más, caí en cuenta que la pasión ardiente que emanaba de ella era innata, ¿de dónde surgía? Me preguntaba, no sabía de dónde y sin darme cuenta me tenía entre sus brazos, recostada sobre mi cuerpo, besándome con desenfreno, con hambre, con sed; una sed infranqueable, una sed que absorbía mis sentidos, una sed de que su cuerpo me perteneciera. Candice se estaba entregando, libremente como era ella, quería que sintiera esa energía que contagiaba mi piel, mis manos, mi lengua, mis dientes. Tenía que admitirlo, la deseaba como el primer día que la vi, con todo mi corazón, con todas mis ganas quería sentirla, quería hundirme en ella, disfrutarla, beberla, saciarme primitivamente sin recato, sin remordimiento, sin pensarlo tanto. Pero debía detenerla porque perdería la cordura de un momento a otro, si seguía por ese camino, perdería más allá de la cordura, una vez dentro de ella, no habría marcha atrás, la desearía a cada minuto en cada segundo de su lento día y no podría tenerla, tenía que saber qué haría, pero ahora no era el momento, cómo hacer que la pasión se calmase sin tener que rechazarla.

No, no, no, un rechazo no era buena idea, no sabía si podía reaccionar mal a un rechazo, pero tampoco quería tomarla ahí mismo, no en ese momento, no así.

Candice... - la frené despegandome de sus labios lentamente.

Mmm - respondio ella con los labios rojos y enchidos por el desenfrendado vaiven de nuestros besos.

Debemos parar... - le informé, apretandola contra mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué? - preguntó ella sin dejar de besarme.

No estamos pensando con la mente fría... - respondí.

No estoy fría, de hecho estoy muy caliente - me aseguró.

Lo sé, pero…¿te has detenido a pensar lo que sucedería si hacemos el amor hoy…? - le pregunté, no tenía razón para hacerlo en ese momento o al parecer ella no aceptaría un no por respuesta. No me mires así, ven… te deseo a cada momento y tú no eres así, eres libre y yo te prohibiría trabajar, sólo vivirías para mí. Pero al mismo tiempo te morirías, tú necesitas tu independencia… - comencé a decirle cuando tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

¿Me deseas tremendamente? - cuestionó ella con burla.

Sí…ríete si quieres - aligeré ese pensamiento de rechazo en su cabeza.

Lo siento, es que no escucho eso muy a menudo - se disculpó y rayos quien no quería estar haciéndole el amor como un loco desesperado en éstos momentos, si ya sé quién era el idiota, yo mismo.

Pues realmente se que lo escuchaste muchas veces en tres años... - le informé abiertamente.

Ni tanto, Bert no era muy cariñoso - informó igualándome.

Sabes, tus niñas tienen las mismas mañas, se acuestan sobre tu ropa - le saque hábilmente.

¿No tendremos que hablar de esto en la mañana? - me preguntó ella.

No si tu no quieres - respondí, sabiendo que lo que menos queria ella, era sentirse incomoda.

Bien, me voy, aun tengo cosas que hacer - Candice se levanto, miro al espejo y se arreglo la ropa y el cabello, abrio la puerta y salió.

Tengo que regresar a la oficina - también lo dije, mi trabajo se había retrasado mucho.

Te veo otro día, llámame - me dijo ella cuando llegó a la sala y tomo su bolso.

Candice... - la llamé, tomándola de la mano y abrazándola por el talle.

Dime - respondió cuando se encontraba entre mis brazos.

Y ¿Anthony? - pregunté directamente.

¿Qué hay con él? - me devolvió la pregunta.

Espero que hables con él o lo hago yo... - le sugerí.

Pues... yo hablaré con él - con reticencia ella demostró que iba en serio conmigo.

¿Dormirán juntos? - le pregunté mientras tomaba con mis labios el suyo.

No creo, estará ocupado estos días... - me informó.

Después... - insistí, lo que menos quería es que me tuviera a mi cortejándola y ella durmiera con el güerillo aquel.

¡Mejor dime que no quieres que él me haga el amor, Terry! - expresó con hastío.

No quiero... ¿tú quisieras que yo durmiese y le hiciera el amor a otra persona, si te estoy cortejando? - decirle que ese hombre lo tenía hasta la coronilla, vaya era poco decir, pero decidí que así comenzaríamos una pelea que por venganza pudiera decidir exactamente lo contrario a lo que le está sugiriendo.

¡Hablaré con él! ¡Contento! - exclamó haciendo sonreír, internamente.

Me doy por satisfecho, ¿te llevo a la bóveda? - le pregunté volviendo a besar para después sugerirle.

Sí, gracias - respondió y nos encaminamos a la salida de la mansión, tomándola de la mano para luego jalarla y colocar mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, pegándola a mí.

Minutos antes me consumía el deseo y a ella parecía no hacerle daño. Me resistí a sentir el aroma de su piel a cambio de una impactante sesión de besos en la limusina, con el vidrio obscuro entre nosotros y Fred.

Cuando regresé a la oficina, el sonido del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos. La llamada era de Marcello Rocco.

Bueno - contesté con desgano.

¡Hola Terrence, he regresado...! - declaró Marcello y colgó.

Y cuando eso ocurrió mi secretaria entró...

Señor - me llamo mi secretaria apenas entrando a mi oficina.

Dime Nympha - respondí con alegría, digo ella no tenia la culpa de que Marcello hubiera aparecido en ese momento.

¿Quien ira mañana a la reunión con los Rocco y Andley? Señor - me preguntó mi secretaria, ya que no recordaba lo que eso significaba.

Por supuesto que iré, Nympha, prepáralo todo por favor - le solicité atento, tomando asiento, abriéndome el saco y prendiendo la computadora.

Por supuesto, señor. Se lo tendré listo antes de irme - respondió Nympha, saliendo rápidamente de allí, sin hacer algún ruido.

Gracias Nympha. De ti me ocuparé cuando regrese - le dije a la foto que tenia de la fiesta, Nympha me las había dado hacia unos días y yo en ese momento estaba tirando las fotos de Marcello Rocco al bote de la basura.

Continuará...


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo XXV

Esa misma tarde, Nympha antes de retirarse me dejó dos folders con la información; la entrevista era en San Petersburgo, mientras Archie se hacía responsable de un asunto en Estados Unidos, yo me encargaría de éste asunto. Sería posible que Candice no me enterara de que iba a irse a San Petersburgo sin decírmelo. Al otro día, muy temprano, me alisté y fui directo al hangar familiar, antes de subirme al avión, Nympha me interceptó con los pormenores del contrato y comencé analizar la papelería que ella me entregó. Cuando aterricé en San Petersburgo todo fue rutinario, me esperaba una limusina en la entrada del aeropuerto y mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando al cerrar las puertas, miré por la ventana abierta.

Ahí estaba, Candice en un traje blanco, pegado al cuerpo, con chaqueta rosa, zapatos y bolso diminuto. ¡No podía creerlo! Además de todo el atuendo llevaba un sombrero de diseñador con un sensual birdcage y unos guantes con moños a la altura de las muñecas, de seda rosa. Estaba hermosa, un joven se colocó al lado de ella, saludándola con tres besos, uno de ellos en la boca como era la costumbre rusa, después se le quedó mirando y abordó la limusina que recién había llegado hasta ellos. El chofer de mi limusina me saludó presentándose como Alek Sminorv, una vez adentro siguió a la otra en dónde se encontraba ella. Estaba ansioso, al parecer, sin razón alguna, ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta ¿por qué nos deteníamos?

¿Qué sucede? - pregunté atento a mi alrededor.

Aquí será la reunión, la primera de ellas. Diríjase a la suite Imperial, segundo piso, toque dos veces - me informó Alek.

Gracias. ¿Mi equipaje? - cuestioné al ver que el joven conductor no se movía de su asiento.

Se lo entregaremos a los botones, no se preocupe, bienvenido - me deseo él, abriéndome un botones la puerta.

Gracias - era extraño, pero por alguna razón no dudé de que así sería.

Entré al Kempinski Hotel, era de lujo y se ubicaba en el centro de St. Petersburgo, era uno de aquellos lugares adecuados para los negocios, por lo que me dirigí hacia el lugar que me indicaron, sin darme cuenta quién se encontraba detrás de mí. Toqué dos veces y una mucama se dirigió a mi encuentro, abrió la puerta y salió saludándome con una venia. Cuando menos me lo esperé, Candice se encontraba delante mío, dándose cuenta de que aún miraba a la mucama.

Buenas tardes, Terry - me dijo con una sonrisa franca.

¡Candice estás… encantadora! - respondí muy escuetamente, pero es que la imagen que tenía frente a mí era grandiosa.

Entra, llamamos la atención - aseguró ella cuando unos chicos pasaban en ese momento y le decían cosas poco amables a Candice.

Hay que ser discretos, ante todo - dije solemnemente.

¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? ¡Luces cansado! - decidió cambiar de tema, creo que mi chiste no le hizo gracia.

No he dormido bien… últimamente - referí a la parte de cansado.

Lo siento, te estoy haciendo daño sin quererlo - se disculpó una vez más.

No estoy muy seguro, ¿por qué no me dejas intentarlo? - cuestioné mientras se acercaba a mí y luego me besó.

Aún no estoy muy convencida, tampoco he dormido gran cosa, estando aquí será mejor que lo tomemos con tranquilidad. ¿Nos vamos? - me invitó a salir y yo lo único que quería era besarla tan calmadamente que... no pude.

¿No será aquí la reunión? - pregunté como sabiendo que la respuesta iba a ser tajante y que tampoco serpia una invitación.

No, ésta es mi habitación - me sonrió y guiño un ojo.

¡Pícara! - le respondí de forma coqueta.

Tenía que saber que habías llegado con bien. Así que ¡vámonos! - Candice me tomó de la mano, con la otra tomo su bolso y tarjeta, saliendo lo más rápido posible.

¿Preocupada? - le quise jugar otra broma.

Ni en tus sueños. Espera…ahora sí - cuando menos lo sentí la tarjeta la tenía la mucama y yo me pregunté de donde había salido.

¿A dónde vamos? - quise saber.

A la reunión, sólo…te acompañaré; de cualquier forma te tenía que dar la bienvenida - me sonrió.

Dos pájaros de un tiro… - seguí con el intento de que sonriera, pero parecía un acontecimiento imposible.

Tres, en realidad - al final ella fue la que me hizo reír, ¿a qué se refería con tres?

Ese simple beso de saludo fue todo lo que ella me dio y ahí fue que me di cuenta de que la había extrañado más de lo que hubiese supuesto; fue entonces que cuando entramos al ascensor, no me resistí y la tomé de la nuca, ceñí su cintura con mi brazo derecho, incrementando el deseo, ella gimió y se separó suavemente.

¿Nos vamos? - preguntó ella dubitativa.

Fue inevitable que soltara una risotada. Cuando entramos a la sala de juntas, se dispuso a ir con Anthony Andley, ahí se encontraba también los abogados de las tres compañías, Sergey Ivanov, Andrey Voloyva y Peter Gólubev; Yuri Vólkov y su hijo Mijail. Faltaba yo, caminé dirigiendo mi mirada a Candice que tomaba asiento cuando Anthony le tomaba la mano y se la besaba. De pronto ella ocultó la vista, pegó sus piernas a las de Anthony y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, el temor de todos sus días apareció por la puerta, era sin duda Niel Leagan. Se removió inquieta, logró controlar un poco el nerviosismo, lo cual hizo que ese momento se disfrutase en demasía por el hombre que fungía como su primo político, pero también por ello, Anthony le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y de advertencia. Deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos como había sucedido en el ascensor, para protegerla de cualquier cosa que fuera.

Señores, señora me da gusto volver a verlos. Usted debe ser la señora Candice Andley - refirió Sergey Ivanov.

Sí, mucho gusto - Candice lo saludó amablemente.

Encantado estoy de conocerle, sobretodo porque es un enigma para todos aquí, pensábamos que era un ardid publicitario de usted viviendo en Rusia - mencionó el hombre entrado en años.

La mayoría del tiempo soy eso precisamente, en realidad es por mi seguridad, mi estatus en la familia, a veces no quiero estorbar a nadie, pero este negocio proviene de las cuentas de mi difunto esposo Albert Andley. Es por eso que estoy aquí, quiero firmar el acuerdo - explicó ella.

Uno de los abogados se le quedó viendo y al voltear el rostro hacia la puerta, entendió a qué se refería, decidió también no tomar en cuenta lo que había dicho, en realidad pensaba que el negocio no provenía de las cuentas de Bert sino de las de Ferrel, pero por alguna extraña razón, que él no develaría, ella quiso informar lo contrario.

Todos tomaron asiento y durante cinco horas se expresaron las cláusulas de tan millonario acuerdo, obviamente que cada abogado iba haciendo sus anotaciones, durante ese tiempo el trato obsesivo de Anthony hacia Candice fue enormemente cariñoso, mientras que Niel bufaba por esos roces que de inocentes no tenían nada. Había algo en ese repentino trato, tenía que saber lo que ellos tramaban. Al término de la quinta hora, Candice se quedó sola con el abogado y de pronto, el interpelado vio que se acercaba Niel por lo que la dejó sola, él la saludó y ella quiso alejarse de ahí, pero él fue más rápido y la tomó de un brazo jalándola hacia sí, Candice trataba de controlar el nerviosismo y cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente, le dio un puntapié y se alejó rápidamente de su lado, llegó hasta ella Anthony que apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerla, ya que la presión había sido demasiada y ella apenas viéndose libre, se desvaneció.

Pasé entre los presentes tan rápido como pude y la cargué en brazos hasta el ascensor, ante las miradas de todas las personas que se hospedaban en el hotel, por lo que me limité a subir a su habitación y al tocar, la mucama se hizo a un lado. Detrás de mí, Anthony sacaba un maletín y de ahí un botecito con tapón esmerilado, se colocó delante de mí y le dio unas pasadas a la nariz, haciendo que ella despertase, pero para mí mala suerte ellos hablaban en ruso.

¿Me desmayé? - preguntó ella somnolienta.

Sí preciosa, no sé qué hacia Niel ahí, no sabía que iba a venir - al parecer Anthony se disculpaba.

Afortunadamente el abogado no ha soltado que es un trato proveniente de los bienes de Ferrel - Candice se sentó. ¿Se enterará? - cuestionó preocupada.

Sí cuando haya firmado y para esa época, tu suegro estará ya al cargo de todo - aseguró Anthony.

¡Lo odio, lo quiero lejos, lejos de mí! - deseó ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo siento, pero es descortés que hablemos en otro idioma estando Terry presente - informó Anthony, indicándole que estaba en el recibidor.

¿Está aquí? - preguntó ella, espantada.

Te trajo en brazos. Lo sentimos, creo que te dejamos excluido. Permiso - me dijo Anthony cuando salió de su habitación para luego despedirse.

¿Cómo te sientes? - le pregunté, pensando que algo debería estar pasando para que ella lo tomara como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Mejor, ¿peso mucho? - me preguntó ella, sacándome de balance.

No, bueno si me costó un poco de trabajo... - referí cuando fui interrumpido por Anthony que sin más entró y la jaló hacia su habitación.

¡Candice debemos irnos, mi primo viene hacia acá! - exclamó saltándose todas las buenas maneras y empacando a velocidad.

¿Que no entiende las indirectas? - preguntó ella.

Vamos, lo siento debemos partir - me informó sin más.

¿A dónde te la llevas? - cuestioné sin poder creérmelo.

¡No te lo puedo decir! - me respondió, su equipaje era... ¡Dios Santo, estaban huyendo!

¿Por qué rayos no lo puedo saber? - les pregunté.

Por tu seguridad, lo siento, aprisa, aprisa - Candice volvía con lo mismo.

¡Deja que me preocupe por su seguridad! - espeté molesto.

No podemos, lo siento - ambos salieron por la puerta y su guardaespaldas también. Demetri, no dejes que nos siga y cerciórate de que no lo haga contigo - Anthony le había ordenado sin poder enterarme de lo que sucedía.

Esperen…¿qué sucede? - quise saber.

No puede seguirlos, lo siento, debe quedarse donde está - me aseguró el guardaespaldas y a los cinco minutos...

¿Dónde está Candice, Demetri? - le preguntó Niel.

No sé a quién se refiere joven Leagan... - Demetri fue irrevocablemente discreto.

Maldición Demetri, ¿por qué estarías aquí si no para cuidar de Candice? Dime ¿dónde diablos se encuentra? - le exigió pero el robusto hombre ni se movió.

No lo sé señor Leagan, ahora si me disculpa debo hablar con el señor... - se interrumpió al no saber mi nombre.

¿Terry…Terry Grandchester? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Niel no se había dado cuenta de que me encontraba ahí, así que decidí mentir.

Preguntaba a Demetri sobre Anthony - referí medio sonriéndole a Demetri para que mintiera de la misma forma.

Bueno al menos uno de nosotros dos sabe bien donde se encuentran, ¿verdad Dimitri? - infirió Niel.

No sé de qué me habla señor Leagan, será mejor que los deje solos. Permiso - Demetri se retiró rápidamente, despidiéndose de nosotros.

¿La viste, Terry? - me preguntó Niel enfurecido.

¿A quién, a Anthony? - cuestioné de la misma forma.

A esa maldita mujer, Candice ha sido lo único que me ha interesado en éste mundo, todos la esconden como si fuere inalcanzable. Primero Bert y ahora Anthony - me informa.

¿Te trae de un ala, entonces…? - inferí en son de burla.

Sí, desde que la conocí sabes. Fue…fue amor a primera vista, aunque en el camino me he topado con todos los hombres que ella conoce, Benedetti, los tres Rocco, Ferrel... ese viejo estúpido pensó que podía ganarme a mí. Y tú ¿por qué buscas a Anthony? - me preguntó asimilando esa información que sin querer me daba.

Por cosas del negocio tripartita - resolví responder.

¡Ah ya veo! Mi primo sabía que Bert lo había hecho sin pedir la menor consideración de lo que mi tío y mi padre pensaran - refiere él, comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor, lo cual decidí hacer al mismo tiempo.

Ya veo, pues me dio gusto saber de ti, pero tengo que retirarme - le dije y así era.

Está bien, adelante Terry y salúdame a Archie - me pidió de favor y luego desapareció.

Por supuesto. Bueno, ¿los seguiste? - contesté el teléfono que sonaba en esos momentos y del otro lado me dieron luz verde; al parecer Alex había hecho lo que le ordenaba.

Sí señor, estoy a unos metros de ellos, espero a que se detengan y le envío la dirección, ¿le parece? - cuestionó el hombre al otro lado.

Sí, por supuesto. ¿Sabe llegar a cualquier lado a partir del hotel? - le pregunté a un conductor de taxi que me habían alquilado en la recepción del hotel.

Sí señor, no se preocupe - aceptó el chico que se asomaba por una ventanilla.

Y así sucedió, cuando Anthony y Candice se detuvieron, Alek me envió la localización a mi celular y enseñándosela a mi conductor se dirigió hacia allí, Vince me dijo en ese momento que esa casa era una mansión del fallecido Ferrel. Era demasiado obvio que nadie se atrevería a visitarlos ahí por ser de las propiedades más excéntricas del dueño anterior, por lo que decidí darle una sorpresa por la mañana, ya que había viajado gran parte de la noche y estaba demasiado cansado cuando pude colarme por una ventana del ala sur de la propiedad. Entré a una de las habitaciones, dejé mi equipaje y me dispuse a dormir, las habitaciones eran lujosas y los cuartos de baño de igual manera, me metí a la cama y me dormí tan rápido que al otro día ni recordaba cuándo ni cómo lo hice.

Por la mañana me había despertado, me duché, vestí y bajé a lo que supuse era el comedor, dándome cuenta que Candice pasaba por el recibidor en shorts y playera de tirantes, demasiado sugestivo para mi gusto, aunque realmente me encontraba encantado, hasta que Anthony apareció delante mío y la tomó por la cintura, metiendo sus dedos en la espalda de ella por debajo de la blusa. Parecían que se estaban haciendo confidencias.

¿Aún con sueño? Deberías irte a dormir - recomendó el rubio dándole un masaje a la espalda, mientras ella intentaba tomarse un jugo.

Sabes que me costará trabajo, ésta casa me trae tantos recuerdos, más buenos que malos, afortunadamente - sonrió recargándose en su hombro más que adormilada.

Lo sé, pero aquí no se atreverá a buscarnos. No le avisé a nadie que veníamos - explicó Anthony con absoluta verdad.

Me lo imaginé, nena… - la movió insistentemente.

Mmm - respondió sin dejar que se cayera el vaso.

Te estás durmiendo, deberías irte a la cama. Te alcanzo en un par de horas - le avisó dándole un beso en la coronilla y mandándola a dormir. Mientras el seguía haciendo llamadas.

Gracias - respondió ella dando tumbos.

La vi, vi como ese destello de completa confianza hacia Anthony que la soltó de inmediato, se separaba con cada paso, Candice dejó el vaso de jugo en la mano de él y Francesco se lo terminó rápidamente, dejándolo en el comedor. Sentía que había demasiada confianza entre ellos, cuando Anthony desapareció por la puerta de la biblioteca, la seguí y observé que entraba en el ala contraria a donde me había quedado para después meterse en la penúltima habitación del fondo.

Decidí dejar pasar una media hora, a esas alturas ella ya debería dormir profundamente. Entré con sigilo, la habitación era grande, la ropa que tenía la noche anterior estaba desperdigada en una silla, la de Anthony sobre la mesita de noche. Me di cuenta de que habían compartido la cama. ¿Celos? No, increíblemente no sentía celos del hombre que había compartido la cama con ella esa noche, ninguno de los dos me inspiraba esa inseguridad y la verdad es que no sabía a ciencia cierta ¿por qué?

Candice se removió en su lugar. En algún lado, se encontraba un alto parlante, de esos que se usan para los bebés; se escuchaba la voz de Anthony hablando con una mujer en ruso. Candice parecía tener el sueño intranquilo, emitió un quejido y un sollozo al mismo tiempo; Anthony seguía conversando y ella comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente, él guardó silencio por minutos y la llamó sin obtener respuesta, después parecía haber dicho una mala palabra porque de pronto oí como corría hasta la habitación que compartían y entraba derrapándose cuando volvió a escuchar un grito desgarrador.

Candice, Candice despierta. Candice, mi vida, abre los ojos, ábrelos, estoy aquí para ti, por favor ábrelos - pedía él desesperado.

¡No, no... ugh! - Candice de un momento a otro no podía respirar.

Respira, respira, abre los ojos, Candice, Candice, Candice despierta - solicitaba él angustiado.

Anthony ¿qué sucede? - preguntó del otro lado de la línea la mujer con la que estaba hablando.

Es Candice, no puedo despertarla y se está ahogando - refirió él acordándose de que estaba aun en la línea, esperándolo.

Abrázala, levántala y abrázala, así despertará - recomendó ella dando de vueltas, la persona que se encontraba a su lado al oír esto se vistió y rápidamente bajo hasta llegar a su coche y derrapando se fue de ahí.

Candice, Candice, respira... diantres, no despierta... - exclamó muy preocupado.

¿Llevaste oxigeno? - le preguntó la mujer.

Esta allá abajo, pero... - en ese momento Anthony se había como desconectado, cerró los ojos y se calmó, debía guardar paciencia para reaccionar como su padre los había preparado.

Corre por el Anthony, corre porque puede morir de asfixia - lo apuró, tomando la experiencia de siempre ayudar a su novio.

Candice, Candice, despierta por favor, despierta, no me dejes así, angustiado, si te mueres no podré vivir sin ti - le pedí a ella, que se encontraba jalando aire.

Cof, cof, cof... - Candice comenzó en ese momento a toser y al oír eso Anthony venia subiendo las escaleras por lo que tuve que volver a esconderme.

Candice... ¿qué pasa? Respira... - le pidió Anthony a ella, cuando le puso la mascarilla.

Anthony dime ¿cómo está? - le preguntó la mujer, ya que hacia unos minutos que no le decía nada.

Tose, Candice... - la llamó al darse cuenta que de su boca comenzaba a salir sangre.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó ella de nueva cuenta.

No lo sé, sangra de la boca - respondió Anthony

Quizás se mordió, revísala, Candice... - susurró la mujer, al tiempo que caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, Anthony estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y no ataba ni desataba. Anthony, Anthony, dime ¿qué pasa? - ella tendría que centrarlo, debía conservar la calma.

No lo sé, se quedó en trance... tiene abiertos los ojos y está sentada - refirió el rubio que lo notaba perdido o sorprendido.

¿Cómo? ¡Benedetti va para allá! - aseguró ella.

¡No llegará a tiempo! - dijo finalmente, resignado.

Espera me llama, si, nos conectaremos compartido - avisó la mujer.

Anthony ¿qué sucede? - le preguntó su amigo.

No lo sé, está sentada y tiene abiertos los ojos, sangra por la boca y... es extraño... parece dormir - respondió al ver que se acercaba y no reaccionaba, le pasaba la mano encima de los ojos y no lo miraba.

¡Todavía está en la pesadilla! Tienes que sacarla de ese trance, pero primero ponle gasas dentro de la boca - ordenó Benedetti.

Benedetti sabía que podría avanzar el problema por lo que Anthony al recibir la sugerencia, fue al clóset y de ahí sacó un maletín provisto con material médico, sacó las gasas y las enrolló en forma de bastoncitos para después colocárselas dentro de la boca, justo detrás de las mejillas.

Sí espera - le dijo mientras lo hacía.

Deja abierta la línea - le pidió él.

Sí, ya están las gasas, ¿a cuánto estás? - cuestionó él preocupado.

A cinco minutos... entrare por el ala sur - aseguró Benedetti.

Sí, ahí siempre está abierta la ventana - respondió el rubio, eso ya lo sabía.

¿Qué hace? - cuestiono el medico

Sigue llorando, espera... comenzó a mover los ojos, muy rápido - contestó impresionado.

Rayos, llegaré en dos minutos, llévala al sótano, ahí te veo - le ordenó al rubio, haciendo que quitara todo de la cama y lo echara a un lado.

Sí, Flammy luego te llamo - le aseguró él.

Nada de luego te llamo, por favor mantenme en línea - le pidió con el corazón.

Está bien, aunque oirás cosas - le informo Anthony.

¡No importa! - a ella eso es lo que menos le desagradaba.

Anthony se quitó la bata y se puso la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, de debajo de la cama sacó una camilla articulada y cargó a Candice, le estaba costando trabajo recostarla hasta que aparecí, no podía dejar de verla en ese estado, debía ayudar.

Anthony se sorprendió de verme ahí, pero debía actuar rápido. Candice aún no recobraba el movimiento ocular y en ese momento, él y yo nos dispusimos a auxiliarla, salimos de la habitación, el por delante y yo en los pies, empujábamos la camilla hacia un ascensor, lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera una camilla con un enfermo. Entramos y segundos más tarde entrábamos al sótano, Anthony prendía algunas luces del interruptor que se encontraba a su izquierda y observé las instalaciones de primer mundo que tenían allí. Cuando cargó a Candice nuevamente y la dejó sobre la cama, la atendió como un enfermero lo hubiese hecho, cuando preparaba el tanque de oxigeno irrumpió en esa habitación Benedetti, apresuró el paso y se colocó unos guantes.

¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó él, comenzando a tomarle los signos vitales.

Nada, sigue igual. Terry y yo la trajimos hasta aquí - le informó haciendo que tomara en cuenta mi presencia.

¿Cómo estás aquí, Terry? - preguntó al tomar el baumanómetro.

Sí... ¿qué le pasa? - cuestioné.

Tuvo y tiene una pesadilla y aún no sale - respondio sin mirarme, al parecer él si estaba concentrado.

¿Cómo que aún no sale? - pregunté alterado.

Como lo has escuchado, en su mente trata de encontrar el objeto que debiera tocar para salir del sueño - refirió tomándole la temperatura.

Y ¿qué hace por lo mientras? - les cuestioné con sarcasmo.

Repetirá el sueño, por eso el nistagmo - refirió de nueva cuenta.

¿Nistagmo? - pregunté al no entender.

Sí, el movimiento de los ojos. No me mires así, eso te lo contaré después... la presión alta, veamos la boca, si se mordió la mejilla derecha...¡rayos! - maldijo el médico, tomando mas gasas y sacando las que ya estaban mojadas.

¿Cuál rayos? - preguntamos al unísono Anthony y yo.

Se quitó un trozo de piel, por eso no para. ¿Ha estado estresada...? - preguntó como si nada.

En la tarde vio a Niel... - Anthony se interrumpió.

Flammy, corta la comunicación, necesito hablar con William - le pidió a su novia al tomar el celular que Anthony tenía en la bolsa de la camisa.

¿Por qué con William? - preguntó Anthony enojado.

Me hizo prometerle que lo llamaría - explicó el médico.

¡Yo puedo encargarme de ella! - exclamó furioso.

No está bajo tú tutela - acarró el médico y reclamándole.

Lo sé, ¿es necesario? - peguntó aceptando que así era.

Lo siento Anthony, debo llamarlo... - Benedetti cumplió con su deber, le colgó a su novia y llamó a William Andley.

Está bien, adelante, hasta pronto Flammy - el rubio se despidió.

Infórmenme cómo está, de acuerdo - pidió la morena y colgó.

Te lo prometemos. Adelante - Anthony le dio su celular a Benedetti sabiendo que lo conocía muy bien, así que marcó el número.

Bueno... - saludó él viéndose interrumpido por William Andley.

¡Benedetti hijo, que bueno que llamas para saludarme! - exclamó William, esperando lo mejor del hijo de su amigo.

Soy portador de malas noticias William... - soltó rápidamente.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó él cortando la efusividad.

Candice... está enferma... - soltó.

¿Qué le sucede? ¿Cómo está ella? - preguntó con ansias.

Niel y Candice tuvieron un enfrentamiento hoy y ella salió huyendo, estamos en su casa, las líneas no son seguras, venga lo más rápido posible, necesito que firme el consentimiento... - tenía que hacerlo, era necesario.

Consentimiento ¿de qué? - el señor Andley quiso saber.

Tomaré una TAC del cerebro y una resonancia, para ver el estado del ojo, pero es posible que realice una tenotomía. Por favor, puede traerse al equipo médico de Ferrel, por favor - solicitó el galeno.

En un momento les llamo, salgo para allá - determinó.

Aquí lo esperaremos, recuerde que esta propiedad no tiene nada, procure no llamar la atención - le solicitó al gran hombre que veía por su hija.

Entraremos por el ala sur... - informó y cuando colgó su mandato fue acatado, alistando los camiones y la gente que necesitaba para ello.

Sí señor, vamos Anthony... a preparar el cuartel - Benedetti lo instó.

¡Terry, acompáñame! - y Anthony a mí.

Pero sólo van a venir seis personas, cuando mucho siete... - referí.

¡Tú no conoces a mi padre! Tenemos que abrir todos los sensores de la casa, así que ya que estás de visita ayudarás... - lo dijo en burla, pero cuando lo seguí llegamos a un cuadro de controles que se limitaba a un pequeño televisor. Lo que hizo que me riera.

Te ayudaré con más personas de las que deseas... buenas noches señor Cosomo, ¿está en casa? - le hablé al señor Cosomo.

Sí señor, buenas noches... - me saludó poniendo atención.

¿Tiene su cuerpo de seguridad listo? - le pregunté.

Cuando quiera señor, ¿en dónde lo necesita? - volvió a preguntar.

Te estoy mandando la localización, ¿puede ponerme en línea con Fred? - solicité maquinando todo en mi mente.

Sí señor, viene llegando, el señor Grandchester le llama - el señor Cosomo le facilitó el celular y Fred lo tomó.

Terry - me llamó.

Fred, ven con el señor Cosomo a Rusia, cuando lleguen a la localización me llaman, quiero apostados guardias en todos lados, en todos los caminos y por favor no hagan ruido - Fred se sorprendió de que le hablara en italiano, pero sabía que el Cosomo podría estar escuchando su conversación.

¿Algo más, señor? - cuestionó Fred.

Pregúntale a Nicola si tiene ya lista mi investigación - le solicité.

Sí señor, de su parte - respondió él anotando todo en su lista mental.

No está hablando en serio, señor Grandchester, ¿Rusia? - expresó el señor Cosomo.

San Petersburgo de hecho. Los espero aquí con lo último en tecnología a cualquier costo Fred... - solicitó.

Sí señor, lo veo en unas horas - aseguró Fred y colgamos al mismo tiempo.

Es una broma ¿verdad Fred? - preguntó el señor Cosomo.

Ninguna señor Cosomo, si no cree que pueda cumplir su misión dígamelo y yo contactaré al mío - se aseguró de que ya no preguntara nada y qué mejor que herirle el orgullo.

¡Por supuesto que puedo cumplirlo! - respondió orgulloso el militar que platicaba con Fred.

¿Cuántas horas necesita para reunirlo todo? - preguntó Fred.

Tres... - respondió el señor Cosomo.

Que sean dos... - sugirió Fred y salió de esa habitación.

Y ¿el permiso? - preguntó él, contrariado.

Eso es lo de menos, tenemos a la persona idónea para conseguirlo. Lo veré en el hangar Grandchester, lo espero en el aeropuerto de Milano Malpensa en dos horas, ¿de acuerdo? - cuestionó Fred dándole los datos.

¡Ahí lo veremos! - sonrió el señor Cosomo y desapareció.

Minutos más tarde...

Señora Eleonor - Fred se dirigió a la casa y a la sala de té.

¿Qué sucede Fred? - preguntó ella observándolo.

Habló el señor Terrence y me encargó un favor muy especial - Fred respondió.

¿Qué te encargó mi hijo? - preguntó Eleonor.

Un permiso de vigilancia en San Petersburgo - le informó tajante.

¡Oh Santo Dios! ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó mi madre.

No lo sé con exactitud, sólo tengo algunos datos... - respondió Fred parte de la verdad, lo que menos necesitaba era que mi madre se preocupase por mi seguridad.

Bien, hablaré con él en dos horas. ¿Que estarás haciendo allá hijo? - se preguntó Eleonor cuando se quedó sola.

Continuará...


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo XXVI

Mientras todos a su alrededor se movilizaban la respiraciones Candy fluctuaban por espacios prolongados. Anthony esperaba a su padre en cualquier momento y yo esperaba a Fred y al equipo del señor Cosomo durante más tiempo del que quisiera esperar, obviamente, hacia un par de horas que mi madre me había enviado la información que requería y el permiso de supervisión de San Petersburgo, sabía que mi madre lo conseguiría. De ahí en adelante se oía el pase del personal de William y nada del mío, apenas y pude pegar el ojo, pasaron las horas y cuando se ponía el sol, bajé al comedor, sin ser visto, al menos eso creía hasta que.

¡Hola Terry...! - me saludó Anthony.

¿Qué haces aquí, Terry? - cuestionó William cuando detuvo su mirada sobre mi persona.

Tengo hambre - respondí con sequedad.

Anda ven a comer porque no espero que hagas dieta eterna - se burló de mi Anthony que comía lo que alguna vez Candy cenó.

Anthony ya sabía que estaba aquí - respondí como declarando que así era.

Sí, tío, él me ayudó a llevar a Candy allá abajo - respondió él comiendo su fruta con cereal y miel. ¡Sírvete! - me extendió el plato de fruta y los aditamentos para que me sirviera lo que quería.

Gracias - agradecido me senté y serví.

El desayuno pasó sin contratiempos y el hambre que tenía me había cobrado factura al no poder llegar al postre, lo que a mis "amigos" parecía haberles hecho gracia, dado que ellos comieron postre doble. De ahí es que vi muchas cosas, como el comer dulce y frutas de una determinada forma al igual que ella. después del desayuno me di un baño y cuando comenzaba a mudarme de ropa sonó mi celular.

Fred... - le contesté la llamada del celular.

Terry, hemos llegado, en este momento tenemos ya instalado el equipo alrededor de la mansión de Ferrel, el señor Cosomo tiene puestos en diferentes puntos alrededor de ella - le informó Fred, puntualizando que el equipo de personas contratado era el de Cosomo.

Bien, me mantienes informado - le pedí a Fred. ¿Qué ha sucedido? - le pregunté a Anthony.

Es Candice - responde Anthony.

¿Qué pasa con ella? - le pregunté reacio.

La están operando... - me soltó sentándose en la escalinata.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué? - quise saber.

Recuerdas la anterior visita, pues Niel la raptó del hospital y tuvo una caída, se le formó un coágulo y eso le produce el movimiento involuntario de los ojos - explicó Anthony restregándose los ojos y bostezando.

Pero... - intenté caminar hacia el elevador cuando de pronto Anthony me detuvo.

No vengas si vas hacer escándalo, lo que menos necesita mi padre es que le estén haciendo preguntas... - refirió él molesto, deteniéndome.

En ese momento se oyó un pitido en el cuarto de controles y se acciona una alarma.

¿Qué pasa Fred? - cuestiono por celular cuando oigo la alarma dentro de la casa.

Hay una persona en la entrada... - refiere Fred desde el campamento apostado a unos quince metros de la entrada de la residencia.

¿La reconoces? - cuestiono.

Sí, es Niel Leagan... - refiere con cautela con lo que mis dientes rechinan.

Bien, arreglaré eso. Necesitamos a tu padre en estos momentos, ¿crees que quiera subir? - le pregunté a Anthony, haciendo que se comunicara con él.

¿Para qué lo necesitas? - me preguntó el rubio empecinado en que su padre no se molestara.

Niel está a punto de tocar la puerta principal - le cuento, esperando que entienda que solo debe vernos a nosotros tres.

¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Qué hace él aquí? - preguntó con enojo y furia yendo hacia la puerta para darle su merecido.

¿Quieres averiguarlo? Mejor llamas a tu tío y que él lo resuelva - le pedí amablemente, haciéndole entender que a su primo deberíamos tratarlo de cierta manera en la que no sospechara lo que sucedía en el sótano.

Bien, en un momento vuelvo... - al parecer Anthony entendió lo que sucedía y me obedeció.

Ding dong

Ahí estaba, la vigilancia estaba dando resultados.

Fred avísame de cualquier cambio - pido muy retóricamente.

Sí señor - responde Fred cuando me distraigo con la pelea entre William y Anthony, que vienen hacia mí.

¿Qué hace tu primo aquí? - cuestiona William a Anthony.

Te dije papá, que te trajeras sólo lo que Benedetti te pidió, pero nunca haces caso, el que tengas a muchos aquí es lo que lo atrajo - repitió cansinamente.

Bien, es mi culpa, ahora debemos abrirle y estar muy al pendiente de cualquier movimiento - aceptó William derrotado por la suspicacia de su hijo.

Anthony abre la puerta cuando su padre y yo nos encontramos sentados en la sala con una copa en la mano.

Buenos días familia - saluda Niel con cinismo al ver que no solo son Anthony y William los que están presentes.

Niel ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunta Anthony enfadado.

Eso mismo les pregunto tío, es extraño que hagas una fiesta aquí en ésta época del año - refiere Niel tratando de averiguar lo que ellos hacen ahí.

No es una fiesta... - responde William zanjando el tema.

¡Ah no! ¿Entonces? - Niel estaba insistiendo.

Tenemos invitados - refirió William mirándome.

Pues sólo veo a Anthony - informó él.

¡Qué simpático eres Niel! Mi madre se está arreglando para bajar a almorzar y mi chofer hace lo mismo. Mi madre le ofrece preparar la cena para agradecerle su hospitalidad señor Andley - le informó descaradamente a Anthony y a William.

Gracias... espero que haya encontrado todo lo que buscaba en su habitación - al parecer William captó la treta y me siguió el juego.

Sí gracias. Luego lo veo, Anthony - me despedí rápidamente.

¡Aún está enojado conmigo por la mujer esa! - le pregunta Niel a William.

Espero que te portes bien Niel... - refiere su tío, retirándose.

¡Cierto, que tú la defiendes...! - le reclama Niel.

¡Es mi nuera...! - William se da vuelta y le dice lo que ella representa para su suegro.

¡Ya no lo es más, sólo es una arribista! - decide sacar lo que en realidad Niel piensa acerca de Candice.

Niel si vamos a comenzar con lo mismo espero que mejor te vayas... - le pide Anthony.

Bien, bien, no comenzaré con la misma discusión de siempre, pero algún día va a saber qué clase de mujer era o es... - refiere Niel saliendo por la puerta cuando de pronto.

Bueno si no quieres otra cosa, tengo que ocuparme de todo lo demás, ¿te vas a ir a tu casa? - le pregunta William tratando de averiguar sus movimientos.

Sí tío, se que te gustará atender a tus invitados en solitario. Si me quieres invitar a cenar, espero que me llames - dice Niel cerrando la puerta.

Lo pensaré, en verdad que no quiero ningún espectáculo - le dice William antes de salir.

Buen día tío - se despidió por fin.

Buen día también - susurró sabiendo que me encontraba escondido. Terry sé que estás oyendo todo. ¿Quién te ha dado esa costumbre...? - cuestionó William.

Disculpe, mi madre estará aquí por lo menos dentro de tres horas - refiero sabiendo que si invita a Niel mi madre debía estar presente.

Bien, ¿que más tienes alrededor? Mis hombres no me avisaron que Niel venía, sólo que alguien había entrado... - William me pide explicaciones concretas.

Un equipo de seguridad muy avanzado, espero que conozca al señor Cosomo - le pregunto.

Muy avanzado, demasiado diría yo, seiscientos elementos con equipo militar es más que suficiente... - me informa pensando que lo sabría.

¿Seiscientos? - cuestioné asombrado.

¿No lo sabías? - pregunta él extrañado por mi respuesta.

Sólo los contraté, mi hombre de confianza es el que se encarga de lo operativo, creo que serán suficientes... - respondo aliviado.

Sí para doscientas hectáreas, los suficientes - respondió admitiendo que así era.

Le aseguro que el señor Cosomo pasara inadvertido... - contó Albert.

Bien, te veo en la cena y ahí me presentarás a tu madre - aseguró William.

Por supuesto. Mamá ¿cómo estás? - la saludé enfáticamente.

Bien Terry y ¿tú? - me contestó de la misma forma.

Prepara tu maleta y avísale a Flammy que pase por ti al aeropuerto para que vengan a casa de Ferrel, te encontrarás con Fred donde te lo indique, ¿de cuerdo? - expresé escuetamente.

Sí hijo, gracias... - respondio ella, de alguna forma sabia que no deberia de hacer ninguna pregunta mas que lo que le indicaba.

Bien te veo aquí - le aseguré.

Por cierto, tienes que llegar lo más rápido posible, prepararás la cena... - le informé rapidamente.

Marie... - sugirió.

Mmm si quieres... - respondí.

Bien, me la llevaré también. ¿Cena formal? - preguntó.

Te espero, supongo que si madre... - respondí.

Allá te veo hijo... - me aseguró cuando por fin me colgó.

Igualmente. Ah Anthony... - lo llamé cuando lo vi pasar por delante de mí.

Aún no sale de cirugía, Benedetti está preocupado... - me contó.

¿Por qué razón? - quise saber.

Hay creciente actividad en el cerebro, tenemos que esperar... - resolvió decirme.

Lo que esperamos no fue un par de horas sino muchas de ellas, era por mucho una tranquila y grande espera, a pesar de todo, de la tecnología y de las múltiples manos que ayudaban en la operación la cirugía se prolongo por más de cinco horas. Mi madre llegó hacia dos y preparaba la cena junto a Marie, William decidió invitar a Niel, pero advirtiéndole que no quería soportarle más de lo necesario por lo que él prometió no tocar el tema ácido entre las dos familias: Candice Andley. Todos debíamos aparentar tranquilidad cuando estábamos lejos de tenerla, mi madre tenía ya todo listo, los demás fueron avisados, Flammy y Benedetti se encontrarían allí, en la sala de espera del no tan improvisado quirófano. Las horas pasaban y Candice seguía en cirugía; me di una ducha y descansé los ojos unos momentos, pero sólo unos cuantos, quería sentir la suavidad de la cama cuando de pronto mi teléfono comenzó a timbrar.

Fred... - le contesté, quien mas podría ser a estas horas.

Un objetivo se encuentra por el ala sur, cerca de su habitación señor, ¿desea que lo interceptemos? - cuestionó Fred esperando a que algo se decidiera.

¿Quién es? - pregunté desconcentrado.

No es de la familia señor ni nadie que nos hayan indicado en el catálogo - refirió Fred asustándome un poco.

¿Viste desde dónde llegó? - pregunté lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Sí, desde la casa del señor Leagan... - me informó haciendo que me levantara rápidamente de mi cama

¡Intercéptalo y me averiguas quién es! Puedes decirle a mi madre que me despierte cuando llame a cenar, por favor - quería descansar un rato y al darle la orden a Fred, sólo atiné a apagar el teléfono y dejarlo sobre la cómoda, continuando con lo que hacía, dormir.

Sí Terry, pierde cuidado - le dijo Fred y colgó. Para luego hacer una llamada a Eleonor quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena para un total de quince personas, afortunadamente era ayudada por Marie.

Y así fue, dormí por aproximadamente una hora, cuando la puerta de mi habitación fue tocada tres veces, con lo cual me desperté y avisé que iba para allá, siendo abandonado a vestirme y componerme para la cena. la tensión había sido mucha por lo que esa hora fue celestial. cuando me dirigía al comedor sonó nuevamente mi teléfono, era Fred.

Fred - respondí a su llamado.

El señor Yuri Petrov es espía del señor Leagan y quiere averiguar si la señora esta ahí - me contó directamente.

Bien, manténgalo resguardado; después de la cena averiguaremos qué es lo que quiere Niel realmente - le explico a Fred y con eso me despido.

Si Terry, hasta pronto - Fred corta la comunicación mientras ve el rostro asustado del señor Petrov.

¡Bastardo, veamos que tramas! - decidido a averiguarlo y encaminándome a la cocina, me encontré al señor William.

¿Me tienes noticias, Terry? - cuestionó William.

Sí, Cosomo y Fred detuvieron a un espía de Niel Leagan - le conté sin detenerme a pensar si me creería o no.

¿Qué quieres decir con un espía? - preguntó William extrañado.

Un hombre que quiere saber si Candice está aquí - refiero sin verlo.

¡Qué testarudo es ese hombre! ¿No se cansa? - cuestiona el hombre apesumbrado.

¡No lo hará hasta que se tomen otras acciones...! - refiero enfadado con él por no poder restringir a su sobrino en cuanto a su actuar y proceder.

¿Debo preocuparme? - preguntó él aceptando que por consideraciones aún no había actuado en su contra.

No, por el momento tenemos una cena, ya después tomaré esas acciones, pero por si algo surge en la cena, sólo sígame la corriente ¿de acuerdo? - quise asegurarme que me entendía.

Sí Terry...sólo ten cuidado... - me pide el viejo hombre frente a mí.

Lo tendré y usted lo dijo, Cosomo son grandes ligas... - le digo a sabiendas que así es.

Por supuesto - William sonrió.

Señor Andley, espero le guste la cena... - exclama mi madre entusiasmada.

Me gustará, lo aseguro, nunca he visto que Terry se queje... - responde él haciendo que mi madre me observe atenta a mi reacción por el intento de broma de William.

Eso es cierto mamá, ¿cómo estás? - pregunté abrazándola.

Apresurada hijo, pero bien, ¿estás bien? - Eleonor me conocía demasiado.

Me conoces madre y sabes que no lo estoy, pero aparentaré que es un día fenomenal - exclamé sin sentirlo.

Bien, en unos minutos serviremos la cena. ¿Ya llegaron todos? - Eleonor sabía cómo tranquilizarme, sin pensar nada y mucho menos preguntar.

No, falta Niel, pero no creo que demore - le respondí adustamente.

Bien, te veo en un ratito hijo, ayudaré a Marie a terminar de poner la mesa - me respondió escueta, dándome un beso en la mejilla y entrando al comedor.

Sí madre, espero que hayan traído todo - cuestioné al notar que no habían discutido por el vino que tomarían en la cena.

Sí todo, el vino esta en el refrigerador - refirió y se fue.

Bien - sonreí. Fred - respondí el teléfono apenas cuando mi madre movía la cabeza en son de corrección.

El joven Niel ha llegado, está a punto de tocar - refirió su mano derecha.

Gracias Fred - agradezco por la información antes de colgar.

De nada Terry - responde y cuelga.

Señor William, Niel ha llegado - le informo al papá de Anthony encontrándolos en la biblioteca.

Vamos a la sala y tomemos unas copas para que todo parezca una cena - William apura a los demás y los conduce a la sala.

Sí vamos - todos se apuntan y van hacia allá.

William sirvió unas copas con champagne y se las dio a Terry, Anthony y a Eleonor cuando llego a avisarles que la cena seria servida, mientras afuera por decima vez Niel intentaba comunicarse con su espía sin lograrlo y guardando el celular se decidió a tocar. Marie al escuchar el timbre fue abrir y con una venia le indico que debía seguir por el recibidor hasta la sala, observándolo todo alrededor, nada fuera de lo normal hasta que llegó a la sala donde su tío estaba contando un chiste, eso era totalmente fuera de lo común.

Y entonces el cazador resultó casado... - terminó por decir William que reía abiertamente.

Jajajaja - todos soltaron esa carcajada sin observar la puerta.

Muy bueno, ¿no es cierto? - cuestionó William.

Buenas noches...

Continuará...


	28. Chapter 28

Hola chicas:

Me sorprende que estando en el capítulo XXVI, apenas se estén "quejando" de que no le entienden siendo que ésta historia no tiene nada de compleja como la de Pasión Africana (Albertfan) que tiene de pasado, presente y futuro en el va y viene de la historia, sí a eso yo le llamo complejo por la historia en sí y la gran cantidad de personajes. Pero Terry no tiene para nada esa complejidad y aún así ¿no le entienden? Eso es difícil de creer, lo más seguro es que no siguen la historia con cautela, les aconsejo que para que no se les pierdan los acontecimientos lo vayan escribiendo en un trozo de hoja, porque de difícil no tiene nada.

Me preocupa demasiado lo que sucede aquí, una de muchas pueden ser: que no prestes atención en lo que lees y te dé lo mismo, que no sepan leer (que eso si estaría no preocupante sino lo que le sigue), que no tengan la más mínima capacidad de retención, que estén leyendo demasiados fanfics al mismo tiempo o que de plano nos ataquen sin razón, lo malo es que por una pagan las demás y no es amenaza. Simplemente tengo muchos problemas de índole personal como para que las lectoras tanto de FF y Facebook nos hagan sentir peor, no acostumbro a confesarme y tampoco a mi edad a que me reprendan, si ustedes quieren leer mi fanfic se les agradece, si no tienen tiempo y tienen que comenzar desde el inicio sinceramente es problema de ustedes porque yo no voy a comprender lo que a mí me enseñaron en primaria, YO no tengo la necesidad de estar leyendo éste tipo de mensajes. Así que por el momento dejaré de un lado todos los fics, los iré escribiendo como mis penas me lo vayan permitiendo, al menos así ustedes aprenderán a no ofender a las personas que nos molestamos en publicar nuestro bello trabajo para entretenerlas y divertirlas.

Yo sugiero que en verdad se dediquen a leer detenidamente estos capítulos u otra, que lo lean cuando lo termine, aunque se desesperen, no queda de otra.

Gracias


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo XXVII

Buenas noches - contestaron todos ante la persona que anteriormente les había saludado.

Veo que esto es... muy agradable y que se divierten... - suelta Niel, de manera ofensiva.

¿Por qué no deberíamos ser agradables Niel? - pregunta William, aceptando que se divertían a pesar de que era una pantalla para distraerlo.

Los italianos nos dedicamos a la familia y las cenas son sagradas señor Leagan - explica mi madre cuando recién entra a la sala.

Sí es lo que veo, nosotros también lo éramos... - susurró con sorna, ya que desde que apareció Candice en la escena, ellos interrumpieron las noches familiares por la desunión.

Pues nosotros lo somos siempre a pesar de personas no tan agradables - refiero sin tener la más mínima cautela de lo dicho.

Terry, ¿aún por aquí? - cuestiona Niel al entender lo que trata de decirle.

Por supuesto, nos quedaremos una temporada. Me disculpas, sí...bueno - me interrumpo al notar su rostro de congoja y en ese justo momento Benedetti me llama para avisarme de algo.

Terry salimos de la operación, estamos vigilándola y te informaré de cualquier cambio, de acuerdo. Nos quedaremos un tiempo por aquí y dejaremos a una enfermera, después nos iremos a descansar y regresaré en un par de horas, ¿de acuerdo? - me cuenta Benedetti mientras un curioso niel se acerca y entonces comenzamos a hablar en sardo, un dialecto italiano.

Si, gracias - respondo en el mismo dialecto.

¿Sucede algo, hijo? - cuestiona mi madre extrañada.

Tía Claire, salió de la operación, nos avisaran si algo ocurre - respondí a mi madre, entendiéndome desde el principio todo lo que le había dicho.

¿Tienes una tía enferma, Terry? - cuestiona William, sorprendido de que ellos no estuvieran en Argentina, si no aquí y deduciendo adivinó por qué él no estaba con ella.

Sí, mi tía Claire, pero imposible visitarla, vive en Argentina. Digo, necesitábamos algún descanso, de cualquier forma mis primos se dedicarán a cuidar a su madre - referí atento al rostro de Niel, que pestañeaba por la información recibida.

Eso es lo bueno de los italianos, todos se ayudan - ironizó Niel, siendo cierto.

Sí, pasamos al comedor, ¡la cena está lista! - solicitó mi madre entusiasta por el motivo, que obviamente no existía.

Terry si quieres puedes irte a Argentina con tu tía, ella estará bien, te lo informaré, de verdad - aseguró William en un susurro.

Mi tía Claire Grandchester, es tía de mi padre y lleva cerca de 20 años en el mismo lugar en donde mi padre la dejó, en el panteón del chalet en Lacio - respondí sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo para que me siguiera la corriente.

Pero...¡qué buena puntada! - aceptó el señor William.

Afortunadamente dudo que Niel conozca el sardo, ya casi no se utiliza - le aseguré, aclarándole que es la primera vez que lo usaba después de la muerte de mi padre.

Bien, afortunadamente como tú dices, si lo conozco. ¡Bien jugado Terry! - William lo felicitó.

¡Apresúrense, la comida se enfría! - exclamó mi madre, arreándonos. Pueden sentarse - pidió ella de nueva cuenta.

¡Gracias madre, como siempre tus cenas son de excelencia! - la felicité porque la mesa era exquisita, esa era su costumbre.

Tenía que aportar algo hijo, William fue muy amable de invitarnos a pasar unos días aquí en su casa de campo - agradecida mi madre, hizo ese comentario.

Gracias, pero de hecho deberás felicitar a mi nuera, ésta casa era propiedad de Ferrel y creo que ella es la dueña - afirmó William sonriendo.

Sí, en efecto, ella engatusó a mi tío quien sabe con qué tipos de favores y ahí lo tienen, él le dejó toda su fortuna - aseguró el moreno.

¡Niel! - fue reprendido por William.

Bien, siga defendiéndola tío y Anthony, si nos descuidamos también te dejarán sin herencia - murmuró groseramente.

No sabes lo que dices, Niel - aseguró él, sin tomarlo en cuenta.

Entonces William, Candice no usa ésta casa - quiso saber mi madre, que especialmente su curiosidad era innata.

No, no la hemos visto en éstos últimos años - refirió cuando era exactamente lo contrario, pero eso sí que no se lo iba a decir.

No le parece un desperdicio Eleonor, casas, fincas, edificios y nadie sabe nada de la dueña, además todo lo sigue manejando el abogado de la familia Andley - Niel quería lucirse esa noche.

Bien, bueno, no diría un desperdicio, una casa tan grande requiere de muchos servicios, además no sabemos por qué no las utiliza, quizás para ella sean demasiado ostentosas - aseguró ya que conocía un poco más que Niel de su forma de vivir.

Por supuesto que son ostentosas, esto es Rusia, llena de castillos y mansiones - Niel mencionó el lujo como era su costumbre.

Sí, pero entiende Niel, ella es sencilla... - espetó Anthony, se lo había dicho hasta el cansancio.

¿Has visto cómo se viste? ¡Parece pobre! - exclamó mientras tomaba un trozo de pescado de la bandejita de plata que se encontraba al frente de él.

Anda de uniforme por el trabajo - refirió William preocupado por la superficialidad de su sobrino.

¡No necesita trabajar! - exclamó Anthony por décima o diecinueveava vez, realmente había perdido la cuenta.

He oído que de todos los descendientes de tu familia, ella que no pertenece, es la única que trabaja en algo distinto que los negocios familiares y que además es propio de los hombres - sin embargo, las preguntas de mi madre tenían un propósito.

Por supuesto, a diferencia de Niel por ejemplo, tiene una empresa rentable, trabaja con Kolios y es heredera - responde William con naturalidad.

Sí claro, ¿alguien ya sabe de Ni...? - cuestionó Niel sin querer.

No es asunto tuyo Niel, deja de hablar de Candice y encaminemos la conversación hacia otro lado - zanjó el tema, no era una información que me supiera, quién demonios era Ni.

¡Santa Candice! Si tener hijos por todos lados es lo suyo, sabes que heredará muchas cosas, más de las que Ferrel tenía planeadas para mí - Niel no quitaba el dedo del renglón.

Vaya, eso sí que es difícil de pensarlo - admitió Anthony burlón.

Ya te dije que eso es problema de ella - rebatió William.

¡Quizás sea tu nieto! - aseguró él muy convencido de que ella tenía un hijo en algún lado.

No ha tenido hijos con nadie, ya lo hubiéramos enterado

Si tú lo dices, ese niño de ¿dónde salió? - cuestionó Niel alterado.

¡Niel basta, cenemos! - William tenía que parar ésta discusión; así que mandó a callar a su sobrino y en verdad que zanjó el tema.

Así la cena dejó de ser alegre, para convertirse en algo más de protocolo. Pasaron los minutos y todos pensaron que no podría ponerse más aburrida. Al terminar de cenar, todos pasaron a la sala a tomar el té y comenzaron a hablar de cosas más interesantes, antes de que me pusiera a ver una fotografía que se encontraba delante mío y sobre la chimenea, fue muy alucinante. La fotografía mostraba a una Candice de cabello suelto que corriendo su cabello se encontraba en el aire. Eso me hizo sonreír, porque cada vez que la veía, ella se recogía el cabello para que no se lo viera, de ser posible, nadie.

Candice detesta traerlo suelto... - dijo Anthony.

Por eso se lo recoge, aunque se le vea mejor - admite William haciendo sonreír a su hijo.

Esa foto se la tomamos cuando vivía aquí con Ferrel - explicó Anthony.

Claro, los amantes disfrazaban su amorío de todos, hasta de su esposo - comentó Niel como si pudiera evitarlo.

¡Niel! - advirtió de nueva cuenta William.

Bien, bien me callaré... - prometió él.

Sí quizás algún día, te arrepientas - aseguró su tío.

Hasta no ver cómo me arrepentiré, no lo aceptaré - refunfuñó el joven.

Bueno caballeros, ha llegado hora de ir a dormir - anunció William.

Pienso lo mismo, vamos mamá - la invitó a acompañarme.

Vamos hijo, vi que comenzaste a hablar sardo, ¿alguien inmiscuyéndose? - me cuestiona divertida.

Niel es peligroso mamá, nada de lo que conoces en él es verdadero, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado - le pedí con fervor.

Lo tendré, voy por Marie, debe de estar durmiendo en la cocina - sonrió sabiendo que probablemente así era.

Descansa - le desee.

Tú también hijo - mi madre como siempre, me deseó buenas noches.

Gracias y llévate a Marie a la cama - le pedí.

Lo haré - aceptó y se metió a la cocina.

¡Terry! - Niel se acercaba a despedirse.

Niel, buenas noches - me despedí con cara de buenos amigos aunque eso estaba lejos de sentir.

Igual para ti - deseó Niel dándome un abrazo y saliendo por la puerta.

William - lo llamé atento.

Sí Terry - respondió el hombre acercándose a donde me encontraba.

Le recomiendo que alguno de sus chicos coloque una de sus cámaras con audio en la entrada - sugerí amablemente.

Bien, lo veré. ¿Bajarás? - me preguntó mientras tomaba un mando y comenzaba apagar las luces de todos lados.

Sí, creo que Anthony también - acepté que él me había ganado la decisión de hacerlo.

Bien, descansen y no te preocupes, mi habitación es la única que tiene cámaras de esas aéreas, me enteraré de lo que pasa mientras Benedetti descansa - me aseguró y subió las escaleras lentamente.

Y ¿Flammy? - cuestioné rápidamente antes de que entrara a los pasillos de las habitaciones.

Igual que Benedetti, la única persona ahí serán ustedes y una enfermera, de ahí en fuera el equipo médico descansa en las habitaciones aledañas - me informó.

Bien, descanse William - le deseo dirigiéndome al elevador.

Mientras todos se retiraban a descansar, aproveché para bajar a la sala de espera que se encontraba en el sótano, al salir del elevador me encontré con Anthony, quien se había quedado esperando justo en la puerta de entrada a la sala de recuperación.

Anthony, ¿por qué no entras? - le cuestioné al verlo ahí.

Me dieron órdenes de que esperara - me respondió.

Sí, quizás nos den ropa especial para entrar a la habitación de recuperación - me imaginé y más siendo una operación cerebral.

No había pensado en eso... - admitió el rubio viendo como una enfermera se acercaba.

¿Usted también va a entrar? - cuestionó la enfermera cuando me vio esperando y observando cómo Anthony se enfundaba en una bata, tapabocas, cofia, botas y guantes de quirófano.

Eso intento - admito.

Sólo puede entrar de a uno por vez, tenga usted éste paquete, colóqueselo y vendré después - ella indicó mientras me proporcionaba otro paquete de la misma ropa que a él.

Bien, gracias - agradecí enterándome de como se colocaba la ropa dada.

Anthony se vistió y después de verificar sí se lo había puesto todo, se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Candice, luego al entrar se quedó mirándola recargándose en el resquicio de la puerta, a sabiendas de que le estaba observando. Era todo muy extraño, él por primera vez estaba admitiendo que el amor por ella era genuino, al ver que una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro y que tampoco tuvo a bien quitársela para dar unos pasos y levantarla cuidadosamente de la cama de hospital para después, abrazarla, haciendo que los brazos de Candice se soltaran hacia atrás, ya que ella no estaba consciente.

Observé cada movimiento, sabía que todo era porque ella se encontraba de ese modo, de no ser por ello, lo más seguro es que se sentiría de diferente forma, me prometí que hablaría con él, pero no estaba seguro de si lo habría hecho o no.

Por un momento interminable, perdí gran información al ver que ella no despertaba, decidí no mirar más y por supuesto deambular por ahí; digamos que le di al güerito cierta privacidad, por el momento. Ya regresaría para saber que le ocurría a Candice, subí por el elevador y al salir me dirigí a la sala.

Caminé y al llegar esa foto me hizo sonreír, pensando que quizás no era porque ella quería vislumbrar su cabello al aire.

Terry ¿aún sigues aquí? - preguntó William al verlo aparecer por la sala, donde me había quedado, observando la foto que anteriormente vi.

Sí, Anthony necesitaba privacidad, así que se la di - respondí explicándole por qué estaba así.

Esa es una de mis fotos favoritas, ¿quieres saber la historia? - preguntó sonriente.

¿Tiene una historia? - cuestioné al mismo tiempo.

Por supuesto, todo en Candy es una historia, sabías que no le gustan las fotos... - explicó conmocionado, es más podría decir que tenía cierta aversión.

En serio, ¿por qué? - quise saber.

No es fotogénica según ella - me respondió con burla, por supuesto que lo era.

Pero solo tienes un par de fotos - rebatí sabiendo que entonces ella no se dejaba tomar fotos.

No, aquí tengo más, luego te las enseño. Por el momento te contaré ésta historia, fue una de las últimas que le hizo y está conectada a los Rocco, así que sentémonos y la escucharás sin interrumpir. ¿Quieres un trago? - me invitó cortésmente a que yo mismo me sirviera.

¿Lo necesitaré? - pregunté ameno.

Probablemente... - aceptó él.

Eso fue lo menos sutil que me hubo dicho, por lo que comencé a servirme el trago de whiskey que me ofreció William, después me lo llevé al sofá y sentándome esperé que comenzara.

Bien, la historia comienza así, Anthony y Candice estaban recostados en los camastros de la alberca en la mansión y yo me encontraba arriba en la terraza de mi habitación descansando. Todo se oye desde mi terraza, así que decidí enterarme de algunas cosas, porque ellos dos, todo se cuentan - comenzó a relatar William, sin cuidado alguno.

Candice, dime - solicitó Anthony dándose vuelta en el camastro para que actuara el sol en su espalda.

¿Qué cosa? - contestó ella con flojera, bostezando.

¿Recuerdas cuando Bert y tú se fueron Cartagena? - cuestionó Anthony, curioso.

¡Oh sí! El miedo al avión… - al parecer Candice es lo único que recordaba.

No me refería a eso, ¡te atreviste a cortarte el cabello! - refiere Anthony con entusiasmo.

Él dijo tácitamente que le encantaba verme el cabello suelto y eso hice, entré a una estética, me hice una cola baja, lo até, lo corté y después le regalé mi cabello en caja dorada - relató ella sonriendo y casi carcajeándose cuando terminó de contarlo.

Sabes que no era eso a lo que se refería... - insinuó el rubio, sabiendo que a ella esa acción le hubo costado su casi casamiento con su hermano.

Para que no es específico, no supe qué cara puso, por qué no contraté a alguien para verlo - susurró más para ella que para él.

Jajajaja yo sí lo vi, me encontraba con él cuando un chico le llevó una caja tipo regalo para rosas con tu larga y rizada cabellera dorada, aunque lo que le enfadó no fue precisamente eso - aseguró el chico, levantándose para imitar a su hermano y su comportamiento.

¡Ah no! Entonces, ¿qué fue? - quiso saber ella.

Sencillo, había una nota en el exterior: _"…Para que tengas entre tus dedos mi cabello suelto…". Candice_. Esa frase se le quedó grabada, tanto que maldijo en ruso y no te diré lo que dijo - se mofó su amigo, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara por la burla con la que escribió ese mensaje.

¿En serio? Solamente obedecí sus órdenes y ahora mira qué bonito lo tengo, haberlo llevado de niño fue bueno - se entusiasmo con la idea.

¿Te divertiste? - le cuestionó el rubio.

¡Oh sí! Sobre todo porque esa noche me invitó a cenar y no me reconoció. Estaba súper enfadado.

¡Con que burlándote! - Anthony la retó.

Poquito, además sé que le gustó - exclamó ella.

Por supuesto que no, lo recibió, lo tiró en el bote de la basura y yo lo recogí para unas pelucas para los niños con cáncer. Pero sobretodo porque no se lo esperaba, dio como cien vueltas por la habitación del hotel y tenía un humor de perros - termino por contarle, sorprendiéndola.

¿A poco? - quiso ella saber.

Oh sí, ahí fue el comienzo de todo - recordó Anthony.

No es cierto… - refirió ella sonriéndole.

Sí, desde ahí le comenzaste hacer más cosas - recapituló él.

Se lo tenía merecido. Sobre todo en el baile de verano, ¡qué lindo momento! - recordó ella con cierta ensoñación.

¿Por qué lindo? Si lo dejaste en ¡ridículo! - le reclamó con culpa.

No, no, él se dejó en ridículo solito. Le dije que controlara ese maldito genio porque si no iban a suceder cosas impensables, al menos, ahí conocí a Marcello - rememoró.

¿Fue ahí donde lo conociste? - preguntó Anthony con cautela.

Sí, estaba tan guapo y era tan galante, fue bueno que uno tuviese ojos... - explicó ella, sonriendo.

Como los de Bert cuando Marcello intentó besarte - le mencionó a sabiendas que ella no lo aceptaría.

No me besó, era yo la que trataba de encontrar la base del perfume que traía - confesó la rubia, sacándole una sonrisa de desconfianza a Anthony.

A Marcello le encantó esa búsqueda y Bert salió perdiendo, aunque… - se interrumpió su cuñado.

Aunque…bueno, se vengó - admitió cuando recordó ese suceso.

¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? - ahora era el rubio quien quería saber.

Bueno, tú sabes…entró a mi habitación antes de que Marcello se fuera a la suya y me quiso… - le contó cuando ella se sonrojó.

¿En serio? - le insistió.

Sí, pero no contaba con defensa personal femenina - respondió ella, haciendo una forma de golpe.

¿Fuiste tú? - le preguntó asombrado.

¡No te lo contó! - exclamó la rubia.

No, de hecho no quería ni que le tocáramos ese tema y nunca supimos cuál de nosotros le dio su merecido, ¡golpeas bien! Los cardenales aparecieron a media tarde y aún no me lo puedo creer... - comentó dándole un golpe con el puño, sabiendo que eso significaba que lo había hecho bien.

Hasta esa noche lo supe, no lo había utilizado nunca. En el desayuno ni siquiera me miraba, estaba tan concentrado en su plato y en su té - ella atinó a mofarse.

En serio y ¿cuándo se dio el cambio? - le pregunto entusiasmado con esa idea, observando como ella se metia en la alberca.

No sé, supuse que cuando dejó de ordenarme, después de mi cabello, un ridículo, un paseo con Marcello, una clase de defensa personal, una imposición, creo que no van a alcanzarme los dedos… - se rio de esas anécdotas que nunca, nunca se las había contado.

Espera ¿cuál paseo con Marcello? - inquirió el rubio, extrañado por esa confesión.

¡Ah no sabes esa! Bueno resulta que cuando fuimos a Lisboa nos hospedamos en unas cabañas cerca de la finca del Abuelo Rocco. La primera vez que se enojó fue por una nimiedad, me entretuve en el pueblo cercano y llegué tardísimo, ya sabes que se ponía cómo se ponía de loco el león y que comienza a gritarme. Me quedé calladita - aseguró ella, haciendo una señalización de silencio con el índice en sus labios.

¡Qué raro! - comentó él emocionado y extrañado a la vez.

No dije nada hasta que en la tarde muy alegre y contento, fue a mi habitación y no me encontró, su ayudante de cámara según él, me contó que el señor estaba que echaba chispas porque se me olvidó el celular y después se atrevió a regañarme: _"…una señorita decente no llegaba a medianoche de andar por ahí con alguien que él no conocía..."_ \- recapituló, un tanto accidentado, las memorias seguían frescas, pero tan sólo con recordarlas no podía creer que ahí fue donde Bert había perdido la cabeza.

¡Por supuesto que lo conocías! - expresó Anthony emocionado.

Eso lo sabía, entonces simplemente le contesté: _pues que yo sepa señorita dejé de serlo hace mucho tiempo y no tienes que estarme cuidando porque mi compañía de esta noche era un hombre que me podía defender de cualquier…a, así que si nos disculpas, voy a cenar con Marcello en su finca y ah no me esperes despierto_. Lo malo es que fue delante de Marcello - concluyó la rubia, admitiendo que la sola mención del contrincante de Bert tampoco era muy aceptado.

¡No es cierto! - exclamó Anthony cada vez más sorprendido.

Oh sí, muy, muy cierto. Creo que no tengo que contarte con la bestia con la que me encontré cuando volví de la cena. Para él estaba muerta desde que me di la vuelta y me fui con Marcello; no me preguntó lo esencial, que también su padre y su abuelo estarían ahí - comenzó a contar con más detalle la rubia.

¡Ah sí! Entonces ¿por qué te hablaba cuando aterrizaron? - cuestionó él cuando esa parte no se lo creía.

¡Quién sabe! Tú entendías a tu hermano, eso decía de dientes para afuera, pero en realidad sólo esperaba lo predecible. Te voy a contar esto, pero no debe de pasar de aquí, es muy vergonzoso - susurró como si alguien los estuviese oyendo, era difícil oírlos de esa manera.

¡Te lo juro! - aceptó ella en son de que así lo hacía.

 _ **Inicio del flash back**_

Cuando entré a mi habitación, no me había dado cuenta que él estaba en penumbras cerca de la ventana. Ya sabes que siempre llego, me quito los zapatos, estiro los pies, me quejo del dolor, luego voy al baño y me cambio el pijama. Pues en eso estaba cuando Bert encendió una lamparita que se encontraba en una mesa.

¡Hola! ¡Me esperaste, qué lindo! - espeté haciéndole mofa

¡Qué tiene de lindo este momento! - exclamó Bert, muy molesto.

¿Por qué lo dices? Bert ya es muy tarde, estoy tan cansada, puedes ser breve y salir de aquí - le pidió ella con premura.

Seré breve, pero ¡no saldré de aquí! - le avisó el rubio mayor.

¿Cómo quieras? ¡Buenas noches! - lo saludé y comencé a cepillarse el cabello.

Estuviste despierta hasta las cuatro de la mañana, ahora me vas a escuchar, digo como a eso de las cinco terminaremos - avisó Bert modulando su voz.

¿Seguro? - cuestioné bostezando.

Claro que sí, te lo aseguro. Dime, ¿te divertiste? - preguntó Bert, sabiendo que ella es lo que hacía en cualquier lado.

Estuvo muy amena la cena, Marcello es lindo conmigo cuando no hablamos de dinero, obviamente - referí como si fuese importante.

Ahora dime, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto? - preguntó Bert enfurecido.

El camino hasta aquí es horrible, no quería que nos accidentáramos, venimos despacio - expliqué lo que Bert le pedía.

Ya veo, dime una cosa, ¿te acostaste con él? - cuestionó sin vergüenza.

¿Perdona…? - pregunté sin entender lo que él intentaba decirme.

La pregunta es clara, ¿te acostaste con él? - volvió a increpar.

¡Creo que eso no debe de importarte! - contesté enfadada siquiera por lo que se estaba imaginando.

¡Oh sí que me importa! Crees que me gusta hacer el ridículo delante de la gente, no vienes sola, sino conmigo y Albert Andley no es el estúpido al que tienes que dejar abandonado por un Rocco - me gritó, levantándome y jalándome hasta él.

Pues creo que sí, ahorita mismo estás haciendo el ridículo frente a mí al menos, porque te vas a quedar esperando una respuesta, ¡vete de mi cuarto! - lo corrí, soltándome de su agarre.

¡Contéstame! - me volvió a tomar y jalándome me exigía una respuesta.

Suéltame, no estás hablando con una de tus sirvientas y sin ánimos de ofender, pobrecitas ella que culpa tienen de trabajar para un hombre tan vulgar como tú - muy, muy enojada le contesté, lo primero que quería decirle.

Entonces… ¡me vas a dar lo mismo que le diste a él! - Bert metió la mano debajo de mi pijjama y de un jalón la rompio, evidenciando la playera que siempre llevo debajo del pijama. ¡Vas a ver lo que es un hombre vulgar! - me amenazó empujandome a la cama y asustándome de muerte. ¿Qué partes te tocó para hacerte enloquecer? - él se posicionó arriba de mí. ¡Dímelo! ¡Tal vez así sigas comportándote como una cualquiera! - comenzó a besarme y tocarme por todos lados, sus manos, sus manos me recordaron, me recordaron que alguna vez las sentí, así de esa forma tan asquerosa y morbosa.

¡Estás loco si pretendes que te lo diga! ¡Suéltame, no puedes forzarme! - eso me hizo reaccionar y atacar, le grité y me zafé fe su agarre, saliéndome de debajo de él sobre la espalda.

Pero no te forzaré para nada, ¡si te beso te dejaré queriendo más…! - me garantizó cuando tomó mi pie para que no me escapara y consiguientemente pasó sus dedos sobre uno de mis pezones, levantándolo en un instante.

Recuérdame que soy de palo, todo ser viviente sexuado tiene esas reacciones y sobre todo si hay cierta química entre ellos, acaso ¿no lo sabías? - le respondí y aclaré sinceramente.

¡Mujer, no soy iletrado! - respondió él jalándome para que me quedase quieta.

Pues lo pareces, ahora ¡suéltame o no respondo! - le amenacé con sigilo.

¿Qué harás? ¿Entregarte a mí? - me preguntó altanero.

Ni lo sueñes, haré algo mejor, ¿eso querías no? - le cuestioné después de pegarle en los genitales, saliendo de debajo por completo y sacando algo de ropa de los cajones para luego meterlo en una maleta.

¡Maldita! - vociferó él, agarrándose las partes lastimadas y quejándose al mil por haber sido lastimados.

Nos estamos entendiendo ahora. Bueno…Marcello…puedes darme asilo en la finca, ¡no quiero estar aquí! - le llamé por celular haciendo que desde el fondo, se oyera como chirriaban las llantas en el camino, sonido de que el auto daba vuelta.

¿Ha pasado algo? - quiso saber Marcello sintiendo que algo sucedía con ella, algo por demás grave.

No, sólo ven por mí, por favor - me temblaba la voz, esto, esto ya lo habia vivido aunque de manera diferente.

Como era obvio tu hermano tardó en recuperarse, cuando eso pasó, mi maleta estaba hecha y me puse una gabardina sobre el pijama o lo que quedaba de ella, luego se oyó un toque en la puerta y me acerqué hasta ella. Cuando abrí, el abuelo Rocco me miró estupefacto, estiró la mano y recogio algo de sangre de mi mejilla derecha, la verdad que no sabía que me había pasado. Al verme, me morí de vergüenza, no oí cuando Bert se encontraba detrás de mí, jalándome de la cintura, reaccioné, todo, después fue un desastre.

¿Qué ha sucedido Candice? Acompañé a mi nieto, pero ¿qué sucede? - me pregunto el abuelo Rocco.

Estoy tan cansada abuelo, sólo quiero dormir... - afortunadamente habian llegado y yo, me sentia aliviada aunque fuese por algun momento.

¡Tú no vas a ningún lado zorra! ¡Te quedarás aquí porque lo digo yo y usted abuelo puede retirarse! - exclamó enojado, tirandome al suelo y pegando mi cabeza contra el poste de la cama.

Señor Andley, ¿qué significa esto? - le exigio saber el abuelo Rocco cuando comenzaba a levantarme y caminaba erraticamente detras de él.

¡Aaayyy, Bert déjame en paz! - exclampe sintiendo su mano aventarme al piso.

Me había tirado a un lado de la cama, sentí un artefacto en una de las bolsas de la gabardina, ahi encontre una navaja, la saqué con apenas una vision borrosa. Tenía que hacerlo, la tomé y lo amenacé.

¡No te atreverás! - exclamó él asustado.

Yo no apostaría mi mal tino, ¡déjame pasar! - esa era una realidad, no era que tuviera mal tino, si no que mi vision por alguna razon no era buena.

Candice, abuelo, Bert, ¿qué haces? - preguntó Marcello alarmado por la escena.

¡Intentaba violarme! – era una mentira, lo sabía.

¿Qué cosa? - ambos exclamaron incrédulos.

¡No es cierto, sólo me cobro lo que te dio a ti, tuvo sexo contigo y no te lo negó! - espetó furioso y rojo de ira.

¿Qué has dicho? ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Candice? - preguntó Marcello sin entenderlo completamente.

Me ofendes, acaso crees que soy tan libertina como tú. No quiero volver a verte, esto si no te lo voy a perdonar Albert, eres igual de bestia que Niel, deberías haberme golpeado si querías sexo, al menos así no me hubiese enterado otra vez… ¡te odio! - respondí con todo lo que tenía, estaba harta de que todos pensaran siempre lo peor de mí.

¡No soy Niel! - espetó enojado.

¡Oh sí¡ ¡Por algo son familia! Los dos cortados por la misma tijera, ¡por el mismo corazón! - le arrebaté lo último que poseía, su dignidad masculina.

¡No puedes decir eso! ¡Sabes lo que es hacerme quedar como el estúpido que me has hecho ser! - Bert exigió lo que el suponía su deber.

Estúpido ya er… - grité y luego me desmayé, siendo atrapada por el abuelo Rocco.

Candice, Candice despierta, anda linda - el abuelo Rocco me dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla derecha, justo donde la tenía cortada.

Llévatela al coche, me llevaré la maleta después – ordenó el abuelo Rocco a Marcello.

Candice, ¿está bien? - de pronto el semblante de Bert cambio de uno muy enojado y colérico a uno muy preocupado por mí.

¿Te preocupa? - le preguntó Marcello ironico.

¡Sabes que sí! - afirmó Bert.

Pues no se nota… - ironizó ahora el abuelo Rocco.

¡Imbécil! Aleja tus manos y tú preocupación de aquí, ¡aléjate o te mato! - Bert lo amenazó.

Pues no deberías hacerlo, Marcello al auto. ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto, Bert? - le preguntó de vuelta.

¡Tú defiendes a tu nieto, pero dije la verdad! - se defendió cuando observó como marcello me llevaba hasta el auto en brazos.

¿Sobre quién? ¿Sobre ella o sobre ti? No creas que no sé qué tienes una vida disoluta, pero no pienses que todos tenemos tus principios. Esto va en contra de tus principios morales, tu familia puede estar decepcionada por tu comportamiento porque esto se lo informaré a tu padre - advirtió el anciano, tomando la maleta y saliendo de allí.

No debe meterse en mis asuntos, anciano - advirtió Bert pagado de sí mismo.

Y tú ¿me lo vas a impedir? No eres más que un niño malcriado. Buenas noches y para que lo sepas, ella se tardó mucho porque la cena fue con todos los Rocco - le aclaró tajante haciendo que su semblante cambiara rápidamente. ¿No dices nada? Eso era lo menos que esperaba de ti, buenas noches - el abuelo Rocco se despidió sin cerrar la puerta.

Pero y Candice - cuestionó mientras el abuelo Rocco salió por el pasillo.

Me haré cargo de que vuelva con nosotros - le aseguró.

Pero mi padre la quiere ver cuando aterricemos... - exclamó.

Eso será problema tuyo, no mío, permiso - el abuelo Rocco no estaba para lamentaciones.

El abuelo Rocco se dirigió al auto, realmente había querido fingir que me desmayaba, pero por alguna razón que Paula no me había dicho durante tantos años, mi mente no soportaba las altas tensiones ni las descargas de adrenalina, algo pasaba conmigo, pero ni ella ni Benedetti me querían decirme nada. Tan pronto él abordó la camioneta, nos fuimos de ahí y cuando me encontraba ligeramente despierta sentí los brazos protectores de Marcello cobijándome y llevándome a una habitación, me quedé hasta muy tarde de ese día durmiendo casi hasta la noche. Pero bueno, después se armó lo demás, el abuelo Rocco llamó a tu papá y le contó todo con lujo de detalles, ese día Bert no durmió casi nada, primero por la culpa, después porque tuvo que ir al hospital según él le habia hecho un gran daño a sus genitales, después cuando regresó, se durmió si acaso un par de horas porque tu padre había volado hasta Lisboa muy enojado, lo despertó con un golpe en la mejilla y se quedó escuchándolo muchas horas.

¡El honor de la familia! - exclamó William enojado.

Ya entrada la mañana, le pidió que se lavara o bañara y después lo acompañó donde la finca de los Rocco.

Tu papá me pidió disculpas por el comportamiento del soquete de tu hermano y la verdad que estaba furiosa, entonces el bruto de Bert me pidió disculpas y como no quise ni escucharlo, me abracé a Marcello y ya no lo solté, estaba diabólicamente celoso y poco me importó. Tu papá lo amenazó con que si no lo disculpaba al menos, no lo quería ver en Francia para nada porque los hombres de su familia no eran tan cobardes como para forzar a una mujer a entregarse, si ella no lo quería.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Pero entonces, ¿te quedaste una semana con Marcello? - cuestionó Anthony.

No, fue un mes. La verdad es que Bert se volvía insoportable cuando quería. Tuve que decirle que lo disculpaba, pero que nunca le perdonaría nada de lo sucedido, así pasó una semana, lo tuve que perdonar en serio, porque lo veía hasta en la sopa, era muy chocante - explicó Candice, un poco harta.

Espera, espera, entonces ¿por qué los vi una semana después? Muy acarameladitos - espeté curioso.

No, fue un mes después. La verdad que la vida con los Rocco después de eso fue difícil, el abuelo Rocco cayó enfermo y quise cuidarlo. Claro que eso no lo supo Bert, nunca - refirió la rubia.

Mi papá cuando llegó de Lisboa estaba muy decepcionado, que también enfermó, Bert siempre había sido su hijo predilecto, yo no me enteré de eso, lo tenían muy en secreto; sólo supe que tu debías hacer algo y que hasta que eso no sucediera, él no podía volver a casa. Mi madre lo protegió, pero en una noche en la que mi padre tomaba vodka en la biblioteca, mi madre entró a pedirle y a suplicarle que le retirara el castigo a Bert.

Minutos más tarde, oí decir a mi madre que no podía creerlo, se soltó a llorar cuando mi papá le contó lo de Niel y advirtió: _tu hijo adorado iba hacer lo mismo, ¡te lo imaginas! ¡Por supuesto que no! Sabes que es lo que más me duele, soy el padre de esa basura que es mi hijo, no lo he educado así y se lo dije, sabes que me contestó, nada, su maldito mutismo y su estúpido orgullo. Lo peor que podía haberme pasado, he quedado en ridículo ante los Rocco, si Bert quiere que le perdone, ella debe hacerlo primero, puede acusarlo de intento de violación -_ terminó de contarle a mi madre haciendo que sus sollozos fueran lastimeros.

¡No, él no quería hacerlo! - exclamó mi madre.

Entiende mujer, Candice es extranjera, sabes en el problema legal en el que estaríamos metidos por su maldito carácter, óyeme bien Lucrecia, si tu hijo no cambia y pide perdón hasta arrastrarse si es necesario; lo siento mucho, no lo ayudaré con la afrenta legal que interpongan en su contra - advirtió William muy molesto.

¡Está enamorado! - espetó su madre.

¿Qué has dicho? - William pensó que no había escuchado correctamente.

¡Qué Bert se enamoró de ella! - volvió a confesárselo a su esposo.

Con más razón, ha ido de error en error, se lo tendría bien merecido si no lo perdona - William a pesar de estar enojado, acepta con una sonrisa que el estar enamorado lo hace aun mas estúpido.

Es que la ama demasiado... - susurró ella, acongojada.

Lucrecia, mi amor, dime, tú que hubieras hecho en su lugar, ¿crees que me hubieses perdonado si te hubiese obligado? - decidió hacerle una pregunta, tomándole las manos.

¡Nunca! - Lucrecia retiró las manos de las suyas.

Ahí tienes la respuesta - él se dirigió hacia el escritorio, comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro.

¿Dónde está Bert? - preguntó ella.

En Lisboa. Espera…bueno, el consulado mexicano…si soy su padre… ¿Cuándo? Gracias - respondió, contestó, aceptó y refirió el día de una cita, agradeciéndolo.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Lucrecia, sabiendo que algo malo se avecinaba.

Te lo dije, me puede comunicar con Marcello Rocco, ¿qué ha dicho? Gracias, iré mañana a verlo - hizo lo mismo, que con la anterior llamada.

¿Qué sucede? - increpó Lucrecia, no soportando la tensión.

Está enfermo y Candice no quiere separarse de su lado. Tengo que empacar, debo ir a Lisboa. ¿Me acompañarás? - cuestionó mi padre.

Sí, vamos a preparar las maletas - Lucrecia tomó a su esposo de la mano.

Eso fue un desastre, alguien del hotel se encargó de hablar al consulado mexicano en Lisboa y de pronto todo fue horrible, sobre todo para Bert y tus padres.

Me lo cuentas y no me lo creo. No lo entiendo, si Bert ya estaba enamorado por qué forzarte a lo que claramente era un ruidoso acto…aunque mucho después creo que se desquitó - refirió el medio acordándose de esos sucesos.

Digamos que ciertas partes las había planeado meticulosamente, pero lo estaba soportando tan bien que no me imaginé que fuese acabar así, esto fue una gran prueba para todo, su orgullo, su crianza, su todo, aceptando que no podía hacer su voluntad al menos conmigo. Todo se arregló cuando abuelo Rocco estaba completamente re establecido, cuando eso sucedió ya me había tranquilizado, había aceptado medianamente que me pidiera disculpas y decidí perdonarle, hablé con tu padre que iba a verlo justo cuando me bajase del avión, pero que viajaría con los Rocco.

Desgraciadamente pues no pude cumplir al cien por ciento ese plan, porque tu hermano me abordó justo cuando caminábamos por el hangar de los Rocco, creo que viste esa parte, me enfurecí tanto por sus explicaciones hasta que me confesó que estaba celoso y estúpidamente enamorado y le di mi respuesta.

Una cachetada fue tu respuesta… - chasqueó la lengua, como si nada.

Sí, lo sé, me pasé, pero me estaba sacando de quicio, me di la vuelta sin ver la cara de asombro que tenía, se había dado por vencido y después sin que lo advirtiera regresé a darle un beso - respondió ella emocionada.

En serio, ¿lo besaste? - cuestionó Anthony.

Sí y le dije una sola frase - ella enrojeció hasta la coronilla.

¡Ah sí! ¿Cuál? - preguntó esperando que le confesara una gran verdad.

 _¡No que no podías ser sencillo! - espetó ella._

¡No lo creo! - aseguró Anthony.

Él tampoco lo creía, pero después de todo lo que hizo ese mes, creo que era todo lo que quería. Así que decidí doblegar mi orgullo ya que él había destruido completamente el suyo - confesó Candice, sonriendo de manera triunfal.

Continuará...

Hola chicas, pues sí, el capítulo anunciado en facebook es de Terry, uno largo, ya que desgraciadamente no lo he podido cortar debido a que la secuencia no me lo permite. Por otro lado, sería bueno que les pasara una dirección de un video para que las que de plano no les agarran ya nada, le entiendan, que bueno, como bien dijo Caro, la novela es completamente lineal y de difícil nada.

Por otro lado, les recomiendo que busquen un canal de youtube llamado Conociendo a las Escritoras del Candymundo y verán cómo soy en una parte. Hay una entrevista para Doncellas Eternas de Terry Grandchester y lo siento chicas, así es uno y no pienso cambiar para que la historia se acople a sus gustos.

Acerca de Terry:

watch?v=-oC8tKSP528&index=12&list=PL4ovPg_rqH533GlLsZaI2oAtlWD3LuFzF

Esta es la primera vez que en Terry llamo la atención y que contesto uno por uno los reviews:

 **Josie** : Lo malo es que la mala leche como se dice en México no es propio de las críticas groseras. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Martha** : Lo siento, imagínate que tú haces algo para tu familia, que inviertes tiempo, que descuidas el trabajo, tus horas de sueño y que encima te lo critican, que te dicen que es pésimo y de pasada que no te creen la actitud de los protagonistas, ¿qué pensarías?

" **Guest** ": Recuerda que dije y escribí "Fanfiction y Facebook", entonces si has leído los reviews y no has encontrado nada parecido, por lógica es que está en "Facebook".

 **Vialsi** : Hola chica, creo que pocas sabemos leer. El descanso de Terry me ha servido para traerles un buen de actualización, sobre todo por estos capítulos que estoy escribiendo porque no los tenía.

Rosario: Pues porque también trabajo y hago otras actividades, de verdad, que esto lo debieran de ver como un regalo de nosotras mismas, muchas de nosotras nos hemos dado de baja en fanfiction por no tener una angustia más y no menos escribiendo para entretenerlas.

" **Guest** ": Las críticas no las hay buenas ni malas, son criticas finalmente. Una cosa es criticar un trabajo y uno muy distinto ofender a las que nos quemamos las neuronas y las pestañas en la red, escribiendo. Repito: escribí "Fanfiction y Facebook", por lo que si en Fanfiction no lo notaste es por lógica que está en Facebook. Los simples comentarios a todos nos molestan, te pongo un ejemplo, no sé si conozcas a Tuty Pineapple, quizás no porque es Albertfan, uno de sus reviews en una de sus historias le dijeron que era una puerca; ¿qué crees que sintió Tuty? ¿Alegría? ¿Crees que se rió por ese comentario? La chica que la ofendió ¿la conoce? ¿La ha tratado? Tuty desde el inicio te dice, la historia es de: Albert, contenido explicito, por lo tanto, es para gente adulta, es muy religiosa, de su propia invención y los personajes cambiarán de determinada forma. Yo no lo hago porque somos diferentes escritoras; la reacción de todas obviamente de que si no te gusta, no leas; pero no sólo porque afecta a la escritora ya que si el enfado perdura así como suelen ser los ataques, muchas de nosotras damos de baja las historias con tal de no tener más angustias; digo, no nos puedes pedir que aguantemos tanto ataque personal y que no digamos nada, de papel no somos, así que el tacto es fundamental en una crítica. Se aplazan los tiempos de publicación porque es una "adaptación" a una novela que existe, que por alguna razón debo reescribir algunas partes para Candy Candy, pero que no está acabada, no porque las castigue, por Dios, si sólo me dedicara a escribir, moriría de hambre; ustedes deben de considerar que no me mantienen mis padres, que no tengo un marido que me diga anda, escribe y yo me ocupo de los gastos y que yo sólo me dedicaría a escribir. También existo, calzo y como, digo es obvio que ésto lo hago para compartir porque no me pagan para hacerlo. Creo que es la primera vez que lees una novela mía, soy tardada, vaya que lo sé, sino me crees la Dama del Retrato o un Amor que no entiende de Pasiones te lo pueden decir; porque en ocasiones mis trabajos son absorbentes, sí como lo oyes tengo muchos trabajos, no sólo uno. En serio que lo correcto es que suba cada vez que escriba, que mi tiempo me lo permita y sobre todo que exista la inspiración, porque para escribir muletillas, vaya hasta eso me criticarían. Podemos ser honestas dentro de la honestidad y enojada no estoy.

Ahora, espero que eso les haya quedado claro, en otro punto les hago una pregunta a todas mis lectoras:

¿Alguna vez les he dejado inconclusa una historia?

Si es así, díganme cuando que no me acuerdo...

Gracias, Pathya Strovski.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo XXVIII

¿Has entendido esto, Terry? Quiero que entiendas que ella es... diferente... en muchas cosas - advierte William.

Lo he entendido a la perfección - aseguré pensando que no del todo, pero no tenia que parecerlo así.

No lo creo, de hecho creo que sabes que ellos dos no son exactamente cuñados... - William lo sabía, sabía que Candice y Anthony no respetaban sus parentescos aunque lejanos.

¿A qué se refiere? - cuestioné como si no supiera exactamente a qué se refería.

No pretendas que no sabes a qué me refiero, Terry. Sé que esos dos tienen relaciones íntimas y sin compromiso - responde William volteándose a la ventana.

Y ¿no te ofende? - pregunté sin salir de mi asombro.

Claro que no, lo que ellos no se han dado cuenta es que aquí los únicos que van a salir lastimados son ellos mismos, uno u el otro, pero eso tienen que aprenderlo, así que no meteré mis manos... lo malo es que a Candice ya no le interesa Anthony - me informó un poco triste.

¡Ah no! - quise informarme, pero dudo un mucho que él me daría alguna información extra.

No, podría decirlo, es más apuesto que está comenzando a verte como un prospecto de pareja, pero... - se interrumpió cuando vio que alzaba el rostro.

Pero... - insistí.

Espero que puedas jugar bien tus cartas y no lo arruines, sé de buena fuente que ellos ya no han tenido más encuentros desde que Anthony le pidió a Benedetti que se la llevara. Cuando todo esto comenzó, ella era diferente... así como con mi hijo y la historia se está volviendo a repetir, como ella alguna vez te lo dijo, espero que puedas aguantar lo suficiente - respondió William con entusiasmo.

Lo haré, sólo que aún me estorban algunos... - sonreí para servirme más whiskey.

Los Rocco, vaya, esos no desaparecerán, así que no pierdas el tiempo en hacerlo - recomendó William enfadado.

¡Estoy seguro de que sí lo lograré! - respondí con vehemencia.

No, quizás más adelante te enteres por qué. Candice realmente piensa que algún día te acostumbrarás... - volvió a sonreír.

¿Usted pudo? - le pregunté risueño por el semblante que tenía.

Sí, por supuesto. Sólo es sentido común aunque como a ti no es de tu agrado Marcello para mí no los es el abuelo Rocco, pero he aprendido a compartirla - respondió con ironía, no me lo podía creer, ¿William envidioso del abuelo Rocco?

Lo hace ver tan sencillo - espeté.

Es muy sencillo en realidad... ya he andado ese camino, pero debo dejarte que tu lo averigües por tu cuenta - me dio una palmada en la espalda.

Eso mismo me dijo Anthony cuando... ahora era yo quién se detenía.

No cometas ese error, lo peor que puedes hacer es obligarla a ser como tú estás acostumbrado. De alguna forma ella se ha encargado de ocultarnos una gran parte de su vida, no he logrado averiguar cómo es que ella los conoció - admitió William.

Y ¿por qué no se lo pregunta? - cuestioné sin más, en serio le resultaba difícil hacerlo.

Es creo, una fibra sensible, no quiero verla triste otra vez... creo que lo mejor será no hacerlo nunca - respondió él con pena.

Pero usted sabe cómo hacerlo - emití una opinión.

Sí lo sé, pero creo que tuvo algo que ver el tiempo que pasó antes de que Bert la encontrara, ¿no sé si me entiendes? - cuestionó.

¿Cómo es eso? Pasó mucho tiempo de aquello, según Anthony, sólo fueron unos meses - emití sin tomar en cuenta que probablemente Bert se haya demorado más de unos meses en encontrarla.

Sí podría ser que tan sólo unos meses, pero solo después de que se recuperó, como ya te había dicho, se desapareció de aquí y no volvimos a saber de ella hasta que Bert la encontró en Francia - respondió William.

Ya veo... - terminé por aceptarlo.

Sé que lo tuyo con ella, ha sido cosa del destino, ámala por quién es, no porque la quieras diferente, que si ella ya lo hace, te responderá cien veces más de la misma forma - sugirió William.

Gracias - respondí.

Vamos a dormir - sugirió él.

Bajaré un momento sólo a darle las buenas noches - confirmé.

Por supuesto, buenas noches Terry - se despidió y salió de la biblioteca, obviamente que le seguí.

Buenas noches William, ha sido una historia fantástica y muy instructiva - agradecí justo cuando nos dirigíamos al pasillo que comunicaba con las escaleras.

Fantástica será la vida si la vives con ella, ¡suerte muchacho! - me deseó y se retiró de ahí.

Gracias William - le agradecí sabiendo que por algo lo decía.

¿Papá, todavía estás despierto? - preguntó Anthony cuando salía del ascensor.

Sí, platicaba con Terry, pero estoy listo para dormir - respondió William abrazando a su hijo.

Sí papá, vamos. Buenas noches Terry - me deseó y caminaron hasta que cada uno llegó a su habitación.

Buenas noches, Anthony - le regresé el saludó.

Después de dejar el vaso sobre el mini bar, me dirigí hacia el sótano, al salir del elevador me detuve un momento, mi celular sonaba y después del tercer timbre contesté.

Fred - respondí.

Terry, rápido, muévete de dónde estés, van atacar la mansión, acciona la palanca de seguridad que Cosomo colocó para asegurar el perímetro cerca del ascensor, es la que tiene rayas amarillas- sugirió Fred en medio de jadeos, al parecer estaba corriendo.

¿Qué sucede Fred? - le pregunté pero ya no obtuve más respuestas.

De un momento a otro, tomé una palanca que Fred me había señalado y al jalarla toda la mansión se quedó a oscuras, aparecieron segundos después líneas rojas, láseres de detección y movimiento; hasta para mí fue extraño verme en rojo, las luces interiores eran del mismo color, de un momento a otro comenzó a oírse una ráfaga de los disparos, sí disparos y de pronto todos comenzaron a moverse, las enfermeras accionaron la parte de abajo, dejándola aislada y blindada para nuestra seguridad. Fred me había colgado y apenas mi celular se colgó volvió a sonar.

Nos atacan Terry, ¿estás con ella? - preguntó William. Estoy ocultándome debajo de las marquesinas de las ventanas, alguien dispara - me contó.

Sí, Fred me había explicado sobre los láseres y los he accionado, el sótano está blindado ¿verdad? - le respondí cuestionando lo que parecía increíble.

Sí, una labor titánica, pero si él llega a entrar y se da cuenta de que esto es así supondrá que algo pasa, te ha dicho algo Fred - preguntó sabiendo a quien se refería.

No lo sé, aunque dudo que lo haga si usted me está hablando. Protéjanse, de preferencia debajo de los muebles, quizás seamos atacados con rifles de movimiento, usted conoce más a su sobrino - referí dirigiéndome a ese hombre.

Pues al parecer no, Anthony ¿qué haces aquí? - le preguntó a su hijo. ¡Agáchate! - ordenó.

Benedetti y Flammy están allá abajo, sólo estamos tú, yo, Marie y Eleonor, Terry - me informó Anthony.

¿Hablo con él? - pregunté cuando continuaban las ráfagas de balas.

¡Cielos, qué pasará papá! - preguntó Anthony cuando se oyó que uno de los cristales de las ventanas se hacía añicos.

Terry sugiere esperar - respondió su padre que continuaba tirado sobre la alfombra.

Terry - alguien me llamó.

¿Qué pasa Flammy y Benedetti? - cuestioné a la joven que venía por el pasillo que daba a los dormitorios de las enfermeras.

Fred está hablando con él - respondió Flammy, asustada y agazapada a mi lado.

William tengo que cortar la comunicación, hablaré si pasa algo - le informé al señor Andley y colgué inmediatamente.

Sí gracias - respondió él.

¡Benedetti! ¿Qué pasa, qué te dijo Fred? - pregunté atento cuando llegué hasta él.

Que los láseres y las automáticas harán su trabajo, a cualquier persona que se acerque a la mansión se le disparará - respondió dando de vueltas. Terry, tu madre, no sé qué pasa con ella y ¿Marie? - pregunta ella.

¡Cierto! ¿Qué pasará? Bueno voy a ver a Candy, ¿me avisan si sucede algo? Benedetti te encargo a mi madre, por favor - le pedí a Benedetti, sabía que en sus manos la seguridad de mi madre sería completa. Yo... a mí me urgía estar con ella, no es que la prefiriera a ella, pero es que hacía horas que la necesitaba, que necesitaba saber de ella.

Bien, lo haremos - respondió al entender que eso era así.

Continué mi camino cuando de pronto se comenzaron a escuchar tiros de automáticas, tiros repetitivos y gritos de heridos, nada podía acercarse a la mansión, pisadas de personas y gritos en inglés respondían, quizás eran los hombres de Cosomo, pero a ciencia cierta había pasado poco más de una hora entre tiros y quizás algunos vidrios rotos cuando entré con Candice, sí ahí estaba en terapia intensiva, repicaba el sonido del electrocardiograma que nos decía que estaba viva y de pronto me di cuenta de algo importante, su ritmo cardiaco estaba aumentando, la enfermera se acercó a revisar el electrocardiograma.

Por favor, por favor háblele, necesitamos que su ritmo cardiaco se tranquilice - me pidió la enfermera ansiosa. Ande joven, le hablaré al médico.

Obedecí a la enfermera, me acerqué a la cama de Candy y tomándole la mano, se la acaricié y de inmediato el pitido cambió, ella o yo quería creer que me reconocía, lo cual me sacó una sonrisa cuando llegó Benedetti.

¿Cómo está? - preguntó él cuando recién venia entrando.

Supongo que mejor, mi madre ¿cómo está? - cuestioné procurando no olvidarme de ella.

Bien, Fátima y ella estaban avisadas. ¿Qué sucederá arriba? - me preguntó sacándome de concentración.

No lo sabremos hasta que Fred me avise - respondí la verdad.

De acuerdo, veamos. Señorita sígala medicando y nos avisa cualquier cambio - refiere Benedetti.

Sí doctor - asintió la enfermera.

Vamos Terry, vamos a descansar - me invitó a irme a descansar.

Pero... espera. Fred - me llamó mi chofer y hombre de confianza al celular.

Señor, ¿está usted bien? - cuestionó él.

Sí Fred, ¿ha sucedido algo? - pregunté.

Sí señor, dos muertos y tres heridos, uno de ellos escapó - refiere Fred.

¿Cuál escapó? ¡Fred! - insistí.

Niel, señor. Niel Leagan...

Continuará...


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo XXIX

¿Niel Leagan? ¡Rayos! ¡Qué le pasa a ese hombre! - respondí enfurecido caminando a todos lados.

Terry, ¿qué sucede? - cuestiona Benedetti acercándose a mí.

Bien Fred, me avisas cuando haya pasado la contingencia y reten a los hombres de Leagan hasta que llegue la policía. Dime Benedetti ¿ya ha pasado esto en otras ocasiones? - cuestioné atento.

Este... sí claro, pero no hemos blindado en esas ocasiones, además nosotros sabemos el procedimiento por Anthony, que nos lo ha enseñado, protocolo 6 - responde Benedetti sorprendiéndome, ya me lo imaginaba.

Es decir que Candy ya ha estado aquí y ese ¿la ha atacado? - cuestioné a mi amigo, no pudiéndolo creer.

Bueno, tanto como que ha estado aquí sin supervisión, no, sólo algunos descuidos - refirió Benedetti con mucha cautela, era obvia que mi reacción no iba a resultar muy buena.

¡Descuidos! ¡Son unos estúpidos! ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que sucedió en el hospital? - espeté furioso.

Pero ese suceso no fue nuestra culpa, Demetri murió esa vez - admitió mi amigo como si con eso evitara que no sucediera.

¡Y la iba a violar por segunda vez! ¡Esto es todo lo que puedo permitir! - respondí encolerizado comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación improvisada.

¿Por qué dices eso? - me preguntó Benedetti.

¡Porque me la voy a llevar...! ¡Por eso! - respondí accionando la puerta.

¡No puedes, la acabo de operar, se tiene que quedar! - insistió mi amigo enérgico.

¡Tendré cuidado! - respondí con vehemencia.

¡No lo harás y esa es mi última palabra! - gritó Benedetti.

¡Hey ustedes dos! ¿Qué sucede? - Flammy llegó a separarnos, había escuchado todo.

¡Flammy, no te metas en esto! Por favor - solicité a la novia de Benedetti.

¡Oh sí que me meto, todos los están oyendo! - subió la voz un poco.

¡Es que tu novio me prohíbe llevarme a Candy! ¡De aquí! - respondí molesto por la actitud de Benedetti.

¡Es que tu amigo está loco! ¡Por no decir que está demente! - respondió él con ahínco.

Es que tu novio no ha visto que aquí es donde más está expuesta y por lo mismo no te estoy pidiendo permiso... - le dije enojado a su médico.

¿Qué cosa? ¡Estás demente si crees que te la vas a llevar! - me informó corriendo hacia un botón azul que se encontraba en la puerta de su habitación.

¿Qué opinas de tu novio? - le pregunté a Flammy, ella debiera ponerse de mi lado.

¡Y de tu amigo! - respondió el médico.

¡Qué Benedetti tiene razón! ¡No puedes llevártela! - respondió poniéndose de su lado.

¿Cómo? - quise saber por qué me preguntaba eso.

¡Qué no puedes llevártela! - afirmó Flammy de nueva cuenta.

Bien, ya veremos que si lo puedo o no hacer - afirmé como diciendo que así lo haría.

No Terry, estarías cometiendo un error... - responde Flammy, sabiendo que el riesgo de una operación y más la de ese tipo era un enorme error, Flammy se acerca a una puertecita que tenia al lado y la abre.

Pues véanlo que no, es más la voy a sacar ahorita - les dije a los dos.

¡Flammy, ahora! - le ordena Benedetti.

Lo siento, Terry... - se disculpó Flammy y accionó el botón, atrapándome en una especie de infrarrojos.

¿Qué sucede? ¡Flammy! ¡Noooo! ¿Qué hiciste? - quise saber, por qué lo había hecho.

Lo que se hace en protocolo 7... - soltó sonriendo.

Y ¿qué se hace en Protocolo 8? - le pregunté con curiosidad.

No querrás saberlo, por lo pronto te contamos que en breve estará por aquí los que están allá arriba - refirió Benedetti señalando el piso de arriba.

¿Por qué? - le pregunté a él.

Porque vas en contra de los deseos del tutelaje de Candice... - refirió Benedetti haciéndome reír.

¿Cómo? ¿Tutelaje? ¿A estas alturas? - quise saber por qué no dejaban...por qué no me permitían llevármela.

Sí, bien, creo que ésto no te lo sabes. Al morir Bert, Candice se quedó a cargo de William y solo él puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana con ella - reafirmó Benedetti.

Bien, sólo que no estoy de acuerdo - respondí.

¿Protocolo 7? ¿De quién? - preguntó William cuando bajó al sótano.

¡Tenía que ser, de Terry! - se burló Anthony.

Lo siento Eleonor, así se quedará mientras él quiera llevársela - aseguró William.

Pero aquí ¡no está segura...! - afirmé con vehemencia.

¡Sí lo está, más que segura! - respondió William.

Si insistes en llevártela solo la dañarás más - explicaron Flammy y Benedetti, complementándose.

¡Su operación fue de cerebro, mentecato! ¿Crees que soportará el traslado? - expuso Flammy.

Pero... - intenté rebatirlo, pero tenía mucha razón.

Ningún pero, valoro mucho a Candice, así que más te vale que no te le acerques. No hasta que ella cumpla parte del testamento - William cometió una indiscreción.

¿Cuál testamento? - pregunté extrañado.

El de Ferrel por supuesto, éste año es el último donde ella será soltera, el próximo se convertirá en madre - respondió con gusto Anthony.

¿Madre? ¿Esposa de quién? - quise saber, no lo entendía.

No, esposa de nadie, madre de un hijo de Bert - respondió William.

¡Pero él... está muerto! - refuté.

Él dejó muestras en un laboratorio de Francia a nombre de su esposa, así que bueno, en parte de su testamento solicita a Candice que se practique una inseminación... y como ya tomó posesión de la herencia, pues debe de obedecer esa cláusula - afirmó Anthony.

Esperen, esperen, ¿qué quieren decir con que soltera? - quise saber y no pensar que ella traería al mundo hijos de Bert.

Sí, que tiene escasos ocho meses para cazar a un marido y que tenga un hijo, de lo contrario el primero de enero del próximo año, se llevará a cabo la inseminación y por septiembre tendremos un heredero, de cualquier forma hay que embarazarla, ya sea de Bert o mío, pertenecemos a la misma familia.

¿Aparte de Ni? - quise aparentar que conocía ya a Ni y ni lo que me dijo me molestó.

Sí aparte - respondió él asombrado de que no me haya molestado.

Pero no puede hacerlo, ella me ama a mí, ¿cómo puede tener el hijo de otro hombre conmigo? - respondí con altanería.

¡Tienes sólo ocho meses, Terry! - me apresuró Anthony a propósito.

¿Cómo hacerlo? ¡Si la tienes encerrada! - respondí burlándome de él.

¡Pues tu tienes la culpa! - respondieron los demás en mi contra.

¡Ya! Parecen chiquillos, te lo advierto Terry, si te la llevas no le harás un bien, ¡tienes que jurarme que no te la llevaras! - William usó su mejor arma, quiso darme a entender que me prohibiría el paso a el sótano y eso no podría soportarlo.

Está bien, no lo haré, si ella o alguien de tu familia, no me lo pide antes - respondí y aseguré que la sacaría de allí rápidamente, si ella estaba en peligro.

¡Bien, desactívalo! - le ordenó William a Flammy.

Gracias - agradecí fervorosamente.

Espero poder confiar en ti - espetó William no muy convencido.

Mi palabra debe bastarle - respondí viéndome liberado por los rayos.

Un Grandchester siempre cumple su palabra - espetó mi madre, que orgullosa lo decía.

Pues espero que no cumplas todas sus palabras... - sonrió William.

¿Qué quiere decir? - no entendía a lo que se refería.

Yo me entiendo, vayamos a dormir - aseguró William.

Me quedaré aquí, recuerdan que no he estado con ella - referí a sabiendas que eso me daría oportunidad de estar a solas con ella.

Sí claro, no se preocupen - respondió Anthony y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

Vamos a dormir, todos... - William ofreció.

Buenas noches - los demás también se despidieron.

Buenas noches, Eleonor ¿la acompaño? - William se ofreció a acompañar a mi madre a su habitación.

Sí gracias, buenas noches - mi madre se despidió de todos y de mi con una sonrisa.

¡Hola preciosa! ¿Cómo estás? Nos has tenido preocupados, ¿lo sabes? Supongo que eso es lo único que no sabes. ¿Oirás? Eso no lo sé tampoco. ¡Rayos! Candy ¿qué secretos esconde ese cerebro? - entrando a la habitación de hospital me acerqué hasta ella y coloqué la frente en el colchón.

Muchos - respondió de pronto asustándome.

¿Has despertado? - pregunté tontamente.

Sí, por supuesto. Recién lo he hecho - respondió ella.

¿Cómo estás? - le pregunté sanamente, lo que menos quería era pelear, pero ella...vaya yo aprendería con el tiempo que nunca estaríamos de acuerdo y más en lo que se refería a sus secretos.

Me duele la cabeza y es incómodo, no me puedo rascar - dijo ella cuando levantaba la mano para rascarse.

¡Olvida eso, Benedetti te mataría si eso sucediera! - resolví contestar y si a mí no me quería dar permiso de sacarla de ahí menos que ella se rascara la cabeza.

Lo sé, le encanta tenerme recluida, ¿qué día es hoy? - me preguntó extrañándome.

Mmm miércoles, ¿por qué? - quise saber.

Porque tengo una cita con Marcello mañana y se va a preocupar por mí- respondió preocupada.

Pues le diré a tu ex suegro que le comunique que no llegarás - respondí alegre o eso era lo único que me quedaba por hacer.

¿Harías eso por mí? - preguntó atenta.

¿Me queda otro remedio? - cuestioné sabiendo que eso era así.

No, por supuesto - aseguró ella. Sabes, ¿dónde está mi celular? - quiso saber ella, sabiendo que no estaría allí.

No, quizás alguien lo sepa, pero no sé quién me lo puede decir - respondí con cautela.

Anthony... - sugirió ella.

Cierto, estará allá arriba - aseguré sonriente.

Claro, ¿qué haces aquí? - me preguntó mirándome con esos hermosos ojos.

Quería estar con mi novia - respondí, suponiendo que ella ya lo era.

¡No soy tu novia! - respondió con convencimiento.

Por supuesto que lo eres... el beso - afirmé.

Fue sólo un beso...yo no he oído nada de lo de la novia - me aseguró burlona.

Bien Candy, ¿quieres ser mi novia? - respondí cansinamente.

Me lo pensaré, además aún no habló con Anthony - me aseguró que no me habría contestado por ello.

No necesitas hablarlo con él, ¡qué cursi me escuché! ¿No es cierto? - le pregunté como si nada.

Un poco, pero es necesario - respondió ella.

¿Ya lo sabe? - quise saber si Anthony ya lo sabía.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Quién? - cuestionó ella extrañada.

Veo que ya despertaste... - se sorprendió Flammy.

¡Hola, Flammy! ¿Qué haces en Rusia?- le preguntó Candy con sorpresa.

Ya ves... sirvo para espantar a los chicos necios - y eso creo que Flammy lo decía por mí.

¿Ustedes dos peleando? Lo dudo... - se burló ella, creo que debía de hablar seriamente con Flammy.

Pues créelo, pero me da gusto que hayas despertado... - respondió ella mientras revisaba las sondas, los sueros y los medicamentos del auto dosificador.

¡Me duele la cabeza! - se quejó muy lastimeramente.

Es normal. Bien, espero que usted no se quede a dormir aquí, ella necesita descansar - refirió Flammy, señalándolo.

De acuerdo, lo haré cuando se quede dormida... - le prometí.

Bien, daré mi ronda en tres horas - aseguró ella.

Sí, espero que le hagas caso - respondió ella, despidiéndose de Flammy.

Yo también, sólo déjame estar aquí - le aseguré a Candy y también a Flammy.

Flammy se retiró de allí dejando la historia sobre un apartado de la puerta, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

¡Dime que no me cortó el cabello! - exclamó mi novia de pronto.

No lo sé, eso no se lo pregunté - le aclaré antes de que la agarrara conmigo.

¡Te imaginas si estoy pelona...! - exclamó de nuevo asustada. ¡Lo mato! - respondió ella, con pena.

Serás bella de cualquier modo... - solté sin pensármelo, ella como toda mujer.

¿Cómo lo sabes? No seré bella para nada... - susurró apenas y era menos que audible.

Se lo preguntaré cuando lo vea en la mañana - le prometí.

Bien, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó.

Estoy preocupado, no sé si deba contarte - referí sabía que nuestra relación no quería basarla en secretos, porque de esos ella me ganaba.

¿Qué cosa? - insistió ella.

Nada, problemas míos - debía de pensármelo mejor.

Comenzaremos ocultándonos las cosas... no creo que te guste que yo te oculte nada... - refirió ella para presionarme.

Bien, haremos esto, tú preguntas y yo haré lo mismo. Espero que no te alteres, ¡me lo tienes que prometer! - y si, debía de controlar que se exaltara a menos.

Bien, ¿qué pasa? - me lo prometió, de alguna manera.

Niel ha atacado la mansión ésta noche cuando recién estabas en recuperación - comencé a contarle.

¿Qué has dicho? - ella trató de levantarse, aterrada.

¡Hey, me lo prometiste! - la reprendí y al mismo tiempo quería seguir contándole.

Es una noticia que no me esperaba... - dijo como disculpa.

Lo sé, ahora ¡cálmate! - le pedí limitando su espacio para levantarse cuando coloqué mis brazos alrededor de sus brazos.

Y ¿qué ha pasado? - quiso seguir averiguando.

Me toca a mí, ¿sólo fue sexo lo que tuviste con Anthony? ¿Él lo sabe? - tenía que saberlo, aunque morbosamente quería saberlo, de ella.

Sí, no le amo, si eso preguntas y esa fue la condición. Bien, te toca... - sonreí profusamente, sabía que William me había dicho la verdad. Ella me dio el turno

Tuve que protegerte, él está herido y Fred se ha encargado de la seguridad - soltó como si nada.

Bien ya veo, como siempre ¡súper Terry a mi rescate! ¡Yupiii! - levantó los dos dedos índices en son de que eran sus brazos y por lo mismo estaba imposibilitado.

Aunque lo digas de ese modo, es cierto. Mientras seas asunto mío, te protegeré hasta del aire - afirmé lo que le dije con Cristell.

¿Y cuando deje de ser asunto tuyo? Te toca... - me dio él el pase.

Bien, ¿cuándo conociste a Marcello Rocco? - esa era una maldita piedra que algún día me quitaría o tal vez no.

Una vez en México, en mi ciudad natal conocí a Abuelo Rocco. ¿Estamos a salvo? - quiso ella saberlo.

Nunca dejarás de ser mi asunto, mis hijos y tú, sobretodo tú, serás siempre mi asunto así que acostúmbrate. Sí, creo que los seiscientos hombres que mi guardaespaldas ha apostado en toda la propiedad han sido suficientes y ah algunos sensores..., metralletas automáticas y otras cosas... ya sabes cómo es Fred... - respondí enérgico, si ella pensaba que la iba a dejar como a las otras mujeres que habían pasado por mi cama, estaba muy equivocada, ella no era una mujer que la quería en mi cama, sino en mi vida.

Fred no es el obsesivo, manipulador y controlador, ese eres tú y alguna vez debemos terminar, las mujeres contigo son como los calcetines, te los cambias cuando dejan de serte útiles, así que no hables de hijos, que no me veo teniendo uno tuyo - respondió como si eso fuese a pasar, sabía que ella tenía esa idea en la cabeza.

Ni lo sueñes, tendremos tantos hijos que no vas a tener corazón para abandonarme y de una vez te lo digo, no tendrás ni siquiera un poro de tu piel que no me respire ni me anhele. Y ¿Marcelo y tú han tenido...? - referí la relación sexual que ese mequetrefe me restregó algún día.

No, sólo somos amigos por supuesto aunque el abuelo Rocco dice que está enamorado de mi. Ya lo veremos - respondió ella con sorna.

Dice... ¿cómo? - quise saber.

Bueno eso él me ha contado, supongo que lo es - respondió estirando las piernas. ¿Me han blindado ésta noche? - cuestionó como si lo supiera.

¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunté extrañado.

Me lo acabas de confirmar, pero lo suponía, entre mi inconsciencia oí algo... del protocolo 7 - sonrió ante esa seguridad.

¿Poniéndote en peligro? - pregunté alzando una ceja. De eso también me aseguraré, nada de andarte trepando como mono arriba, en la bóveda - le aseguré.

Son buenos los protocolos, ante esos casos la calma es la que mejor lleva a los resultados - me informó como sabiendo que así era.

Los tienes bien aleccionados - sonreí ante esa información, tenía razón.

¡Como tú...! ¡Qué esperas que todos te rindan pleitesía! - se burló de la obediencia de Fred y demás empleados.

Son órdenes claras... - respondí haciendo una mueca de no me importa lo que me digas, no dejaré de ser así. ¿Quién es Ni? - le pregunté.

¿Ni? Intenta otra cosa que ¡no pienso decírtelo...! - insistió.

¿Por qué? - puse mi mejor cara de pregunta.

Porque ¡no lo conocerás! - eso me dio más curiosidad, entonces si era una persona.

Pero ¿quién es? - pregunté, si insistía tan sólo un poco más me respondería.

¡No te lo diré, así que haz otra pregunta! - fui demasiado curioso, tanto que se cerró completamente.

¿Me amas? - quise saber, al menos eso si lo confesaría.

Muy pronto ¿no te parece? Pero ¡sí me gustas y mucho! - admitió con una sonrisa.

¿Algún día me dirás lo de Ni? - volví al ataque.

Quizás, pero no creo que lo conozcas y no es un hombre si eso es lo que preguntas, realmente. ¿Ya me amas? - volvió a preguntar para distraerme.

¡Sabes que sí...! ¿Necesitas preguntarlo? - cuestioné aunque un poco triste.

Sólo quiero saberlo, ¿me das un beso? - me pidió con alegría.

¡Pero estás delicada...! - quise darle una sopa de su propio chocolate.

¿Necesitas mi cerebro o mis labios? - me cuestionó.

Pero no puedo de cualquier forma, no soy tu novio... - respondí con encanto.

Acepto - respondió ella mirándome a los labios. Tramposo - me acusó cuando le di el primero de ellos.

Entonces tus labios son más que suficientes... buena noche bonita - después de darle un largo beso, un tanto incómodo, le sonreí y me despedí de ella.

Buenas noches... - ella hizo lo mismo y cerró los ojos.

Y así como se despertó, volvió a dormirse, de un momento a otro, quizás fuera porque eso quería hacer o por los efectos del calmante que en ese momento se inyectaba automáticamente, cuando comprobé que lo había hecho, decidí irme a dormir. Tranquilamente, me di la vuelta y salí del ala médica para subir por el elevador hasta el piso de las habitaciones. Pensaba en quién diablos seria ese Ni, dado que ella no quería develar su identidad y preguntarle a Niel no era una buena idea.

Cuando iba saliendo del elevador estaba esperándome Fred, que me llevaba de nueva cuenta para abajo, tenía "secuestrados" y estables a los compinches de Niel e iba informándome lo que había acontecido hace algunas horas.

Fred, ¿qué pasa? - cuestioné.

Nada señor... Terry, todo tranquilo, los secuaces de Leagan están estables, ¿quiere que vayamos a verlos? - me preguntó rápidamente.

¿Puede ser mañana? - sugerí, quería disfrutar el sabor a medicamento de mi novia, era por demás asqueroso, pero la sensación que me había dejado su beso, vaya incomparable. Sabía que ella me amaba más de lo que ella quisiera admitir.

Por supuesto, ¿cómo está la señora Andley? - cuestionó Fred preocupado, era notorio que él diera luces de una preocupación.

Bien, un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero antes de subir la habían sedado de nueva cuenta - respondí muy claro, Fred tenía que conservar su carácter.

Me da gusto saberlo, Terry - respondió muy alegre, desde cuando Fred podía tener esos detalles para con ella.

¿Otra cosa que me quieras decir Fred? - cuestioné viendo las escaleras al frente mío.

Le mandé a su celular, el video de vigilancia de los distintos puntos, quizás sepamos por dónde entraron, los revisaré con Cosomo y le daré el informe por la mañana - aseguró Fred.

Bien, sabes si las cosas de Candy están en su habitación - pregunté curiosamente.

Sí señor, ahí siguen - me aseguró él.

Bien Fred, buenas noches - le desee encaminándome a mi habitación.

Buenas noches Terry y que descanses - me deseó él.

Gracias - agradecí cuando ya había llegado al pasillo que me conducía a su habitación.

Comencé a buscar el celular entre la ropa de cama, el buró y demás cosas cuando oí el ruido de un mensaje que entraba

F. "Candice, ¿cómo estás? Me he enterado de que tuviste un atentado, ¿dime que estás bien? Espero que lo estés, si no mañana mismo tendrás mi visita en la mansión

¿Todavía despierto? - comentó Anthony.

Sí, subí apenas de estar con Candy - referí observándolo.

¿Qué sucede, Terry? - preguntó nuevamente.

¿Quién es F? - le pregunté como si nada.

¿Revisando su celular? Tendrías que pensar como ella para dar con la clave - refirió con burla.

Sólo entró, ella quería su celular - respondí de tajo, no permitiría que me provocara y más que como Candy lo dijo, tenía que hablar con él.

Bien, te lo voy a decir, pero sólo una parte, ya que no lo conozco en persona - refirió el rubio concentrándose.

Eso es algo... - solté, algo era algo.

Su nombre es Frederick y se podría decir que es más que su amigo, quizás la hayas oído hablar con él muy entrada la madrugada, por teléfono casi siempre - me contó Anthony.

Sí... alguna vez la he asustado... cuando la he oído hablar - respondí recordando aquella vez que casi muere del susto.

Me lo supongo... buenas noches, Terry - me deseó con satisfacción.

Buenas noches.. - le respondí después de observarlo y seguir con mis pensamientos.

Ésta vez, dejé pasar todo, dejé de sentir rabia e impotencia y sólo quería dormir con esa sensación que me embargaba, con la de sentirla mía, no cumpliría con esa condición, tenía ochos meses para convencerla de que engendrara un hijo, tendría a mi pequeño André entre mis manos dentro de un año o menos, sólo esperaba que ella quitara todas las barreras y sería mía, no podía soportar que tuviera un hijo de Bert y mucho menos uno de Anthony, si es que aún veía en él una posibilidad. Lo sentía así y con ello en mente, me desnudé por completo y quise estar así como ella seguramente se encontraba debajo de esa bata de hospital, sintiendo una gratificación sensual cuando me hubo besado y al mismo tiempo dormir y soñar con un anhelado encuentro de piel con piel, quizás algún día vería su vientre, tan prominente que nadie volvería a posar sus ojos en ella y mucho menos a tocarle porque sería Candice White Grandchester y sería sólo mía... ¿quién era Frederick?

Continuará...


	32. Chapter 32

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes, aptas solo para mayores de 18 años

Capítulo XXX

La convalecencia de Candy fue muy larga, sería ilógico pensar que podría ser de otra forma, para mí fue muy entretenida dado que Benedetti debía de llevar los controles de su recuperación al pie de la letra y fue entonces que decidí ocuparme del asunto de Niel. Sus secuaces eran todos unos profesionales, uno había estado en el ejército ruso y el otro era un asesino a sueldo alemán, así que decidí llevarlos a otro lado, si los tenía en mi poder podrían ayudarme más adelante por lo que le di instrucciones a Fred de que dijeran que habían muerto. Después todo fue más sencillo, sin ellos ahí el Señor Cosomo hizo mejor su trabajo dado que ahora sabían lo que debían resguardecer más y proteger menos. William parecía preocupado, sobre todo al otro día cuando recibimos la visita del tal Frederick y vaya que nos dejó sorprendidos a todos.

Buenas tardes... - saludó la visita que entraba en esos momentos por la puerta. El señor Cosomo me dejó entrar - explicó al notar lo imprevisto de su visita.

Buenas tardes, ¿a quien busca? - cuestionó Anthony que venía llegando también de algún lado.

Veo que nadie se acuerda de mí, soy Frederich Tretiakov, ¿se encuentra Candice? - cuestionó después de haberse presentado.

Dr. Tretiakov, tanto tiempo sin verlo, mi nuera se encuentra indispuesta, ¿la quiere para algo en específico? - preguntó admirado.

Debo verla William, es importante - aseguró el médico.

Espera, espera... debes ser Fredich - supuso William, apenas y lo recordaba.

Para servirle, ¿dónde se encuentra moya dévochka...? - profirió él sonriendo ante el mote.

¡Eh! Bueno... ven, ¡sígueme! - solicitó William haciendo caso omiso a su apelativo, dirigiéndolo al sótano. Fredich lo siguió y juntos desaparecieron al entrar al elevador.

Puedes decirme, ¿qué sucedió aquí? - le pregunté a Anthony.

No sé si deba decírtelo, _moya dévochka_ significa mi niña y es cuando la relación es muy cercana... - soltó Anthony muy sorprendido.

¿Qué tan cercana? - pregunté como si no me interesara lo demás.

¡Intima! - soltó retirándose de mi presencia como si me fuera a molestar.

¿Es otra de sus conquistas? ¡Anthony! - enfurecido con Friedich por supuesto que no, con ella por tener más "amigos" que yo, inclusive.

Lo desconozco Terry, dime... ¿ya ha dicho que te ama? - me cuestionó sacandome de balance, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

Sí - respondió no mirándolo a los ojos.

Entonces confía, limítate a saber que es un gran amigo - explicó y recomendó Anthony saliendo nuevamente de la mansión.

¡Para que me dice lo que significa! ¡Rayos! - solté enfurecido, tenía que salir de ahí lo más aprisa posible, odiaba sentirme celoso por todo y por todos.

¡Espera Terry! - alguien me llamó de pronto, haciendo que me detuviera.

¿Qué sucede? - pregunté reconociéndole la voz por lo que reduje la velocidad de mi paso.

Mi madre se había encontrado en el pasillo a William y deteniéndose le preguntó.

Cree que su hijo estaría metido allá abajo con mi nuera si ha llegado alguien que al parecer es demasiado cercano a ella... - refirió William a Eleonor.

Muy probable... - respondió ella con verdad.

Entonces será mejor que lo alcance y hable con él, creo que le vendría muy bien recibir consejos de su propia madre... - sugirió William despidiéndose.

Por supuesto... Terry, Terry espérame - Eleonor la llamó y me detuve muy a tiempo, la verdad me había alcanzado demasiado tarde.

¿Qué pasa mamá? ¡Estoy ocupado! - sí estaba harto, quería salir de ahí, respirar aire puro y dejar de sentir que mi vida era una mofa a su lado.

Quiero hablar contigo - solicitó mi madre.

Bien vamos a mi habitación - mi madre, era tan buena persona en ocasiones que me era difícil decirle que no, además en las familias italianas las madres no tenían que pedir una oportunidad para hablar con un hijo, así que no le haría tremenda majadería.

Terry... ¿qué tienes hijo? Es Candy, estás preocupado por su salud - quiso saber mi madre mientras se tomaba de mi brazo.

No mamá, es todo... ¿cómo puedo reaccionar a esto que siento? Cada vez que volteo conozco a más y más gente que tiene que ver algo con ella! - enfurecí cuando había entrado a mi habitación, siendo cerrada la puerta de la misma por mi madre.

Ya sabías que ella era y es así, desde muy pequeña... - explicó mi madre, seguramente William ya le habría contado algo.

Pero cómo no hacerlo, si de ser posible también tendría que hacer amigos hasta con las rocas - refuté sabiendo que posiblemente así era.

¡Quizás sea así! - respondió mi madre, sonriendo.

Mamá... - respingué, no quería que le echara más sal en la herida.

Puede ser Terry, tú no lo sabes... - aclaró ella tajante.

Toc, toc

Adelante - respondió mi madre.

Marie ¿qué sucede? - dijo mi madre, cuestionándola.

Joven le llegó esto, de Italia... completó ella, extendiendo un disco.

¿A mí? - cuestioné sacándome de mi enojo.

Sí, Fred lo envió conmigo, pero en realidad le llegó a él - explicó mi nana.

Gracias Marie, puedes retirarte. ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Eleonor mirándome extrañamente.

No lo sé madre, dámelo. Veamos, es un cd - cuando le quité el envoltorio me di cuenta de que así era.

¿Un cd? ¿Para ti? - se auto cuestionó.

Vamos mamá, vamos con Fred, necesitamos ver de quién es - salí como bólido de mi habitación hacia la sala de video.

Espera hijo, Fred no se moverá de dónde está - pidió mi madre al verme salir casi corriendo, así que tuve que aligerar el paso.

Perdón madre, pero es que quiero saberlo. Fred, Fred - lo llamé al entrar a la sala de video.

Terry, ¿qué sucede? - entró Fred, desesperado.

Coloca éste cd en la computadora de la sala de video y déjame sólo, mamá ve con Fred yo... saldré en un momento - sugerí, debía verlo a solas o al menos escucharlo.

Cuando Fred hubo colocado lo que era en realidad un dvd, con un control maestro encendió el televisor y puso el sonido, me limité a sentarme para observarlo, mi madre se quedó ahí, detrás del vidrio, observando como Marcello Rocco aparecía en él.

¡Hola Terry! Espero que no sea una sorpresa para ti recibirme en el interior de tu sala de juntas donde seguramente éstas en estos momentos, Rusia es un país muy grande y nunca me imaginé que ella hubiera regresado a dónde su victimario ha sido libre por muchos años. Creo decirte que te has formado una mala impresión de lo que nosotros los Rocco hacemos con Candice. Bueno de mi abuelo y mi padre no puedo contarte nada, pero de mí, vaya. En tus manos tienes una novela que ella tuvo a bien criticar, te sorprenderías lo que piensa en realidad de nosotros…los pudientes millonarios y brillantes magnates... - el video terminó.

Fred ¿cuál novela? Es un libro, que venía acompañando a éste dvd - me extrañé por su comentario, así que me levanté y al salir de la sala de video le cuestioné a Fred por el libro.

Espere, ahora la traigo, pensé que era un informe para mí - admitió Fred, yendo hasta su oficina por él.

Aprisa Fred - lo apuré aplaudiendo para que se apurase.

Calma Terry, Fred irá por el paquete - aseguró mi madre tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

Era todo, una pantalla azul apareció después de esa última palabra. Cuando Fred entró a la sala de video y me dio el paquete lo abrí rápidamente, eran doscientas páginas de un libro y no había ni una sola línea en la que su horrible caligrafía diese una opinión ridícula de cada aspecto que se leía ahí y además subrayado, tachado y marcado con rojo. La trama contaba de una chica que inesperadamente se había quedado embarazada en su primer relación sexual y que ella no había tomado las precauciones esperadas, por obviedad, pero luego el protagonista hombre subrayado como tipo le había dicho que ella tendría que estar preparada a lo cual decía… y cómo se habría de saber eso, ¡imbécil! Después habían otras líneas que decían: típico de los hombres odiosos hacernos sentir que somos peor que animales; otra que decía: como si no pudiésemos saber que con una simple pastilla puede uno evitarse cualquier estupidez; otra: eso si fue falta de inteligencia; otra: en esto estoy de acuerdo, ustedes solo ladran órdenes; otra: piensan que el dinero y el poder son lo único que deseamos de una relación consensual; otra: como si el sexo lo fuese todo; otra: todas las noches de sexo sin amor sólo se vuelve un hondo precipicio en el que desearías no haber caído; otra: nunca lo perdonaría; otra: me amo demasiado como para perderme el respeto así; otra: he pecado de orgullo; otra: ya no lo disfruto como antes; otra: soy más fría que una glacial mirada y así seguían, hojas y hojas con lo mismo. Me detuve de pronto al descubrir la última frase, al final de la palabra fin. Amé tanto a un hombre que ahora odiaría volver a amar otra vez y a la vuelta de esa hoja…Bruno.

Me quedé helado, no podía ir a la fuente porque ella seguía sedada y tenía la visita de otra persona, pero sí con Marcello Rocco, así que tomé el teléfono y le pedí a Nympha que hiciera una cita con él y que me avisase al celular sí podía verlo. En este momento había descubierto otra faceta o unas cuántas de la actitud retraída de Candice, era increíble, no sabía que ella podía ser tan destructiva hasta para sí misma. Mi mente podría haber actuado de otra forma distinta, pero ahí sentado leyendo en parte la novela y en parte lo que ella enmarcaba me daba cuenta de mis errores para con su actitud, muchas veces me había preguntado qué significaba Marcello en su vida y ahí estaba, como Nikopolidis lo dijo un día, ellos solo eran amigos, ahora es que lo creía.

Cuando pasó más tiempo, mi madre entró y yo dejé de hojear ese libro, retirándolo de mi vista y empujándolo a la mitad de la mesa donde me encontraba. Sin tomar en cuenta que Frederick se encontraba ahí, detrás de nosotros.

Veo que Marcello se decidió a entregártelo, Terry ahora comprendes cómo es que Candice está forjada... - me contó mientras entraba y se sentaba frente a mí.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Quién eres tú? - le pregunté curioso, observando como mi madre había tomado asiento a mi lado y se mantenía en absoluto silencio.

Para todos nosotros Candice es una sola, pero ella es diferente con todos y tú la haces ser muy diferente hasta con ella misma - refirió Fredich.

¿Eres o eras su... amante? - pregunté sacándolo de balance.

No, ninguna de las dos cosas, Candice para mí fue mi salvación y ella sólo fue así de distinta conmigo como para contigo... - mencionó aquel hombre sorprendiéndome por sus palabras.

¿Ella te ama? ¿Más que a mí? - cuestioné con miedo.

¡De la misma forma, de hecho! Pensé que nunca llegaría a su vida un hombre como yo, que no fuera yo mismo... - me explicó con sorna por el parecido.

Entonces ¿nos ama a los dos? - pregunté sorprendido.

Sí, sólo que tú eres un hombre que puede convidarse y yo no, yo sólo vivo para ella... - respondió alejándose de la mesa en la silla con ruedas.

Como William... - suspiré porque esa oración se me hacía tan conocida.

Él la protege de ella misma... - respondió Fredich con alegría.

Espere, ¿qué quiere decir? - pregunté como si en realidad no entendiera cómo es que yo no lo comprendía.

Si tú piensas que Albert la salvó de Niel, primero debes saber una historia. Señora ¿desea quedarse? - le preguntó a mi madre que permanecía con la cabeza gacha.

No, perdón es que sólo él tiene que escucharlo. Permiso - mi madre se levanto para irse y Fredich se limitó a levantarse hasta que ella hubo salido de allí.

Bien, vamos señora Eleonor - Fred le tomó la mano a mi madre y la condujo afuera apenas abrió la puerta.

Te sigo Fred... - mi madre asintió.

Creo que ya William te contó que Candice fue abusada sexualmente por Niel en inconsciencia, es decir después de haberla golpeado - comenzó Fredich a contarme, deteniéndose.

Sí, eso me lo contó detalladamente - referí el hecho que ellos me contaron.

Pues no lo creo porque si no Rocco no se hubiera animado a entregarte ese libro - lo señaló.

¿Qué tiene de especial éste libro? - quería que me lo dijera él y no que esperara que lo dedujera.

Ella lo escribió, en parte..., claro mucho antes de que él abusara de ella. Cuando eso pasó, Candice apenas y pudo llegar hasta lo que era el lobby del hotel donde se encontró con Paula, tenía más que cortadas, mordiscos y golpes, puede verlo al final del libro, ahí encontrará que la pasta está despegada... unas fotos de cómo la encontró, cómo fue rescatada por su amiga Paula, sí siendo médica ella estaba horrorizada... - continuó ahora sí atendiéndolo al cien por ciento.

Tomé el libro y me dirigí a la pasta, en efecto se encontraba despegada y dentro una fotos, las saque de ahí, estaban volteadas en el reverso, comencé a verlas, soltándolas y comenzando a enfurecerme, esto era inaudito, una broma tonta; comencé a dar de vueltas por todos lados, tratando de calmarme. Mi madre que se encontraba afuera con Fred temía lo peor, esperaba que cada una salieran de mi poder en cuanto las viera, pero fue imposible, regresé hasta ellas y las levanté porque al tirarlas se cayeron con la impresión hacia el suelo; ella era la persona que se encontraba allí, lo dudaba un poco debido a que estaba irreconocible. La primera que tomé, dándole la vuelta, fue un fuerte impacto para mi vista, no podía creerlo, esperaba de alguna forma saber que no era así, no quería ni podía concebir que ese animal le hubiese hecho semejante atrocidad a ella, su rostro no tan sólo eran moretes e hinchazones por todos lados: mentón, mejillas, nariz dislocada, ojos apenas abiertos en una diminuta raya, cejas sin forma, labios mordisqueados con saña. ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no podría ser cierto! ¡No, tenía que ser una mentira! ¡No, no podría! ¡No tenía por qué ser así!

Dejé caer la foto, pasé a la otra, la espalda... cortadas, golpes, una herida sangrante profunda a media espalda con manchas de su propia sangre, la dejé caer; otra los brazos, de la misma forma, rayas por doquier, cabellos de ella ensangrentados enredados en ellos, sangre, más sangre... cortadas, mordidas, golpes, moretes, la dejé caer; su cabeza, mechones cortados, sangre, le partió la cabeza, tuvieron que raparla, zonas sin cabello, vendoletes; la dejé caer, me detuve un momento, no pude soportarlo más, tenía que ser una mentira, el torso de frente, le mordisqueo los senos hasta desprenderle los pezones, cortadas, rayones, sangre, más sangre, más moretes, más golpes, más... de todo, ¡no, esto tenía que ser una mentira! Esto era... inconcebible, con razón ella era así, así como era conmigo como era con todos - mi vista se levantó y no pude articular ninguna palabra, no tenía ninguna.

Sí Terry, sí - él había sentido lo mismo seguramente. Candice no tan sólo fue violada esa noche, no sólo perdió su virginidad de una forma vil, Candice se perdió a sí misma por un ser malvado, después de que Paula se la llevara a un hospital fuera de México, fue trasladada a algún lugar de la Toscana donde un equipo de médicos especializados la reconstruimos a lo que era antes, esa última foto tiene a como era antes, como quedó antes de la reconstrucción y cómo quedó después, cuando le hicimos más cirugías de las que pudiéramos contar. Nosotros podríamos curarle la parte física, le reconstruimos la cara y todo el cuerpo, pero nunca pudieron curarle las heridas del alma, ella comenzó a tener conductas derrotistas, rebeldes, no se dejaba de nadie, comenzó a tener problemas psicológicos, Albert desgraciadamente tuvo que enfrentar la mayoría, de algún modo ella le amaba, pero el daño psicológico hubiese sido peor, sí hubiera estado consciente - no era creíble, cómo pudo ella hacerlo, cualquier mujer hubiese preferido morir y no seguir adelante.

¿Sus padres lo supieron? - cuestioné conteniendo las lágrimas, tragando en seco y aguantando.

No, Terry. Ella no lo hubiese soportado y ellos, bueno ellos hubieran sufrido mucho al ver y saber que la persona que la atacó la dejó desfigurada y por lo mismo, casi la mata - respondió con lógica.

¿Alguien más sabe de su existencia? - pregunté por dos cosas, las fotos y el libro.

No. Terry, cuando Candice estaba en ese lugar montañoso en la Toscana, el padre de Niel quedó sin palabras y lloró amargamente por el estado en que se encontraba, también lo hizo cuando un día encontró éstas fotos, las mismas que tú has visto. Albert fue el que más supo de ella, de sus reacciones, de todo lo que le pasó en el transcurso de las operaciones y demás - terminó de asestarme el duro golpe.

¡Fred, Fred, Fred...! - grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Terry, ¿qué sucede? - Fred entró rápidamente a la sala de video cuando oyó mis gritos.

Busca a ese mal nacido de Niel por cielo, mar y tierra y ya sabes qué hacer, no quiero ningún error, me has entendido Fred, llévate a algunos de tus mejores elementos, ¡lo quiero aquí lo más pronto posible! - le ordené enérgico haciendo que mi madre entrara justo después de él.

Sí Terry, vamos señor Cosomo - Fred salió de nueva cuenta y arrastró al señor Cosomo con él.

¿Qué sucede? Hijo, ¿qué te pasa? - cuestionó mi madre cuando se paró delante de mí, al verme al rostro no podía creerlo, parecía tan herido, ¡ah mi madre! ¿Cómo era que me conocía tan bien?

No tengo..., no tendré tranquilidad hasta que lo encuentre, ¡no la tendré! - le aseguré determinadamente.

¡Vamos Terry! ¡Siéntate que aún falta! - me pidió Fredich.

¿Todavía falta más? - le cuestioné sin poder creérmelo, mi madre ya no quiso dejarme solo.

¡Sí, todavía falta mucho más! Candice se encontraba inmersa en una depresión profunda, deseaba morirse, claro está que al verse en un espejo antes de salir de la habitación dónde ese animal la atacó y violó, ella se levantó y fue hasta el baño, como pudo se colocó un pants y cuando iba a meterse en él, fue cuando se vio y como usted puede comprender, se quedó petrificada. Las lesiones exteriores que tuvo fueron pocas comparadas con las internas, eso fue demasiado para ella, tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, lo que ella presume como seis meses en realidad fueron más, casi dos años, yo entré en la otra parte, fui un médico reconocido, ganaba cantidades de dinero inimaginables, tenía seis clínicas a nivel nacional y me sentía tan vacío, era como tú a decir verdad - admitió levantándose y seguir contándome aquello.

Las mujeres se tendían a mi paso, me sentía autosuficiente, mandaba y gritaba dando órdenes por doquier, vaya era mucho más complicado para mí, sólo que necesitaba sentir que todo eso me llenara, pero no lo hacía. Habían pasado millares de mujeres por mi cama, había experimentado millones de aversiones sexuales y no, no pude llenar ese vacío. Un día caminaba por una avenida en San Petersburgo, era Navidad y todo por aquí era nieve y compras de cosas bonitas cuando de pronto me topé con una persona, había entrado a una tienda de curiosidades, observaba cada cosa y no sonreía, era tan sencilla y tan bonita y extraña a su forma, pero al mismo tiempo se retraía, se adentró más hacia la tienda y decidí observarla de más cerca, Candice encontró a su paso unos gnomos reales, para mi gusto eran feos, poco agraciados y pensé falta que compre esos adefesios. Cual va siendo mi sorpresa que así era, ella compró esas figurillas, pero cuando las estaba pagando me di cuenta de una cosa, les susurró: cuanto dieran las demás personas encontrar algo bonito en lo que no lo es y pagó. Era increíble que ella viera algo bonito en ellos cuando yo los veía horripilantes - me confesó cuando se movía de un lado para otro.

Candice... - susurró mi madre sin entenderla por completo.

¿Qué pasa, mamá? - quise saber.

Candy... recuerdas cuando arregló su ángel de cristal, dijo eso mismo, la figura en si era bellísima, pero tenía muchas uniones y aún así era bellísima. Terry, sé lo que tiene Candice... - mi madre me sorprendió por su aseveración, ella ya lo había deducido.

¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Qué tiene? - quise saber, por lo que me levanté.

Ella no comprende el amor como es, no entiende la relaciones personales como tú o como yo o como tus hermanos, ella piensa que es una lucha de poderes, de quién sea el más rapaz, se cree incapaz de amar sin que alguien piense en lastimarla... - respondió emocionada, tomándose la cabeza y diciendo todo ello en voz alta como si hubiera descubierto algo fenomenal.

Sí, así es. Después de eso me auto recomendé y me costó cuatro años recuperarla, manejar sus estados de ánimo, las pesadillas, su conformismo, los sueños, vaya un montón de cosas que su temple desarrolló para su autodefensa - continuó informándome Fredich.

Eso es, ella se auto defiende con lo que mejor conoce, la literatura - completé. ¡Eres un idiota, Terrence Grandchester! ¡Eso es! Lo que buscaba en la biblioteca de Lacio era saber de libros, de algo que ella conoce y comprende, del significado de las tramas, de lo que sienten los personajes, ¿es cierto? - respondo emocionado, eso era.

Sí, todavía descubrirás lo que significan los Rocco para ella, ¿por qué son importantes que estén en sus vidas? Con el Abuelo, desarrolló su parte afectiva y graciosa; con el padre la sagaz y con el hijo la de divertiste y comportarse de forma simplona si lo quieres ver así; la del amor, ¡vaya no sé como explicártelo! Ella te pondrá mil dificultades, mil pretextos y millones de exigencias para sentirse segura, ¿me entiendes? - Fredich me dio a entender que para llegar a su corazón debía de dejar ser yo mismo. Candice ama los libros y en ellos se siente segura, pero de cuando en cuando afronta su realidad, esa cuando sabe que debe de trabajar para ocuparse y mantenerse aunque posea tremendas fortunas - siguió explicando.

Tiene miedo... - respondí, la preciosa alma de Candice tenía miedo, ¿de mí?

Sí, miedo, terror como cuando tiene a Niel cerca, pero diferente, el terror que le causa a ella cuando él está cerca, es pavor y el que le da el amor es sólo terror, ese que te hace temblar de momento ante lo desconocido... - refirió Fredich.

Crees que la reacción de Candice cuando Niel anda cerca es ésta, recuerda que ella se miró en el espejo ese día, ella, su memoria perdida si recuerda ese episodio - mencionó él cayendo en cuenta de que eso era cierto, tal como cuando me contó de sus innumerables accidentes, fingía que no le dolían porque el accidente llamado Niel, la había más que lastimado, en algún momento había hecho lo impensable, amarse así misma antes que a nadie.

¿Tiene amnesia? - cuestioné sorprendido.

No, bloqueo, ella bloquea los sentimientos y recuerdos que le hacen daño - me explicó Fredich.

¿Eres psicólogo? - si él supo cómo convencerla de que ella es tan humana como cualquiera, debía ser todo un profesional.

Psiquiatra, pero por ella me especialicé en trauma - respondió con una sonrisa melancólica.

¡Tú lo sabes todo! ¿Todo lo que ella sufre? - quería saberlo de una buena vez.

Sí, pero es hora de heredárselo a alguien, a mí ya no me queda mucho tiempo, estoy enfermo y no sé si esté vivo para cuando ella sea feliz. Albert desgraciadamente no nos dejó cómo adivinó su manejo - él había concluido lo mismo que yo con Benedetti.

Frederick cuanto lo siento... - respondí.

No lo sientas, mi desenfrene provocó mi enfermedad. Ella me dio la mejor medicina que posee - sonrió para mí como si lo recordara de primera mano.

¿Cuál? - le pregunté esperando lo peor.

La de ¡bájale a tu arrogancia, manipulador y controlador, hombre ruso tenías que ser! Después una más efectiva, su indiferencia... - eso lo hizo sonreír.

¡Vaya, creí que solo era para mí! - me mofé haciéndonos sacar una sonrisa.

Pues espero que la otra no se presente nunca, sentirás lo que es sufrir viéndola y que no permita que te le acerques - ahora era él, el que se burlaba de mí.

Gracias - le agradecí.

De nada - respondió él.

¿Tú sabías de Anthony? - no sé de dónde salió esa curiosidad por saber lo que yo ya sabía, que Anthony había sido una aventura.

Sí, por supuesto - volvió a sentarse, sonriendo como si él supiera lo que ella hacía. Ese par no hace nada porque yo me entere, pero tengo demasiados ojos en todos lados - respondió con ahínco.

¿En serio? - me sorprendió bastante.

Sí, ya sabes hay que vigilarla. Cosomo es grandes ligas, pero él no tiene la información que yo poseo - me dijo sonriente, él no tendría seiscientos hombres, pero de que la conocía más que todos nosotros así era.

Le encantaría platicar contigo, creo que a todos nos encantaría - sugerí incluyéndome.

Oye... - refirió él como si le indicara que tenía que oírlo.

Y ¿Ni? - cuestioné insistiéndole, quizás Fredich me diría algo sobre él.

No puedo hablar de eso, es una confidencia médico paciente - refirió.

Bien, supongo que algún día me lo dirá - concluí.

Supones bien, ¿preguntas? - quiso saber si tenía alguna para ella.

No...sí, ¿ella me ama? - cuestioné dudoso.

¡Eh... claro! Sí, con pasión desenfrenada, a pesar de ella misma, respiras por cada poro de su piel... - me comunicó haciéndome recordar mi amenaza que apenas le había dicho ayer

¡Coincidencia! - solté haciendo que él se sorprendiera.

¿Qué cosa? - cuestionó él extrañado por esa sonrisita que se me salió.

Eso le dije la noche que la operaron, que ella no se desharía de mi porque respiraría por cada poro de mi piel... es gracioso, ¿no? - sonreí más para mí que para los demás.

Pues espero que estés listo para lo que Marcello tiene que decirte - me aseguró Fredich.

¿Lo sabes? - tenía que averiguar un poco más.

Por supuesto que lo sé, tú sabes ahora una parte de lo que ella guarda, yo tengo otra parte que espero Dios me de vida para revelártelo, ella tiene otra parte y los Rocco tienen la más importante, por lo pronto debes terminar de leer ese libro, es importante que entiendas la profundidad de su odio contra los demás, contra las reglas y los cánones sociales y contra ella misma. ¿Entiendes? Señora, con su permiso - me dijo esto último en contra de lo que pensaba, se levantó y despidió de mi madre .

Pase, buenas noches. Te dejo con tu lectura... - me deseó mi madre.

No mamá, no soportaría estar sólo - le dije y ella entendió que no me molestaría algo de su compañía.

Bien hijo, te acompaño, iré con Fred para que le pida a Marie un poco de café, lo necesitaremos - sugirió ella, saliendo de la sala de video y dirigiéndose a la oficina de Fred y Cosomo para que solicitara café a mi nana Marie.

Sí mamá - acepté comenzando a ver ese libro.

Así fue como comencé a leer, ese, su primer libro, una novela tonta como ella le llamaba, con señaléticas despectivas y rebeldes, ¿pudo llegar a ser tan destructiva como el libro decía? Me pregunté si ¿alguna vez había perdido la esperanza? Yo quizás hubiera sido igual, ¿quién no lo sería? Sus sueños de casarse, de enamorarse, de engendrar, de estar cerca de su familia se habían eclipsado y todo por ese malnacido, no entendía o no quería entender lo que él significaba para ella. Ahora todo me parecía más claro, era importante para mi entender lo que ella sentía, sus desplantes, altanería, comparación para conmigo, vaya todo estaba ahí, rebelde, pero como lo recordaba, como recordaba esa vejación.

Mi madre se colocó detrás mío y me abrazó y fue ahí que me quebré, ocultando mis ojos con la mano, si para mí fue difícil leerlo, comprenderlo y saber lo que ella había sufrido; para ella, vaya, para ella sería lo más difícil; comencé a soltar una lágrima y mi madre me abrazó como ella sabía hacerlo, por primera vez después de la muerte de mi padre lloré, soltó todo aquello que en su momento sentía en mis hombros, mi cabeza era un mar de recuerdos, comencé a llorar amargamente, con gritos desesperados como cuando se rompió el espejo de la alberca, así me sentía, como si los mil pedazos que conformaban mi corazón, se hubieron roto en ese momento en el cual sentía una gran impotencia y una gran sed de venganza.

Calma Terry, calma, ella ha sido... ha sido muy valiente, por eso se alejó, por eso se fue a muchos lados, quería sentirse libre, ser como ella era o como había quedado después del ataque, ayudar como ella podría ayudar, sin que nadie le prohibiera o le controlara. Si la amas, ámala como es, no como tú quieres que sea... - me dijo mi madre, después de todo ella siendo mujer lo sabía mejor.

¿Valdré tanto para amarla de esa forma? - le pregunté a mi madre.

Sí mi amor, vales eso y mucho más - respondió mi madre, sabiendo que así era, pero finalmente era amor de madre. No porque sea tu madre es que te lo digo sino porque es verdad... - reafirmó deduciendo lo que realmente tenía en la mente.

¿La merezco? - volví a cuestionarle.

¿Te merece? - me devolvió la pregunta.

Mamá, ella me ama... - susurré.

Sí ella lo hace, mírame Terry, a pesar de tus treinta y tantos... tú corazón es el de un niño - afirmó mi madre.

Y el de ella también, así que averigüen que están dispuestos a permitir, pero si permiten deben compartir, ¿me entiendes? - recomendó mi madre tomándome el rostro con sus delicadas manos.

Sí - admití.

Bueno, dejemos éste libro, ¡oh mira, salieron una fotografías! Veamos, ¿de quién son? - quiso saber mi madre recordándome que las únicas fotos eran las de ella toda maltratada y desfigurada.

¡Noooo! ¡No las mires, son de ella cuando estaba mal! - la alerté y las tomé cuando ella iba a verlas.

Pero no me espantaré hijo - me prometió.

No debes verlas, debes de conocerla así como está ahorita - le recomendé.

¿Por qué mi amor? Quiero verla, ¿era bonita? - mi madre seguía insistiendo.

Preciosa, pero no quiero que sufras - le recomendé guardándolas en el libro.

¡No sufriré! - mi madre lo prometió.

No mamá, por favor, no lo hagas - se lo pedí enérgicamente.

Bien hijo, respetaré tu decisión - mi madre por fin entendió que jamás se lo enseñaría.

Gracias mamá, ¿puedes dejarme solo? - le solicité atentamente.

¡No que no querías estar solo! - me arremedó haciendo que soltara una risita.

Ahora quiero estar solo aquí, Fred me cuidará, apuesto que sigue esperando afuera... - le dije y al espiar así era, se notaba atento.

Sí, allí está - confirmó mi madre aceptando que estaría al cuidado de mí.

Estaré bien - le prometí y comenzó a caminar y se despidió.

Bueno, entonces me voy - me dijo y salió un poco sentida.

Sí mamá, gracias - la despedí con un gran abrazo y un beso y volvi a mi lectura.

De nada mi niño - me respondió ella dándose por vencida.

Mamá - la llamé cuando iba por el pasillo.

Sí, ¿qué pasa? - respondió deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta.

¡Te amo tanto y no sé qué haría sin ti! - le dije a mi madre abrazándola con furor.

Lo sé mi amor, descansa - ella me dio un sonoro beso y se despidió de mí.

¡Sí mamá, tú también! - le deseé.

Terry... - Fred me llamó cuando yo ya me había sentado.

Dime Fred - contesté.

Nympha llamó y me dijo que el señor Rocco lo espera en su oficina mañana o pasado mañana, que usted eligiera... - me informó con cautela.

Mañana mismo viajaré, espero que no haya problemas aquí - respondí atentamente a la sugerencia.

Usted no saldrá... técnicamente seguirá en la mansión - refirió Fred entusiasmado.

Fred... si por supuesto - iba a armar un lio con esa respuesta pero al verlo sonreírme capté su idea.

A su disposición - aceptó y se fue a sus deberes, que eran encontrar a ese maldito hombre.

Bien, lo espero afuera señor - resolvió decirme.

Gracias - agradecí y me puse a pensar en ella, sólo en ella y en cómo ponerla a salvo de esa alimaña.

Continuará...


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo XXXI

Al otro día, un auto me sacó de la mansión tratando de no ser sospechoso, definitivamente si estaba muy paranoico hasta el punto de haberme sacado en un camión de entrega de leche era demasiado, pero al llegar al aeropuerto medio congelado y subirme al avión, fue mejor que pasarme las horas en un congelador a menos 18°C. Éste había sido el viaje más largo de toda mi vida, cuando llegué a Roma, lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha rápida, cambiarme y salir casi volando de la mansión hacia la oficina de los Rocco. Caminé un buen tramo, debido a un embotellamiento, con libro en mano y entré a Rocco' Entreprises hasta ese momento había descubierto otra faceta o unas cuantas de la actitud retraída de Candice.

Entré a la hora acordada a la oficina de Marcello, la asistente me miró como si fuera a los mismos Rocco a quienes viera.

Señor Grandchester, el señor Marcello Rocco lo está esperando en su oficina - me informó levantándose y dirigiéndose a mí.

Gracias, la sigo - le indiqué caminando detrás de ella mientras admiraba el entorno, en sí la decoración de las oficinas.

Al parecer Candice tenia razón, cuando no te conocen causas pánico, sonreía ante ese recuerdo y justo en ese momento la asistente de Marcello se me quedaba viendo.

Pase usted señor Grandchester, le está esperando - me dijo abriéndome un pasillo que daba a la extensa oficina de Marcello.

Gracias. Buenas tardes Marcello - saludé hosco, la verdad es que nada sabía de qué hacía él a ciencia cierta.

Bienvenido Terry, pasa y toma asiento ahí - Marcello se acercó hasta mí y me indicó dónde quería que me sentara.

Me sentiría más cómodo en el sillón - referí sin más.

Hay una explicación del por qué te quiero ahí, siéntate - me invitó de nueva cuenta. Veo que has leído el contenido del libro aunque para serte sincero pensaba que ibas a venir en una semana... por lo menos - comenzó a reírse, parándose frente a mí.

Leo muy rápido... - le aseguré, aunque realmente me había saltado algunas hojas.

Eso veo, creo que tienes muchas preguntas - refirió expectante.

¿Es en serio lo que describe ella aquí? - le pregunté solo para rectificar lo que Fredich me había contado tan solo un día antes.

Cada palabra. ¿Te asombra? Seguro te has de preguntar lo que le ha pasado en su vida. Pero me temo que no puedo decirte nada que no sepas ya - aseguró él dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

No puedo creerlo, es que no se ve así - refuté, quería convencerme de que ella era como siempre o como yo creía que era.

Creo que ya te ha dicho que es buena actriz. Esa, tan sólo es una parte de ella - me respondió sin cautela.

¿En serio? - cuestioné, ambos hombres decían lo mismo que William.

Por supuesto, pero no conoces otra parte. Éste, éste, éste, éste y éste son los libros que hemos publicado de ella - me enseñó en pequeños contenedores detrás de su sillón favorito, iluminados. Son libros de pasta dura y brillante, de un color ausente de luz.

¿Libros? - cuestioné.

Novelas de hecho - aclaró yendo hacia el ventanal que tenia del otro lado. Las mejores ventas en cuatro años, ha sido increíble poder saborearlas cada vez que las leemos. ¿No tenías ni idea? ¡Qué extraño, las tiene en su sala! ¿Acaso no las has visto? - me preguntó a sabiendas que seguramente me fijé en las ausencias y no en las existencias, mi madre sí que lo hizo.

Ahí, delante mío se encontraban gruesos libros de unas cuatrocientas hojas aproximadamente, las carátulas eran negras con diferentes grabados dependiendo del título de la novela. No tenía ni idea de lo que me hablaba, ¿estaba asombrado? ¡Sí bastante!

Veo que no, bueno te he de decir que como las imprimimos en edición especial solo faltó decirte algo, son de pasta dura y cada una tiene la inicial de cada título, creo que te sorprenderá lo que dice. Observa… - me dijo, para luego colocar el año de edición y entonces caí en cuenta: Terry. ¡Impresionante no! Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿por qué una mujer que no te conocía en su vida, escribió media docena de libros en los que también escribía tu nombre? - en ese momento recordé cuando ella entró a la biblioteca de Lacio, el Castor se llamaba Terry.

No sabía que decir, esto era una gran sorpresa para mí.

Supongo que no y la verdad es que yo tampoco, pero es muy halagador que alguien sea así, alguien que piense y escriba esto no es de este planeta - me aseguró él viendo que era emocionante y que yo seguía asustado.

¿Cómo consideras que es? - preguntó con mucho cautela.

Terca… - respondí sin más.

Lo es - afirmó de la misma forma.

Perdone señor, pero ha llegado el libro que esperaba - su asistente entró después de haber tocado suavemente.

Gracias Sara, puedes dejar la edición delante del señor Grandchester, por favor - Marcello le indicó a su asistente y ella hizo lo que se le indicaba.

Por supuesto, aquí tiene, permiso - al colocarlo en mis manos, la asistente se despidió y salió de allí.

Mis ojos se llenaron de incredulidad, ahí en mis manos se encontraba una caja dorada como una especie de un libro antiguo, la abrí y en la portada se encontraba un libro muy pesado, no sabía lo que ocurría. Decidí tomarlo.

Es…es de ella - le pregunté a Marcello.

Sí, al parecer fue su primer libro... - me dijo él, sintiendo que era lo mejor para él.

¿Novela? - cuestioné curioso

No, cuentos para niños, ¡impresionante no! Al parecer tuvo mucho tiempo para escribir, ¿cómo es que ella se sentía en sus tiernos años de adolescencia? Lo más extraño es que el personaje principal es un castor llamado…Terry - me informó.

¿Qué has dicho? - pregunté, pensaba que había oído mal.

El primer capítulo refiere en realidad cómo es que escribió todo ese libro - me señaló y contó un poco del Castor.

Tenía catorce, era fácil adivinarlo - rectificó él.

Error, veintiséis. Refiere que fue por un sueño y lo de los libros también, en uno de ellos te describe a la perfección, pareciera como si te conociera - respondió sonriente.

La red es muy extensa... - respondí.

Error, éste libro puede decirte lo contrario… pero más bien el personaje es hispano y además en su niñez ni siquiera estaba en pañales las redes y menos en México - me recordó.

Me eché en la silla, Marcello sonreía o se burlaba de la cara que yo tenía en esos momentos.

Pensarás que te odia, en realidad nos odia a nosotros por ser lo que somos y eso no la hará cambiar de idea. Mi abuelo la estima mucho, sus días son mejores si ella se la pasa en casa dos días, pero ella es tan independiente que también la extraña demasiado. Papá ya se acostumbró a ella, le hace gracia que al parecer tan relajada sea tan terca. Bert era un gran hombre con ella, por eso se dio por vencido y le aprendió mucho, cuando Ferrel falleció un año antes de que él lo hiciera, ella estaba inconsolable, ni un abrazo amoroso de su esposo la reconfortaba, temía perderla de esa manera, así que la llevó hasta una casa veraniega en Florencia, por supuesto que se dejó arrastrar hasta allá sin objeciones - me contó sin verme al rostro.

Una noche, Bert llevaba horas buscándola cuando de pronto el guardabosque le avisó que se encontraba en el acantilado, en bata de dormir y llorando. Cuando él llegó hasta ella, quedó destrozado, ella se agarraba la cabeza, al parecer el no dormir ni alimentarse bien le había hecho trizas el sistema nervioso y la migraña se hizo presa de ella, Bert otro poco y no la alcanza, se desmayó de un momento a otro y... otro poco y cae al precipicio, recobró el conocimiento días después en un hospital. Esa semana Bert había perdido peso, se había vuelto loco de la espera y constantemente pedía a gritos que despertase, tuvieron que sedarlo a él también, fueron días terribles para la cordura de Bert.

Candice se comportaba errática después de eso, su humor decaía y se ponía eufórica en tan sólo unos segundos; muchos de nosotros pensábamos que había perdido el gusto por la vida, pero en realidad estaba sufriendo por alguna otra cosa. Así que intentó volver a escribir, hacía mucho que ni siquiera lo intentaba, así es como un día después de mucho tararear una canción comenzó a escribir a Terry, el castor malhumorado.

¡Pero esto no puede ser un cuento! - lo hojee al observar que 400 páginas no podía ser un cuento.

De hecho son una colección de ellos, veintiséis en realidad - refirió Marcello, sin que yo le captara al cien por ciento.

¿Tantos? - cuestioné.

Sí, la opinión de una escritora aficionada dice que si ella la conociera diría que ahí se ve reflejada su vida. Pienso lo mismo - me comentó y quise saber que decía ahí.

¿De qué habla? - pregunté mientras abría el libro.

Terry, es Candice y su tema principal es el malhumor por el cual Terry siempre está enojado, una puerta a su vida de aquel entonces - soltó emocionado.

Eso es muy informativo, creo que debo de leerlo - respondí asintiendo y levantándome para irme de allí. ¿Puedo llevármelo?

Por supuesto, es tuyo, mi copia llega mañana y espero que sepas que ese libro no ha salido a la venta y que si lo publicas antes, tendríamos un enfrentamiento en las cortes - me informó con obviedad.

Este libro no saldrá por mí sino por tu editorial, sólo lo quiero para comprenderla. Hasta pronto y gracias Marcello - me despedí estirando mi mano en son de saludo.

De nada y espero que tu lectura sea como la mía - respondió él.

Salí por la puerta, me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba la asistente de Marcello y después de despedirme con una mano bajé por el ascensor con el pesado libros entre las manos, detuve un taxi y quise regresar a casa, a refugiarme en mi biblioteca por un rato, con la chimenea encendida escuchando el crepitar de la madera mientras se encontraba encendida. Con una taza entre mis manos, de humeante té o una frazada que cobijara mis piernas, sólo quería sentirme bienvenido en una ausente mansión, si ella estuviese por aquí sentiría que los vellos de mi espalda son muy calientes, muy confortables y por lo mismo la sentiría a ella, saludable, discutiendo por cualquier tontería, quizás queriendome y negandome un poco, como acostumbra, pero ella no está aquí, mi madre y mi nana tampoco lo están; las mujeres de mi vida no estaban allí, pero como reaccionar ante ello.

Esa noche, era una muy fría, en realidad sin querer estar ahí, pero también creía firmemente que mi lugar se encontraba en otro lado muy lejos de Roma. Tomé el regalo que Marcello me había dado para ella y decidí abrirlo una vez más, le acaricié la portada y el lomo, era tan dorado y azul, que me sentí muy bien, sentí que ella se encontraba ahí delante de mí, sentada sobre la alfombra en una fría noche de invierno, con pañuelos sobre ella, recargada en un sillón y muchas hojas a los lado, escribiendo y devorándose la memoria, sintiendo como es que todos las personas de su vida se habían alejado de ella.

Abrí el libro, encontrando una hoja en blanco para después pasar a la otra página y encontrar una dedicatoria a su trabajo, ¿se lo había dedicado a alguien? Quizás a Bert o a Ferrel o a Ni, ¿quién era tan importante en ese momento para ella? No lo entendía, saqué el libro de la cubierta y me senté con la frazada en mis piernas y comencé a leer...

 _Hubo un día en mi vida en que pensé que Dios me había abandonado y así fue cuando escuché el crujir de mi corazón que se marchitaba muy deprisa; dejé de sentir, dejé de encontrarle el gusto a la vida; ese día supe que había encontrado la mejor manera de curar mi alma, de curarme a mí misma y de curar el pasado, un pasado que no se olvida y que prefiero guardar en algún lugar donde no me hiera, donde no lo hiera, donde mi amor sea sólo para mí misma y no para dañar a otros. Hoy que he encontrado todo para ser yo misma, hoy es que he comenzado a describir a una persona que no me conoce, hoy he comenzado con un hermoso día, una linda mañana de primavera y un lindo personaje, él es un Castor...acompáñeme a descubrir quién es Terry el Castor Malhumorado..._

Apenas pude leer todo esto, me quedé pasmado, sin darme tiempo a pensar, bajé rápidamente a la cocina, tomé las llaves de su departamento que se encontraba en Roma y fui hasta allá. En el largo camino en taxi encontré algunas hojas, al parecer de Marcello, había escrito unas cuantas líneas, quizás algo que había pasado con ella. Tan pronto como me bajé del taxi, abrí la puerta del departamento y entré.

Caminé por el pasillo y en la sala encontré seis atriles, que la última vez ni cuenta me di de que existían, me dirigí a ellos y comencé a hojearlos, después de mucho pensarlo concluí que debía de llevármelos de allí y hacerla feliz cuando despertara por completo, por lo que busque una mochila y los metí en ella, muy cuidadosamente para que no se dañaran las hojas sueltas, al terminar me lo llevé de ahí. Salí de su departamento y llamé a Fred.

Fred - lo llamé a su celular.

Terry, ¿sucede algo? - me cuestionó Fred preocupado.

No, sólo quería saber de Candy, ¿ya despertó? - le cuestioné sin notar el por qué cambió de tono.

¡Ah...! No sé si deba decírtelo... - respondió soltando un suspiro.

Fred - lo obligué con algún sentido.

Bien, cayó en coma... - me soltó rápidamente.

¿Cómo? ¡Voy para allá! - resolví antes de colgar, caminé muy rápido.

No espere, dice Benedetti que es muy normal... - alcanzó a detenerme a tiempo o eso pensaba él.

¿Normal? ¿Cómo puede ser normal? - cuestioné enfadado.

Fred, ¿es Terry? - le preguntó Benedetti por momentos.

Sí, está desesperado por lo de la señora Candice... - mencionó Fred.

Te dije que no dijeras nada, ¡pásamelo! - le ordenó a Fred y Benedetti sabía que él no me ocultaría nada.

Terry, es muy normal que eso suceda, sólo queda esperar, ¿qué te dijo Marcello? - me preguntó después de asegurarme que eso no era algo de lo que me tenía que preocupar.

¿Cómo sabes que fui a ver a Marcello? - si quería distraerme lo había conseguido.

Un pajaritito me lo dijo, ya sabes uno se entera... - respondió sonriéndome cínicamente, como que lo conocía.

Luego te platico, obviamente. ¿Cuánto estará así?

Un tiempo, no se sabe, pero tampoco te apures, todavía tienes muchas cosas que hacer en Roma, te sugiero que vayas a la bóveda, quizás quieras ver la nueva mariposa que se colgó hace como una hora... - me informó adustamente.

¿Una nueva? Esa ¿cuándo la hizo? - le cuestioné como si quisiera saberlo.

Cuando estuvo con An...hace un tiempo, es muy interesante, pregúntale a Néstor, él puede decirte ¿de quién es? - lo odiaba cuando me dejaba intrigado.

Ella no las vende y lo sabes... me aseguró.

Te impresionará saber que no la vende, esos son los colores preferidos de Candy - refiere Benedetti.

En serio, ¿qué tiene de diferente? - le pregunté asombrado por la información.

Más bien se la regalaron - soltó el médico entusiasmado.

¿Quién? - cuestioné harto de que le diera vueltas al asunto.

¡Ve a la bóveda y te enterarás! Deja de preguntarme... - contestó tajante.

Bien, iré entonces, me avisas de algún cambio - le pedí con amabilidad y hastío.

Por supuesto, aquí todo está bien... - aseguró.

Bien, los veo luego, ¿me pasas a Fred? - le pregunté para cuestionarle acerca de su investigación.

Sí, hasta pronto - se despidió Benedetti y le entregó el celular a Fred quién se decidió a alejarlo de la audición de Benedetti.

Fred, ¿qué has sabido de Niel? - le pregunté paciente.

Nada señor, como si se lo hubiera tragado el mundo, hemos comenzado a buscar en los jara hospitales, quizás alguien le haya curado de sus heridas - refirió Fred, esperando que lo dejara ahí.

Bueno, cuando sepan algo me avisan, hasta pronto Fred - me despedí de él sabiendo que nada pasaría.

Hasta luego señor... - se despidió de él.

De su departamento a la bóveda eran más o menos cuarenta minutos, muy lejos debido a la gran cantidad de parques que limitaban el paso a los vehículos, al llegar a la bóveda y bajarme del taxi, entré observando el techo, todas se encontraban allí e incluido Néstor que arreglaba alguna luces.

A ver, un poco más a la izquierda, si así, cierren las puertas, no debe haber nada de luz. Si así, enciéndanlas ahora - Néstor dio la orden entusiasmado.

¡Hermoso! ¡Muy hermoso! - expresaron los ayudantes de las luces.

¡Es espectacular! - admití y es que era muy cierto.

Señor Grandchester, ¿qué hace usted por aquí? - me preguntó Néstor cuando escuchó mi voz.

Sólo pasaba por aquí... - respondí ante la escrutadora mirada de aquel hombre.

¿Le gusta? - me cuestionó como si a alguien no pudiera gustarle.

Es oscura pero hermosa, ¿cuando la hizo? - quise saber, digo Benedetti ya me lo había dicho, pero quería comprobarlo.

Hace poco menos de dos meses, es un cristal muy conocido, una especie de ópalo pulido, sólo se encuentra en España - me contó Néstor.

Es muy hermoso... - admití con recelo, me cuestionaba como era que ella conseguía ese tipo de material sin viajar.

No lo traspasa la luz, pero con determinados haces se reflejan los brillos de la superficie, es enigmático ¿no le parece? - me explicó y al mismo tiempo cuestionó Néstor, no entendía por qué Benedetti me mandó hacia acá, eso era...extraño.

Pensé que alguien se la había regalado - susurré de pronto, queriendo saber lo que me ocurría a mí para no quitarle la vista de encima.

Noooo, no, es de ella, estaba en una fase de ideas artísticas cósmicas creo, al ópalo le confieren muchas cuestiones de adivinación, sabe. Cuando la acabó, el señor Fredich vino a verla y se quedó aquí mismo admirándola, a la luz del sol reflejaba algunos destellos de colores - de colores, otra vez los colores, recordaba que con Cristell fue del mismo modo, destellos de colores, ¿qué quería decir eso?

Fredich ¿estuvo aquí? - cuestioné al notar su nombre en la casi confesión de Néstor.

Sí señor, estuvo aquí y la señora viajó, ¿no cree que coincidieron? - preguntó cautelosamente el hombre que se encontraba a mi lado.

Bien, es hora de irme... buen día Néstor - creo que eso me daría que pensar al cabo de un rato, así que me despedí tan rápido como pude.

Buen día señor Grandchester - me deseó y comenzó a caminar hacia la mariposa, levantando la mano y acariciándola a lo lejos.

De algo sí estoy seguro, pude ver que Fredich y ella compartían un secreto y no tan sólo el cómo reconocer ciertas actitudes de ella, si no también otro, aparte de Ni, ¿sería otro hombre que estaría con ella? De la bóveda me dirigí en taxi al aeropuerto y apenas entré a mi avión, dejé la mochila con sus libros sobre un asiento cuando de pronto observé con el rabillo del ojo que alguien pasaba de la habitación al baño, con cautela me dirigí hacia allá y decidí entrar como si nada, como si nunca me hubiese dado cuenta de que alguien más que yo, mi sobrecargo y mi piloto de confianza estuvieran dentro de un avión privado. Me vi en el espejo, conversé conmigo mismo frente a frente, es decir con mi reflejo y saqué del cajón dos cosas, la máquina de electrochoques y un cepillo, afortunadamente el cepillo y el mango de la máquina se disfrazaban a la perfección, por lo que no tuve que agarrar una toalla de servicio para esconderla; detrás de la puerta del baño se encontraba una parte escondida, eficaz para cuando quería esconderme de los demás, si eras listo podrías presentarte en uno de los asientos delanteros, sino sería como una buhardilla más y ahí en unos momentos se encontraba un hombre agazapado, salí a la habitación y al abrir la puerta intencionalmente activé los altoparlantes exteriores y un sensor de peligro -código rojo- en la torre de control y fue ahí, que estaba regresando al baño cuando decidió atacarme.

¡Código rojo, código rojo! - exclamé a mi izquierda.

¡Es inútil, no te oirán! - espetó él sardónico.

Señor, el avión privado del señor Grandchester ha activado su sensor de peligro - informaron en la torre de control.

Bien, quiero a dos brigadas de policía, que vayan para allá y activen el código rojo - informó el capitán a cargo.

Sí señor, ¡aquí código rojo en el hangar de Terrence Grandchester! ¡Protocolo rojo! ¡Protocolo rojo! - se avisó por los radios de los comandos de control.

Si piensas que no me oirán, espero que te lleves una desilusión - referí observando el cañón del arma que tenía frente a mí.

¡Alto, arriba las manos! - en unos minutos más estábamos rodeados de policías y haciendo una mueca de burla y sonrisa.

Aléjense o lo mato - aquel hombre se hizo a un lado, pero aún me apuntaba y aún más cerca.

¡Por Dios, si piensas que saldrás vivo te equivocas! - le amenacé efusivamente.

Cállese señor Grandchester - sin importarle donde estaban los demás.

¡Suéltelo y nada le pasara! - gritó un oficial haciéndose a un lado, observando cómo es que estaban asegurando el tiro de un francotirador.

No soy tan iluso como usted piensa - refirió aquel hombre haciéndose a un lado.

Oficial, quiere revisar la cabina, quizás encuentre heridos a mi capitán de vuelo y a mi sobrecargo - le pido a uno de los oficiales.

Si señor - responde el oficial, retirándose de ahí.

¿Cómo sabes lo que hice? - cuestioné para tomar tiempo, no era sólo un francotirador aunque me tomo por sorpresa, si alguien no apuntaba al hombre, le darían al avión y eso podrían acarrearme un problema de descomprensión.

Pues porque mercenarios como tú, no saben hacer las cosas bien, creo que Niel me subestima demasiado... - le contesté caminando hacia un estante por arriba de mi cabeza.

Sí se ve, por eso ahora estás aquí a punto de morir... - sin darse cuenta había admitido que Niel era su jefe.

¿En serio? Yo que tú vería el punto rojo que está entre tu garganta y tú corazón, realmente estaría preocupado - acerté a sentarme en ese momento.

¿Cuál? ¿Cuál? - comenzó a verse cuando saqué la máquina de electrochoques y le apunte en el estómago dándole enseguida una descarga.

¡Ninguno idiota! - fue ahí donde descargué mi máquina de electrochoques.

¡Definitivamente señor Grandchester, es usted una cajita de sorpresas! - soltaron los oficiales.

Es un protocolo de salvación, tome quizás la necesite cuando despierte, ¿cómo estás John? - le pregunté a mi piloto observando que traía el cuello de la camisa manchada de sangre y soltando al mismo tiempo la máquina de electrochoques al otro oficial.

Bien señor, sólo tengo una conmoción, iré por mi suplente para despegar - respondió al tocarse la nuca y darse cuenta de que tenía un escandaloso golpe, después de que me sugirió ir por el otro piloto, se dirigió al baño y tomó una toalla de servicio colocándoselo en la nuca, se dirigió a las escaleras y bajó de inmediato, acompañado de un oficial para después de ser avisado al otro piloto, se dirigía al servicio médico del aeropuerto.

Bien, te espero - solté esperando que se apresurara, pensando en que si ellos me tenían vigilado y sabían que estaba aquí, ella no estaría a salvo, algo podría ocurrir. ¿Lucile? - cuestioné por mi sobrecargo.

Aún desmayada, pero no ha sido ultrajada ni mucho menos, pronto despertará - respondió un oficial.

¡Hola Fred! - saludé a mi hombre de confianza apenas toqué el redial de mi celular.

Terry, ¿pasa algo? - me cuestionó Fred preocupado por mi llamada.

Me atacaron en el avión, todo está bien, máxima seguridad... - le informé, sabiendo que Cosomo tendría que actuar tarde o temprano.

Sí señor, daré la alarma... tenga buen viaje - me deseó aún más preocupado.

Fred... prepárela, me la llevaré a la isla - le solicité, así lo quisieran o no, no podría dejarla tan expuesta.

Enseguida señor, ¿aún en contra del doctor? - me preguntó afanosamente.

Llévate lo necesario y a quién quiera encargarse de ella - respondí colgando.

Era la hora, era el momento de que me hiciera responsable de la mujer que amaba, aún en contra de sus designios y los de cualquiera, ella a su tiempo me agradecería o me odiaría y eso lo sabía, pero tenía que arriesgarme o sentía muy en el fondo de mi corazón que la podía perder y eso era más de lo que quisiera soportar...

Continuará...


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo XXXII

Hoy tendría otra sesión multimedia con Archie, Marcello y William; desde hacía unos meses me había instalado aqui en Mane, todo estaba aquí al igual que ella, cierta tranquilidad debía invadirme en todo momento, una doctrina que había tomado desde hacia unos meses. Me fije en el reloj de la computadora, faltaban aún, diez minutos; Archie hacía tiempo que estaba conectado y me miraba con curiosidad mientras yo observaba el monitor que tenía al lado de mi laptop. Nada como una junta multimedia de Emporio Grandchester para distraerme por unos minutos aunque fuese imposible, debido a la imagen que seguía allí desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Mane era una isla caribeña que había heredado de mi padre y que nadie conocía, ni siquiera mi familia. A los tres meses de la transferencia de Candy, decidí transferir también el Emporio Grandchester a la casa de campo en Mane, Benedetti supo inmediatamente que lo necesitase o no, debía de vivir en la isla, por lo que pidió un permiso especial de cuidado médico no sin antes desembolsar un millón de euros para remodelación del área de pediatría de su hospital, un dinero muy bien aprovechado. Algunas veces consideraba saltarse las revisiones por las mañanas, pero no, éste día no sería en el que lo decidiera.

Buenos días... - saludé efusivamente.

Buenos días - me saludaron los demás en respuesta.

¡Espero que todo esté bien contigo Terry! - dijo Marcello intentando parecer muy casual.

Muy bien, gracias por preguntar - respondí ante esa especie de deseo.

Prosigamos... - instigó William, todos comenzamos a leer la propuesta.

La conferencia comenzó, Benedetti desde hacia tiempo ya no se encontraba ahí, la lectura de signos ya habían pasado y yo me encontraba enfrascado entre las tres personas que me veían y la imagen del monitor, su monitor, el sonido del electrocardiógrafo era constante hasta el momento cuando de pronto se escuchó una diferencia de unos segundos y volvió a sonar de la misma manera; mis ojos se desviaron hacia la imagen del monitor buscando y analizando qué había de diferente en ello, pero nada, quizás no era fuera de lo común; después, hubo otro sonido, aún más seguido, pero la imagen seguía así, sin decir nada.

Archie me preguntaba con la mirada lo que sucedía, pero no contestaba nada, tomaba el punto de la conversación y continuaba, al parecer Archie me conocía demasiado bien, algo sin duda me mantenía de esa manera, comencé a entablar discusiones hasta que volvió a sonar de distinta manera y miré de nueva cuenta, nada; pero eso no fue todo. Marcello y William discutían sobre recapitalizar y yo sobre que el dinero de amortización de todo el proyecto, así que no deberíamos de preocuparnos de nada, de pronto, una mano se movía, mi mirada se dirigió a la pantalla, juraría que había visto una mano, lo juro y todos de pronto se me quedaron viendo, desconcertados. Cuando recuperé la cordura y seguí con mis explicaciones miré de reojo el monitor y Benedetti comenzó a correr, revisando aquí y allá todos los aparatos. Desde el sexto mes de coma, él la había sacado de ese estado, colocándole solamente la línea de oxígeno; en eso estaba cuando observé como Benedetti me hacía señas...ella había despertado.

Me levanté sin pedir permiso, caminé rápidamente y maldecí a mis decisiones por colocar mi oficina al otro lado de la mansión, pero era imposible quitarla de mi mente, yo debía de trabajar o seguir intentándolo cada día, muy temprano me di cuenta de que era súper imposible y más si la tenía a un lado.

Inicio de flash back

En contra de las recomendaciones médicas de Benedetti y la oposición de Flammy, Candice fue transferida a Mane en un lapso de dieciocho horas. El señor William, mi madre y por supuesto Anthony ya no podían hacer nada en contra de lo que sucedió debido al gas que el señor Cosomo distribuyó en toda la casa en San Petersburgo, así que a Benedetti no le quedó de otra que subirse con su equipo al helicóptero que llevó a Candice a la isla. Decir que mi amigo era muy amable a últimas horas, era ya decir mucho, apenas me había dirigido la palabra en todo el día y decir que tres meses fueron muy complicados, otros tres en esas condiciones serían un verdadero sufrir. Sí, Candy tenía tres meses en coma y en ese tiempo Benedetti solía dirigirse a tres lugares únicamente, de su habitación a la enfermería, que aprovisioné con todo lo que me encargó en tan sólo unas horas y si acaso se dirigía a la cocina para comer o prepararse algo, nada más; esto ya me estaba desesperando.

Solo esperar y recordar y añorar, vaya no sabía lo que había después y antes de eso. Divagaba en mis pensamientos recordando cuando llegamos a Mane pues ya que era muy de mañana cuando Benedetti me lo mencionó.

¡Hasta cuándo piensas hablarme? - pregunté cuando lo seguí a la cocina.

¿Me hablas a mí? - cuestionó él haciéndose un emparedado de queso.

¿Ves a otra persona por aquí? ¡Vamos Benedetti... no seas infantil! - lo acusé sin esperar un perorata de su parte.

¿Infantil... yo? ¡Tú eres el infantil! ¿De quién rayos la estás salvando? - dejando el emparedado sobre la mesa, comenzó a gritarme, ¿a mí?

De Niel... - solté de repente sin observar el rostro de asombro.

¡Pero si hace meses que no sabemos nada de Niel! - volvió al ataque pensando que seguramente estaba loco.

Cuando iba para San Petersburgo nos asaltaron en el aeropuerto... - decidí contarle una parte de la historia, escondiendo que en realidad fue en Roma, no en Rusia.

Si te hubieras molestado en decírmelo... - comentó Francesco irónicamente.

No había necesidad que lo supieras, además aquí nadie me conoce y estamos muy lejos de la civilización... - respondo como si nada.

¿La amas tanto? - me preguntó después de meditarlo un poco.

Sí... demasiado, que temo que nunca despierte... - refiero observando el vapor que sale de la tetera que silba en ese momento.

Bien, porque el coma puede tardar poco... - comienza a decir Benedetti.

¿Cómo lo sabes? - cuestioné, no sabía que él podría saber algo de ello.

Porque se lo induje... - Francesco se confesó.

Es decir que pudo estar ¿despierta? - quise saberlo, sólo quería saber por qué se atrevió a ello.

Sí, puede estarlo, pero no es recomendable... Según sus estudios ha tenido lecturas cerebrales repetitivas, espera, traeré unos cuantos para poder explicarte bien - se retiró quitando la tetera del fuego y salió hacia su habitación, observa, éstas lecturas son las que tuvo días después del ataque, éstas son las del vuelo y éstas son las de este día, ¿qué es lo que observas? - me preguntó preocupado.

Aquí y aquí, éstas se parecen - le respondí señalándole lo que ahí observaba.

Ahora éstas, son parecidas, pero más constantes - me señaló varias sobre el gráfico.

Sí, así parece - acepté observando que el rostro de Francesco no cambiaba.

Bien, pues esas son pesadillas y éstas cargas emocionales, Candice ha tenido eventos traumáticos importantes durante toda su vida, éstos aparecen de vez en cuando manifestándose de distintas maneras... La relación que tuvo con Anthony fue quizás debida a éstos síntomas... - comienza a explicarlo.

¡Sólo era sexo...! - aclaré.

Una necesidad que no necesita y que sí... - responde él admirándose por mi enojo.

Todos necesitamos sexo... de vez en cuando - refiero tratando de aplacar mi notable molestia.

Me refiero a que no lo necesita para vivir y que sí lo necesita para sentir que está viva, es como cuando tienes un deseo irrefrenable de comer, ¿qué haces? Alimentarte hasta saciar esa necesidad, ¿me captas? Entonces es así, lo que tú ves como normal ella lo siente repulsivo, algo que no se desea sentir porque en medio de todo están sus recuerdos, ¿me entiendes? - Francesco se quiso asegurar de que le entendiera.

Sí, lo entiendo. Pero quizás sea porque ella ya no quiere ser tocada... - refuté con lógica.

Dije que le da miedo, no que no lo deseara... Pero choca lo que piensa con lo que desea... Las noches apasionadas de Albert y de Anthony se diferenciaban por una sola cosa... - Francesco no sabe si decirme que era lo correcto o no.

El amor... - interrumpí y sí, esa era la diferencia.

Finalmente no deja de ser mujer por haber sido violada y ultrajada, ella no concibe el sexo sin amor, como todas... o como la mayoría. Entonces con Anthony fue sexo y nada más, la diferencia de ti, es que ella si te ama, pero no lo entiende, busca en su mente y en su corazón la explicación a eso y como no la encuentra, no accede a ese sentimiento... - no sabría por qué Francesco me estaba contando esto.

Vaya, con Anthony sí entonces - estaba molesto y celoso, yo no era un santo, pero la amaba y eso dolía.

Anthony en el presente se parece mucho a Albert del pasado - responde Francesco con acritud.

¿Aún lo extraña? - pregunté limpiándome una lagrima que salía de mi ojo derecho, eso era... ¿cierto? Anthony era amado por su gran parecido con Albert.

El la amó a pesar de la violación, cuando se sentía que no valía la pena; le tuvo paciencia de santo y lo más importante la dejó ser ella misma porque era lo único que tenía controlado en esos momentos. Debemos agradecer a esa fortaleza que aún esté viva... - respondió Francesco dudoso en ocasiones.

¿Me ama? - quise saberlo, eso era lo que me daría esperanza o no, me devastaría terriblemente.

¡Demasiado como para atreverse a decírtelo! - él me dio esperanzas y unas muy grandes.

Conque así está el asunto... - refiero esperando que me quite la mirada y me deje con mis sentimientos en privado.

Sí, Fredich, Rocco, William, Kolios y yo te hemos contado nuestra parte de la historia, sólo te faltan dos personas... - me contó atento.

¡Ah sí! ¿Quiénes? - quería saberlo todo, así que alcé la mirada para que me lo contaran.

Paula y Ni - refirió mi amigo.

Paula, bien. ¿Quién es Ni? - quise saber, porque ella se limitó a contarme de él y la curiosidad me seguía a todas partes.

Ni es una de las personas más importantes para ella...Ni es... su hijo... - me soltó observándome.

Espera, espera... me estás diciendo que ella tiene un hijo, ¿de quién? - le pregunté golpeando la mesa, tratar de mantener la calma, rayos, era imposible.

Técnicamente es su hijo, pero en realidad es de Ferrel... - Francesco no sabía que contarme, ya que a esas alturas, todo lo tomaba mal.

¿Tuvo un hijo con Ferrel? - le pregunté.

No, ella lo adoptó cuando Ferrel murió, el niño tiene ocho años y vaya, el chiquillo es todo un soldadito - explicó en son de burla.

¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunté atento.

Cuando lo conozcas... sabrás ¡por qué te lo digo! - afirmó.

¿Lo conoceré? - pregunté curioso.

Algún día, Ni no pasa las vacaciones con Candice sino con William, los demás días en un internado en Siberia - explica él sonriendo por las ocurrencias del pequeño.

¡¿Un internado?! ¡¿Tan pequeño?! Nunca podría imaginármelo... es un niño - reclamé ante esos pensamientos.

A él lo educan de distinta manera, lo sabrás cuando lo veas... - me asegura él tratando de disimular sus magníficos recuerdos.

Ni... ¿Qué significa? - pregunté muy curioso.

Nickolai, ella adora las dinastías rusas - me aclaró.

Rocco me lo dijo, bien - quise cambiar de tema.

¿Qué más te dijo, Rocco? - Francesco quiso saber.

Nada, sólo me habló de Terry el castor malhumorado - le comenté sonriendo.

Está por salir ese libro, ya lo tiene impreso, supongo - si eso era una pregunta... vaya sería increíble poder formularla.

Sí, lo tengo en mi habitación.. - acepté, sabía que él también tenía conocimiento de ello.

Lee con mucha atención, me retiro, debo dormir un poco - resolvió Benedetti llevándose su sándwich y un vaso de leche que se sirvió al mismo tiempo.

Semanas más tarde mi madre me habló para saber en qué líos me había metido.

Terry, ¿dónde estás? - preguntó Eleonor.

¡Hola mamá! ¿Sucede algo? - cuestioné.

Tienes mese sin comunicarte conmigo, lo de San Petersburgo no tiene nombre Terry, cómo te atreviste a sedarnos, dime, se ¿han escapado juntos? - cuestionó y regañó mi madre.

No, estoy en Mane - respondí sin escuchar sus protestas.

¿Qué haces allá? - quiso saber mi madre.

Desaparecer de Europa, ¿hay algo que discutir? - quise saber, no estaba dispuesto a doblegarme.

No, al parecer Nympha se está haciendo cargo de todo, ¿sucedió algo que deba saber? - ahora era ella quien lo cuestionaba.

Candice está delicada y es largo de contar, Fred está conmigo, no se te ocurra usar el teléfono de la casa para llamarme aquí, lo tienen vigilado - aseguré de sobremanera.

¿Por qué? - cuestionó de nueva cuenta.

Sólo hazme caso, Nympha te mantendrá comunicada conmigo, ¿deseas algo más? - cuestioné atenta.

¡Sí, las mascotas de Candice no quieren moverse de su cama, han lloriqueado toda la semana! - rebatió mi madre.

Extrañan a su dueña, madre, entonces ¿qué haremos? - pregunté sabiendo que ellos andarían por aqui junto a la jauría.

¿Qué dices? - me preguntó ella.

Déjame pensar y te devuelvo la llamada - respondí con atención, pero algo que no quería mantener en discusión.

Bueno, ¿estás bien? - me cuestionó con preocupación.

No, estoy muy triste, ella sigue en coma, madre. No podía dejar que le hicieran daño... - le di una escasa explicación.

Hijo y tú ¿estás bien? - quiso saber, era mi madre de cualquier modo.

Mamá, tú no sabes dónde estoy... - le recordé.

¿Qué sucede, hijo? - preguntó nuevamente, decirle en ese momento no era buena idea.

Es largo de contar, sólo prométeme que no dirás donde estamos - le pedí a mi madre.

Lo prometo... - terminó jurándolo.

Borra todas las llamadas que hagas porque si alguien se entera de que estamos aquí, sería un gran problema, ¿me entiendes? - pidió afirmación.

Sí hijo, pero me contarás ¿qué pasa? - volvió a insistir.

Sí mamá, pero por el momento no puedo hacerlo. Hasta pronto - me despedí.

Me la saludas - deseó mi madre.

Por supuesto mamá - respondí cuando llegué a su habitación. ¡Hola bonita, extraño tus exigencias! - susurré.

Fin del flash back

Sabia de alguna forma que nuestras necesidades eran las que pasaban a segundo término, continué corriendo muy rápido, llegando hasta ella a la par que Paula, quien muy interesada se encontraba.

¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté a Benedetti. ¿Ha despertado? - cuestioné.

Despierta por favor, despierta dime que si serás mi esposa, dímelo, por favor, dímelo, me siento inseguro, ¡no sé cuánto soportarlo más! ¡No sé que esperar! ¡Sé mi esposa! ¡Despierta y dímelo, por favor! - le rogué derrumbándome, sintiendo que mi espíritu era una maraña de sentimientos.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando una voz se escuchó roncamente.

\- Acepto...

Continuará...


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo XXXIII

Acepto ser tu esposa, Terry - respondió Candice en un susurro, eso debía doler demasiado.

¡Candy! - exclamé yendo hasta donde ella se encontraba postrada.

¡Candy! - mencionaron ambos médicos tomándole los signos, Paula no lo soportó, comenzó a llorar y colocó la mano de Candice en su mejilla, sabiendo que ella la reconocería.

Paula... no llores... me duele la espalda - refirió la rubia.

Has estado en coma por dos años preciosa, no crees que has descansado suficiente... - la reprendió Benedetti.

¿Dos años? ¡Demasiado..., demasiado...! Ya debe tener entonces dos años, ¿verdad? - preguntó ella confusa.

¿Quién? - cuestionó Benedetti.

Andrea, ¿quién más? Ella ya no es una bebé... - comentó Candy.

Candy... Andrea está... - Benedetti comenzó a titubear.

Calla Benedetti... ¿por qué piensas que está aquí? - pregunté ameno observando cómo Benedetti guardaba silencio.

Porque es tan pequeña...era pequeña... muy pequeña. No fui la culpable, no quise que muriera... - respondió Candice cerrando los ojos y por segunda vez la había visto llorar y eso era... era muy doloroso.

No fue tu culpa... - respondí asegurándoselo.

Él lo hizo, aborté por su culpa…¡por qué no me deja tranquila! - rebatió con lo obvio.

Me has dicho que aceptas ser mi esposa... - intenté hacer de éste asunto una broma.

Lo sé y no estoy loca... - me aseguró.

Bien, eso me ha puesto muy contento, sabes... hasta hace unos meses pensaba meterme de monje... - seguí con la broma.

Perderías tu tiempo aunque también deberías no perder más tiempo, ¡dos años, vaya son muchos! - ahora era ella quien se burlaba.

¡De aqui a los hijos! - sugerí de no sé donde, quizás en medio broma y medio en serio.

Hey, no cantes victoria antes de tiempo, puedo arrepentirme... - confesó muy segura, me sorprendió en realidad.

Siempre podrás hacerlo y llevarme contigo en el camino, no podría vivir sin ti y me temo que lo sabes... - me soplé a mí mismo, haciendo que los cabellos de mi frente cambiaran de lugar.

Ahora lo sé, si has perdido la cabeza para esperarme por dos años, por supuesto que lo sé. Y ¿tus negocios? - intentó desviarse.

Van bien, trasladé mi oficina muy cerca de aqui - referí dándome la vuelta, el otro lado de la cama era donde menos había conexiones.

¿Qué tan cerca? - quiso saber

¡Vaya muy cerca! - referí a sabiendas que no iba a responderle a tiempo.

¿Mis padres y mis hermanas? - cuestionó dándose cuenta que si para mí dos años eran horribles, para ellos estaría horrible.

A decir verdad, creo que Fred los ha mantenido al tanto, pero no les ha contado esto...lo del coma, todos bien... como siempre - respondí tratando de no revelar nada.

Nadie de mis hermanas se ha ¿casado? - cuestionó lo que podría ser obvio.

Sí, bueno, no casado, Mirabel se ha comprometido, creo que ella sospecha esto... piensa que algo te pasa - respondí de inmediato.

Me lo supongo... ¿qué hay de todos...? ¿De ti? - preguntó ella, le preocupaba que esos dos años no había hecho nada.

Todos siguieron con sus vidas y yo, pues bien dentro de lo que cabe, sólo he echado a perder mi vida personal y nada mas - le conté esperando que ella sonriera, pero no sucedió así.

Esas ojeras Terry, no se supone que bien ¿es bueno? - cuestionó mirándome y de pronto las lágrimas no quisieron detenerse. ¡Mil veces te dije que te alejaras y que no quería hacerte daño! - me dijo, eso fue sorprendente.

Dije que dentro de lo que cabe - respondí como si nada.

Pues no cupo muy bien por lo visto...¿podré levantarme? - preguntó ansiosa.

¡Ni lo sueñes...! Además que creo que Robs tendrá que venir a darte fisio - sugirió Benedetti.

¿Otra vez? - cuestionó.

No has caminado en dos años, no creo que te puedas levantar ni siquiera gateando, no tienes fuerzas - aseguró Benedetti.

¿Por qué dos años? - se pregunta más para sí.

A los seis meses te quité el respirador y deberías haber despertado, pero como bien sabes, es una de las complicaciones de éste tipo de operaciones... ¡podrías no haberlo hecho! - exclamó Francesco preocupado.

Benedetti... - le advertí audazmente.

Es la realidad Terry, podría haberse dormido todo lo que quisiera y no salir de ese estado nunca, tendríamos que desconectarla y esperar, más tiempo - me aseguró él.

Pero eso no pasó en este caso - referí atento para que él se detuviera.

¡Afortunadamente! - exclamó ella.

Dejémosla descansar, Paula checa los signos cada hora - refiere Benedetti.

Sí, lo haré - acepta ella saliendo de su habitación. Terry déjala descansar - pidió antes de que saliera.

Bien, me despido, te veo en un rato - le dije a ella.

Terry - me llamó justo al legar a la puerta.

Dime... - respondí dándome la vuelta.

Me das ¿un beso...? ¡Sé que no he de saber a muy rico...! - me asegura comenzando a parlotear.

Ya te dije que no me das asco - respondí alzando la ceja.

Esperen par de tórtolos, antes me quisiera retirar y tomen, creo que debes comprar de éstos - Benedetti encontró una laminas dentro de su bolsillo de la bata.

¡Láminas de menta! ¡Wow, buena compra! Toma - dándole gracias a Benedetti, saqué una del envase y se la di a Candy.

Bien, ahora sí - respondió ella sonriente al sentir como se deshacía la lámina en su boca.

Ahora sí - dije al mismo tiempo.

¡Hasta pronto! - se despidió Benedetti.

¡Hasta pronto! - nos despedimos nosotros sonriendo ante la pena de él.

Ambos nos veíamos a los ojos, ambos sentíamos que dos años habían sido suficientes, me acerque a sus ojos, realmente olía demasiado bien, Paula siempre la bañaba por las noches cuando todos dormíamos o eso pensaba ella. Ella vio como me detenía cerca de sus labios, los analizaba, finos y carnosos, deseosos, cuando me detuve los vi, ansiosos como los míos, tenía dos años de no sentirlos y vaya, cómo quería sentirlos de nuevo.

¡Han sido dos años...! - exclamé quizás porque ella quería besarme y mucho.

Bésame tonto... - respondió haciéndome reír.

Inicio del flashback

Hace unos meses, aproximadamente dieciséis, llegó a mis manos una información importante, el informe de Thomas. Thomas se había comunicado conmigo para avisarme que en el curso de la investigación estaba teniendo problemas de puerta cerrada con el ilustre nombre Andley, eran la familia de ella tan persistente para tratar de ocultar todo con referencia a la vida personal y profesional de Candy.

Thomas - contesté reconociendo el numero.

Terry, te envié por paquetería el informe, espero que no tengas sueño, hay mucho que leer. Llegará a Mane en un tiempo - me informó sorprendiéndome.

Espera, ¿cómo sabes? - quise saberlo cuando me colgó sin darme tiempo a refutar.

Cuando llegó, me encontraba delante de mi habitación, entré y saqué la carpeta que Fred dejó horas antes en mi habitación; muchos de sus datos se relacionaban entre sí y otros estaban completamente aislados.

Pensé detenidamente en cada dato y los que había recogido de todos e incluso de Fredich y los Rocco, de todos en sí. Ahí fue que me enteré en gran parte la historia que nadie conocía, el abuelo Rocco no amaba a Pathya como un hombre, la amaba como a una hija y como a la persona que le había dado más vida desde que Ferrel había fallecido. Sin embargo, al padre Rocco era una de las personas que no la toleraba porque pensaba lo mismo que yo hasta hace un par de horas, lo cual era completamente ridículo. También me di cuenta los hombres en los que los sucesos le siguieron a partir de la violación, había los partes médicos conseguidos de ese día, añadidos a los policiales, era claro que Thomas sabía mucho antes esto de las pesquisas de la policía, que coincidían con la versión que manejaba Francesco. Todo me daba vueltas, quería abrazarla, tenerla entre mis brazos.

En ese entonces, cuando la conocí, no quería saberlo, ahora menos, notablemente eran celos, si mucho de eso, pero no todo, quería tenerla para mí no compartida con los afectos de ocho hombres: Niel (el peor de todos), Albert, Anthony, Ferrel, el abuelo Marcello, el padre Marcello y Marcello Rocco, Benedetti y yo. De todos ellos, prefería solamente que fuese el único que la recibiera en mis brazos para amarla más que a mi vida. En esos momentos se oyó un toque en la puerta.

Volví al gran fajo de hojas, parecía verdaderamente interminable. Había nacido en México en el 80, a los cuatro años era hija única, Mirabel nació diez años más tarde, por lo que ahora tenía 24, Sondra tenía 20, Clara 19 y Cloribel 16. Candy tenía un posgrado en Ingeniería Administrativa y su profesión era ingeniero en alimentos; Mirabel, Sondra, Clara y Cloribel, eran doctora, psicóloga, contadora y la última quería estudiar medicina.

Sus padres son administradores y tienen empleos en el gobierno. Sus actividades de esas había como tres hojas, me pregunté en esos momentos si no le gustaba pasar tiempo en casa hasta que encontré una hoja con pláticas de una de sus amigas:

"Como Candy siempre dice: Es mejor siempre estar fuera que en la casa absorbiéndome el seso y sola"

Sola durante catorce años, debió de haber sido difícil.

"Pat dijo una vez: lo mejor que puedes hacer es no tener tiempo para pensar y sí para sonreír, ese día había muerto su abuelo"

Había anécdotas:

Un día tomó una de las decisiones importantes, no la haría sufrir, pero si a ella, tomó a Mo entre sus brazos y la sostuvo como si fuese un bebé, le susurró a la oreja, le daba besitos en sus mejillas, tomándose cada una de sus lágrimas. Mo sabía lo que eso significaba, rogó con la mirada que no lo hiciera, ella quería seguir a su lado, pero la parte humana de su corazón sabía que no era lo correcto, hacerla sufrir de más no era la parte animal de ella. La tomó entre sus manos y la introdujo a la mesa de curación, ahí la durmieron mientras sus miradas se cruzaban, Mo sin ganas de irse y ella también. Después de darle el último aguijonazo le tomaron los signos vitales, declarándola muerta. Para Candy era la misma parte del corazón cuando se muere una persona, la cargó pensando los recuerdos de toda su vida, sus travesuras, su compañía y finalmente agradeció sus infinitos cuidados cuando enfermaba y los agradeció con un buen corazón y una hora de lágrimas por su ida; pero lo más importante es que ella está en una casa donde la han tratado como ella es…la casa de Ferrel.

Fin del flashback

Candy sostuvo un poco su rostro y tomé sus labios entre los míos, comenzando a tocarlos para después profundizar el beso, de pronto ella era voraz, naturalmente era esperado, había pasado ya bastante tiempo.

Espera, espera... tienes que descansar - protesté separándome.

¡Aguafiestas! - declaró molesta.

Te veo en un rato... - le dije, saliendo de allí.

Llegó el otro día y Paula estaba molesta, salía de la habitación de Candy un poco llorosa.

¡Tú! ¡A ver si le das de comer, está insoportable! - me soltó, señalándome con el índice.

Pero dime, ¿qué pasó? - quise saber.

¡Que te cuente ella! - respondió apresurándose a salir inmediatamente.

Pero Paula... ¿qué le pasa? - le pregunté a Candy cuando me dirigí y llegué a su habitación.

¡Ah eres tú! ¿Qué quieres? - soltó Candy, sin reconocerla.

Saber que le hiciste a Paula... sólo eso - respondí observándola.

Nada, sólo que últimamente todos andan muy sensibles... - refutó evitando sentirse como si todos le echásemos la culpa de ello.

¿Segura? - cuestioné inquieto.

Por supuesto, no soy una inútil como para que me den de comer - exclamó poniendo los brazos en jarras... ¿molesta?

Fred... - llamé a Fred desde mi celular, seguramente desayunaba.

Terry, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? - contestó con un tono de preocupación.

Trae el desayuno para Candy - le solicité.

Sí, en un momento - aceptó y colgó, a lo cual yo colgué y guardé el teléfono.

Comerás, te ayudo un poco si quieres... - me ofrecí.

Mejor nada... - resolvió chasqueando la lengua.

Sé buena niña o no verás a nadie de tus visitas - la amedrenté.

¿Tengo visitas? - se levantó emocionada.

Sí, nadie sabe ¿cómo se enteraron de que ya despertaste? Pero... creo que Benedetti ya se los habrá dicho... - le informé, cundo los vi llegar mis dos años de absoluta tranquilidad me supieron a gloria, pero desde ese minuto supe que no era mi día.

¿Quiénes vinieron? - preguntó ansiosa, comenzando a quererse levantar.

Anthony, William, Marcello, Fredich, mi madre, los de la última vez... - referí caminando hacia ella para que no hiciese alguna tontería.

Esperas conseguir todo de mí porque ahora sí protestaré - gritó enfurecida porque no la dejaba levantarse.

Entonces dime ¿por qué estás enojada conmigo? ¿Por traerte a Mane? - cuestioné entendiéndolo.

Porque hiciste tu santa voluntad, sin pedirme permiso... - respondió ella arrastrando las últimas palabras.

No estabas en condiciones de tomar decisiones... - respondí caminando hacia el ventanal.

¡Y eso te da el derecho de manejarme como a ti se te da la gana! - levantó la voz nuevamente.

Tu bienestar es mi prioridad y lo sabes... - respondí muy tontamente, cuando iba a aprender.

¿Mi bienestar? ¡Terry por Dios, no sabes cuál es mi bienestar! - espetó.

Sí, tú bienestar es protegerte - debía seguir con esa idea, si no la odiaría.

¡Ese es el tuyo! ¡Tú te sientes bien controlándolo todo! ¡Qué es distinto! - expresó ella.

Buen golpe... - dijo William que se encontraban en el pasillo.

¿Son novios? - cuestionó Paula.

Sí me siento bien si controlo eso, al menos... - acepté que así era.

Y eso es poco decir, desobedeciste las órdenes del médico y poco te importó si moría en el helicóptero... - me regañó, tenía la tentación de que alguien le comentó que así era.

Es un riesgo que tenía que correr... - respondí sabiendo que era una probabilidad.

¡Podría haber muerto y dices que me amas! - ella se atrevió a reclamarme quien sabe qué cosa.

Niel... Niel me atacó en el hangar de Roma... - confesé esperando que esta absurda pelea cesara.

Ves lo que te digo, ¿qué hacías en Roma? - me preguntó, ¿qué me sucedía?

Platiqué con Marcello y me dio esto... - referí abriendo la galería de fotos de mi celular.

Terry... edición especial, no me lo dijo... pero eso, ¡no justifica que hayas hecho tu reverenda gana! - se calmó un poco, pero volvió a la carga.

No pasó nada, era una probabilidad, pero no pasó de ahí - expliqué tomándolo con calma.

¿Esperabas que pasará? - me preguntó.

No lo sé, médico no soy... inicié sin darme cuenta.

Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué me amas? - cuestionó sin más.

¿Te amo? - le pregunté para hacerla rabiar.

¡Tú lo has dicho, sólo lo repito! - respondió ella enfadándose por mi aparente olvido.

Tú debes de creerlo, si lo dices de esa forma... - la acribillé.

¿Cuál forma? - cuestionó sin entender a lo que me refería.

Sonrojándote y con ese candor... - sonreí ante el rostro impávido que puso.

¡No sé de qué me hablas! - ella volteó el rostro.

Dime que no me amas... al menos que me quieras como a Anthony - quise picarla un poco.

¿Anthony? ¡No... no te quiero como a Anthony...! - exclamó indignada.

Entonces no como a Anthony... - repetí esa información.

¡No, sólo distinto! - refirió Candy esperando que toda esa discusión fuese menos alucinativa.

Distinto ¿de qué? - quise saber o simplemente molestarla.

¡Escúpelo Candice! - exclamó Fredich.

Te quiero como... a ti... - respondió Candice, bajando el rostro.

Y ¿eso es bueno? - le pregunté con entusiasmo.

No lo sé, lo supongo, creo que sí... - ella comienza a rotar suposiciones.

Sabes, quizás debo pedirte una disculpa... - referí cayendo en cuenta de que no debería de darle lo que ella quería.

¿Por qué? - preguntó ella de repente.

Por traerte a Mane, sin tu permiso... - ese quizás era el buen camino hacia lo que yo esperaba hacer.

Estabas paranoico... - respondió entusiasmada.

¿Me disculpas...? - le pregunté.

¡Me confundes...! - espetó.

¡Son unos niños...! - exclamó Eleonor.

Candy es una niña... - refirió Fredich sabiendo que las palabras e ideas salían de ella.

¡Dímelo Candy! - la reprendí.

¿Qué cosa? - cuestionó ella, sacándola aparentemente de sus pensamientos.

Dime que me amas, pero porque lo haces... - sugiero, ella debería de admitirlo.

¿Es pregunta? - cuestionó confusa.

No... - respondí dirigiéndome a ella y colocándome a su altura.

¿Por qué me miras así? - me preguntó sabiendo que sólo faltaba un poco para romper esa coraza que ponía siempre que quería fastidiarme.

Espero tu respuesta... - solté mirándola.

¿Me vas a besar? - me preguntó extrañada y al mismo tiempo lamiendo sus labios y mirándome profundamente.

Estoy fumando la pipa de la paz contigo... - le dije, dándole un beso corto.

¿Me dejarás de proteger hasta porque me dé la gripa...? - cuestionó juguetonamente.

Lo intentaré... - respondí dándole otro beso más largo.

Y si ¿me pica un mosco? - ella comenzó a juguetear.

¡Lo mato...! - resolví todo.

¡No hagas eso! ¿Qué culpa tiene el mosco? - me dio un manazo en el brazo.

Candice, tenemos que sellar el acuerdo... ¡Dime que me amas! - le insistí volviéndola a besar.

¿Tú lo haces? - tuvo que preguntarme.

¡Te amo preciosa! Más de lo que quisiera admitir. ¿Por qué sonríes? - cuestioné como burla.

Porque me quieres besar... - soltó ella, burlándose.

Te quiero besar porque te amo y ¿tu? - respondí acomodándome a su lado.

Yo... - duda.

Tú... - le insistí.

Yo... - volvió a dudarlo.

Tú... - le insistí de nueva cuenta.

¡Te amo, Terry! - respondió entusiasmada.

¡Por fin, ya era hora de que se lo dijera! - respondió William.

Ahí estaba esa era la confrontación que ella necesitaba, sabía que guardaba muchos secretos y ahora es que entendía cuál era la paciencia de la que hablaba Albert. Ese beso me supo celestial, ella por primera vez se dejó llevar por lo que su corazón sentía mientras ignoraba la fiesta y algarabía que afuera había, nuestro beso, duró lo que nosotros queríamos que durara hasta que comenzó a darme pequeños besos

¡Tengo miedo! ¿Alguna vez has tenido novias? - me preguntó sin más.

No últimamente, pero ésta vez me daré el tiempo para tenerla... - respondí entusiasmado.

¡Qué honor! - Candy se sintió por esa última frase.

¡No quise decirlo así! - me disculpé.

¡Eres un estúpido Terry! - refirió Benedetti soltando un improperio casi ininteligible.

Me refiero a que antes tenía amantes y muchas, pero ahora he cambiado de idea, quiero ser monógamo y es contigo con quien quiero estar, ¿me entiendes? Te amo y no te dejaré ir, tendremos muchos hijos... - le aseguré dejando mi imaginación en pleno vuelo.

Espera, espera... ¿quién ha hablado de hijos? No quieras correr antes de caminar... - se negó rotundamente, debí de callarme la boca antes de alucinar.

¡Es italiano! - espetó Eleonor.

Bien, primero nos conoceremos - mencioné.

Para eso es el noviazgo, así que sí, nos conoceremos - me aseguró ella.

Bien - asentí.

Seguiré con mis trabajos - aseguró emocionada.

Lo de Rocco, sí - se lo prohibí.

Lo de Rocco, Kolios y las mariposas - ella retomó el camino de las no imposiciones.

¡Esa no, sobre mi cadáver! - refuté.

Pues adelántate al panteón - respondió en español.

Háblame en italiano, el español aún no le entiendo - la recriminé ganándome una mirada retadora.

¡Inténtalo! - volvió a hacerlo.

Las colgarás en mi presencia... - le dije.

¡No, las colgaré cuando se me dé la gana! - me advirtió.

Fred te acompañará y te enseñará cómo hacerlo de forma segura... - le di una mejor opción.

Bien - ella aceptó.

Saldré sola a otro de mis trabajos - decidió.

Ni se te ocurra - le advertí.

Lo haré - y poco le importó.

¿Por qué sola? - cuestioné.

Las ideas para escribir no salen lavando los trastes... - me contó.

¿Me avisarás? - le pregunté.

Cuando se me ocurra... - respondió tajante.

¡Candy, no estás siendo justa! - le reclamé.

Tú no me avisarías si fueras a ponerme más guardias de lo que William o Anthony tiene o ¿sí? - respondió Candice molesta.

Ahí lo tienes Terry - soltó Anthony.

Bien, no sé, no me has dicho que me amas... - solté el anzuelo.

¡Ya te lo dije! - respondió alzando la voz.

Lo quiero escuchar, muchas veces - respondí anhelando.

Pues aprende a retenerlo, además ¿cómo puedes amarme estando rapada? - se quejó.

¡Ya crecerá tu cabello, tontita! - le aseguré.

Apoyo la moción - respondieron todos.

Dile que lo amas mil veces, nada pierdes - Fredich le dijo al micrófono que ella tenía en el oído.

Te amo, Terry - respondió con trabajos.

Sé cursi - Fredich repitió esa... condición.

Date la oportunidad, querida - Eleonor y William también lo dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

¿Desde cuándo? ¡Seguro que desde que me conociste! - quise saber, asegurándoselo.

¡Me caías gordo! - ella fue la que me aseguró.

¿Desde cuándo? - pregunté.

Cuando me trajiste a Mo y a Glo... mi mejor medicina - aseguró animosamente.

¡Y cuando te besé! ¿Ya lo sabías? - pregunté molesto.

Sí y ya había terminado con Anthony... - me contó.

Entonces ¿por qué me dijiste que no lo habías hecho? - pregunté sin más.

Porque quise... ¿por qué pones esa cara? Además sé que Susana seguía yéndote a ver - me aseguró sin entender cómo se había enterado.

¿Cómo...? - no entendía nada.

Ella me lo dijo, en un día de campo con los Rocco. Susana, es nieta del abuelo Rocco - respondió sin más, volviendo el rostro a la ventana.

¿Me contaras...? - pregunté.

¿Es necesario? - devolvió el cuestionamiento.

No, creo que no - debía dejarlo, no quería saber nada que viniesen de ellos, de los Rocco, por el momento, al menos.

Sí esa reunión la recuerdo, la corriste por sus comentarios... - susurró Marcello que de un momento a otro, llegó junto con su abuelo y su padre.

Continuará...


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo XXXIV

 _Inicio del flash back_

Buenas noches, me podría comunicar con el señor Rocco, por favor - Candy me habló esa mañana, recién se había encontrado con Candy en el restaurante. ¡Hola Candice! - la saludé por el teléfono, se oía emocionada.

¡Hola Marcello! ¿Cómo estás? - me preguntó como siempre.

Bien y ¿tú? ¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí? - respondí y cuestioné.

Sí, bueno…he leído algunas cosas aquí, pero me resulta difícil comunicarte que las historias son realmente poco creíbles - respondió con cautela.

Ah sí y eso ¿por qué lo dices? - lo sabía, no siempre me daba el visto bueno cuando yo quería recibirlo.

Todas hablan de magnates italianos, franceses, griegos, sicilianos y en realidad pienso que deberían ser escritas por hombres, hacen lo que quieren... - espetó sin más.

¿Por qué lo dices? Es que acaso te han aburrido... - ofrecí lo más obvio.

Disculpa, bueno ya sabes en que continúan las demás, pareciera que las chicas no tienen de otra que acatar sus órdenes y ¿qué acaso no conocen la píldora del día después? - me preguntó burlándose.

¡Entonces son muy monótonas! - ofrecí de nueva cuenta.

Yo no lo diría así... - ella quiso disfrazarlo.

Pero esa es la realidad o ¿no? - intuí sin remedio.

Sí, lo siento, quizás la escritora es muy apasionada… - refirió sin miramientos.

¡Demasiado…! ¿Algo más? - quise saber.

No nada más, si quieres leo los demás escritos, pero creo que eso será más de lo mismo... - me dijo sin recato.

Espera, ¿a dónde te envío el cheque? - cuestioné, sabía que iba a sufrir si seguía leyendo.

Cuando de pronto se oyó otra voz en el trasfondo.

¿Cuánto vas a cobrar por este trabajo, Candice? - una voz se dejó escuchar.

Terry…luego le llamó señor Rocco - Candy se despidió apresuradamente y colgó o eso al menos es lo que pensó.

¿Qué tienes que ver con Marcello Rocco? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene que pagar? - cuestionó Terry encolerizado.

Otra vez oyendo conversaciones ajenas... - le reprendió.

¡Te hice una pregunta! - exclamó de nueva cuenta.

¡Piensas en realidad que te voy a contestar, esto, no es de tu incumbencia! - le dijo ella.

¿A cuántos más es que " _conoces_ "? - le preguntó en otro sentido.

¡Terry puedes salir de aquí, estoy trabajando! - ella se levantó y fue hacia los atriles que seguramente tenia detrás de ese sillón en el que se sentaba.

Trabajas pasando información con otro hombre sobre mi empresa - él la tomó de los hombros, levantándola.

Supongo que dices eso porque Rocco´s Company y Emporio Grandchester Inc., son competencia, ¿verdad? - supuso Candy.

Veo que ya lo sabes. Entonces dime ¿cuánto le cobrarás? - le preguntó soltándola.

¡Te he dicho que te vayas, tengo trabajo que hacer! - respondió ella poniendo como obstáculo su propio sillón.

¿Qué información le has pasado? - . Terry insistía en ello.

¡Terry, deja de molestar! - le pidió harta.

¡Lo averiguaré, esto no se quedará así! - le grito saliendo de su oficina y azotando la puerta.

Sí ajá, Vitto ¿podrías volver hacer la llamada que te pedí? - dijo, sentándose y colgando bien el auricular.

Sí, en un momento - respondió su secretario o eso lo supongo.

Perdón por la interrupción, puedes depositarlo en la cuenta que conoces, sí, esa, gracias - me dio indicaciones y volvió a sentarse.

Sabes que debo ir a donde estés para la firma- le dije dirigiendo el cheque al estado de cuenta para la transferencia electrónica.

Lo sé, te daré la dirección de mi casa por correo - Marcello conocía el departamento de Lacio pero no el de Roma.

El cheque lo firmarás en dos días, de acuerdo - referí, siempre le pagaba a la semana, pero sabía que ella no tomaba nada de su herencia y con esto sobrevivía en la costosa vida en Roma.

Sí - ella asintió.

Una cosa más, mi abuelo quiere invitarte a comer a casa, estaremos también mi padre y yo; ¿te será muy incómodo si te pide no venir acompañada? Sé que ahora Grandchester es por decirlo de alguna forma tu… protector - le cuestioné tratando de que no sonara como burla.

Ya no lo es más, que le resulte difícil entenderlo es diferente, no te preocupes, iré sin él - me informó.

Bien, la comida será en dos días, te llevaré el cheque y después a la mansión Rocco, ¿te parece? - quise saberlo, era para mi siempre un gusto estar con ella.

De acuerdo, ¿es formal o informal? - preguntó.

De verano de hecho, conociendo a mi abuelo te preparará un cambio de ropa, ¡déjalo que lo haga! - me recomendó haciéndola reír.

Ah…está bien, te veo en dos días entonces - ella me dijo y colgó.

Mientras afuera, un Terry daba de vueltas alrededor de su auto, Fred le miraba extrañado, pero sabía que estaba enfadado así que prefirió dejarlo que se desahogara.

Fred... - Terry llamó a su chofer.

¿Pasa algo Terry? ¿Está bien, señor? - Fred le preguntó.

No, no estoy bien Fred, estoy a punto de usar todo mi poder y demostrarle que no puede hacer lo que ella quiera - respondió muy arrogante.

Tenía a Candice vigilada, sólo hacia lo de todos los días, no se encontraba más en Lacio sino en la casa de Paula, obviamente que no le había visto más, luego en una semana, un día de ellos, llegó a su casa muy temprano, el guardaespaldas me llamó y me dirigí lo más rápido posible hasta su casa justo unos minutos antes de las dos, su casa fue abierto, la puerta quedó así, toqué el timbre y pensando que esperaba a alguien entré, la vi con un conjunto muy escotado y ceñido a su figura, unas zapatillas blancas con naranja, un poco de maquillaje y al sentarse en el sofá, ese vestido se levantaba dejando muy poco a la imaginación, se notaba recién bañada y perfumada, se levantó tomando su bolso y un suéter ligero, dándose la vuelta para darse cuenta de su error, al verme entrando y dirigiéndome hacia ella.

¿A dónde crees que vas a ir así vestida? - Terry le preguntó enfurecido.

Terry, ¿qué haces aquí? - Candy le preguntó de vuelta.

Pues…venía a invitarte a comer - la invité, la quería ver sólo yo y no los demás.

Lo siento, tengo otro compromiso - Candy le contestó dándose la vuelta.

¡Ah sí! ¿Con quién? - Terry quiso saber.

Candice, lamento llegar tarde - Terry y Candy escucharon otra voz de hombre y ambos se dieron la vuelta.

Marcello, no te preocupes, ¿nos vamos? - pidió Candy sin mirar a Terry que estaba enfurecido por mi presencia.

No nos vas a presentar, el caballero es… - comentó Terry irónico.

No seas cómico Terry, ya te conozco - solté de inmediato, conmigo esas actitudes de hombre celoso no me iban, digo yo también las hacia pero no así de ridículo.

Siendo así, ¿nos vamos? - accedí y tomándola de la mano la jalé.

Con tu permiso Terry, tengo que darte algo - se me olvidaba a que había venido, así que la acerque a mí y del bolsillo del frente de mi saco comencé a sacar el recibo de la transferencia.

Me lo puedes dar al rato, te quedas en tu casa, ah y cuando te vayas puedes cerrar la puerta, gracias - Candy muy valientemente se despidió de su carcelero y se fue, dejándolo en su casa.

¡Esta me la vas a pagar! - Terry susurró diciéndole eso que tenia atorado.

¿Otra más? ¡Que te diviertas! - le deseo y salimos, me limite a sonreír cuando pasábamos delante de él.

Debía saber lo que Terry tenía entre manos, pero no supe nada hasta que Candice, ya casada con el mequetrefe de su marido, me lo contó cuando ella logró sacárselo a Fred.

Fred ¿me tienes noticias? - preguntó ella.

Terry, no creo que deba decírselo - Fred dudó un poco.

Fred estoy perdiendo la paciencia... - soltó Terry subiendo el tono de su voz.

Debo advertirle que no es nada malo, pero a cómo ha estado últimamente…bien, la señora Candice conoció primero a Marcello padre, en un parque, después conoció al abuelo en un torneo de golf y al hijo, trabaja para él, bueno se podría decir que trabaja - comentó Fred ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte de su furibundo jefe.

¡Sé específico! - le pidió rápidamente.

Analiza novelas y les dice si se venderán o no - responde Fred, sin más.

Sólo eso y la comida ¿con quién será? - se pregunto así mismo.

Con Marcello Rocco abuelo, parece ser que se lleva bien con ella - responde Fred con ahínco.

¿Podré colarme? - Terry quiso saberlo.

No señor, es privada por lo que sé, será en la mansión que los Rocco tienen en el campo - informó Fred como si estuviese recordándolo.

En el campo, así, no lo creo. ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? - gritó Terry sorprendiendo a su mano derecha por su arranque.

Terry, creo que debería de dejar de meterse ideas, si la señora le dice que no es lo que piensa ¿por qué lo hace? - recomienda Fred muy serio, como regañándole.

Terry - el castaño respondió su teléfono al no reconocer el número.

¡Hola mi vida! Creo que deberías saber que tu amada protegida está aquí en una comida de verano con los Rocco´s - señaló Susana burlona.

Lo sé, confió en que no pase ninguna información... - respondió él sinceramente.

Eso lo veo un poco difícil, ha llegado con un vestido que se le ve fatal, Marcello hijo la ha pasado a la casa, realmente ¿que se traerá entre manos? - Susana quiso meter cizaña.

No se deje lavar el cerebro, confíe en ella - Fred recomendó ante la información que escuchaba en esos momentos.

Luego te veo Susana y no me digas mi vida.. - la reprendió antes de colgar.

Mientras en la Finca de los Rocco's.

¡Te ves guapísima! - expresé.

Gracias, tu abuelo ya habrá bajado - preguntó la rubia asomándose por encima de su hombro.

No aún no estoy allá, ¿cómo has estado? - respondió un robusto hombre a sus espaldas, sonriéndole y tomándole la mano.

Bien, pero ya veo que ha mejorado - respondió ella observando que el lugar donde se dirigía la mano de ella era al brazo del Abuelo Rocco.

Un poco nena, voy mejor, pero sólo por unos días... - mi abuelo sabía que tenía el corazón más liviano de lo que suponía, podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Deje de quejarse si no me veré obligada a ayudarlo - recomendó ella, sabiendo a donde se dirigía.

Ni lo pienses, ¿me acompañas a mi mesa? - quiso saber mi abuelo, con ella era como con otras no, muy amable.

Por supuesto ¡qué galante, señor Rocco! - Candy lo felicitó y respondió a su invitación.

¿Me puedes decir quién la invitó? - mi padre se acercó con cautela haciendo que lo mirara con desaprobación.

El abuelo, papá, debes reconocer que se pone bien cuando ella anda por aquí - admití el hecho porque así era.

Es un coqueto, pero es cierto. ¿Terry? - mi padre tenía que hacer esa pregunta.

Está celoso papá, la verdad que lo desconozco, me lo encontré en el departamento de Candy - le comenté algo así.

¿En verdad? - me preguntó como si no se lo creyera.

¡Oh sí, muy verdad! - respondí con obscena vacilación.

Debes tener cuidado, si Terry está celoso también estará paranoico - aseguró mi padre.

¡Oh sí! La verdad, no sé qué es lo que éstos dos se traen - respondí, pero sí lo sabía.

Debes informarle a Terry sobre lo que hace Candice para ti, eso es un asunto urgente Marcello, no quiero que te vuelvan a agarrar en curva como lo que pasó con Chelsea. ¿Has entendido? - me pide mi padre con una mirada de advertencia.

Sí papá, ¿lo sabías? - pregunté.

Sí, pero Terry no me ha dado tiempo de advertírtelo, se me adelantó por horas. ¡Este asunto es urgente! - mi padre me lo pide sin en realidad hacerlo.

Ya me he encargado de eso papá, en este momento debe estar llegándole información sobre lo que Candice hace para mí - respondo sabiendo que esto era una verdad, esa tarde le envié a Terry la información.

¿Se van a quedar ahí eternamente? Dense prisa, dicen que yo soy el anciano - nos apuró mi abuelo sin darse cuenta que Susana había llegado.

Vamos porque si no el abuelo sacará su mal carácter - referí, lo sabía.

Te presentaré a una persona, ven conmigo - le pidió mi abuelo a Candy.

No que era solamente para nosotros... - pregunté rápidamente.

Sí, pero ella cayó aquí de... sorpresa - mi padre rectificó la información.

Mira te presento a Susana Marlowe Rocco - mi abuelo hizo las presentaciones.

Con que tú eres la visita especial, la verdad no sé ¿qué es lo que te ven todos los hombres? - cuestionó ella.

Susana no seas grosera con mi invitada, el abuelo te reprenderá si haces un comentario desagradable - le expliqué a mi prima.

Bueno uno por otro, Susana a mí me ven por lo que a ti te dejan - respondio Candy sin reparo.

¡Maldita! - Susana se avalanzo en contra de Candy siendo detenida por mi abuelo.

Susana, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo con mi invitada? - cuestionó el interpelado.

Abuelo… - ella titubeó.

Quiero comer tranquilo, desaparece de aquí - le ordenó de inmediato.

Pero… - se detuvo nuevamente.

Has como te ordeno, ven querida, siéntate aquí, ¿cómo va el trabajo? - advirtió el abuelo Rocco sin miramientos, Susana desapareció de ahí y mi abuelo invitó a Candy a sentarse con él.

Mejor, el Sr. Kolios no resultó tan estresante, gracias por preguntar - agradeció la rubia sonriente de que Susana no estuviese allí.

Eso está bien, Leandro me ha platicado que has resultado muy eficiente, me mandó una cesta de vinos, por el favor - le contó mi abuelo.

¡Debió de exigirle más, lo han timado! - expresó ella haciendo a todo reír.

Que no te oiga decir eso... anda siéntate, puedes servir Arnold - mi abuelo le pidió a su mayordomo que le dijera a la cocinera que ya podría servir los alimentos.

Sí señor - Arnold aceptó y entrando a la casa desapareció.

 _Fin del flash back_

¿Lo amaste? - la pregunta de Terry nos sacó de nuestros recuerdos.

¿A Anthony? Lo amo, pero no como tú crees... - refirió Candy.

Sí Terry, si es como tú crees, pero no ella a mí, sino yo a ella, permiso - se reprochó Anthony y sintiéndose herido salió de allí.

¡Anthony! - Paula lo llamó.

¡Se lo advertí! - refirió William.

¿Es cierto lo de Benedetti? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? - le pregunté a ella, tendría que decírmelo.

Por ética, Fredich supongo que le advirtió que eso no sería ético - explicó la rubia un poco triste por el hecho. Será mejor que cambie de médico - resolvió por un instante.

Ni lo pienses, dice que estás loca - informó Fredich observando que Benedetti se levantaba y le hacía señas que ni estando loco se alejaría.

Y ¿ahora qué? - preguntó Candice resoplando, no sabía que decir ni hacer.

¿Por qué despertaste? ¿Por qué ahora? - cuestioné en verdad queria saberlo.

No lo sé, sólo pasó - dijo Candy dudándolo.

¡Mentirosa! - exclamó Fredich.

Sólo seguía a una persona, escuchaba la voz de Ni, que me llamaba entre sollozos y me llevó hasta André... - respondió ella, debía de hablarle de André.

¿Andrea? - cuestioné sobre su hija, quizás había escuchado mal.

No, André. Un niño parecido a mí y... - se interrumpió ella, no quería terminar la frase.

¿Y? - le insistí

A ti... - terminó bajando la mirada y sabiendo que para él era importante.

¿Es en serio esto? - preguntó William, ella... ella había visto a un hijo de Terry y ella.

Sí, Candice soñó con su próximo hijo - explicó Fredich.

¡Nuestro...! ¿Es varón? - acerqué hasta ella y le pregunté nuevamente.

Sí, nuestro hijo - respondió ella sonriente ante esa escena.

¿Nos casaremos? - pregunté emocionado.

Sí y tendremos una larga vida juntos, con cuarenta perros, tres elefantes y seremos millonarios por toda la eternidad, nuestros hijos serán unos ninis y disfrutaremos echándolos a perder... - refirió ella en tono sarcástico.

¿Te estás burlando? - le pregunté.

Por supuesto, el que haya soñado a nuestro hijo no quiere decir que veo el futuro con bola de cristal... - aclaró ella removiéndose en la cama.

Y ¿era bonito? - quise saberlo.

Ni idea, mi bola mágica no es tan exacta... - seguía ironizando.

Deja las ironías... - le pedí, debía estar emocionada

¿Me lo presentarás? - cuestioné un tema distinto.

A Ni, tiene vacaciones en fin de año y verano, ese lo pasa conmigo en Lacio, Paolo lo entretiene, se lo lleva al trabajo y después lo entretiene en mi casa - explico.

No quiero ver y tener que soportar a Paolo cuando vivamos juntos... - aseguro.

¡Qué padre! Paolo necesita el trabajo, mantiene a su familia y estudia, no crees que se lo merece, además le pago para ello y no viviremos en la mansión - ahora le toca el turno de asegurarlo.

¡Oh sí, sí viviremos allí! - exclamó.

Ya veremos... - responde ella en son de que no cambiara de opinión.

Dobla las manos y ponte de acuerdo... - le exige Fredich.

Allí y en Lacio o en tu departamento, ¡en China, si quieres! ¡Siempre que estés tu ahí! - terminé aceptando, si ella no quería vivir en la mansión no la obligaría.

¡Qué romántico! ¡No sabía que él fuese así! - refirió Eleonor que por un momento comenzó a sollozar.

Eleonor, son tus hijos... - William espetó como si en realidad no los conociera.

En realidad ¡me amas! - exclamó Candy tratando de levantarse.

¡Ah, no me creías! - expresé ofendido caminando al rededor de su cama.

¡Ahora te creo más! - aceptó Candy, ella simplemente estaba accediendo.

¡Tontos! - refirió William tomándose la cabeza por la nuca.

¿Es tan dura? - preguntó Eleonor, nunca había visto tanta resistencia.

Sí, es dura y más - Fredich sonrió, consideraba que esos dos perdían un tiempo valioso.

¡Me crees, me quieres, me amas! - expresé emocionado como si fuera una poesía.

Sí, deja de preguntarlo - ella me advirtió.

¡Me gusta oírlo! - grité emocionado.

Y ¿luego qué? - ella quiso saberlo.

Estabas pensando que haremos el amor... - le sugerí cuando me acercaba.

¿Lo haremos? - cuestiono bastante sorprendida.

¿Quieres? - quise saber, digo no teníamos mucho de novios y no estaba en condiciones de tener relaciones con nadie, lo cual me hizo reír tontamente.

Pasaron muchas horas, muchos días, ella parecía estar mejor, yo esperaba que todo estuviera bien, pero no fue así, Candy y Paula salían todas las tardes a caminar por la playa y a recoger conchitas, lo cual me parecía demasiado infantil; también solían jugar con las olas a las cuales les tenía miedo; a imaginar que tenía a sus perros, lo cual me puso a pensar que tendría que comprarle otro y cuando quise saber qué tanto hacían una tarde que habían demorado en volver, me acerqué lo suficiente para observar, buscándoles por la playa cuando escuché un grito, lo cual me alertó y a unos cuantos metros, quizás tres, observé que Paula la miraba a ella ¿gritar?

¿Qué sucede? ¿Está bien? - corrí hasta Paula que se encontraba limpiándose las lágrimas, tenía la nariz muy roja y los ojos hinchados, obviamente estaba muy preocupado.

No, aún no está lista, comenzó a recordar cuando nos conocimos y... - se detuvo sabiendo que no me quedaría contento si no me contaba, tuvo una indiscreción y tenía que contármela.

Paula... - la obligué a que me lo dijera.

Quiere contratar una terapia de... electrochoques... - respondió ella un poco triste.

Paula, ¿para qué? - le pregunté sin entender por qué lo hacía.

Para olvidar, quiere olvidarlo... - respondió llorando. Quiere olvidar la imagen que proyectó el espejo, quiere olvidarlo a él - no pudo, no pudo contenerlo, fue demasiado, se dejó caer en la arena, llorando por su amiga, por su dolor que ella lo sentía al igual que ella.

¿Benedetti, sabe de esto? - le pregunté a ella cuando se calmó un poco, agachándome al igual que él.

Sí, por eso nos cambiamos, él está en estos momentos en Francia junto con Fredich, buscando al especialista - refirió Paula observando como ella corría y corría por la playa.

¿Estará bien? - quise saber, algo no me daba una buena corazonada.

No lo sabremos hasta que me hable Benedetti y debemos cuidarla desde hoy, sobretodo en estos días - me avisó.

¡Temes que atente contra su vida! - espeté sin poder contenerme, ya habíamos pasado por esto y otra vez volvíamos a lo mismo.

No, pero ya que no quiere hablar conmigo ni contigo espera la depresión... - contestó sin mirarme.

¿Te quedas? - quise saber si alguien debía de cuidarla, alguien además de mí.

Sí, espero que se calme pronto, de cualquier forma tengo el radio aquí, dejé el tuyo en la biblioteca - me explicó.

Gracias, avísame de cualquier cambio - le pedí, levantándome dando la vuelta y dirigiéndome a la biblioteca.

¿Depresión? ¡Demonios! Sabría, ¿a qué atenerme? ¡Por supuesto que no! No sabía qué debía esperar; Paula sabía y Benedetti también; todos menos yo, así que supe a quién debía llamarle.

¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo? - pregunté enfadado a Benedetti.

¿Veo que ya te enteraste? Pues creo que nunca, son secretos de paciente-médico, tú sabes que no puedo revelar nada de esto. Pero puedes estarte tranquilo, el médico se ha negado a realizar una terapia por electrochoques, no para su caso, de hecho lo ha dicho así, era increíble que ella se atreviera siquiera a considerarlo - contó Benedetti.

¿Por qué? - tenía que preguntárselo.

¡Quedaría completamente loca! Fredich piensa que debemos llegar los personajes claves de su vida a Mane... - refiere él cansado.

Pero... - intenté poner un pretexto, Niel no entraría a Mane porque si lo hacía no respondería de mis acciones.

Menos Niel, ¿tienes algún plan? ¿Algún lugar donde podamos quedarnos? - me preguntó dando por hecho de que ellos vendrían.

No, pero si me dan tiempo, se me ocurrirá algo - respondí esperanzado a que eso tardara un poco más.

Voy hacerte una pregunta, ¿cómo está ella? ¿Depresiva? - Benedetti me pregunta.

Paula, dice que podría caer en estos días... - le cuento lo que Paula me dijo tan sólo unos minutos antes.

Vaya, entonces amigo mío, te recomiendo que te apresures, debemos confrontarla todos, ya, invéntate algo, llegaremos a Mane por la tarde, me voy, debo avisarles a todos - y con eso era un hecho, todos vendrían a Mane, cada quién por su lado.

Espera... vaya ahora debo hacer todo tan aprisa que algo saldrá mal... - aseguré, cuando algo no se planea y controla, sale mal.

Continuará...


	37. Chapter 37

A qué venía, ah sí... les venía a decir que me voy a ausentar por los menos tres meses porque el lunes tengo arranque de planta 24*24 y debido a que es un proyecto Seis Sigma y toda mi atención debe estar en ello ya que en éste trabajín me recomendaron. Por lo tanto, me ausentaré de los grupos ya que éste tipo de proyectos suelen ser muy desgastantes y debo cuidarme al máximo. viviré prácticamente en planta y el descanso debe ser primordial por lo que creo que no tendré tiempo para dedicarme ni a Terry ni a PA. No se preocupen, si avanzaré, me llevo mi bitácora y actualizaré de vez en vez, pero ya no como antes cada quince... De antemano agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y comprensión, si es que desean tenerla. Bueno las dejo y que tengan bonito fin en éste 6 de enero, mis reyes me trajeron tres meses de arduo trabajo bien gratificado (muy bien gratificado), las veo en tres meses chicas... espero

P.S.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo XXXV

Toda la tarde y noche sin novedades, sólo la llegada de los Rocco, los tres de hecho; Anthony, Fredich, Benedetti, William y alguien que no conocía y que traía a Mo y la manada de Lacio. Fred hizo eso por mí, no quería hablar con nadie, me limitaba a observar y dormir en la biblioteca, no probé bocado por más de doce horas, no entendía nada, sólo debía esperar. Me quedé dormido sin remedio y a las cuatro de la mañana mi estómago gruñía de hambre, así que me despertó y levantándome salí de la biblioteca, debía de comer algo porque si no lo hacía no me dejaría dormir de nueva cuenta. De camino a la cocina escuché hablar a alguien, estaban hablando en ruso, me acerqué hasta donde pude, dándome cuenta que Candy le cantaba a alguien y que lloraba por algo cuando de pronto.

Terry, es impropio estar escuchando...aunque ésta vez no sepas qué dice - me informa Benedetti de pronto, mis sentidos deben de estar adormilados, no lo escuché acercarse a mí.

¡Benedetti, me asustaste! ¿Sucede algo? - le pregunté ansioso.

Sí, de hecho quería hablar contigo, vamos a la cocina, déjame prepararte de comer, según Paula sólo desayunaste, pero ayer... - me soltó y riñó, como si quisiera que lo hiciera.

Gracias... ¿a quién le canta? - sabía que él quería distraerme, no tenía ánimos de confrontarla y menos a él, así que lo dejé estar.

Es una vieja canción de cuna, le canta a Ni y promete irlo a ver en cuanto pueda, que no será pronto... - me dice imaginando que así será.

Terry... - me llama Fred, no lo había escuchado, pensaba que estaría durmiendo.

Sí Fred, ¿qué haces despierto a éstas horas? - cuestionó al verlo con un short, una playera y recién levantado.

Toda la casa tiene radios de ruido, se oyen aquellos de alta frecuencia, la señora Candice estaba conversando, luego cantó y salió de esa habitación, se oyó un estruendo y después nada... - me explicó con pelos y señales. Aún no recibía toda la información y alguien se me estaba adelantando.

¡Benedetti, espera...! - lo llamé observando como mi amigo salió disparado a la sala y de ahí al ventanal, con una especie de atizador rompió la perilla de la puerta y al salir la dejó abierta.

Nada de espera, Fred mi maletín, aprisa, debemos buscarla, anda a levantar a todos, en la playa, en... Terry tienes algún ¿acantilado cercano? ¿Un rompiente? O ¿Un faro? - ordenó y preguntó atropelladamente sin entenderlo muy bien.

¡No, nada de eso! El rompiente lo mandé a quitar cuando llegó y puse unos sacos de arena en su lugar - expliqué ansioso, también observé lo que ella había hecho.

Bien - respondió pensativo.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana! - preguntó el abuelo Rocco cuando llegaron hasta nosotros.

Cuatro treinta - aclaró Rocco, padre.

Bien, ¡todos vístanse! ¡Necesitamos buscar a Candice, salió y no sabemos dónde está! - exclamó Benedetti aunque a decir verdad lo gritó.

Podría estar en cualquier lado... - mi madre expresó alzando la voz.

Mamá revisa toda la casa, Fred reparte los radios, nos comunicamos en línea 1 - le pedí saliendo detrás de Benedetti que no se esperaría hasta que se decidieran por algún lado de en donde buscar.

¡Sí, hay que actuar rápido! - gritó Marcello.

Salimos de la casa y William se dirigió al poniente, Benedetti al occidente, mi madre en la casa, los Rocco al norte y yo a las playas, habían pasado treinta minutos sin rastro de ella, caminaba apresurado, casi corriendo como loco, eso era, me había enloquecido hasta que muy cerca del límite con algo parecido a una boya se encontraba una silueta, desnuda, adentrándose más hacia el mar, cuando de pronto, dejé de verla, ¿se habría hundido?

¡Ya la encontré, está cerca de una especie de boya en el mar! - dándole vuelta al botón del radio en línea 1, presioné los botones de comunicación, avisando donde estaba.

¡Sácala! - gritó William.

¡Sácala! - gritó el abuelo Rocco

¡Sácala, estúpido! - gritó Marcello.

¡Sácala Terry! ¡Candy... no sabe nadar! - respondió Benedetti.

Eso fue suficiente, ¿cómo una mujer de su edad no sabía nadar? ¡Era inconcebible! ¡Aventé el celular, los zapatos, el radio y me metí al mar para ir hasta dónde ella se había hundido! Eran por lo menos algunos metros, mientras nadaba me pregunté ¿cómo había llegado hasta allá? Todo estaba a oscuras y ella por ningún lado. A lo lejos, todos se reunían, Benedetti se sacaba la ropa y Marcello también, de un momento a otro se me ocurrió que nos tocaba buscarla debajo de la boya, debería de andar por ahí, me zambullí y comencé a nadar hacia el fondo cuando de pronto vi como otras dos personas lo hacían, sin duda Benedetti y Marcello también lo hacían, buscamos hasta que vi una sombra y llamándolos emergimos.

¿La encontraron? ¡Allá hay algo, vamos! - les señalé, apenas y la luna nos ayudaba iluminando un halo.

Volvimos a sumergimos, los tres nos dirigimos hacia la sombra, era una bufanda y más abajo Candice sin vida, nadamos hacia ella; Marcello la agarró y la subió hacia la superficie lo más rápido posible, cuando emergimos no respiraba, la tomé, sin fijarme en su desnudez la tendimos entre mis brazos y los de Marcello que le preocupaba el color azul claro que su piel estaba tomando.

¿Qué hacemos? - pregunté cuando Marcello la sacó.

Terry, tómala entre tú y Marcello para que le dé respiración boca a boca, necesitamos resucitarla... - explicó Benedetti colocándose al lado de ella mientras la cargábamos en horizontal.

Bien, mil, dos mil, tres mil, cuatro mil, cinco mil, respira bonita, respira - Benedetti tomó su boca, la abrió y después de contar los cinco mil le dio una bocanada de aire para ayudarla a respirar, su tórax se expandía con cada respiración y después le daba masaje cardiopulmonar.

Así pasaron seis veces, hasta que en la séptima tosió y yo la tomé, arrastrándola, la llevé hasta la orilla, mi madre había recogido mis cosas y cuando pasé por donde ella estaba, me extendió el teléfono, en ese momento di gracias a mi madre que me conocía tan bien; hablé con Fred y cuando llegué a la casa ya me esperaba con varios de mis encargos. Pero ella apenas articulaba palabras, quizás la falta de aire le daba permiso a su cerebro, divagaba, detrás de mí venía Marcello y Benedetti que al parecer estaban muy preocupados. Cuando llegué a casa, Paula salió con cobertores térmicos, órdenes sin duda de Benedetti con los cuales dejé que la arropara. Paula me guió a su habitación y ella castañeaba los dientes, después de nosotros entró Benedetti, revisándola y alzando el cobertor para observar cómo se encontraba, alguna herida probablemente era lo que estuviese buscando, después le tomó la temperatura y Paula trajo una cobija térmica, Marcello la levantó y luego la dejó sobre ella enredándola, yo sólo me encontraba allí, observándola, observando como todos ayudaban mientras me había quedado inmóvil.

Al parecer todos sabían qué hacer menos yo, mi madre creo que nunca me había visto en ese estado, no era un hombre que se quedara sin hacer nada, pero Benedetti se daba prisa, por algo en especial, cuando William llegó ya estaban dándole respiración asistida, el color aún no regresaba del todo, de pronto llegaron la servidumbre con piedras calientes en éste calor, fue extraño y a la vez razonable y antes de que todas éstas piedras aparecieran, Benedetti comenzó a darle masaje cardiaco.

Paula el resucitador, conecta el electrocardiógrafo - le solicitó a ella.

Voy, Marcello conéctalo, atrás del buró está el conector - ella le pidió a Marcello que lo hiciera cuando volvió con el aparato mientras ella le ponía los marcadores.

Sí, está encendido - respondió él, encendiéndolo y ajustándolo.

Marcello colócale la bomba, oprímelo hasta que él le coloque el respirador y después las paletas - Paula le ordenó a Marcello sobre la bomba manual para que le diera oxígeno.

Sí... - él aceptó atento a lo que le pedían.

¿Lista para el respirador? - avisó Benedetti tomó un laringoscopio, unas pinzas de Magill y una guía 7-7-5, se subió a la cama, abrió su boca, hizo a un lado la lengua amoratada y metió la guía. Insertada la guía, Paula sécala, así no puedo ponerle las paletas, su pulso es muy bajo aún, sufrirá un paro si no nos apresuramos - reaccionó al ver que el electrocardiógrafo apenas y tenía pulso.

Voy, en un momento, listo - respondió ella, colocándole los parches para el electrochoque.

Espera, ponle una ampolleta de atropina - pide Benedetti volviéndole a dar masaje cardio respiratorio.

Lista, una ampolleta de atropina - informó Paula.

Vamos Candice, resiste - todos se alejaron menos Marcello, Benedetti y Paula que seguían con el oxígeno, el masaje y los medicamentos.

Sigue igual, asistólica - avisa Paula.

Carga a doscientos voltios - una vez y nada, un silencio sepulcral.

Carga a doscientos cincuenta - dos veces, seguía con el oxígeno mecánico.

Carga a trescientos - otra vez y nada seguía una línea recta continua.

Carga... - se quedó paralizado cuando Paula lo detuvo. Ponle una ampolleta de adrenalina - pidió él, había que echar a andar al corazón.

Voy, permiso, ya está una ampolleta - Paula no la tenía a la mano e hizo que todos nosotros nos alejáramos de la cama cuando pasó atropellándonos.

Carga... - ordenó Benedetti.

No, le puedes dar más cargas, le fundirás el corazón, espera - advirtió ella.

Hora de muerte... - declaró él con mucho dolor, una lágrima se encontraba asomándose por su ojo.

¡Candy... se había dado por vencida! ¡Candy, no podía darse por vencida! ¡No podía y no lo permitiría! Todos se encontraban en un silencio sepulcral, pasaron unos segundos que sentí como si fueran años, de pronto se escuchó un pitido muy fuerte y luego otro, había vuelto, todos dejamos suelto un suspiro, habían contenido el aire en sus pulmones, al igual que yo, mi madre rompió en llanto y se dejó abrazar por el abuelo Rocco, Anthony se sentó en el piso, Marcello se limpió una lágrima dispersa; Paula sonrió, Rocco padre tomó sus manos y las oprimió para después recargar su frente en ellas; Fred se agarró del pórtico de la puerta y las mucamas tomaron las piedras para ponerlas donde Benedetti les indicaba y yo, yo le juré en esos segundos apenas centésimas que si ella sobrevivía todos los días le agradecería a mi Dios y a su Dios por tenerla en mi vida, que no me la quitara, que no podía vivir sin ella y que no quería vivir sin ella.

Bien, Eleonor, puedes traer un camisón, toallas faciales, un cepillo y una toalla - pidió Benedetti mientras conseguía limpiarse las lágrimas.

Aquí está señora Eleonor, me he tomado la libertad de prepararlo todo - Fred les pasó los artículos, ya se estaba volviendo experto en atenderla.

Gracias Fred, pueden los demás salir, vamos a mudar todo esto y necesitamos espacio - nos pidió Paula.

No me moveré de aquí - advertí mirando a ambos.

Como siempre y desde ahora en adelante nadie podía quitarme de ningún lugar en el que ella estuviera y eso lo sabían, en contra de cualquiera que se atreviera a dañarla hasta con el pensamiento, sufriría mi furia. Todos habían salido, menos Benedetti y Paula, que seguían con el cambio de ella, de la cama y por último las indicaciones; los demás fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar lo que restaba de la mañana, otros se ducharon y quizás se lamentaron por haber vuelto a pasar por éste trance o por ser la primera vez que lo hacían, si alguien pensaba que la miraba en su desnudez, no sólo me limité a sentarme en la mesita que servía de desayunador a un lado del gran ventanal, arrimé la silla y me senté allí, observando en dónde seguramente saldría el sol, tan sólo una hora después, si habían pasado tres horas y yo ni cuenta me había dado, sin más como todos quizás pude conciliar el sueño y éste me derribó quizás veinte minutos después, me quedé profundamente dormido, con la piernas estiradas y los brazos enredados sobre mi pecho.

Benedetti, a él le preocupaba ella, a Paula también, pero la experiencia suscitada, nos había cansado de más, fue entonces que ambos quedaron exhaustos y durmieron. Ya muy entrada la mañana, como a medio día, el ventanal de su habitación se encontraba abierto, Candy tenía remangada la pijama y corría detrás de Mo y toda la camada que vivía con ella en Lacio, obviamente que la vi después porque mi día anterior había sido escandalosamente absurdo, creía estar soñando, quizás porque ella me había cubierto con su frazada y el calor me tenía a punto de cocinarme.

Terminé despertando cuando escuché un grito, de ella, me levnté observando que no estaba en la cama, me asomé al cuarto de baño y al pasar por donde se encontraba, Benedetti lo desperté alertándolo, ambos y él casi cayéndose entre la arena, observamos como Mo y la camada de Lacio junto con ella, corrían detrás de un cansado Fredich, hacían volteretas, bueno más o menos esa era la idea, ella no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse, pero lo intentaba, el camisón se encontraba húmedo hasta arriba de la cintura, Mo y la camada se encontraba completamente mojada; al igual que Fredich.

Vaya ahora sabemos ¿que ha estado haciendo? - susurró Benedetti detrás de mí.

¿Está riéndose? - cuestioné por lo extraño de su voz.

Al parecer... vaya creo que debo de cambiar el tanque para otro lado... - respondió Benedetti sonriendo.

¿Cuál tanque? - quise saber, esperaba que no me dijera algo que me haría enfadar.

¡Han estado oliendo gas helio, están locos de remate! - soltó como si nada.

¿Helio? - pregunté maldiciendo para mis adentros.

Sí, ese gas que si lo hueles te pone eufórico y te da esa voz... - explicó Benedetti.

¡Parece que se divierten! - exclamó Paula.

Sí Paula, Fredich siempre saca lo mejor de ella, lástima que no la tendremos mucho tiempo en ese estado - informó lastimero.

¡Benedetti...! - reprendió Paula al galeno.

Sí Paula, Fredich morirá pronto... lo sé y ella se morirá de amor por él, pero tiene que sobrevivir, debe de hacerlo. Los demás debemos de importar también, no sólo él - afirmó volteándose poco a poco.

Esa noticia me dio una sensación de congoja, Fredich muerto. Cuando nos vieron que casi todos estábamos ahí se comenzaron a reír y no paraban.

¿Se están burlando de nosotros? - preguntó Benedetti poniéndose de serio a juguetón.

No, es el efecto del gas, seguramente nos ven chistosos - reitera Paula.

Fred ¿qué pasa? - cuestiono cuando veo a Fred parado en el quicio de la puerta.

Está preparado el almuerzo, Terry - informa Fred y espera las siguientes órdenes.

Avísale a todos que bajen a comer y de paso que las mucamas ayuden a Candy a vestirse, que coma y luego la vengo a ver - solicita Fred, sonriendo.

Sí señor - Fred obedeció y se fue a hacer lo que le había ordenado.

Gracias. Vayamos a comer - invité a los demás, viendo cuando pasaba Benedetti y Paula.

Fred, déjala que se le pase el efecto y haz lo que Candy quiera - susurré cuando me encontré a Fred en el pasillo.

Sí señor - aceptó y siguio su camino.

Vamos Eleonor, Paula - tompe del brazo a mi madre que nos encontramos en el pasillo hacia el comedor y esperaba a Paula con mi otro brazo abierto.

Sí, voy... - responde un poco dudosa de retirarse de ahí. Finalmente lo hizo y tomó mi otro brazo nos fuimos de ahí.

Todos nos encontramos en el comedor, nadie hablaba y nos limitamos a andar entre nuestros pensamientos, después William comenzó con un tema cualquiera y los demás nos permitimos compartir con él. Cuando de pronto, entraron Candice de vestido ceñido veraniego, tomada de la mano de Fredich, justo en la hora del postre.

Buenas tardes... - saludó Candy haciendo que más de uno alzara la vista.

Buenas noches dirás, pequeña - la saludó el abuelo Rocco.

Lo siento abuelo Rocco, me quedé dormida. Quiero pedirles disculpas a todos por ello, lamento haberles despertado ayer - refirió ella sintiéndose culpable.

Pero pareces estar mejor hoy, lamento que Mo y los niños no estén para saludarlos, pero creo que se encuentran indispuestos - respondió sabiendo que si estaban indispuestos fue por ella.

¡Mojados, dirás! - aseguró Fredich.

Bueno es que se tropezaron con las olas... - soltó de nueva cuenta.

Querida, deberías saber que ellos nadan mejor que tú - afirmó William.

Sí claro, yo sé que no sé nadar, pero ¡lo he intentado! - juró ella.

Demasiado...tiempo diría yo - se burló Marcello.

¿Quieres comer? - ofreció Anthony.

No, sólo un poco de fruta, no tengo mucha hambre - respondió ella.

De acuerdo, ahorita te traigo fruta - Eleonor se levantó y salió del comedor para traer lo que ella había pedido.

Eleonor trae mucha como si fuera para un regimiento, también granola, miel o yogurt, lo que tengas, verás por qué te lo digo - Anthony le hacía burla como siempre.

Bien, en un momento - Eleonor se fue saliendo de allí.

¿Te sientes mejor? - pregunté enfadado.

Sí gracias, me siento bien. A veces me pregunto cómo es que Mo y los niños pueden quitarme la depresión - refirió ella meditando.

¿Sabías que estabas deprimida? - quise saber.

Sí, claro que lo sé. Sé cuando lo estoy... mi primera depresión, no se creo que a los 23 años, cuando Niel me violó, creo - Candy contó de primera fuente.

No hablemos de esas cosas, mejor ¿por qué no nos cuentas otras? - pregunté sabiendo que era hora de una buena pelea.

Bien, haremos de cuenta que ese tema está prohibido para el gran señor Grandchester. ¡Seamos superficiales! - me respondió apropósito.

Candice... - varios la llamaron para detener lo que todos veían.

¡Bien, me portaré bien! - respondió ella chasqueando la lengua.

¿Qué problema traes conmigo? - pregunté encarándola con ojos burlones.

Ninguno, debo ser recatada con mis comentarios y portarme bien... -refirió retándome.

No, dime ¿qué quieres reprocharme? - volví a cuestionarla.

Nada, debemos ser distractores, no distraernos - volvió a inicitarme, si quería pelea, la tendría.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Que me lo digas! - me levanté y di un fuerte golpe en la mesa haciendo que los platos hicieran ruido sobre ella.

Terry... - William me llamó.

No, nada de Terry, quieres hablar de Niel, pues lo haremos, ¿qué quieres Candice? Primero tengo la mala suerte de conocerte, te veo con Rocco, te haces amante de Anthony, intenta violarte Niel, ellos no te protegen, me desaíras, te digo que te amo, te operan, luego te diviertes, luego intentas suicidarte, luego te salvo, te sacó del mar a las cuatro de la mañana, te mueres y resucitas, ¿qué carajos quieres de mí? - preguntó enfadado, si esto es lo que ella quería, vaya, sí que lo está obteniendo, nos luciríamos para que ella entrara en razón.

Todos salgamos, esto es asunto de ellos dos... - increpó William comenzando a retirarse.

¡No, de aquí nadie sale! ¡Todos se quedan! ¡Todos debemos confrontarla con su realidad! ¿Cuánto más pretenden seguir en esa actitud? ¿Qué te hizo Niel? ¿Te violó? ¿Qué pensabas que deberías decir? ¿Qué sí? ¿Deberías sentirte mejor, ocultarte, que nadie te ayudara? ¿Qué pretendías con perderte por tres años? ¡Estudiaste y fuiste otra! ¿Te sirvió de algo? ¿Te sentiste mejor? Dile William, dile ¿cómo te hizo sentir cuando te enteraste que había huido? ¡Díselo! - le pedí a William, ella no entendía que cada una de sus tontas decisiones le afectaba más que a ella.

¡Yooo... me sentí desolado! - respondió William aceptándolo.

Ves, una persona que te amaba y le hiciste daño! - exclamé irónicamente y por supuesto, apropósito.

¡Basta Terry, que le hace daño! - pidió Marcello hijo.

¡Ningún daño! Está sobreprotección no es buena para ella. Dinos que hizo Albert para merecerte que los demás no lo hemos logrado, ahí tienes a Benedetti que te halaga y no te diste cuenta que ha vivido enamorado por años de ti, ¡no sé que le diste! ¿Te ha dado algo? Bien, que más, los Rocco, sí esa es una buena idea, ¿qué hiciste por ellos? Trabajas con Marcello por tus grandes historias, el padre es una incógnita y el abuelo no tenemos ideas - seguí presionando.

¡Basta...! - pidió ella.

No, apenas estoy comenzando. Dinos que ha hecho por ti o tú por ella, ¡Marcello! - le pedí información a sabiendas que no tendrían fundamento para responderme ningún cuestionamiento.

Me salvó la vida en Guanajuato... - respondió el abuelo Rocco.

¡Abuelo Rocco, no diga más! - ella se opuso a que siguiera.

¿Qué cosa? - todos expresaron su pregunta.

Sí, Candice se encontraba de visita en Guanajuato, la ciudad era hermosa de noche y yo era un turista más en esa ciudad, Candice se encontraba cerca de donde lo estaba yo, era una noche de callejoneada y andábamos en grupo de visita. Sin esperármelo de camino al hotel, unos tipos me asaltaron con navaja en mano, ella ni tarde ni perezosa comenzó a retarlos defendiéndome, para luego ser herida en el brazo, más era mi susto por la copiosa herida que por lo que me pudieran quitar, Candice sacó un arma, le colocó el silenciador y disparó a los asaltantes, a uno le hirió la pierna, a otro el brazo y al otro le rozó la cabeza, salieron malheridos y ella sin pena guardó en su gabardina el arma y se acercó a mí, levantándome y acompañándome a un hospital, llamando a mi hijo y nieto, se esperó hasta que ellos llegaran y de allí no la volví a ver hasta que la encontré en Francia - contó el abuelo Rocco.

¿En qué estabas pensando, tonta? - la reprendí y seguía sin entender nada.

En esas épocas era un poco temeraria... - me aseguró.

Cuando llegaron ellos dos, les platicó cómo estaban las cosas y yo me encargué de ocultar que ella había usado, un arma, me dio sus datos y desapareció, nosotros no supimos de ella hasta que salió en los periódicos que se casaba con Albert. De ahí la naturaleza de nuestra amistad - respondió Rocco padre.

Y ¿el arma? - quise saber.

La dejó oculta en el hospital, los jardines para ser exactos y luego volvió por ella - refirió el abuelo Rocco.

¿Pueden dejarnos solos...? - solicité a los demás. Y ellos aceptaron, así que comenzaron a caminar hacia sus habitaciones.

¡Me voy a mi habitación! - respondió ella, enfada conmigo.

¡No, tú te quedas! ¡Es más, estaremos en la biblioteca, vamos! - tenía que hablar con ella, así que me fui de ahí asiéndola del brazo y encaminándola para la biblioteca.

¡No quiero, déjame en paz! - ella se revolvió y aún así no logró que la dejara libre.

¿No quieres privacidad? ¡Pues la tendrás! - reiteré dándole un empujoncito a uno de los sillones de la biblioteca.

Terry... - William quiso detenerlo.

¡Dije fuera todos, querían irse pues háganlo! - y sin más, los eché.

¡No necesitas ser grosero, Terry! - William me reprendió, pero mi objetivo se sobaba la muñeca, así que tenía que volver con ella.

Pues ella no saldrá de aquí hasta que se disculpe con todos y de eso me encargaré - le aseguré a todos cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndome hacia ella que se encontraba con la vista al piso, perdida entre sus recuerdos.

¿Me puedo quedar? - de pronto una cabeza se vio entre la puerta.

No, Fredich, no puedes - tenía que estar a solas con ella, debía de estarlo.

Puede desmayarse... - me aseguró.

Puedes esperar afuera... - le solicité.

¡De acuerdo, lo haré! - respondió a regañadientes.

Te llamaré si algo sucede... - le aseguré haciendo que se retirara.

Bien, esperen, tenemos que esperar aquí - informó Fredich, haciendo que una vez más nos quedáramos solos en la biblioteca.

Pero... - Eleonor no entendía por completo.

Quiere hablar con ella y ella ha decidido abrirse con él, pero el radio que tengo es de onda corta, si nos retiramos dejará de oírse - aseguró él de nueva cuenta.

¡Eso fue a propósito! - exclamó Benedetti.

Sí, lo hablamos en la mañana cuando nos dimos unos toques de helio - respondió Fredich.

¡Vaya, ustedes dos son unos...traviesos! - William quiso embromar con Fredich.

¡Te estoy esperando! - le exigí que me contara.

Para ¿qué cosa? - preguntó ella sin mirarme.

¿Qué tienes que decir? - la presioné, aún no había aprendido que así, no conseguiría nada.

¡Yo nada, el que vocifera aqui no soy yo! - me alzó la voz enfurecida.

Candice... - me calmé, llamándola.

No tengo nada que decirte... - respondió bajando la guardia.

¡Rayos Candice, sé valiente...! Comienza con el principio - susurró Fredich.

¿Ella te oye...? - preguntaron William y Eleonor al mismo tiempo, Fredich lo aceptó.

Anda... comienza - Fredich la estaba presionando.

Te doy tres... una - comencé de nueva cuenta.

Hace... - ella comenzó a hablar, pero se detenía.

Dos, de aqui no te moverás y yo ya desayuné - aseguré.

Cuando... - volvió a comenzar.

¡Sé valiente...! - Fredich le hablaba por el vidrio como si pudiera escucharle.

Tres... - finalicé.

Cuando era niña... - sus comienzos no sabían por dónde comenzar.

¿Qué hizo que te enamoraras de Albert? - cambié de opinión, tenía que obligarla a hablar.

¿Para qué quieres saber? - cuestionó ella.

¡Díselo! - Fredich volvió a susurrar.

Albert tuvo paciencia de santo, cuando Niel me violó y me vi en el espejo, evité ver cómo tenía el cuerpo aunque en el parte médico decía que me había desfigurado tanto del rostro como de la piel de mi cuerpo. William lloró al verme como su sobrino me había dejado, con el ojo que aún tenía medio abierto, lo observaba todo; William se quedó la mayoría del tiempo a mi cuidado, su hermano juró por Dios atrapar a quién me había hecho eso, pero no, no lo hizo por ser Niel, él... él me prometió que haría lo que fuera por mantenerlo alejado de mí, pero tampoco me cumplió, me pidió perdón, pero era su hijo y no podía meterlo a la cárcel al ser el único varón de su familia.

Ese día me fui de la cabaña en la Toscana y nadie supo de mí hasta que Albert dio conmigo en el campo, me encontraba recluida en Lacio, nadie sabía en dónde me encontraba, me puse en contacto con Fredich y él llevó mi caso extraoficialmente. Albert lo único que hizo fue ser una persona normal, sencilla a pesar de su noble cuna y me amó, así como soy yo, loca, tonta, arriesgada, me gustaba ponerme en peligro, excéntrica, común...humana - vaya mi novia se estaba sincerando.

Albert ¿no te protegía? - cuestioné.

Albert lo intentaba, pero yo había vivido mucho en esos años, la vida me enseñó que podía ser mejor cuando estaba sola. Cuando conocí al abuelo Rocco, me sentí muy querida, sin preguntas, sin reprobaciones, sin culpabilidad, me fui amoldando a su modo de ver y sentir la vida. Todo fue así, sencillo, sin problemas ni ataduras. Cuando conocí a su hijo y nieto, sentí que ayudé a alguien como Pau lo hizo conmigo, no me conocía y me ayudó, de manera desmedida, sin cobrarme nada, como lo haría una verdadera amiga. No, Albert dejó de protegerme, de que pasara lo que pasara seguiría adelante, sin protecciones sólo con protocolos, protección en acción, perdón - siguió soltando información, muy sincera de hecho.

¿Te amaba? - pregunté tomándole la mano y sobando las líneas que le dejé en las muñecas.

Él lo decía, yo debía creerlo - respondió elocuente.

¿Tú no le amabas? - debía de saberlo.

Mi vida amorosa no existió nunca, creo que sabes que me es difícil sentirlo y soy muy desconfiada de los hombres como es natural, al menos en mí, además está la lujuria, vaya... necesitaba que alguien me perteneciera y al contrario, que yo le perteneciera a alguien. Quizás si fue amor... - sonrió atenta.

Y ¿Andrea? - indagué más.

Andrea... la aborté, cuando tenía seis meses, Niel me aventó a la baranda del pasillo sur y rodé por las escaleras, la perdí, se parecía tanto a Albert - siguió contándome.

¿Alguien más lo sabe? - pregunté.

Por supuesto que no, además yo sé que su padre no haría nada, a la familia se le perdona todo, al menos él a su hijo se lo perdonó - Candice, mi Candice sonrió ante una adversidad.

¡Eso es lo que cree! - respondió William yéndose de ahí sin que alguno de los presentes pudiera detenerlo.

¡Papá, espera! - Anthony fue detrás de él.

¿Eres mi novia? - pregunté.

Sí, creo que sí, ya lo habíamos hablado - soltó ella, sabiendo que de un momento a otro sabría algo que no iba a gustarme para nada.

Continuará...


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo XXXVI

¿Vamos a tener sexo? - preguntó ella tomándole la mano para sobarle las magulladuras de haberla jalado de la muñeca.

No, no tendremos sexo, te haré el amor, pero... no ahorita - susurré y le di un beso.

¡Qué fortuna! ¡Hace tanto tiempo...! - respondió ella, sacando una sonrisa.

Ni tanto, con Anthony hace dos meses - tuve a mal comentar.

Tres, pero me refería así, con éste sentimiento - reconvino ella.

A mí me encantaría hacerte el amor, pero no ocurrirá, recuerdas que nos estamos ¿conociendo...? - murmuré haciendo que ella se riera entre dientes.

¡Qué alivio, me preocupaba! - exclamó ella sacándome una contestación que salió súbitamente.

¡Vaya! Para ser una señora, ¿te preocupaba intimar conmigo? - solté.

Creía que era yo quién me preocupaba por la edad - comentó volteando el rostro.

Lo siento, no debí decirlo...así, lo siento, Candy, no pensé lo que decía - le dije, disculpándome y era en serio, no lo había pensado.

¡Eres un asno, Grandchester! - susurra Anthony.

Lo siento Eleonor, mi hijo no pensaba en lo que decía... - William quiso justificar su gran bocota cuando Eleonor se hizo para atrás en el pasillo y pensando que se sentía ofendida.

No te preocupes, también estoy de acuerdo, ¡eres un asno Terry! - respondió Eleonor observando que su hijo no tomaba ciertas precauciones.

¡Quizás deberíamos reconsiderarlo! - Candy se levantó y al hacerlo cayó sobre el sillón al sentirse mareada.

¡Fue algo que no pensé...! ¡Quédate quieta...! - le ordené al verla que se tambaleaba interrumpiendo mi monólogo de disculpas.

¡Tú no te metas! - contestó Candy sintiendo que no era ella.

¿Qué cosa? - le pregunté enojándome.

Nada, creo que es hora de que me vaya a comer... - dijo Candy, sosteniéndose sobre el sillón haciendo los brazos hacia atrás.

¿Por qué? - le pregunté cuando de pronto se puso lívida.

Estoy viendo doble... - aseguró ella abriendo y cerrando los ojos rápidamente.

¡Fredich...! - tuve que llamarlo.

¡Aléjense todos de aquí! ¡Ya voy! - avisó el psiquiatra puesto que los demás no debían estar allí ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó cuando entró a la biblioteca.

Ve doble... - respondí como no quedándonos de otra.

Necesita azúcar, no ha comido en dos días ¡qué esperabas! Eleonor, puede traer un refresco, algo de fruta, es por eso que ella come fruta con granola y miel, necesita el azúcar... - Fredich indignado dio órdenes mientras me regañaba.

¡Ah esa era la razón! ¡Lo siento! - me disculpé por asno.

Cierra los ojos, pequeña... - pidió Fredich.

Me sentiré bien cuando coma, necesito azúcar... - resolvió Candy, cuando comenzó a ponerse somnolienta.

¡Aquí está el jugo! - Eleonor se lo dio a Fredich haciendo que ella lo tomara por sorbos.

¡Tómalo querida, despacio...! - Fredich se lo dio, posicionándolo en los labios y ayudándola con la cabeza.

De pronto sentí cómo era jalado por el brazo por mi madre y sacado de la biblioteca por una furiosa Eleonor.

¡Sí sigues siendo inoportuno, seguiremos aquí y no nos iremos nunca! - mi madre me reprendió aventándome.

Lo siento madre, se me fue el tiempo - me disculpé admitiendo que no me acordaba que ella no había ingerido alimentos en dos días.

Pues procura que coma cuando lo necesite, que duerma cuando lo necesite y luego le quitas el tiempo en... ¡quién sabe qué! - mi madre en realidad estaba enojada, me alzaba la voz con ¿indignación?

¡Se me olvido que no comió! ¡No es para tanto! - quise disfrazarlo.

¡No sé si lo entiendas! Tiene unos días que despertó del coma y después casi se muere, ¿qué pretendes? ¡Tenerla en constante estrés! ¡Tenerla medicada todo el tiempo! ¡Tenerla muriéndose! Pues si tú puedes con ese cargo de conciencia, será mejor que te quemes el corazón, Terrence - me dijo haciéndome sentir el más perfecto imbécil.

¡Mamá...! - quise protestar.

¡Nada de mamá! ¡Sé responsable de ella! Si no, mejor déjala libre o ¡qué mejor, déjala con Anthony! Te aseguro que a él no se le olvidarán esas cositas que al parecer a ti no te importan - mi madre sabía dónde debía darme para hacerme daño.

¡Jamás! - contesté de repente.

¡Pues responsabilízate por alguien más que por ti mismo! - mi madre, mi madre me dejó hablando sólo cuando con mirada angelical entró a la biblioteca mientras ella estaba que hervía por dentro.

¡Cielo santo! - solté porque hacía mucho que mi madre no me reñía, cuando abrí los ojos vi que la puerta se abría para dejar entrar a William.

¡Deje de reñirlo! - William le susurró a mi madre, sacándola de control.

¿Puedes llevarla a su cama? - de pronto, Fredich salió y me pidió un favor.

Sí, claro - respondí de inmediato.

¡Haz lo que te ordenan, para variar! - me soltó mi madre, vaya no sabía qué contestar.

¡Ya voy para allá! - rezongué como si le hiciera entender que no era un niño para que me sermoneara.

¡De lujo, Eleonor! - William la felicitó.

Se lo merece, a veces se comporta como un niño - atinó mi madre a decir, éste enojo me costaría muy caro.

Todos los hombres enamorados y controladores lo somos... un poco - William quiso aligerar el momento embromándola.

¿Estará bien? - Eleonor quiso saber, así que le preguntó a Fredich.

Después de alimentarla y descansar por lo que resta del día lo estará, no se preocupe - Fredich se encontró con Benedetti y después les contestó a más de uno.

Candy comió mucho y cuando casi terminó con esa gran cantidad de comida, se quedó dormida, así que descansó toda la tarde y la noche y la mañana hasta la tarde del día siguiente que abrió los ojos, se iba a voltear cuando me vio ahí observándola.

¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? - cuestionó bostezando.

Desde ayer en la tarde, sólo he comido un poco y dormido mucho, contigo... aquí - respondí sonriente.

Gracias por cuidarme - eso era lo que yo quería disfrutar, de ella sin armadura.

Siempre lo haré y más cuando me porto mal contigo... - acepté que así era.

Tu madre debe haberte reñido mucho - aseguró.

Algo, sí. Me hizo pensar en cosas como control y protección - se escuchaba tan extraño de mí.

Tus temas favoritos - susurró Candy.

Sí con otro ángulo, uno más conveniente - respondí acercándome a ella.

¿De verdad? ¿Qué haces? - me preguntó incómoda.

Voy a besarte... - respondo sonriendo.

Estás demente, no te lo permito - me respondió y detuvo al mismo tiempo.

Yo me lavé los dientes... - mentí un poco.

Pero yo no, después de día y medio, eso no es limpio - ella comenzó a ponerme trabas, era tonto que me dijera eso.

¡No me das asco! - rebatí.

Pero no me gusta, así que mejor será que me vaya a lavar los dientes - me dijo, comenzándose a levantar.

Claro que no, ven - le cambié el lugar. Vamos a comer, mi madre te preparó un caldo y estuvo conservándolo caliente, ¡aquí está! - le acerqué un plato de comida sobre una mesita de servicio.

¡Mmmm qué rico, amo a tu madre! - respondió cuando probó el primer bocado.

¡Lo sabe, créeme! - respondí dándole un beso con la mirada.

Así pasaron las semanas, Candy se estaba recuperando tan rápido que sentía que mis días con ella variaban demasiado entre nuestros caracteres, una pequeña diferencia era una gran revolución de dimes y diretes, pero de que la conocí, la conocí un poco más cada día hasta que mis obligaciones y mi querida familia me obligó a regresar a Roma, la empresa no podía esperar mi indefinido regreso por lo que tuve que obligarme a devolverme después de casi dos años y medio de ausencia. Roma me recibió con la instalación médica de Candice a la mansión, donde la recluí de nueva cuenta ahí donde todo comenzó para nosotros o al menos la parte más importante. Al menos hasta que Benedetti le diera de alta.

Después de los dos años que estuvo en coma, el tiempo fue en realidad muy largo en relación a lo que la tuve en casa, conmigo y muy segura. Su recuperación fue tan rápida, tanto que en menos de dos meses ya nos estábamos despidiendo de Mane y de mi casa en Roma un mes después, ella decidió moverse a Lacio donde su trabajo volvería a ocuparle la mayoría del tiempo y nosotros continuábamos viendo cuando ella podía. En esos tres meses hubo más peleas que reconciliaciones, su silencio, vaya, ese como me mataba como bien lo había dicho Anthony, era lo que más me descontrolaba. Y no sólo sufría yo como había pensado, ella también lo hacía, en silencio, pero no se dejaba doblegar y eso era demasiado en ocasiones para mí, ella lo resolvía de otra forma, durmiendo me limitaba a besarla en la frente y observaba cómo las lágrimas de entre sus sueños salían sin césar y eso hacía que a mí me doliera mucho más. Sabía de alguna forma que ella estaba triste y deprimida, pero no pedía ayuda, me contentaba con leer su reporte y no encontraba nada, ninguna pista por saber que era lo que le sucedía.

Candy se fue de la mansión al cumplir los tres meses, bien cuidada y alimentada y mejor de salud, que pareciera que su operación de cerebro no había sucedido. Al incorporarme al trabajo, su alejamiento se hizo más notorio, nos limitábamos a las conversaciones por las noches y de vez en cuando durante el día.

Durante unos días no supe de ella más que tenía ir con Marcello Rocco padre a un trabajo cerca de Lacio y nada más. Esa misma mañana en la cual me dijo que iba a faltar, uno de los guardaespaldas, subordinado del señor Cosomo, le avisó a Fred que ella se estaba alistando con otra persona a salir un día antes de lo acordado.

Señor debo comunicarle que un auto deportivo se acaba de estacionar frente al departamento de la señora Candice - contó Fred al ser avisado.

¿Un auto deportivo? ¿De verdad? ¿Es hombre el que está saliendo? - cuestioné, mujer lo dudaba que fuera ya que mi novia era un poco extraña para las amistades femeninas.

Sí, hombre joven, rubio y muy atlético - respondió Fred describiéndomelo y no se me hacía para nada conocido.

¿Qué tan atlético? - cuestioné dudoso.

Físicoculturista, Terry - informó Fred.

Bien iré para allá en el único auto que tengo... - resolví de pronto, no quedándome de otra.

Terry... le recuerdo que no le gusta la velocidad - aseguró Fred.

Tendré que tolerarlo, ¿me llamarás si salen antes de que llegue? - le pregunté a Fred.

Sí, Terry - Fred lo aceptó.

Bien - respondí ante su medio renuencia y colgué el teléfono.

Al colgar, medito un poco, no debo ir, debo confiar, me recuesto y me dispongo a dormir. ¿Por qué le hago caso a mi cerebro? Sin duda me levanto de la cama como un resorte, me visto, tomo algo ligero de la cocina y voy por las llaves del Camaro, lo sacó y mi penoso 60 km/h les da risa a todos, pero en la ciudad no debo de usar altas velocidades... hay que ser responsables. Tiempo después comienzo a preocuparme, Fred no ha llamado y cuando llego, me estaciono en la esquina de su departamento sin verlo, a los pocos minutos Fred me toca la ventana, asustándome de muerte.

Terry - me llamó Fred de pronto.

¿Qué ha sucedido Fred? - quise saber, no veía nada y a nadie en la acera, sólo un auto.

La señora sacó algunos arreglos y unos porta trajes - respondió mi chofer muy atento al departamento de Candy.

¿Se va de viaje? - cuestioné inquieto.

No lo sé señor...pero la vi distinta con un chongo y grandes aretes - me respondió extrañado.

Bien, gracias Fred - le agradecí sin entender nada, debía haberme quedado en mi casa, que hago aquí.

De nada, me voy a casa - respondió con la mirada en el departamento.

Sí, adelante. Mi amor, ¿qué haces? - pregunté emocionado cuando alzó el teléfono de casa.

¡Hola...Terry! Aquí apilando unas cosas que me llegaron, pero ya no tengo espacio, creo que tendré que ir a Lacio a dejarlas - respondió más para ella que para mí oyéndose un ruido como de tacones de zapatillas.

¿Cuándo te vas? - pregunté curioso como extrañándola.

Mañana, hoy tengo un trabajo de campo con el abuelo Rocco y ya mañana dejaré esto allá - respondió sin ocultar nada.

¿Estarás ocupada? - pregunté a ver qué me decía.

Sí y ¿tú? - cuestionó escuchando otra conversación en el fondo.

Pues yo estoy tirado en un camastro de la alberca - respondí con una gran mentira.

¡Quien como tú, debo de trabajar! - se quejó amargamente.

Entonces ¿cuándo te veré? - quise preguntar.

Mmmmm te llamo cuando regrese ¿de acuerdo? - me preguntó sencillamente.

Sí, te amo - acepté porque no me quedaba de otra.

Yo igual - respondió y colgó.

Me colgó, ¿qué planeará? Minutos después sale con una mini diminuta y zapatos muy altos, bien, estoy celoso, el atlético se me hace conocido, bien, ambos comienzan a discutir sobre quién maneja y resuelven que sea él, da la vuelta para abrir la puerta del copiloto y ella entra haciendo que esa falda suba más de lo ya corta que es, vuelve a dar la vuelta y se sube, la velocidad es buena y cuando se dirigen a una gasolinera pegada a la carretera que va a Lacio, se orillan, ella sale de forma poco convencional del auto y se da la vuelta; él desciende del vehículo, corre por una moto y la alcanza, se despiden con un abrazo mientras unos hombres la insultan o piropean, ella parece no oírlos, con una mano en el aire les enseña el dedo medio y el atlético se queda para hacer frente a los problemas. Pero ella comienza a acelerar dirigiéndose hacia los hombres, parece que les va a chocar y para mi sorpresa hace una maniobra que los esquiva haciendo que se asusten por el encontronazo que nunca llegó y por la maniobra que no se esperaban. ¡Diablos eso no se lo conocía! Volviendo a mis recuerdos de cuando estábamos en Mane, _**..."en esa época era temeraria y me gustaba la aventura..."**_

Después de eso, las llantas de su coche chirrían sobre el pavimento de la carretera rumbo a Lacio, esperando que fuera por demás a 150, me doy cuenta de que su auto no es automático sino estándar y que no va a esa velocidad sino pasado de los 200 km/h, cielos, eso es algo que no me espantaba, ¡tenía terror! Me tocó seguirla, un buen tramo de la carretera a esa velocidad hasta que encontramos tráfico, esperaba sinceramente que disminuyera la velocidad, pero no, sólo surcaba los autos, así que me dispuse a llamar a Fred, tenía que alcanzarla de algún modo.

Fred - alcé el volumen del teléfono que se integró al auto.

Sí, Terry - contestó rápidamente.

Sabes en ¿dónde estoy? - le pregunté a él.

Sí, el gps indica que va a Lacio a 220 km/h, ¿sabe lo que está haciendo? - me cuestionó, sabía que aborrecía la alta velocidad.

Sí, pero delante de mí a 300 m va Candice - reclamé por mi incapacidad por alcanzarla.

¿Quiere que la siga? ¿En helicóptero? - me cuestionó insistente.

Eso mismo te iba a decir, ¿me mantienes informado? - le pedí a él.

Voy a despegar rápido, Terry - me avisó.

Bien, gracias Fred - con eso me despedí colgando el teléfono con un pulso.

Sigo a Candy, que apenas y la distingo, de aquí para adelante es una carretera recta, de un sólo carril en cada dirección, saliendo del tráfico, me apresuro, mi límite son los 240 km/h y de hecho tendré que avanzar a más velocidad, de acuerdo, tendré que hablarlo con ella, con esto como con todo lo demás puede matarse. Le sigo como por 100 metros, muy lejos, cuando de pronto Fred me llama al teléfono del auto.

Sí Fred, estás en el manos libres - le aviso.

Terry, la señora va a 270 km/h. ¡Terry, Terry! - me llamó después de informarme.

¡Aquí estoy y de no muy buen humor! ¿Ya llegó a Lacio? - le pregunté conteniendo mi enojo.

Ya lo pasó de hecho, parece que va a Sezze, pero aún no estoy muy seguro, espere se detuvo en la salida de Lacio, por donde está su departamento, déjeme ver a donde se dirige - pasaron algunos minutos. La señora va a su departamento en Lacio - me informa.

Bien, ¿qué está haciendo? - le pregunté minutos después.

Le indica al portero que hay cosas en su auto y se mete al garaje del edificio. Espere, ¿es en serio? Creo que será mejor que lo llame después cuando haya llegado a donde quiera que vaya - me informa como si no se lo creyera y escondiese algo.

¿Qué pasa Fred? - quiero saberlo, ahora.

Disminuya la velocidad señor... - me pide Fred.

Fred, ¡dime de una maldita vez qué pasa! - exploto, nunca le he gritado a Fred, en mi vida, así que después de este exabrupto me calmé.

La señora está manejando a unas peligrosa velocidad de 240 km/h... - comenzó a decirme.

¡A eso voy Fred, creo que exageras! - respondí en son de burla.

¿En moto...? - cuestionó Fred.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Está demente? ¡Puede matarse...! - exclamé. No podía creerlo, esto era completamente absurdo.

A la Señora Candice no le preocupa señor, espere, está viendo mucho la pantalla, creo que debe parar, si se apresura podrá encontrarla en la fuente de sodas de la carretera saliendo de Lacio, señor... Terry - me informó Fred y de pronto, se detuvo.

Gracias Fred... tristemente tuve que dejarlo ya que Candice estaba acelerando más.

De nada Terry, lo mantendré informado - me aseguró Fred antes de colgarme el teléfono.

¿En que estará pensando? ¡Esta vez si me va a escuchar! - sí claro Terry, ¿a quién engañas? Desde que volvimos de Lacio, sólo se ha dedicado a trabajar y mucho. Apresuro mis 240 km/h y llego a la fuente de sodas, salgo e identifico la única moto estacionada frente a la máquina expendedora de gasolina, veo que es de tanque doble y llenos ambos. Es una moto poco convencional, pero ¿moto? Ella se encuentra tomando lo que parece ser una malteada y al pagar, sale observando lo que le cobraron y de paso le avientan piropos hasta que levanto la vista recargándome en la moto.

¡Cielos, con razón haces esos osos! ¡Casi no tenías gasolina! - le hablaba a la moto.

Buenas tardes, señora Andley - la saludé notando como era sorprendida.

Terry, ¿qué haces aquí? - me preguntó nerviosamente y eso era extraño.

Vine a ver... ¿por qué mentiste? Dijiste que ibas a ver a los Rocco y no a venir a Lacio - le reclamé.

Ya veo, el señor controlador está de visita, pues a eso voy, sólo que no me preguntaste si en la ciudad o en dónde, su finca queda a 15 para allá y 22 para allá - me señaló con una sonrisa burlona, no era controlador, era más bien, cuidadoso por ella. Teníamos meses de no saber en dónde se encontraba Niel.

¿A 240 km/h? - la increpé.

Normal - soltó como si le estuviese hablando de otras cosas menos importantes.

¿En moto? - volví a hacerlo.

Y en auto, es normal para corredores - me informa, colocando la malteada en un bote de basura.

¡Te podrías haber matado! - exclamé con demasiado volumen.

¡Exageras! - me dio un golpecito en el brazo.

¡Voy contigo! - me ofrecí, iba a desaparecer una semana en quién sabe dónde.

¡Estás demente! ¡A poco voy a tu empresa a seguirte! - respondió con elocuencia.

Solo te voy a dejar y te esperaré afuera - aseguré.

¡Eres ridículo y lo sabes! - se preparó a montarse en la moto, enojada. Debí pensarlo.

¿No te vas a ir en moto? - cuestioné alarmada.

Sí, lo haré, si quieres y puedes seguirme... adelante, espero que te diviertas! - ella fue la que me devolvió los golpecitos a mi ser controlador.

Acepto y no es que me moleste, pero ese modelito no te parece que está... ¿corto? - ahí voy, yo y mi bocota.

No y ¿a ti? - respondió subiéndose provocativamente en la moto.

A mí me encanta, pero para que andes en casa, no afuera - admití, no, celos no, ahorita no.

¿Qué pena? Voy a una fiesta, no a misa... ¡me voy! - responde y se arranca.

Te sigo - le grito.

¡Suerte! - me desea.

Y eso fue todo, al subirse me doy cuenta que la falda no lo es sino que es un short, haciéndome reír y al emparejarme.

¡Te ves muy bien así! - le digo cuando me le emparejo.

Así ¿cómo? - me pregunta ella disminuyendo la velocidad.

Así, montada en moto - diciéndole le sonrío.

Gracias - me agradeció sonrojándose y enviándome un beso. Te amo Terry... - me dice antes de acelerar.

Eso me saca de mi juego y me mete al de ella, si quiere distraerme lo ha conseguido, va adelante de mí por unos doce kilómetros, espero que Fred la siga, él intercepta mi auto y me pasa la señal de gps donde da vuelta y así la sigo, aminora la velocidad lo que me da por alcanzarla hasta que se detiene en medio de la carretera.

¿Sucede algo? - pregunté cuando llegué hasta donde se encontraba.

No por supuesto, te esperaba - resolvió decirme haciéndose hacia adelante en el asiento de la moto.

¿Para qué? - quise saber.

Recuerdas que te dije que ¡si me alcanzabas tendrías mucha suerte! - me sonrió ella señalándome mi nuevo lugar, detrás de ella en la moto.

Sí - emocionado casi salí del Camaro para colocarme donde ella me había indicado.

¡Pues espero que no te dé un sincope! - refirió sin entenderla del todo.

¿Por qué lo dices? - le pregunté.

No te espantes, aquellos hombres que ves ahí son los de seguridad, sal del auto, alguien más lo llevará por ti y sube conmigo - me invitó a subirme detrás de ella.

Bien - acepté saliendo del Camaro y comencé a salir montarme en la parte trasera de la moto, soltando un suspiro, yo era el que debería estar adelante.

Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Candice Andley y él es mi novio, Terrence Grandchester - Candy hizo las presentaciones ante los guardias.

Señorita, ¿puede quitarse las gafas? - sin saludarla, uno de los guardias le pidió quitarse las gafas y ella accedió.

Sí claro - Candy aceptó y rápidamente colocó el rostro.

Bien, le escanearemos la vista, no le dolerá ni le lastimará - asegura el guardia leyéndole las corneas para identificarla.

Gracias - cuando terminó y salió su nombre en el identificador, lo retiró. Candice agradeció por ello y se colocó un casco, pero cuando iba a amarrar la cinta, se acordó que no traía casco y me lo pasó.

Estoy en desacuerdo - protesté, pero poco le importó.

Póngaselo señor, usted no sabe a lo que se enfrenta, podría romperse el cuello. Adelante, déjelos pasar, señora conoce el reglamento ¿verdad? - le pregunta otro guardia cuando nos pone un chip en el brazo, que poco a poco dejamos de sentir el dolor de esa zona.

Sí, gracias - ella aceptó levantando los pies y descansándolos en los pedales.

Su auto será llevado por nuestro personal al estacionamiento privado - le informaron.

Gracias, listo - agradeció y me preguntó.

¿Me va a doler? - tragando en seco, traté de pasarlo despreocupado.

No creo, pero tampoco exageres, no es necesario que beses el piso, ¿de acuerdo? - me suelta mofándose.

No se preocupe señor, ella es la mejor conductora que han visto mis ojos, ¡bienvenida! - la saludaron y eso me hizo sentir más pánico.

Gracias, perdonen ¿ya saben que viene él? - cuestionó encendiendo la moto.

Sí, las cámaras de video lo han visto desde Lacio... - aseguró el guardia.

Bien, gracias. ¡Agárrate de donde puedas, menos de la parte de atrás de la moto! - advirtió.

Bien, estoy más que gustosamente agarrado - le informé cuando la tenía abrazada fuertemente, sintiéndola toda sin estar a la defensiva y oliendo el aroma de su cabello.

Cuando te diga, vas a poner tus manos sobre mis muslos y así los vas a dejar, ¿de acuerdo? - me dio instrucciones.

¿Para qué? - quise saber.

Ya lo verás, ¿preparado? - me preguntó y débilmente quise decir sí aunque lo dudaba mucho.

Sí - contesté y baje la víscera del casco.

De un momento a otro, sabía ¿qué iba a suceder? Quizás este sería el último día de mi vida, que junto a ella no sería un sacrificio. Antes de arrancar la moto, ella se colocó una gafas que a los lados tenían un botoncito, haciendo que se obscurecieran y ya no me prestó más atención. Se persignó, la imité y comenzó a andar chirriando las llantas de la moto, una luces de colores enmarcaron nuestro camino, corriendo se oyó un sonido, como una alarma y la moto se levantó en una sola llanta, con nosotros dos arriba de ella, la senda era recta y entonces sentí la mano izquierda de ella sobre la mía, quitándola de su cintura y colocando la base de la mía en el pliegue de su muslo, la imité con la otra mano. Se oyó otra alarma y volvió a repetir la misma acción pero dirigiéndome más a antes de la rodilla, ella también se estiró hasta tocar con las palmas el inicio de los manubrios, después se agachó y al escucharse la tercera alarma me jaló hacia adelante y la moto comenzó a destrozarse o eso era lo que pensaba, frente a nosotros se encontraba una especie de puerto y las puertas al abrirse hicieron que la parte de adelante de la moto se transformara convirtiéndose en la punta de un misil, de pronto y sin notarlo caímos al agua, antes de eso, de los flancos salió una especie de armadura, el asiento nos catapultó hacia adelante y observé como ella metía la cabeza como si estuviéramos esquiando, así que la imité y de pronto nos envolvió una cápsula y la armadura completó la forma de misil que teníamos desde un principio, esto era ¡grandioso! De pronto se escuchó una voz.

¿Cómo ves la mejoría de la cápsula? - se oyó una voz dentro de la cápsula.

Así está mejor, muy cómodo, sólo que Terry pesa menos que yo, tengo su miembro lastimándome - informó haciendo que me sonrojara por el problema.

Vaya, si le metemos más material puede pesar más y sería recalcularlo todo - respondió alguien de las bocinas cercanas a su boca.

Veamos, ¿estás cómodo? - me preguntó asestándome unos golpecitos con el trasero.

Lo siento, creo que tengo un inconveniente - respondí tan quedo como me fue posible, era claro que esa parte de mi anatomía se encontraba muy contenta de estar incómoda.

Es por el cambio brusco, además es tu primera vez. Marcello, ¿tu padre está por aquí? - preguntó ella sonriendo ante mi comentario.

Sí, aquí está conmigo - Marcello se alejó del micrófono mientras se lo pasaba a su padre.

¿Cómo ve los cambios? El material es más ligero ¿verdad? - cuestionó Marcello Padre.

¿Cómo sentiste el empuje? - preguntó los mejoramientos técnicos.

Creo que alguien puede platicar mejor con usted, voy llegando, alguien puede ayudarme a salir, soy la que está abajo - solicitó cuando a la vista se encontraba una zona obscura.

Sí, Marcello te ayudará, los muchachos no están a ésta hora - aseguró Marcello padre.

Bien, gracias - respondió ella.

¿Qué haces con Marcello? - pregunté discreto y sin darle tanta importancia.

Esto, pero con su papá, está interesado en un parque que está al lado de su finca y que tendrá éste juego como atracción principal, ¿qué pensabas que hacia? - me preguntó enfadada.

En realidad no tenía ninguna referencia, pero estaba celoso de que pasabas mucho tiempo con los tres - referí como defensa, una que se estaba yendo al traste.

¡Ay Terry, tienes que tener confianza, mira como él si lo hace! - refirió ella, observando al sur de mi anatomía.

Jajajaja es un bribón, además te amo más que él - increpé sintiendo que era así.

¡Pronto verás que no! - aseguró ella.

Eso es lo que tú crees, mira que yo... - comencé a retarla.

Ssshhh ya llegan - ella me obligó a callar, dándome un codazo en las costillas.

Buenas tardes Candice, Terrence - saludó Marcello.

Buenas tardes, ya los liberamos, ruédate hacia la derecha Terrence. Sera mejor para ti que te mantengas sentado sobre ésta baranda - señaló Marcello padre y haciendo que me rodara con su ayuda es que me quedé sentado.

Gracias - agradecí después de ello.

¡Terrence Grandchester, el controlador! - susurró Candy al pasar por mi lado.

Deja que aprenda mejor y no lo tomará de buena manera - susurró Marcello padre burlándose de Terry.

Bien, lista, el tensor de aquí está mejor ¿no te lo parece? A mi padre no le ha gustado el nuevo modelo, de verdad espera que se modifique y embellezca más - informó Marcello.

Sí, eso quiere, pero tiene que ver que lo bonito es más caro, ¡tiene que ser funcional! - aseguró su padre.

Candice querida, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte? - la saludó el abuelo Marcello.

No tanto, recuerde que estuvo en Mane - asegura ella, desatándose el cabello que estaba sujeto en un rodete.

Cierto, es que siempre se me hace tan poco el tiempo en que me visitas - se queja el abuelo Rocco.

Bien, veo que es así. Espere, ahí viene su hijo - deduce que el hijo quería platicar con el abuelo Rocco.

¿Cómo ves los adelantos Candice? - se acerca Rocco padre y le pregunta con animo a mi novia, lo que me hace preguntarme si en realidad es de su agrado.

Quedó mejor el modelo ¿no le parece? - Candice respondió rápidamente.

¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué se siente? ¡Dímelo todo! - refirió e insistió Rocco padre.

Mejor que se lo diga Terry, él tuvo mejores resultados - Candy se colgó del brazo del abuelo Rocco y me echó a mí el problema.

Bien - respondió a regañadientes Rocco, el padre.

Vamos querida, te enseñaré algo - el abuelo Rocco se la llevó del brazo.

Mientras Marcello padre me distraía con miles de preguntas técnicas y no tanto, el abuelo Rocco se llevaba a Candice hacia el lado de la finca, nosotros los seguíamos, pero mucho más lentos, al llegar a un balcón que estaba cubierto de flores de bastantes colores, en las paredes habían enredaderas madre selva y en las ventanas se encontraban escritas dos iniciales PR, me pregunté qué significarían.

Pathya y Rocco... - menciona Marcello que llegó unos minutos más tarde.

¿Qué has dicho? - increpé nervioso distrayendo a su padre.

Esas iniciales de los cristales quieren decir Candice Rocco - volvió a comentar Marcello. ¡Oye suéltame! - exclamó cuando lo agarré de la playera alzándolo de una vez.

¡No! ¡Repíteme lo que dijiste! - le insistí Candice Rocco, nunca, ella nunca lo sería.

¡Suéltame! - exclamó en voz alta.

¡Repítelo! - le insistí.

Ella y mi abuelo crearon éste jardín, ¡suéltame, Terry! - me solicitó y tuve que soltarlo.

¡No puedes hablar en serio! - comenté alzando la voz.

Sí que lo es - anunciaron unas voces al fondo, eran Candy y el Abuelo Rocco.

Continuará...

Aclaraciones para Yen:

Esta historia no es la principal, la principal es la de Candy, está sólo tiene los acontecimientos que sucedieron con Terry y aún le falta.

Cuando Albert tenía 26 se casó con Candy, no estamos hablando de Terry, de hecho ahí tiene el letrero de Flash Back, la escena revive una secuencia con Albert y no con Terry, Terry sólo los vio en una reunión no es el quién lo vive.

Los perritos Glo y Mo son distintos de la jauría que tiene en Lacio.

Terry aquí tiene 32 porque es el mayor, Archie es de los peques. Candy es mayor que él y ya han pasado tres años es decir que Terry tiene 35 y Candy unos 34 y tres años después 37, más o menos, no le he puesto las edades de ella porque vienen en la otra novela

En el capítulo 21 Candy estaba viviendo un sueño, tenía una pesadilla.


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo XXXVII

Cuando volví a ver a Candy, lo hice atrayéndola con éste jardín, nuestra Candy no era como lo es ahora, su rebeldía a los cánones sociales era muy notoria así que yo sólo le di una ocupación que al parecer le agradó demasiado - comenzó a contar el abuelo Rocco. Desgraciadamente cuando terminó éste solar, sólo dejó esas letras ahí y la perdimos por un largo año hasta que nos encontramos con que Andley la estaba acosando...digo pretendiendo, de una manera muy turbia y dudosa - terminó por decirlo.

Candy, dime ¿qué quiere decir el señor Rocco? - exigí saberlo, no quería admitir lo que Marcello me había dicho tan sólo un mes atrás de la extraña relación con su abuelo.

Creo que debemos contarle a Terry, abuelo Rocco - respondió Candy soltando un suspiro y dando la vuelta para tocar el perímetro de cada letra.

Pero mi niña, esto siempre te lastima mucho - expresó el abuelo Rocco.

Después de todo, no fue tan malo, ahí conocí a Ni - respondió Candy con media sonrisa.

¡Quieren hablar de una buena vez! - exclamé ya que al parecer Marcello y yo estábamos pintados.

Después de haberla perdido de vista, la encontramos donde menos nos lo imaginábamos, en Cartagena y fue muy instructivo, nunca habíamos visto a Albert tan caótico, en serio que con nuestra presencia el hombre estaba celoso - informó el abuelo Rocco.

Y posesivo... - completó ella.

Demente dirás abuelo, mira que querer abusar de Candy - soltó Marcello sin medir palabras.

¡Marcello cierra la boca! - lo reprendió Candy cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

¡Tonto...! - le gritó su abuelo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

¿Qué quieres decir con abusar de ella? ¿Candy? - le insistí inmediatamente.

¡Nada! - contestó ella.

¿Cómo que nada? - exigí que me lo explicara.

¡Todo fue un mal entendido! ¡No pasó a mayores! - me aseguró ella, pero algo no me quedaba claro.

Fue el hombre de tu vida y me dices ¡que no paso nada! - le reclamé agarrándola del brazo y halándola fuertemente.

¡Todo fue un mal entendido! Albert estaba celoso de él y yo... yo sólo quería vengarme de Niel con Albert, sólo quería que sintiera lo que yo en ese momento, así que lo menosprecié, lo hice sentir celos, coraje, miedo, me burlé de su persona, de su virilidad, le hice creer que... - se detuvo cuando el abuelo Rocco interrumpió.

No mi niña no lo digas... - pidió el abuelo.

Le hice creer que el abuelo Rocco y yo... ¡que nos entendíamos! Y eso... por supuesto lo enloqueció como era de esperarse, lo puse tan fúrico que se puso violento y después de esa noche, me sentí poderosa, invencible y muy sedienta de venganza, así que lo humillé por un mes más hasta que me pidió perdón - comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro.

¡Hasta que lo sentiste en el piso! - refirió Marcello sonriendo.

Hasta que lo vi en el piso, implorando mi perdón, pero sólo que no había tenido en cuenta que al mismo tiempo de sentirme exitosa, en su humillación me estaba lastimando a mí, fui tan tonta y vacía que con el tiempo me di cuenta... - volvió a interrumpirla el abuelo Rocco.

De que te enamoraste de él... - informaron los tres Rocco cuando su padre entró a el solar.

De que me enamoré de él... - responde al mismo tiempo.

¡Eso piensas hacerme a mí! - cuestioné indignado.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó ella, al parecer no me entendía.

¡Humillarme! ¡Dímelo! - exigí saberlo.

¿Acaso eres Albert? - preguntó rápidamente.

¡Por supuesto que no! - lo negué, yo aún seguía vivo.

Entonces no debes preocuparte, al menos sí quitarte lo controlador, que te servirá de mucho - respondió como si nada.

¿Otro gen controlador? - preguntó el abuelo Rocco.

Oh sí abuelo Rocco y no se espante por lo que le voy a decir, éste jovencito está celoso hasta de la jauría - Candy se estaba divirtiendo a mis costillas.

¡No es cierto! - cuestionaron los tres Rocco, a sabiendas de que ella decía toda la verdad, una nueva faceta que por supuesto no le conocía.

Vamos señor Rocco, díganos ¿cuál es la fórmula para conquistar su corazón? - pregunté de una buena forma.

¿Fórmula has dicho? No hay ninguna fórmula en sí, ni antes, ni después, ni ahora - aceptó el abuelo Rocco.

¿Cómo fue que Andley la conquistó? - volví al ataque.

No puedo decir nada, antes era más complicado; Candy después del ataque no sabía que quería y es en serio, no sabía cómo actuar, ni que decir... - el abuelo Rocco se interrumpió.

¡El daño fue irreversible, dígalo! - grita Candy sacando a todos de la plática.

¡Cariño...! - el abuelo Rocco quiso corregir lo que decía.

¡Es la verdad! Mi daño siempre ha sido irreversible, antes era todo amor ahora no lo siento, antes pensaba en sexo de una forma normal y ahora lo pienso tanto que cuando me atrevo ganas no tengo, antes era una persona más jovial y ahora, ahora parezco anciana... lo siento - se disculpó con él ya que no entendía lo que le pasaba.

¡Estas enojada! - exclamó Marcello.

Sí, lo estoy. Estoy enojada porque en todos estos años nadie ha podido alejarme de mis recuerdos, ni mi suegro, ni Francesco, ni Fredich, ni usted, ni tú, ni yo, menos yo, ¿cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que me vuelva a atacar? - les preguntó a todos, haciendo que Marcello se acercara y le dirigiera el rostro hacia él.

¡Candy! ¡Candy, presta atención! ¡Candy por favor! - la llamó haciendo que enfocara su atención en él.

¿Cuándo me libraré de él? ¡Déjame, suéltame! - comenzó a manotear.

¡Candy, Candy tranquilízate! ¡Marcello rápido, el tranquilizante! - pidió tratando de sostenerle las manos.

¡No, no es necesario! - intenté decir sin entenderlo completamente.

¡Si la amas, ayúdanos, está eufórica! - informó ella

¿Y si mejor llamamos a Benedetti? - cuestioné sin apremiarlo.

¡No lo soportará! ¡Se pondrá incontrolable! - refirieron más de uno.

Papá ¿qué le pasó? - preguntaron sin entenderlo.

¡No lo sé! ¡Candy, Candy! ¿Tomaste algo? - preguntó el abuelo Rocco.

¡Que les importa! - se levantó y salió sin rumbo del solar.

¡Candice! - gritamos y salimos detrás de ella. Benedetti ¿qué haces aquí? - cuestioné.

¡Te odio, Niel! - exclamó de entre tanto ruido.

¡Se está confundiendo! - gritó Benedetti.

¡Déjenme, déjenme...! - volvió a gritar.

¡Candy, espera! - la llamamos.

¡Candy! Tenemos que ir por ella - la llamé al último y exclamé algo ininteligible.

¡Candy, Candy! - gritaban los Rocco.

¡No podemos... rayos! - gritó Marcello cuando la perdió de vista.

¡Tenemos que encontrarla! - exigió Benedetti preocupado.

¡Anda a buscarla, no saldrás de ese lugar tan rápido! - aseguró Marcello Rocco padre.

Entonces ¿qué haremos? - les pregunté.

Esperar a que deje de moverse y por lo mismo esperar lo mejor - refirió Benedetti señalando el gps. Marcello, trae el maletín de primeros auxilios - le ordenó el médico.

¿Herida, dónde? - pregunté alarmado.

¡No lo sabemos! Pero es importante que nos comuniquemos por radio - explicó Benedetti enseñándonos y dándonos nuestros radios.

Bien... aceptamos y lo guardamos.

¡Aquí esta! ¡Sólo hay algo que tengo que decir! - refirió Marcello entregándole el maletín a Benedetti.

¡Ay no! - respondió el médico cuando vio el paquete que Marcello tenía entre sus manos.

¡Maldita sea! - expresaron los Rocco tomándose la cabeza

¿Qué sucede? - pregunté, cuándo iba a entender algo.

Esto es lo que sucede, nadie sabía nada, ni tu Benedetti - el abuelo Rocco le reprendió.

No, de hecho no sabía que las estaba tomando... - el galeno trató de disculparse por algo que él no había recetado.

¿Qué sucede? - pregunto y pregunto, pero no me dicen nada.

¡Candice está drogada, por eso esta así! - afirma mi mejor amigo.

Y ¿es bueno? - intento saberlo.

¡No, claro que no es bueno! - afirman haciéndome sentir más nervioso.

¿Por qué Benedetti? ¡Dínoslo! - intento saberlo de nueva cuenta.

¡No puedo decírselos! - nos informa Benedetti.

¡Habla de una buena vez! - le insisten los demás

Porque Candy no está bien... - comienza a soltar algo, deteniéndose.

¡Por supuesto que no! - me niego a escuchar lo que los demás dicen.

¡Aqui alguien miente! - dice el abuelo Rocco.

¡Está bien de salud, vi sus datos! - Marcello recuerda.

¡Benedetti tienes que decírnoslo! - insistimos, ellos y yo, le insistimos para que nos suelte información.

¡Candy cree que está embarazada! - responde ante nuestras presiones.

... - nadie de nosotros sabía qué decir.

Sabía que no iban a decir nada, pero hablen por favor - solicitó Benedetti.

¿Es de Anthony? - cuestioné no sé de dónde.

¡No lo sé, solo dije que lo cree! - refutó Benedetti.

Y ¿se drogó para eso? ¡Acaso está loca! - reprendí a mi tonta novia.

¡No puede ser de Anthony, fue hace años! - referí el acontecimiento.

¡Técnicamente fue hace años! ¡Pero no, de hecho el bebé es tuyo, Terry! - gritó Benedetti en son de reclamo.

¿Cómo? - quise preguntar algo más, pero me fue imposible.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Terry? - me preguntó Benedetti. ¡Que sí! El bebé de Susana, ¡es tuyo! - afirmó el galeno.

¡Eso no es cierto! - le reclamé.

¡Niel...! - gritó Candice, levantándose y retrayendo las piernas sobre la cama que la soportaba.

¡Candy, Candy, estabas soñando! - la remueve el abuelo Rocco, preocupado.

¿Qué me pasó? - preguntó ella llorando a raudales.

Tuviste un ataque de euforia, ¿te has tomado los medicamentos? - preguntó Benedetti tratando de que hablara.

Sí, un poco tarde pero sí, ¡fue horrible! - respondió llorando, tomándose los pocos cabellos que tenía.

¿Qué soñabas? - preguntó nuevamente el galeno.

Que Susana tenía un bebé tuyo y que Niel lo tenía conmigo, ¡fue horrible! - respondió señalándome y metiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas.

¡Calma, calma, no pasó nada! - afirma el abuelo Rocco.

¡Terry ven! ¡Siéntate aqui, por favor! ¡Sosténla y hazla que se tranquilice! ¡Démosle privacidad! - apura a que todos salgan de ahí.

Terry, ¿por qué duele tanto? - preguntó mi rubia novia soltando una lágrima y con dolor.

Tranquila nada pasa ya, estás conmigo - afirmé que ahora si no haría nada.

¿Cuándo seré feliz? - me preguntó con más lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando olvides todo lo que te hace daño - contesté muy sincero y maldición, esas lágrimas ardían como la hiel.

¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si lo tengo vivo en la memoria? - volvió a preguntarme.

Serás feliz cuando dejes de traerlo al presente, solo así - referí de buena forma.

Terry - me llamó.

Dime - le contesté.

¡Bésame... por favor! - me pidió con una ternura que conmovió hasta la fibra más sensible.

Pero... no estás en condiciones para intimar conmigo ¿recuerdas?

Solo te pido un beso, no tener sexo contigo

Shhh no es sexo conmigo, es hacerte el amor... lo único que podría hacer contigo es el amor, no sexo. Lo único que haría contigo es darte amor, besarte y acariciarte para que dejes de pensar en tu pasado porque lo único que me interesa es el hoy, es nuestro presente y nuestro futuro... - le aseguré tratando de encontrar la mejor respuesta y hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de lo poético que sonó.

¡Maldición Terry, que me beses! - me ordenó.

¡Esa boquita! - respondí antes de tomar esos labios carnosamente rosas, besos que me sabían a gloria.

Me gustan tus besos - afirmó Candy después de mucho tiempo.

¿Más que los de Anthony? - quise saber entre besos.

Más que los de él - respondió sonriendo por el cuestionamiento.

¿Más que los de Marcello? - insistí.

¡No hay comparación... Terry... duerme conmigo! - me pidió.

Candy... - me quise rehusar.

Sólo vamos a dormir... - prometió con la mano derecha levantada para luego bajarla y subir la izquierda.

¿No vas a cenar? - pregunté después de terminar con pequeños besos.

¡No tengo hambre, sólo estoy cansada! - me respondió acostándose nuevamente.

Bien, me esperaré a que te duermas y voy a cenar hasta que vuelva a tus brazos para dormir - le advertí.

Bien, comes por mí - se despidió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Al menos más abundante - le aseguré.

Candy se recostó y me limité a observarla, tan bonita que se veía y minutos más tarde dormía plácidamente, su compás era vibrante por lo que decidí llevarme el radio portátil y salí de su habitación donde me esperaba Henriette, la chica morenita se presentó ante mí y me dijo que ella cuidaba en ocasiones a mi novia cuando se quedaba así que estuve de acuerdo y tiempo más tarde quise volver, encontrándola enredada entre las cobijas. me quité la ropa y me coloqué la pijama, una que por supuesto había sido dejada ahí por alguien. Cuando medio desenredé a Candy me di cuenta de que sólo tenía una blusita de tirantes y su ropa interior por lo que yo quería sentirla, muy cerca de mí y me limité a quitarme la pijama quedándome en bóxer. Después me metí con ella y se amoldó a mi cuerpo como lo que era, como mi alma gemela.

Nuestras piernas se enredaron adecuadamente, quise por primera vez hacer el amor con ella, la deseaba en silencio y en éstos momentos no sabía si lo quería hacer, de pronto cerré los ojos y aspiré su aroma.

Cuando volví a abrirlos, ahí estaba ella, mirándome a los ojos y eso me sorprendió, analizaba cada centímetro de mi piel, quería tocar mi rostro y mi cuello, después mi pecho y ella sólo me miraba. Esa mirada que nunca le había visto, esa mirada que tanto había deseado que sucediera, esa pasión que quizás Albert había disfrutado.

¿Qué me ves? - pregunté extrañado.

Te analizo, sólo quiero recordarte en cada sueño, en cada recuerdo, en cada minuto y a cada hora - respondió cuando con el meñique pasaba su dedo en el perfil.

¡Sabes que te amo! - exclamó ella.

Lo sé, también te amo, Terry. ¿No te has puesto la pijama? - me reclamó.

Tú tampoco te la pusiste - ahora fue mi turno.

¡Ésta es mi pijama! - aclaré estirando el resorte del bóxer.

¡Ésta es la mía! - respondió ella con obviedad.

¡Qué pijama tan mas sexy! - le chulee la dichosa pijama.

¿En serio te gusta? - me preguntó con emoción.

Sí, Candy quería que le hiciera el amor, vaya lo estaba consiguiendo y es que esos labios carnosos no podía soportarlos, así que irremediablemente comenzó a besarme la barbilla y después perdí el control, comencé a hacer lo mismo hasta que llegué a un punto sin retorno y sólo así me dijo que...

Estoy en días seguros - me comunicó perdiendo el encanto de la entrega, me detuve haciéndole saber que se callase lo más pronto posible.

Candy... - la llamé molesto.

¡Pensé que querías saberlo...! - respondió con cinismo.

Si te embarazo no debes de perder cuidado, ¡responderé! - aseguré certeramente.

¡Vaya Señor Grandchester! Eso debe hacerme sentir... ¿segura? - preguntó alejándose.

Por supuesto - respondí haciéndome hacia atrás.

¡Duérmase señor Grandchester, que eso le hará sentirse mejor! - deseó dándose la vuelta y dándome la espalda.

Pero... - quise interrumpir.

¡A dormir! - gritó sin darse la vuelta.

Bien - respondí tomando la misma actitud.

Bien - y eso fue lo último que dijo.

¡Vaya! Lo que pensé que sería hacerle el amor fue todo un fracaso, las peleas era lo que siempre me fastidiaban más aunque éste fuese sólo un desacuerdo. Se limitó a darse la vuelta y dormirse. Estaba frustrado y no porque no hayamos tenido intimidad sino porque a alguien no se le había ocurrido que nos dejaran un manual para entenderla. Me pasé un par de horas así hasta que me quedé profundamente dormido.

Ya en la mañana Candice se levantó, se colocó el traje de baño y salió con una bata encima para después dirigirse al helipuerto y salió rumbo a una de las pruebas. Mientras yo seguía durmiendo un rato más, me desperté por ahí del medio día, miré hacia su lugar y no estaba, solo su pijama hecha bolas en su lugar y junto a ella una muda nueva de alguien, me levante, aseé y después salí a encontrar gente, pero no había nadie ni de la servidumbre hasta que vi que cerca de la alberca estaban muchas personas por lo que decidí encaminarme hacia allá.

¡Hola Grandchester! - saludó él.

¡Qué hay! Alguien sabe ¿dónde anda Candice? - pregunté rápidamente cuando vi que solo nos encontrábamos hombres ahí.

¡Exactamente...no! Pero debe de andar por allá. ¡Ah por cierto! Te presento a Jones, él es el otro socio de Candice en tu aventura de ayer...él se encarga de la seguridad - presentó Marcello dirigiéndose a Alfred.

Mucho gusto, Terrence Grandchester - extendí la mano.

Igualmente, Alfred Jones - él hizo lo mismo.

Señor - se acercó otro hombre.

¿Qué sucede Troy? - preguntó Alfred.

La señora sigue dormida, quiere que se le sirva el desayuno o va a usted a desayunar con ella - cuestionó a su patrón.

Sírvele el desayuno, en un momento voy - ordenó y volteó el rostro hacia la piscina.

Sí señor, permiso - se despidió Alfred.

Terry - segundos después llegó Fred.

Fred, ¿qué haces aquí? - le cuestioné un poco extrañado por su presencia allí.

La señora me pidió unas mudas para usted, pensé que las necesitaba y aquí estoy - refirió él.

¡Gracias Fred, ropa limpia! - exclamé yendo hacia la maleta y abriéndola, quizás después de todo no estaba tan molesta.

¿Cuándo llegaste Benedetti? - pregunté al verlo detrás de Fred.

Hoy en la mañana, siempre que hacen pruebas tengo que estar aquí - responde como si nada.

¡Ah, no lo sabía! - admití.

La señora Grandchester, es siempre tan ¿intrépida? ¿Dije algo mal? - cuestiona cuando observa como Marcello y Benedetti se sorprenden y Fred y Terry se quedan absortos en sus pensamientos.

Sí, que la señora Grandchester no existe - responde Marcello en son de burla.

¡Aún no, pero algún día...! - aseguré antes de que comenzaran a decir tonterías.

¿No es tu esposa? - preguntó Alfred sin salir de su error.

¡Por supuesto que no! - respondió Marcello retándome.

Sigue siendo la viuda de Albert Andley - responde ahora Benedetti.

De pronto en mis pies siento una patitas...

Mmmmm mmmm

¿Mo? ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto levantándola.

Es normal que esté aquí si Lacio está a 30 km - refiere Marcello.

Si ella está aquí eso quiere decir que... - me interrumpo.

En efecto, si Mo estaba ahí, la jauría también lo estaría y no sólo los perros, también unas piernas largas y fortachonas que pasaron corriendo deteniéndose en el filo de la alberca.

¡No puede ser! ¡Odio a ese chico! - reiteró con los dientes apretados.

Veo que ya conociste a Paolo... - sonríe Marcello burlándose.

¿Quién es? - preguntó Alfred.

El que le cuida los perros a la señora Candice, jajajaja ¡qué cara Grandchester! - Marcello se traía algo conmigo, estaba muy claro.

Ese es el chico atlético que vi ayer - aseguró Alfred.

En cuanto pueda me desharé de él - aseguré.

¡En tus sueños, Terry! ¡Soñar no cuesta nada! - respondió Marcello y Benedetti se unio a él riéndose.

¡Vaya van a nadar! ¡Ojalá se ahoguen! - deseé, pero pensándolo bien tendríamos que sacar a sus perros, si se ahogan juraba que no me lo perdonaría. ¿Y tú señora? - le preguntó a Alfred.

Agotada por el viaje...creo yo - responde dudoso y sonríe de último.

¿No han desayunado? - cuestiona Benedetti.

No, siempre la espero a ella - responde señalando el lugar donde su esposa seguramente duerme.

¿Ya desayunó? - le pregunté a Benedetti.

Sí, un litro de adrenalina - aseguró él.

De café dirás... - corrigió Marcello ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria.

También, señor Jones, ¿qué opina de que su esposa se pusiera en peligro con algún deporte? - pregunta curioso Benedetti

A ella no se le dan los deportes, más que correr si acaso - responde Alfred.

¿Y si la viera con un diminuto traje de baño? - volvió a preguntar.

Le daría un traje de bucear... - resolvió Alfred.

¿Y si cayera del cielo a la alberca? - volvió a preguntar.

La encerraría en su habitación como castigo por haberme dado un susto de muerte, ¿por qué? - resolvió cuestionar ahora a Benedetti.

¿Y tú Terry? - Benedetti no hizo caso y volvió a cuestionar.

Creo que las dos primeras ya las he pasado y no le importó, la última, ¡vaya! Me iba a escuchar y tendríamos una pelea pública muy complicada... - aseguré determinante.

Bien, pues espero que se preparen, porque ese helicóptero que viene ahí trae colgando a Candice - Benedetti miró a ambos hombres y señaló su objetivo.

¿Qué cosa? - pregunté sin poder creérmelo.

¡Lo que oyes, vamos! - nos apresuró.

¡Splash! - se oyó de repente llamando nuestra atención.

¿Qué? ¡Estaba loca! Sin más se zambulló en el agua, con un traje de dos piezas; a esa altura de la alberca tenía como 20 metros de profundidad y ella llegó rozando el piso, momentos después salió y saludó a toda la jauría, sobra decir que Benedetti estaba muy contento de verla, el señor Jones desencajó el rostro por lo transparente del traje de baño.

¡Estás demente lo sabías! - me acerqué a la orilla de la alberca y comencé a gritarle, no pensaba en su seguridad para variar.

¡Ah sí, buenos días Terry! ¿Cómo estás? - Candy muy sonriente me saludó y pasó de largo.

¡Bien gracias, pero estoy hablando contigo! - se apresuró

Lo sé, pero debo de cambiarme éste vendaje, hola ¿cómo has estado? - me ignoró y extendió su brazo para que Benedetti le cambiara el vendaje.

Muy bien, ¿qué tal el vuelo? - preguntó Benedetti.

Candice, ¿hazme caso? Pero ¿qué te pasó? - pregunté cuando le vi unos cortes en el brazo.

¿Ya dejaste de gritar? - me preguntó.

No estoy gritando... - aseguré, pero rayos, sí que lo estaba.

¿Qué quieres? - me preguntó de mala manera siendo jalada por Benedetti.

Esos no son los buenos modales que espero de mi novia - le reclamo para hacerle ver que debe de cambiar de actitud.

Pues qué bueno porque no tengo tiempo para buenos modales, por otro lado, Paolo puedes ayudarme a ponerme el traje, por favor - ella decide ignorarme. Le pide al chico que la ayude con el traje que trae en las manos.

Sí Candice, espero que ahora si entres - el chico le hace burla.

Bajé dos centímetros, espero que ya así - refiere ella viendo que con eso es más que suficiente.

Señora... - ya le iba a decir cuando de pronto me interrumpió.

¡Diablos Terry! ¿Qué quieres? ¡Yo no te pedí que vinieras! ¡Tú quieres controlarlo todo! ¡Estoy trabajando! ¡Si no te gusta, Fred puede llevarte al coche y te vas con todo y equipaje hecho!. Vamos Paolo, ¿me cargas? - el pide al chico después de retarme en público.

Por supuesto, arriba - el chico se agacha y se la lleva en la espalda con el traje puesto.

Gracias; adiós Terry, señor Jones vaya a la cabina de seguridad, Marcelo está esperándolo - le informó dándome cuenta de que Marcello ya no estaba allí.

Bien, gracias, eso estuvo... - Alfred quiso dar una opinión neutral.

¿Lo acompaño, Terry? - Fred se ofrece y carga la maleta con mi ropa.

No; menos me iré, ¿a dónde va? - le pregunté a Benedetti.

A su prueba de fuego...literal - respondió él cerrando su maletín.

¿Pruebas con fuego? ¿En serio? - no quería saberlo, no quería saberlo, pero Benedetti decidió asentir.

Sí, es por la prueba a la que vengo - afirmó Alfred.

Señor, el señor Carnati llegó - le informa Troy a Alfred.

Que pase al centro, allá vamos - le ordena a su guardaespaldas y él se va de ahí.

Bien caballeros, vamos a conocer al señor Carnati - invitó Alfred motivándonos a cambiarnos de lugar.

¡Buenos días! - saluda el señor Carnati.

Buenos días, le presento al señor Jones, Grandchester y Benedetti, el médico de la señora Andley - refiere Troy.

Bien, veamos las pruebas anteriores para que conozcan la peligrosidad de la prueba - pidió Alfred.

Bien - aseveró Carnati.

¡Vaya que es intrépida la señora! - susurró de nueva cuenta.

Sí, lo es - lo acepté.

Y muy linda, ¡lástima que estando tan buena, se esté guardando! - comenta con cinismo y morbosidad.

¡Ejem! - interrumpió Benedetti haciéndole notar que fue un comentario fuera de lugar.

Perdón, creo que hablé en voz alta, pero a ese forro de mujer, vaya tendrían sexo hasta desfallecerla... - susurró con ardor.

Terry - se oyó el llamado de mi guardaespaldas.

Fred, ¿qué sucede? - volteé el rostro.

La señora le manda esto - atinó a responder cuando oyó el último comentario.

¿Qué es eso? - pregunté cundo vi que su mano se extendía y sobresalía un pedazo de papel.

¿Una nota, Terrence? - cuestiona Alfred.

Vaya, si piensa que con esto estaré contento... que lo olvide! - aseguro no dándole importancia.

¿Qué dice? - pregunta Benedetti quitándoselo a Alfred de las manos.

Jajajajaj Terry, es un beso - responde Benedetti sacándome a mí también una sonrisa.

¿De qué me perdí? - cuestiona Carnati para saber qué fue lo que dijo.

De que el señor Grandchester tiene sexo con la señora Candice - respondió Alfred, él si sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo Carnati.

¡Ejem! - Benedetti sabía que eso no era cierto.

¡Hasta eso, aún no! - respondo.

¡Noooo! - exclaman todos sin poder creérselo.

No, eso no es importante por el momento. Además somos novios y nos estamos conociendo... - informo a los demás que me ven con curiosidad y se burlan de mí.

¿En serio? ¡Yo pensé! - cuestionó Benedetti.

Creo que todos lo piensan, una señora viuda no debería ponerse tantos moños como diría ella... Pero no estamos interesados en el sexo por ahora, ya se dará en su momento - explico cuando observo que Marcello entra.

¡Qué desperdicio! ¡Perdón! - vuelve a interrumpir Carnati.

Lo sé, no estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero su vida no ha sido fácil y lo único que quiero es que ella esté lo más tranquila posible, si ahora la obligó a intimar, se estresaría, no la quiero enferma, la prefiero así, desafiante que en un hospital - explico más a fondo.

¿Quién pensaría que la señora Andley no fuera de flores y chocolates? - susurró Alfred recordando que él tampoco lo fue.

Ah no, eso le encanta, después le enseñamos eso de las flores y los chocolates, prefiere los perros - afirmo a sabiendas que la jauría eran su adoración muy a pesar de ellos Mo y Glo eran lo más importante para ella.

Señor - Troy llegó con un nuevo informe.

Sí Troy - cuestionó Alfred.

La señora está preguntando por usted - refiere su guardaespaldas.

Sírvele el desayuno, estaré ocupado por unas cuantas horas, espero - menciona despidiéndolo.

Señor Carnati, vamos a la zona de prueba - ofrece Benedetti y ambos hombres salen de ahí.

Vamos... - él lo sigue y se despide con una mano en el aire.

Pues para que la señora sea italiana es extraña... - refiere Alfred cuando hubo salido.

No es italiana, es mexicana - informo, sí la que iba a ser mi esposa y madre de mis hijos era mexicana, ¿en qué estaría pensando? ¿Cuánto tiempo tuvieron de novios tu esposa y tú? cuestiono, quizás alguien diría algo más que me sirviera.

No lo tuvimos... nuestra relación siempre fue un poco más distinta de todas las demás - explica sin decir nada en concreto.

Ah y fue ¿bueno? - indagué.

En realidad mi modo de vida nunca fue disoluto - aclaró.

El mío sí y no, mi compañía no la manejo sólo yo. El conocer a Candice vaya fue siempre lidiar con todos sus hombres y con los celos de sus extravagancias... Sobre todo con un maldito hombre que le destrozó la vida desde muy joven - informé sin profundizar tanto en el tema Niel Leagan.

¿Un novio? - increpó Alfred observando celos en mi rostro.

Eso quisiera, pero no... - no eran celos sino odio.

¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? - de pronto la voz de mi novia nos interrumpe.

Mi amor estoy aquí, ¿qué pasa? - pregunto preocupado.

¿Estás solo? - me pregunta como si no quisiera que los demás la escuchasen.

Sí, todos están en sus puestos, ¿sucede algo? - le pregunto.

Sí, me perdonas, es que me sacas de quicio, no debí hablarte así enfrente de todos... - ¡Candice White Andley pidiendo una disculpa, eso era extremo!

¡Lo pensaré! - quería hacerla sufrir un poco para que se fuera acostumbrando.

Bien, ¿cuándo se te quitara lo controlador? - cuestiona sobre ese gen del que tanto hago alarde.

Supongo que nunca, debo velar por tu seguridad... - respondo chasqueando la lengua.

Debes contratar a un siquiatra, ves peligro en todos lados, éste lugar es como las tumbas, nadie puede entrar - me informa y eso lo veremos.

No necesito un psiquiatra sino que dejes de exponerte al peligro - suelto observando el intercomunicador.

El peligro está en cualquier lado, aún si estás en tu casa recluido como ostra, ¡vive la vida! - exclama haciéndome sonreír y viendo que su punto es atinado.

Lo pensaré, ya te lo he dicho... ¿Por qué está Paolo aquí? - le pregunto a sabiendas de que lo que me contestará no me gustará para nada.

Porque es el único que me puede meter éste odioso traje, es el único con fuerza suficiente - responde como si nada.

Y ¿siempre tiene que vestir así? - le reclamo.

Sí siempre, los espacios del traje lo ocupan todo, necesitamos que sea de ropa lo más ligero posible... Sus músculos dificultan el movimiento... Además le gusta esa ropa tiene un cuerpo bien formado que a las chicas les encanta... - explicó ella haciéndome participe de su elogio.

Como a ti... - sugerí molesto.

Sí también soy chica, pero no para él...tiene 24 años, es muy muy joven para mí; además mi novio es un magnate italiano, celoso, posesivo y controlador, justo lo que una chica de mi edad desea en la vida - me responde haciendo reír a Alfred.

¿Te estás burlando? - cuestiono.

Sí, un poco - lo acepta.

¿A mis costillas? - juego un poco con ella.

Por supuesto, ¿creías que lo de que seas celoso, posesivo y controlador no merecía una pequeña broma? ¡Vaya! Por cierto, te compré algo, quizás ya haya llegado a casa de tu mamá en estos momentos, salúdala de mi parte cuando te llame, ¿de acuerdo? -solicita.

Espera, ¿qué dices? - increpo ante la noticia.

Me voy tengo que prepararme - se despide para no discutir conmigo.

Tú no debes de comprarme nada, yo soy el hombre aquí, soy el que debe de gastar dinero en ti - le reclamo.

Ah me faltó decir que no es para ti el regalo, es para tu madre... Y esto es fruto de mi trabajo hombre de la casa, recuerda que si tú piensas que eres un magnate, yo soy la que te gano... - y con esa frase se despidió o yo pensaba que lo había hecho.

¡Restregarme que eres archimillonaria, perfecto! - comento enojado.

Bendita palabra, bueno me voy - ahora sí se despide y se desconecta dejándome con un improperio en la punta de la lengua.

Mmm - tengo que resistir y de pronto.

Terry - una dulce voz me llama.

¿Qué quieres? - y yo le contesto de mala manera.

Te amo... - con la voz más dulce me confiesa algo que nunca le he oído decir de esa manera al menos y de paso desarmándome. Anhelando más momentos de éstos.

... Yo también - respondo dándome por vencido, haciendo que esas palabras calmen mis ímpetus de pelea y que por ello la ame aún más.

¡Sí la amas, se nota! - me dice Alfred soltando una risotada. ¡Vamos hombre, no lo tomes tan apecho! - me sugiere Alfred dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Desde el día en que la conocí... - le confieso a Alfred.

¿Pues qué le hizo ese hombre? El que me contaste... - Alfred hizo esa pregunta y yo no recapacitaba como para no responderla.

La violó... -solté sin reparo.

Continuará...


	41. Chapter 42

Capítulo XXXVIII

¡La violó... ! ¿Nos vamos? - le pregunté después de soltarle una cruda verdad.

¡Ah, sí vamos! - Alfred se limitó a contestar, saliendo detrás de mí.

¡Sí, me pasé! ¡Lo admito! No debí contarle a Jones lo que Niel le había hecho a Candice, le di al pobre hombre en qué pensar, pero la declaración de mi novia me hizo reflexionar, ahora, pensando en su tranquilidad debía de ponerme a buscar un psiquiatra mientras me dirigía a la zona de seguridad. No había nadie ahí por lo que coloqué las manos en la baranda esperando a que viera a alguien.

Si quieres puedo conectarte con un amigo que es psiquiatra - escuché ofrecer detrás de mí.

Gracias, sería bueno tener a alguno - respondí sin mirarlo ni siquiera de reojo.

De nada, luego te veo, debo de encargarme de la seguridad - Alfred se fue de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Sí claro, pasa. Fred - llamé a mi fiel chofer.

¿Terry, se le ofrece algo? - preguntó él atento como siempre.

Sí, necesito... - me interrumpí a tiempo.

Sí - inquirió un poco más.

Necesito...vigila a la señora durante la prueba, por favor - le pedí que más bien sonó a súplica.

Con gusto Terry, permiso - Fred obedeció y colgó el celular.

Era justo, Candice tenía a un enorme equipo de seguridad a su cuidado, eso tendría que bastar para irme a dar un baño, comer algo y descansar mientras ella se ponía en peligro. Caminé con dirección a la mansión y observé que una linda señora se encontraba ahí desayunando, me acerqué a saludar con cautela.

¡Buenos días! Usted debe ser la señora Jones - supuse de atenta manera.

Sí y ¿usted es...? - quiso saber la señorita que ahí se encontraba pinchando un trozo de melón chino.

Terrence Grandchester, para servirle - me presenté al momento que me sentaba cómodamente en la silla contigua.

Mucho gusto señor Grandchester, espero que ya haya conocido a mi esposo - auguró la joven, sacándome de mi error.

Sí, están en lo de las pruebas - supuse que era esposa de Carnati aunque no sé como una mujer como ella podría ser esposa de ese hombre.

¿Usted no se quedó a ver...? Son interesantes, ¡la señora Andley es muy valiente! - responde ella, sabiendo que al parecer conocía a mi novia.

¡Sí lo es, Candice siempre ha sido así, intrépida! - exclamé con júbilo.

Pobre de su esposo, el mío no toleraría esos comportamientos - confiesa emocionada haciéndome ver que no es la esposa de Carnati.

¿Por qué lo dice? - cuestiono.

Porque así es, mi esposo tiende al control en exceso y al acoso... - refiere ella haciéndome reír.

Ya veo, creo que todos los hombres que tenemos dinero somos así... - asumo de pronto.

Al parecer sí - ella admite y sonríe de vuelta acabándose el plato de fruta.

¡Usted parece tan joven! - refiero.

Lo soy, tengo 25 años y una niña pequeña de un año - explica tomando un poco de jugo.

¡Felicitaciones! - la felicito por la pequeña y me hace recordar a mi pequeño.

Gracias, ¿de qué ríe? - cuestiona cuando mi sonrisa es visible.

No me reía por nada en especial, solo tuve un pensamiento hermoso - afirmé sonriendo demasiado.

Sobre ¿qué? - curiosa me pregunta.

Sobre mi novia, ¡cómo quisiera que fuese como usted... tan linda y agradable! - refiero y decido inventar esa parte, decirle que mi esposa sueña el futuro sonaría como una locura.

¿No lo es...? - pregunta ella queriendo saber más.

No, ha pasado más días en un hospital atreviéndose a cualquier peligro, no mide las consecuencias de sus deportes... - trato de explicar.

Eso suena a Candice... ¿Ella es su novia? - pregunta sin poder creérselo.

Sí, lo es y será la futura madre de mis hijos - aseguro con todas las letras de lo que ello significa.

¡Perdón por lo que dije, no lo sabía...! - ella quiso interrumpirse.

No se preocupe, no me ofendí - le aseguré para tranquilizarla ya que momentos antes había escupido el café con semejante noticia.

Bien, sabe... nuestra vida juntos fue algo muy extraño, la vida que mi esposo tuvo desde que nació hasta que me conoció fue muy difícil, adoraba el control y el acoso, creo que ese lo desarrolló conmigo, de algo sí estoy segura, tuvimos el noviazgo si así se le puede llamar más corto de lo que jamás pensé en mi vida, lo conocí a los 23 y me casé como dos o tres meses después... Pero su vida lo sobrepasaba y yo no entendía nada de lo que él había sufrido hasta que lo confronté, me dijo la verdad a cuenta gotas y lo apoyé porque lo amaba, pero... - se interrumpió buscando las palabras correctas.

Pero... su pasado es difícil de eliminar... - acerté como me sucedía con Candice.

Sí, su pasado es parte de él y no todos lo comprenden - me aseguró sabiendo que ella necesitó mucha paciencia y sobretodo mucho amor.

¡Oh sí, sí que entiendo cómo es eso! - le aseguré sabiendo que ella no era la única que estaba luchando contra los demonios de nuestras parejas.

Después de la fructífera conversación con la controversial señora Jones, me fui a bañar en tina, para luego cambiarme de ropa y dormir, el detalle fue que no dormí gran cosa, tan sólo un par de horas, sino muchas, muchas horas y cuando me desperté salí de mi habitación, esperando encontrarla por algún lado, pero no la veía por ningún lado, todos estaban en el comedor menos ella.

¡Buenas noches! - saludé animosamente.

¡Buenas noches! Terry, ¿quieres cenar? - me preguntó Marcello cuando me vio llegar del lado de la biblioteca.

¿Dónde está Candice? - cuestioné, por la comida me preocuparía después.

La señora Andley está en su habitación, indispuesta - me aseguró Fred levantándose.

¿Sucedió algo? - quise saber observando como todos se miraban entre sí.

¡No, exactamente... sólo está indispuesta! - aseguró el padre de Marcello.

La iré a ver - respondí saliendo de allí.

Bien, espero que esté bien - gritó Marcello sin lograr detenerme.

¡Sí, gracias! - agradecí cortésmente y desaparecí de allí.

¿Indispuesta ella? Lo dudaba un poco, ¿qué podría hacer que estuviese indispuesta? No se me ocurría algo, al menos que se lastimara un tobillo o algo así. Toqué y nadie contestó... así que abrí la puerta y asomarme.

Candice - le llamé desde la puerta entreabierta.

¡Mmmhhh! - emitió un gemido.

¿Qué tienes? - pregunté entrando y cerrando la puerta.

Me duele, ¿qué haces aqui? - preguntó enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

¿Qué te duele? - pregunto sin entenderla.

El vientre - respondió atinadamente.

¿Te lastimaste? - cuestioné.

¡Vaya no lo había pensado así! Entonces cada mes me quejaré de lastimarme... - sonríe ella ante la ocurrencia.

¡Ahhh es eso! ¿Puedo hacer algo para aliviarlo? - me ofrecí sin conocimiento sobre qué hacer en una situación así.

Ya me tomé un litro de té de canela aunque... - se interrumpió ante una idea.

Aunque... - insistí en que me la dijera.

El sexo puede aliviarlo... - respondió sonriéndome.

Piense en otra cosa, eso no sucederá... - le aseguré indicándole que esa no era una buena idea.

¡Sólo decía, no creo que eso sea lo único que tú puedes hacer y no quieras hacerlo, por lo demás estaré tirada por unos días aquí! - aseguró sin más.

¡Hasta que por fin te mantendré quieta! - exclamé emocionada.

¡Disfrútalo! Son los únicos días en los que me tendrás quieta... - refirió concretamente.

¡Eso es bueno, te tendré para mí! Si ya hubiésemos hecho el amor, cielos te tendría desnuda en mi cama - le aseguré cuando me acosté a su lado.

La demencia ¿se pega? - me preguntó.

Bueno no desnuda, sólo aqui conmigo - reiteré aunque de distinta forma.

Estás conmigo, así que es lo mismo - aseguró ella calentándose con mi cuerpo.

¿Tienes sueño? - pregunté.

Un poco, ¿me abrazas? - me preguntó.

¿Ya comiste? - volví al ataque.

¡No! - respondió quejándose nuevamente.

Tampoco yo - admití.

Cuando despierte lo haré... - me aseguró.

Bien, cuando te duermas iré y luego te traeré algo para que comas - expliqué y ella se acomodó.

Candice durmió enseguida y cuando vi que se encontraba en coma, la dejé recargada en su almohada, me levanté y salí con rumbo a la cocina, comí lo que alguien me había dejado allí, mientras lo hacía pensaba en cómo quitarle ese dolor de encima, pero no, no podía hacerlo, creo que dormiría con ella, al menos mi calor le calmaría la molestia. Terminé de comer y le preparé cantidades industriales de fruta, que llevé en una bandeja, junto a la granola y la miel. Algo como lo que siempre comía, en mis manos la bandeja se encontraba cuando fue interceptado por el señor Jones.

¿Candice se encuentra mejor? - cuestionó Alfred.

Está un poco molesta, sólo es eso, le llevo algo de comer - aseguro.

¿Sólo... fruta? - cuestiona al ver el contenido pobre de mí bandeja.

Sólo fruta - afirmo chasqueando la lengua.

Pensé que era el único que estaba preocupado por la comida de mi esposa, ella creo que come más - exclama Alfred burlándose de mi novia.

Candice tiene buen apetito, esto es para mantener su azúcar en los niveles saludables - explico sin mucho ánimo.

Bien, me temo que llevo esto... para platicar un buen rato - admitió cuando se distinguió un látigo y champaña junto a dos copas.

¡Que descanse, señor Jones! - sonreí y me limité a irme hacia el departamento.

¡Igualmente, señor Grandchester! - me deseó encaminándose a la suya.

Cuando llegué Candice no estaba en la cama, sino en la tina con agua hirviendo, dejé la bandeja sobre una mesita y me dirigí al baño.

¡Hola, es un sauna! - exclamé al sentir el exorbitante calor que había allí.

No, pero parece, el calor me quita el dolor... - explica ella, echándose agua hirviendo al parecer, pero del filtro.

Me lo supuse, ¿tanto? - exclamé cuando sentí el agua que había allí.

Sí, ¿quieres meterte? Digo si no te da... - comenzó con lo mismo que ya había comentado con el beso.

Porque habría de dármelo, además después de eso si quieres me doy un baño más en forma y todo arreglado - respondí mientras me desnudaba.

Bueno, espera voy por una toalla - decidí tomarla antes de que ella dijese algo.

Bien - bueno al parecer ella lo que menos quería era discutir.

Candice - la llamé cuando regresé, ya que se había recargado sobre la tina.

¡Mmmhh! - respondió sin mirarme.

Hazte hacia adelante, me pondré detrás de ti; bien, espero que no te lastime - le sugerí.

¡No lo harás! De todo tengo ganas menos de hacerte burla por tu cuerpo - me aseguró.

Bien, eso me agrada escuchar. Sabes estuve pensando sobre tu propuesta - referí.

¿Cuál de todas? Te he hecho muchas en estos días - respondió con tranquilidad.

La de ver a un psiquiatra - le dije como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

¿En serio? - Candice no podía creerlo.

Sí mi amor, quizás me quite toda esta manía de controlarlo todo. Sabes, me da la impresión de que el señor Jones es medio masoquista - le conté para que se divirtiera un poco.

¿Por qué lo dices? - ella intentaba seguir con las noticia.

Llevaba un látigo en las manos, unas copas y champaña - le terminé de contar.

Cielos, bien por ellos, ah de ser divertido - aseguró risueñamente.

¿Cómo eras de niña? - pregunté curiosa.

Solitaria, mis hermanas fueron pequeñas en la adolescencia, así que siempre me la pasaba en actividades dentro de casa y ¿tú? - me explicó ella.

En actividades extracurriculares, mi padre siempre quiso que nosotros tuviéramos lo que él no, mi padre no siempre fue rico - le conté, ahí estaba contándole a ella lo que ni siquiera mi madre sabía, era ella, ella era la elegida por mi corazón.

Todo fue mejor cuando me metí a un grupo de danza, el baile era la salvación a mi soledad y además viajaba mucho, eso también me gustaba...quizás algún día... - se quedó pensativa.

No te culpes por dedicarte a eso, tú no tuviste la culpa de que ese maldito hombre hiciera, eso - le aseguré observándola, viendo cómo era que ella tenía cierta culpa, no debía sentir eso, ella no era la culpable.

No hablemos de eso, por favor - me pidió y yo no hice nada más que cumplir su pedimento.

¿De qué hablamos, entonces? - le pregunté.

¿De qué me amas? - ahora era ella quién lo decía.

¿Eso es lo único que quieres oír, entonces? - pregunté.

Sí eso, es lo único que quiero oír... - sonrió besándome improvisadamente.

¡Vaya qué fácil eres! - si quería hablar de otras cosas quien era yo para contrariarla asi que me dedique a embromarla por un rato. Conque uno de nosotros sea el complicado, con eso nos debe bastar - respondí con ahínco

¡Complicado...! ¡No soy complicada! Además tú tienes la culpa - Candice nunca cambiaría ella siempre que no estaba de acuerdo con algo, rebatía.

Sí lo sé, pero para eso hay una solución - le dije observándola.

¡Ah sí! ¿Cuál es? - ella fue la que quiso saber.

Pues... ¡que te cases conmigo...! - resolví, el miedo al matrimonio y al compromiso no era ya miedo, al fin del camino había encontrado a la mujer que compartiría mi vida y mi futuro hijo.

¡Perdón! - exclamó ella casi sonriente.

Eso, que te cases conmigo... - volví a decirle.

Terrence Grandchester, ¿me estas pidiendo matrimonio en una tina de baño? - preguntó riéndose.

Sí, te estoy pidiendo matrimonio en ésta tina de baño - hice hincapié.

¡Qué poco romántico eres! - me tachó de práctico.

¿Qué me respondes...? - le urgí.

¿Lo puedo pensar? - preguntó ella quitándole la emoción al momento.

Puedes pensarlo lo que quieras y no es que me moleste, pero tenerte así es toda una tentación, seguimos en agua caliente y pronto a envejecernos - resolví antes de que me dieran ganas de ahorcarla por atreverse siquiera a pensar que no le convenía.

Si quieres puedes salir, báñate y ahorita te alcanzo - resolvió ella mientras se disponía a quedarse un poco más en la tina.

Bien, gracias - respondí aceptando su ofrecimiento, saliendo y dirigiéndome a colocarme debajo de la regadera.

Pensé que iba a mirar cómo salía de allí y me dirigía a la regadera, pero no, sólo se hizo hacia atrás y recargó la cabeza en el filo de la tina, descansándola, dormitando un buen rato, después de terminar el baño, salí de su habitación en bata y me dirigí a la mía a cambiarme, para luego, regresar a donde ella que ya había salido y se estaba cepillando el cabello aun enredada en una toalla.

Dejaste el baño muy caliente, casi me quemo. ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó cuando me vio por el espejo y detuvo la acción del cepillo sobre su ensortijado cabello.

No, no pasa nada, sólo quiero verte - respondí emocionado de que algún día esa acción fuese la que todos los días vería.

Quieres verme ¿qué? ¿Cómo me cambio de ropa? - sugirió ella.

Sí, como te cambias... - respondí admirando sus movimientos y observando como iba por su cambio de ropa para dormir.

Como me cambio... de ropa, ¡vaya eres raro! ¿Lo sabías? ¿Cuántas mujeres has visto así? ¡Millares! - respondió ella, millares era un tanto exagerado.

No tantas, además les daba su espacio y tu maternidad te dio una silueta hermosa, por eso quiero verte - respondí como si nada, sin pensar en lo que le decía porque yo consideraba que el haber sido madre había torneado su cuerpo y le había dado esa bien formada figura.

¡Que linda forma de decirme gorda...! - enfadada se quita las toallas, se seca el cuerpo con otra toalla y se enfunda en una blusa de tirantes y una panty normal. Para después meterse en el baño y al cabo de unos dos minutos salir, por lo que deduzco que se estaba colocando la toalla protectora.

¡No estás gorda, eres hermosa así como eres! Ven a dormir... - le pido sabiendo que decirle que es hermosa con esa figura, lo iba muy posiblemente a tomar a mal.

Me voy a poner mi pijama... - reitera yendo al closet por un pantalón.

¡Así quédate, en camiseta y panty, te ves bella! - reitero haciendo que vea el pantalón y a mí.

Bien... así me quedaré; pero luego no te quejes si me sucede un accidente - advierte dirigiéndose a la cama y levantando las cobijas se mete quedándose pensativa.

Ya sé que no usas tampones... si sucede un accidente nos limitaremos a asearnos y a lavar nuestras propias sábanas y ¡todo listo! - respondo como si eso fuera nada.

Bien - responde sonriendo, siempre tendría una respuesta para todas sus locas ideas.

¿Y tu cabello? - pregunte al verlo impregnado de agua.

Mi cabello, nada, sólo me falta secarlo y usualmente lo hago afuera en el balcón, pero si salgo así... ¡me dará pena! - responde tocándose las mejillas.

Bien esperaremos a que se te seque, por lo mientras come, que últimamente no te has alimentado mucho que digamos - la reprendo, la amaré mucho, pero su reticencia a comer sanamente es algo que me causaría mucho desgaste con el tiempo.

Todo eso, no te parece que es mucho? - me reclama haciendo algunas muecas.

Lo que quieras, lo otro lo llevare cuando hayas cenado... - reitero sabiendo que se lo acabará.

Después de un rato en el que disfrute de verla comer, se lo comió todo como lo había augurado.

Bien, ya comiste... - la felicito quitándole la bandeja y colocándola en la mesita donde antes había sido colocada.

Si ya lo hice - asiente ella dejándose caer en la almohada y acariciándose entre el estomago y el vientre.

Ven, ven aquí, recuéstate aquí conmigo - le señalo el brazo que tengo libre haciendo que ella y su perfumado cabello estén cerca de mí.

Bueno, ya estoy aqui. ¿Sabes que Fredich morirá pronto? - de pronto me hizo una pregunta.

Me lo dijo Benedetti en Mane, ¡sí, lo sé! Creo y tengo miedo de que eso te afecte más de lo que quieres hacerme creer... - respondí mirándola y viendo que así era, ella retiro la mirada y volvió a recostarse.

Es uno de mis mejores amigos, ¡lo extrañaré tanto...! - me confesó suspirando.

Yo no sabría qué hacer si hubieras muerto en Mane... - confesé de repente. Le pedí a Dios que vivieras para mí porque te amaba - seguí contándole.

¿De verdad? - preguntó emocionada.

Sí y él me lo concedió. Y aquí te tengo, a mi lado y quizás si me porto bien contigo pronto seremos tres - confesé a sabiendas que me lo iba a rebatir.

Ni tan pronto, deja de ponerme a criar... desde que salimos de Mane no he visto a Anthony, Benedetti ¿no te dijo algo? - ahí estaba, ella siempre me rebatía todo, pero decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente.

No nada, pero si quieres mañana le preguntas - sabia ella que todo acerca de Anthony era un tema punzante entre nosotros y por ellos no le daría mucha explicación.

Sí, eso será bueno. ¡Qué rica está la fruta, gracias por consentirme! - ella agradeció mi buen gesto entendiendo que no quería hablar de ello.

De nada, me agrada hacerlo y lo sabes - respondí dándole un beso en la nuca y tomando la mano que acariciaba su vientre.

Pasado mañana habrá una fiesta aquí de los años 40 y todos serán recibidos de la misma manera que entramos tú y yo, quieres intentarlo sólo, es más divertido si uno va sólo en la cápsula - me cuenta ella..

¡Claro! ¿Es de etiqueta? - pregunto emocionado, ese primer viaje seria inolvidable, pero sentirlo sólo sería estupendo.

Por supuesto, te tengo una sorpresa para ese día, sólo que tendré que llevar peluca porque de esto no hago un chongo decente - respondió con su cabello ensortijado y corto.

Con lo que sea te verás bien, sólo que eres muy vanidosa - le aclaro, algún día su cabello crecería.

¡Un poco, si podría ser! - medito ella tocándose el cabello que aun estaba demasiado corto para su gusto.

Lo bueno es que decías que te iba a sobrar - decidí cambiarle el tema, su cabello ya no estaba, pero eso fue bueno para ella y debía agradecerlo, de pronto mi celular sonó. Bueno, ¡hola mamá! Estoy bien, Candy te manda saludos, ¿qué cosa? ¿En serio? Bien, sí claro, yo le digo, hasta luego mamá - respondí rápidamente y me despedí.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Ya le llegó? - preguntó ella emocionada, al parecer mi madre también estaba encantada por la emoción que había impuesto en la llamada.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que le regalaste una de tus mariposas? - le reclamé.

Quería saber si le gustó, pero veo que sí - respondió ella tocándome el pecho.

¡Está encantada! Se la entregó Cristell y le enseñó fotos, dice que pondrá algo como lo que tiene en su casa - respondí de forma acusatoria.

¡Vaya, lo siento jajaja! - comenzó a reírse, sin preocupaciones, así es como siempre quería verla.

¡Tú y tus ideas! - me levante de pronto sin pensar en que ella caería sobre la pared.

¡Imagínate si le enseñamos la bóveda! - me dijo, dándose la vuelta haciendo que sus senos se juntasen y obtuviera una buena foto de ellos.

¡No te atrevas! - la amenace.

Bien, jajajajaja - volvió a reírse medio levantándose.

¿Te estás burlando? - le pregunte acercándome a ella y llevándola a posicionarme encima de ella.

¡No, sólo que pones una cara! - me respondió haciendo las mismas muecas que utilizaba de la misma manera.

Te ves tan linda cuando respondes eso, ¡te doy miedo! - ahora fue el turno de burlarme a mí.

¡Lo haces a propósito! - me reclamó ofendida. Por cierto, hablando del baile, Paolo es mi pareja de baile sustituto - me suelta como burlándose.

¿No puede ser otra persona? - otra vez ese maldito muchacho.

¡Ángelo! - respondió sin pena.

A menos que lo saques de la cárcel... - respondí sin pensarlo, ¿cuándo aprendería?

¿Lo metiste a la cárcel? - me preguntó, ya le había dado mucha información.

¡No te voy a contestar eso, tendré que soportarlo! - resolví recostándome en la almohada y liberándola.

Baila bastante bien... - me dijo ella.

Yo también bailo bien - le dije mirándola, pero no, ella no lo tomaba como lucha de poderes entre él y yo.

Lo dudo, no de esos bailes y no te voy a contar porque si no ya no sería ninguna sorpresa - me recriminó.

Bien, pero que no se sobrepase - le advierto, si estaba celoso, nunca entendería su relación, al menos no como entendía la de ella y Anthony o la de ella y los Rocco.

Pues lo dudo - puso en duda.

¿Qué es lo que dudas? - lleve su espalda de nueva cuenta a colocarse debajo mio, observando sus labios y queriendo besarla por andarme dando celos.

¡No te diré nada! ¿Me vas a besar? - preguntó ella, ¿cuándo dejaría de romper el momento?

Sí, te voy a besar... - respondí y antes de que dijera otra cosa, tome sus labios.

Terry... - solo eso dijo ella y que bien lo hacía.

Había sido mucha charla y poca acción por lo que decidí besarla y mucho hasta desfallecerla como bien dijo el vulgar de Carnati, nada de sexo, pero sí me daría el permiso de besarla todo lo que yo quisiera.

¿Estás satisfecha? - le pregunté cuando sus ojos eran brillosos.

Muy satisfecha... - respondió de igual manera.

¡Mi amor, te estás durmiendo! Será mejor que me vaya a hacer lo propio - le dije al ver como sus ojos se cerraban.

No, quédate y sígueme besando hasta que me duerma - pidió ella como niña pequeña.

Bien, me quedaré aqui, ven, te abrazaré - y así lo hice, la abracé y seguí besándola.

Gracias - respondió entre besos que cada vez se cerraban mas que se abrían.

De nada mi amor - apenas le hube dado el último beso y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Candy últimamente podría decir que dormía bien, pero era mucho esperar, esa noche no sería tan buena ni para mí ni para ella y pronto descubriría por qué.

Me estaba dando una de las tantas vueltas cuando sentí un espacio frío a mi lado, estiré el brazo, dándome cuenta de que Candy no se encontraba al lado mío y fue ahí que abrí lentamente los ojos, todo estaba borroso y poco a poco fui adaptándome a la oscuridad, estiré mi otro brazo y me di cuenta de que Candice estaba hincada cerca de la ventana, agarrándose con una mano el torso y con la otra un arma con silenciador, probablemente la que había usado en México. No entendía y lo primero que hice fue rodar hacia un lado para caer al piso, junto a ella y resguardarme en algún lado, tomando de paso mi celular.

Fred - le llamé por celular.

Terry, ¿qué pasa? - al tercer timbre se levantó y contestó la llamada o eso supongo.

Ven rápido a la habitación de Candy, tiene un arma, entren con precaución y si tienen un dardo tranquilizante mejor - juro que no sé ni en qué estaba pensando.

Señor, vamos rápido a la habitación de la señora Candice, tiene un arma - Fred se levanta de la cama de un brinco y corre hacia la habitación de Marcello. Toca y al abrirse ésta le da el mensaje de Terry.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntan los tres Rocco.

Lo que oye, Terry está agazapado en... no sé dónde esté agazapado, tenemos que ir en su ayuda - responde Fred caminando o más bien corriendo hasta la habitación de la rubia.

Marcello despierta... Marcello - su padre lo va a zarandear para que despierte y se lo lleva jalándolo de un brazo.

¿Qué sucede por qué tanto ruido? - cuestiona él sin entender de qué se trata todo ese alboroto.

¡Candice tiene un arma y Terry está con ella! - informa su padre.

¿Hay heridos? - pregunta Benedetti.

¡No lo sé! - exclamó Fred.

¿Por dónde Fred? - cuestionaron los Rocco.

Por aquí! - respondió hincándose y caminando sobre las puntas de sus pies, entrando cautelosamente.

Toc, toc

Pasen - susurró Candy con un hilo de voz.

Señora Candice ¿dónde está? ¿Puedo prender la luz? - le preguntó Fred, sacando la pistola que aun tenía en su funda y que se encontraba alrededor de sus brazos.

¡No, él está por aquí! - respondió ella y de pronto Candy cae al piso quejándose ruidosamente.

¿Quién él? - Fred que apenas y logra verla.

¡Niel, está aquí! En la oscuridad, le disparé recién, debe estar herido... - respondió observando que una mancha oscura manchaba su mano.

Fred busca a Terry en el piso, toma, ten unos lentes térmicos, así lo encontraras más rápido - Benedetti le da a Fred unos lentes térmicos y le pide que busque a su patrón.

Sí - Fred asiente y se coloca los lentes, después localiza a Terry y a un lado, una figura que sangra, Fred advierte que seguramente es Candy. Señor, creo que la señora está herida - susurra él a Benedetti.

¡Candice, ven aquí! - pidió Benedetti en voz alta.

¡No, no se muevan, puede hacerles daño! - Terry advirtió si en realidad saber que ella no estaba en condiciones de moverse.

¡No, ya lo tenemos! Lo hemos agarrado, ya se lo llevan, ve, la puerta se va abrir y saldrán con él... - Marcello y su padre se llevan a esa persona y abren la puerta, quien en realidad es Alfred. Candice voltea el rostro y ve que es cierto.

¡Ya lo encontré, señor! - refiere Fred al ver que efectivamente está en el piso y acostada.

¡Fred llévatelo! ¡Ahora! - lo obliga y se retira a la puerta cerrándola una vez que los Rocco salieron.

Venga señora Candice - pide Fred estirando la mano.

¿Qué sucede, Fred? Yo estoy bien... - se quedó ahí la frase y después comenzó a algo que parecía queja. ¡Ayyy, me duele! - ella se quiso levantar, pero el dolor hizo que se quedara donde se encontraba y en la misma posición.

Fred, ¿no hay nadie además de Candy y Terry? - cuestionó Benedetti.

¡No señor, solo ellos dos! - dice él.

¡Aprisa, Marcello! - grita Benedetti. Prende la luz Fred - Benedetti camina hasta donde ella se encuentra. ¡Mi maletín, rápido...! ¡Candice, Candice.. aguanta! - solicita el galeno asustado, una gran mancha roja se expandía en el torso y en la camiseta de ella.

¿Qué sucede? - quise saber, pero entre la figura de Fred y Benedetti era imposible la visibilidad.

¡La han herido... avisen a los guardias! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre y aseguren la casa! - el médico dio órdenes a diestra y siniestra colocando una mano en la mancha y de pronto Candy lo vio con una mirada llena de miedo y asiendo más la pistola a su cuerpo.

¿Qué sucede Marcello? - pregunta su padre que no entiende nada.

Han atacado a Candice... - corta la frase al ver que Benedetti le pide su maletín.

¿Qué cosa? - el padre de Marcello se quedó impactado con la noticia.

Segundos después la alarma se había encendido, pronto todos estaban aquí, asegurándose, buscando entre los jardines hasta que encontraron a una persona herida.

¡Llévenselo! - ordenaron los guardias de Marcello.

¿Quién fue? - preguntó él por radio.

Carnati... - refieren los guardias que anteriormente habían golpeado.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntaron ambos hombres.

Carnati está herido en el hombro - respondieron del otro lado.

¿Cómo está la señora Candy? - preguntaron por el radio.

¡No lo sé! Lo desconozco, todo está sucediendo adentro - refiere Marcello.

Vamos a verla - sugirió el padre de Marcello cuando salía Fred junto con Terry.

¿Cómo está ella? - preguntó el padre de Marcello.

Perdió mucha sangre, la están transfundiendo - refirió Terry.

¿Se disparó ella sola o si la atacaron? - preguntó Marcello para aclarar la presencia de Carnati en los jardines.

La policía aún no llega, pero esa alarma los alertará. Al parecer si la hirieron, ¿nadie vio la identidad de ese hombre? - expresó Marcello que contaba lo que por el radio le avisaron.

No, nadie... - responde su padre.

¡Mi novia está allí, herida y ustedes no tienen alguna explicación! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No entiendo ¿por qué estoy afuera?! - pregunto eso, pegándole a la puerta.

¡Porque no ayudas, por eso! - respondió Benedetti una vez que salió.

¿Cómo está? - preguntaron más de uno.

Estable, pero perdió mucha sangre, ¿quién es O+? - cuestiona Benedetti parando en seco a Terry.

Yo soy O+ - responde Fred.

¿Alguna enfermedad de importancia? - pregunta de nuevo el médico ahí presente.

Ninguna, pero puedo someterme a cualquier examen si usted lo requiere - responde Fred ofreciéndose para cualquier cosa que quisiera.

De acuerdo - asiente Benedetti indicándole a Fred que lo siga después de pedirle a alguien más lo que solicitaba.

¿Alguien más? - preguntó y del otro lado del radio contestaron.

Yo soy Universal - afirmó con voz muy grave.

Venga también usted, pregunten con todos los demás. Necesitamos esa sangre o alguien debe ir a Lacio por unas cuantas bolsas - solicitó a todos allí.

En helicóptero, yo voy - el padre de Marcello se ofreció y fue rápidamente al helipuerto de la propiedad.

¿Dónde está herida? - pregunté con astucia.

En un costado, muy cerca del hígado, pero no lo lastimó - responde Benedetti con cautela.

¿Puedo verla? - solicitó Terry.

Sí, sólo no la hagas hablar y por favor, no te asustes por lo del piso - me advirtió.

¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué había pasado aquí? Despidiéndome de Benedetti que rápidamente se rascó la frente, entré a la habitación, al verla ahí, con otra herida, ¡Dios, cuánto más podría ella soportar! De pronto Benedetti y Fred entraron, lo arrinconaron, sin emitir palabra alguna, se quitó el saco y remangó la camisa, dispuesto a donar sangre, sólo faltaba que alguien le picara el brazo y sacara lo que necesitaba. Sin verlo, pisé una barra, no, no era una barra sino el arma de Candy, con un kleneex la tomé y la dejé lejos de ahí cuando percibí una gran mancha de sangre embarrada, pisadas por doquier, pies de todos los que aqui estuvieron marcados de sangre, sangre en las sábanas, en el colchón, en la ropa de cama, en Candy y ella muy pálida, demasiado pálida. Caminé hacia ella, tratando de no pisar la sangre, pero era imposible, rodeo la cama, del otro lado y tomando su mano, fría, pálida, estoy sufriendo por ella, estoy apesumbrado. Coloqué mi mejilla en su mano, sintiéndola, acariciándola con ella, no podía soportarlo, no podía verla nuevamente en un hospital y menos en una cama. La mañana había llegado

Toc, toc

¡Buenos días! - saludaron un par de mucamas.

¡Buenos días, venimos a limpiar! - advirtió una mucama.

Adelante - Benedetti las hizo pasar.

Las mucamas hicieron su trabajo hasta que les tocó limpiarla a ella y la cama, al parecer sabían lo que hacían, mientras terminaban saqué a Fred de allí

Prepara el helicóptero, nos la llevamos a Mane - ordene a Fred cuando me acerque a él.

No puedes llevártela! - desgraciadamente también Marcello lo había escuchado.

¿Quieres ver que si puedo... Fred? - mire a mi amigo y le ordene a mi chofer.

Lo siento señor Rocco, debo seguir órdenes - refirió Fred a sabiendas que él tenia razón.

¡No puedes, está herida! - expresó el padre de Marcello en desacuerdo.

Candy no puede quedarse aquí, estará más segura en Mane - sugerí, esto estaba otra vez fuera de control.

¿Por qué te la quieres llevar? - preguntó Marcello.

¡Porque no pondré en peligro a mi mujer y a mi hijo, por eso! - respondí como si fuera la verdad.

¿Qué cosa dices? - preguntaron los Rocco.

Que Candy está embarazada y no correré el riesgo de perderlos, a ambos, Fred llama al helicóptero, creo poder dejar aquí el auto y la moto - respondí abruptamente, tranquilizándome.

Un guardia los dejara en tu casa, no te preocupes por eso

Fred ve por los perros de Candice, guárdalos en sus maletas, también los llevaremos, ¿vienes o llamo a Paula? - le pregunté a Benedetti.

¡Voy por supuesto! - aceptó él con desgana.

Bien, empaca, te veo dentro de una hora - ordené.

Sí señor - Benedetti aceptó pero sabía que callado no se iba a quedar.

El helicóptero llega en media hora - aviso Fred en contra de los Rocco.

Bien, vamos, monta guardia en su habitación, vístela con pijama, que te ayuden las mucamas y tenla lista, Benedetti vendrá en un rato - le dije con ahínco.

¡Sí señor, enseguida! - aceptó él de pronto.

Está listo el helicóptero y la camada también, podemos irnos ya - refiere Fred.

Bien, vamos... Fred - lo seguí junto con Benedetti.

Sí señor, Benedetti ¿debemos transportarla en camilla? - pregunté sin importarme todo lo que los otros decían.

Sí, en eso estoy. Vámonos - los demás se nos quedaron viendo mientras la camilla, la camada, Mo y Glo, Benedetti, Fred y yo nos íbamos de la Gran Fortaleza, como Candy le había llamado.

Y es así como Candy, Benedetti, Fred y yo nos mudamos a Mane, sabiendo de alguna manera que ellos estarían seguros, sobretodo ella. Así que apenas la metimos, me despedí de los demás, asegurándome que nadie nos seguía y nos dirigimos hacia Mane, avisándole a los distintos gobiernos para surcar sus cielos, llegando dieciocho horas más tarde por los trasbordos. Estaba exhausto, durante el vuelo la transfundimos con la sangre de Fred.

Candy mejoró y cuando llegamos a la isla, apenas la bajamos, la coloqué en mi habitación, si acepto que exageré, blindar mi habitación fue demasiado, pero la seguridad ante todo era mejor que seguir agujereando a la que iba ser mi esposa.

De camino a Mane...

¿Está embarazada? - me preguntó Benedetti.

¿Eres Benedetti? - cuestioné dejándolo sorprendido.

¡Bien jugado...! - me felicitó haciéndome reír.

Lo sé, hace dos días, casi tres le pedí que fuera mi esposa - le conté.

En serio y ¿qué te contestó...? - Benedetti quiso creer.

Nada... aún, estábamos en la tina, pero espero que lo haga pronto, en teoría lo haría mañana o algo así... yo esperaba que lo hiciera mañana - respondí con tristeza.

Le pediste matrimonio en una tina de baño, ¡qué poco romántico! Bien, tendremos que esperar - resolvió él dándome unas palmadas en mi espalda.

Ya estás como ella, sabes que nunca la agarro con la defensa baja y en ese momento si estaba así, tenía que aprovechar, del romanticismo me preocuparé después - respondo haciendo que mis manos se vayan a la nuca y me estire.

A la mañana siguiente no había despertado, me quede aquí, sentado y después pasé a la cama viéndola como seguía inmóvil, ¡no lo soportaba más! No quería soportarlo más, era suficiente, ya no quería verla postrada en una cama, si no corriendo libre hacia mis brazos; era demasiado, demasiado para soportar, demasiado... Siento como si ella no fuera a despertar más, salió una lágrima y después otra y después ya no pude soportarlo, comencé a llorar amargamente, dejando salir toda la impotencia, todo lo que sentía en ese momento, hasta que llegó un final, quizás había soportado muchas cosas. Cuando de pronto escuché un ruido y vi hacia la ventana que daba a la playa, ahi un hombre estaba observándola con ansia por hablar con ella.

Hola Terry, no está muerta ¿verdad? - me pregunto directamente entrando rápidamente y posicionándose en el pie de la cama.

¿Quién es usted señor? ¿Qué quiere aqui? - estaba espantado de muerte, que hacia ese hombre ahí.

Mi nombre es... Albert Andley, Terry...

Continuará...


	42. Chapter 43

Capítulo XXXIX

Era una aparición, el gran William Albert Andley estaba parado en el quicio del gran ventanal y preocupado, nadie ni en mis más locos sueños podría imaginármelo, pero eso sí, sólo la veía a ella y yo me encontraba seguramente ausente.

¿Albert, no estás muerto? - cuestioné sin poder creérmelo.

Lo estaba, pero no cuando Niel anda cerca - responde él calmándose un poco, entrando a mi habitación haciendo que me levantase de pronto.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Te moriste o no...? - quise saber.

Todos debían pensarlo aunque no me gustara, así podría atrapar a Niel, pero apareciste en su vida y ha soñado con un hijo de ambos - al parecer eso le dolía más que Niel la lastimara. su respuesta fue más un reclamo.

Con Andrea también lo hizo - lo supuse.

No, Andrea fue deseada por mí, pero no por ella, sólo hice que sucediera y ya ves ese malnacido la mató y no pude hacer nada, no lo vi venir - respondió, su rostro se notaba triste.

¿Ferrel también está vivo? - comenté irónicamente.

No, mi tío tenía una enfermedad terminal, él si murió y cuando se enteró de todo lo que hizo Niel, lo despojó de su inmensa fortuna... - respondió con amargura.

Y se la dio a ella... - terminé de decirlo como si eso fuera una buena respuesta.

Y se la dejó a ella junto con todos los problemas de los que padecemos ahora - respondió como con algo parecido al odio.

¿Por qué inventaste que moriste? - aún no me había quedado claro eso.

Porque a Niel le causaba envidia que fuéramos felices a pesar de él - respondió con pena.

Supiste lo de ellos, de Anthony y ella - se me ocurrían preguntas sin sentido y muy tontas.

Sí... mi hermano se enamoró de ella desde el aeropuerto, pero ella sólo se enamoró de él por mi ausencia - refirió el rubio pensando que el haber admitido lo de Anthony era porque ella aún amaba su recuerdo.

¿La amabas? - por qué insistía tanto.

La amo más que a mi vida, por eso debía de desaparecer - respondió disimulando una sonrisa.

¿Los Rocco? - insistí.

Aportan una gran ayuda cuando la ven, ella tiene en que entretenerse, así estaba planeado... - Albert se interrumpió en esa somera explicación.

¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Sabías lo de los Rocco y no se lo dijiste? - le reclamé.

No era conveniente, debería ser tan intrépida para poder salvarse de un ataque de Niel - comenta Albert.

¡La última vez casi la viola! - exclamé sin entenderlo.

¡Pero no pasó! Dimitri murió en su intento por salvarla - respondió con preocupación, ésta conversación parecería más bien una entrevista.

¿Cuántas muertes más se tolerarán...? - pregunté alzando la voz.

Siempre estaré a su cuidado aún a pesar de que no te agrade, deja de preocuparte también por Paolo... - sugiere sonriente.

Espera... ¿cómo sabes que estábamos aquí? - quise saber.

Los seguí, he vivido en muchos lados gracias a ella, nunca está en un lugar para siempre - eso extrañamente sonó como una amenaza.

Y ¿a Paolo también lo contrataste? - cuestioné irónico.

No, esa obra de caridad es de ella, el muchacho es joven y la ayuda mucho con mis perros - me suelta dándome un golpe extremo a mi autoestima.

¿La camada es tuya? - le preguntó sorprendido.

Por supuesto, adoro a los animales y ella simplemente conserva ese lazo que aún la une a mí - trata de explicar, pero no lo entiendo, nuca lo entenderé.

¿Te ama? - preguntó con inseguridad.

Ahora lo hace contigo - esa respuesta no me la esperaba, me dio una gran tranquilidad.

Me lo ha dicho... - respondo sonriendo.

Debes de creerle, lo dice en verdad aunque también la fastidies con el control, siempre te amará y hará todo lo posible porque así sea - me asegura de una u otra forma.

¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó sacándome de balance.

Que nunca dudes que lo hace en contra de ella misma, siempre tendrá una pelea interna entre decírtelo y aceptarlo, de eso hablo - me recomienda.

Candy está bien, la bala sólo le rozó el hígado, estará bien en unos días - le informo a Albert.

Bien, eso me alegra. Debo irme, si Benedetti me ve aquí me reclamará el aparecer - se excusa saliendo po la gran ventana.

Benedetti, ¿él lo sabía? - pregunto enojado.

Por supuesto, ¿quién crees que me informa lo que pasa con ella? - pregunta esperando una buena reacción de mi parte.

¡Gran amigo! - me meto a la habitación después de seguirlo, enojado.

¡Lo es, créeme que lo es! - Albert lo defendió.

¡No es leal! - le reclamé.

Sí lo es, sólo que tiene diferentes lealtades - me dice, eso no me hace sentir bien.

Ya lo veo - respondo sin voltear a verlo.

Sí te soy leal Terry, pero como antes te lo dije, mi única lealtad cien por ciento, es con ella, finalmente Albert y yo la conocemos mejor que tú y los Rocco. Albert ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunta Benedetti después de una explicación, situación que no me reconforta.

¡Me enteré del ataque y vine a verla! ¡No puedes impedírmelo! - Albert perdió el control.

Sabía que lo ibas hacer... - me soltó.

¿Por qué moriste? - reclamé.

¡Ya te lo dije! - exclama.

Dile la verdad - dice Benedetti indicándome que se debía saber la verdad.

¡No hay ninguna verdad! - pero Albert lo niega rotundamente saliendo de nuestra visión.

Sí la hay y lo sabes aunque te duela - reclama Benedetti.

Porque... te estorbaba a ti - esa información me sorprende demasiado.

¿Cómo dices? - quiero saberlo, esa es una buena noticia.

Que cuando concebimos a Andrea, ella soñó por primera vez contigo y con André, por eso es que debí apartarme de tu camino, no era yo el hombre que esperaba - suelta poco a poco.

¡Saben, no entiendo nada! - exclamo, todas éstas revelaciones eran demasiado increíbles.

Ella debió soñar conmigo y con Andrea, pero no lo hizo, no deseaba a nuestra hija, pero había sido concebida y la tendría aunque no la deseara - siguió contándome.

Pero iba a ser madre, amaba a Andrea - la defendí, ella sufría por su hija.

Eso es algo que nunca sabremos, nadie pudo sacárselo, ni Ferrel pudo. Tenía problemas en ese entonces entre lo que por naturaleza una mujer desarrolla y por la afectación del ataque - Benedetti me lo contó, pero fue Fredich quien me lo explico muy bien.

Lo sé, lo sé... fue más fuerte entonces con Andrea - eso no podría ser cierto.

Era más reciente, sólo eso - me dice Albert.

¡La amaba! - exclamé, yo lo sabía.

Por ser de mí, por ser algo que amaba en ese momento - explicó Albert interrumpiéndome.

Sólo por eso... ¿igual pasará conmigo? - tuve mucho miedo, ¿cuántos maridos esperaba tener en la vida? Muchas preguntas se agolparon en mi mente.

Esa es la buena noticia, no es la primera vez que ha soñado con André - me aseguró Benedetti. ¡Quizás tú seas el último! - comenta soltando una carcajada que aligera la tensión entre nosotros.

¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo? - eso me interesaba saber.

Desde esa vez sólo que al parecer su mente lo olvida - refiere Benedetti volviendo a su total seriedad.

Bien, vamos a comer algo - invita Benedetti.

¡Tengo que irme! - resuelve Albert.

Ella no despertará, además en la cocina tengo instaladas cámaras - refiero calmadamente.

Bueno, pero sólo una comida - aceptó el rubio.

Las que quieras, ésta casa tiene muchas habitaciones - lo invité.

¿Me estás invitando a quedarme? - preguntó el rubio y vi de quién había aprendido Candy.

¡Quieres hacerlo Albert! - increpé.

¡No voy a robártela! - me lo juró con la mano derecha.

¡Imposible! - me regodeé.

¡Hey ustedes dos a caminar y dejen de ver quién puede más! - Benedetti nos reprendió.

Al parecer nos conoce... - suelto sonriendo.

¡Basta de hablar de Candice! - ordena Benedetti.

Candy - refiero.

Para mí siempre será Candice - responde Benedetti sin notar que lo estamos embromando.

Bien - lo acepto, con tal de no discutir con él.

¿Qué hay de comer? - quiso saber Albert.

Aún no hago nada, pero pueden picar botana, los entretendrá un rato - explica Benedetti, extendiendo un plato con jamones y quesos que saca del refrigerador.

¿Seguro que estará bien? - preguntó el rubio.

Sí, cuando salimos accioné la seguridad - conté y me dispuse a comer lo que se encontraba encima de la barra.

¡Bien, hagamos de comer! - sugiere Benedetti comenzando a sacar aditamentos tanto de la alacena como del refrigerador.

Sí, vamos...bueno nosotros te echamos porras - lo animé y al último sólo me quedó animarlo.

Horas después estábamos amenamente platicando cuando Fred llegó de improviso.

Señor... - se interrumpió Fred.

¿Qué pasa Fred? - quise saber sin verlo, por lo que él se acercó a mi oído para informarme.

Hay alguien por los alrededores - informó saliendo de la cocina y asegurándola. Después timbró mi celular y siguió dándome información.

¿Alguien que conozcamos? - pregunté enrarecido.

¡No lo sé señor! - se oía del otro lado que iba corriendo.

¿Ya llegó Cosomo? - me levanté en el acto.

Apenas llegó al aeropuerto hacia unas horas, no debe de tardar en llegar al puerto - contesta Fred jadeando.

Entonces ¿no es él? - pregunto sin entenderlo.

¿Qué sucede Terry? - pregunta Benedetti preocupado por mi semblante.

Asegura la casa, alguien ronda allá afuera - respondo, no más bien se lo ordeno, Albert se levanta al escuchar eso, está esperando algún movimiento en falso de quien quiera que esté ahí.

¿Lo conocemos? - pregunta Albert.

Eso es lo malo, parece que Fred no logra ver quién es - respondo agazapado y palmeando tres veces para que se apaguen las luces.

Somos muchos los que conocemos ésta casa - refiere Benedetti. Puede ser cualquiera - termina de decírmelo y eso yo lo sabía.

Lo sé, por eso no quería que nadie viniera... - le reclamé ante su famosa idea de presionar a Candy, meses anteriores.

¡Esperen! Si Candy está herida alguien conocido debe ser... - deduce Benedetti sin importarle mi molestia.

¡Fredich! - exclamamos los tres.

Fred - lo llamo ya que parece que no ha colgado.

Terry... - responde.

Seguramente es Fredich, ve a buscarlo - le ordeno y me corta la comunicación después de despedirse.

Sí Terry, enseguida - Fred cuelga.

Pasó media hora y Fred no regresaba, Albert creyó haber oído un disparo y luego nada. Pasaba el tiempo hasta que entró una llamada a mi celular

Señor... Fredich está muerto, tiene una bala en la cabeza - informó mi chofer apesumbrado.

¿Donde estás Fred? Dime ¿qué pasa? - insisto en que me lo diga.

¡Escondiéndome! Tengo una herida en la pierna, asegure a la señora, Niel anda por los alrededores, Cosomo llegara pronto - me informa con la voz entrecortada lo que me hace pensar que esa herida en la pierna puede que no sea totalmente cierta, quizás le haya dado en el torso.

¿Qué sucede Terry? - me pregunta Albert encarándome.

Tenemos que darnos prisa, toma Benedetti, Albert toma una para ti también - sin hacerle el menor caso, corro a la parte de abajo de la alacena y saco tres armas, las reviso, les doy un cartucho de municiones y les pongo el seguro.

Sí, vamos - ellos se quedan viéndome, pero al final la aceptan.

¿Estás seguro de que es Niel? - me pregunta Benedetti.

Fred dice que sí, Cosomo no se atrevería a dispararle a él y no hay otra persona que desee entrar a la casa por la fuerza - explico dirigiéndome de espaldas a la puerta principal.

¿Cómo llegó Niel? - pregunta Albert desconcertado.

No lo sabemos, a alguien debió seguir - en ésta ocasión no quería decir si era a Albert o a mí a quien siguió.

Nos repartiremos por la casa, no se preocupen por Candy, estará segura en mi habitación. Bien, Benedetti allá arriba, buscaré a Fred afuera y Albert aquí abajo, ¿preguntas? - ordene y cuestioné al mismo tiempo, ante sus negativas, salí mientras ellos hacían lo que se les había ordenado.

Bien, suerte a todos - deseó Albert y comenzó a rodear la casa.

Una verdad era todo lo que necesitábamos, seguramente Albert no se dio cuenta de que ese hombre lo seguía, pero no era momento de encontrar a un culpable, sólo quise saber lo que haría allí. Conocía mejor la casa que él, eso debía darme una ventaja. Oí a lo lejos pisadas, me aseguré de esconderme cuando pasó delante mío, era Cosomo que me interceptó en la playa muy cerca del ventanal de acceso.

Señor ¿qué sucede? - preguntó el soldado que tenía enfrente.

Fred está herido y Fredich muerto - solté rápidamente.

Ustedes dos busquen a Fred. La señora Andley ¿dónde se encuentra? - ordenó a dos soldados más y al salir corriendo me cuestionó por el paradero de mi novia.

Está en mi habitación - le respondí bajando la guardia y guardando la pistola.

Bien al menos estará bien segura ahí - creo que Cosomo sabía algo de mi habitación, por eso también se quedó tranquilo.

Sí, apaga la red de monitores de esa habitación menos la de mi celular, no quiero que sepa dónde se encuentra - sugerí mientras caminaba a la casa.

¡Sí señor, en seguida! - aceptó y fue corriendo a la sala de controles.

Cosomo - lo llamé a lo lejos haciendo que este interrumpiese su carrera.

Lo quiero vivo de ser posible - ordené y me di la vuelta, él hizo lo mismo.

¡Sí señor..., despliéguense, rápido! - ordenó por medio del radio.

Cuando se había alejado, escuché el crujir de una hoja.

Niel, será mejor que salgas de donde estés, te tengo una sorpresa... - advertí sacando la pistola y replegándome, justo como me había enseñado Cosomo, dos años en espera nos había dado tiempo para prepararnos de cualquier eventualidad.

¡Me la llevaré, Grandchester! - Niel advirtió siseando.

No creo que puedas siquiera encontrarla - lo reté, yo era el único que sabía donde se encontraba en esa casa.

¡Oh sí que lo haré y será para mí! - advirtió burlándose.

¡Eso es lo que tú piensas, enfermo! - mi rubio amigo se apareció, apuntándole en el cuello por la parte de atrás.

Albert, ¿estás... vivo? - cuestionó sorprendido cuando él le rodeó para darse cuenta de quién era.

¡Soy un fantasma...maldito! - respondió con sorna.

¿Estás vivo? ¡Todos estos años has estado vivo! - exclamó enojado Niel.

Para cuidarla de ti, tuve que dejarla para que no la molestaras más - reclamó Albert accionando el arma.

¿Qué harás ahora que él la disfruta? - Niel comenzó a molestar a Albert conmigo.

Él no es problema, ahora él la ama - Albert contestó mecánicamente.

¡Se la vas a dejar! ¡A él y no a mí que soy tu primo! - reclamó Niel observándome con recelo.

Ese chantaje no es para mí, intenta otra cosa - le confiesa Albert sin quitar la vista del arma.

Eres un perdedor como lo es tu hermano, que se acostó con ella - Niel no lo iba a dejar en paz nunca, él lo único que quería era huir de allí, de esa pistola.

No me lastimas con eso Niel - le informó burlón.

Entonces ¿qué te lastima? - preguntó Niel.

A éstas alturas nada, por eso es que me creíste muerto - le confiesa.

¿Por qué todos me quieren quitar lo que es mío? - pregunta derrotado con la mirada al suelo.

¡Candy no es tuya! - le recuerda el rubio.

¡Ella me eligió a mí! - reclama Niel de nueva cuenta.

Creo que esa es una mentira que te has creado, ¡no es tuya! - Albert insistió, finalmente él tenía más información que yo.

Ella no te eligió a ti, ¡tú abusaste de ella! - aseguró Benedetti.

Sí cuando la dejé, ¡ella se fue quien sabe a dónde! - al parecer Niel no escuchó lo que Benedetti le dijo.

¿Estás seguro? - le preguntó Albert.

Sí - respondió dudoso, la mirada del rubio había cambiado de aspecto.

¡Si casi la matas! - exclamó, presionando a Niel.

¡No le hice nada! ¡Sólo le di placer! ¡Ese que tanto quería! - se regordeó.

¿Recuerdas algo de esa noche? - cuestionó Marcello.

¡Sólo recuerdo cómo me rogaba que la hiciera mía! - respondió él como si eres recuerdo fuese muy vívido.

¡Estabas borracho! - aseguramos más de uno.

Sólo me tomé una tres copas y bueno un par de pastillitas para relajarme - refiere Niel, nadie sabía que se había drogado.

¿Estabas drogado? - no pude soportarlo, no podía que ese malnacido se haya drogado y que la haya dañado a ese nivel. Me fui en contra de él, levantándolo y estrellándolo en la pared de la casa.

¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¡Por quererme sentir bien! - él no se había dado cuenta de la confesión que hizo.

¡Porque la desfiguraste desgraciado! - detrás de nosotros se apareció la voz ronca de William Andley, sorprendiéndonos.

¡Tío William! ¿Qué haces aqui? ¡Tú le avisaste! - Niel le reclama a Benedetti.

No, yo no le avisé a nadie, ellos llegaron siguiéndote a ti - exclamó Albert, su padre no podía creerlo.

¡Albert... eres tú! ¡No estás muerto! - se hizo hacia atrás y nada de lo demás era suficiente ya.

No papá, pero no es tiempo para mis explicaciones - advirtió mientras comenzaba a apretar el cuello de ese vil hombre.

¡Alto ahí! - de pronto Niel logró zafarse y comenzaba a correr desorientado.

¿Piensas dispararme inútil? - gritó Niel viendo como otra arma había salido de pronto.

¿Pareceré inútil si te doy un disparo en la cabeza? - le preguntó imitando la acción y asustándolo de muerte.

¡Calma Rocco, lo que menos queremos es que alguien más muera ésta noche! - lo tranquilicé.

¿Alguien más? ¿A qué te refieres? - todos nos sorprendimos al oír esas preguntas. Candy esperaba a que alguien dijera algo.

Niel... le disparó en la cabeza a Fredich... - respondió Benedetti con cautela.

¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! ¡Qué hiciste imbécil! ¡Qué hiciste! - gritó enloquecida, agarrándose la cabeza, no podía creer que su alma gemela estuviese muerto, no le cabía en la cabeza, poco a poco cayó semi inconsciente.

Ya estaba prácticamente muerto, sólo lo adelante un poco, ¿por qué tanto problema? - preguntó sin entender la gravedad del asunto.

Ella, ella va a enloquecer, la hemos perdido... - Benedetti se agachó a su altura, sus ojos tiraban lágrimas, no parpadeaba, estaba en shock.

¡Es sólo un amigo más! - expresó y William se acercó a darle una bofetada.

¡Es su alma gemela estúpido, podremos perderla! - le informó William y ahí fue que lo entendí. La vez que la vi en una llamada en la madrugada era él. Era Fredich con quien hablaba.

¡Esta aquí en algún lado! - Niel se burló de esa información.

Perderla psicológicamente ¡imbécil! - Benedetti lo reprendió.

Él fue una pieza importante para su rehabilitación - comentó William.

Me hubieran dicho que no lo matara, pero ya ven, nadie me dice nada - respondió tontamente.

Creo que no llegaste a la repartición de cerebros... - aseguró el rubio con certeza.

¡Albert! - lo reprendió su padre.

¿Es en serio? Primero la violas, luego casi la matas y ahora la quieres volver loca! ¡Cretino! - Albert no pudo contenerse comenzó a golpearlo, pero fue detenido por su padre.

Te faltó lo de Andrea - Marcello también quería aportar algo.

Sí por supuesto, matar a Andrea - resopló el rubio.

¡Ella fue la que se cayó! - aseguró Niel.

¡Mataste a mi hija! - Candy salió de su silencio para voltear a ver el reclamo de Albert. Ellos dos se miraron y Candice soltó un grito que espantó a todos, comenzando a llorar.

¡Mereces que te matemos, finalmente somos cuatro contra ti! - anunció Benedetti.

Cinco - respondió Albert, tomaba en cuenta que él no estaba excluido.

Seis - anuncio Anthony que llegaba de pronto.

Siete - era Marcello Rocco padre

¿Cuándo llegaron? - cuestionó William.

Hace unos momentos, ¿dónde está ella? - preguntó Anthony.

Aquí... - la mano de Benedetti sobresalió entre todos los presentes.

Señor - me dice Fred, con breves llamados.

¿Qué sucede? - pregunto.

Cosomo y sus hombres tienen en la mira al señor Leagan, dé la orden cuando esté listo - refiere colgando y al guardar mi celular.

¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Niel al ver que me había quedado esperando a los demás.

Que si ésta vez no mueres, es porque de verdad tenemos mala suerte, bajen sus armas... - sugiero mientras los demás las bajaban.

¡Pues no moriré! - asegura Niel.

Espero que te veas el cuerpo, muchos están apuntándote con mira infrarroja, haces algo y te mueres - sugiero haciendo que él se viera las miras rojas sobre su cuerpo, cientos de ella y más la que se dirigía al corazón.

¡Solo quiero verla! - grita y pide.

¿Para qué? - pregunta una persona que no esperábamos que lo hiciera. Había llegado el máximo defensor de Candice, el Abuelo Rocco.

Sólo la tuve una vez y se fue con ese - Niel señaló a Albert, quien sonrió ante esa mención.

¡Casi la matas! - exclama el abuelo Rocco.

¡No es cierto, no le hice nada! - vuelve a su misma cantaleta. Era en verdad que el cerebro drogado de Niel haya borrado tal acción malvada.

A esto le llamas... nada - William sacó un sobre y de ahí unas fotos, sí, las fotos de Candice, esas que yo tenía en un libro en mi recamara, escondido de miradas curiosas. William sacó una, de cuando fueron tomadas en el hospital, la agarró con los dedos y la botó en el pecho de él.

¿Quién es? - Niel solo la vio, esas imágenes eran horrendas.

Es ella, ¡así la dejaste! - respondió William, todos lo miramos y después la foto que tenía en las manos volver a recordar, volver al pasado, todos volvían al pasado una vez más.

¡No es cierto, yo... yo no fui! ¡No es ella! ¡No es ella! ¡No pude haber hecho esto! - Niel con esa simple foto se había quebrado, se quebró su alma por primer vez.

Sí, es ella. ¡Así la dejaste! - todos dijimos más o menos lo mismo.

¡Santo Dios! ¡Yo no pude hacerlo! ¡No pude! ¡No pude! ¡Yo no fui! ¡Tío, tío, yo no fui! - Niel soltó la foto y se replegó, luego cayendo en conciencia se dirigió a William y agarrándolo de los hombros le decía que no había hecho eso.

Sí lo hizo joven Niel, no le dejaste rostro, la sometimos a 22 cirugías, la golpeaste tanto que la desfiguraste, le quitaste los pezones a mordidas, la cortaste... - Benedetti comenzó a enlistar lo más importante, él que lo soportó todo, él que había visto algo más que su cuerpo, él, que vio como el alma pura de Candice se convirtió en piezas rotas y en una mujer tan envejecida por dentro como por fuera.

¡No, no es cierto, alguien más le hizo eso! - Niel seguía negándolo.

No, fuiste tú, de verdad que fuiste tú - William era la primera vez que le golpeaba a alguien, William le dio un golpe duro a su sobrino.

Candice...¡por eso me odia! ¿Es por eso? - cuestiona a todos, sin que nadie lo haga, volver al pasado duele demasiado.

Sí, fue por eso - responde Candy, sacando algo de debajo de la blusa y tomándonos a todos por sorpresa. Fue por eso y porque no supe como amar a otra persona... - alza el arma a la altura de su cabeza, justo en el frente, haciendo que los demás nos demos cuenta de que la va a usar.

¡Candy! - todos la llamamos, pero no le prestamos atención.

Candy baja esa arma - pide el abuelo Rocco pero parece no oírnos.

¡No me mates! - pide Niel viendo como el rostro de Candy es ausente, está en otro lado, quizás en un recuerdo o en algo que a ella le falta.

¿Qué haces aquí, Niel? - cuestiona de pronto, dándonos cuenta que para ella todo comienza de nuevo.

¡Candy, no me mates! ¡No sé por qué hice eso! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Te juro que no lo sé! - Niel comienza a rogar.

¡Porque eres un malnacido! Por eso, ¿por qué mataste a Andrea? ¿Por qué mataste a Ferrel? - Candy cuestiona soltando lágrimas y reprimiéndolas.

¡Yo no los maté! ¡Cometí errores! Pero no sé ¿por qué lo hice? Yo no sabía que Fredich era tu soporte - Niel dijo muchas cosas sacando de nueva cuenta lo de Fredich. Todos nos miramos y cerramos los ojos, Candy pasaría por ese dolor de nuevo.

¡Calla imbécil! - ahora fue Rocco padre quién se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, Niel había cometido un error, que ahora podría costarle la vida.

¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Fredich? - pregunta dándole un golpe con la cacha en la frente, tirándolo en medio de un quejido.

¡Nada querida! - el abuelo Rocco trató de distraerla.

¡Déjenme! - ella se volteó sin perder de vista Niel, amenazándonos a todos con el arma. ¿Qué le ha hecho éste a Fredich? - ahora nos pregunta a todos.

Lo mató, le disparó en la cabeza - suelta William, quizás eso amortiguara sus acciones.

¡Fredich! ¡No! ¡Noooooo, no, no! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Nooooooo, déjenme verlo! Déjenme! - Candy corrió hacia él, pero fue detenida por Anthony.

¡Ya está muerto, ya no puedes hacer nada! - le dijo Anthony, ella no paraba de luchar por ser liberada.

¡Está... muerto, no puede ser, no es cierto, es una broma! - exclamó dejándose caer aún con el arma en la mano.

¡Ven mi amor! - decido ayudarla a levantarse, pero me lo impide.

Tú, tú tienes la culpa, ¿qué hace el aquí? - Candy se soltó y me lo reprochó. No podía decirle que realmente no era mi culpa sino de Benedetti.

¡Candy! - Anthony la reprendió.

Espera, Terry - William me detuvo, iba a decirle lo qué pensaba.

Candice ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? - le preguntó Anthony.

¡Él se ha ido! - respondió contestándole.

Pero sucede que tú estás viva y además no puedes romper su futuro - soltó haciendo que entrara en razón.

¿De qué hablas? - cuestiona Candy sin entenderlo.

Recuerda a André. Candy, ¿lo recuerdas? - preguntó Albert esperando que su mente quisiera salir del shock emocional en el que estaba.

Candy, baja el arma... - pidió el abuelo Rocco colocándose a su lado.

Candy, dame el arma - pidio Anthony.

¡No... no quiero sufrir más! - ella se retrajo y segundos despues soltaba llanto descontrolado.

¡No vas a sufrir más, solo reacciona y dame el arma! - la reprendió Albert tratando de quitarle el arma, pero ella reaccionó mal y empujó a todos los que estaban cerca haciendo que trastabillasen.

¡Aléjense! - cuando se hubo librado de ellos tomó el arma y volvio a colocarla en la frente de Niel.

Benedetti, tenemos que hacer algo, ella no va a soltar el arma - le dije en voz baja.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, tonta? - Anthony le preguntó con una voz seria, él haría que dejase el arma.

Anthony - su padre lo llamó.

Cariño ¿qué haces? - de pronto mi madre apareció detrás de mí.

Mamá... mamá... - ella la llamó cariñosamente, Candy necesitaba un carácter dulce en estos momentos.

¿Qué haces aquí madre? - susurré por lo bajo.

Ayudando ¿no ves? ¡Ven aquí, ven pequeña! - insistió Eleonor, pensando que Candy daría el arma cuando llegase con ella.

¡Tomen el arma! - ordenó Albert y cuando todos peleábamos con ella por el arma, ella extendió la otra mano donde tenía un arma pequeña y con la que le queríamos quitar dio un paso a un lado, donde se encontraba Niel deteniéndolo.

¿A dónde vas cretino? - Candy le apuntó nuevamente, haciendo que nosotros nos alejáramos por el intento fallido.

¡No Candy, nooooooo! - de un momento a otro en un descuido Candy movió la mano donde tenía el revólver y después... nadie se esperaba lo que sucedió.

 _Bang, bang_

Continuará...


	43. Chapter 44

Capítulo XL

¡Candyyyyyyy! – gritaron más de uno.

¡Candy! – Fred que ahora quitó lo de señora Andley sólo se limitó a llamarla por su nombre antes de que ella se desmayase, uno por la impresión de lo que sucedió y otra por la herida que de su abdomen ahora ya, salía un poco de sangre.

Lleven a Candy a mi habitación, Fred ¡cuídala! – me había acercado a ella torpemente y en lo que ordenaba a Fred que se encargase de Candy, miraba como Niel había sido impactado en el hombro por mi novia.

¡Me hirió, me hirió! ¡Deténganla! ¡La meteré a la cárcel por intento de asesinato! – profirió la sucia boca de Niel.

¡Tendrás mucha suerte, no tienes testigos! – advertí con sorna al ver que todos los demás se alejaban.

¡Ustedes deben de apoyarme! – ordenó como si eso lo fuese a salvar de la cárcel.

Una de cal por las que van de arena, ¡nadie de nosotros mentirá por ti! – advirtió Anthony.

¡Son mi familia! – espetó con descaro.

Yo no… - respondí esas frías palabras.

Yo tampoco… - susurró Anthony.

Yo estoy en Roma – declaró William.

Yo de pesca – refirió Marcello.

Yo estoy muerto – Albert le sonrió con burla.

Yo descansando en San Petersburgo – comentó Benedetti.

¡Mi padre me apoyará! – soltó al ver que nadie le ayudaba.

¡No, no lo haré Niel! ¡Debes de cargar con las consecuencias de tus actos! – respondió una voz lejana, haciendo que de un momento a otro los demás volvieran.

Padre… - Niel se limitó a nombrar a su padre.

Antes te protegí Niel, pero que te hayas atrevido a matar a mi hermano, eso… ¡Eso no te lo perdonaré nunca! – respondió el padre de Niel ofuscado.

¿De qué hablas padre? ¿A quién diablos he matado? ¡No sé a que te refieres! - Niel ahora sí que no entendía ni media palabra.

¡Oh sí, claro que lo mataste! Sabes ¿por qué Ferrel no te dejó ninguna fortuna a ti? Porque hiciste algarabía de tus andanzas en México, tu propia boca hizo que mi hermano le dejara la herencia a esa muchacha y te comento una cosa más, Candy es ahora la legítima propietaria de la herencia de Fredich – soltó el padre de Niel.

¿Que cosa? ¡Heredera… otra vez! ¿Ese imbécil volvió a dejarle dinero? – se preguntó así mismo, soltando el cuerpo y cayendo duramente en el piso.

Candy es… ¡vaya! – soltó Benedetti sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

¡Ahora si Terry, que te has fijado en un buen prospecto! – intentó asestarme con ese comentario, pero qué le iba a hacer caso a él.

A diferencia de ti Niel, yo no espero que nadie me herede nada por la sencilla razón que desde los 17 años mantengo los negocios familiares, cosa que por lo que he oído, tú no has hecho porque en vez de trabajar para tu familia, te encargaste de violar y mancillar a mi prometida – le grité herido.

Tu…. ¿prometida? ¿Desde cuándo? ¡Es mía, no puedes desposarla! Albert di algo… - le pidió sabía que en algún lugar él aún estaba enamorado.

¿Por qué debo decir algo? ¡A mí, ya no me ama! – respondió Albert retirando la mirada de su primo.

¡Me desangro, Benedetti cúrame! – gritó cuando al moverse el dolor por la bala incrustada en su hombro le era insoportable.

¡No estoy aquí, recuerdas! – refirió él sonriéndose.

Va contra tu juramento – Niel tuvo el cinismo de recordárselo.

Aquí el único juramento que seguiré es el de ella, a ella le juré que iba a cuidar de todo ser humano viviente y tú no lo eres, ¡eres un maldito animal! ¡Una escoria que no merece la pena vivir! – Benedetti volvió a él con pasos certeros y arrodillándose le advirtió.

Pero… - él quiso decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por un llamado que nos obligó a voltear a todos hacia la casa.

¡Candice, regresa! – pidió mi madre, a lo lejos.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntamos con sincronía.

Candice recobró el cuerpo de Ferrel y no quiere soltarlo – me informó Fred.

Lo siento, pero debo ir a verla – me disculpé haciendo que detrás de mí caminara Benedetti.

Adelante, nosotros nos quedaremos por aquí – refirieron William y los demás asintieron.

Candy, mi amor… - corrí lo más que pude a la habitación donde Fred había colocado a Fredich. Acercándome a donde ellos se encontraban, le hablé, eso es lo único que haría que soltase al hombre que comenzaba a ponerse frío.

¡Se fue Terry, se fue! – gritó Candy.

Lo sé mi vida, pero ahora estás conmigo – la tomé de los brazos alzándola y ella se resistía.

¿Aún me quieres? – me preguntó sacándome de balance, ahora es que parecía pequeña e indefensa.

Sí mi amor, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? – cuestioné extrañado, sin saber que ahora no era la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

Porque soy una mala persona… - respondió extrañándome ese comportamiento.

No eres una mala persona Candy, sólo que pensabas que él debería de pagar por lo que hizo… - le expliqué mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que ahora parecían tan diferentes, se hacían tan lejanos.

¡Ya pagó por lo que hizo! – respondió y es ahí que mi di cuenta, recordé en ese momento lo que Fredich alguna vez me contó, que ella sería autodestructiva cuando él muriera.

¡Candy, ven conmigo! Dejemos que los muchachos se encarguen del cuerpo de Fredich – le pedí a ella, sacándola de esa habitación, haciendo que Fred entrara para que hiciese lo correspondiente y comenzamos a caminar cuando se detuvo.

¡Pero se va a quedar solo! – espetó con recelo.

¡No, mira, ellos estarán acompañándolos! – mi madre que también se encontraba ahí, entró al entender que eso es lo que quería hacer creer a Candy.

¡Pero si lo dejo, no podré llorarle! – Candy cada vez más caía en aquella persona que no quería conocer.

Yo te ayudaré a llorarle, ven conmigo, siempre seré tu soporte – sabía de alguna manera que no quería que ella se perdiera, así que le di palabras de aliento.

Terry… - Benedetti me llamó.

Dime – respondí ante su llamado.

Trata a Candy como si fuera una niña pequeña, aún no sale del shock… - susurró con vehemencia.

¿Quieres que te cargue? – le ofrecí a mi consternada novia.

¿Me abrazas? – de pronto pidió un abrazo, eso no me parecía extraño.

Sí mi amor, te abrazo… ven aquí, siempre estaré contigo – le dije cuando con una de mis manos le acariciaba la espalda.

Yo también Terry, siempre estaré contigo – ella al recargarse en mi pecho, me sonrió y pronuncié esas palabras, sintiendo que se estaba despidiendo.

Llora mi amor, llora todo lo que necesites – dije, alejados en ese pasillo, el amor de mi vida se despedía de mí y sentía además que no podría detenerla.

¿Por qué me duele tanto? – me preguntó.

Porque le amabas – me limité a contestarle.

¿Dónde está Niel? – preguntó de repente.

Lo tiene tu suegro… - respondí calmadamente mientras algunas lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

¡Le va hacer daño! – Candy intentó zafarse de mi abrazo, pero yo la necesitaba en esos momentos a ella y no a los demás.

¡No, todos están ahí! – mencioné.

¡Hola! – de pronto mi madre apareció.

¡Hola Eleonor! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté, ¡nadie sabía que quería estar a solas con ella!

Vine a saludarte, ¿ya comiste? – respondió como si mi presencia fuera de aire y como si ella quisiera en verdad comer cuando al final del pasillo no estuviese Fredich.

No, no tengo hambre… - contestó soltando más lágrimas.

¡Lástima! Mary te preparó una sopa de verduras y un caldo que al parecer me voy a comer yo – espetó mi madre, comenzando a caminar a la cocina.

Caldo y sopa de verduras, yo quiero, ¿me convidas? – le preguntó mi novia a mi madre soltándose de mis brazos, sentí como si mil vientos helados entraran por mi pecho.

Por supuesto, te llevaré un poco a tu habitación – resolvió mi madre, al ver mi rostro de angustia.

Sí – ella lo aceptó volviendo a mis brazos, debía de pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera en sus brazos porque algún día de esos ya no los tendría más.

Terry, puedes llevarla a tu habitación, en un momento subo – me pidió mi madre y yo como un robot obedecí, tomándola de la cintura la encaminé hacia mi habitación.

Sí madre – me limité a responderle.

¿Qué tan grave es su condición? – mi madre vio pasar a Benedetti y pidiéndole que se detuviera le preguntó.

Preocupante, evolucionará con los días, hay que prepararnos y esperemos que su hijo aguante, espere a ver lo peor de la autodestrucción… - le aseguró el medico a mi madre.

¿Tan grave es? – cuestionó de nueva cuenta.

Sí, debemos de tomar precauciones, las armas bajo resguardo… -comenzó a dar unas pequeñas advertencias.

Le informaré a Cosomo… - ella prefirió no comentar nada, ahora era que entendía mi reacción de angustia, mi madre sabia lo mismo que yo, que pronto no la tendríamos más allí.

Bien – Benedetti no intuía que ella no se quedaría más entre nosotros, él tenía la esperanza de que fuese como con la muerte de Albert. Eleonor… - la llamó deteniéndola una vez más.

Dime – respondió a su llamado.

Será mejor que usted charle con Terry, tendremos que prepararlo para lo que viene… - pidió Benedetti.

Sí, haré lo mejor posible – respondió mi madre.

Gracias – Benedetti había tomado todas las precauciones anteriores, pero sería de esta manera que ella se conduciría.

¡Mamá! – me estaba impacientando y ella que no se aparecía con la comida.

Voy por el caldo hijo – mi madre corrió a la cocina y en cuanto lo calentó, lo subió rápidamente.

Se quedó dormida…. Quiero unos guardias en la puerta y otros en su ventanal por favor – le ordené a Fred por teléfono cuando veía llegar a mi madre.

Deberías de dormir – mi madre me sugirió, saliendo de mi habitación y encaminándonos hacia donde se suponía estaban los demás.

No puedo hasta no saber ¿qué pasará con Niel? – referí inquieto. William hablaba con su hermano y todos los demás opinaban mientras Cosomo le vendaba el brazo a Niel.

Todo fue tranquilidad, la noche había caído ya y una tormenta amenazaba con azotar la isla esa noche, no todos podíamos dormir con aquel viento que circulaba a nuestro alrededor. Cuando de pronto, tres figuras extrañas a nosotros aparecieron, se dirigían hacia un helicóptero, corrí hasta ese lugar, al parecer llevaban algo, cargándolo.

¿Candy, qué diablos haces? – pregunté cuando logré identificar de quienes se trataban.

¡Date, prisa Benedetti! – ella le urgió a Benedetti, cuando le apuntaba con una pistola a la cabeza.

Espera, el hombre pesa demasiado, ¡ayúdame Paula! – de pronto la tercera persona le ayudó a Benedetti, era la amiga de Candy, Paula.

¡No me apresures! – advirtió ella sin preocupaciones.

¡Atrás, no quiero que nadie me siga! – advirtió Candy cuando todos reaccionamos y comenzamos a seguirla. Cosomo arrestó a Niel y lo encadenó a un árbol.

¿A dónde vas? – cuestionó Anthony.

¡Nunca van a encontrarme! – ella, esa persona que se encontraba ahí no era Candy, era otra, su alma ya no era buena.

Pero Candy, ¿qué haces? ¡Ven conmigo! – solicitó Albert, al ver que no hacía nada por detenerla.

¡No se supone que estás muerto! Pues ve a tu tumba y ¡desaparece! – le advirtió reclamándole.

¡Candy, tuve que hacerlo…! - comenzó a explicar Albert compungido por esa declaración.

Pues ahora lo puedes hacer libremente, no me debes nada y yo tampoco – volvió al ataque.

Te quiero aún… - advirtió el rubio bajando el rostro.

¡Pues qué mal para ti, yo no! – gritó ella sorprendiendo a más de uno.

¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? – le recriminó su ex esposo.

Y ¿qué querías? ¡Lloré por ti! ¡Por tu muerte! ¡Por mi hija! Tan sólo un día, tú sólo te apareces y quieres estar conmigo para ¡protegerme! ¡No digas tonterías! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Tú mismo te lo buscaste, ahora sí que tendrás que soportarlo! – respondió Candy.

¡Listo! Pero no vas a poder sola… – advirtió Benedetti, él la cuidaría.

¡Sí lo haré, podré, atrás, todos! Gracias por la ayuda… - Benedetti y Paula bajaron del helicóptero y se retiraron.

¿A dónde vas? – quiso saber el rubio.

¡Déjame en paz Albert! ¡Tú ya estás muerto! ¡Así lo quisiste! ¡Quédate así! – advirtió ella.

¡Estoy vivo! – exclamó él.

Mi corazón ya no te reconoce, estás muerto para mí, ¿lo entiendes? – ella en ese momento se quebró y fue en ese momento cuando le apuntaba a él.

¡No te creo! ¿Desde cuándo? – Albert quería convencerla de que no huyera.

Desde que me dejaste sola, como todos ustedes me dejaron sola cuando Niel abusó de mí y nadie hizo nada – les reclamó a más de uno.

¡Yo fui el que te ayudé! – Albert reclamó aquello que él había hecho por ella.

¡Déjame ir, eso será lo mejor! – Candy pareció entenderlo, pero sólo por unos segundos admitió que sí, que él fue el único que la ayudó.

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Anthony.

No importa, esta vez ya nada importa… - soltó ella como si eso fuese cierto.

¡Candy…! - la llamé cuando oí esa respuesta, ella no debía darse por vencida.

¡Terry…! – me respondió acercándose a mí con el arma en la mano.

¡Candy, no te vayas! – le pedí haciendo que los demás nos miraran.

¡Terry, perdóname por favor…! - comenzó a decirme aquello que esperaba no escuchar jamás.

¡No Candy, no me dejes, te amo! – comencé a llorar, no podía dejar que se fuera de mi vida, no iba a permitirlo, tenía que luchar contra ella, si eso fuese necesario.

Y yo a ti, lo nuestro no puede ser por el momento… – me dijo ella atenta. Entiendo si decides continuar con tu vida – esto no me lo esperaba, ella se estaba dando por vencida, a ella se le quebró la voz y una lágrima había escapado de sus ojos, al decirlo acarició mi rostro con sus dedos, esos que esperaba sentir todos los días de mi vida.

¡Te esperaré, Candy! ¡Tómate el tiempo que necesites! ¡No te buscaré! ¡No te controlaré! ¡No sabrás nada de mí! Pero, me tienes que prometer solo una cosa – dije de repente, sabía que, si esperé dos años por ella, unos meses más los toleraría.

¿Qué cosa? – respondió ella extrañada por mi declaración.

Que de vez en cuando vas a comunicarte conmigo, ¿lo harás? – la hice prometerlo, la tomé de la barbilla para que me lo prometiera.

Sí, lo haré, te amo Terry y sí – me respondió afirmativamente.

Sí, ¿qué? – quise saber sin entenderlo.

Aceptó ser tu esposa…. – declaró ella viéndome los labios, de pronto ella me besó, era un beso que no me esperaba, pero no fue un beso de adiós, sino de espérame, espera por mí que volveré a tus brazos.

Gracias, espera – cuando terminó el beso, la llamé.

¡Tengo que irme! – me apuró.

Bien, sólo cuídate mucho, ¿de acuerdo? – le recomendé con mucho miedo.

Sí, hasta pronto, ve a nuestra habitación cuando me haya ido – me recomendó dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

¡Hasta pronto, mi amor! – Candy se despidió finalmente, el helicóptero comenzó a rotar las aspas, ella se subió y colocándose los audífonos, se elevó hasta que ya no lo vimos más.

¿Qué haces Terry? ¡Debiste retenerla! – me reprendió William.

No lo creo, debe estar sola por un tiempo… – respondí limitándome a lo que ya sabía.

¡Se matará! – advirtió Anthony.

No lo creo… - respondí cuando corrí hacia mi habitación, tenía que encontrar lo que dejó allí.

Cuando llegué hasta allí, sobre mi almohada encontré una ropita de bebé en tonos verde esmeralda como sus ojos y junto a esta una carta, una carta que tenía su aroma y sus lágrimas, una carta que ansiaba leerla, pero fue ahí de que entre la ropita que ella me había dejado se asomaba algo bordado, alcé la chambrita y encontré un nombre: André. Recitaban, ¡no podía creerlo! Ella si aceptaba que él existiría.

Me quedé asombrado por tan bella noticia, la casa se oía sola sin ella, no había más discusiones, ni más risas, ni más peroratas, sólo se encontraba el silencio y el calor a más de 40°C. William y su hermano decidieron llevar a Niel a Rusia para meterlo a la cárcel, mi madre regresó a Roma junto con William, Anthony, Benedetti, Paula y los Rocco; Fred me ayudó a desmantelar mi oficina en la isla. Todos debíamos seguir donde nos habíamos quedado, antes de que ella apareciera. Mi madre la extrañaba mucho y muchas veces se daba sus vueltas a su apartamento y yo, me limitaba a visitar a la jauría, no es que ya me gustaran los perros, pero Mo cada vez que me veía corría a mis pies y por ende los demás perros también, aunque no fuese el único que los visitaba desde que Albert había desaparecido de la isla, en algunas ocasiones también los visitaba y nadaba con ellos, eso al menos me contaba Paolo.

Así pasaron tres meses, mi empresa se encontraba realizando las operaciones del contrato tripartita que había comenzado al mes de haberse ido ella, tenía que hacer algo con mi tiempo, antes lo había dado todo por el bienestar familiar y ahora tenía que dividir mi tiempo en varias cosas a la vez. La empresa, mi madre y Mary, mis constantes visitas a Lacio y por supuesto mi visita al médico cada semana, en efecto, Candy me había dejado una carta que no pude abrir porque mi psicólogo me lo ordenó, sí, le había tomado la palabra a mi novia y ahora con cada cita lo veía de distinta manera, todo era tan distinto, me había tranquilizado mucho con respecto a la seguridad de ella.

Llegué a casa por fin después de discutir con Rocco los bemoles de nuestra relación con respecto a todo lo demás del contrato, decidí dirigirme a la biblioteca cuando de pronto sonó mi celular, no reconocía el número, pero contesté por una corazonada.

¡Hola! – me saludó una voz que alegró mi corazón, era ella, el amor de mi vida.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? – comenté emocionado.

Bien y ¿tú? – preguntó candorosamente.

Bien también - respondí con emoción.

Sólo estoy… – respondió como siempre.

Llamaron de Suiza… - comenté como platicándoselo.

Lo suponía, no te preocupes, conmigo él estará bien – me aseguró.

¡Te extraño! – exclamé normalmente.

¡Yo también! ¿La leíste? – me preguntó muy emocionada.

No puedo leerla… - respondí con cautela.

¿Por qué? – cuestionó extrañada.

Porque el psicólogo dice que primero debo de controlar mis obsesiones para después leerla y que eso no me provoque los deseos de asesinarte… - contesté en broma.

¡Lindo consejo! – exclamó ella.

¿Verdad? ¡He evolucionado! – admití.

Terry… – de pronto me llamó rápidamente.

Dime – contesté recargándome en el asiento reclinable que se encontraba en la biblioteca.

¿Aún me amas? – cuestionó esperanzada.

¡Con todo mi corazón, Candice! – respondí convenciéndose de que así era

Pídele a Benedetti que te realice estudios para casamiento y concepción – me soltó de repente.

Le preguntaré… - le prometí, definitivamente ella quería tener un hijo conmigo, mi pequeño André.

Sí, me tengo que ir, por cierto, ve las noticias de la noche esta semana – me sugirió.

¿Algo de qué preocuparme? – pregunté exaltado.

¡No, sólo culturízate un poco…! - solicitó ella haciendo que mi alma medio descansara.

Bien… ¡No sé qué decirte! – lo acepté.

¡Yo sí, te amo Terry! – me aseguró regordeándome.

Gracias – respondí con emoción y cortó.

Para que ella se volviera a comunicar conmigo, pasó mucho tiempo, así que me fui a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro y sí, me dediqué a ver las noticias de esa semana y en un jueves que había citado a Benedetti en mi casa, nos dedicamos a ver la televisión cuando de pronto apareció la _"Chica de las mil aventuras"_ y nos quisimos enterar, sí lo acepto, somos bien chismosos. Delante de nosotros una reportera comenzó a relatar…

"Buenas tardes, la señorita que se encuentra a mis espaldas ha sido captada a últimas fechas en compañía de un niño pequeño de unos diez años y ustedes se preguntarán, que tiene de extraordinario eso, les invito a ver una cápsula con todas las actividades temerarias que esta señorita ha realizado al cabo de siete días…"

Algo nos llamó la atención en eso, después de unos segundos nos dimos cuenta del por qué, ella era la única señorita loca que conocíamos, no se enfrentaba con ladrones y mucho menos con actividades alocadas, era nada menos que los deportes extremos que no le conocíamos, alpinismo en Groenlandia, natación en maratón en Francia, correr determinadas distancias en España, carreras de motocicleta en Estados Unidos, montando vacas en México, los rápidos en Estados Unidos, el salto en bungee en Londres, salto caída libre en Escocia y otras singulares actividades. Todo era para verla cumplir una especie de reto autoimpuesto, la entereza que había conseguido hasta el momento se salió por la ventana, me sacó más de una palabrota por cada una de ellas, Benedetti que antes se encontraba tranquilo ahora estaba comiéndose las uñas. No podíamos creerlo, en estos momentos se encontraba esperando una ola, montada en una tabla de surf y comenzando a moverse para luego desaparecer en el túnel que ésta formaba, nada menos que en Hawai.

Me estaba dando un infarto cuando todos, incluyéndonos entre el público, veíamos como desaparecía, nadie sabía que había sido de ella… después de unos cuantos segundos, salió de entre el final del túnel y la espuma que rebotaba entre unas rocas. Todos los reporteros se acercaron cuando llegó a la playa auxiliada por los cuerpos de rescate que la revisaban a conciencia, preguntándole cosas hasta que se detuvo delante de la reportera y…

Buenas tardes señorita, ¿nos podría dar una entrevista? – preguntó la reportera acaparándola.

Por supuesto, linda – Benedetti estaba asombrando, ella decir "linda", nos la habían cambiado.

Gracias, ¿nos podría decir su nombre? Y ¿de dónde nos visita? – cuestionó la reportera.

Por supuesto, mi nombre es Candice Tollentino y soy mexicana– pronunció ella haciendo que Benedetti prestase más atención.

Señorita Tollentino, después de seis días de intensas actividades y siendo este el séptimo, nos podría contar ¿qué es lo que hace? – preguntó la reportera.

Claro, hace seis años, un amigo y yo hicimos una lista de actividades que haríamos antes de que él falleciera, pero lamentablemente alguien lo asesinó hace tres meses y delante de su tumba, le prometí que iba a hacerlo sola en siete días – respondió ella viendo como cambiaba su sonrisa por una discreta mueca de lamento.

Lamento su pérdida. Es decir que ¿todo esto fue una prueba o algo así? – quiso suponer la reportera.

Sí – respondió afirmativamente.

Señorita, lo que el público quiere saber ¿tiene novio? – volvió a preguntar.

Por supuesto, mi novio se ha de encontrar colgado de una lámpara en estos momentos – respondió ella sonriendo.

¿Nos lo puede presentar? – la reportera inquirió, buscándolo entre los asistentes.

Lo siento, no, no puedo porque él se encuentra en Roma trabajando – responde ella, sabiendo que sus ojos eran libres de verme al rostro, si me tuviera en esos momentos enfrente de ella.

¡Ah, es italiano! – inquirió la reportera de nueva cuenta.

Sí, quisiera decirle algo o mandarle algunas palabras – preguntaba la reportera.

Sí gracias, Terry, estoy bien y déjate de jalarte los cabellos, ¡estoy completita! – refirió ella dándose una vuelta a lo que la cámara la siguió para denotar que sus formas aún estaban donde me gustaban.

¿Algo más? – la reportera se había entusiasmado tanto que le ofreció más tiempo.

Señor Terrence Grandchester ¿me haría el honor de casarse conmigo? – pidió ella a la pantalla, dejándome sin palabras.

Bueno, gracias señorita Tollentino, esta ha sido una gran noticia, señor Grandchester donde quiera que usted se encuentre, le deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo y espero que acepte a esta intrépida señorita. Mi nombre es Leslie Simpson, regresamos al estudio… - ahí la transmisión cambió. Dejando todo en silencio.

Terry – me llamó Benedetti.

…. – por supuesto que no salía aún de mi asombro.

¿Oíste eso? – al parecer él tampoco lo estaba creyendo.

¿Lo hiciste también? - quise saber.

¿Te pidió matrimonio? – me preguntó para reiterar que habíamos escuchado lo mismo.

Así parece, bueno, si mamá lo escuché todo, estoy con Benedetti luego te hablo – le pedí que en otro momento daría mi parecer, ahora debía digerir y decidí cortar la comunicación.

¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Candice se atrevió a decir eso? – expresó Benedetti sacándome de ese trance.

Yo tampoco… - resolví contestar sonriendo de sobremanera.

Espera, espera… dijo Candice Tollentino, está borrando todo lo demás, te está pidiendo con la Candice a los 23 años cuando era virgen y feliz, digo no es que importe si era virgen, por supuesto… - Benedetti pensaba que había hablado de más e intentó corregirlo.

¿De verdad? – ahora era yo quien no lo creía.

¡Felicitaciones Terry! ¡Deberías estar muy contento, eso era lo que querías! – me felicitó muchísimo, sin resentimiento.

Pero y ¿tú? – me detuve a preguntarle por sus sentimientos.

Flammy y yo, bueno… ¡somos felices! – él aceptó que ese amor ahí se quedaría, oculto.

Bien – con esa noticia, ambos nos abrazamos en son de felicidad y después lo invité a cenar para celebrar.

Mi madre estaba tan feliz que comenzó a preparar lo que me tocaba a mí para la boda, cuando le di la noticia de que, por supuesto la aceptaba como mi esposa, aunque ella no lo supiera de momento, saltó de alegría, al igual que Mary y cada uno de mis empleados también lo habían hecho, mis amigos me felicitaron en la oficina, mis hermanos no lo podían creer y por supuesto un sonriente Fred, me dijo que nos habíamos tardado. Lo que si sabía era que ambos teníamos unos cuantos segundos de saber que al pedírmelo y yo habérselo pedido antes de que se marchara habíamos aceptado en ese justo momento. Pasaron otras dos semanas y de un momento a otro, entró un mensaje sin nombre…

¡Hola! – decía el mensaje y sabía que era de ella.

He leído tu carta… - le respondí de igual manera.

…. 10:45 – dictaba ese mensaje.

Bien, te espero… Aunque falta medio día… - respondí y después de ese mensaje otro ya no entró.

Eran exactamente las 10:45 de la noche y recién había llegado a casa, después de cenar algo rápidamente, me llevé un café que inundó la biblioteca, recordándome a ella, cuando de pronto…

¡Hola, Terry! – me saludó con un beso al teléfono.

Sabes, no me esperaba esto… - declaré un poco triste.

Y ¿qué piensas? – ella quiso saberlo.

Te entiendo, sé que tu vida ha sido difícil y que te aborreces a ti misma casi todos los días – respondí para ver qué me decía.

¡Eso no lo escribí! ¿Seguro que tienes la carta correcta? – me preguntó preocupada.

¡Estoy bromeando! – solté riéndome, tenía que vengarme de ella por el papelón que hizo en Hawai.

¡Terry! – exclamó reprendiéndome.

¡Aún puedes reírte, mi amor! – me reí un poco más y me obligué a callarme. Sabes, mis negocios… los he retomado – refiero un poco más calmado.

Y ¿que tal van? – me preguntó un poco más sonriente.

Bien, aún nadie se ha quejado – respondo divertido.

Eso es bueno saberlo… - me confiesa, haciéndola reír.

¡Me haces tanta falta! – admito seriamente.

¿Cómo saliste en tus exámenes? – me pregunta curiosa.

Bien, sólo una ligera anemia – respondo como si nada.

Y los ¿reproductivos? – indagó más.

No me dijiste que tenía que ir al urólogo – la reprendí, sí, no fue cómodo, pero eran necesarios.

Lo siento, ¿todo bien? – quiso saber los resultados.

Por cierto, me dio una tonelada de medicamentos por si las dudas, ahora dime ¿para qué son? – le cuestioné, ya sabía a dónde iba la plática cuando me levanté para dirigirme al ventanal de la biblioteca y descansar mi espalda unos minutos.

Dime, ¿viste los noticiarios? – me preguntó muy cautelosamente.

¡Yo y todo el mundo, señora! ¡Casi me da un infarto! – admití.

Eso es bueno… - se rio ella por la cara que debía estar haciendo.

¡No, podría morir! – solté de repente y sin pensarlo.

¡Terry! – ella exclamó dolida.

¡No mi amor, no llores, no lo decía en serio! Estaba jugando… - declaré ante esas lágrimas que ella sacó.

¡Yo también…! - me contestó segundos después divertida y unos brazos rodeaban mi pecho posicionándose después detrás de mí. Lo juro, esa fue una de la más linda de mis sorpresas.

¡Candy…! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté tomándole la mano y dándome la vuelta.

¡Vine a verte, te extrañaba mucho! – respondió ella jalándome del cuello de la camisa plantándome un beso.

¿Qué haces aquí? – volví a preguntarle entre besos.

¡Hazme el amor Terry…! - me pidió ansiosamente comenzando a profundizar el beso, era tan ardiente.

Pero ¡aún no estamos casados! – refuté, pero sin dejar de besarla, era verdad que la extrañaba muchísimo.

No importa… - refirió ella sonriente y me siguió besando comenzando a meter las manos debajo de mi camisa.

Sí importa, me importa a mí, además aún no termino mi tratamiento – referí deteniéndole las manos.

¿Cuál tratamiento? – me preguntó deteniéndose.

Cuando a nivel mundial me pediste que me casara contigo, ese día me enfermé de amor por ti –le confesé sin más.

¡Terry! – ella se abalanzó hacia mis brazos.

¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? ¿Por qué no te autodestruiste? – le pregunté de nueva cuenta.

Porque André habló conmigo, en mis sueños… – me respondió dándome besitos.

¿Debo estar preocupado? – pregunté sabiendo que eso no era muy lógico, mi novia hablando con su futuro hijo, no era una noticia que darle a nadie.

¡No, es normal, te acostumbrarás! – respondió ella dándome un beso que me quitó el aliento.

¡Ah bueno…! – eso más bien lo pensé. Y ¿qué tal tu aventura en el surf? – pregunté cuando apenas pude respirar.

¡Entretenida! Pero mejor dime, ¿no te sobre exaltaste? – me cuestionó.

¡Mejor pregúntame otra cosa! – cuando quité sus manos y me dirigí hacia la licorera para servirme un whiskey.

¿No te sobre exaltaste? – volvió a preguntarme siguiéndome.

Sí, destruí la televisión y Benedetti no decía nada, creo que también se sorprendió – le conté observando que efectivamente la televisión ya no estaba.

¡No me pasó nada! Bueno sí, casi me ahogo, pero ¡no pasó a mayores! ¡Necesitaba esa adrenalina! – me confesó muy orgullosa.

¡Yo te quería ahorcar, pero la televisión pagó tus culpas! – le conté haciéndola sentir culpable.

¡Te la pagaré! – declaró ella, prometiéndolo.

No hay problema con eso, dime ¿hay algo más que deba saber? Alguna aventurilla más que me quieras contar… - realmente esperaba que me dijera que se había acostado con alguien, pero no, no lo hizo.

¡Sí, pero no sé si decírtelo…! – aceptó ella de mala gana.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunté enfadado.

Si no me vas hacer el amor ahorita, ¡no me quedaré! Tengo que regresar con alguien y tú vas a confiar que no es con otro hombre… bueno sí es con otro hombre, pero no ese que te estás imaginando…técnicamente – si no regresaba con un hombre que técnicamente no era un hombre con el que se acostaba, ese hombre era nada menos y nada más que Ni.

¡Confió en ti, mi amor! – la sorprendí de sobremanera.

¡Quién me hizo ese milagro! – exclamó ella al ver que después de tomar un trago de licor, me limité a besarla y saborearla.

¡Ya ves, si quieres te lo presento! – le ofrecí presentarle a mi psicólogo.

No gracias, bien, me voy – dijo ella cuando tomó su bolso.

¿Te llevo? – le ofrecí de buena manera.

No gracias, traigo chofer – me aclaró y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

Bien te cuidas mucho y me extrañas – le recomendé.

¿Me besas? – ella se regresó y me pidió otra cosa más extraña.

¡Claro que sí! – dejé el vaso y la envolví en mis brazos, besándola más calmadamente.

¡Hasta pronto! – se despidió de repente.

Hasta pronto, linda – hice lo mismo. ¡Candy! – la llamé y ella al voltearse.

Dime – respondió deteniéndose.

Saludas de mi parte a Ni… - le solté haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

¡Ey! ¿Cómo sabes…? De tu parte… – se sonrió para después salir de mi casa.

Buenas noches – alcé la mano despidiéndola.

Buenas noches – ella hizo lo mismo y lanzando dos besos al aire supe el significado de las palabras de Fredich. Ella y yo estábamos en la etapa en la que nuestros ojos y corazones ya no necesitaban más palabras. Ese era el lenguaje del verdadero amor.

Continuará…


	44. Chapter 41

Capitulo XLI

Desde ese día habían pasado muchas cosas, los regalos para la boda comenzaban a llegar y seguramente había sido obra de mi madre, se estaban acumulando en mi habitación, lo más extraño de todo era que mi novia seguía sin aparecer para mirarlos siquiera. Hacía unos cuantos días en mis constantes visitas a Lacio me di cuenta de que Mo estaba enferma y hoy me tocaría darme mi vuelta para verificar como seguía, a esta hora Paolo seguramente estaba bañando a la camada, pero no lo localizaba y el ruido de los perros tampoco lo escuchaba en el patio contiguo a la entrada del edificio. Últimamente el pent-house de Lacio parecía solitario, lejos estaba de saber que este día no iba a ser todo lo tranquilo de siempre, me encontraba entrando a la sala cuando de pronto la camada pasó por donde caminaba, todos llenos de lodo.

Paolo, Paolo, ¿ya viste a la camada? ¡Está toda sucia! Paolo, ¿dónde estás? – cuestioné al dar un salto hacia atrás cuando vi que un perrito estaba lleno de lodo en un solo flanco.

¡Él no está aquí! – gritó una infantil voz.

¡Santa madre! ¿Quién eres? – pregunté, lo acepto ni por la cabeza me imaginaría que Ni ya había llegado a Lacio, como una hora después lo supe.

¿Quién eres tú? – me preguntó el pequeño.

Busco a Paolo, la jauría está toda sucia – respondí medio sonriente.

Sólo Booster está sucio, los demás no lo están – me respondió preocupado.

¿Quién eres? – el chiquillo no se detendría hasta saber quién era yo, pero yo quería saber quién era él.

No debo hablar con extraños… - respondió evadiéndome de nueva cuenta.

Mi novia vive aquí… - respondí inmediatamente dándome cuenta de que posiblemente su madre era nada menos que Candice, cómo se le parecía, no físicamente claro está.

¡Ella no duerme con hombres! – me gritó de pronto.

Sabes ¿quién es mi novia? – pregunté, iba a averiguarlo tarde o temprano.

No, pero mi mamá no tiene novio, pero si esposo – resolvió confesar.

¿Me podrías decir el nombre de tu madre? – cuestioné, sabia de alguna forma que era terco como lo era Candice.

Маленький, Ni. Perdón ¿quién es usted? – preguntó una chica que buscaba al pequeño.

Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester – le contesté, ofreciéndole mi mano para saludarla.

¡Oh señor Grandchester! Mi señora no ha llegado aún – me contestó al mismo tiempo que me saludaba.

¿Él es Nikcolai…? – quise saberlo, ya que el niño me miraba constantemente.

Sí, él es Ni… ¿gusta tomar algo? – cuestionó la chica, caminando hacia la sala.

No gracias, sólo avisaba – referí siguiéndola un poco más.

Booster se ensució de lodo en el jardín, Evarina – Ni le comentó rápidamente.

Ve por él para asearlo – Evarina le ordenó cálidamente a Ni acariciándole la cabeza.

Sí, permiso – el pequeño asintió y se retiró de allí con una venia y las manos entrelazadas al frente.

Pasa pequeño – en ese momento recordé que Benedetti me había dicho que el pequeño Ni, era todo un soldadito.

¿A qué hora llegará Candice, Evarina? – le pregunté a Evarina.

Dentro de una media hora señor Grandchester, ¿gusta esperarla? – me preguntó Evarina.

Sí gracias, estaré en su habitación – le respondí atento.

Sí señor Grandchester, espere le han traído una mariposa nueva a la señora, ¿quiere verla? – Evarina me interrumpió cuando me dirigía hacia su habitación, ofreciéndome ir a un sitio que no conocía.

Claro, ¿dónde se encuentra? – cuestioné emocionado.

Ahí en la puerta hay un botón, púlselo dos veces seguidas y se abrirá una compuerta – me indica amenamente.

Gracias – agradecí comenzando a retirarme y pulsando el botón indicado dos veces y lo que vi me dejó pasmado.

Permiso – ella hizo lo mismo y desapareció rápidamente.

Lo que vi en esos momentos me maravilló, aunque a ciencia cierta no sé quién le copió a quién, esa parte del departamento no la conocía, era un atardecer muy bonito y más con la variedad de colores, Cristell no era la única que lo había hecho, la idea definitivamente había sido de mi novia y me parecía increíble.

¿Te gusta? – me preguntó Ni sacándome de mi asombro.

¿Perdón? – pregunté distraído.

¿Que si te gusta la nueva mariposa? – cuestionó de nueva cuenta el chiquillo.

¿Cuál es? – quise saberlo, no salía de la belleza de una cuando veía otra y otra.

Esa, la que se ve verde, por allá – me señaló una pequeña mariposa que se encontraba cerca del gran ventanal.

Es… - quise saberlo.

¡Se llama André y será mi hermano! – comentó él emocionado.

André, ¿cómo sabes que se llamará así…? – le tenía que preguntar.

Porque esos son los colores del aura de André, por eso… - afirmó rápidamente.

¿Tú eres Ni? – ahora era hora de que él me lo platicara.

Sí, mi nombre es Nickolai Andley – respondió él con orgullo, al menos esa era una razón más para pensar que este chiquillo era totalmente parecido a mi novia, ¡qué horror!

Me lo imaginaba. ¿Está Andrea aquí? – le pregunté sentándome en una esquina del ventanal.

Sí, es ella – respondió y señaló al mismo tiempo, dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella.

¡Es muy hermosa! – dije y eso era una verdad innegable.

Justo el único rosa que le gusta a mi madre – me contó Ni sentándose a mi lado.

Y ¿cómo es ella? – quería saber qué opinión tenía de Candice.

Es buena… - refirió el pequeño.

Y bonita – agregué sin darme cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta.

Sí también bonita – Ni sonrió al repetirlo.

¿Es cariñosa? – le pregunté, ahora parecía serlo, pero cuando la conocí no parecía serlo.

No siempre, pero si es cariñosa – admitió enfáticamente.

¿Es enojona? – al parecer Ni se parecía tanto a ella que cuestionándolo sabría más que pidiéndole que hablase de ella.

Es triste… a veces – respondió algo diferente a lo preguntado.

¡Se pone triste! ¡¿Por qué? – pensé, obviamente, así como Candice Ni no me iba a soltar nada… o al menos eso pensé.

¡Por su niñez, fue difícil…! – sin embargo, el pequeño se le salió esa información. Obviamente que no esperaba que me lo contase o a lo mejor ella le dijo eso para no mortificarlo con la verdad.

Sabes, haces la misma cara que ella cuando está seria – le dije cuando al hacer una mueca me la recordó.

Estamos conflictuados… - me corrigió.

¿Conflictuados? – cuestioné sacándome una sonrisa.

Sí, pensativos – agregó.

Bien, ¿qué más me cuentas? – le cuestioné como si fuésemos los más grandes amigos.

¿Tú quién eres? – me preguntó sin pena alguna.

Me llamo Terry – le contesto.

¡Tú eres su papá! – exclama fascinado.

¿De quién? – tonta pregunta, sé que me está preguntando.

¡Tú eres el papá de André! – exclama de nueva cuenta.

¿Cómo sabes que soy su papá? – quiero saberlo.

Ella me lo ha contado todo, la otra vez, cuando lloraba, la encontré tirada en el baño… - comenzó a relatarme sin tener el más mínimo cuidado de los acontecimientos pasados.

¿Por que estaba tirada en el baño? – pregunté calmado, pero lejos estaba de sentirla.

Durmió ahí, tenía marcada la alfombra del baño en la mejilla – me contó, enseñándome la forma de la alfombra sobre la mejilla.

Quizás se quedó dormida… - solté solidariamente.

Eso me dijo, que no me asustara – terminó de informar, aunque a ciencia cierta no lo había hecho del todo. Han sido mis mejores vacaciones, ¡han sido locas! – gritó emocionado y se levantó, saltando, es ahí que ahora le creo a Benedetti.

¿Te divertiste? – le pregunté sonriendo un poco.

Sí, me divertí mucho, hicimos cosas que nunca me imaginé que ella haría, ¡es una miedosa! – exclama con júbilo.

Créeme que lo sé y ¿qué más Ni? – le pido que lo haga, ella esto no me lo diría ni, aunque estuviera en peligro de muerte.

Sabes… a veces pienso que mi madre me engaña… - suelta de repente.

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto sin entenderlo, pensé que estábamos hablando de sus vacaciones y me cambió su conversación a otra.

Mi tío Niel… cuando él está cerca se asusta mucho, pero dice que no lo hace… - confiesa.

¿Ha estado cerca, últimamente? – cuestiono mirándolo.

No, creo que está enclaustrado en su casa… no le digas a mi mamá que estuve escuchando detrás de la puerta de nueva cuenta… - me pide preocupado.

No se lo diré, pero me contarás si escuchas algo del tío Niel, ¿verdad? – ahora es mi turno de pedirle un favor implícito.

¡Sí, además me caíste bien! – responde dándome un leve golpe en la espalda.

¡Y tú a mí! – confieso. ¿Tardará tu mamá? – quiero saberlo.

Nickolai Andley Tollentino, ¿dónde estás? – de pronto Candice lo llama.

¡Hola Candice! – me asombra la poca familiaridad que hay entre ellos.

¡Aquí estás! Ya viste ¿cómo dejaste a Booster? – le pregunta acariciándole la barbilla.

Sí mamá… Candice, pero no fue culpa mía, todos se salieron y ya no pude controlarlos – responde él un poco preocupado.

Bueno, ande con Evarina y que te ayude a meterlos a las jaulas – le ordena de pronto, sonriendo por su confesión.

Pero sería descortés que lo dejáramos sólo ¿no lo crees? – indica él con la mirada hacia la esquina donde me encuentro.

¿A quién mi niño? – pregunta ella siendo jalada por Ni hasta donde me encuentro.

¡A él! – refiere cuando me asomó un poco dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta.

¡Hola! – la saludo con un guiño.

¿Terry? – pregunta ella sorprendida.

¡No, el payasito de nieve! – intento hacerle una broma.

¿Has adelgazado? – me devuelve el cuestionamiento sacándome una pregunta que nada tiene que ver con el tal payasito de nieve que no existe.

¡Qué simpática! – refiero haciéndola reír.

¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunta.

Nada, bueno vine a ver a Mo, ha estado enferma. Pero estaba viendo esa mariposa, Evarina me dijo que podía pasar – me justifico por la intromisión.

Claro, dice que apenas me la trajeron, ¿te gusta? – me pregunta directamente, como esperando la contestación.

¡Es hermosa! – respondo.

¡Es André…! – me confiesa, eso es alfo que ya sabía.

¿En verdad? ¿Has platicado con él…? – infiero.

¡Sí, he platicado con él! – me lo cuenta sin tapujos.

Y ¿qué te ha dicho? – cuestiono sacándola de concentración.

Que, ¿cuándo lo harás realidad? – me contesta queriéndome sacar a relucir que yo no quiero hacerlo realidad.

Pues eso si que no lo sé, no pones mucho empeño en ello – le respondo medio reclamándole.

Tú no quieres hacerme el amor… - se justifica yéndose por ese camino.

¿Quién dice que no quiero? Tú te quieres saltar todas las reglas que tú pusiste – le reclamo, ella me impuso no tocarla y ahora me cumple o me deja como estaba.

¿Desde cuándo me haces caso? – me preguntó.

¡Desde que me pediste a nivel nacional o mundial que me casara contigo! – respondo sonriendo y sacándole lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

¡Mera formalidad, ya te había dicho que sí! – se justificó.

Si te lo pedí antes es porque si quería casarme contigo… mi madre está recibiendo regalos de boda en la mansión y ya son demasiados… - me quejo.

¡Aún no me das el anillo! – se queja con aparente gusto.

Y ¿cómo se lo voy a dar? Sino he tenido el gusto de verte – le reprocho, de querer lo quiero hacer desde que andaba con Rocco, pero ella que no pone de su parte.

Cierto… buen punto – ella acepta que así ha sido, sentándose a mi lado.

¿Cuándo le ponemos fecha a la boda? Ya tenemos algunos adelantos… - le suelto acostándome sobre el piso y ella imitándome recarga su barbilla sobre mi pecho y el dorso de su mano.

Ah sí, ¿cómo cuáles? – me pregunta cuando se siente más cómoda.

Mi frac, los mejores diseñadores para el vestido que ya está pagado. Mi madre te espera con la selección de todo lo demás…. – le confieso haciéndola sonreír y protestar por el pago del vestido.

¡Yo quiero pagarlo…! - protesta inevitablemente.

El vestido le toca al novio, así que no repeles – le advierto, le he ganado, la costumbre es la costumbre y ese dinero será bien gastado.

Espera, espera, respira… que tu madre ¿qué? – muy tarde se acordó de lo otro que le había dicho.

Que mi madre quiere ser la madrina principal – explico.

¡No puede estar hablando en serio! Se supone que es la mejor amiga de la novia… - recuerda ella, Paula estaba muy ilusionada con esa idea.

¿Paula? – infiero porque es la única amiga que le conozco.

Puede ser…la verdad no me he detenido a checar eso – miente como si fuera posible eso.

¿Te sientes bien? – cuestiono observándola un poco desvelada.

¡Me siento feliz! – lo admite y eso me hace más feliz.

¿Me amas? – le pregunto, quiero escucharlo de nueva cuenta.

Sí, te amo Terry – admite sonrosada.

Pues prepárate porque nos iremos a Grecia de luna de miel – le informo y de verdad que no me esperaba su respuesta.

¡Estás loco, no iré a Grecia! – exclamó levantándose o al menos lo intentó.

Es un regalo, unas vacaciones a Grecia ofrecimiento de Nikopolidis – la detuve y regresó al piso donde la recargué en sobre mi brazo.

¿En serio? – preguntó cuestionando que dijera la verdad.

¡Sí, tenemos que ir no podemos desairarlo! – mentí un poco, Nikopolidis me había invitado, pero no era verdad que era por la boda.

¡Qué casualidad! – enfatizó ella. ¿Me vas a besar? – pregunta cuando me levanto a verla y me acerco a su rostro, apenas unos milímetros cerca.

¿Tú qué crees? – cuestiono, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Terry… - me interrumpe en el momento en el que iba a comenzar a besarla.

Dime – responde ahogando un suspiro.

Niel… no está en la cárcel… - suelto, sin ser pregunta.

¿Cómo sabes eso? - preguntó ella desconcentrada.

William me lo dijo, que lo tienen en una especie de casa de seguridad, pero que no es la cárcel – le informo echándole la culpa a William y no a Ni.

¿Temes por ello? – pregunto ella como buscando información en su mente.

No y ¿tú? – le regreso la pregunta.

No, mi memoria está en paz – refiere sacándome una sonrisa.

Eso es bueno saberlo – suspira aliviada.

Sí que lo es… Terry – me llama, no me deja disfrutarla como yo quiero.

Dime – respondo.

¡Casémonos en seis meses! – propone de pronto.

¿Seis meses? ¡Es mucho! – protesto, esta no me la ganará.

No cuando soy la única que prepararé la boda… - refiere, si sé que los hombres nos hacemos pato como ella dice con eso de las bodas, pero caramba, esta vez seré diferente, quiero disfrutar de ella preparando algo, algo que sea para ambos.

¿Quién dice que sólo tú la prepararás? – cuestiono haciéndolo parecer incongruente.

Bueno tu madre y yo y quizás mi madre quiera aportar, no sé – resopla intentando levantarse, pero se lo impido.

No mi amor, los dos prepararemos la boda – afirmo sobre ello.

¿Estás hablando en serio? – eso la saca de sus pensamientos, cualquiera que estos fueran.

¡Dos meses! – le propongo.

¡Ni loca! – repela acomodándose mejor.

Bueno, ¡tres meses! – vuelvo al ataque.

¡Dirán que estoy embarazada! – se justifica, lo que los demás digan me vale un reverendo pepino, aunque…

¡Qué se haga realidad! – imploro al cielo.

Está bien, tres meses, pero ni uno más – termina aceptando ante la idea de querer hacerla madre.

Bueno, mi amor, es hora de irme – le informo tratando de levantarme, pero no me lo permite.

¿A dónde te vas? – cuestiona impresionada por mi pronta salida.

A mi casa, debo descansar que mañana saldré de viaje – le informo, rodándome para levantarme.

¿Te demorarás? – inquieta se levanta.

No lo creo, un par de días si acaso – refiero comenzando a pensar mil cosas que hacer.

Bien, te veré después entonces… - suelta ella triste viéndome caminar por el pasillo que hacia la salida.

Bien, te llamo cuando regrese – le digo, dándome la vuelta y tomándola de la cintura, le doy un beso profundo y me voy de su departamento.

Bien – ella se queda desconcertada por el beso dado y al cerrar la puerta, sonrío.

Ya afuera del complejo donde Candice vive, tomo el celular y le llamo a mi asistente.

Bueno, Nympha – la llamo rápidamente.

Señor, ¿se le ofrece algo? – me pregunta Nympha preocupada.

No te asustes, puedes tomar nota, tengo que encargarte algunas cosas – le aseguro notablemente, su supone que se divierta no que se preocupe.

Sí señor… - obedece.

Gracias – después de agradecerle por interrumpirla en lo que hace, le doy la lista de cosas que me gustaría que consiguiera a más tardar… para mañana.

Horas más tarde…, en presencia de Fred y de mi madre.

¡Hola amor! – la saludo cuando escucho que del otro lado de la línea se oyen susurros como si cantara algo.

¡Hola Terry! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Como te va de viaje? – me preguntó, observando una cosa, que no me puso atención.

Muy bien, mi trato se cerró… - le confieso, si Nympha ya tenía todo a la orden.

¡Qué bueno! ¡Felicidades! – me felicitó, al parecer le cantaba a Ni.

Sí, gracias. Candice… - la llamé por su nombre.

¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó.

Mi madre quiere cenar contigo mañana por la noche, ¿puedes? – le pregunté a sabiendas que se preocuparía por el pequeño Ni.

Por supuesto, veré con quién dejo a Ni – me asegura.

Puedes llevarlo contigo, ve de vestido formal – le informo dándole una opción.

Tendré que salir a comprar uno decente – refiere haciéndome sonreír, mi madre me dice que ella lo comprará.

Mi madre me mandó un mensaje, dice que ella te está enviando el vestido en estos momentos – refiere escuchando que Eleonor habla con una casa de modas.

Gracias, ¿sabe mi talla? – pregunta sorprendida.

Sí mi amor – refiero y intenta reírse.

Dale las gracias de mi parte – ella agradeciendo, imposible.

Entonces le llamaré para confirmar, como a eso de las 8, ¿estará bien? – la cito a una hora determinada.

Estaré ahí en punto de las ocho – me dice, apuntándolo en su celular.

Espera… Fred irá por ti a esa hora – se me ocurre, porque ella piensa que será en la mansión y no en el parque.

Bien, lo esperaré – accede gustosa.

Gracias bonita – le agradezco, ella sabe que me despido de muy mala gana.

Gracias Terry, que duermas bien – me desea y cuelga.

Adiós – hago lo mismo y cuelgo.

¿Qué te dijo? – pregunta mi madre.

Que Fred puede pasar por ella a las ocho – refiero contento.

Bien Terry, iré por ella a esa hora – asegura Fred y se despide.

Sí Fred, ¡estoy muy nervioso! – aseguro y mi madre me sonríe.

¡Calma hijo, todo saldrá bien! – me asegura ahora mi madre.

Sí mamá, soy un hombre muy afortunado… - confieso.

Al otro día en la noche ya todo estaba armado. Fred fue por Candice y Ni, que lo saluda cuando el vigilante del edificio toca a su puerta para avisarle que se encuentra esperándola abajo.

Buenas noches, señora Andley – saluda Fred.

¡Hola Fred! Saluda Ni – ella anima al niño a que salude a Fred.

Jovencito – Fred estira la mano para saludarlo.

Nickolai Andley Tollentino, señor – él la acepta y al mismo tiempo se presenta.

Fred… mucho gusto y muy correcto – él se presenta también y agradece la forma en que lo hace.

Gracias – Ni se sonríe con él y mira a Candice.

¿Nos vamos? – cuestiona Fred, al ver que ninguno se mueve.

¡Sí, vámonos! – ahora el emocionado niño se adelanta para abrir la puerta a su madre.

¿Cómo has estado, Fred? – mientras el pequeño Ni lo hace, Candice le pregunta a Fred por su bienestar.

Bien señora, ¿usted? – Fred comienza a platicar amenamente con Fred.

También bien, volviendo a nacer… - le sonríe ante esa expresión.

Me da gusto, señora – Fred parece pasárselo bien cuando ambos platican.

Todo el camino Candice y Ni van platicando con Fred, sobre las cosas que él ha visto y el niño maravillado le pregunta sobre todas ellas. Cuando de pronto Ni pregunta.

¿Ya mero llegamos?

Fred, éste no es el camino a la mansión – Candice no se había dado cuenta, pero sí, ese no era el camino a la mansión.

Lo sé señorita, la señora Eleonor decidió de última hora cambiar el lugar de la cena – refiere Fred tratando de sonar muy serio.

Bien, afortunadamente vengo contigo, si no, no sabría qué hacer – suelta Candy haciendo sonreír a mi mano derecha.

Vamos, es por aquí… ¡oh no! Creo que se me olvidó el chal de la señora Eleonor, Nickolai vas conmigo al coche por él – le pregunta al pequeño.

Sí, le acompaño – el chico accede y de regreso al auto le toma la mano.

Vamos, en un momento regresamos, usted adelántese – le dice Fred, sintiendo que ella no caminará si no es con él, pero al final accede.

Gracias Fred – Candice le agradece y comienza a caminar.

¡Fíjese por dónde camina! – le grita Fred al ver que llega a un camino empedrado.

Sí, gracias – agradece sin voltear mientras Fred y Ni se escurren por otro lado para llegar al lago.

Candice caminaba en medio de un oscuro parque cuando de pronto luces tintineantes aparecieron con cada paso que daba y más adelante comenzaron a aparecer y parpadear huellas, a lo largo de un camino que le indicaban por dónde debían seguir, Candice caminaba atenta a lo que aparecía delante de ella y cuando llegó al final de éste, se topó con la orilla del lago o al menos eso parecía, a la par de ella, las personas que caminaban por ahí se detenían al ver que comenzaban a tocar música y al otro lado del lago salían luces; era un vals, algo conocido por ella, sonrió y observó que aparecía al fondo sobre una especie de pantalla el lago de su país, en tres colores y pronto apareció Italia y ella sonrió cuando apareció una linda mujer de alas plateadas que volaba de México a Italia y caía accidentalmente en Roma, sobándose la cabeza cuando se levantó, al descender la esperaba un deslumbrante caballero de plateada armadura que bajó del Coliseo romano y comenzó a caminar hacia el hada de las alas plateadas.

El gallardo caballero sonrió, se presentó con una venia al hada y tomando su mano la encaminó a su castillo para después llamar a todas las haditas del bosque que concurrían a una celebración y luego de un momento a otro a los lados del lago había velas, muchas y tintineantes, que quisieron decir algo, pero que se les prohibió. De pronto unas luciérnagas salieron naturalmente y comenzaron a iluminar esa oscuridad, se conglomeraron en el centro y unas luces formaron algunas palabras, al parecer contando una historia:

Cuando te conocí era muy desdichado y vacío, cuando te conocí no conocía el amor, cuando te conocí no sabía lo que era anhelar un alma, cuando te conocí no sabía que era amar a una mujer, cuando te conocí no sabía que era pertenecerle a una mujer y cuando te conocí, supe que ese día no volvería a ser el corazón de nadie… ¿Candice, aceptas casarte conmigo?

Candice veía aún al frente, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, intentando no llorar cuando de pronto aparecí vestido de blanco, esperando al lado de ella, hincado y con un anillo en una cajita rosa mexicano donde se encontraba un anillo formado por tres corazones; un zafiro, el mío; una esmeralda, la de ella y un granate el de nuestro pequeño André.

Candice no puede creerlo, me ve a su lado y no dice nada, la miro detenidamente cuando le sonrío y segundos después ella se echa a mis brazos, rodeándome el cuello y besándome el alma, esa de la que nunca dejaré que se vaya y de la que nunca la dejaré separarse, cobijándola en mi pecho y entre mis brazos.

De pronto, todos rompen el silencio que nos acobija con aplausos, hombres y mujeres los ven extasiados, a punto de llorar porque nuestro amor parece sentirse en el aire.

Sí, acepto – me susurra al oído.

Te amo preciosa – respondo cuando ella me sorprende al besarme.

Te amo Terry, ¿cómo sabías? No entiendo, ¿por qué estás aquí? – me cuestiona en evidente sorpresa.

Es lo único que se me ocurrió cuando me dijiste que sólo esperarías tres meses – le reitero que era muy poco tiempo para todo.

¡Me encantó mi amor! ¡Qué cursi eres! – me dice, al parecer me insultó un poco.

Leí Terry el Castor Malhumorado, así que la cursi ¡eres tú! – le devuelvo el insulto a ella, ya que su libro me dio una gran idea.

¿De verdad? ¿Todo? – me pregunta, a sabiendas que para darle luces, un lago y luciérnagas es porque llegué hasta el final.

Eso me dio una idea… - afirmé como buen Grandchester.

Ya veo, fue buena idea entonces. Eleonor – ella asintió, al parecer le había gustado todo, pero… de pronto mi madre se acerca muy sonriente y la felicita. Candice se levanta y se acerca a ella.

Felicidades Candice – dice Eleonor.

Gracias – ella muy contenta la abraza y por fin decidí, al verlas juntas abrazándose y muy felices, estar rodeado de las mujeres más hermosas en mi pequeño mundo: mi nana, mi madre y mi futura esposa.

Continuará…


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo XLII

Señor – Fred me habla de alguna parte, me doy cuenta que se encuentra detrás de mí.

Sí Fred, ¿qué pasa? – pregunto ansioso, pensando que ese insensato se haya enterado de que estoy celebrando mi cena de compromiso.

¡La cena está lista! – expresa Fred sonriente, en verdad que el hombre está feliz.

Bien Fred, avísale a Cosomo que nos moveremos de aquí y que si aparece Niel ya sabe cómo proseguir – sí, pensaba que ese hombre se aparecería en nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

Sí señor, le aviso, permiso – Fred se retira rápidamente dirigiéndose a las cocinas.

Mi amor, mamá, vamos, la cena está servida… - tomó del brazo a mi madre y de la mano a Candy dirigiéndolas a un apartado del invernadero, de ser por ellas nunca más se moverían del lugar donde se encontraban.

¡Sí, allá los alcanzo! ¡Voy por tus hermanos! – Eleonor después de sonreírle a Candy, se disculpa y va en busca de mis hermanos.

Sí mamá, vamos… – apuro a mi novia que toma mi pañuelo para limpiarse el rostro, nunca creí verla llorando de emoción… por algo.

¿Qué tienes? ¿Dónde está Ni? – pregunta ella preocupada al observar como mis ojos la observan mientras sonrío.

Seguro con Fred, creo que le ha gustado estar con él, hay muchas cosas que tocar – le aseguro, Fred se lo había llevado al control de mando de Cosomo.

¿En serio? Terry – me llama, como me gusta escucharle decir mi nombre.

Dime – contesto viendo por donde la estoy arrastrando.

¿Hoy me harás el amor? – pregunta ella, mi Candy, siempre tan oportuna.

¡Ay señora mía! Usted disfrute y deje de andar tentándome – le advierto con sorna y tocándole varias veces el dorso de la mano, digo, no iba a ser el único al que siempre estuviese a punto de…

¿Funciona? – me pregunta con sonrisa malévola.

No, vamos. Dime ¿te gustó la sorpresa? – intento distraerla, suponiendo que eso fuese posible.

Sí, ¿entrenaste a las luciérnagas? – me pregunta audazmente, si supiera.

Digamos que les ordené y ellas lo hicieron – respondí sonriente.

¿Fueron robots? – me preguntó deteniéndose.

Algo así, espero que me lo tomes en cuenta – sugerí riéndome por el rostro de lo que parece ser no había entendido nada.

¡Por supuesto que te lo tomaré en cuenta! – ella por supuesto, pasó delante mío cuando le indiqué que estábamos por llegar. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que le robaría un beso.

¡Hey ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de besuquearse enfrente de los pobres! – reclamó Anthony rompiendo nuestro momento, Dios que hombrecito más insufrible.

¡Anthony, qué inoportuno eres! – lo reprende el señor William.

¡Ah eres tú! Mira que pensé que ¡no ibas a venir! – exclamé sin ganas, pero con muchas de molestarlo.

Por supuesto que iba a venir, no siempre se casa el que fue el amor de mi vida y que fue mía antes que tuya – Anthony responde y dijo lo último muy cerca de mí.

¡Anthony, vete de aquí y deja de molestarlo! – advirtió William.

¡Papá, es la verdad! – se queja por el golpe que su padre le ha dado en la espalda.

Anda, camina adelante, donde te vea, que pareces un chiquillo. Perdónalo Terry, no intenta parecer… lo siento… - se disculpa y camina detrás de su hijo que se siente empujado.

¡Idiota! – le insulto en mi mente, por supuesto.

¿Estás bien? – me pregunta Candy, observándome mientras ella busca motas inexistentes en la solapa de mi traje. Por supuesto que intentaba tranquilizarme.

No me quiero enojar, quizás si le doy un merecido golpe, lo pensaré mejor – refuto, mi mandíbula se tensa repetidamente.

¿Te molesta que él haya sido mi amante? – pregunta abiertamente cuando coloca sus manos en mi pecho haciendo que voltee hacia ella.

No, lo que me molesta es que piense que hayas sido de él, eso es lo que me molesta – recapitulo.

Terry, deja de pensar en eso porque no soy ni de él ni tuya… pero tú, si eres mío – exclama, haciendo que sonría. Sí, Candy es así, feminista.

Sí mi amor, soy tuyo. Mi amor – lo admito, solo quiero ser suyo, al momento que camina delante mío, le llamo.

Dime – responde mientras sigue caminando.

¿Me das un beso? – le pregunto.

¿Sólo un beso? – cuestiona ella de vuelta.

Candice… - le advierto.

Está bien, solo un beso, gruñón – se vuelve y me planta un lento y antojable beso que con los minutos se vuelve más ardiente, eso sí que no, no me obligará a que la tome aquí, en medio del parque.

Candice sí que sabía cómo inquietarme y más cómo hacer que me olvidara de Anthony, sólo un muy largo y profundo beso hizo que mi noche estrellada se hiciera realidad. Candice me tomó de la mano y juntos caminamos al lugar de la cena, que no era para sorprenderse.

Después de unos minutos…

Es bonito – suelta Candy, siempre saliéndose de la conversación inicial.

¿Qué cosa? – le pregunto al no entenderle.

Mi anillo, entiendo que ésta soy yo, que éste eres tú, pero el granate… - señala cada piedra del anillo.

Es André – suelto sonriendo por lo bajo.

¿Rojo? – cuestiona sin entenderlo.

Sí, rojo y grande, mi más grande orgullo – respondo, como si fuera un Grandchester.

¡Qué presumido! – exclama ella sonriendo y brincando por las losas que llevan hacia la entrada de donde sería la cena.

Sí mi amor, ¡ya me urge verlo! ¡Me has contado tanto de él! – expreso emocionado.

Solo te he dicho lo que sé, nada más eso – afirma tajante, como si hablara de cualquier cosa.

¡Es demasiado, quisiera verlo…! – expresé sin el más mínimo cuidado.

Por el momento, tenemos invitados, así que los veremos más tarde… - advierte ella, esperando lograr su objetivo.

Tienes razón, es que cuando me lo imagino me siento tan bien que se me olvida que no te tocaré hasta después de la boda… - suspiro acongojado.

Ya te dije que no me guardes respeto… – intenta hacer que cambie de opinión.

Ni hablar preciosa, ¿cenamos? – le digo cuando llegamos hasta la entrada.

Sí, Terry ¿qué hacemos aquí? – me pregunta cuando la jaló a una entrada privada, siempre me encanta darle sorpresas, esta no se la espera.

¡Espera y verás! – advierto cuando abro una especie de cortina.

¡No es cierto! ¡Mamá, papá, hermanas! – exclama emocionada, nunca la había visto así, al menos no gritando de emoción.

¡Pensé que no iba a gustarle la idea! – se acerca Benedetti que sonríe ante tanto grito.

Yo también, pero mi madre pensó que no era justo para ellos que no supieran lo de su compromiso – respondí ante la socarrona sonrisa de Benedetti.

Candice, ¡qué hermosa estás! – expresa su padre, abrazándola, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla y era una realidad, él la había extrañado.

Gracias papá – respondió y sin más le abrazó, sin soltar una lágrima.

Has estado desaparecida por casi tres años – reclama él. ¿Dónde andabas? – pregunta su padre, atento a su respuesta.

Enferma papá, tuve algunas complicaciones médicas, pero ahora estoy bien – Candy trataba de evitar el tema a toda costa, de eso hablaría con ella más tarde.

¡Qué bueno hija! Felicitaciones por tu matrimonio, ya era hora de que reaccionaras – la reprendió y Candy se limitó a sonreír.

¡Papá! – Candy hizo lo mismo.

Deja de molestar a la niña, ¡eres hermosa! – su madre se la llevó lejos de él.

Como tú mamá, como tú – Candy definitivamente no está hecha para los halagos.

Siempre has sido la hija más independiente – reconoció su madre por la falta de comunicación.

Porque soy 14 años más grande que ella, no porque no quiera que me consientan – recalcó ella, ganándose una reprimenda de parte de su hermana.

¡Hermanita, si tú supieras! – Mirabel me dice emocionada por su situación.

Que te vas a casar en siete meses… - suelta mi novia, haciendo que su hermana se sorprenda y quede sin habla.

¿Cómo supiste? – preguntó sin salir de su asombro, Candy se acercó bastante a ella y pasándole un brazo por la espalda la jaló para secretearse con ella.

Luego nos ponemos al tanto, les voy a presentar a… - Candy se interrumpió cuando soltaron una risita, en verdad que no quiero enterarme de lo que platicaban.

Terry, muchacho ¿cómo le hiciste? Dinos tu secreto – mi padre se acercó a él, tomándole la mano y con la otra dándole un golpe en el brazo.

¿Para qué? – quise saberlo, aunque ya sabía a qué se refería.

Para convencerla por supuesto, ¡es tan terca! – advirtieron todos haciéndome reír.

Créanme que lo sé, pero su hija me ha pedido a nivel nacional que me case con ella – respondí escuetamente.

¿Estabas drogada? – todos le preguntaron, volteando a verla.

Te voy a matar – me advierte, sonriendo. ¿Por qué se lo dices? – esto no me está gustando, esa sonrisa es de burla.

Porque así se los voy a enseñar, sí Fred lo tiene grabado – le digo, ganándome un puño de su parte.

No me caes bien – comenta haciendo que me doble de la risa. Cada día me doy cuenta de una nueva faceta.

A mí sí, mi amor y aún tengo más sorpresas – le digo esperando que no refunfuñe por ninguna de ellas.

A ver cuñado, dime ¿la drogaste? – Mirabel también me preguntó muy en secreto.

No para nada – respondí ganándome un beso al otro lado de la habitación.

Señor – Fred entró sigilosamente y lo sentí detrás de mí.

Me permiten, si Fred – me acerqué a él.

Ya está lista la cena, señor – me informó de nueva cuenta, recordando que no deberíamos de demorarnos más.

Comienza a servir Fred, por favor – le pido y me reúno con Candy.

Sí señor – acata la orden.

Pasemos a cenar, ya habrá tiempo para que conversemos – animo a los demás, dejando que se adelanten.

Me debes todos los detalles – aclara Mirabel.

Por supuesto, ven amor – la tomé de la cintura para besarla cuando veo que los demás se retiran de allí.

Vamos, ¿qué hay de cenar? – mi novia siempre saliéndose por la tangente.

Te gustará, he visto lo que comes y lo considero insuficiente, por eso te preparamos… cocina mexicana – le conté animosamente.

¡No es cierto! ¡Um qué rico! – Candy, Candy, nunca cambiará.

Eres una golosa, mi amor – le dije, haciendo que aquella hermosa mujer, cambiara a una muy diferente, una que no conocía.

Jajajaj un poco, hace tanto tiempo que no como mi comida – responde ella.

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos, todos estaban muy felices por nosotros, justo cuando sus hermanas se llevaron a Candy para platicar con ella, la llamó Archie. Comenzando el baile, mi madre nos llevó hacia las afueras.

Alguien que nos diga ¿dónde está Candice? – solicitó una voz en el fondo del invernadero.

Aquí – ella alzó la mano, los Rocco estaban riéndose con ella.

Linda Candice, ven aquí. Como es tradición, la familia Grandchester te dará la bienvenida a la familia – anunció Eleonor sonriente.

Sí, espérenme, voy y vengo – advirtió Candice.

Terry, ¿dónde estás? – mi madre debía hacerlo, ¿hoy?

Fred, quedamos en que no lo haríamos, no firmaré un contrato prenupcial – advertí claramente a mi madre.

Lo sé, ella tampoco lo hará y sabes que no necesita hacerlo – respondió mi madre cuando llegue hasta ella, de la misma manera.

Bien, ¿entonces? – apuré la respuesta.

Anda hijo, es tradición familiar – Eleonor debió de haberme pedido mi opinión.

¿De qué se trata todo esto? – preguntó Candy ansiosamente.

De que no habrá cena de pedida de compromiso si no hacemos esto… así – y tuve que contarle.

¿Algo de lo que tenga que preocuparme? - Candy susurró.

En realidad, no, será divertido, vamos mi madre nos espera – la tomé de la mano y la jalé.

Terry, ya has pasado por este paso mucho tiempo, cuatro veces para ser exactos, así que ya sabes que hacer, ¿verdad? – la curiosidad de Candy era infinita y no todo lo sabía, dado que estábamos presentes, pero desaparecíamos pronto.

¿Es necesario mamá? ¡Me la vas asustar! – dije haciendo que los ojos de Candy fueran enormes.

Sí, es necesario – advirtió ella.

¿De qué hablan? – Candy la nerviosa apareció.

Comencemos, síganme – nos dijo a ambos y se fue rápidamente.

Mi madre no abandonaría la causa, delante de nosotros se encontraba mi madre, mis hermanos con sus esposas, William y los padres de Candice

¿Te gustó la comida? – le pregunté a Candice, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Sí, me encantó, pero todo fue tan rápido – aseguró.

Sí, todo fue rápido y para qué tener dinero si no se usa sabiamente – respondí atento.

Bien dicho, eso también lo dirás después, espero que no te de un infarto cuando me la pase comprando – me advirtió divertida.

Te aseguro que así, no será – aseguré determinado.

Por cierto, quiero que me digas algo… pero primero ven te tengo una sorpresa – le dije, todos los que iban delante de nosotros, desaparecieron de nuestra vista y eso fue lo que ella se dio cuenta cuando alzó la vista. De pronto le tapé la vista con una mano y comenzamos a caminar.

Esto es ¿necesario? – preguntó ansiosa.

Por supuesto que es necesario… - respondí.

La llevé a un lugar decorado con naturaleza ancestral, era una especie de invernadero cubierto por lindas flores, de colores e iluminado por la luz de la luna, todo era hermoso, esperaba que se le hiciera conocido, comencé a caminar hacia el centro del invernadero y allí entre todas esas flores se encontraba un lecho con dosel, cubierto de seda y gasa, en colores pastel y en medio de éste, ropa de dormir, una charola con té y frutas. Destapé sus ojos.

¿Te gusta? – le pregunté abrazándola por detrás y besándole la mejilla.

Sí mi amor, pero pensé que… - ella por supuesto tenia que romper el momento.

Lo medité una noche y quise probar mi suerte… - aseguré, sabiendo que Candy no era del todo romántica.

Sí quiero – afirmó entonada.

Sí quieres, ¿qué? – le pregunté.

Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Terry – respondió ella, ¡sonrojándose! ¿No era cierto?

¿Estás segura? – quería confirmación.

Tú… ¿estás seguro? – quiso saber.

Muy seguro, pero si no quieres, no hay problema – resolví dejarlo por la paz.

Terry – me llamó lo más rápido que pudo.

Sí – respondí.

Hazme tuya, por favor – otra vez por favor, me pregunto si a Anthony se lo pediría de la misma forma, no es tan seguro que mis pensamientos vayan por ahí.

Ven, primero vamos por lo primero, toma esto y cámbiate, yo haré lo mismo – sí, ya habíamos llegado al lecho y tomando la ropa de dormir, la extendí para asegurarle que lo que pensaba iba a ocurrir.

Pero nos quitaremos todo… - suelta Candy, la romántica.

Lo sé, pero lo haremos de una forma… diferente – respondo atento.

Bien – me responde y se retira a cambiarse detrás de un biombo colocado anteriormente.

Sí Candy se había tomado su tiempo, mi madre, hermanos, cuñadas, William y los padres de Candy encendieron unas velas que se encontraban colgadas a unos seis metros del lecho. Todos estaban sonrientes, he de decir que mis suegros tenían una cara de contrariados, al parecer ellos pensaban que Candy y yo, ya teníamos intimidad, pero no era así. Con los pasos de Candy, me sacó de mis pensamientos y nerviosa dio un traspié.

Ven mi amor, ¿estas nerviosa? – le pregunté, por supuesto que lo estaba.

Un poco – ella lo acepta dudosa.

Tanto para mí como para ti, debe ser natural – le informo tranquilizándola.

Lo sé, pero… eres tan bello – sino fuese Candy la que me lo dice, no me lo creería.

Como tú mi amor, algún día seré grande para ti – me asegura.

Te amo, Terry – ella se acerca y comienza a besarme mientras que los demás colocan las velas en las lianas de donde las agarraron y las sueltan para que comiencen a moverse mientras se alejan. Ahí es que comienza a oírse una música de chelo.

Te amo, Candice – le confieso, mientras profundizo el beso.

Yo esperaba que ese momento fuese el mejor de todos cuando de pronto siento que gime, aunque más bien parecía que tuviese dolor y todo se vuelve un caos. Cosomo llega hasta nosotros con todos los demás, cargados de radios y buscándola.

Candy, Candy ¿dónde estás? – le pregunté repetidamente, dentro del bosque.

Ya la encontré, ahí… - señaló Anthony rápidamente, la figura ebria de Candy pasaba delante de nosotros, entre los árboles.

Terry, ¿no me digas que le diste alcohol? – cuestionó William, enojado.

No, está mal del riñón, ¿lo recuerdas? – me defendí.

Entonces, ¿qué sucede? – volvió al ataque.

¿Qué hiciste animal? – me reclama Rocco.

¡Yo no hice nada! – le contesto en la misma entonación.

Entonces ¿por qué está así? – me reclama, eso es precisamente lo que no sé, cuando llega Benedetti.

Benedetti ¡revísala! – le ordeno cuando ha sido capturada por Fred y Cosomo.

¡Ah ya veo! Niel debe andar cerca – me asegura sin aun hacerle nada.

¿Por qué lo dices? – quiero saber.

Un dardo con alcohol, por eso – me lo enseña y yo maldigo a ese hombre.

¡Maldición! Ese hombre… todo iba tan bien – exclamo levantándome y estrellando un florero al piso y dando ordenes a todos. Fred y Cosomo vengan conmigo, Benedetti llévala a su departamento y procura que nadie los siga. Dile a mi madre que se lleve a Ni a mi mansión, espero poder llegar por él mañana, por favor. Vamos – los dos hombres y los hombres de Cosomo nos siguieron que repartidos peinamos todo ese lugar sin encontrar a nadie, si niel había estado ahí, ya no se encontraba más. ¡Te odio, Niel Leagan! – exclamé aventando tiros al cielo.

Pasaron unos días y Candy ya se encontraba repuesta y trabajando.

¿Qué haces, Candy? – pregunto viéndola que esta absorta en un libro.

Leo, lectura ligera – responde, sin levantar la mirada.

¿Estás leyendo la de las sombras? – le preguntó al acercarme para darle un beso.

Sí, necesito pensar en una escena y no tengo ideas – responde metiéndose un gajo de naranja en la boca.

Ese es el trabajo que me dijiste que harías sin que yo te siguiera – le pregunto a Candy.

Sí, nunca debes interrumpirme – responde sin despegar los ojos de su lectura.

¿Ni, aunque tiemble? – cuestionó.

No – responde escueta.

¿Ni, aunque haya tormenta? – vuelvo a preguntar.

No – responde lo que me hace reír.

Y si ¿quiero hacerte mía? – pregunto, quizás ahora levante la mirada.

No – y responde de la misma manera.

Vaya, tendremos problemas con eso – resuelvo.

Tú los tendrás, yo estaré ocupada – responde pasando la vuelta a las páginas.

Definitivamente no me darás tregua con esto – intuyo en voz alta.

No – responde metiéndose otro gajo de naranja.

Estuve preocupado… - tenia que decírselo, en realidad estábamos besándonos cuando salió de mis brazos en ropa de dormir corriendo como loca, no sabía que había sucedido.

Niel apareció, ¿verdad? – me preguntó, a sabiendas que ella no recordaba mucho.

Eso creemos, estabas ebria y lo que le sigue – le aseguro muy sonriente de solo acordarme que nuestra entrega de amor, la primera, fue un fracaso.

Creo que no me cae bien el alcohol – responde volviendo a su lectura.

Para nada, pero Cosomo no logró encontrarlo, lanzó esto a una de tus piernas – le muestro el dardo que tengo en una cajita del escritorio.

¡Vaya! Pensaba que me atacaría – resuelve ella sacándola de concentración y cerrando el libro que leía hasta ese momento.

Candy – la llamé.

Dime – respondió viendo lo que había puesto en el respaldo del sillón.

Ponme atención – le pedí que me hiciera caso.

¿Qué pasa? – me miró atenta.

Quería que sucediera – respondo, afirmándolo.

Lo sé, pero siempre nos interrumpen – comenta ella molesta con plena intención de regresar al libro.

Eso parece – lo acepté colocando mi mano sobre el libro. Candy – la llamé quitándole el libro.

Mmmm – me mira y no sabe qué es lo que estoy pensando.

¿A dónde dejaste a Ni? – le pregunto.

¡Si yo no lo tengo y tú tampoco lo tienes, entonces Eleonor se ha de estar divirtiendo! – exclama ella divertida por el hecho de que ellos estarán divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? – cuestioné curioso.

Lo supuse, Fred no tiene una casa a la cual llegar que no sea la tuya – respondió normalmente. ¿Cómo me bajaste la borrachera? – preguntó de pronto.

Pregúntale a Benedetti, no sé qué te dio – respondo sentándome cerca de ella.

Ah bien, pero entonces ¿qué harás? – preguntó ella.

¿Cuándo? – cuestiono sin entenderla.

¿Ahorita? – me pregunta, sabiendo que quiere hacerlo realidad.

¿Seducirte? – repregunto.

¡No, no, no, estoy trabajando! – dice ella quitándome el libro de las manos.

Lo sé, pero también sé que tengo sueño – le contesto desinflándole las ganas de seducirme.

Mas tardó Candy en dormirse que yo lo hiciera, por lo que ella al quedarse dormida, comencé a buscar algunas cosas en su clóset hasta que me topé con un neceser negro, lo abrí y vi algunas pastillas. Me vestí y encargué a Candy con Evarina, tomé su auto y salí en busca de Benedetti que se había quedado en un hotel cercano a Lacio, por si Candy necesitaba algo.

¡Hola, Terry! – me saluda Benedetti.

Hola, me puedes decir ¿qué es esto? – pregunto atento.

Mmm ¡te va a matar! Si descubre que lo has encontrado – responde solo con ver lo que mi mano contiene.

Son lo que me imagino… - sugiero.

Sí, anticonceptivos y post day – responde, dándose la vuelta.

¿Toma anticonceptivos? – le pregunto incrédulo.

Los tomó un tiempo… creo – responde, sin darle importancia.

¿Creo? – cuestiona, cómo es posible que siendo su médico no lo sepa.

Yo no era, ni soy su médico ginecólogo… - advierte Benedetti.

¿Quién lo era? – quise saberlo.

No lo sé, ella no habla de eso, con nadie – me responde sin verme.

Me estás diciendo que toma esto y no sabes ¿quién es el médico? – le pregunto.

Exactamente, parece que no sabes que Candy esconde información – chasquea la lengua una vez me lo ha dicho todo.

No quiero que tome esto cuando esté conmigo – le grito, como si él me hiciera caso.

Eso debes platicarlo con ella, no conmigo. Si te preocupa que te contagie de algo, estás seguro, ella se hace estudios constantes y periódicos – me asegura mordiendo un emparedado.

Eso es bueno saberlo, pero no me preocupa, alguno está vencido – quizás se le haya olvidado tirarlos.

Mmm no, todos caducan en dos años y éste tiene 5 pastillas menos – afirma y sigue comiendo.

Está ¿tomándolas? – me exalto.

Sí, bueno…muy probablemente – refiere él volviendo a la comida.

No es necesario, tú sabes como soy, si resulta embarazada me haré cargo de André y ella lo sabe – digo lo primero que me viene a la mente, pero si ella sabe que tendremos a André como primer hijo.

Quizás sea Paula… - suelta.

¿Su doctora? – cuestiono.

Probablemente – suelta tomando un poco de leche.

Bien, vamos al departamento – informo.

Sera mejor que no, tú no sabes cómo se pone cuando abusan de su confianza, prepárate para una buena pelea – me advierte.

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto.

Recuerdas en ¿dónde? ¿Cómo estaba colocado? Y entre ¿qué encontraste este neceser? – me pregunta y yo que voy a saber.

Sí, creo, ¡da igual! ¿Cómo es eso? – no entendía de lo que hablaba.

Pues espero que te de igual cuando te visite el dragón – se mofa de mí.

¿Qué es eso Benedetti? – pregunto ignorando de qué me habla.

Ella es el dragón – me mira y se va riendo.

¡Exageras, hombre! – exclamo, no creo que Candy tenga tan exagerado su carácter.

Eso es lo que vas a ver – me advierte tomando su saco y enfilándose al baño para asearse y acompañarme a casa.

Mientras en el departamento de Candy…

¡Evarina! – Candy llamó a su mucama.

Sí señora – respondió al acudir con ella.

¿Tomaste mi neceser de medicamentos? – preguntó enfadada.

No señora, todo lo dejé como usted lo puso – respondió ella intimidada.

Gracias Evarina. ¿Terry? – me llamó al verme entrar.

Dime – respondí sin verla a los ojos, justo cuando Benedetti jalaba a Evarina a la cocina.

¿Estuviste esculcando mis cosas? – me gritó apenas la miré.

Buscaba una frazada cuando me topé con una bolsa cuadrada negra – respondí lo primero que me vino a la mente.

Y viste ¿qué eran? – cuestionó roja.

No, sólo lo dejé ahí donde estaban, ¿por qué? – por qué no se me quita la manía de querer saber algo que ya sé.

¿Entre los camisones? Terry, no me gusta que se metan con mis cosas, tú tienes tus secretos y yo los míos, deja de estarte entrometiendo con mis cosas – resolvió alejándose de ahí.

Pues ¿qué hay ahí eh? – preguntó.

¡Nada que te importe! – responde ella furiosa.

Candice no necesitas ser grosera conmigo – reclamo, quién me manda.

¡No soy grosera, eres un metiche! – se queja y al entrar a su habitación azota la puerta.

Mejor me voy antes de que digas algo de lo que ambos nos arrepintamos – resuelvo decirle sin darme cuenta que me ha lanzado una pelota.

¡Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, no quiero verte por el momento! – me grita cuando veo que la pelota viene hacia mi rostro, afortunadamente logro esquivarla.

Sabes Candy, ¿cómo quieres que André nazca si te tomas esas pastillas? – se las enseño en la mano que tengo libre.

¡Eres un cretino! – Candy se abalanza hacia mí y me da tremenda bofetada. ¿Qué te crees? ¡Eh! ¿Qué derecho crees que tienes de prohibirme que las tome? Pues pierdes el tiempo… - Candy enfadada se dio la vuelta y al oírme quejarme volvió a atacarme.

Candy, ¿qué te pasa? – le reclamé tomando la mejilla con mi mano derecha.

¡Lo que me pasa es que me quieres gobernar! – el dragón había hecho presencia y justo cuando estaba por asestarme otro golpe…

Continuará…

Hola chicas, espero que no se hayan olvidado de Terry, regresando con un super capítulo y yendo hacia la recta final y sobre todo ya reestablecida, les doy las gracias a las chicas que esperaron la continuación de esta historia. Gracias por ello, a leer chicas.


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo XLIII

Llegue justo a tiempo – dice Benedetti, la verdad no sé qué hacia allí.

¿Qué haces Benedetti? – le pregunta Candice.

Vamos, necesitas calmarte… - Benedetti le toma la mano y la sostiene para después hacerlo de los brazos.

¡Él es el que necesita tu ayuda! ¡Sólo quiero que me dejen sola! – grita Candice, no entiendo lo que pasa.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto sin entender nada.

Terry ve a la sala, yo la tranquilizo… - me pide él, casi obedeciéndolo.

Pero… - increpo, sin saber por qué rayos estoy haciéndolo.

Anda, deja que la controle – me pidió cuando Candice comenzó a zafarse de su agarre.

¡Y tú doctorcete de cuarta… déjame en paz! – le gritó a ella.

¡Candy ya estate quieta o me veré en la necesidad de sedarte, pórtate bien! – le pide abrazándola fuertemente.

Horas más tarde…

¿Qué pasó allá? – le pregunté cuando vi que salía de la habitación de Candice.

Problemas de comportamiento, hablé con Paula, ella no está tomando eso, sólo las tiene ahí porque las tomaba cuando ella y Anthony tenían relaciones… por precaución – responde Benedetti, observándome.

¿Qué me ves? – cuestiono enfadado.

Nada Terry, sólo me pregunto si tendrás la paciencia para que ella se abra, quizás quieras platicar con Albert… - me sugiere dudando un poco de su propuesta.

Es incómodo, además ella no quiere verlo… - respondo cualquier incoherencia.

Lo sé, pero yo no hablé de ella, sino de ti – sugiere de nueva cuenta.

Ayer que estábamos a punto de hacer el amor era tan… diferente y ahora… - solté sin recato alguno, no creía ni la más mínima idea de que él no supiera de sus contactos con Albert y Anthony.

Desgraciadamente para todos, Candy es una niña en esos menesteres… tenle paciencia – me pidió él, como en una súplica.

Se la tengo, pero no sé, ¿por qué este cambio de actitud? – cuestiono, le juraba que no entendía por qué.

Terry… - Candy me llamó atenta.

¿Qué pasa? – le contesté muy serio, mirando de reojo como ella se acercaba y como su médico se retiraba silenciosamente.

¡Me perdonas! – ella hizo algo que nunca me espere. ¡No sé qué me pasó! ¡No era para tanto! ¡Perdóname! – ella se encontraba arrodillada pidiendo perdón, algo no estaba bien.

No Candy, levántate, sólo no te entiendo, a veces quisiera dejar todo por la paz y devolverte tu libertad – respondí, quise que sintiera lo que estaba sintiendo en ese tiempo, pero tampoco me esperaba lo que contestaría.

¡Quizás eso sea lo mejor! ¡Estoy dañando tu cordura, lamento hacerte perder dos años de tu vida! – ella se estaba rindiendo, en mi cara, ¿qué era lo que se pensaba?

Candy, ¿ya no me amas? – quería que me lo dijera, que ella me lo dijera a la cara.

Sí, pero siempre soy así y no quiero serlo, pero no puedo evitarlo… - al menos me amaba, se veía como si estuviese castigándola por algo.

¿Por qué eres así, conmigo? – le pregunté, observando si había motas en mi camisa.

No sé por qué soy así conmigo misma, entenderé si el que no me ama eres tú… - no podía creerlo, Candice no tenía veinte años para… claro, Candice es una niña… o adolescente más bien.

¡Con locura Candy! ¡Quiero hacerte mía cada mañana! No sólo en el aspecto carnal, quisiera impregnarte en mi piel y así no olvidar que me tienes muy enamorado – si ella quería comportarse así, yo también podría usarlo.

¡Terry, que cursi! – me dijo ella cuando tomándola de los brazos la levanté para abrazarla.

Me estoy volviendo cursi por ti mi amor - ¡bingo! Ese era el modo para Candice.

¡Hey ustedes dos, dense un tiempo! – soltó Benedetti, justo cuando la besaba. Ni llegó con Eleonor y Fred – terminó por decir y desaparecer de allí.

Gracias – respondió Candice, avergonzada.

Mamá, mira lo que Fred me compró hoy en la mañana – tuve que dejarla ir, finalmente Ni había llegado.

¡Qué bonito! ¿Cómo se dice? – preguntó Candice a Ni.

Gracias Fred, ¡me encantó tu regalo! – responde Ni, sintiendo que era algo super maravilloso.

De nada pequeño, es un gusto que así haya sido – responde Fred, observando la sonrisa del niño.

Fred no me lo mal acostumbres, Ni, no recibe regalos sino hace algo antes, Evarina ¿puedes llevarlo a su habitación, por favor? – ordena Candice y advierte a Fred, lo que lo hace sonreír.

Sí señora, permiso – ambos, Evarina y Fred respondieron al mismo tiempo.

¿Te quedas a cenar, Francesco? – cuestionó Candice, como si nada, al parecer él si sabía cómo manejarla.

Por supuesto, ¿Evarina hará la cena? – cuestionó rápidamente.

Sí, preparará tu platillo favorito… - sonrió ella.

Bien – Benedetti lo aceptó y se dirigió a su habitación, no sabía que tuviese una

Ven Terry, tengo que platicar contigo… - me dijo ella, tomándome de la mano y jalándome hacia algún lado de la terraza.

Ahora no quiero platicar, será mejor que me vaya – no tenia que poner todos mis deseos, mi cuñada me dijo hay que darse a desear…

¡No te estoy preguntando, ven… sígueme! – claro que a ella eso no le iba a importar. Cuando Albert y yo concebimos por error a Andrea, digo por error porque ella no estaba planeada, lo hicimos debajo de un manto de estrellas, la bóveda fue nuestro refugio. Sabes ¿por qué hice este mariposario? – cuestionó ella sonriente.

No – solté sin pena, pensaba que a ella le gustaba ponerse en peligro.

Porque alguna vez quise encontrar al hombre que me amara sin importar lo que planeara para deshacerme de él, entonces tenemos justo nueve horas para la cena, el camino libre, Francesco se encargara de Ni y tú y yo disfrutaremos de este tiempo juntos… - me dijo ella abrazándome por el cuello.

¿Qué haremos? – pregunté como si no entendiera lo que yo quería…anoche.

Lo que tú quieras… platicar, comer, jugar, admirarlas o que me hagas el amor – respondió caminando hacia una salida que no había visto anteriormente.

¿Podemos estar desnudos? – quise tantear el terreno, obviamente.

Sí – respondió.

¿Toqueteándonos? – volví a preguntar.

Sí – afirmó.

¿Sin hacer lo otro? – cuestioné profusamente interesado.

Sí – volvió a contestar afirmativamente.

¿A todo lo que te diga, responderás que sí? – cuestioné.

Sí mi amor, a todo – respondió muy sonriente.

¡Qué interesante! – admití que así era.

Quiero que dejes de colgarlas... en la bóveda – solicité o más bien ordené.

No abuses, dije aquí, no en todos lados – contestó desanimándome.

Sólo probaba…mmm que bien hueles… ¿cuándo lo preparaste? – pregunté cuando porque nunca vi que lo hiciera.

Ayer en la noche, antes de que me pusiera a leer – respondió como si nada y al salir por esa puerta que nunca vi, salimos a una especie de jacuzzi.

¡Ah con razón andabas de aquí para allá! – razoné en voz alta.

Sí, por cierto, hablé con Albert… - que fácil forma tenía de salirse por la tangente.

Y eso fue todo lo que quise escuchar, la tomé de la cintura y la llevé hasta la pared, ella emitió un gemido, no es que el tema "Albert" me pusiera de malas, si no que ella no contaba con que ya no quería seguir hablando, por supuesto que menos de él, su mirada era de sorpresa y segundos después ella tomó mis labios y yo, yo sólo me dejé llevar. Iba a romper la promesa de no tocarla… lo de anoche sería diferente por dos razones: uno porque era tradición familiar y otro porque ella se lo merecía, me había coaccionado hasta el cansancio.

¡No hagas ruido! – en cualquier momento nos descubrirían.

Esta habitación tiene paredes aislamiento acústico, así que no te preocupes – comentó alegre.

Eso se escucha muy bien – y lo era, era la mejor noticia que pudiera haberme dado.

Candy caminó un poco y al abrirse la bata descubrí lo que tenía guardado para mí, el camisón que le había regalado mi madre anteanoche en la cena y sólo eso, la hermosa silueta de mi hada me sacaba de concentración; de pronto se escuchó el chasquido de sus dedos y las persianas del ventanal comenzaron a cerrarse, la música de fondo comenzó a escucharse, el trinar y cántico de algunos pajarillos, el revoloteo de alas, fue algo que no pararía de escuchar en ningún momento, pensé que la música era continua y repetitiva, pero no, esa pieza resultó. Ella volvió a tronar los dedos y aparecieron luces de filamento óptico, era precioso admirar a las mariposas, me asombré al ver detrás de mí, lo que sucedía y cuando me di cuenta, el camisón de mi ninfa se encontraba tirado en el lugar donde la había dejado anteriormente.

La busqué con la mirada, pero nada, dónde podría esconderse en tan pequeño espacio, eso sí que no lo sabía. Cuando de pronto sentí unas manos recorrer mi cuerpo y rodearlo, la tenía frente a mí, con el cabello suelto ocultándole sus pechos, ella comenzó a quitarme la camisa para luego seguir con la playera y cuando terminó con ello, bajó hasta uno y el otro, los calcetines, el pantalón del traje y por último el bóxer, dejándome desnudo y cuando eso pasó, ella comenzó a besarme los dedos, luego los dorsos de la manos y las palmas acunaron su rostro, al tiempo que me miraba a los ojos, tocaba mi abdomen y mis brazos, yo hacía lo mismo tratando de contener la urgencia de hacerla mía, de pronto una voz se oyó en el fondo… ella comenzó a besarme, haciéndome suyo, sintiendo el roce de sus pezones en mi pecho resistiendo el abrazarla con toda mi fuerza y seguía besándome cada centímetro de piel con delicadeza y yo seguía disfrutando de esa inocente caricia.

Terry… Terry…Terry… Terry – mencionó, con un amor y anhelo como siempre quise que una mujer lo hiciera.

Sólo era mi nombre, sólo mi nombre dicho por ella, cuando mi hada llegó a mi abdomen me sentí extasiado, escuché como el ventanal derecho se abría y se escuchaba agua… Candy me tomó de la mano y me condujo hacia la salida, por un pasillo llegamos a una especie de solar y me dijo al oído…

Hay dos escalones – me avisó a tiempo.

Titubeante sentí el borde de la escalera y bajé dos escalones, como me había dicho para después sentir la cálida agua en la que me estaban introduciendo, decidí abrir los ojos cuando ella me besó y sí, era un jacuzzi, privado, muy privado y entonces ella me siguió besando, preferí cerrar los ojos de nueva cuenta, retiró su cabello de sobre sus senos y se pegó a mi pecho, Dios, la sentí totalmente desnuda y a mi casi se me sale el alma del cuerpo, ahora sé lo que encantó a Anthony o a Albert, pero esto era diferente y yo seguí besándola, acariciándola y ella gemía y el agua salpicaba y rebotaba entre las paredes del jacuzzi. Ella emitió un gemido ahogado cuando le toqué su centro, sabía de alguna forma que tenía que prepararla, una parte de mí comenzaba a despertarse, levantándose como un asta, hambrienta y sedienta. Quería hacerla mía, pero ella quería jugar, así que pegó más su pecho en el mío y me tomó una mano para dirigirla hacia su seno, para que lo tocara y me sentí en la gloria, no podía evitarlo, mi boca dejó sus labios y chupé su pezón, lo mordí, jugué con este un rato y luego ella comenzó a gemir más.

Pocas veces habíamos hablado de esto y supe por Fredich que debía de incitarla como un hombre y no porque no supiera como se le incita a uno, Fredich decía que a ella le gustaba la adrenalina y entonces intenté probar con las endorfinas, mi hada estaba muy excitada, sus pezones eran más oscuros y duros y pronto comenzó a querer adelantarse, pero no la dejé, seguí torturándola con sus senos, comiéndome cada uno de ellos o estrujándolos delicadamente con mis manos. Mi virilidad estaba a tope, por lo que no la iba a tomar en el agua, de la cintura la saqué de ahí y tomando mi virilidad la dirigí sobre su entrada mientras la besaba, ella se recostó en el pasto esperando algo, pero yo quería hacerlo a mi manera, era la primera vez que lo hacía sin protección… quería sentirla, me urgía, pero debía esperar, comencé a friccionar mi punta sobre su entrada haciéndola estremecer.

Terry – me ansió.

Pronto, preciosa – respondí para solo introducirlo un poco, en espera.

Seguí besándola, seguí acariciándola, haciendo que ella llegara al éxtasis justo cuando empujé con fuerza, sí, lo había logrado, mi hada convulsionó sus paredes alrededor de mi miembro y fue una delicia, entonces comencé a moverme muy lentamente, sabía por ella, que era multiorgásmica y quería probarla de cualquier forma, así que muy pronto al sentir mis movimientos comenzó a poner de su parte, sí, le estaba haciendo el amor a la mujer que amaba más que a mi vida; los besos eran cadenciosos, a la par que las embestidas, intenté levantarla, pero ella arqueó la espalda y abrió más las piernas dándome total acceso a ella, definitivamente quería que la poseyera. Ella tomó de a un lado de nosotros, dos latas y las abrió, colocó una al lado de su cabeza y la otra en su pecho.

Tómala con tus manos… – me pidió entre jadeos.

Así lo hice, puse una mano en una lata mientras ella colocaba los pies en el paso y con la otra mano coloqué un poco de esa grasa y después froté ambas manos para luego comenzar a jugar con sus senos, de alguna manera tenía que quitarle a mis manos el exceso de grasa y luego sin pensármelo todo fue grandioso, ella comenzó a llevarme a sensaciones nuevas, hizo que lamiera cada seno y esa interesante grasa o lo que yo pensaba que lo era, se volvía polvito alcoholizado y así fue como me llevó a un mayor éxtasis.

Parecía que Candy no quería moverse de ahí, ella estaba disfrutando al máximo, tan concentrada que pensé que no podía ser cierto, Candy era y seguiría siendo despistada y distraída por toda su vida, ¿cómo era que pudiese estar concentrada? Por ello decidí darle lo que quería, comencé a moverme más rápido, sus senos se movían al mismo tiempo que mis embestidas y luego ya no pude controlarlo más, no sé si era por el alcohol o por desearla tanto.

¡Candy…! - susurré apenas con un susurro.

Sí mi amor, aquí te cobijaré… – respondió ella entre gemidos por la fuerza con la que empujaba.

¡Dios Santo! ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡No podía ser ella…! Sentía una especie de éxtasis desconocido para mí, no sabía si eran sus gritos de liberación, la forma como pronunciaba mi nombre o el sentir como sus convulsiones me apretaban… quizás era porque en esta ocasión no había una barrera que me lo impidiera como con otras mujeres, mi corazón se enardecía con cada gemido y con cada sollozo de su parte… espera, ¿sollozo? ¿Candy estaba llorando? Alcé la vista para darme cuenta que con el suave temblor que yo le producía también se encontraba con una lágrima que en esos momentos caía y mi corazón se estrujaba de pensar que la había lastimado, pero no, no era un quejido de dolor, eso hizo que pensara… ¡era ella, era ella la mujer que había esperado! Esa que algún día hacia unos cuantos años mi madre había dicho, cómo olvidarlo, cómo olvidarlo ahora que mi corazón lo sentía. Y… eso me dejó caer sobre su pecho, con el último aliento que logré contener ya que al mismo tiempo que mi virilidad vaciaba mi semilla dentro de ella, no dejaba de extasiarse, era poco creíble, digo… los hombres damos por hecho que tan sólo el coito es lo único que nos da placer y no, por supuesto que eso era más que una creencia y sí, ella terminó después de mí y a mí me dejó más que extasiado ya que a punto de llegar a su clímax, Candy me exigió que la embistiera de nueva cuenta y así lo hice hasta que juntos llegamos a la cúspide de esa gran montaña de sensaciones. Pero ¿cómo es que puedo hacer eso? Yo nunca…bueno, nunca dejé que una mujer me erotizara y esto fue sensacional. Ella no era la primera mujer que tenía, ni tampoco la primera relación sexual que terminaba, entonces por qué pude embestirla cuando ya había llegado a mi liberación, eso era algo que no entendía.

¡Te amo Candy! – susurré cuando estábamos laxos.

Yo también te amo, Terry… - respondió ella sonriente, acomodándose frente a mí, entrelazando una pierna con las mías.

¡Soy feliz mi amor, tú me haces feliz…! - confieso.

Sí Terry, yo también soy feliz, contigo – ahora sabía por qué Fredich le llamaba cuando no pensaba tanto.

Candy – la llamé.

Mmmm – respondió un ¿qué?

¿Estamos seguros? Nadie puede vernos aquí… ¿desnudos…? - comenté preocupado, observando hacia todos lados.

No, estamos seguros – respondió ella sin moverse.

¿No te estás cuidando? – cuestioné minutos después.

No. Si lo estuviese haciendo… te enojarías – respondió sonriendo.

Mucho, si lo que quiero es dejarte embarazada, no que me lo prohíbas – afirmo, ¡cuánto me conoce! ¡Eso sí que me da miedo!

Eso no es prohibírtelo, además no creas que va a pegar tan rápido... – suelta en su muy mal hablado español. Tendré que retomar mis clases de español… ya casi no me acuerdo de nada.

¡Quién sabe, quizás con una vez no, pero con unas cuantas más, sí! – afirmó con una risotada de su parte.

¿Preocupado? – cuestionó cuando todo se quedó en silencio.

No, para nada – solté, por supuesto que estaba preocupado, pero no por mi desempeño en ese ámbito sino en… Niel.

Bien, entonces te dejaré que hagas la tarea – ¿se atrevió a darme permiso?

Vaya, primera vez que una mujer me da permiso de hacer la tarea – y yo me limité a embromarla para seguir con un beso en el cuello.

¡Qué chistosito! Bueno ven vamos, nademos un poco – pidió cuando se soltó de mi agarre.

Sabías que te ves muy bien así – respondí cuando aún no me levantaba.

Sólo para tus ojos – respondió sonrojada, mi casi esposa se sonrojaba cuando habíamos recién hecho el amor, ¡increíble!

¿Sólo mis ojos? ¿Qué hay de mis manos? ¿Mi boca? ¿Mis labios? ¿Mis dientes? Y de ¿él? – enumeré cuando ella se metía al jacuzzi.

Enserio ¿piensas en todo? – preguntó colocándose delante mío.

Por supuesto que en todo. ¿Por qué te ríes? – pregunté amable.

¡Porque estás loquito! – me aclaró y tendió la mano rápidamente, antes de que dijera otra cosa.

Sí, Candy y yo nos conocimos mucho esa tarde, ya en la noche, cuando faltaba media hora para la cena, estábamos completamente vestidos, bañados y recostados en el piso del mariposario, contándonos cualquier tontería que se nos ocurriera. Ese fue el día más importante para los dos, Evarina abrió la puerta y se asomó, preguntándole si ya servía la cena.

¡Hola, señora! – saludó a Candy.

¿Qué pasa Evarina? – preguntó ella volteando a verla.

La cena esta lista – cuenta y espera.

¿Dónde está Ni, Evarina? – al fin madre, pregunta por su hijo.

Esta en su habitación, viendo televisión, señora – contesta Evarina.

Bien, alístalo y llama a Benedetti, iremos en seguida – ordena y segundos después oye cerrar la puerta.

Sí señora, permiso – se va y nos deja en silencio.

Bueno, se nos ha acabado el tiempo, tenemos que regresar a la realidad – comenta ella con un suspiro.

Sí lo sé, nos espera una cena – comento de la misma manera.

Me voy a ir a cambiar, ¿no harás lo mismo? – cuestiona sonriente.

No tengo ropa aquí – manifiesto, debí traer algunas prendas.

Ven te compré algo, revisa el clóset de mi habitación – me responde metiéndose al baño.

No quiero nada que pertenezca a Anthony ni a Albert – advierto.

No seas quisquilloso, busca, por ahí puedes ver si hay toallas de baño… - me pidió mientras ella se encontraba en el baño quitándose el pantalón de mezclilla.

Por supuesto. ¿Candy? – la llamé cuando me di cuenta de que tenía mi ropa en su clóset.

Dime – me respondió asomándose por la puerta.

¿Qué hacen mis cosas aquí? – le pregunté, asombrado. Ella era la que me estaba invitando a mudarme y yo que se lo quería pedir la otra semana, ¡me ganó!

Lo mismo que hacen mis cosas allá, en tu casa, ¡nos mudamos! – respondió y volvió a meterse ahora peleándose con la liga del cabello.

¿Nos mudamos? ¿Ambos? – cuestioné sabiendo que la respuesta tenía que ser afirmativa.

Sí, ambos, así que ahora vives conmigo – respondió cuando pasó de largo al lado de su vestidor en panty solamente.

¿Así de fácil? – pregunté.

Claro, vives conmigo y cuando Ni no esté, viviré aquí los fines de semana y entre semana contigo – respondió poniéndose una faldita que era muy larga para mi gusto.

Me agrada que hayas pensando en mudarnos los dos – le dije y eso era totalmente cierto, digo me ganó la idea.

¡Espero me aguantes! – sonrió haciendo una mueca de travesura.

Algo muy novedoso… ¿nos bañaremos juntos, hoy? – tenía que preguntar.

Al rato, cuando le cante a Ni, por supuesto – respondió, al parecer en cuanto a la preferencia entre su hijo y yo, siempre perdería, sería su hijo el que me ganara.

Y ¿dormiremos juntos? – quería solo saber qué pensaba hacer con el niño.

¿Sólo dormiremos? – me preguntó traviesa cuando se ponía el sostén.

¡Esa idea me gusta más…! - reconocí abiertamente.

Vamos que estoy hambrienta, ¿tú no? – ella se volvió a darme un beso mientras comenzaba a recogerse el cabello en un moño.

Pero de ti – respondí haciéndola sonreír.

Mamá ¿también te puedo comer? – se oyó una vocecita cuestionar mi impertinencia y ella me regalaba un: te lo dije.

Ni, vamos al comedor. Creo que debes ser un poco más cuidadoso con lo que dices, pecamos de buen oído – me advirtió con mirada asesina.

Ni te meterá en aprietos – Benedetti casi me mata del susto cuando me lo dijo, estaba detrás de mí.

¡Seré más discreto…! – respondí al ver que Benedetti se burlaba a mis costillas

Trata – dijo y se sonrió, cómo era posible que él estuviese ahí, tan tarde y además tenía la sensación de que él sabía lo que había sucedido entre nosotros.

Al final de todos los tiempos el amor de mi vida me había entregado algo más que su cuerpo, mi alma y la suya se habían encontrado en un sinfín de tribulaciones, a lo lejos ella se sentaba y después su hijo, Ni saludaba a Evarina y al mismo tiempo Benedetti me decía.

No lo esperabas, ¿verdad Terry? – cuestionó Benedetti colocándose al lado mío.

¿Qué cosa? – quise saberlo.

Que a los 34 años fueras un hombre de familia, con una prometida, un hijo, una bandada de perros y… - Benedetti no terminó.

No, no me lo esperaba, pensé que nunca lo lograría y si te refieres a un acosador de una vez te informo que si es necesario lo mataré. Por otro lado, creo que estoy enamorado, por primera vez me he enamorado… - lo acepté, después de todo era cierto.

¡Felicidades Terry, enhorabuena! – nunca esperé de Benedetti un abrazo fraternal, pero sí, era algo que experimentaría muy frecuentemente.

Continuará…


	47. Chapter 47

Capitulo XLIV

La cena fue de lo más amena, la verdad es que Ni y Benedetti parece que congenian mucho, me pregunté si alguna vez lo haría de la misma forma cuando estaba pensando en eso, Candy interrumpía mis pensamientos.

¡Hola! – me saludó ella con la mano.

Perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa – respondí y sí que lo estaba haciendo.

Te decía que tu mamá me habló… hoy en la mañana… – Candy me contaba emocionada, otra cosa que me pareció extraordinaria.

¡Ah sí! – me sorprendí, pero no era para nada raro, desde que la hice abuela con Ni, ellas dos siempre se comunicaban. ¿Para qué? - debía aparentar que se me hacía raro.

Bueno, habló más con Evarina, dice que tenemos una cita mañana con los diseñadores del vestido, que mi madre y ella ya se pusieron de acuerdo para ir conmigo – me comenta tomando un poco de agua.

¡También quiero verlo! – y sí, quería comprarle un vestido que no me costase trabajo quitar, conociendo a mi madre lo elegiría con cuello alto de preferencia y cientos de botoncitos por todos lados.

No creo que tu mamá quiera que lo veas… - respondió impresionada por mi declaración.

¿Por qué no? ¡Le preguntaré! – si lo iba hacer, mi madre no me impediría verlo.

Yo quiero escuchar eso… - ella se rio por mi declaración y siguió con la conversación que llevaba Ni con Benedetti.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido del teléfono.

Señora – Evarina se colocó cerca de ella, llamándola.

Sí, Evarina – ella se recargó en el respaldo y respondió atenta.

La señora Eleonor Grandchester, le habla por teléfono – le avisó y dio el teléfono.

¡Gracias Evarina! ¡Hola Eleonor, estamos cenando! ¿Tu gustas? – le ofreció como era su costumbre.

No gracias hija, pero si molesto vuelvo a llamar… – Eleonor dio la opción.

¡No te preocupes, estás en altavoz! – explicó Candy mientras las demás se encontraban atentos a lo que decía el teléfono.

¡Hola Terry! Creo que para estas alturas ambos se han mudado – confiesa sonriente.

Sí mamá, Candy me lo ha dicho esta tarde, espero que sus cosas estén en mi clóset – pregunté o más bien afirmé.

Todo está en su lugar, tuve que guardar algunas cosas en otra habitación, tienes ya mucha ropa -lo sabía, de un tiempo para acá había comprado una cantidad innombrable de ropa que pareciera que vivía en otros lugares.

Sí mamá, está bien. Por cierto, Candy me dijo que iremos con el diseñador del vestido – no esperaba que todos escucharan mi compra irracional y preferí cambiar de tema.

¿Iremos? ¡Por supuesto que tú no irás, jovencito, es de mala suerte que veas el vestido! – obvio, que se negó.

Pero ¡quiero ir! – rebatí como niño pequeño.

No me importa, tu papel es que vayas con el sastre para tu traje y ya después las verás en su casa o donde quiera que se estén quedando.

¿No ganaré esta vez? – pregunté haciendo mi rabieta.

¡Nooooo! – respondieron todos en coro.

¡Vaya, todos contra mí! - rebatí, sí quería ir, pero por supuesto que mi madre no me dejaría ni echar un vistazo.

Siempre… - respondieron de igual forma.

Bueno Candy, hijo, buen provecho – Eleonor se despidió y colgó después de despedirse.

¡Hasta pronto! – ella y yo nos despedimos.

Adiós abuelita – respondió Ni haciendo que Candy voltease a verme.

¿Ya te dice así, mamá? - automáticamente le pregunté dada la sorpresa que Candy se llevó.

Yo se lo pedí, le pedí que me dijera abuelita, eso es lo que seremos, buenas noches – Eleonor se despidió.

Buenas noches – respondimos todo menos Ni porque sintió la pesada mirada de su madre.

¡Bien, ya tenemos una abuelita! – terminé diciendo y viendo como Candy ponía el mentón sobre sus manos.

¡Dos! – comenta sonriendo.

Tu madre – cierto, lo había olvidado.

Sí, aún no la conoces – sonríe Candy como si se le hubiese olvidado.

¿Me gustará mi abuelita? – Ni de pronto pregunta, asustándonos, siendo cargado por Candy.

No lo sé Ni, tendremos tiempo para conocerla – asegura ella, picándole la nariz. Sabes, ¿dónde está mi madre, Terry? – cuestiona Candy cuando Ni le toma de la mano.

En la mansión, Candy, mi madre al ver tu estado ¡los hospedó allá! – refiero calmándola.

Bien, ¿se quedarán mucho tiempo…? – cuestiona caminando hacia la habitación de Ni.

Un mes, más o menos – refiero al parecer no sabe ni que decir.

Bien, me agrada esa idea… - sonríe y cuando van en el pasillo, Ni se detiene.

¿Mamá, puedo pedir mi postre? – le pregunta Ni, que no ha comido nada de dulce en todo el día.

Si Ni, dile a Evarina que te lo lleve a tu habitación – le dice ella soltándolo y me toma de la mano para despedirse de su hijo.

Gracias mamá, permiso caballeros – cuan perfecto soldadito Ni se despide.

Pasa Ni, mi beso, ¿sucede algo? – el niño le da un sonoro beso a Candy y me pregunta el ¿por qué de mi reacción?

No, nada – no quiero criticarle nada, pero creo que aun no me acostumbro a ser padre de la noche a la mañana. ¿Por qué se fue? Aún es temprano… - refiero sin poderlo evitar.

Los niños después de la cena se van a dormir, bueno en teoría… - refiere Candy, quizás a ella la criaron así.

¿Por qué? – cuestiono, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño jugaba o me leían un cuento.

Porque Ni, juega con sus soldados en lo que se le baja la comida – responde dirigiéndose a la sala.

Ah ya veo, perdón por la intromisión… - si ya decía que no podría ser tan tajante.

¡Te acostumbrarás! – me dice sonriendo.

La cena fue muy amena, nunca pensé que pudiera haber una cena tan despreocupada, pero por lo mismo, mi amigo Benedetti y nosotros dos, platicamos de Flammy, era obligatorio, ya queremos boda, antes que la de nosotros, por supuesto, pero en realidad lo dudo un poco y Benedetti no tenía planes de sentar cabeza.

Bien chicos, buenas noches… - refiere Francesco, despidiéndose de Candy y de mí segundos más tarde.

Buenas noches, Francesco – ahora nos tocó a nosotros dos hacerlo.

Se le ofrece algo más, señora – cuestiona Evarina que al parecer estaba aguardando en la cocina hasta que nos fuéramos a dormir.

No Evarina, ve acostar a Ni y puedes retirarte a descansar – le solicito, ella asiente y va hacer lo que se le pide.

Sí señora, le dejé un poco de fruta sobre la encimera, por si le da hambre… - me recuerda antes de despedirse.

Gracias Evarina, buenas noches – me despido de ella y ahora también de Terry.

Buenas noches, joven Grandchester – cuando ella hace lo mismo, se asoma una sonrisa a Terry.

Buenas noches, Evarina – él se despide y me ve a mi con una gran sonrisa.

Espera, por la mañana no dejes que Ni entre a mi habitación Evarina, Terry vive ahora con nosotros – le digo deteniéndola y quitar el incómodo momento.

Sí señora, le diré que no se levante hasta que llegue por él – ella se voltea y se va.

Gracias Evarina – Candy se despide y comienza a caminar hasta nuestra habitación.

De nada, buenas noches y bienvenido – ella se da la vuelta y hace lo mismo cuando se detiene en la puerta de la habitación de Ni.

Gracias y buenas noches – Terry vuelve a repetirlo.

Vamos, tenemos que bañarnos – Candy me apura para hacerlo.

Y no solo nos bañamos, esa noche le hice el amor de nueva cuenta, creo que nunca me cansaría de eso, justo cuando llegamos al clímax y descansábamos un poco comencé a reírme

¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta Candy.

Justo cuando te hacia el amor en el jacuzzi y llegamos al clímax juntos, recordé algo que mi madre me dijo una vez – comienzo a contarle.

¡Ah sí! Y ¿qué fue? – Candy no soporta la larga espera y me pregunta.

¡Que me sentiría fenomenal cuando amara a alguien y le hiciera el amor, sentiría una especie de éxtasis! – sigo contando con sorpresa.

Y ¿sucedió? – ella espera oír lo que quiere.

Sí, pero no lo esperaba – admitió.

¿Por qué? – ella extrañada le pregunta.

Porque pensaba que nunca iba a amar a una mujer – confieso y era verdad.

¿Soy yo? Entonces… - sí cuando Candy quería indagar la razón siempre me incitaba a confesársela.

Sí, eres tú, tú eres esa mujer que amo irracionalmente Candy – confieso abiertamente.

¿Irracionalmente? – se pregunta más a sí misma.

Claro, anda tenemos que dormir – y cómo dormir con semejante notición, pero ni ella ni yo pudimos hacerlo tan rápido.

Mi sueño se volvió tan tranquilo que casi me asusta, al pasar de las horas me estaba acostumbrando a sentir el cuerpo de mi novia muy cerca de mí. Cuando despertamos no podía creerlo, ella tenía un seno descubierto muy cerca de mi boca, entonces al abrir un ojo eso me sorprendió y al mismo tiempo comencé a lamerlo primero como si fuese una probada a un helado, con la punta de la lengua y ante mi toque este se erizó, luego lo metí a mi boca y jugué con él, mi mano viajó de su cintura hasta su centro de placer y no pude evitarlo, tenía que hacerla mía, cuando menos lo esperé, mi virilidad sentía que la necesitaba. Dios, me pregunté si alguna vez me cansaría de hacerla mía y sin preocuparme por no estar cerca para poseerla, introduje suavemente mi virilidad, obteniendo un gemido ahogado y la mano que estaba en su centro la llevé hasta su boca, ella apenas y la sintió y comenzó a chuparlo y succionándolo cada vez que la embestía, era glorioso, sentir la succión en dos zonas de mi anatomía era lo mejor, lo que hice fue apresurar mi orgasmo pero al estar succionado mi dedo, hizo que acabara tan pronto que mi liberación no tardó en llegar y eso, eso fue un cúmulo de descubrimientos. Sin querer había descubierto el por qué Albert y Anthony estaban desde que se conocieron más apegados a ella, por qué era que ambos no querían separarse al menos carnalmente de ella. Seguía moviéndome hasta que ella alcanzó otro orgasmo repetido y mi rostro terminó entre sus senos, me encontraba jadeando y recuperándome, me sentí abrazado en todo mi cuerpo, quería conservarme ahí adentro y al hacerlo mi nariz olfateo su sudor, uno que liberaba su sabor de mujer, uno que jamás había querido hasta que ella misma me sacó de mis pensamientos.

¿Qué piensas? – me preguntó cuando aún no nos recuperábamos.

¡En ti, en lo que me estás haciendo sentir! – dije, sí, esa era la forma en que todas mis relaciones deberían de ser, finalmente fue una mujer la que me parió.

¿No lo has sentido con nadie más? ¡No te lo creo! – si Candy no conocía a ningún hombre que confesara el sentirse enamorado porque en realidad lo estaba.

No me he permitido sentirlo con nadie más… creo, antes tenía relaciones sexuales Candice, ahora… - ni yo sabía qué era lo que sentía y menos el poder explicarlo.

¡Es amor Terry, lo sé! – exclamó abrazándome.

Sí es amor, pero… no sé cómo decírtelo…. Temo que si me expreso al preguntarte o compararlo con lo de Anthony o lo de Albert resientas el comentario – confieso, a veces no la entendía.

Adelante, tengo la suficiente madurez como para no hacerlo, dime… - ella quería oírme decirle que le amaba.

Bien, cuando tenía relaciones sexuales con Susana, todo era ardor y posiciones, pasión, pero nada como esto, cuando la penetraba era más para acallar un cuerpo que un alma… ¿me entiendes? – intenté explicarle lo que para mí era difícil de entender.

Era sexo físico… ¿no fue lo mismo tu primera vez con Susana como lo fue conmigo? – me pregunta, al parecer se regodeaba.

No, fue muy diferente. Fue más compenetrado, a mí me importa cómo te hago sentir, me explico. No solo me satisfago a mí mismo, sino que me preocupa que te lastime… - confieso, sí esa fue una parte de lo que Fredich me contó.

¡No me harás daño! Cuando algo sea de riesgo, te avisaré, no te preocupes…estamos yendo a mi ritmo – me confesó cuando de pronto me dio un largo beso.

Bueno, siendo así… - me dijo, levantándose totalmente desnuda y colocándose una bata encima para luego entrar al closet.

Siendo así, lo dejaremos para otro tiempo, me llaman los deberes de mamá, solo tengo una duda… me voy así o así – me dijo, provocándome del pijama que tenía en la mano o abriéndose la bata donde se encontraba desnuda.

Con ropa mi vida, pero no te pongas ropa interior, así mantendré mi visión entrenada… - le advierto con una sonrisa.

Tu visión entrenada, bueno…. ¡Vamos visión entrenada, si quieres báñate que iré a levantar a Ni! – me dice ella a sabiendas que no sé de lo que habla.

Bien – asiento, sonriendo.

¡Deja de mirarme! – me grita, pero realmente no puedo mientras se viste.

¡No puedo…! ¡Quiero hacerte mía! – le confieso con mirada lobuna.

Te espero abajo… - decide terminar con mis deseos.

Mejor arriba – enfatizo.

¡Terry! – me reprende y sale.

Ya está bien me iré a bañar – corto toda aspiración.

Bueno… te veo pronto – dice ella en el aire cuando ha cerrado la puerta.

Bien – respondo metiéndome a la regadera.

¡Cielo Santo! Creo que ahora sí que estoy perdido, estoy enamorado de una ninfa, ¡tengo problemas! Media hora más tarde, me estaba poniendo las mancuernillas, también debía de trabajar y pronto vendría Fred por mí. Cuando de pronto entra Candice y comienza a desnudarse.

Ni y Benedetti fueron por un helado. ¿Vas a ir a trabajar? – me pregunta al verla pasar detrás de mí.

Sí, tengo que arreglar lo de la oficina aquí, ¿tienes algún espacio? – pregunté como de por casualidad.

Claro, en la biblioteca hay un espacio mucho más grande que una oficina, si quieres que Evarina te lo muestre en lo que me baño – me dice dejando la ropa en algún lugar que no es el bote de la ropa sucia.

Bien, yo le digo adiós señora Grandchester – le doy un beso y me voy o al menos eso intento.

Aún no… ande y recuerda que hoy no estaré en casa, tú debes ir a lo del traje – me recuerda asomándose por la puerta.

Bien, espero que el vestido sea sexy… - le recomiendo.

¡Ah no lo sé, con estas curvas veo un poco difícil que sea sexy! – me dice, como si siempre no lo hiciera, vestidos pequeños es lo que más tiene.

Algo encontrarás, tampoco quiero que te sientas incómoda – le digo, sé que probablemente le importará más lo que digan los demás que lo que yo quiero.

Bien, veré ¡qué podemos hacer…! ¡Que te vaya bien! – me desea, pero eso me suena mas a si sueña con ello.

Hasta la noche – le digo.

Hasta la noche – me responde abriendo la regadera.

Y como salió disparada al baño, no pude evitar ver que sus pezones por el frío se endurecieron y qué diablos, la oficina podía esperar, así que me desnudé a rayo luz, entré al baño, observé cómo el agua caliente caía en su cuello y cuando se pasó las manos sobre los senos y después sobre los flancos de su abdomen, mis manos entraron en acción y abrazándole con las manos los senos, la penetré a lo que ella respingo.

Terry… pensé que te ibas a la oficina – dijo después de mi atrevimiento.

La oficina la puedo arreglar por teléfono, esto no y me gusta más estar contigo, ¿alguna queja? – le pregunté, creo que no le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo a ella.

¡Aaahh, no ninguna! – apenas logró decirlo con un quejido.

Esa fue una queja – le dije, embistiéndola de nueva cuenta.

Pero no de inconformidad, ya tenías puesto el traje… - reprocha.

¡Ni me lo recuerdes, debemos buscar las mancuernillas, salieron volando! – exclamo enfatizándolo.

¿En serio? – me preguntó, claro que era en serio.

Sí, me gusta hacerte el amor en la ducha – confieso, esto suele ser más excitante.

Ya lo vi… - responde sonriente.

Lo sentiste, Candice… - la llamé enfáticamente.

¡Terryyy! – dio un sonoro grito.

Vaya me estaba haciendo experto en esto, mi futura esposa era más ardiente que cuando me di cuenta de que ella se había dado vuelta y ahora me recibía más cálida, comenzó a besarme y profundizamos los besos mientras el agua seguía cayendo, después cerró la llave y comenzó a vaciar shampoo en mi mano, luego puso en la otra mano la esponja y me señaló que la enjabonase, pero yo me negué, coloqué la esponja sobre un arnés que tenía en el baño y comencé a enjabonarla con mis manos, pasando por cada centímetro de piel, sintiéndola hasta que llegué a su parte íntima, ahí fue donde me detuvo y se dio la vuelta para darme un jabón neutro.

¿Por qué? ¿No? – le pregunté.

Los jabones con perfume me irritan – confiesa entre jadeos.

Bien y ahora ¿qué hago? – pregunto, sin saber por qué me dio ese jabón.

Tomé el jabón y comencé a esparcírmelo en las manos como me indicó, luego lo coloqué en su mano y ella lo dejo en una especie de contenedor para luego pedirme que me hincara, entonces se hizo hacia atrás y se sentó en una especie de asiento, luego me enseñó, con el dedo índice toqué su clítoris y luego con los demás dedos los pliegues, para asearla y cuando llegué a la entrada de su parte íntima, me detuvo.

¡Aquí no, solo por fuera! – me indicó.

Bien, tenía que aprender, nunca había hecho esto y por alguna razón y por sus antecedentes quise hacerlo, lo admito, quería tocarle hasta el último vestigio de piel libre. Después tomó una regadera y me la dio, ¡Dios Santo, fue tan erótico! Ver como el jabón se deslizaba entre sus pliegues y como ella se pasaba los dedos, encendió más mi libido y pronto quise penetrarla, pero no lo haría, mi madre la estaba esperando, así que la levanté y dándole una última mirada se salió de la regadera. Lo que no me esperaba era que se diera la vuelta, se agachara y tocándose ella, me devolviera el favor…

Que ha… ¡Ahhhhh! – eso no me lo esperaba.

No te vas a ir hasta que esto baje… - responde ella volviendo a su trabajo, aunque sea de momento.

Sí, mi futura esposa salía de la habitación y de pronto, me vi completamente desnudo y con una sonrisa boba, simplemente me había enamorado. Mi día fue de lo más relajante, arreglé que Nympha me mandara con Fred algunas cosas para mi oficina, le pedí a Evarina que me mostrara la habitación que me dijo Candice que había, mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando la vi y comprendí lo que ella dijo de la biblioteca en el Chalet, vaya suponía que esa era su gran biblioteca, muchos tomos, más que los de mi padre, me preguntaba si había leído todos, me limité a sentarme en el gran escritorio que tenía detrás un enorme sillón y comencé a ver cómo es que los había alineado, sin darme cuenta que mi cita con el sastre era dentro de dos horas, quedándome profundamente dormido hasta que ella llegó.

¡Terry, Terry…! – Candice me estaba moviendo.

¡Mmmhhh! – respondí.

¿Te dormiste? – era obvio mi amor, era más bien como una expresión.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté cuando logré enfocarla con la tenue luz de una lámpara.

Las diez de la noche… - resolvió decirme, levantándose.

¡Mi traje! – exclamé casi cayéndome del sillón.

Me llamó el sastre… - resolvió decirme, sonriendo, sabía que lo iba a olvidar.

Iré mañana, bonita biblioteca – la alabo sonriéndole, ahora sé que era verdad lo que me dijo en el chalet.

Gracias, aún no leo esa zona – me señala el librero que se encuentra al lado de la ventana.

¡Eres una come libros! – exclamo con una mueca de horror, lo que la hace reír.

Lo sé, siempre me lo dicen. ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí? – me preguntó hincándose al lado mío.

Es un lugar tranquilo, no pensé que el penthouse pudiera ser tan espacioso… - le dije levantándome y admirando la biblioteca en pleno.

Cuando construyeron este edificio, parece que Ferrel pago más por la exclusividad del diseño, por eso es espacioso – me confiesa admitiendo que era muy en serio que el viejo Ferrel le amaba como una hija para darle todo el espacio que ella se merecía o al menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Bonitos diseños – le dije cuando en las esquinas los decorados se veían.

Gracias, ¿quieres cenar? Parece que Benedetti llevó a Ni a casa de tu madre, eso de la abuelita le está gustando – cuenta Candice, creo que ella debería estar emocionada, pero nada, está molesta.

Se tiene que acostumbrar, mi madre es una buena abuela – le digo, al parecer la idea no es buena, en este momento.

Evarina no está en casa, la mandé a que ayudara a tu madre con Ni, creo que eso de tener a sus dos abuelas en casa, le esta gustando a Ni – refiere Candy.

¿Tenemos la casa para nosotros dos…? – pregunté caminando hacia ella.

¡Solos! – enfatizó en ello. Solitos- volvió a decirme.

Vamos – la apuré. ¿Puedes desnudarte? – le pregunté.

¿Por qué? – preguntó atenta o asustada.

Porque debajo del pijama no traigo nada… - le hice unos ojos de travesura.

Primero vamos a comer y si quieres nos refugiamos en el jacuzzi – me propuso y la idea no parecía tan mala.

¡Me parece una idea estupenda! – admití, tomándole la mano y siguiéndola.

Candice hizo de comer y nos fuimos al jacuzzi donde entre besos y caricias terminamos tendidos y con ropa, bueno, no siempre quería ella hacerme el amor, aunque yo estuviese ardiendo de deseos, de pronto, ella se recostó en mi pecho y nos quedamos dormidos hasta muy entrada la madrugada donde por supuesto al sentir el frío matinal, me levanté y la cargué hasta la cama para cobijarla y seguir durmiendo. Como a eso de las diez de la mañana, me levanté por agua y muy enseguida la vi pasar desnuda delante mío comenzando a servirse fruta, yogurt y granola. Me olvidé que con tanto ejercicio, el azúcar debe estársele acabando, así que comencé a pensar que no debía cansarla tanto-

¿Pasa algo? – me preguntó cuando me quedé un poco triste, mirándola.

¡Soy un tonto, solo eso! – respondo.

¿Por qué? – pregunta ella desconcertada cuando pone encima de la encimera el tazón con fruta.

Debo alimentarte más seguido, no puedo abusar de tu energía – le respondo.

¡Estoy bien! ¡De verdad! ¡Espera, espera… de verdad que estoy bien! – siento como sus brazos se extienden para abrazarme cuando dos lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

¡No sé qué haría si te perdiera! ¡No sé si podría sobrevivir…! ¡Ni siquiera me atrevo a pensar en eso! – le confieso, abrazándola, como si hubieran pasado más que dos años alejado de ella.

Calma, ten calma. Nada me va a pasar, Benedetti me está poniendo vitaminas y azúcares extras, de verdad que no pasa nada, esto es solo comida – le digo

Perdóname…

Continuará…


End file.
